<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punto Sin Retorno by chicamarioneta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182905">Punto Sin Retorno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicamarioneta/pseuds/chicamarioneta'>chicamarioneta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Time machine, alternative universe, máquina del tiempo, universo alternativo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:19:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>183,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicamarioneta/pseuds/chicamarioneta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trunks retrocedió en el tiempo para advertirle a los guerreros Z sobre los androides, pero en cambio, terminó en un momento en el que Vegeta era el soldado más despiadado de Freezer... ¿podrá mantener su poder e identidad en secreto mientras ve la brutalidad del pasado de su padre? / Traducción al español de "Point of no Return", una historia de Niteryde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Muy atrás</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619963">Point of no Return</a> by Niteryde.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola a todos, soy yo otra vez, como ya saben soy una super fan de dragon ball, en especial de Bulma y Vegeta. Cuando comencé a traducir mis fics favoritos siempre estuvo en mi mente uno que está en lo alto de mi lista, que es Punto sin Retorno, la obra maestra de Niteryde. Probablemente muchos no lo sepan, pero traducir es una actividad extremadamente placentera y aunque ofrece una gran cantidad de desafíos, el resultado final vale el esfuerzo. Sé que esta obra ya ha sido traducida, pero no he querido privarme del gusto de traducirla yo también, es como un regalo que me he hecho a mí misma. Y como cuando un libro en inglés es traducido al español por diferentes casas editoriales, cada una hace su propia traducción, bueno, no creo hacerle daño a nadie si presento la mía. Al hacer esto lo único que me mueve es entregarles algo que he hecho con mucho cariño. Esta será la última traducción que haga por un buen tiempo, pero les dejo mi página web donde les informaré cuando vuelva a traducir:<br/>https:(//sites.google).com/view/chicamarioneta/p%C3%A1gina-principal<br/>Retiren los paréntesis. </p><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Traductora: Chicamarioneta</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Arte de la portada: Yabukabu (ヤブカブ)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Punto sin Retorno</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Autora: Niteryde</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo uno</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Muy atrás</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trunks miró su espada detenidamente con una expresión solemne, la blandió en el aire y la detuvo frente a él. Más allá siguiendo la línea de visión de la espada, por lo que quedaba de una de las ventanas de la Corporación Cápsula, podía ver cómo el humo se elevaba a la distancia. Sus ojos se enfocaron en esa imagen y después se ensombrecieron ante el recordatorio visual de la destrucción que los androides eran capaces de causar. Volvió a guardar el arma en su funda, se la echó al hombro y se quedó mirando por la ventana un minuto más.</p><p>Ya era hora, hora de regresar al pasado para repararlo todo. Meditó brevemente en su misión: el antídoto para la enfermedad del corazón se sentía como un ladrillo en el pecho. Necesitaría la ayuda de Gokú si iba a terminar con esta locura. No estaba seguro de si ese hombre haría una gran diferencia y, para ser honesto, todavía seguía un poco escéptico. Su madre, sin embargo, creía muchísimo en el guerrero, así que él debía hacerlo también.</p><p>No tenía nada que perder.</p><p>Bulma sacó la tapa del rotulador que llevaba en la mano y comenzó a garabatear en el metal de la máquina del tiempo que construyó para su hijo. No había terminado de escribir cuando Trunks apareció por detrás de ella. El adolescente de cabello lavanda inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirar sobre su madre.</p><p>—Así que esperanza, ¿eh? —preguntó. Ella sonrió y escribió un símbolo de exclamación adicional para crear más énfasis.</p><p>—Es lo que nos hace seguir adelante —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo. Él sonrió con suficiencia y Bulma notó lo mucho que se parecía a Vegeta cuando lo hizo. Ella sonrió de un modo nostálgico—. A ver, dime, ¿tienes todo?</p><p>—Sí, tengo todo lo que necesitaré —respondió Trunks y abrió el bolsillo de su chaqueta de la Corporación Cápsula para mostrarle a su madre las cápsulas metidas en el interior.</p><p>—¿También tienes el antídoto de Gokú? —Volvió a preguntarle Bulma. Se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos azules.</p><p>—También lo tengo —contestó Trunks ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Todo estará bien mamá, será emocionante de hecho. —Un fulgor apareció en los ojos del joven y Bulma sonrió al reconocer esa mirada.</p><p>—Es tu lado saiyayín el que habla ahora —dijo riéndose mientras negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>—Es verdad, supongo. Podré ver a Gohan otra vez y conoceré a su padre de quien tanto he oído hablar, e incluso conoceré al mío —Trunks fue incapaz de detener la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. Bulma suspiró y le dio una mirada de complicidad, lo cual a él le causó gracia—. Lo sé, lo sé, ya me has dicho que no era precisamente el sujeto más… amigable.</p><p>—No quiero que te decepciones, hijo… —dijo Bulma con cautela. Intentaba encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo—. Vegeta no fue un hombre malo. Claro que era arrogante y orgulloso, pero también era alguien difícil de conocer y entender. Nunca me mostró nada de afecto y no quiero que lo conozcas y te crees unas expectativas que no estará a la altura de cumplir…</p><p>—Ya lo sé, no las pondré altas, pero aun así va a ser fantástico conocerlo —afirmó Trunks con emoción mientras se quitaba el cabello lavanda de los ojos.</p><p>—Hijo —Bulma cambió su tono a uno maternal ni bien puso las manos sobre sus caderas—, no vas al pasado a socializar con Vegeta, ¿sabes?</p><p>—También lo sé —respondió y su rostro recobró la solemnidad. El adolescente pasó junto a su madre para ver de cerca a la máquina del tiempo: era tan intimidante como su misión. Lentamente extendió la mano y la dejó descansar sobre la palabra recién escrita.</p><p><em>Esperanza</em>.</p><p>—Me hubiese gustado que me dieras un par de semanas para realizarle más pruebas a esta cosa —suspiró Bulma desde atrás. Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>—Mamá, eres una genio, estoy seguro de que estará bien —le dijo en un tono tranquilizador. Ella asintió y forzó una sonrisa antes de desviar la mirada. Sin darse cuenta, se abrazó a sí misma, detestaba el temor que sentía por estar separada de su hijo tanto tiempo. Se sorprendió cuando lo sintió abrazarla, como si leyera su mente—. Estaré bien —agregó con absoluta sinceridad.</p><p>Bulma suspiró, le regresó el abrazo con fuerza y él la dejó hacerlo todo el tiempo que necesitara.</p><p>—Eres lo único que me queda —dijo luego de separarse de Trunks. Ella lo tomó del rostro para mirar al hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo su hijo—. Más te vale que regreses completo, ¿me oyes? —le ordenó y él sonrió.</p><p>—Regresaré completo, mamá, lo prometo.</p><p>—Bien —le contestó Bulma mientras lo dejaba ir y le guiñó un ojo—. Aléjate de los problemas, Trunks.</p><p>—Tú también —le pidió el adolescente en un tono alegre antes de volverse hacia la máquina del tiempo. Con un salto fácil, subió, tomó asiento y miró a la mujer de cabello azul que se quedó abajo.</p><p>—Me conoces, encontraré algo con qué mantenerme ocupada —dijo ella. Ante ese comentario, él se rio.</p><p>—Es lo que temo —bromeó Trunks antes de presionar un botón del panel de control. La tapa de vidrio de la máquina del tiempo resonó, descendió y se cerró con un clic mientras ésta se encendía. Presionó otro botón e inmediatamente el motor comenzó a retumbar.</p><p>Humo denso surgió de abajo de la máquina del tiempo amarilla a medida que se alzaba en el aire poco a poco. Bulma echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó con una sonrisa nerviosa a su hijo. Hicieron contacto visual; él le dio un saludo corto, pero seguro.</p><p>Hubo un pequeño destello de luz y luego desapareció.</p><hr/><p>Trunks parpadeó para enfocar sus ojos cuando la luz blanca que envolvió a la máquina del tiempo finalmente desapareció. No le tomó más de unos segundos y estaba algo sorprendido por eso. No sabía qué esperar, ya que no la había utilizado con anterioridad, así que se rio por dentro al no encontrarlo extraño.</p><p>Presionó el botón que activó el mecanismo de liberación y el vidrio superior resonó y se levantó. Salió de un salto para caer con gracia sobre sus pies. El adolescente miró alrededor con curiosidad antes de presionar un botón al costado de la máquina para volver a encapsularla, luego la recogió y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta junto a las demás. Su madre le había dado todo lo que necesitaría para quedarse allí tanto tiempo como creyera necesario.</p><p>Ni siquiera pensaba permanecer muchas horas, ya que solo debía hablar con Gokú y darle el antídoto que necesitaría para mantenerse con vida lo suficiente como para ayudarlo con los androides. No quería dejar a Bulma sola más tiempo que ese, no con los androides que los perseguían constantemente. El adolescente frunció el ceño, miró a su alrededor y se preguntó dónde había aterrizado. Las coordenadas lo dejaron a unos pocos kilómetros de la casa de Gokú. Nunca estuvo allí, por lo que no sería razonable reconocer el área veinte años en el pasado.</p><p>Pero de alguna manera, no le parecía bien.</p><p>El área a la que había llegado era estéril, como de piedra o concreto. Se veían pocas plantas y no eran más que arbustos, por su aspecto parecía que se estaban muriendo. Era de noche y su ceño fruncido se profundizó cuando un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de él. De alguna manera esto no se sentía bien en lo absoluto. La oscuridad y la soledad del lugar hacían que, en comparación, su futuro lleno de destrucción pareciera radiante. Trunks se disparó al cielo y voló haciendo todo lo posible por localizar algún poder que le permitiera saber dónde se encontraban los demás guerreros Z.</p><p>Tras unos minutos de volar sobre nada más que tierra estéril, comenzó a preocuparse, no podía sentir el poder de los guerreros que esperaba encontrar y aun cuando Gohan era técnicamente un niño en esta línea de tiempo, dudaba que su ki fuese tan bajo como para no lograr detectarlo. El suyo era el único que había aprendido a leer y sentir, y lo reconocería sin importar el año en que estuviese.</p><p><em>¡Oh, no!, </em>fue el pensamiento aterrado que tuvo cuando una idea repentina le llegó, <em>¿y si vine muy tarde y todos murieron?</em></p><p><em>No… no puede ser</em>, pensó discutiendo consigo mismo mientras volaba más rápido, <em>Gohan sobrevivió a los androides en su niñez, todavía estaría con vida…</em></p><p>De pronto, vio luces más adelante. Eran tenues, pero podía distinguir unas edificaciones vagamente. Sonrió y avanzó más rápido. Había personas allí, lo sabía. Se sentiría mucho más que tranquilo al verlos.</p><p>Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaba a las luces y a los edificios, más desaparecía su sonrisa para ser reemplazada por una mirada de preocupación. Esa mirada pasó a una de conmoción cuando detuvo su vuelo bruscamente.</p><p>Permaneció inmóvil en el aire mirando el pánico y la histeria que envolvían las calles. Todos corrían y gritaban completamente aterrados. Incluso él estaba horrorizado viendo la escena que se desplegaba a sus pies. Sus ojos también se llenaron de terror.</p><p>Esas personas… no eran “humanas”<em>.</em></p><p>Eran criaturas de estatura promedio con piel escamosa y de un color púrpura profundo. Sus grandes ojos eran amarillos y no tenían manos, sino garras. Caminaban erguidos y en este momento, parecían expresar las mismas emociones de los humanos en sus miradas. Eran alienígenas, debían serlo.</p><p>Trunks apretó los puños cuando entendió todo, pero sin querer hacerlo.</p><p>
  <em>¿Dónde demonios estoy?</em>
</p><p>Descendió lentamente y su acercamiento ni siquiera fue registrado por la histeria colectiva que envolvía a la ciudad. Los alienígenas gritaban en un extraño idioma que él no entendía. Trunks aterrizó y corrió hacia la esquina de una edificación donde encontró un callejón desolado. De inmediato sacó la cápsula que contenía su máquina del tiempo, la pulsó y la lanzó al suelo.</p><p>Nada pasó.</p><p>Sintió como si hubiera recibido una patada en el estómago. La recogió, la pulsó y la volvió a lanzar, pero de nuevo ésta permaneció allí, sin hacer nada. El adolescente simplemente la miró y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.</p><p>No tenía idea de dónde ni en qué año se encontraba y ahora tampoco sabía si podía regresar a su hogar.</p><p>Tomó la cápsula luchando contra la reacción impulsiva de lanzarla y destruirla. No, tenía que guardarla, ubicar un lugar seguro y hacer todo lo posible por repararla. Mientras la guardaba, lamentó no haber escuchado más a su madre cuando había intentado explicarle el diseño de su creación.</p><p>En ese momento, Trunks cayó de bruces al suelo al ser empujado desde atrás. Él se levantó y sacó su espada en menos de un segundo cuando miró al culpable.</p><p>—¿Quién eres? —demandó una respuesta lanzándole una mirada asesina al alienígena frente a él. Parecía más pequeño que el resto, como si fuese un niño. Estaba sentado en posición fetal viéndolo completamente aterrado. Trunks notó su temor y sintió remordimientos. Por lo general, era él quien se hallaba en esa situación, con esa mirada en sus propios ojos.</p><p>Lentamente le ofreció una sonrisa y volvió a colocar su espada en la funda. El alienígena retrocedió un poco, era claro que le tenía miedo. Trunks se arrodilló y su sonrisa se amplió.</p><p>—Hey, no te haré daño —le dijo con sinceridad y la criatura pasó de verlo atemorizado a verlo confundido— ¿Me entiendes? —le preguntó mientras el niño se levantaba poco a poco y él notó que era de la mitad de su estatura.</p><p>—<em>Lla yen ki trinkelai</em> —respondió el alienígena mirándolo aún atemorizado con ojos suplicantes. Trunks negó con la cabeza intentando comunicarle que no lo comprendía.</p><p>De repente, la criatura se le acercó y lo tomó por la chaqueta.</p><p>—¡Hey! —dijo Trunks, los ojos del niño se ampliaron, estaba evidentemente aterrado.</p><p>—<em>Lla yen saiyayín</em>.</p><p>Trunks inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad al reconocer lo que acababa de escuchar.</p><p>—¿Has dicho saiyayín?</p><p>Los ojos del alienígena se ampliaron aún más y antes de que Trunks pudiese preguntarle otra cosa, salió corriendo dejándolo atrás.</p><p>—Hey, espera un momento —gritó, sabía que podía detenerlo, pero no quería hacerlo, solo quería respuestas—. Yo soy un sai…</p><p>De improviso, el niño dejó de correr y regresó, luego empujó a Trunks detrás de un bloque de lo que parecía concreto caído y le cubrió la boca con una de sus garras púrpuras. Sus palabras murieron cuando los dos se asomaron por encima del escondite. Lo que vio le dio escalofríos.</p><p>A no más de quince metros vio pasar una ráfaga de energía por las calles de la extraña ciudad. El aire se llenó de gritos de horror y gemidos de lamento. Cuando el humo se disipó, apareció en el centro un hombre de cabello negro tan largo que le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Tenía un aparato metálico en el oído y de este salía un cristal que le cubría el ojo izquierdo.</p><p>Él se volteó con una sonrisa de satisfacción y Trunks y el niño bajaron las cabezas para ocultarse tras el bloque de concreto. Otra ráfaga de energía pasó sobre ellos, se estrelló contra un edificio cercano y lo envolvió en llamas inmediatamente. El adolescente vio la devastación horrorizado mientras la indecisión lo devastaba ¿Debía levantarse y acabar con toda esta locura?</p><p>Había visto la armadura del hombre y también la cola rodeando su cintura. Sabía que era un saiyayín, esa energía solo podía venir de uno, pero hasta donde tenía conocimiento, ya no quedaba ninguno. Los únicos que sobrevivieron eran Gokú y su padre. Al menos los únicos de sangre pura veinte años en el pasado.</p><p>Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron. ¿Cuántos años en el pasado había viajado?</p><p>—<em>Saiyayín</em> —susurró el alienígena señalando al hombre. Aturdido, Trunks miró al niño que se encontraba a su lado antes de sentir como otra explosión estremecía el área. Él se cubrió los oídos e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras trataba de protegerse de los escombros que caían sobre ellos.</p><p>De pronto, sintió que una gran ira lo envolvía, no había dejado un mundo lleno de destrucción para venir a adentrarse en otro y estaba luchando por contener la furia que corría por sus venas. Pero recordó que su madre le había advertido que no alterara nada, que solo le entregara el antídoto a Gokú, ya que incluso el cambio más ínfimo podía crear grandes ramificaciones en el futuro. Las cosas cambiarían enormemente y él prometió…</p><p>Sintió que otra explosión sacudía una edificación cercana y apretó los dientes; el cuerpo le temblaba, le pedía intervenir. Escuchó al hombre reír a carcajadas y no pudo imaginar qué clase de monstruo era capaz de reírse de todo lo que sucedía. Esta civilización estaba indefensa, él la destruyó y luego no había hecho nada más que reírse de su pena y muerte.</p><p>—Qué egoísta eres Raditz. —Trunks oyó una voz hosca y profunda hablar en un tono divertido. Se sorprendió cuando cayó en cuenta de que hablaban su idioma. La voz estaba más cerca de él, a unos tres metros—. Ni siquiera me dejaste divertirme con ellos.</p><p>El otro hombre rio.</p><p>—Lo siento Nappa, pero tenías que llegar antes si querías divertirte. No pude evitarlo.</p><p>El primero rio también.</p><p>—Bueno, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar a algún alienígena deforme que quede para divertirme.</p><p>Trunks y el niño permanecieron sentados con las espaldas presionadas contra el bloque de concreto. Él no se atrevía a respirar, pues no sabía quiénes eran esos saiyayíns, pero estaba bastante seguro de que podía derrotarlos fácilmente y sin ninguna ayuda. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de lo que eso causaría en la línea de tiempo que conocía. Solo quería que se marcharan para así averiguar cómo salir de ahí y regresar a su hogar o a la línea de tiempo a la que se suponía que debía ir.</p><p>En ese instante se oyó un bajo sonido gutural. Trunks entrecerró los ojos mientras veía al frente y vio tropezar entre el humo y el fuego lo que parecía ser una mujer de más o menos su estatura. Ella los miró a él y al niño sentado a su lado, y soltó un grito sonoro.</p><p>El niño respondió a su llamado antes salir para abalanzársele encima.</p><p>—¡No! —siseó Trunks y se volteó para mirar sobre el bloque de concreto a los saiyayíns, vio que el más cercano a él era un hombre alto, corpulento y calvo, además de amenazante. El hombre giró y observó a los alienígenas mientras arqueaba una ceja divertido. Ninguno de los saiyayíns lo habían visto, pero eso iba a cambiar si alguno de los dos hacía lo que él pensaba que iban a hacer.</p><p>Trunks gruñó al ver que el calvo se reía y dirigía la mano hacia los alienígenas para lanzar una ráfaga de energía.</p><p>—Hey Raditz, mira, tiro al blanco.</p><p>—Espera Nappa —dijo Raditz.</p><p>Trunks se congeló cuando oyó al otro hablar. Su mano agarraba su espada, estaba listo para desenfundarla, levantarse de un salto y darse a conocer. Ya había presenciado demasiada destrucción y ver al niño con la que parecía su madre ser sacrificados frente a sus ojos sería demasiado duro de soportar. Había estado a punto de salir para bloquear el ataque de los saiyayíns, pero ahora solo se recostó contra el bloque de concreto con el cuerpo rígido.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nappa luego de soltar un suspiro y miró por encima de su hombro al saiyayín más joven. Raditz frunció el ceño frente a los alienígenas que su compañero estaba listo para desintegrar.</p><p>—Mi rastreador acaba de detectar algo —dijo y Nappa se burló ante la ridícula observación. Trunks cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Los artefactos en sus rostros eran rastreadores capaces de leer los niveles de poder, nunca había necesitado uno porque Gohan le enseño a percibirlos con sus propios sentidos, aunque resultó de poco valor dado que no podían percibir la energía de los androides. Ahora los saiyayíns sintieron el suyo y se maldijo por eso. Tenía que mantenerlo suprimido y no dejar salir sus emociones.</p><p>—Bueno, tendrás que conseguir uno nuevo, porque el mío no detecta nada —comentó Nappa con un tono aburrido y desvió la mirada— ¿Puedo destruirlos ahora o tienes alguna otra observación sin sentido que quieras compartir?</p><p>El adolescente se preparó para la acción mientras Raditz se reía.</p><p>—No soy Vegeta, no aceptas órdenes de mí.</p><p>Trunks sintió que su sangre se congelaba y que su corazón se detenía.</p><p>¿Vegeta, su padre Vegeta? ¿El mismo hombre del que su madre se había enamorado? ¿El mismo?</p><p>
  <em>Él… ¿estaba detrás de todo esto?</em>
</p><p>La cabeza del adolescente de cabello lavanda comenzó a dar vueltas mientras luchaba por respirar. Esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que haber un error. Tal vez quedó inconsciente cuando viajaba en la máquina del tiempo y todo no era más que una pesadilla.</p><p>Inesperadamente, hubo una explosión en la lejanía, Raditz y Nappa se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. Nappa bajó la mano y se tronó el cuello.</p><p>—¡Perfecto! Vegeta acaba de comenzar el espectáculo pirotécnico en el palacio. —Se rio y comenzó a caminar hacia Raditz.</p><p>—¿Qué hay de tus amiguitos? —preguntó Raditz con una sonrisa burlona. Nappa les hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano sin siquiera voltear a verlos.</p><p>—Tendrán lo que se merecen cuando explotemos este planeta. —Nappa soltó otra risa. Trunks apretó los dientes mientras veía a los alienígenas que trataban de huir. La madre estaba herida y su estómago se revolvió ante la vista de los cuerpos muertos que intentaban dejar atrás. Sentía pesar por esta extraña raza que había sido masacrada justo frente a él—. Mejor nos vamos si no queremos perdernos el espectáculo. Vegeta dijo que tendríamos un torneo y no quiero perdérmelo.</p><p>—Será divertido aun cuando no haya nadie con quien valga la pena pelear —dijo Raditz encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—Hey, nunca se sabe, tal vez alguno dure más de diez segundos. —Nappa volvió a reír mientras los dos saiyayíns se elevaban al cielo.</p><p>Trunks soltó el aire una vez que sintió que sus niveles de energía se disiparon. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el bloque de concreto contra el que estaba sentado. El olor a carne podrida llegó a su nariz y luchó para contener las náuseas. Gritos de angustias lentamente comenzaron a oírse a su alrededor y poco a poco abrió los ojos para ver la destrucción.</p><p>Se levantó despacio, se dio la vuelta para estudiar el daño y sintió que un horrible efecto de <em>déjà vu </em>lo embargaba. Fuego y destrucción… pensaba que tendría algo de paz cuando viajara al pasado, pero ahora estaba metido hasta el cuello en eso otra vez.</p><p>Y su padre era el responsable.</p><p>Suprimió la rabia que lo asolaba ante ese hecho, sabía que él había tenido un pasado doloroso, pero su madre no conocía nada al respecto, excepto que estuvo bajo las órdenes de Frízer desde que era un niño. Él había mantenido todo aquello en privado y no compartió los detalles de su vida pasada con ella, lo cual lo molestó mucho cuando era más joven. ¿Cómo podía aprender de su padre si su madre ni siquiera conocía los secretos de su vida?</p><p>Pero ahora… ahora comenzaba a entender.</p><p>Caminó hacia las afueras para alejarse de la carnicería, de todo. Aturdido y con la mano algo temblorosa, sacó de su chaqueta la cápsula que contenía la máquina del tiempo, lo intentó de nuevo y no pasó nada.</p><p>Otra vez y nada.</p><p>Otra vez y nada.</p><p>Otra vez y nada.</p><p>Trunks recogió la cápsula, no podía repararla, ya que no tenía herramientas y, lo más importante, tiempo. Si había escuchado a los saiyayíns bien, estaban planeando destruir el planeta, quizá más pronto de lo esperado. Apretó la cápsula con fuerza.</p><p>—¿Qué hago? —murmuró con el cabello lavanda cubriendo sus ojos azules—. No puedo esperar a que destruyan el planeta…</p><p>Lentamente, dos opciones se le presentaron al saiyayín mestizo. Las dos únicas que tenía.</p><p>La primera era evitar que los saiyayíns destruyeran el planeta en el que estaba, la única manera de lograrlo era pelear contra ellos y matarlos. Aunque no le importaba acabar con Raditz y con Nappa, sabía que no debía matar a Vegeta porque si lo hacía, él jamás existiría. Podría desaparecer en el aire o algo así.</p><p>Además, estaba el factor no tan pequeño de que el hombre era su padre y a pesar de que su admiración y perspectiva hacia él fueron sacudidas gravemente, aún lo amaba. Sabía que nunca sería capaz de lastimarlo aun cuando era lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo.</p><p>Eso le dejaba solo la segunda opción.</p><p>Si no podía detenerlos, entonces tendría que unírseles hasta que tuviese el tiempo suficiente para descubrir cómo alejarse de este desastre. Después de todo era un saiyayín mestizo y quizá el guerrero más fuerte del universo en esta línea de tiempo. Asintió sabiendo que debía suprimir su poder y ser uno de ellos. No quería destacarse, pero haría lo necesario para ganarse la aceptación de sus congéneres… especialmente el de su príncipe. Ocultaría su identidad y poder de super saiyayín, y se presentaría como un superviviente de la misma sangre de ellos. Un hermano que con suerte aceptarían.</p><p>Trunks, ahora con determinación, se elevó hacia el cielo y voló en la dirección por la que Nappa y Raditz se habían marchado. Mantuvo la vista al frente dejando que el viento azotara su cabello para así no poder mirar la muerte bajo él.</p><p>Finalmente, después de dieciocho años, iba a conocer a su padre, solo que no de la manera en que él esperaba.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Presentaciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Punto sin retorno</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo dos</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Presentaciones</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trunks aterrizó con gracia en el suelo y comenzó a correr hacia el gran palacio que tenía enfrente, o lo que quedaba. La edificación que se alzaba por delante era una fortaleza real que ahora estaba notablemente devastada. Había enormes agujeros en la estructura, el humo se elevaba en aluvión hacia el cielo cuando trozos de lo que aparentaba ser concreto caían al azar derribando más el palacio. Parecía que un ejército de miles de hombres lo hubieran atacado, pero él sabía la verdad. No fueron tantos, solo tres.</p><p>O quizá, solo uno.</p><p>Sintió que un ki estallaba y se llevó una mano hacia atrás para desenfundar su espada, nunca paró su paso silencioso. Nappa y Raditz se encontraban dentro de lo que quedaba del palacio, de eso estaba seguro. Aceleró el ritmo, sus botas golpeaban el suelo rápida y ligeramente, era una velocidad tan vertiginosa que parecía que apenas lo tocaba. Sabía, por el estallido repentino del ki, que estaba ocurriendo algo como una pelea. Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados cuando un disparo de luz azul atravesó el techo del palacio, lo que causó que cayeran rocas y que la edificación amenazara con derrumbarse.</p><p>El adolescente dio un salto al aire con un movimiento fluido, asegurándose todo el tiempo de esconder su ki para que su llegada no fuera detectada. Cayó en la saliente de la ventana de un piso superior, buscó equilibrarse bien, miró por encima de su hombro y se quedó quieto para verificar que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo. El cielo del planeta era púrpura oscuro como cuando llega la noche. Una brisa fría sopló su cabello lavanda alejándolo de su rostro, este regresó de inmediato a sus ojos al irse la corriente, pero él permaneció sin moverse. El palacio se hallaba estable por ahora, no obstante, unas cuantas explosiones más como la última y no duraría más.</p><p>En silencio y sin esfuerzo abrió la ventana grande y entró. Miró alrededor mientras guardaba la espada en su funda, era incapaz de ver bien en la oscuridad de la habitación. Captó una luz leve bajo la puerta y comenzó a oír voces atenuadas, venían sin duda del nivel inferior. De repente resonaron unas carcajadas y una explosión lo sacudió todo. Apenas logró mantener el equilibrio, pero oyó que varios objetos se rompían a su alrededor. No sabía que cayó, sin embargo, podía distinguir el vidrio destrozado.</p><p>Corrió hasta la puerta tan pronto como todo se calmó y la abrió un poco para asomarse con mucho cuidado. Había un pasillo justo afuera que se ubicaba a lo largo del borde de la pared y, al otro extremo de este, una intrincada barandilla lo bordeaba. Era como un mirador en forma de u, con vista a lo que parecía una Corte en el nivel inferior. Pudo sentir la energía de Raditz y Nappa abajo entre los demás. Existía una en particular que sobresalía del resto y era claramente la más poderosa de todas. Nunca antes la había sentido y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, la reconoció de inmediato.</p><p>Salió de la habitación en silencio manteniéndose cerca de la puerta, agradecido de que el nivel superior pareciese más oscuro debido a toda la luz que venía de abajo. El adolescente se arrodilló y luego se acostó por completo en el suelo. Se sujetó a la barandilla que tenía diseños tallados de guerreros involucrados en guerras legendarias y miró hacia abajo.</p><p>—¿Eso es todo, hombre púrpura? —preguntó Raditz en un tono burlón mientras veía a un acobardado alienígena vestido con atuendos reales. Él levantó sus garras como en súplica, lo que solo le causó gracia al saiyayín. Trunks frunció el ceño al ver eso y procedió a examinar al resto de la Corte.</p><p>Raditz y su víctima estaban en el centro, evidentemente las estrellas actuales del “torneo” sádico esperaban atrás. El evento se llevaba a cabo con el único propósito de mofarse de los alienígenas antes de ser sacrificados. Trunks sintió que su estómago se revolvía ante la vista. Detrás de la criatura a la que se enfrentaba Raditz, a más o menos cuatro metros, había más de éstas criaturas que parecían pertenecer a la realeza, ninguno lucía como un humano, pero él reconoció el gran miedo que sentían al ver la locura frente a ellos.</p><p>Tres metros detrás de Raditz estaba el saiyayín amenazador llamado Nappa, él lo observaba todo con la cola bien asegurada a su cintura, un rastreador azul encendido y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.</p><p>Más allá, detrás de Nappa, un poco más arriba y sentado en lo que parecía ser el trono del palacio, se hallaba el saiyayín más pequeño del grupo. Tenía el cabello hacia arriba como una llamarada, negro como la noche, y unos ojos aún más oscuros.</p><p>Trunks sintió que se quedaba sin aliento cuando reconoció los rasgos del rostro del saiyayín desde donde estaba. Había visto esos mismos rasgos toda su vida cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Excepto por los ojos azules y el cabello lavanda, los cuales heredó de su madre, era prácticamente la viva imagen del hombre sentado en el trono debajo de él.</p><p>Sin duda alguna ese era Vegeta, el Príncipe de todos los Saiyayíns, el hombre del cual su madre algún día se enamoraría.</p><p>Su padre.</p><p>—¿Vas a terminar esto sí o no, Raditz? No tenemos todo el día. —Nappa se rio, le divertía el espectáculo frente a él. Vegeta se mantenía en silencio con una expresión entre indiferente y aburrida, tenía el codo apoyado en el brazo del trono y descansaba la cabeza en su mano enguantada. Su rastreador verde brillaba en la oscuridad, un recordatorio silencioso para que Trunks permaneciera oculto mientras formulaba un plan sobre cómo proceder.</p><p>—Deja que me divierta, Nappa —gruñó Raditz en respuesta.</p><p>—Bueno, apresúrate, también quiero un poco de acción —replicó Nappa, la sonrisa en su rostro creció y se giró para mirar a su príncipe— ¿Tú qué dices, Vegeta? ¿Te sientes de humor para divertirte?</p><p>—Tanteé el terreno antes de que llegaran —dijo Vegeta con una voz tan fría que le produjo escalofríos a Trunks. Su voz era grave y más alta que la suya, pero mucho más sádica y calculadora de lo que podía imaginar. Una pizca de demencia acechaba en segundo plano, era como si los saiyayíns pudiesen perder el control en cualquier momento y destruirlos a todos. Vegeta hizo un gesto con su mano libre hacia el techo dañado, las paredes y las escaleras que los rodeaban. —Los ayudé a redecorar, ¿no ves?</p><p>—¡Hey, yo creo que es una mejora! —rio Nappa—. Deberían pagarte por ayudarlos.</p><p>—¿No vas a luchar entonces? —le preguntó Raditz. Trunks lo miró de nuevo y notó que el saiyayín tenía al alienígena al que estaba “enfrentando” en el suelo, él presionaba una bota en su espalda mientras la criatura se retorcía debajo, era claro que agonizaba.</p><p>—Bueno, es que no quiero que mi armadura se ensucie —dijo Vegeta sonriendo de un modo siniestro—. Además, nadie acá merece mi tiempo. Será más entretenido mirarlos a ustedes encargarse de ellos. Estoy un poco decepcionado, la base de operaciones le dio a este planeta una clasificación alta de guerreros, pero estos idiotas no son más que unos débiles.</p><p>—Las clasificaciones tal vez están obsoletas, porque nadie acá representa un desafío, ni siquiera para Raditz que de por sí es débil —agregó Nappa y rio entre dientes. El saiyayín de cabello largo gruñó indignado por el comentario ofensivo, una reacción que hizo a Vegeta soltar una carcajada fuerte. Los ojos de Trunks se entrecerraron porque reconoció esa risa como la misma que precedió a la explosión que sintió cuando se escabulló dentro del palacio, ese reconocimiento hizo tensar su cuerpo.</p><p>Una fracción de segundo después, una luz parpadeó en la pantalla del rastreador de Vegeta. De inmediato miró hacia arriba en dirección al adolescente, dejó de reír y sus ojos negros e intensos inspeccionaron el área. Solo podía ver la barandilla que rodeaba la Corte y más allá, a la oscuridad. Trunks apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para alejarse y ahora se hallaba sentado con la espalda pegada a la puerta de la habitación de la que había salido. Sabía que estaba fuera del alcance de la vista de su padre y suspiró, ahora se preguntaba qué hacer mientras el corazón le golpeaba el pecho.</p><p>¿Debía mostrarse ante ellos? ¿Bajar y pretender ser un saiyayín? ¿Participar en su torneo y ganarse su respeto con sus habilidades en el combate? ¿Y qué si no le creían? O peor, ¿qué si lo forzaban a pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias? Él sabía que incluso una pelea de calentamiento se tornaría rápidamente en una a muerte con sus congéneres saiyayíns. No podía arriesgarse. Tenía que ganarse su confianza y no dejarse provocar, ni siquiera podía dejarles saber cuán poderoso era. Trunks suspiró profundamente al comprender que se le agotaban el tiempo y las opciones.</p><p>Vegeta soltó un gruñido bajo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su vista no se movía del piso superior oscuro. Ni Nappa ni Raditz notaron eso mientras continuaban con sus burlas en el fondo. El príncipe entrecerró los ojos con recelo y dejó de prestarles atención antes de voltear a ver al resto del llamado torneo.</p><p>Había sentido el parpadeo de un monstruoso nivel de poder, pero decidió que su rastreador tuvo un desperfecto. Nadie en el planeta podía ser tan poderoso, era imposible. Había hecho una búsqueda exhaustiva con su rastreador tan pronto como llegó junto a los otros saiyayíns y él era por mucho, el ser más fuerte del lugar. Era capaz de convertir en polvo a sus camaradas si le apetecía. Además, los rastreadores de Nappa y de Raditz no parecieron haber detectado nada. El príncipe gruñó y volvió a recostarse en su trono con el ceño fruncido, se sentía ridículo por haberse dejado llevar por un rastreador que evidentemente requería una reparación.</p><p>Raditz presionó su bota con fuerza sobre la espalda del alienígena, lo que provocó un grito doloroso. Trunks se sintió enfermar cuando reconoció el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose. El resto de los alienígenas estaban acobardados y temblaban mientras el saiyayín se reía.</p><p>—Parece que gané, hombre púrpura. —Raditz se rio.</p><p>—¡Bueno, ahora es mi turno! —dijo Nappa con una voz alta y resonante. Chasqueó los dedos y comenzó a caminar hacia Raditz—. Te has divertido demasiado, ahora yo también quiero.</p><p>—Está bien. Caray, qué impaciente eres. —Raditz volvió a reír y removió su bota del alienígena, el traje real que una vez fue espléndidamente llevado, ahora estaba sucio y hecho harapos. La criatura luchaba por alejarse del brutal saiyayín que lo había herido de un modo tan grave—. Miren muchachos, creo que intenta escapar.</p><p>—El fenómeno intenta marcharse —comentó Nappa riendo por lo bajo—. Déjame ayudarlo.</p><p>Sin advertencia, Nappa pateó al alienígena mandándolo a volar violentamente por el aire hasta atravesar la barandilla. El alienígena rodó por el pasillo y cayó a escasos metros de Trunks. Él observó a la criatura y se horrorizó ante el dolor que vio grabado en su rostro.</p><p>Desde abajo, Vegeta sonreía con satisfacción; a la par, Nappa y Raditz se reían. Trunks apretó los dientes, sabía que tenía que intervenir pronto. No podía dejar que esto continuase, pero tampoco podía pelear con ellos. No, debía usar su ingenio e intentar evitar en lo posible lastimar a esta raza alienígena mientras preservaba su propio futuro.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿a quién elijo? —preguntó Nappa examinando al resto de las criaturas. Ante esto, las cejas de Trunks se fruncieron, había visto demasiado.</p><p>Era la hora de actuar.</p><p>Los alienígenas al instante comenzaron a retroceder haciendo que Raditz se riera, él se había movido para tomar el lugar de Nappa cerca a Vegeta, que permanecía sentado en su trono prestado. El príncipe tenía el cuerpo frente a la acción, pero sus ojos entrecerrados miraban en dirección a donde Nappa pateó al alienígena.</p><p>—Véanlos. —Se burló Raditz—, son todos unos cobardes y merecen morir.</p><p>—Les diré algo, al que se ofrezca voluntariamente le daré un final rápido e indoloro… el resto de ustedes no será tan afortunado —dijo Nappa y se echó a reír, luego inclinó la cabeza y se tronó el cuello—. Entonces, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?</p><p>—¡Basta!</p><p>Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz y los alienígenas miraron hacia la voz que resonó. El príncipe se levantó con calma y sus ojos se enfocaron en el adolescente que se encontraba a la vista de todos parado sobre la barandilla del mirador ubicada por encima de ellos. Nappa le gruñó al muchacho mientras Raditz presionaba el botón de su rastreador para evaluar a la nueva amenaza. Los alienígenas alarmados retrocedieron horrorizados porque otro monstruo estaba allí para lastimarlos y destruir más de su palacio real. Trunks les lanzó una mirada asesina a todos antes de saltar desde arriba, hizo una voltereta en el medio del aire y cayó en el piso frente a la pasmada audiencia.</p><p>—¿Quién es este? —preguntó Nappa a nadie en particular, molesto porque su diversión era interrumpida—. No se ve como los demás.</p><p>—Raditz —ordenó Vegeta con dureza, sin dejar de ver al muchacho. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se preguntó si este joven era a quien su rastreador había registrado más temprano. Pero eso era imposible, ¿un muchacho con tanto poder? Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento.</p><p>—Estoy en eso —dijo Raditz, le urgía que su rastreador funcionara bien para no despertar la ira del príncipe—. Tiene un nivel de cinco, Vegeta —le informó con una sonrisa—. Es patético, su nivel de poder está incluso por debajo del de estos alienígenas.</p><p>—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el príncipe. Trunks bajó la cabeza, dejó que el cabello lavanda cayera frente a sus ojos y permaneció en silencio. Raditz y Nappa se miraron mientras Vegeta gruñía furioso. El príncipe dio un paso adelante—. Respóndeme ahora, muchacho, o te silenciaré para siempre —le advirtió. Trunks pudo notar que no había mentira ni fanfarronería en la voz de su padre.</p><p>Era ahora o nunca.</p><p>Lentamente, él se acercó al grupo, los alienígenas de inmediato se apartaron de su camino y se acurrucaron juntos, no estaban seguros de qué esperar de estos extraños. Nappa y Raditz se miraron, tampoco confiaban en el muchacho, en cambio, Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Cuando Trunks estuvo solo a unos pocos metros de su padre, sorprendió a todos en la Corte al arrodillarse en una pierna frente a él.</p><p>—Príncipe Vegeta, este pueblo está indefenso y no representa ninguna amenaza para usted ni para sus amigos saiyayíns —dijo Trunks con la cabeza baja y la vista enfocada en el suelo—. Le pido por favor que los deje en paz.</p><p>—Miren, tienen un embajador que habla por ellos —exclamó Raditz en tono burlón.</p><p>—Al menos ahora podemos traducir lo que esas cosas espantosas nos dicen —añadió Nappa.</p><p>—Ustedes dos, esperen —dijo Vegeta mirando con diversión al adolescente arrodillado ante él—. Al parecer mi reputación me precede. ¿Sabes quién soy, muchacho?</p><p>—Sí, usted es Vegeta, el Príncipe de todos los Saiyayíns —respondió Trunks sin alzar la mirada.</p><p>—¿Puedo preguntarte cómo es que sabes eso? Claramente no eres de este planeta, para nada luces como uno de los nativos —señaló Vegeta, su curiosidad se despertó, pero en sus ojos oscuros había suspicacia. Pudo ver al adolescente vacilar y se rio, aunque no existía humor en su voz—. No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, muchacho.</p><p>Trunks vaciló solo un poco más e inmediatamente sintió que su cabeza giraba hacia un lado. Usó una mano para estabilizarse sobre el piso después de que Vegeta lo abofeteó. Su padre era poderoso, mucho más de lo que había pensado. Aun cuando él era un millón de veces más fuerte, sabía que no podía hacer alarde de sus poderes durante el tiempo que estuviese frente a la compañía que tenía. Escupió un poco de sangre mientras era sujetado de un modo rudo por la chaqueta.</p><p>—Te lo advertí una vez, muchacho —dijo Vegeta y se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre Trunks, el príncipe levantó su mano libre para acumular la energía con la que formar una esfera de ki—. Respóndeme ahora o morirás. ¿Cómo es que sabes de mí?, ¿con quién estás?</p><p>—Hazlo, Vegeta —lo alentó Raditz—. Él podría estar con ellos.</p><p>—Ellos no tienen importancia para nosotros —contrargumentó Nappa—. Los podemos destruir fácilmente.</p><p>—Sí, pero si él está con ellos, entonces no vivirá para contarlo —gruñó Vegeta, el agarre en la chaqueta de Trunks aumentó mientras una sonrisa siniestra se apoderaba de su rostro. El adolescente sintió escalofríos, ¿es que estaba demente?—. Después de todo, es cuestión de principios.</p><p>—Sé quién es usted —dijo Trunks haciendo contacto visual directo con su padre—, porque yo también soy un saiyayín.</p><p>La habitación quedó en silencio.</p><p>Vegeta observó fijamente al adolescente, el shock estaba grabado en sus facciones y la esfera de ki desapareció de sus dedos. Nappa se quedó boquiabierto, Raditz solo miraba. Trunks intentó evaluar qué reacción tendría su padre una vez que la conmoción desapareciera, pero no podía leer nada bien al príncipe. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos mientras Raditz y Nappa pasaban lentamente sus miradas del muchacho a su líder. Pero vegeta observaba con tanta intensidad al adolescente que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a interrumpirlo hasta que él estuviera listo.</p><p>Finalmente, la conmoción desapareció del rostro de Vegeta para darle paso a la ira. Más rápido de lo que Trunks fue capaz de pensar, su padre lo agarró y lo lanzó con violencia enviándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás. El adolescente se recuperó en el aire y aterrizó de cuclillas.</p><p>—Es imposible —gruñó Vegeta— ¡Maldito seas tú y tus mentiras!</p><p>—Déjame encargarme de esta rata —le pidió Nappa sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Trunks, estaba ansioso por retomar lo que había dejado—. Le enseñaré un par de cosas para que no tome a nuestra raza en broma.</p><p>—Vas a desear ser saiyayín, muchacho. —Raditz se rio por lo bajo.</p><p>—No estoy mintiendo —dijo Trunks, su voz se oía firme y decidida. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de su padre. Bajó la cabeza y continuó—. Príncipe Vegeta, es un honor estar en su presencia. Sé de usted porque tengo sangre saiyayín corriendo por mis venas. Usted es mi príncipe y no le deseo ningún mal.</p><p>—¿Crees que soy un tonto, muchacho? —siseó Vegeta furioso—. Los únicos saiyayíns puros sobrevivientes somos Nappa, Raditz y yo, y tal vez Kakaroto, el hermano de Raditz, si sobrevivió a su misión. Tres con seguridad, quizá cuatro. Tú no figuras en la ecuación.</p><p>—TENGO sangre saiyayín —refutó Trunks.</p><p>—Mentiroso —replicó Raditz, indignado de que esa piltrafa estuviera parada frente a Vegeta—, los saiyayíns no tenemos ese ridículo color de cabello. Todos los puros lo tenemos negro.</p><p>—Es correcto —afirmó Vegeta mirando a Trunks—. Un verdadero saiyayín tiene el cabello negro y tú no lo tienes. Y lo más importante, no tienes cola. No eres un saiyayín.</p><p>Trunks palideció un poco, no había pensado en ninguno de los aspectos que los saiyayíns acababan de mencionar. Aunque eso no importaba, no era como si tuviera el tiempo o los métodos para teñirse el cabello de negro ni tampoco podía crecerle una cola espontáneamente. Viendo las miradas hostiles que recibía de los saiyayíns y la categórica mirada asesina que le estaba dando su padre, Trunks supo que tenía que confesar. Lentamente se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza otra vez.</p><p>—Príncipe Vegeta… Usted tiene razón, no soy un saiyayín puro, de hecho, soy mitad saiyayín —dijo.</p><p>—¿Un mestizo? —preguntó Vegeta incrédulo, sus ojos mostraban sospechas.</p><p>—Sí, mi padre fue un saiyayín puro y mi madre era… de una raza diferente —continuó Trunks, no quería dar mayor información sobre su pasado—. Mi padre murió en batalla cuando yo era una criatura, por lo que nunca lo conocí. Tengo sangre saiyayín, no miento.</p><p>Los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraron mientras Nappa y Raditz se acercaban a él. Raditz examinó a Trunks, que aún tenía la cabeza baja, y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Luego ambos le dieron la espalda al adolescente deliberadamente y observaron a Vegeta. Ante el prolongado silencio, Trunks levantó un poco la cabeza para echarles un vistazo, dos de los dedos de su mano derecha estaban cruzados.</p><p>—¿Un mestizo? Imposible —susurró Raditz.</p><p>—Podría estar con ellos —le dijo Nappa a Vegeta—. ¿Y si es un espía tratando de infiltrarse?</p><p>Vegeta gruñó.</p><p>—Ya nos superan en número, cientos contra tres. ¿Por qué se molestarían en reclutar a un muchacho débil para que pelee sus batallas?</p><p>—Te quieren muerto, están desesperados —señaló Raditz—. Quizá ellos amenazaron con matar al muchacho o a su familia a cambio de que se ganara nuestra confianza para obtener información sobre nuestro paradero y actividades.</p><p>—Puedo matarlos a todos con una sola mano —dijo secamente Vegeta y resopló—. Sus esfuerzos son insufribles, no valen la pena ni para perder el sueño.</p><p>—Los reportes dicen que se están haciendo más fuertes y que están en un reclutamiento agresivo —le recordó Nappa—. Tenemos muchos enemigos en el universo.</p><p>—Lo sé, es un problema, pero no uno sin solución. No sé cómo este muchacho puede ser de utilidad para ellos.</p><p>—Es sospechoso considerando los eventos de la semana pasada —susurró Raditz.</p><p>Vegeta volvió su mirada hacia Raditz y sus ojos se entrecerraron.</p><p>—¿Les temes? —A pesar de ser formulada como pregunta, fue pronunciada más como una declaración.</p><p>—No —respondió inmediatamente Raditz—, solo no quiero que nos sorprendan.</p><p>—Deja que Vegeta y yo nos hagamos cargo de la estrategia. —Se burló Nappa. Raditz se enfureció ante el ambiguo insulto y, aun así, no replicó. Mientras Vegeta analizaba la situación, los otros dos saiyayins lo observaban expectantes.</p><p>Detrás de ellos, Trunks miraba a los alienígenas que permanecían muy juntos cerca de la pared del fondo. Quería hacerles un ademán para que se marcharan, pero sabía que su padre lo vería. Volvió sus ojos hacia los saiyayíns, con una rodilla aún en el suelo.</p><p>Nappa era enorme y Raditz era casi tan alto como él, sin embargo, su padre, Vegeta, era mucho más bajo que ellos. Apenas llegaba por encima del codo de Nappa sin su cabello. Incluyéndolo, casi a su hombro. En complexión, ni siquiera se comparaba a los dos saiyayins más altos. Mientras aquellos eran de músculos demasiado gruesos y bien definidos, él era más esbelto. Parecía delgado en comparación.</p><p>Trunks intentaba no mirarlo, pero tenía una presencia tan dominante que era difícil no hacerlo. Además, todavía trataba de deducir su edad. Claramente su padre era mayor que él, aunque era complicado saber cuánto más. Debía admitir que no conocía mucho de los saiyayíns, a causa de eso fue tomado por sorpresa con lo del cabello y había olvidado por completo su falta de cola, pero sabía que conservaban su juventud mucho más tiempo que los humanos. Como resultado, iba a ser muy difícil adivinar la edad de su padre.</p><p>Lo que no era difícil de entender era el hecho de que independientemente de las diferencias de estatura, Nappa y Raditz eran los súbditos de Vegeta y él era su líder. Trunks trató de no vigilarlos mucho mientras hablaban entre sí en voz baja. Esperó, su cuerpo estaba tenso.</p><p>Finalmente, los dos saiyayíns subalternos se voltearon a mirarlo. Raditz dio unos cuantos pasos adelante y Nappa se mantuvo al lado de Vegeta. El saiyayín más pequeño miraba con intensidad a Trunks, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y no mostraba ninguna emoción en el rostro. A su lado derecho, Nappa reía entre dientes. El adolescente se levantó y enfrentó a Raditz, su rostro parecía de piedra.</p><p>—Hemos decidido que aún si lo que dices es verdad, muchacho, y tú eres en realidad un saiyayín mestizo, tus genes híbridos desafortunadamente te hacen débil. Por lo tanto, no nos sirves para nada —dijo Raditz con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos—. Qué mal.</p><p>—O tal vez sus rastreadores son limitados —respondió Trunks con calma. Vegeta arqueó una ceja por ello, pero se mantuvo en silencio.</p><p>—¿Es esto algún tipo de reto? —siseó Raditz indignado. Trunks solo le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia como respuesta.</p><p><em>Nappa</em>, Vegeta se comunicó en silencio con su subordinado. Nappa miró al príncipe por el rabillo del ojo. <em>¿Reconoces a este muchacho?</em></p><p><em>No,</em> respondió mentalmente Nappa, <em>nunca he visto al muchacho en mi vida, ¿por qué preguntas?</em></p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a Trunks. <em>Me parece familiar, como que lo he visto antes.</em></p><p><em>Mmm</em>, Nappa volteó a mirar al muchacho y estudio sus facciones con más detenimiento. <em>Ahora que lo mencionas, también me parece familiar.</em></p><p>
  <em>Supongo que no importa, no nos es útil, incluso si es uno de los nuestros.</em>
</p><p><em>Lo sé, Frízer destruiría a ese muchacho solo con mirarlo, </em>se burló Nappa.</p><p>Vegeta apretó los dientes, los músculos de su mandíbula se contrajeron. No respondió.</p><p>—En caso de que no lo hayas notado, muchacho, tenemos algo así como un torneo. —le dijo Raditz con desprecio—. Ahora, tienes dos opciones. Puedes irte en este momento y morir más tarde cuando destruyamos este patético planeta o puedes quedarte y morir ahora, aquí, en nuestro torneo.</p><p>—¿Y qué tal una tercera opción? —sugirió Trunks.</p><p>—¿Cuál es?</p><p>—Me uno a ustedes, chicos, después de todo, tres es un número impar —contestó Trunks con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>Los tres saiyayíns lo miraron pálidos, como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza frente a ellos. Finalmente Raditz soltó una sonora carcajada mientras Nappa hacía lo mismo. Vegeta no reaccionó, sus ojos aún escrutaban al adolescente, intentaba averiguar por qué se le hacía tan familiar.</p><p>—¿Tú, con nosotros? Muchacho, no me hagas reír —dijo Raditz y negó con la cabeza divertido—. Bien, dado que continúas aquí, asumo que prefieres la segunda opción. Ya que estás tan ansioso por ser uno de los nuestros, te mostraré uno de los trucos de la profesión. —Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro, él levantó una mano por encima de la cabeza y una luz azul comenzó a salir. Vegeta y Nappa observaron expectantes mientras Trunks miraba a Raditz—. Llamo a esta técnica “mira al pajarito"…</p><p>Trunks simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, Raditz representaba una amenaza tan pequeña para él que era casi triste y, sin embargo, sabía que no podía destruirlo. No deseaba tentar al destino con un drástico cambio en la línea de tiempo que siempre conoció. Pero solo porque no podía matar a Raditz, no quería decir que iba a dejarse humillar frente a Nappa y a Vegeta. Ambos saiyayíns lo miraron, las cifras en sus rastreadores activados comenzaron a aumentar a toda prisa mientras Raditz incrementaba su nivel de poder.</p><p>—Aquí te va, ¡atrápala! —gritó Raditz lanzándole una esfera de energía al adolescente.</p><p>Esta alcanzó a Trunks un segundo después. Otra fracción de tiempo pasó y él ya había desviado el ataque. Estratégicamente la envió a través de un agujero que tenía el edificio para no causarle un mayor daño estructural. No había movido un músculo, excepto para levantar la mano y desviarla. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio que los saiyayíns lo miraban sorprendidos.</p><p>—¡Imposible! —gritó un incrédulo Raditz con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba a Trunks—. ¡No hay manera de que haya podido bloquear mi ataque desde tan cerca!</p><p>Nappa presionó el botón al lado de su rastreador para ordenar una lectura de Trunks.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que leíste un nivel de cinco, Raditz?</p><p>En ese instante, Vegeta recordó el parpadeo de poder que había sentido hace poco. Paralelo a eso, Raditz miró irritado a Nappa:</p><p>—¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¡Sé cómo leer mi rastreador!</p><p>—Era él —se dijo Vegeta en voz baja, un poco sorprendido y a la vez molesto de que el muchacho pareciera ser más fuerte de lo que dejaba ver.</p><p>—Todavía estoy recibiendo un poder de cinco —informó Nappa mirando a su príncipe—. Es imposible que haya bloqueado ese ataque con un nivel de poder tan bajo.</p><p>—De algún modo, este muchacho sabe cómo suprimirlo —comentó Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia Raditz y a Trunks. Todos voltearon a mirarlo e inmediatamente Raditz se apartó. Vegeta hizo contacto visual con Trunks y el adolescente se tensó. Los ojos de su padre eran ilegibles—, ¿no es así, muchacho?</p><p>—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Raditz, pero su príncipe lo ignoró.</p><p>Lentamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Vegeta comenzó a caminar alrededor de Trunks, el adolescente permaneció tranquilo a pesar de que se sentía como una presa que estaba siendo acosada por un peligroso depredador: su padre lo analizaba. Siguió los movimientos del príncipe por el rabillo del ojo, en guardia debido a un posible ataque por la espalda.</p><p>—Hace rato, mi rastreador detectó una lectura de poder masivo aquí mismo en el palacio. Fue por un breve instante y luego desapareció —dijo Vegeta con tono igual de indescifrable mientras continuaba caminando alrededor de Trunks. Él les lanzó una mirada a sus subordinados—. El poder que leí era más alto que el de ustedes dos y creo que le pertenecía al muchacho.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Nappa.</p><p>—¡Eso es imposible! —añadió Raditz— ¿Este muchacho es más fuerte que nosotros dos?</p><p>—Muéstranos, muchacho —ordenó Vegeta parándose ahora frente a Trunks. La cara del príncipe se animó por la curiosidad mientras sonreía, era claro que estaba intrigado y agradecido de que la visita al planeta no hubiera sido una total pérdida de tiempo—. Muéstranos tu verdadero poder.</p><p>Trunks sabía que los rastreadores explotarían si escuchaba a su padre y se convertía en un super saiyayín, eso no debía ocurrir. El adolescente respiró hondo, no estaba seguro de cuánto era demasiado. Podía incrementar su nivel de poder en un instante con un esfuerzo pequeño, pero lo último que quería era mostrarse como el saiyayín vivo más fuerte. Su madre no le había dicho mucho sobre su padre y, aun así, él conocía lo suficiente, sabía que heriría profundamente su orgullo si le mostraba que era el más poderoso de los dos.</p><p>Trunks apretó los dientes y los puños con fuerza haciendo un espectáculo mayor del que necesitaba a fin de evitar más sospechas. Vio a los tres rastreadores activarse simultáneamente y luces parpadear cuando su poder comenzó a subir. Cerró los ojos, usó su disciplina para mantener un aumento razonable utilizando una fracción ínfima de su verdadero potencial.</p><p>—Asombroso —susurró Vegeta mientras veía pasmado al adolescente—, su nivel de poder está por encima de los nueve mil.</p><p>—Y…, sigue subiendo… —tartamudeó Raditz mirando los números elevarse en su rastreador.</p><p>—¡Alcanzó los doce mil! —exclamó Nappa— ¡Es más fuerte que yo! —Trunks tomó eso como una señal para detenerse. Lentamente exhaló y se relajó, abrió los ojos para mirar a los saiyayíns frente a él.</p><p>—Debe estar dañado, ¡es imposible! —gruñó Raditz antes de quitarse el rastreador para aplastarlo en su mano. Vegeta le dio una mirada a Nappa y el saiyayín más alto asintió.</p><p>—Raditz —dijo Nappa mientras se acercaba tronándose los nudillos—, vamos a ver si están buenos nuestros rastreadores.</p><p>Antes de que Trunks tuviera la oportunidad de contestar, Raditz y Nappa se abalanzaron sobre él. Raditz llegó primero e iba a golpearlo, pero Trunks desapareció antes de que lo lograra. El saiyayín apenas notó que el adolescente ya no se hallaba frente a él cuando este reapareció por detrás y le dio una patada tan fuerte en la espalda que lo envió volando completamente agónico unos tres o cuatro metros hacia adelante. Nappa lo alcanzó una fracción de segundo después, sin embargo, antes de que supiera lo que pasaba, fue pateado tras las piernas y cayó de rodillas, el hombre abrió la boca para gritar de dolor y se congeló al sentir el frío metal de una espada presionada contra su cuello.</p><p>—No te muevas… mi espada podría resbalarse —le advirtió Trunks. Todo el suceso tomó menos de dos segundos, pero ahora él era el único que quedaba en pie. Unas carcajadas resonaron de repente haciendo que Trunks mirara al más pequeño de los saiyayíns, al cual le divertía lo que acababa de ocurrir.</p><p>—Este muchacho los ha hecho quedar como idiotas. —Vegeta se rio, incluso su risa tenía una mezcla de locura en ella. Trunks frunció el ceño y alejó su espada de Nappa antes de retroceder un paso mientras el saiyayín alto se levantaba. Nappa se volvió para encarar al adolescente con una vena pulsando en su frente, era evidente que se sentía molesto y humillado.</p><p>—Pequeño rufián —dijo Nappa con despreció. Trunks miró por el rabillo del ojo a Raditz que se levantaba poco a poco—, voy a darte una lección que nunca olvidarás.</p><p>—Suficiente —ordenó Vegeta en voz alta—. Parece que el muchacho no es tan debilucho y quiere unírsenos. —Él miró intencionalmente a Nappa—. Podríamos necesitar algunos refuerzos, solo para estar seguros.</p><p>Nappa se indignó, estaba enfurecido y, aun así, se mordió la lengua. Raditz cojeó hacia ellos queriendo fulminar a Trunks con la mirada.</p><p>—Vegeta, ni siquiera es un saiyayín puro —gruñó Raditz. El príncipe volvió su mirada penetrante hacia el saiyayín y él al instante añadió—. Pe…pero si tú piensas que vale la pena…</p><p>—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? —preguntó Vegeta acercándose a Trunks nuevamente.</p><p>—Yo… no tengo nombre. —dijo Trunks escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Bajó la mirada mientras su padre se aproximaba a él—. Mi madre no me puso uno.</p><p>—Así que tenemos una porquería de mestizo sin nombre —comentó Vegeta mostrando un falso asombro y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Trunks otra vez—. Eres un caso de caridad, muchacho, pero este no es un centro de adopciones, ¿sabes? —Trunks asintió sin responder, así que Vegeta continuó— Dijiste que tu padre era un saiyayín puro. ¿Cómo se llamaba?</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió Trunks.</p><p>—No me gusta que me mientan, muchacho —le advirtió Vegeta con un gruñido peligroso.</p><p>De improviso, su puño salió disparado y golpeó a Trunks con fuerza en la espalda. El golpe no se sintió ni tan remotamente fuerte como el de los androides de su tiempo, pero el adolescente igual cayó sobre sus rodillas e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sintió que Vegeta lo tomaba por el cabello para tirar de su cabeza hacia atrás.</p><p>—No estoy mintiendo, no sé su nombre, mi madre nunca me lo dijo —contestó Trunks del modo más convincente que pudo, en ese momento sintió que el metal de su propia espada lo presionaba por debajo del mentón. Repentinamente deseó ser un mejor mentiroso. Su padre era muy intuitivo y él no podía permitirse ningún error ahora.</p><p>—¿Nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó Vegeta.</p><p>—No —respondió Trunks con una mueca de dolor cuando su padre le sujetó con más fuerza el cabello.</p><p>—¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?</p><p>—No tengo uno.</p><p>—¿Por qué estás en este planeta?</p><p>—Aterricé aquí por accidente. Mi nave fue destruida cuando llegué.</p><p>—¿Conoces a un sujeto llamado Ares?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Estás trabajando para alguien? —Vegeta presionó más fuerte la espada contra la piel de Trunks.</p><p>—No, para nadie.</p><p>El príncipe se quedó en silencio contemplándolo mientras Nappa y Raditz miraban ansiosos; querían terminar lo que habían comenzado, solo esperaban la orden. Trunks también se mantuvo en silencio, deseaba que los latidos de su corazón reduzcan su velocidad. Si su padre no le creía, ¿entonces que iba a hacer? Empezarían una lucha total y no debía permitirlo. Podía matar por accidente a cualquiera de ellos con su enorme diferencia de poderes y ellos seguramente no se detendrían hasta verlo muerto.</p><p>Lo más rápido que le fue posible intentó idear un plan por si Vegeta descubría su engaño. ¿Tal vez podría noquearlos y robar una de sus naves? Pero ellos serían capaces de perseguirlo. Estaba casi seguro de que lo convertirían en una misión. Pese a ello, probablemente esa era su mejor opción si el plan actual fallaba.</p><p>De improviso, el metal fue removido de su piel y su cabello fue liberado. Trunks abrió los ojos poco a poco y miró con curiosidad al príncipe de los saiyayíns que estaba de pie a su lado. Él lo miraba amenazante sosteniendo la espada con su mano derecha. Después de unos minutos sonrió de un modo siniestro.</p><p>—Bueno, ahora trabajas para nosotros, muchacho —declaró.</p><p>—¡¿Qué? ¿Vamos a dejar que esta rata mestiza venga con nosotros? —gritó Raditz indignado.</p><p>Vegeta se tronó el cuello.</p><p>—Discúlpame, tengo que ocuparme de algo —le dijo a Trunks con una fingida cortesía. El adolescente se levantó y vio como el príncipe caminaba hacia Raditz, que retrocedió un poco.</p><p>—Vegeta, lo siento, yo no…</p><p>Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Vegeta saltó al aire y pateó a Raditz directo en la cara. El saiyayín salió volando y se estrelló contra una pared mientras el príncipe aterrizaba suavemente sobre sus pies.</p><p>—Te rompí la mandíbula para no tener que oírte. La próxima vez que cuestiones una de mis decisiones, te romperé el cuello para no tener que hacerlo jamás. No te lo advertiré otra vez —le aseguró molesto y le lanzó una mirada a Nappa para darle una advertencia silenciosa. Regresó con Trunks que lo veía conmocionado y el saiyayín calvo se fue a asistir a Raditz.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿en dónde estábamos? —preguntó Vegeta como si no hubiera pasado nada. Trunks intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Se estaba cuestionando más y más la cordura de su padre cada instante que pasaba— Ah, sí —dijo el príncipe—, te nos ibas a unir, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Mmm, sí —respondió Trunks indeciso, dudaba un poco de su plan ahora.</p><p>—Bien, ven conmigo entonces, muchacho —le ordenó Vegeta mientras caminaba. Trunks titubeó un momento antes de seguir a su padre, el estómago se le revolvió al ver que se dirigían hacia los olvidados alienígenas que habían visto todo. Era evidente que estaban demasiado asustados para huir, aunque de ninguna manera se los hubiesen permitido.</p><p>Vegeta caminó directo hacia el alienígena más pequeño que parecía un niño y lo tomó por uno de sus brazos escamosos. Las otras criaturas gritaron en protesta, pero Vegeta tiró del niño para acercarlo más a él, luego lo soltó y levantó su mano hacia los demás.</p><p>—¡No, no haga eso! —gritó Trunks justo cuando una esfera de ki estaba siendo preparada para ser disparada. Vegeta lo miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de sonreír.</p><p>—Y afirmas que tienes sangre saiyayín —dijo con un tono burlón. Bajó la mano y se giró hacia Trunks—, pero no vas a unirte a la cacería con nosotros sin participar. Nadie tiene permitido ser un espectador, excepto yo.</p><p>—No le han hecho nada —respondió Trunks en voz baja y miró directo a los ojos oscuros de su padre, dentro de esos ojos no había nada. Vegeta le devolvió la mirada a su hijo.</p><p>—No recuerdo que alguna vez eso fuera relevante —replicó Vegeta, el indicio de locura en su voz ahora ya no era tan pequeño—, pero puedo ver que eres nuevo en esto, muchacho, así que haremos un trato. Tú te haces cargo de este. —Agarró al niño alienígena junto a él y se lo lanzó a Trunks— Y te ahorraré el resto. Si te rehúsas, me encargaré de todos. —Vegeta le extendió la espada que sostenía en su mano, su mirada era desafiante—. Es hora de ensuciarse las manos.</p><p>Vacilando, Trunks tomó la espada, la volteó para empuñarla y miró al pequeño alienígena que tenía enfrente. Él lo vio con terror y Trunks sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Este ser no le había hecho nada a él ni a su padre. No se podía defender, así como él tampoco podía defenderse de los androides de su época.</p><p>Trunks, con la mano temblorosa, puso la espada sobre el hombro del alienígena. El pequeño soltó lo que pareció ser un gemido y él levantó la mirada hacia su padre que lo observaba.</p><p>—Estoy esperando —le advirtió Vegeta. Trunks asintió, tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Levantó la espada y la bajó rápidamente.</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo con un tono apesadumbrado mientras alzaba la mirada de nuevo hacia su padre—, no puedo.</p><p>Vegeta observó la espada del adolescente parar a una fracción de distancia del cuello del alienígena. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los azules de su hijo. Hubo silencio, Trunks lentamente retiró la espada y la colocó otra vez en su funda. La mirada del príncipe desconcertó a Trunks haciéndolo sentir algo ansioso. Miró al resto de los saiyayíns: Nappa todavía seguía donde había estado hace poco; Raditz, que estaba ahora a su lado con la mandíbula amoratada, lo observaba con odio desde su posición. Vio de nuevo a su padre.</p><p>Vegeta sonrió repentinamente.</p><p>—Ya veo, la basura genética de tu madre ha contaminado cualquier atisbo del orgullo saiyayín que hayas tenido. Perdiste tu lado asesino aun cuando eres muy poderoso para tu edad. Tu sentimentalismo te hace débil, muchacho. —Trunks no supo cómo responder, así que solo asintió en silencio—. Está bien, supongo. Te enseñaré a utilizar tu verdadero instinto saiyayín para pelear.</p><p>—No puedo matar a ese niño —murmuró Trunks, Vegeta solo se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Hey, muchacho, no te preocupes por eso —le aseguró Vegeta y Trunks lo miró confundido—, no estás acostumbrado, lo entiendo. —Él se acercó tranquilamente al niño, puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y el pequeño alienígena se estremeció—. Yo también tengo corazón, sabes —continuó y la sonrisa siniestra volvió a su rostro mientras miraba directo a Trunks, que ahora estaba tenso—. No soy tan malo, muchacho. De hecho, soy un gran tipo una vez que llegas a conocerme.</p><p>—Sí, no me cabe duda —dijo Trunks titubeando. Vegeta solo se rio entre dientes y apretó más fuerte los hombros del alienígena.</p><p>De improviso hubo un flash de luz ardiente y brillante.</p><p>—¡No! —gritó Trunks.</p><p>La palabra no había dejado sus labios cuando el cuerpo ahora decapitado del niño cayó al suelo. Vegeta automáticamente se giró hacia los demás y les disparó una ráfaga de energía que los desintegró mientras Trunks veía todo horrorizado.</p><p>El saiyayín bajó la mano y miró el cuerpo del alienígena decapitado frente a él.</p><p>—Mmm —resopló—, parece que tanta acción le hizo perder la cabeza. —Miró hacia Trunks, esta vez no sonreía, sino que lo veía fríamente—. Siempre cumplo mi palabra, muchacho. —Se volteó y regresó con los otros saiyayíns—. Supongo que soy el nuevo campeón —dijo riendo de esa manera tan propia de él mientras Trunks, aturdido, caía de rodillas frente al cuerpo sin vida del niño.</p><p>Su padre era un monstruo, un asesino, uno cruel y sin corazón. Trunks apenas había interactuado con el hombre y ya lo había sacudido hasta la médula. ¿Cómo iba a manejar pasar días, quizás semanas con él mientras intentaba reparar la cápsula de su máquina del tiempo?</p><p>—Vamos, muchacho —gritó Nappa, Trunks levantó la vista y vio que Vegeta ya estaba saliendo de la Corte con Raditz siguiéndolo de cerca. El saiyayín calvo aún permanecía parado mirándolo, era claro que esperaba por él.</p><p>El adolescente cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó lágrimas de frustración por la situación en la que se veía envuelto, pero no tenía otra opción.</p><p>Lentamente se paró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La base de operaciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Punto sin retorno</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo tres</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>La base de operaciones</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trunks miraba el fuego que Raditz había iniciado. Raditz, Nappa y él estaban sentados alrededor de las llamas, y acostado, alejado de ellos, se encontraba Vegeta. El príncipe yacía de espaldas con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Tenía una rodilla levantada y la otra pierna se apoyaba en esta, sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Trunks le echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando, como para asegurarse de que el hombre acostado en el suelo era de verdad su padre. Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, años de preguntas, pero nadie hablaba y él no iba a ser quien rompiera el silencio.</p><p>De improviso, Raditz se levantó y se fue molesto. Trunks lo miró con recelo, no tenía que ser un genio para ver que el hombre odiaba el hecho de que Vegeta le hubiera permitido unirse al grupo.</p><p>—¿A dónde va? —preguntó Trunks. El único sonido que escuchó como respuesta fue el crepitar de las llamas frente a él. Miró a Nappa que observaba la figura en retirada de Raditz con disgusto y luego miró a su padre, pero el príncipe no había movido ni un músculo. Era difícil saber si incluso estaba despierto.</p><p>Finalmente, Nappa gruñó. </p><p>—No te preocupes por Raditz, muchacho —dijo el hombre grande mientras se giraba para verlo por encima de las llamas. Trunks podía distinguir su propia imagen en el reflejo del rastreador azul de Nappa—. Él hace eso todas las noches.</p><p>—¿Hace qué? —preguntó Trunks. El adolescente miró a Vegeta de nuevo, como si esperara que su padre se uniera a la conversación. Quería tanto hablar con él y entender lo que le sucedió para que fuera como era. Seguramente ya no era así cuando conoció a su madre... Solo podía preguntarse cómo el asesino acostado en el suelo pudo un día reclamar el corazón de su madre.</p><p>Nappa, ajeno a la mirada que el adolescente le daba el príncipe saiyayín, resopló en respuesta.</p><p>—Piensa que su hermano está vivo en alguna parte.</p><p>—¿Tiene un hermano? —preguntó Trunks sorprendido mientras miraba en la dirección por la que Raditz se había marchado—. Ah, sí... ustedes lo comentaron antes... —dijo y recordó a su padre mencionar que lo más probable era que hubiera otro saiyayín en el universo. Trunks miró a Raditz que estaba de espaldas a ellos, era claro que el hombre contemplaba el cielo nocturno. Su mente comenzó a pensar a toda velocidad, solo existía otro saiyayín de sangre pura con el que no se había encontrado todavía.</p><p>
  <em>Gokú...</em>
</p><p>—"Tenía" un hermano —corrigió Nappa—. No hay forma de que aún esté vivo.</p><p>—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó Trunks.</p><p>El adolescente oyó un gruñido y miró a Vegeta, él todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ahora fruncía el ceño. </p><p>—Realmente no sabes nada acerca de tu propio pueblo, ¿verdad, muchacho? ¿Estás seguro de que eres un saiyayín?</p><p>—Sí, lo soy —respondió Trunks al instante. Vegeta abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para verlo. El adolescente sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda ante la mirada fría que su padre le estaba dando. Él tenía una forma de mirar tan agresiva que podía derretir el acero.</p><p>Vegeta se quedó mirando a Trunks un poco más antes de resoplar. Luego volvió la cabeza hacia el cielo para contemplarlo y finalmente cerró los ojos otra vez. </p><p>—Nappa, educa al muchacho —ordenó.</p><p>Nappa suspiró y se sacó el rastreador para tirarlo a un lado, se reclinó en un tronco que estaba detrás de él y estiró las piernas. Trunks se quedó en silencio sentado con las piernas cruzadas esperando a que hablara.</p><p>—Bueno... —comenzó Nappa antes de fruncir el ceño—. Hay mucho que contar... Ay, Vegeta —gimió mirando a su príncipe—. No sé por donde empezar.</p><p>Vegeta sonrió burlonamente mientras el hombre grande se reía avergonzado.</p><p>—Empieza desde el principio.</p><p>—Bueno, está bien —cedió Nappa. Agarró una vara que estaba cerca, atizó el fuego y comenzó a ordenar sus pensamientos. Menos de un minuto después alzó la vista y encontró a Trunks mirándolo. El hombre grande parpadeó, sintió una sensación de <em>déjà vu</em> al ver los destellos de la luz de las llamas iluminar el rostro del adolescente—. ¿Estás seguro de que nunca nos hemos visto antes, muchacho?</p><p>—Estoy seguro. Definitivamente recordaría a alguien tan grande como tú —respondió Trunks esperando que la tensión en sus músculos no lo delatara. Nunca había estado más agradecido de no parecerse tanto a su padre como en ese momento.</p><p>—Bueno, nosotros los saiyayíns preparamos planetas para que otros los compren. Antes de que nuestro planeta Vegetasei fuera destruido por un gran meteorito, enviábamos a nuestros bebés más débiles a otros planetas para que los purgaran, una vez hecho eso los vendíamos. El hermano de Raditz fue enviado a una de esas misiones.</p><p>—Comprendo —dijo Trunks mientras bajaba sus ojos para ver las llamas otra vez—. Y él nunca regresó.</p><p>—¿Cómo podría? Nuestro planeta fue destruido —le explicó Nappa. Trunks atrapó a su padre atisbando por el rabillo del ojo—. Además, hicimos una búsqueda en el planeta y todavía hay vida allí. Falló en su misión, lo que nunca le pasa a un saiyayín. Solo hay una explicación para eso.</p><p>—Está muerto —dijo Trunks en voz baja.</p><p>—Exacto —exclamó Nappa sonriendo abiertamente—. Hey, Vegeta, tenemos un genio aquí.</p><p>Vegeta solo gruñó en respuesta.</p><p>Trunks miró de nuevo a Raditz.</p><p>—¿Pero y si él todavía está vivo?</p><p>—Eso no importa —le aseguró Vegeta con brusquedad—. Si Kakaroto está de verdad vivo, debe ser más débil que Raditz. El único en el universo a quien le importa si ese tonto todavía respira es a su hermano aún más tonto. Nos es igual de útil vivo o muerto. No vale la pena.</p><p>—Sí —contestó Trunks pensando en silencio—. ¿Entonces ustedes fueron enviados a destruir toda la vida de este planeta?</p><p>—No exactamente —dijo Nappa riendo—. Hay otro planeta cerca de aquí que está a la venta. Los compradores no quieren planetas cercanos, así que vamos a destruir este.</p><p>—¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Trunks mirando a su padre—. ¿Por qué hacer algo así?</p><p>—Es nuestro trabajo, muchacho —respondió Vegeta con ira—. Hacemos lo que nos ordena Frízer y tú también lo harás.</p><p>—¿Cómo pueden vivir así? Es como si prácticamente fueran... —La voz de la adolescente se apagó cuando vio la mirada gélida que su padre le estaba dando.</p><p>—Dilo, muchacho —dijo Vegeta, sus duros ojos le lanzaron una mirada asesina a su hijo—. Dilo. ¿Somos prácticamente, qué?</p><p>—Esclavos —susurró Trunks, se sentía tan incómodo que intentó evitar los ojos de su padre. Miró a Nappa, pero él tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos clavados en el fuego. Luego miró a Raditz, el saiyayín estaba sentado en el suelo lejos de ellos, solo contemplaba el cielo.</p><p>—Así es, muchacho, somos esclavos. Le pertenecemos a Frízer —Vegeta hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Pero no lo seremos por siempre.</p><p>—Un día, muchacho —le aseguró Nappa mientras volvía a atizar el fuego con la vara—. Un día, Vegeta será lo suficientemente fuerte y matará a ese monstruo.</p><p>—Así es —asintió Vegeta que ahora tenía la mirada fija en el cielo. Trunks lo observó y suspiró en silencio, se sentía dolido por la vida que llevaba su padre—. Un día, muchacho, ascenderé y me convertiré en el legendario super saiyayín. Vengaré a nuestro pueblo y destruiré a Frízer de una vez por todas.</p><p>Trunks se sintió incómodo, sabía que en su línea de tiempo estaba en el destino de Gokú destruir a Frízer y no en el de su padre. Miró de nuevo las llamas.</p><p>—Le creo —dijo abatido, ahora fruncía el ceño. Sus pensamientos giraron de un modo vertiginoso cuando se imaginó a sí mismo yendo a esas misiones con su padre. Se sintió enfermo de solo pensarlo. Sacudió un poco la cabeza intentando no pensar más en ello. En su lugar, se centró en Gokú y en la idea de que en alguna parte del universo, él y su madre estaban vivos, a salvo, por el momento... pero si no terminaba con esta misión, nunca llegarían a envejecer.</p><p>Tenía que terminar su propia misión. De alguna manera, si lograba regresar a la Tierra, podría encontrar a Gokú y darle el antídoto, luego salvaría al mundo de experimentar el futuro en el que él creció. Y una vez que estuviera allí, su madre repararía la cápsula de su máquina del tiempo. Entonces él finalmente podría ir a casa...</p><p>—Oye, muchacho, te estoy hablando —siseó una voz enojada. Trunks parpadeó y regresó a la realidad cuando miró a su padre. Parecía que estuvo en las nubes por un rato. Raditz se había reunido con ellos y estaba acostado junto al fuego en una posición similar a la de Vegeta, al igual que Nappa. Ambos parecían estar durmiendo. Trunks volvió a mirar a su padre que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido—. Dije que mejor te duermas si quieres sobrevivir a lo de mañana.</p><p>—¿Qué pasará mañana? —preguntó Trunks tratando de no mostrar su malestar. Se sacó la funda que protegía su espada, ya que se sentía un poco seguro con ellos ahora. Después de la "bienvenida" tensa y escabrosa que había recibido en la corte del palacio alienígena, parecía que Nappa y Vegeta no querían hacerle daño. Raditz claramente no compartía esa actitud, pero Trunks sabía que no desobedecería al príncipe.</p><p>—Mañana te llevaremos a conocer a Frízer —dijo Vegeta con un tono sin emoción. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo—. Prepárate para una paliza, muchacho.</p><p>Trunks se quitó la chaqueta mientras fruncía el ceño.</p><p>—¿Va a tratar de golpearme? —preguntó. Resistió la tentación de reírse ante la idea. Podía destruir a Frízer en unos pocos segundos, pero sabía que no era su destino hacerlo. Ese privilegio era de Gokú y él no debía interferir. Si lo hiciera, Gokú nunca se enfrentaría al monstruo y, por lo tanto, nunca sería empujado a convertirse en un super saiyayín. Trunks suspiró y dobló su chaqueta tomando cuidado en proteger el antídoto y la cápsula de su máquina del tiempo. El príncipe saiyayín resopló ante la pregunta como si esta tuviera una respuesta ridículamente obvia.</p><p>—Si tenemos suerte, solo serás tú el que reciba la paliza, muchacho, —murmuró Vegeta, su voz estaba cargada de odio—. Depende del humor del bastardo.</p><p>Trunks tragó saliva mientras colocaba su chaqueta doblada en el suelo. Estaba seguro de que podría soportar una paliza de Frízer. Los androides de su época eran mucho más poderosos que el tirano alienígena y él se había enfrentado a ellos. Pero si Frízer involucraba a su padre y comenzaba a golpearlo también... Sintió que el pecho se oprimía ante la idea. ¿Podría quedarse parado viendo a su padre ser golpeado ante sus ojos?</p><p>El adolescente suspiró otra vez y se acostó en el suelo, de lado, usando su chaqueta como almohada. Acercó su espada y observó cómo bailaban las llamas en la noche. Pensó en las palabras de su padre, en Raditz mirando el cielo nocturno, en las lágrimas de su madre las noches que extrañaba a su padre y lentamente sucumbió a la fatiga...</p><p>Algún tiempo después, un fuerte ruido resonó y Trunks se despertó de inmediato. Se puso de pie en un segundo con la espada ya desenvainada. Miró alrededor, su cabello lavanda caía sobre sus ojos mientras respiraba de un modo difícil. Los tres saiyayíns estaban de pie a unos dos metros y cada uno tenía un módulo circular detrás de él que parecía una pequeña nave espacial. El fuego ya no ardía y daba la impresión de que hacía mucho que se había consumido. Raditz lo observaba furioso y su boca hacía una mueca horrible mientras Nappa se reía divertido. Vegeta estaba parado entre ellos y miraba a Trunks con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.</p><p>—Ya era hora de que despertaras —dijo Vegeta sin alterarse. Trunks bajó la espada lentamente, rompió el contacto visual con su padre y miró a su alrededor.</p><p>—¿Qué fue ese estruendo? —preguntó.</p><p>—Ese es tu nuevo medio de trasporte, muchacho —Nappa señaló con la barbilla para que Trunks mirara lo que tenía detrás. El adolescente lo hizo y vio que el estallido había sido otra nave pequeña que aterrizó en el planeta. Sus ojos azules se ampliaron ante la vista—. Pedimos que envíen una para ti —le informó Nappa. Vegeta sonrió de un modo burlón mientras Trunks caminaba para inspeccionar la nave. Presionó un botón en el costado y la puerta se abrió con un silbido.</p><p>—Bueno muchacho, es hora de que volvamos a la base —dijo Vegeta colocando una mano en su propia nave.</p><p>—Creí que íbamos a volver mañana —replicó Trunks. Raditz ya había subido a su nave y había cerrado la puerta, Nappa estaba subiendo a la que le estaba asignada. Vegeta presionó el botón para abrir la suya y miró a Trunks por encima del hombro.</p><p>—Tonto, ya es mañana. No hay luz diurna en este planeta —le aseguró Vegeta con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Creí que eras más listo. Ahora apúrate y entra o te dejaremos atrás.</p><p>Trunks regresó para recoger su chaqueta y luego se apresuró a volver a su propia nave espacial. Subió y la puerta se cerró de inmediato. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algún tipo de cinturón de seguridad u otro tipo de sujeción, pero apenas tuvo tiempo antes de ser enviado de golpe contra su asiento cuando la nave despegó. Después de unos segundos, su cuerpo se acostumbró a la aceleración y finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de revisar el lugar.</p><p>—Woow, genial —susurró sorprendido de lo avanzada que era la tecnología. Estaba ocupado tratando de estudiar las coordenadas cuando un destello de luz cegadora entró por la pequeña ventana circular en la nave. Trunks hizo una mueca de dolor y levantó una mano para taparse los ojos.</p><p>—Buen disparo, Vegeta. —La voz de Nappa soltó una carcajada. Trunks sintió que su corazón se hundía cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre debía de haber destruido el planeta en el que estuvieron. Intentó respirar al oír su risa por el sistema del audio incorporado.</p><p>—Tengo buena puntería, ¿no? —preguntó Vegeta—. Hey, muchacho, ¿estás escuchando esto?</p><p>—Sí —respondió Trunks sacando la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo de su chaqueta. La agarró con fuerza, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo como si únicamente la cápsula lo estuviera sosteniendo en ese momento.</p><p>—Tú destruirás el próximo planeta —le ordenó Vegeta—. Será bueno para ti. —Trunks se encogió de temor al escuchar las risas burlonas de su padre y de Nappa—. Hay un rastreador en el techo. Póntelo y acostúmbrate a usarlo.</p><p>Trunks levantó la vista y vio que había un compartimiento en lo alto, lo abrió y sacó un rastreador nuevo con un lente de cristal rojo. Se lo puso sobre la oreja izquierda y su ojo izquierdo quedó cubierto con el cristal. Era lo suficientemente cómodo. Presionó un botón lateral y una luz parpadeó en su pantalla formando una palabra.</p><p>—Estaremos allí en tres horas. —Se oyó a la voz de Nappa decir—. Oye Raditz, ¿ya puedes hablar?</p><p>Un gruñido vino a través del sistema de audio y tanto Nappa como Vegeta se rieron. Trunks estaba demasiado ocupado mirando por la ventana. Nunca antes había estado espacio y la vista que tenía ante él era increíble. Presionó una mano contra el vidrio y lo sintió tan frío como el hielo.</p><p>Las tres horas llegaron y se fueron antes de que Trunks se diera cuenta. Poco después se abrió la puerta de su nave espacial. Salió con reticencia, ya que un alienígena que llevaba una armadura saiyayín se paraba frente a él. El alienígena era verde y usaba un rastreador del mismo color. Le frunció el ceño a Trunks y lo miró de arriba abajo. El adolescente vio a un lado y notó que los otros saiyayíns también estaban saliendo de sus naves. Habían aterrizado en una enorme pista aparentemente construida solo para naves espaciales como las suyas. Delante de ellos se ubicaba un gran edificio de piedra blanca. Sin duda era su base de operaciones.</p><p>La base de operaciones de Frízer.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿para este era que Vegeta quería una vaina espacial? —El alienígena resopló, estiró el brazo y con un dedo hincó a Trunks en el pecho. El adolescente parpadeó y miró al alienígena burlón con los ojos entrecerrados—. No me parece tan fuerte.</p><p>—Tonto, no lo toques —gruñó Vegeta que venía acercándose, Nappa y Raditz lo seguían detrás—. Él es uno de mis hombres ahora.</p><p>El alienígena se apartó y asintió mientras Trunks se volvía a poner la funda de su espada y cogía la chaqueta en sus manos. Vegeta lo examinó y resopló. Cruzó los brazos y miró a Raditz.</p><p>—Tú, ve al tanque de regeneración por una hora para que tu boca se cure —le ordenó. Raditz le lanzó a Trunks una mirada de odio que hizo que el adolescente se pusiera tenso—. Tú —dijo Vegeta girando hacia Nappa—. Ve a infórmale a Zabón que ya estamos aquí.</p><p>—Sí —contestó Nappa obedientemente antes de marcharse por la misma dirección que Raditz había tomado.</p><p>—Y en cuanto a ti. —Vegeta hizo una mueca de desdén y se volvió hacia Trunks Lo miró por un momento de arriba a abajo con esa mirada oscura e intensa que lo caracterizaba, justo como el alienígena de hacía unos minutos. Trunks le devolvió la mirada a su padre, no quería parecer un cobarde—. Eres un saiyayín, muchacho, así que es hora de vestirte como tal. Vamos —dijo el príncipe, luego se giró y se alejó por una dirección diferente a la de los otros saiyayíns, con los brazos todavía sobre su pecho.</p><p>Trunks siguió a su padre al interior del edificio y notó cómo algunos alienígenas se apartaban de inmediato del camino de Vegeta mientras que otros simplemente ignoraban su presencia. Casi todos llevaban armaduras y casi siempre lucían como las de él. Era como si todos estuvieran listos para una batalla.</p><p>—¿Es aquí donde vive? —preguntó Trunks acelerando su paso para mantenerse al día con su padre. Vegeta solo gruñó.</p><p>—Si puedes decir que la esclavitud es vivir, entonces sí, supongo que podrías decir que vivo aquí —dijo Vegeta en un tono amargo—. Aun así, no te pongas demasiado cómodo, muchacho. Casi nunca nos quedamos por muchos días. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer.</p><p>—Sí, ya veo —respondió Trunks profundamente emocionado por estar hablando con su padre en ese momento. Había soñado por años con cómo sería tener una conversación con él y ahora estaba sucediendo. Claro, Vegeta no era ni remotamente lo que él había pensado, pero aun así era su padre. Él sabía que sería capaz de romperle la mandíbula (o el cuello) si le hacía preguntas, así que no lo presionaría. Solo miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar un lugar donde pudiera hallar algunas herramientas para reparar la cápsula.   </p><p>Vegeta se detuvo frente a una puerta y puso su mano en un escáner. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y padre e hijo entraron. El príncipe caminó y presionó un botón en la pared. De repente, la pared cobró vida, haciendo mucho ruido cuando se dividió en dos para revelar un gran armario metálico lleno con muchas réplicas de la armadura que todos llevaban.</p><p>—¿Es esta la armadura que todos usan aquí? —preguntó Trunks.</p><p>—Esta es una armadura saiyayín, muchacho —contestó Vegeta mientras se inclinaba y sacaba un juego—. Frízer decidió adoptarlas y ahora sus hombres usan una similar. Supongo que los saiyayíns tenemos muy buen gusto —dijo de forma sarcástica con ese tono amargo en su voz. Trunks permaneció en silencio mientras Vegeta se erguía. El príncipe saiyayín miró la armadura que sostenía antes de soltar un gruñido de aprobación. Se giró y se la arrojó a Trunks, que la atrapó con una mano. Vegeta frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho una vez más.</p><p>—Oh, woow —exclamó Trunks bajando su chaqueta y sosteniendo la armadura con ambas manos—. Es más ligera de lo que parece. Aunque se ve un poco pequeña, pa... —El adolescente dejó de hablar y tragó saliva, ya que Vegeta lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad en su rostro—. Este... para un tipo como yo —terminó de decir maldiciéndose por su estupidez. ¡Casi dio un paso en falso y llamó a Vegeta "padre"! Quería patearse mientras él lo miraba. Trunks examinó su armadura y trató de evitar la penetrante mirada que su padre le estaba dando.</p><p>Finalmente, después de lo que pareció un milenio, Vegeta resopló. </p><p>—El material se estira, estúpido —Él se burló y Trunks dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Nunca antes se había sentido tan agradecido de haber sido insultado—. Hay guantes, botas y ropa interior allí —agregó el príncipe saiyayín señalando el armario—. Vístete. Volveré en un momento y luego iremos a presentarte ante Frízer —dijo Vegeta mientras pasaba por delante de su hijo. Salió de la habitación sin decir otra palabra y sin mirar atrás.</p><p>Trunks se tranquilizó cuando la puerta se cerró y comenzó a desvestirse. Hasta ahora, todo iba según lo planeado. No creía haber alterado demasiado la línea de tiempo original y había conseguido algunos días para reparar su cápsula. En el peor de los casos, podría escapar a la Tierra para encontrar a su madre y entregarle el antídoto a Gokú. Al menos ahora contaba con tiempo y opciones.</p><p>Y finalmente tenía la oportunidad de interactuar con su padre. Concedido que Vegeta no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado. El hombre tenía un corazón de piedra, si es que tenía uno, pero Trunks sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, era una buena persona. Su madre lo había visto, así que él también lo haría.</p><p>Quince minutos después, Trunks se volvió al oír que las puertas metálicas se abrían y vio a su padre allí, escrutando su apariencia. El adolescente ahora estaba vestido con una malla negra ajustada, botas y guantes blancos y la tradicional armadura saiyayín con extensiones en los hombros. Por encima del ojo llevaba puesto un rastreador rojo encendido. Vegeta se quedó mirándolo un instante antes de asentir lentamente su aprobación.</p><p>—Mucho mejor —dijo mientras Trunks se ajustaba uno de los guantes. A escondidas del príncipe, él guardó algunas cosas dentro de su armadura. Vegeta avanzó unos pasos en su dirección y la puerta se cerró. Se quedó allí con el ceño fruncido, Trunks le devolvió el gesto.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el adolescente luego de un momento de silencio incómodo.</p><p>—Escucha, muchacho —gruñó Vegeta—. Trabajas para Frízer, pero me obedeces a mí. Soy el Príncipe de todos los Saiyayíns, tu príncipe, así que harás todo lo que te diga, ¿entiendes eso? —dijo en un tono amenazador—. También harás lo que él te diga, pero no olvides quién soy. No olvides quién eres, porque el día que lo hagas, será el día en que mueras por mis manos —le aseguró con los ojos mirando fijamente a Trunks. El adolescente asintió, se sentía nervioso por la mirada dura que su padre le estaba dando una vez más—. No me importa si Frízer te descuartiza hoy, muchacho. Demonios, me importa un bledo si te mata. Pero escúchame, cuando te golpee, no muestres miedo. Nunca lo muestres porque no te representas a ti mismo delante de él, nos representas a todos. Y aunque el número de saiyayíns ha disminuido, nuestro orgullo nunca lo hará, ¿te quedó claro? —gruñó.</p><p>—Como el agua —respondió Trunks. Vegeta se dio la vuelta y salió con él siguiéndolo de cerca.</p><p>—Bien —dijo gruñendo—. Ahora vamos a averiguar cuan fuertes eres en realidad, muchacho —añadió con sorna.</p><p>—Sí, señor —contestó Trunks respetuosamente mientras caminaban juntos por un largo y oscuro corredor. Vegeta lideraba el camino con el adolescente solo un paso por detrás. Notó que incluso cuando caminaba, su padre prácticamente definía la palabra orgullo.Sintió que su pecho se llenaba de lo mismo al saber que pese a la tortura y la esclavitud que era vivir bajo el reinado de Frízer, él no se había estropeado por completo. Tal vez se había corrompido y descarriado, pero todavía seguía siendo fiel a sí mismo.</p><p>Era un verdadero príncipe.</p><p>Padre e hijo finalmente alcanzaron a Nappa frente a unas grandes puertas metálicas detrás de las cuales, sin duda, Frízer los estaba esperando. Los dos saiyayíns puros asintieron entre sí como un gesto de estar preparados antes de que miraran a Trunks. El adolescente respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente mientras Nappa miraba con recelo a Vegeta. Vegeta repitió el gesto de un modo firme.</p><p>Trunks juró en silencio que no decepcionaría a su padre cuando Nappa abrió las puertas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vueltas y más vueltas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Punto sin retorno</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo cuatro</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Vueltas y más vueltas</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El líquido rosado en la copa sostenida entre los dos dedos de Frízer seguía dando vueltas y más vueltas mientras giraba lentamente la muñeca. Era la única parte de él que Trunks, apoyado en una rodilla, siguiendo el ejemplo de Nappa, podía ver. El tirano sentado en un asiento que levitaba a unos centímetros del suelo le daba la espalda a los saiyayíns, ya que estaba frente a una gran ventana con vistas a su imperio.</p><p>A un lado de Frízer, se encontraba un alienígena alto, de aspecto engreído, con el cabello verde oscuro atado hacia atrás y un rastreador azul en el rostro. El soldado tenía los brazos cruzados despreocupadamente sobre su pecho mientras miraba a Trunks con una divertida curiosidad. Al otro lado de Frízer, se ubicaba un alienígena rosado más bajo y mucho más redondo, con púas que salían de su cabeza y de sus antebrazos. Él parecía más ansioso por la presencia del recién llegado, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y apretaba sus labios azul oscuro en señal de sospecha.</p><p>Vegeta caminó entre Trunks y Nappa, siguió avanzando un par de pasos más y se detuvo. Miró a los dos alienígenas con reprimido odio antes de caer sobre una rodilla. El príncipe saiyayín apoyó un antebrazo en su rodilla levantada, apretó los puños y finalmente bajó la cabeza como una muestra de profundo respeto. Trunks frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo mismo, su cabello se dirigió hacia su rostro al hacerlo. Sin embargo, los agudos ojos del adolescente se quedaron viendo entre la copa en la mano de Frízer y el cuerpo tenso frente a él.</p><p>—Gran Frízer, el planeta Dariya ha sido destruido, tal como lo ordenó —le informó Vegeta. Los ojos de Trunks se posaron en la espalda de su padre. Su voz sonaba diferente al dirigirse al tirano. Era como si la locura que había oído antes estuviera ahora sometida… controlada. En su lugar no quedaba nada de nada, ni inflexión ni emoción ni ninguna indicación del odio que Vegeta expresó tan libremente ante él, Nappa y Raditz. Trunks miró a Nappa por el rabillo del ojo, pero el saiyayín arrodillado tenía la cabeza baja, los ojos cerrados y el rostro inexpresivo.</p><p>El alienígena alto y verde soltó una risa oscura mientras miraba tranquilamente a Vegeta.</p><p>—Te tomó dos días enteros, saiyayín —dijo usando una suave voz que llevaba consigo la leve insinuación de un acento que Trunks no pudo identificar. La voz estaba impregnada al mismo tiempo con arrogancia y desdén—. Creo que estás perdiendo tu habilidad.</p><p>Vegeta levantó poco a poco la cabeza y lo miró. </p><p>—Lo único que estoy perdiendo es mi paciencia contigo, Zabón —gruñó de manera peligrosa.</p><p>—Harías bien en recordar tu lugar, príncipe mono<em> —</em>siseó Zabón—. A menos que quieras que te lo recuerde de nuevo. —Lo amenazó con una pequeña sonrisa. Vegeta gruñó por lo bajo como respuesta.</p><p>—¿Tenemos que recordarte que solo te debió tomar un día y que pediste una vaina espacial extra? —interrumpió el alienígena rosado pasando su mirada de Vegeta a Trunks.</p><p>—Dodoria, Zabón, calma —dijo Frízer llamando la atención de todos. Trunks nunca había escuchado hablar al tirano y todavía no veía nada de él, excepto su mano alienígena que sostenía una copa. A pesar de eso, el adolescente no pudo evitar sentir su propia forma de odio quemándolo por dentro al oírlo. Frízer continuó con una elegante voz profunda y falsa cortesía—. Estoy seguro de que Vegeta tiene una explicación perfectamente aceptable sobre por qué ordenó una vaina espacial adicional sin pedirme permiso primero. —La amenaza que resonó en el aire tras las palabras hizo que Trunks apretara los dientes por la furia.</p><p>El vino dio vueltas y más vueltas…</p><p>—Gran Frízer —dijo Vegeta bajando la cabeza de nuevo. Mantenía la mano que no estaba en su rodilla a un lado con los nudillos en el suelo. Trunks prácticamente podía ver las venas en la mano de su padre a través de su guante blanco por lo apretado que ponía el puño—. Mientras mis hombres y yo purgábamos a Dariya antes de destruirlo, encontramos a un joven con un enorme nivel de poder para su edad. Pensé que sería un desperdicio matarlo. Decidí traerlo aquí para que usted pueda conocerlo, creo que podría ser un aliado útil.</p><p>Dodoria y Zabón miraron de inmediato a Trunks, pero los ojos del adolescente se enfocaban en la copa de Frízer. Ya no estaba girando.</p><p>Lo que estaba girando despacio era el asiento levitante en el que se sentaba el tirano. Finalmente, los enfrentó a todos con una expresión sombría en su mirada y un explorador rojo sobre su ojo izquierdo. En silencio, Trunks sintió la energía que emitía el alienígena; era más oscura que la de su padre, lo que creyó imposible. Él era un poco más bajo que Vegeta. Por un momento deseó transformarse en un super saiyayín para destruirlo de una vez por todas.</p><p>Frízer escrutó a Trunks por un instante y el adolescente le devolvió la mirada con valentía, las anteriores palabras de Vegeta aún resonaban claras en su cabeza. Frízer entrecerró los ojos antes de volver su mirada hacia el príncipe y comenzó a hacer girar distraídamente el contenido de la copa en su mano otra vez.</p><p>—Veo que ya has hecho que el muchacho se sienta cómodo, Vegeta. Estoy un poco ofendido porque no pediste mi opinión primero.</p><p>—Lo mataré en este instante si no lo aprueba —dijo Vegeta con calma. Trunks se tensó ante las palabras de su padre, la incredulidad lo recorrió mientras miraba su espalda. ¿Así de fácil él lo tiraría a los lobos? Había entrado esperando resistir una paliza de Frízer y en su lugar, Vegeta soltaba la idea de matarlo como quien sugiere salir a dar una vuelta—. Solo pensé que sería una pena desperdiciar su potencial y él está más que dispuesto a unirse a nosotros.</p><p>Frízer miró a Vegeta con suspicacia por un momento. Finalmente, le entregó la copa a Dodoria, quien la tomó al instante, luego volvió por completo su atención hacia Trunks.</p><p>—Acércate, muchacho —ordenó el tirano, él llevó una mano hacia su rastreador y presionó un botón—. Déjame echarle un vistazo a lo que Vegeta cree que es digno de estar aquí.</p><p>Trunks se levantó lentamente y pasó junto a su padre, sentía los ojos penetrantes del príncipe siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que se paró a unos dos metros de Frízer. El adolescente respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios mientras observaba correr el rastreador.</p><p>—Impresionante —comentó Frízer y esbozó una sonrisa oscura—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Zabón?</p><p>—Creo que aquí hay más de lo que parece —opinó el alienígena que también mostraba una sonrisa oscura mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello verde de su rostro.</p><p>Frízer se rio entre dientes. </p><p>—Sí, sí, yo también lo creo —dijo dándole a Trunks una mirada divertida—. ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?</p><p>—No tengo un nombre —mintió Trunks de inmediato, como si hubiera planeado la respuesta.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿no es una pena? —preguntó Frízer fingiendo simpatía—. ¿Y puedo preguntarte por qué quieres trabajar para mí?</p><p>—Quiero trabajar para el príncipe Vegeta. Hacerlo significa que también tengo que trabajar para usted —respondió Trunks sin alterarse, a pesar del disgusto que apareció en su voz.</p><p>—“Príncipe” Vegeta… —dijo Frízer en un tono burlón y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dodoria y Zabón se rieron por lo bajo—. No había oído que llamaran así a mi pequeño mono desde que era un niño. —El tirano miró un instante al príncipe, la diversión era clara en su rostro—. Él será el primero en decirte que el único que recibe títulos especiales aquí soy yo. —La amenaza apenas era velada a través de su falsa cortesía. Trunks tomó otra respiración profunda, el estrés de la situación hizo que su corazón se acelerara cuando Frízer le devolvió la mirada—. ¿De qué planeta eres, muchacho?</p><p>—No sé su nombre —mintió el adolescente—. Solo le pregunté a Vegeta si podía unirme a su grupo porque soy mitad saiyayín.</p><p>De inmediato todos los atisbos de diversión desaparecieron del rostro de Frízer ante las palabras que oyó. El rostro blanco del alienígena pareció llenarse de oscuridad por el odio.</p><p>—Ustedes, monos, son como las cucarachas. Sencillamente se niegan a morir —dijo con un veneno asesino en su voz y escrutó a Trunks mucho más que antes. El adolescente apretó y aflojó los puños, intentaba mantenerse tan calmado como fuese posible para que su ki no se disparara y quedara desenmascarado.</p><p>Era del todo exasperante para él saber que podía destruir al alienígena, pero no debía dejarse llevar. Habría sido diferente si hubiera retrocedido los veinte años que se suponía originalmente. Frízer estaba destinado a morir en esa época a manos de Gokú en la Tierra. Con gusto habría intervenido y eliminado al tirano, hacerlo habría hecho poca diferencia en ese punto. Pero eliminarlo ahora significaría que la batalla épica que ocurriría en Namekusei, de la que su madre le había hablado, nunca sucedería. Esta debía pasar para empujar a Gokú a sus límites y así alcanzara su ascensión legendaria. Trunks necesitaba al amigo de su madre con su potencial al máximo si quería marcar alguna diferencia cuando llegasen los androides. El adolescente se sintió indefenso mientras luchaba por contener el impulso creciente de matar a Frízer.</p><p>—Debería exterminarlos a todos ahora mismo —sugirió Dodoria en voz baja. Trunks entrecerró los ojos, su mirada se desvió hacia el alienígena rosado. El corazón le latía con furia en el pecho ahora. ¿Iba a provocar inadvertidamente una guerra en esta época solo por su mera presencia?</p><p>—Tranquilízate, Dodoria —dijo Frízer relajando los músculos de su rostro mientras se reía—. Si Vegeta quiere tener otra... mascota, entonces que así sea. Ordenen todo para que el muchacho duerma con ellos. Quiero tener a todos mis monitos en su jaula —añadió con una sonrisa de superioridad.</p><p>Detrás de él, Trunks podía escuchar a Vegeta sisear de furia y a Nappa gruñir en respuesta.</p><p>—No parece que al “príncipe” le guste mucho eso, Gran Frízer —comentó Zabón mientras se reía divertido.</p><p>—Bueno, yo creo que el príncipe debe ser muy, muy cuidadoso, porque ha hecho algunas cosas que no me gustan mucho —respondió Frízer. Su rostro se oscureció mientras sus ojos se movían de Trunks al aún arrodillado saiyayín ubicado unos pocos metros detrás. Vegeta se tensó al instante, uno de sus ojos comenzó a contraerse—. Ya terminé de hablar contigo, muchacho —continuó Frízer, haciéndole un ademán de despedida a Trunks como si no fuera más que un niño molesto, pero mantenía sus ojos fijos en Vegeta—. Retírate, tengo que hablar con mi mono favorito que está por allá.</p><p>Dudando, Trunks dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, no le gustaba la forma en que el tirano miraba a su padre. Él le echó un vistazo a Vegeta quien, aunque exteriorizaba un incuestionable respeto en la posición en la que estaba, no mostraba nada más que absoluto odio en sus ojos mientras miraba desafiante a Frízer. Trunks abrió la boca para hablar, para atraer la atención hacia sí mismo y alejarla de su padre, por lo que finalmente balbució:</p><p>—Gran Frízer —dijo odiando las palabras tan pronto como salieron de su boca. El tirano entrecerró los ojos y miró al adolescente con desinterés y aburrimiento—. Si esto es por mí, fue mi idea unirme a Vegeta y su a grupo. Si... si fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí...</p><p>—Interesante —lo interrumpió Frízer con un tono frío—. El muchacho está tratando de protegerte, Vegeta. —El tirano volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia el príncipe—. Muy interesante...</p><p>—No me di cuenta de que necesitas protección, Vegeta —dijo Zabón con una risita.</p><p>Trunks apenas se había dado cuenta de su error cuando sintió que una mano asía un puñado de su cabello lavanda. El adolescente gimió de dolor antes de que Vegeta lo arrojara violentamente con una expresión feroz en el rostro. Trunks aterrizó en el piso a pocos metros de distancia de Nappa, que le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.</p><p>—Peleo mis propias batallas, muchacho. —Vegeta hizo una mueca y miró con desprecio por encima del hombro a Trunks. El adolescente se incorporó para ver a su padre volverse hacia Frízer. No por primera vez, deseó despertar de esta pesadilla. Dodoria sonrió ampliamente ante la escena y Zabón se rio entre dientes. El rostro de Frízer no mostraba ninguna diversión.</p><p>—Dime algo, Vegeta —dijo Frízer con una expresión dura mientras miraba al príncipe saiyayín—. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que trajiste a este muchacho aquí?</p><p>Los dedos en la mano derecha de Vegeta parecieron temblar de forma involuntaria antes de que ambas manos formaran puños. Miró al tirano sin mostrar ninguna señal de miedo, pese a que la tensión en su cuerpo delataba su ansiedad. Se tomó un momento para elegir sus palabras con cuidado y finalmente dijo:</p><p>—Creo que el muchacho tiene potencial...</p><p>—No, no, no —dijo Frízer levantando y negando con un dedo en advertencia—. No te pedí que me mientas, mono, pedí la verdad.</p><p>—Esa es la verdad —afirmó el príncipe con convicción.</p><p>—Me decepcionas, Vegeta —le aseguró Frízer suspirando profundamente—. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, no puedes ni siquiera ser honesto conmigo. Yo que te he tratado con tanto favoritismo y así es como me lo pagas... —El tirano cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con falsa tristeza y pesar. Trunks apretó los dientes, veía lo que estaba sucediendo y se pregunta si podría soportarlo. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Nappa apenas conseguía contener su furia.</p><p>Vegeta no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue devolverle la mirada a Frízer con el rostro vacío de emociones. Solo un músculo que se flexionaba cerca de su mandíbula cada ciertos segundos traicionaba su creciente rabia.</p><p>—¿Tiene algo que ver con los eventos de la semana pasada? —preguntó Frízer con curiosidad. El cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó aún más ante la pregunta—. No has resuelto el problema, ¿verdad? —añadió peligrosamente, formuló la pregunta más como una declaración.</p><p>—Es solo un problema menor, Gran Frízer —afirmó Vegeta con una voz llena de confianza—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.</p><p>—No estoy tan seguro. Ya has sido blanco de otros y ninguno ha sido tan... “persistente” como tu nuevo enemigo. ¿Debo llamar a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu...? —preguntó Frízer, la molestia y la impaciencia se entrelazaron en su voz.</p><p>—No —respondió Vegeta de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño—, eso no será necesario. Lo manejaré personalmente.</p><p>—Recuerdo haberte dicho que te encargaras de ese problema apenas surgió —declaró el tirano en un tono oscuro antes de girar la cabeza hacia Zabón—. ¿A menos que mi memoria me falle?</p><p>—No, Gran Frízer —contestó Zabón con una sonrisa petulante—. Les ordenó a los monos que se ocuparan de ese problema ni bien apareció por primera vez hace varias semanas.</p><p>—Y mis órdenes fueron ignoradas descaradamente —dijo Frízer con una fingida sorpresa, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba—. Qué decepción.</p><p>—Mis hombres y yo hemos estado demasiado ocupados siguiendo “sus” órdenes de purgar planetas y no hemos hallado el tiempo para lidiar con este <em>pequeño </em>problema  —respondió Vegeta, la amargura se oía en su voz. Trunks volvió su rostro hacia Nappa sin estar seguro de lo que estaba pasando. El otro saiyayín miraba hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados, una vena palpitaba de forma visible en su sien.</p><p>Frízer abrió los ojos y observó a Vegeta con diversión. </p><p>—Vaya, vaya... —se burló—. Primero, arrogantemente ignoras una orden directa mía durante semanas, luego te encuentras a un muchacho con sangre saiyayín e inmediatamente lo agregas a tus filas sin pedir mi permiso y ahora me hablas con una falta de respeto deliberada. Estás pisando hielo delgado, saiyayín.</p><p>—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Gran Frízer —dijo Vegeta cerrando los ojos y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. Su tono de voz y su lenguaje corporal parecían tan genuinos que Trunks se lo habría tragado por completo si no hubiera notado el lento goteo de sangre que caía de los guantes blancos de su padre hacia el piso. Vegeta estaba apretando los puños tan fuerte que sus uñas rasgaron la tela de sus guantes y atravesaron la piel de sus palmas—. Me encargaré del problema de inmediato.</p><p>—Eres muy afortunado de que me agrades tanto, pequeño mono —dijo Frízer con una sonrisa siniestra—. Cualquier otro ya estaría muerto.</p><p>—Sí, Gran Frízer —respondió Vegeta casi mecánicamente mientras se enderezaba. La sangre seguía goteando.</p><p>—Encárgate del problema de inmediato —le ordenó Frízer—. Zabón te dará a ti y a tus compañeros otra tarea mañana. He centrado mi atención en un pequeño y bonito planeta que puede darnos buenos dividendos, pero primero debe ser purgado.</p><p>—A menos que sea demasiado trabajo para ustedes, monos. —Zabón se rio entre dientes.</p><p>Los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraron cuando se giró para mirar a Zabón. </p><p>—No es demasiado trabajo para nosotros, los saiyayíns —gruñó con rencor.</p><p>—¡Pero qué temperamento tienes, mi pequeño mono! —dijo Frízer riendo como un maniático—. Y mantén a tu nueva mascota en su sitio, Vegeta. Si él se sale de la fila, lo mataré y luego te haré desear haber muerto en su lugar —le advirtió usando una falsa cortesía que envió escalofríos a la columna vertebral de Trunks. Vegeta dio un breve asentimiento de comprensión—. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre el mono callejero que encontraste —añadió con desinterés.</p><p>Vegeta asintió y de inmediato giró sobre sus talones para salir rápidamente mientras Trunks y Nappa se ponían de pie. Trunks dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio por el hecho de que no hubiera tenido lugar ningún enfrentamiento físico y solo deseaba que su ritmo cardiaco bajara cuando Frízer de pronto dijo:</p><p>—No recuerdo haber dicho que te fueras<em>,</em> Vegeta. —El príncipe se detuvo mientras Trunks lo miraba con aprensión. Vegeta cerró los ojos con fuerza, su rostro era una mezcla de profunda vergüenza y odio asesino—. Solo porque he decidido ser misericordioso y no matarte, no significa que dejaré pasar tu insubordinación. Necesitas que se te recuerde cual es tu lugar, mi precioso mono —enfatizó Frízer con una voz fría.</p><p>Trunks estaba tan preocupado mirando al tirano alienígena y a su padre que no se dio cuenta de Dodoria y de Zabón hasta que ambos alienígenas se pararon frente a él y a Nappa.</p><p>—Es hora de que se marchen —dijo Zabón con una sonrisa malvada—. No quiero que ustedes dos se metan en el camino del Gran Frízer.</p><p>Trunks no sabía si sentirse agradecido porque no tendría que mirar u horrorizado porque él, en parte, era el responsable del castigo que su padre estaba a punto de recibir. Vegeta lo miró por un momento, luego miró a Nappa y frunció el ceño. Detrás suyo, Frízer se levantaba lentamente de su asiento.</p><p>Zabón sorprendió a Trunks con un violento empujón que lo mandó hacia atrás. El adolescente recuperó el equilibrio en el último momento, sus ojos furiosos miraron a Zabón, después a Frízer y de nuevo a Zabón. </p><p>—No lo repetiré —amenazó el alienígena.</p><p>Los ojos de Nappa se encontraron con los de Vegeta y luego de un instante, Nappa se giró para mirar a Trunks. </p><p>—Salgamos de aquí, muchacho —murmuró el saiyayín grande dándose la vuelta no sin antes enviarle a Dodoria una mirada de odio. Trunks le dio un vistazo a su padre y se volvió de mala gana para seguir a Nappa.</p><p>—Dejen que se queden —indicó de repente Frízer, haciendo que Vegeta se estremeciera. Trunks se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro con dudas—. Quiero que vean a su... “príncipe”... por lo que realmente es.</p><p>—Como ordene, Gran Frízer —dijeron Zabón y Dodoria al mismo tiempo. Trunks se sintió entumecido cuando Dodoria lo agarró por detrás y lo obligó a arrodillarse.</p><p>—¡Suéltame, anormal! —gritó Nappa mientras Zabón le hacía lo mismo. El alienígena solo se rio y puso un brazo alrededor del cuello del saiyayín grande.</p><p>—Te sugiero que guardes silencio, a menos que quieras unirte a él —declaró Zabón con calma.</p><p>Trunks vio como Vegeta se volvía para enfrentar a Frízer de nuevo. La escena se desarrolló casi como en cámara lenta, observó con horror cómo Frízer levantaba un dedo y apuntaba directamente a su padre. De inmediato, una luz rojiza rodeó a Vegeta y cayó de rodillas, sus ojos se cerraron de dolor y se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se sacó sangre.</p><p>Frízer se rio por lo bajo.</p><p>— Ahora te haré gritar, mi pequeño mono… Después veremos cuantas ganas te quedan de ignorar mis órdenes.</p><p>Súbitamente, el tirano voló hacia Vegeta a una velocidad vertiginosa y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza en el estómago, que hizo salir sangre de la boca del saiyayín ni bien se estableció el contacto. Vegeta no había terminado de doblarse por completo aún, cuando Frízer le dio un brutal codazo en la espalda que obligó al príncipe a caer al suelo con tal ferocidad que el mármol se rompió por el impacto y el polvo inmediatamente se levantó. Vegeta soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, un grito que resonó a través de su hijo horrorizado. Los ojos azules del adolescente se llenaron de odio y lágrimas de frustración cuando vio que el cuerpo de su padre temblaba de pura agonía.</p><p>Trunks observó como Frízer agarraba la cola de Vegeta y la desenrollaba de su cintura mientras él intentaba en vano alejarse. Vegeta estaba jadeando por el dolor en su espalda, era incapaz de controlar sus piernas lo suficiente después del golpe recibido como para hacer que cooperaran con su inútil intento de escape. El adolescente vio que Frízer llevaba su otra mano hasta la cola y él instintivamente gritó:</p><p>—¡No lo haga!</p><p>Frízer estaba a punto de romper la cola cuando miró sorprendido a Trunks y le sonrió.</p><p>—Mira, Vegeta, tu mascota está preocupada por ti. ¿Él no lo sabe todavía? Me perteneces, mi dulce monito saiyayín —dijo con puro y escalofriante placer. Con una mano, el alienígena acarició lenta y suavemente la cola desde la punta hasta la base y apretó su agarre allí mientras Vegeta intentaba alcanzarla en vano para quitársela.</p><p>Trunks volvió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza justo antes de escuchar a Vegeta soltar un grito desgarrador de absoluta agonía cuando Frízer rompió el hueso cerca a la base de su cola. El grito fue tan alto que pareció hacer eco en la habitación. Zabón y Dodoria se rieron mientras Trunks luchaba por mantener sus lágrimas a raya.</p><p><em>Sé que superará esto, Frízer no lo mata, sé que lo supera, lo supera... </em>se repetía el adolescente a sí mismo sin abrir los ojos y tratando de bloquear los horribles sonidos que sus oídos registraban. Los gritos de su padre llenaron la habitación, cada uno era peor que el anterior. Y a través de todo, podía escuchar a Frízer riendo como si estuviera teniendo el momento más divertido de su vida. Oyó que la piedra y el mármol se rompían por lo que le pareció una eternidad al adolescente. De pronto sintió que la mano áspera de Dodoria agarraba su cabello y giraba su cabeza hacia el frente.</p><p>—Mira, muchacho —le ordenó Dodoria antes de reír—. Mira a tu amado príncipe recibir lo que se merece. —Trunks se negó a abrir los ojos, aunque su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y apretaba los dientes. Su único consuelo era que el tirano no tenía la intención de matar a su padre, pero incluso eso no era sino un fragmento de restricción que estaba peligrosamente cerca de romperse. Si abría los ojos, perdería el control y los mataría a todos. Lo sabía, podía sentirlo.</p><p>Frízer miró al saiyayín que se hallaba boca abajo entre una pila de mármol roto, luego se inclinó, lo agarró por el cabello para alzar su cabeza del suelo y lo forzó a arquear la espalda. Ahora el saiyayín estaba casi inconsciente, su visión se desvanecía y regresaba mientras se atragantaba con su propia sangre, pero instintivamente levantó una mano débil hacia la de Frízer. El tirano solo se echó a reír y la apartó. Iba a darle al príncipe un último golpe por precaución cuando una luz parpadeó en la pantalla roja de su rastreador.</p><p>Frízer giró la cabeza con curiosidad, sus ojos se posaron en Trunks. La expresión de su rostro se oscureció y soltó a Vegeta que, sin mayor ceremonia, cayó de nuevo entre los escombros. El saiyayín tosió seco y escupió sangre mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de la conciencia por la brutal paliza. Frízer se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos, miró a Trunks y se olvidó por completo de lo estuvo haciendo.</p><p>—Qué interesante —dijo el tirano con diversión, por detrás, su cola se movía de un lado al otro como señal de que estaba intrigado—. En verdad eres poderoso para tu edad, muchacho —comentó Frízer esbozando una sonrisa—. Dime, ¿Vegeta sabe que eres más poderoso que él?</p><p>Trunks no dijo nada, solo luchaba por contener su odio para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Frízer simplemente se rio de placer.</p><p>—Bueno, eso es muy interesante. Estoy deseando que se lo digas. No hay nada que me guste más que ver a dos monos montar un buen espectáculo para mí. Aunque tengo que decirte que yo apostaría por Vegeta. Vaya, vaya... —Frízer suspiró y miró alrededor de la habitación ahora dañada—, qué desastre he hecho aquí. Zabón, Dodoria —ordenó.</p><p>—Sí, señor —ambos respondieron al unísono.</p><p>—Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. Vamos, dejemos que los monos se limpien entre ellos mismos.</p><p>—¿Debo ordenar que preparen un tanque de regeneración para Vegeta, Gran Frízer? —preguntó Zabón mientras soltaba a Nappa.</p><p>—No —contestó el tirano que ya caminaba lentamente hacia las puertas—. Que sea mañana. Quiero que recuerde esta lección por el resto del día para asegurarme de que no vuelva a cometer errores.</p><p>Trunks dejó que su cuerpo se relajara solo un poco, supo que la tortura al fin había terminado, porque Dodoria lo soltó. Nappa ya estaba arrodillado al lado de Vegeta cuando Trunks se levantó de prisa para ir a verlo. Se le vino el mundo abajo al llegar a su padre.</p><p>Vegeta estaba recostado boca abajo en medio de una pila de mármol partido, era claro que había sido arrojado —y parcialmente atravesó— el piso. Su rastreador verde aplastado se ubicaba a pocos metros de distancia. Los espasmos de su cuerpo eran casi imperceptibles, sangre salía de su nariz rota y de su boca. Su uniforme estaba deshecho, la mitad de sus hombreras se veían completamente destrozadas, había sangre en su cabello y en todo su uniforme. Su cola, que Trunks solo vio envuelta alrededor de su cintura, caía recta de un modo torpe como si alguien le hubiera dado una descarga. Estaba jadeando, le palpitaban los ojos y tenía un brazo cerca de sus costillas cuando Trunks se arrodilló lentamente al otro lado de él, frente a Nappa. El adolescente sintió ganas de vomitar al ver a su padre así.</p><p>Trunks colocó con mucha suavidad una mano sobre el hombro de su padre antes de escuchar un gruñido. Levantó la vista hacia Nappa, que lo miraba furioso.</p><p>—Nos mentiste acerca de tu poder, muchacho —dijo enojado Nappa—. ¿Sabes lo que hará Vegeta cuando se entere?</p><p>—Nappa —respondió Trunks—, no tenemos que decírselo.</p><p>—No le voy a mentir —replicó Nappa indignado—. Nunca antes le he mentido a Vegeta y no voy a empezar ahora por un canalla como tú. ¡Ahora quita tus sucias manos del príncipe, rata mestiza!</p><p>—Mira, no estoy diciendo que le vayamos a mentir —discutió Trunks desesperado tratando de convencer al hombre—. No estás mintiendo si simplemente... omites la verdad.</p><p>—¿Por qué no debería decirle? —preguntó Nappa, sus ojos examinaron la cola dañada de Vegeta. El saiyayín grande sintió escalofríos, su propia cola se apretó por instinto alrededor de su cintura.</p><p>—Porque estoy del lado de ustedes y puedo ayudarlos. Mantengamos esto entre nosotros —insistió Trunks, sus ojos azules prácticamente le rogaban a Nappa ahora. Sí, era muy consciente de lo que pasaría si Vegeta descubría que otro saiyayín era más fuerte que él, a juzgar por la infame rivalidad de su padre con Gokú que su madre le había contado una vez. Y con él siendo un saiyayín mestizo, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.</p><p>Ambos miraron hacia abajo cuando Vegeta gimió de dolor. El príncipe cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de toser flema llena de sangre. Nappa colocó suavemente una mano reconfortante en la espalda del saiyayín y miró de nuevo a Trunks con dudas.</p><p>—Lo juro, no los traicionaré —dijo el adolescente con absoluta convicción en su voz—. Además, me superará pronto de todos modos —agregó, había empezado a sudar ahora. Estaba agradecido de no haber dejado que sus emociones se apoderaran de él por completo, pero había permitió que su ki aumentara demasiado.</p><p>Nappa simplemente gruñó antes de murmurar:</p><p>—Solo ayúdame con él.</p><p>Trunks asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Juntos, con mucha cautela, pusieron a Vegeta de lado. El príncipe gimió, pero no se resistió cuando Trunks y Nappa finalmente lo levantaron de la mejor manera posible para no causarle más dolor. Nappa agarraba el borde de la armadura sobre los hombros de Vegeta y dejó que la cabeza y el cuello del príncipe descansaran contra su propia armadura. Trunks lo cargaba por debajo de las rodillas y le sostenía las piernas apoyándolas contra su costado. Así sacaron su cuerpo inerte, teniendo cuidado de no dejar que su cola lesionada tocara el suelo. Nappa caminaba hacia atrás con la cabeza girada sobre su hombro mientras los guiaba por el camino correcto hacia sus habitaciones. Trunks no podía apartar los ojos del rostro magullado, ensangrentado e inconsciente de su padre; la única vez que había visto algo peor fue cuando halló el cuerpo destrozado de Gohan yaciendo bajo la lluvia.</p><p>Caminaron en silencio, ignorando las risas disimuladas a su alrededor. Después de un rato, el rostro de Vegeta se retorció en una mueca dolorosa.</p><p>—Pa… —comenzó a decir Trunks antes de tragar saliva. Nappa lo miró un poco confundido—. Este, parece lejos —repuso.</p><p>—Sí, pero ya casi llegamos. Nuestras habitaciones son las más alejadas —le aseguró Nappa, sin sentir la ansiedad del adolescente por su casi error. Trunks miró a Vegeta que se estaba despertando. Sintió como intentaba débilmente mover las piernas contra él mientras sus ojos parpadeaban.</p><p>—Nappa, se está recobrando —dijo Trunks. Nappa se detuvo y miró a Vegeta, que de hecho volvía en sí. El príncipe abrió un ojo con mucho esfuerzo, había comenzado a hincharse.</p><p>—Bájenme… idiotas —siseó Vegeta furioso y jadeó mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. Parpadeó debido a la sangre que corría por sus ojos y los cerró. Nappa y Trunks hicieron contacto visual y el primero le hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza al adolescente para que obedeciera. Trunks se mordió el labio y, vacilando, bajó las piernas de Vegeta al piso. Nappa lo agarró por la armadura y sujetó al príncipe hasta que se paró, Vegeta se apoyó completamente agotado contra el saiyayín más alto.</p><p>—Vegeta, si caminas la cola te dolerá —le aseguró Nappa, sabía que sus palabras caerían en oídos sordos. Vegeta tomó unas pocas respiraciones temblorosas antes de empujar a Nappa para alejarlo. El príncipe se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, apoyó una mano en la pared junto a él y la otra se dirigió a sus costillas. Trunks no pudo soportarlo más y agarró el brazo que su padre estaba usando para apoyarse contra la pared.</p><p>—Necesita ayuda —dijo Trunks con unos ojos azules llenos de preocupación. No vio a Nappa negando con la cabeza—. Deje que lo ayudemos —añadió el adolescente con un tono de urgencia. El príncipe soltó un gruñido y dejó que Trunks lo ayudara a levantarse. Tan pronto como Vegeta recuperó el equilibrio y se sintió levemente estable, gruñó y le dio a Trunks un codazo tan fuerte en la cara que derribó su rastreador. Trunks no lo vio venir en absoluto, cayó y se agarró la nariz de la que ahora salía sangre a borbotones.</p><p>—No… necesito… ayuda, im… im… imbécil. —Vegeta se ahogó con tanto odio que empezó a jadear. Favoreciendo a su lado izquierdo, comenzó a cojear y a alejarse por sus propios medios usando su otro antebrazo para limpiar la sangre de su cara. Trunks se incorporó, hizo una mueca de dolor al sostener su nariz y Nappa negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Intenté advertirte, muchacho —le recordó Nappa. Negó con la cabeza de nuevo antes de ofrecerle la mano a Trunks. El adolescente lo miró sorprendido, pero la aceptó. Nappa lo ayudó a levantarse sin ningún esfuerzo.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo Trunks con sinceridad.</p><p>—De nada, solo no olvides lo que dijiste —murmuró Nappa apretando la mano de Trunks con más fuerza de la necesaria. El adolescente asintió y ambos volvieron su atención a Vegeta, que solo había avanzado unos pocos metros. Trunks se detuvo un instante para recoger su rastreador y se lo volvió a poner.</p><p>Él se limpió la sangre del rostro y junto a Nappa, siguió de cerca a su padre que caminaba con una extremada lentitud. Vegeta estaba empapado de sudor y sangre, su cuerpo aún temblaba por el dolor, pero se negó a vocalizarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Cada pocos pasos, el príncipe se detenía y se acercaba a la pared para estabilizarse y no caer. Trunks observó lo difícil que era para él respirar y mucho menos caminar. Sintió que su pecho se llenaba de admiración por la fenomenal fuerza de voluntad de su padre.</p><p>—No puedes permitirte elegir cuál de sus órdenes vas a seguir, Vegeta —dijo Nappa en voz baja—. Un día agotarás su paciencia y te matará.</p><p>Vegeta soltó una risa amarga antes de caer sobre una rodilla. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando los temblores atormentaron su cuerpo y comenzó a sudar frío. Llevó una mano temblorosa hacia atrás y tocó con cautela su espalda a unos centímetros de su cola. Siseó de dolor y retiró la mano, el temblor en esta ahora había empeorado. Trunks también hizo una mueca de dolor, quería ayudarlo. </p><p>—No… no lo hará —resopló finalmente Vegeta, que tenía un ojo cerrado por el dolor—. Yo… lo divierto.</p><p>—Sí, lo divierte molerlo a palos —lo interrumpió Trunks mientras Vegeta se levantaba. Él continuó cojeando muy despacio, su mano derecha se arrastraba por la pared.</p><p>—Lo… necesito. —Vegeta exhaló con dificultad antes de estallar repentinamente en una carcajada llena de locura irrestricta. La risa resonó en el aire hasta que de pronto cayó sobre una rodilla y vomitó. Era sobre todo sangre, los temblores empeoraron. Trunks hizo una mueca de horror e intentó tocarle el hombro, pero Nappa tomó su mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo. El saiyayín grande negó con la cabeza en advertencia. Trunks lo miró con frustración antes de mirar a su padre que se estaba levantando poco a poco.</p><p>—¿Está loco? ¡Mírese! —siseó el adolescente—. ¿Cómo podría necesitar este dolor?</p><p>Vegeta gruñó enojado y Nappa decidió intervenir mientras miraba intencionalmente a Trunks. </p><p>—Los saiyayíns se hacen más fuertes cuando se recuperan de una pelea. Una vez que Vegeta se cure, será más poderoso.</p><p>—Sí —dijo Vegeta mientras continuaba cojeando por el pasillo. Podía ver la puerta de su habitación ahora. Tan cerca, apenas un poco más—. Solo… importa… el poder —jadeó.</p><p>Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron al darse cuenta.</p><p>—Usted hace esto a propósito para...</p><p>Vegeta solo le dio una sonrisa de dolor por encima de su hombro. </p><p>—No… pero… haré lo…lo que haga… falta, muchacho.</p><p>—¿Lo que haga falta? ¿De qué está hablando? —preguntó Trunks exasperado, odiando el dolor en el que estaba su padre—. ¿Qué puede valer tanto?</p><p>—Ven… vengar a… nu… nuestro… pu… pueblo —jadeó Vegeta lleno de dolor, finalmente puso una mano en un escáner sin notar que el anonadado adolescente se hallaba detrás de él. Trunks sacudió la cabeza con absoluta incredulidad, consideró que su padre estaba oficialmente loco cuando se abrió la puerta.</p><p>Vegeta entró dando unos pasos temblorosos y, una vez que escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de Nappa y de Trunks, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y terminó por desplomarse completamente agotado. Sin embargo, Raditz estuvo en un instante allí y atrapó al príncipe antes de que cayera al suelo, él lo observó con confusión, pero sin sorpresa. Su mandíbula claramente había sanado, miró a Nappa ignorando a Trunks. </p><p>—¿Y ahora qué le dijo a Frízer?</p><p>—Para mi sorpresa, no mucho —respondió Nappa mientras pasaba a Trunks para agarrar a Vegeta por debajo de las piernas. Los dos saiyayíns lo cargaron y lo pusieron suavemente boca abajo en un catre de la habitación. Vegeta gimió un poco, pero no se movió de donde lo dejaron, Trunks sintió nauseas.</p><p>—Tú... ¿quieres decir que esto sucede a menudo? —preguntó en voz baja.</p><p>Raditz se burló y miró al adolescente por encima del hombro con desdén.</p><p>—Sí. Debiste ser tú quien esté así, no Vegeta —recalcó con odio.</p><p>Trunks miró hacia otro lado incómodo, sus ojos rápidamente revisaron la habitación. No había mucho que ver. Era pequeña y oscura con una exigua luz en la esquina. Tenía tres catres sin contar en el que Vegeta estaba acostado y eso era todo. No había almohadas ni sábanas, solo losas blancas. La de Vegeta era la más cercana a la puerta y supuso que la siguiente era la de Nappa, ya que el hombre grande se sentó en ella soltando un profundo suspiro. El catre no cedió bajo su peso, parecía que bien podría haber estado sentado en una mesa.</p><p>—Frízer ha estado golpeándonos así por años, muchacho —dijo Nappa con amargura mientras se sacaba su rastreador—. Vegeta es quien siempre se lleva lo peor. Solía recibir este tipo de palizas al menos una vez al día cuando era un niño porque decía muchos improperios. Le tomó a Frízer mucho, “mucho” tiempo imponérsele... —El saiyayín dejó que sus palabras se desvanecieran y frunció el ceño profundamente.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado viviendo aquí? —preguntó Trunks mientras miraba a su padre con ansiedad. La cola del príncipe aún colgaba de un modo torpe y su respiración era áspera, la sangre seguía corriendo por su rostro y su cuerpo. Trunks se acercó y vio manchas de sangre viejas y descoloridas en el piso cerca del "catre" en el que su padre descansaba. Sangre fresca goteaba de los dedos de su brazo derecho, el cual se hallaba justo al filo del catre. Las viejas manchas de sangre en el piso estaban siendo cubiertas con otras nuevas. Trunks apretó los puños al ver a su padre así, se sentía tentado a quedarse el tiempo suficiente para ver la futura batalla de Gokú contra Frízer en Namekusei y ser él quien lo matara con sus propias manos. Tan pronto como Gokú hiciera su ascensión, la vida del tirano tendría poca utilidad.</p><p>—Demasiado —contestó Raditz parado frente a Vegeta, él estudiaba sus heridas con unos ojos intensos, luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Desde que Vegeta era un niño pequeño.</p><p>—Esto es una locura —dijo Trunks sacudiendo la cabeza con absoluta incredulidad. Lentamente se agachó para sentarse y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta—. Esto es, yo... —Su voz fue desapareciendo mientras sacudía la cabeza casi con desesperación.</p><p>—Esto no es nada, mestizo. —Raditz miró a Trunks con amargura—. Vegeta prefiere una paliza física en comparación a otras cosas que Frízer es capaz de hacer, déjame decirte. Él ni siquiera lo lastimó tanto como normalmente hace.</p><p>—Sí... aunque es mejor que te mantengas fuera de su camino mañana después de que se cure en el tanque de regeneración —dijo Nappa con una risa disimulada mientras comenzaba a desabrochar sus botas—. Va a matar a cualquier cosa que se mueva, incluyéndote a ti.</p><p>—¿Dijo ese anormal cuándo es nuestra próxima misión? —preguntó Raditz mirando de nuevo a Vegeta por un momento, luego caminó hacia el catre al lado de Nappa e ignoró a Trunks mientras lo hacía. El adolescente ni siquiera se dio cuenta, estaba con la cabeza baja observando el piso y su cabello caía sobre sus ojos.</p><p>—Zabón nos lo dirá mañana. Otra misión de purga será perfecta para Vegeta —bromeó Nappa mientras se quitaba la armadura. Raditz se acostó en su catre y cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca. Poco después, Trunks frunció el ceño y finalmente alzó la cabeza confundido.</p><p>—¿Cuál es ese pequeño problema del que Frízer hablaba? —preguntó con curiosidad.</p><p>Nappa y Raditz se miraron antes de que ambos voltearan a verlo. </p><p>—Tenemos un enemigo que nos está haciendo la vida de cuadritos. Su problema no es con Frízer ni con sus otros soldados. Solo nos quieren a nosotros cuatro —le explicó Raditz.</p><p>—Nos quieren ver muertos, querrás decir. —Se burló Nappa.</p><p>—Sí, nos quieren muertos... especialmente a Vegeta. Odian a los saiyayíns y somos los únicos que quedan —gruñó Raditz fastidiado ante las correcciones de Nappa—. Kakaroto todavía está vivo y lo más probable es que aún se encuentre en el planeta al que fue enviado. Él podría ayudarnos —argumentó.</p><p>—Ya olvídate de eso, Raditz —le pidió Nappa—. Estás volviendo loco a Vegeta con eso de Kakaroto. ¿Quieres que te rompa la mandíbula de nuevo?</p><p>—Solo digo que siempre ayuda otro par de manos —respondió Raditz.</p><p>—Ya las tenemos, encontramos a este muchacho. —Nappa se rio disimuladamente y señaló a Trunks con la barbilla—. De todos modos, no hay forma de que Vegeta pida ayuda con esto. De por sí se niega a pensar que son un problema, así que no hemos lidiado con ellos todavía. Por eso Frízer estaba tan enojado.</p><p>—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Trunks mirando a su padre por el rabillo del ojo cuando un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del saiyayín. Vegeta tosió fuerte, sangre salió de su boca mientras gemía. Trunks entrecerró los ojos con preocupación y comenzó a levantarse—. Oye, ¿no deberíamos hacer algo por él? —sugirió.</p><p>—No, a menos que quieras que Vegeta te mate —contestó Raditz con una sonrisa de superioridad—. Yo digo que lo hagas. Vive peligrosamente, muchacho.</p><p>Nappa se echó a reír cuando Trunks les lanzó una mirada asesina a los dos antes de ver a su padre. Muy a regañadientes, el adolescente se apartó de él y se dirigió hacia el último catre al otro extremo de la habitación. Se sentó allí y sintió como si se hubiera sentado en una piedra.</p><p>—No me han dicho quién es este nuevo enemigo —dijo finalmente Trunks mientras comenzaba a quitarse la armadura.</p><p>—¿Quién dijo que es un nuevo enemigo? —preguntó Nappa con amargura. Trunks pareció confundido por el comentario e iba a indagar más cuando Raditz levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos. La luz se apagó de inmediato.</p><p>—Basta de hablar, muchacho —gruñó Raditz, su impaciencia era clara—. Si despertamos a Vegeta con nuestro parloteo, él se enojará y me gustaría que pasaran unos días antes de que me rompa otra parte del cuerpo.</p><p>Nappa se rio entre dientes en la oscuridad. </p><p>—No te preocupes, muchacho, lo descubrirás muy pronto.</p><p>Trunks se sentó en silencio, podía oír como las respiraciones de los saiyayíns comenzaban poco a poco a emparejarse. Después de un tiempo, uno de ellos empezó a roncar y fue seguido pronto por el otro, el sueño les llegaba fácilmente. A través de los ronquidos, Trunks podía escuchar a su padre respirar con dificultad y, cada tanto, toser de forma violenta. Oír su dolor mantuvo a Trunks despierto durante lo que le parecieron horas, la dura piedra en la que se había acostado tampoco ayudaba.</p><p><em>Y yo que creí que</em> <em>mi</em> <em>vida era difícil...</em> pensó Trunks lleno de culpa, suspiró y finalmente cerró los ojos.</p><p>Por fortuna, el sueño no estaba tan lejos como había imaginado.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Atrapado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Punto sin retorno</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo cinco</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Atrapado</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Un repentino impacto que produjo un estallido de dolor en su estómago, sacó a Trunks de su sueño. El adolescente jadeó y se giró hacia un lado, el cuerpo le dolía por la miserable excusa de catre en el que durmió. Se agarró el estómago, parpadeó con los ojos nublados y miró de un lado al otro de la habitación poco iluminada mientras se preguntaba qué demonios lo había golpeado.</p>
  <p>Ni bien vio a un hombre alto con una armadura saiyayín, obtuvo la respuesta.</p>
  <p>—Buenos días, cariño —dijo Raditz y se rio disimuladamente cuando Trunks le lanzó una mirada fulminante—. ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó mi servicio de despertador?</p>
  <p>—¿Cómo pueden dormir en estas cosas? —preguntó el adolescente tirando de su cuerpo para poder sentarse. Hizo una mueca de sufrimiento por sus músculos adoloridos—. Son muy duros.</p>
  <p>—Ahora eres un soldado del ejército de Frízer, mestizo. Ponte un par de bolas y actúa como uno —se burló el saiyayín.</p>
  <p>Trunks se limitó a fruncirle el ceño mientras se sentaba al borde de su catre. Se estiró, levantó su armadura desechada en el suelo, la llevó a su regazo y suspiró. Había dormido con su malla y sus botas puestas, solo se sacó el rastreador, la armadura y los guantes. Los dos últimos estaban manchados con la sangre de Vegeta por haber ayudado a cargarlo. El recordatorio de esa paliza le produjo nauseas. Una sensación de suciedad lo embargó y eso lo hizo desear ducharse.</p>
  <p>Miró con timidez a Raditz. </p>
  <p>—Supongo que no hay un lugar donde pueda bañarme aquí, ¿verdad?</p>
  <p>—Mira, esto no es un cuento de hadas y tú no eres una princesita. Si no tenías las agallas, debiste pensarlo más antes de alistarte, muchacho —dijo Raditz enojado y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Trunks solo atinó a fruncir el ceño y levantó la armadura, luego la pasó por la cabeza, se la acomodó y alcanzó sus guantes—. Ahora, si has terminado de quejarte, necesitamos que lleves a Vegeta hasta un tanque de regeneración. Nappa y yo tenemos que ir a informarnos con Zabón sobre nuestra próxima misión.</p>
  <p>Trunks lo miró sorprendido, se puso los guantes a toda prisa y agarró su rastreador. Se paró y se colocó el aparato de exploración rojo sobre el ojo izquierdo mientras pasaba a Radditz. Efectivamente, Vegeta todavía seguía acostado donde lo dejaron la noche anterior. El adolescente había pensado que con seguridad ya se estaría recuperando para cuando se despertara. Sus ojos azules escudriñaron rápidamente la habitación en busca de Nappa, pero el saiyayín no estaba a la vista. Él le lanzó a Raditz una mirada asesina.</p>
  <p>—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué no lo han llevado todavía? —preguntó furioso antes de ir a ver a su padre.</p>
  <p>—Oh, deja de lloriquear, mocoso —le respondió Raditz poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Zabón acaba de dar el visto bueno.</p>
  <p>Trunks estudió a Vegeta con preocupación. La piel de su padre lucía pálida y sudorosa, además tiritaba. Su nariz hinchada y torcida torpemente era de un rojo oscuro. Estaba cubierto con sangre seca y, él se dio cuenta con espanto, de que todavía había una gota de sangre fresca bajando por su rostro, era claro que salía de su cuero cabelludo. Puso una suave mano sobre el hombro herido y suspiró en voz baja. Vegeta abrió un poco un ojo inyectado de sangre cuando sintió el contacto, la visión de ese ojo se hizo borrosa, pese a eso, levantó una mano para tratar de alejarlo. Raditz se echó a reír al ver el movimiento. En respuesta, Trunks lo miró furioso por encima del hombro.</p>
  <p>—No subestimes a Vegeta, muchacho. Incluso como está, te dará una paliza. Como sea, llévalo rápido. Mientras más dolor sienta, más se lo querrá causar a otro una vez que esté mejor —dijo Raditz soltando una risa desagradable—. Ahora solo gira a la izquierda, es la segunda puerta a la derecha. Alguien de allí sabrá qué hacer.</p>
  <p>Trunks no dijo nada cuando notó que Raditz se iba. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo al oír que la puerta se cerraba e hizo una mueca de dolor. El olor de la sangre de Vegeta le producía nauseas. Se tomó un momento para recuperar su resolución antes de abrir los ojos y lo miró. Parecía que el saiyayín apenas había sobrevivido a un espantoso accidente automovilístico.</p>
  <p><em>En realidad, un accidente automovilístico sería una misericordia en comparación con esto,</em> pensó Trunks mientras agarraba con delicadeza el brazo de Vegeta. Su otra mano lo tomó por el costado y, tan suavemente como pudo, lo sacó del catre. Vegeta gimió e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Trunks lo paró. El adolescente colocó uno de los brazos heridos sobre su propio hombro y con una mano lo sujetó de la cintura para estabilizarlo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar más su cola. Vegeta se recostó contra él, el cuerpo le temblaba, era prácticamente peso muerto, pero a pesar de que casi se hallaba inconsciente, todavía tuvo la fuerza para caminar despacio, lo que impresionó a su hijo.</p>
  <p>El príncipe levantó un poco la cabeza cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría para que salieran de la habitación. Gruñó, su voz se oyó adolorida y ronca.</p>
  <p>—Mu… muchacho... no... no necesito...</p>
  <p>—Sí, lo sé, no necesita ayuda —lo interrumpió Trunks usando un tono amable y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Solo me estoy asegurando de que camine en la dirección correcta.</p>
  <p>Vegeta giró la cabeza para verlo con curiosidad y murmuró en voz baja. El adolescente se sintió aliviado de que la discusión que anticipaba nunca se produjera.</p>
  <p>Finalmente llegaron al lugar. Dio las gracias al cielo cuando la puerta se abrió de forma automática y entró con su padre a paso lento. Mientras echaba una mirada a su alrededor, un alienígena morado que llevaba una armadura negra y un rastreador verde se acercó a él con interés.</p>
  <p>—Así que tú eres el chico nuevo del que todos hablan —comentó el alienígena atrayendo la atención de Trunks. El adolescente le frunció el ceño, su color le recordó la masacre que presenció cuando se unió a los saiyayíns por primera vez.</p>
  <p>—Supongo que sí —respondió en un tono reservado.</p>
  <p>—No te pareces a ningún saiyayín que haya visto —dijo el alienígena con una risita antes de mirar a Vegeta que parpadeaba lentamente y luchaba por mantener la cabeza en alto—. Aunque pensándolo bien, al menos te ves mejor que él —añadió en son de burla.</p>
  <p>Vegeta gruñó. </p>
  <p>—Vete a... la mierda... Cui... —Él se atragantó antes de toser. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se inclinó más hacia Trunks, sus temblores se agravaron.</p>
  <p>—¿Puedes ayudarlo? —preguntó el adolescente con impaciencia.</p>
  <p>—Sí, sí —Cui se oía aburrido, puso los ojos en blanco antes de estudiar a Vegeta más de cerca. Lo miró por detrás y soltó un silbido cuando vio su cola—. Hombre, ¡apuesto a que eso dolió! Muy bien, la parte inferior de la malla y las botas pueden quedarse. Si intentamos quitársela con su cola así, seguro le dará un síncope y después Frízer pedirá mi cabeza. La parte superior se va, cuanto más piel quede expuesta, más rápido se curará y más rápido dejaré de ver su cara fea —Él se rio.</p>
  <p>Trunks frunció el ceño, pero condujo a su padre hacia un tanque en el centro de la habitación que tenía el vidrio frontal levantado, luego miró con ojos cautelosos como Cui presionaba algunos botones en el panel de control.</p>
  <p>—¿Lo pondremos allí?</p>
  <p>—Bueno, supongo que no tenemos que hacerlo si prefieres que se muera. Yo no lo extrañaré —contestó el alienígena, acto seguido, se volvió hacia ellos, agarró el otro brazo de Vegeta y lo arrastró mucho más rápido que Trunks, haciendo que el príncipe gimiera de dolor. El adolescente apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada mientras juntos lo sentaban en la cámara del tanque.</p>
  <p>Vegeta siseó cuando Cui le quitó la armadura sin ninguna delicadeza. Él comenzó a toser de nuevo escupiendo sangre en el proceso. Trunks miró a Cui, que le devolvió la mirada y soltó una risita. </p>
  <p>—¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Nunca viste a alguien tan guapo como yo?</p>
  <p>—¿Podría tener cuidado? Él no está en buen estado —dijo Trunks con una voz enojada. Vegeta abrió un poco su ojo bueno para mirarlo con un indicio de desconcierto. Cui soltó unas carcajadas y negó con la cabeza.</p>
  <p>—Encontraste a uno bueno, Vegeta —exclamó y siguió riendo. El adolescente solo lo miró con una expresión huraña, pero decidió que apurarse no era algo malo si eso le traería alivio a Vegeta más rápido.</p>
  <p>Le quitó uno de los guantes rotos y llenos de sangre, luego iba a hacer lo mismo con el otro cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre tenía el puño apretado. Quiso ver su rostro magullado, pero el saiyayín inclinaba la cabeza hacia adelante, su ojo bueno estaba cerrado y solo se enfocaba en respirar. Trunks entrecerró los ojos, bajó la mirada y vio que agarraba algo. Al percatarse de eso trató de separarle los dedos con mucha suavidad, encontró poca resistencia.</p>
  <p>Cogió el artículo rápidamente y lo metió en la parte superior de su uniforme, debajo de su armadura donde guardaba el antídoto de Gokú y la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo, sin preocuparse en ver lo que era. Lo hizo antes de que Cui lo notara, después le quitó sin ningún esfuerzo el otro guante ensangrentado y retrocedió para que el alienígena le arrancara la parte superior del uniforme azul de combate empapado de sangre y desgarrado. Trunks palideció en el momento en que vio los desagradables hematomas que cubrían el cuerpo de Vegeta, en particular su lado izquierdo. Sus costillas parecían que iban a ceder con cada respiración temblorosa que tomaba. El adolescente suspirando, cruzó los brazos cuando Cui le puso una máscara de oxígeno a su padre y lo conectó a una máquina con la finalidad de obtener lecturas.</p>
  <p>—¿Cuánto va a durar esto? —preguntó Trunks al ver que Cui salía para presionar algunas teclas en el panel.</p>
  <p>—Eh, no mucho, ya que Vegeta se recupera más rápido que la mayoría porque está acostumbrado a las palizas de Frízer, o quizás simplemente pierda la paciencia y perfore el tanque con una explosión para salir. —Cui se rio mientras la máquina cobraba vida. El adolescente avanzó unos pasos, sus ojos azules mostraban curiosidad al ver que el líquido comenzaba a subir dentro del tanque—. El temperamento de este saiyayín es legendario por estos lares.</p>
  <p>—Apuesto a que sí —dijo Trunks en voz baja. Se quedó mirando a su padre por un rato antes de volverse hacia Cui. Titubeó por un segundo, pero decidió que valía la pena intentarlo—. Oye, eh... —Cui levantó la vista de las lecturas que estaba recibiendo de Vegeta y le dio a Trunks una mirada molesta, pese a eso, el adolescente se obligó a continuar—. Este rastreador está fallando. Me preguntaba si sabrías dónde puedo encontrar algunas herramientas para repararlo.</p>
  <p>—Solo consigue uno nuevo —le indicó el alienígena mirándolo como si fuera un idiota—. Los saiyayíns son unos estúpidos, absolutamente todos —murmuró por lo bajo mientras volvía su atención a las lecturas.</p>
  <p>Trunks frunció el ceño, ya que pensaba que esto no iba a ninguna parte. Le echó un vistazo a su padre, pero él se veía bien. De hecho, la tensión había dejado su cuerpo ahora que estaba completamente sumergido en el fluido del tanque y sus temblores al fin habían disminuido. El adolescente dudó por un momento, no confiaba del todo en el alienígena púrpura que tenía en frente, pero luego recordó que mencionó algo sobre como Frízer se molestaría si algo le pasaba a Vegeta. Trunks no entendió eso ni un poco, ya que Frízer era el responsable de que él estuviera tan herido, pese a eso, tampoco lo cuestionó.</p>
  <p>Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Respiró hondo y estaba comenzando a pensar a dónde demonios podría ir para encontrar algunas herramientas cuando recordó lo que había tomado de la mano de Vegeta. Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie vigilándolo, lo sacó y lo examinó con curiosidad.</p>
  <p>Sostenía lo que parecía ser un pequeño trozo de metal roto del pectoral de una armadura. Era irregular y de aproximadamente unos cuantos centímetros de longitud, el color lucía amarillento por el paso de los años, aunque el material seguía siendo tan fuerte como siempre. Trunks lo miró con interés, se preguntaba por qué su padre agarraba lo que parecía ser basura para él y donde rayos lo habría estado escondiendo. Lo limpió de la sangre que lo cubría, le dio la vuelta y sus ojos se ampliaron.</p>
  <p>Había un diseño intrincado color rojo en el trozo de metal que reconoció al instante. Metió la mano debajo de su armadura y sacó la cadena que su madre le dio poco después de la muerte de Gohan. Levantó el dije de acero al final de la cadena y sostuvo los dos objetos uno al lado del otro. El diseño grabado en su dije coincidía con el grabado pintado de rojo en la pequeña pieza rota...</p>
  <p>—<em>Pensé que tal vez te gustaría tener esto, Trunks.</em></p>
  <p>—<em>¿Qué es?</em></p>
  <p>—<em>Este es un dije con el escudo de armas de la Familia Real de tu padre. Eres el hijo de Vegeta, un príncipe por derecho propio, si alguien merece tener esto, eres tú.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>El niño de trece años tomó la cadena con el dije grabado en sus manos como si fuera de porcelana. No tenía nada de su padre, excepto su sangre y sus rasgos. Era como si de repente hubiera tropezado con el tesoro más grande del mundo y lo cuidaría como si lo fuese.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Wow... ¿esto era realmente de mi padre?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Bulma esbozó una sonrisa de dolor. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—¿La cadena? No exactamente. La mandé hacer para él, pero bueno... nunca tuve la oportunidad de dársela...</em>
  </p>
  <p>—<em>Ya veo —dijo con suavidad mientras sostenía la cadena con una expresión de admiración—. El escudo de la Familia Real... —añadió impresionado.</em></p>
  <p>—<em>Ahora es tuyo.</em></p>
  <p>Trunks miró los dos objetos un momento más antes de que el pánico lo golpeara. Se dio cuenta de que Vegeta notaría que el trozo roto ya no estaba en su poder. Volvió a ponerse la cadena debajo del uniforme y pensó en lo que debía hacer ahora. Decidió guardar primero el trozo de metal y luego buscaría las herramientas. El adolescente corrió a la habitación que los saiyayíns compartían y frunció el ceño cuando vio el escáner para ingresar.</p>
  <p><em>Maldita sea,</em> pensó. Sin saber qué más hacer, decidió intentarlo y pasó la mano por el escáner.</p>
  <p>Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió.</p>
  <p>Trunks se dirigió inmediatamente al catre donde había estado su padre e hizo una mueca de asco. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se tapó la nariz, la sensación de náusea regresaba con fuerza por el olor de la sangre. Conteniendo las arcadas, miró el pequeño pedazo de armadura que su padre había guardado quién sabía cuántos años. Lo dejó en el suelo, metido en un rincón. Si Vegeta preguntaba, pensó que podía decir que se le escapó de la mano en el lapso de tiempo en el que lo ayudó a pararse para ir al tanque de regeneración.</p>
  <p>Trunks se volvía con la intensión de irse cuando casi choca con Nappa. Asustado, se sentó en el catre de Vegeta. Nappa le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.</p>
  <p>—¿Interrumpí algo, muchacho?</p>
  <p>—No —respondió Trunks de inmediato, maldiciendo que el saiyayín entrara en un mal momento.</p>
  <p>—¿Llevaste a Vegeta al tanque de regeneración?</p>
  <p>—Sí, un tipo llamado Cui se encargó de él.</p>
  <p>Nappa resopló. </p>
  <p>—Ese condenado cara de pescado habla demasiado. Vegeta va a matarlo un día —Trunks solo asintió mientras reflexionaba en silencio si debía o no preguntarle a Nappa dónde podría encontrar algunas herramientas—. Bueno, solo quería ver si tenías hambre y querrías comer algo, muchacho. —Casi en el momento justo, el estómago de Trunks gruñó. Nappa sonrió cuando el adolescente se sonrojó de vergüenza—. Supongo que eso es un claro sí<em>, </em>¿eh?</p>
  <p>—Bueno, en realidad tienes razón —comenzó a decir Trunks mientras se sacaba su rastreador rojo y luego lo miró—. Creo que hay algo raro con esta máquina. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar algunas herramientas para arreglarlo?</p>
  <p>Nappa miró el rastreador y después al adolescente como si estuviera loco.</p>
  <p>—Solo consigue uno nuevo, muchacho. Y yo que pensé que eras inteligente —Se rio.</p>
  <p>Trunks suspiró derrotado. Estaba resolviendo buscar las herramientas por su cuenta cuando de repente advirtió que si tenían un gran suministro de rastreadores, podrían tener algo en ese almacén que pudiera usar. Miró a Nappa.</p>
  <p>—¿Dónde puedo conseguir un nuevo rastreador?</p>
  <p>—¿Vegeta no te llevó a la sala de equipos para que te cambiaras? Hay rastreadores allí.</p>
  <p>—Genial —dijo Trunks levantándose. Estaba bastante seguro de que recordaba dónde se hallaba el lugar. Nappa frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba.</p>
  <p>—¿No quieres comer, muchacho? Probablemente no comamos durante días una vez que comience nuestra nueva misión, que será tan pronto como Vegeta esté curado y listo para partir.</p>
  <p>—Oh —respondió Trunks al darse cuenta de lo que decía—. Bueno, supongo que podría comer cuando Vegeta lo haga.</p>
  <p>Nappa se rio a carcajadas al oírlo, luego se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. </p>
  <p>—Si te gustan los cuerpos ensangrentados en trozos, seguro. Haz lo que quieras, la dieta de Vegeta te vendrá bien. —Trunks palideció un poco ante sus palabras y lo miró fijamente.</p>
  <p>Él negó con la cabeza, estaba bastante seguro de que nadie comería cuerpos ensangrentados en trozos de forma voluntaria<em>. </em>Nappa debía de estar gastándole una broma. Aun así, vaciló por un momento; ahora que Nappa había mencionado el tema de la comida, su hambre se hizo de pronto abrumador. Estaba debatiendo qué hacer cuando advirtió de que si iban al comedor, seguramente habría algunos utensilios allí. Tal vez podría tomar uno y convertirlo en una especie de herramienta que le fuera útil.</p>
  <p>Una fracción de segundo después, salió tras del saiyayín.</p>
  <p>Nappa se rio por lo bajo cuando el adolescente comenzó a caminar a su lado. Trunks lo miró un tanto avergonzado.</p>
  <p>—Creo que tengo algo de hambre.</p>
  <p>—Bueno, tienes sangre saiyayín —rio Nappa y Trunks esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.</p>
  <p>—Sí, claro —dijo mirando a su alrededor a todos los que estaban pasando. Caminaron en silencio por un rato y luego miró a Nappa—. ¿Siempre es así?</p>
  <p>—¿Así cómo?</p>
  <p>—Solo... no sé... —Trunks luchó por encontrar las palabras para transmitir la intensa y mortal atmósfera de la base. Con todos vistiendo rastreadores y armaduras, tenía una increíble sensación militar que nunca había experimentado. Se dio cuenta de que Raditz no estaba bromeando cuando llamó a esto un ejército—. Es como si todos aquí quisieran matar.</p>
  <p>Nappa resopló.</p>
  <p>—No te preocupes, muchacho, te acostumbrarás.</p>
  <p>—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó acostumbrarte? —preguntó Trunks con curiosidad.</p>
  <p>—Yo era un comandante del ejército saiyayín. Esto no es nada nuevo... aunque el trato podría ser mucho mejor —comentó en un tono amargo—. Bueno, ya llegamos.</p>
  <p>Trunks miró la habitación a la que Nappa lo llevó. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue que parecía un enorme comedor de estilo militar. Había mesas viejas y sucias por todo el lugar llenas con soldados de diferentes formas, tamaños y razas, todos ellos estaban sentados y comían a un ritmo casi frenético. Él hizo una pequeña mueca de asco mientras seguía a Nappa. Las mesas habían sido servidas con algo que aparentaba ser comida y todos los soldados se alimentaban con sus propias manos.</p>
  <p>Nappa lo llevó a una mesa más pequeña donde Raditz ya estaba sentado en una especie de banco desgastado. Nappa se sentó al lado de su compañero de armas y le sonrió burlonamente a Trunks.</p>
  <p>—Mete la mano en la comida, muchacho. —Él se rio.</p>
  <p>Trunks miró la comida servida en la mesa e intentó ocultar su asco sin éxito mientras trataba de no vomitar. No se veía apetitosa en lo más mínimo. Parecía que un caballo había sido sacrificado, despellejado, cortado y luego dejado en la mesa durante una semana. Encima de la carne de aspecto extraño se extendía una capa de baba gris que lucía más como algo salido del laboratorio de su madre que como algo que debería ser comido. Había un objeto que parecía una enorme hogaza cuadrada de pan al lado de la carne repugnante y Trunks estaba agradecido de ver algo un poco familiar. En el extremo más alejado de la mesa descansaba un gran cubo. A juzgar por las otras mesas y los otros soldados, eso era lo que tenían para beber. Desafortunadamente, no había platos, servilletas ni tazas de ningún tipo.</p>
  <p>Y lo peor de todo, ni siquiera tenía cubiertos que pudiera usar.</p>
  <p>Se sentó en silencio frente a los saiyayíns que comían usando solo sus manos como si fuera un buffet libre. Trunks decidió que era mejor que respirara por la boca mientras se quitaba los guantes blancos para ponerlos en su regazo. Luego alcanzó una pequeña porción de la carne y la arrancó, contuvo una arcada cuando vio que goteaba algo que se parecía mucho a la sangre.</p>
  <p>El adolescente se lo llevó cautelosamente a la boca, pero su sentido del olfato protestó de forma violenta antes de poder acercarlo y terminó dejándolo sobre la mesa. Suspiró decepcionado al ver como Raditz y Nappa devoraban la miserable comida. Raditz solo se rio de él con la boca llena de carne sanguinolenta.</p>
  <p>—El muchacho es una maldita mujer disfrazada —dijo en son de burla—. Ni siquiera puede comer como un verdadero hombre.</p>
  <p>Nappa se rio, luego arrancó un enorme trozo de carne y arremetió contra esta. Trunks se estremeció del asco, pero cuando miró el pan, estiró la mano con el fin de sacar un trozo, solo para descubrir, para su consternación, que la cosa era tan dura como una roca.</p>
  <p>—Hey, muchacho —exclamó Nappa sobresaltando al adolescente, ya que dejó caer su puño sobre el pan y lo rompió en pedazos. El saiyayín tomó un trozo y se lo metió en la boca, crujió como si fuera una papa frita. Trunks solo dio un lento asentimiento de gratitud al mismo tiempo que tomaba un pequeño trozo. Se lo llevó a la boca y trató de comerlo, bien podría haber estado masticando un ladrillo.</p>
  <p>Pese a eso, se obligó a masticar mientras miraba alrededor de la mesa. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que enterrado bajo un pedazo de carne de aspecto podrido había un pequeño trozo hueso. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia los saiyayíns sentados frente a él, pero con la montaña de comida entre ellos y sus apetitos voraces, apenas le prestaban atención. Trunks alcanzó el trozo de hueso y con una presión de sus dedos, lo rompió. Poco después lo levantó con mucho cuidado para estudiarlo, era pequeño y afilado, justo lo que necesitaba.</p>
  <p>Dejó el pan duro sobre la mesa y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo observara. Luego sacó la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo, cerró la mano con que la sostenía en un puño y la descansó en la mesa mientras miraba comer a los saiyayíns. El adolescente agarró el pequeño trozo de pan que había estado comiendo con su mano libre y continuó masticándolo.</p>
  <p>Raditz tomó el cubo de la mesa, lo levantó y bebió directamente de él, el líquido discurrió por los lados de su boca y sobre su armadura. Trunks frunció el ceño ante la exhibición, pero no dijo nada cuando vio que dejaba caer el cubo sobre la mesa. El saiyayín notó que el adolescente lo miraba y le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.</p>
  <p>—Refrescante —dijo con una risita. Trunks siguió comiendo en silencio y perdió la noción del tiempo.</p>
  <p>—Entonces, ¿qué crees que Vegeta pensará de nuestra misión? —preguntó Nappa con la boca llena de comida.</p>
  <p>—No lo sé, pero será mejor que ustedes dos piensen en algo —respondió Raditz. Trunks bajó los ojos a su puño, sabía que sospecharían si se levantaba y se iba. Silenciosamente se preguntó qué hacer mientras Raditz continuaba—. El primer planeta no será un problema, en cambio el segundo, bueno, escuché algo sobre ese planeta, Liyana. —añadió—. No será presa fácil.</p>
  <p>—Eso es seguro. Puede que tengamos que esperar hasta que podamos convertirnos en ózarus para acabar con él.</p>
  <p>Raditz resopló. </p>
  <p>—Nappa, sé que son fuertes, pero seamos honestos, no hay planeta que represente una gran amenaza para nosotros.</p>
  <p>—¿Liyana?, ¿estás bromeando? Los Liyans son guerreros muy respetados. No bajarán la cabeza y morirán como los monstruos de Dariya. No será una purga típica, tendremos que diseñar una estrategia —dijo Nappa y le hizo un gesto a Raditz con el fin de que le pase el balde para que pudiera beber.</p>
  <p>—Esto es demasiado —exclamó Raditz molesto mientras extendía el brazo para agarrar el cubo con una mano. Prácticamente se lo arrojó a Nappa en la cara al entregárselo sin cuidado alguno y Trunks notó con repulsión que el líquido salpicó sobre el cubo y sobre la "comida" que estaban consumiendo—. Esa sola misión nos dará demasiado trabajo. Luego, además de eso, tenemos que purgar otro planeta y lidiar con nuestros amigos favoritos en el universo que nos persiguen a cada oportunidad que se les presenta, todo dentro de la fecha límite que nos dio Zabón. Diablos, hombre —gruñó frustrado—. Hay idiotas que se sientan por aquí sin hacer nada durante todo el día y Frízer nos asigna toda esta mierda.</p>
  <p>Trunks estaba tratando de arreglar su cápsula de la máquina del tiempo debajo de la mesa, ya casi metía con éxito el pequeño hueso en el tornillo que lo mantenía unido. Se sentía agradecido de que los saiyayíns prácticamente lo ignoraran, sin embargo, los escuchaba con atención. Sus ojos se alzaron debido a la curiosidad, no pudo evitarlo, quería saber.</p>
  <p>—¿Quiénes son esos enemigos de los que tanto hablan?</p>
  <p>—Es una flotilla de desplazados —contestó Nappa—, dirigidos por un hombre llamado Ares. Él es para ellos lo que Vegeta es para nosotros.</p>
  <p>—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Trunks dejando el hueso y la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo en el banco, justo a su costado. Cogió otro pedazo de pan. Estaba dañando sus dientes, aun así, necesitaba<em> algo</em> en su estómago.</p>
  <p>Nappa se llevó un gran trozo de carne a la boca y arrancó una buena parte con los dientes. Masticó con brusquedad e impaciencia, se veía enojado. Trunks miró a Raditz, pero él estaba bebiendo del cubo de nuevo. Finalmente, Nappa tragó la carne y usó su antebrazo para limpiarse la boca de un modo grosero.</p>
  <p>—Ares es el líder de los tsufurus supervivientes.</p>
  <p>—¿Quienes?</p>
  <p>Raditz se rio disimuladamente. </p>
  <p>—El enano ni siquiera conoce su propia historia, qué triste.</p>
  <p>Nappa solo puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Trunks. </p>
  <p>—Los tsufurus y los saiyayíns una vez libraron una gran guerra por el planeta Vegetasei. Los saiyayíns ganaron cuando se transformaron en ózarus…</p>
  <p>—¿Cuándo se transformaron en qué?</p>
  <p>—Ah, claro, él no tiene cola —dijo Raditz burlándose—. Por supuesto que no sabe lo que eso significa.</p>
  <p>—Ah, ¿te refieres a la transformación ante la luna? —preguntó Trunks recordando que Gohan le había contado eso. Al parecer, esa fue la única forma en que pudieron derrotar a Vegeta cuando llegó a la Tierra por primera vez.</p>
  <p>—La transformación ante la luna —repitió Nappa desestimándolo—. Mestizo, no conoces el poder ózaru ni la conexión que tenemos los saiyayíns con ese poder, ¡así que no hables como si lo supieras! —gruñó con una furia repentina que sorprendió a Trunks.</p>
  <p>—Está bien, está bien —respondió el adolescente para calmarlo.</p>
  <p>—Como iba diciendo —continuó Nappa con impaciencia—, los saiyayíns, nuestros ancestros, se transformaron en ózarus y derrotaron a los tsufurus. Exterminaron a su patética raza... o eso creían. Nuestros ancestros no lo sabían en ese momento, pero algunos de ellos estaban en el espacio cuando ocurrió la batalla final. Han estado esperando vengarse por generaciones. Como solo había un puñado de ellos, no pudieron hacer nada contra el poderoso imperio saiyayín que crearon los ancestros de Vegeta.</p>
  <p>—Ya veo —dijo Trunks lentamente y asintió en señal de comprender lo que decía, estaba cautivado por aprender más sobre su linaje y su pueblo.</p>
  <p>—Luego nuestro planeta Vegetasei fue destruido y eso les encantó a los supervivientes tsufurus. Los pequeños imbéciles pensaron que se había hecho justicia. No sabían que existían supervivientes saiyayíns... nosotros.</p>
  <p>—Eso no te incluye, mestizo —intervino Raditz. Trunks se limitó a asentir en silencio mientras Raditz arrancaba otro pedazo de carne para metérselo en la boca.</p>
  <p>—Nunca se habrían enterado de nosotros, pero nos enviaron a una misión hace muchos años, cuando Vegeta era un niño. Estábamos buscando... ¿qué estábamos buscando? —preguntó Nappa de repente y miró a Raditz, quien sonrió de un modo sarcástico.</p>
  <p>—Estábamos buscando a un soldado que conspiraba contra Frízer. Frízer nos ordenó que lo encontráramos y lo matáramos, eso nos llevó directo a los tsufurus. Claro que no lo sabíamos en ese momento. Decidimos dejar que Vegeta tomara el mando en eso, aunque fuera solo un niño. Pensé que le haría bien y sí que lo hizo. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al fondo de las cosas para encontrar a ese tipo.</p>
  <p>—¡Sí! Eso es verdad. Vegeta era impresionante incluso de niño... hizo que el tipo chillara antes de que le arrancara la cabeza, el muy bribonzuelo. —Nappa se rio, pero Trunks se tensó, le incomodaba muchísimo escuchar que su padre había estado acumulando un reguero de cadáveres desde que era pequeño.</p>
  <p>—¿Cuantos años tenía? —Quiso saber Trunks.</p>
  <p>—En ese momento tenía poco menos de un ciclo saiyayín.</p>
  <p>—¿Vegeta era un bebé y ya mataba? —preguntó Trunks con total incredulidad, asumía que un ciclo saiyayín era el equivalente a un año.</p>
  <p>—Por supuesto que no era un bebé, idiota. Tenía poco menos de un ciclo —contestó Raditz enojado. Trunks frunció el ceño, se dio cuenta de que, evidentemente, ellos no contaban los años de la misma manera que él.</p>
  <p>—¿Qué edad tiene ahora?</p>
  <p>—Cumplió los tres ciclos no hace mucho. Cuando lo hizo, nos tomamos la noche libre e hicimos una fiesta, muchacho. Déjame decirte que todo el maldito universo probablemente nos escuchó con esas mujeres —Raditz trató de disimular su risa y Nappa soltó una carcajada.</p>
  <p>—¡Esas hembras fueron fantásticas! Nunca había tenido semejante revolcón. Lástima que Vegeta tomó a las hermosas para él... —dijo Nappa con un suspiro de decepción.</p>
  <p>—Debimos dejarlas con vida después de follarlas. Es difícil conseguir perras tan hábiles en estos días—le aseguró Raditz con una sonrisa que envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Trunks. El adolescente ignoró las implicaciones de lo que ellos hicieron y tomó otra porción del pan que era tan duro como una roca.</p>
  <p>—Entonces, ¿yo tengo alrededor de dos ciclos de edad? —preguntó con curiosidad, adivinando para ver si podía calcular sus edades.</p>
  <p>Nappa se encogió de hombros. </p>
  <p>—Sí, te ves como si tuvieras alrededor de dos. Aquel tiene cuatro, yo tengo cinco.</p>
  <p>—Estas viejo. —Raditz se rio mientras Trunks juntaba la información. Él tenía dieciocho años, redondeando unos veinte; eso significaba que Vegeta tenía alrededor de treinta. Era su mejor conjetura con los datos que le habían dado, si su suposición de que un ciclo saiyayín equivalía a diez años era correcta. Miró a Raditz y a Nappa más de cerca y descubrió que ambos parecían de unos treinta también. Esa debía ser la cúspide de la juventud para ellos, la que sus cuerpos conservaban el mayor tiempo posible.</p>
  <p>—¿Ares? —Trunks finalmente sugirió.</p>
  <p>—Oh, sí, es cierto —dijo Nappa al recordar el tema principal—. En fin, Vegeta aniquiló a ese tipo y la noticia de que el príncipe de los saiyayíns seguía vivo llegó a Ares y a su padre. Han estado escondidos en las sombras todo este tiempo, dos ciclos completos, solo esperando. Nos han dejado hacer más y más enemigos. Ahora Ares es su nuevo líder, ha reclutado a nuestros enemigos y se están preparando para una guerra.</p>
  <p>—Cientos de ellos preparándose justo debajo de nuestras narices —comentó Raditz a la vez que negaba con la cabeza—. La semana pasada, sabotearon nuestras vainas espaciales mientras estábamos en una misión de vigilancia para Frízer. Casi nos matan con gas venenoso. Apenas fuimos capaces de llegar a la base a tiempo y no pudimos terminar la otra misión que teníamos. Es por eso que Frízer estaba tan enojado.</p>
  <p>—Espera un minuto, ¿cuánto tiempo es una semana para ustedes?</p>
  <p>—Diez salidas del sol aquí en la base. Sigue así, muchacho.</p>
  <p>—Hmm... ya veo. Los tsufurus, eh... —Trunks se dijo pensativamente.</p>
  <p>—Son unas ratas —siseó Nappa—. Todos ellos se esconden en las sombras como unos cobardes. No pelean cara a cara como los verdaderos hombres.</p>
  <p>—¿Vegeta no cree que sean un problema?</p>
  <p>—Vegeta no cree que muchas cosas sean problemas —respondió Raditz con un toque de amargura en su voz—. Eso por lo general solo consigue que Frízer se encabrone.</p>
  <p>Nappa gruñó.</p>
  <p>—Maldito monstruo —dijo en voz baja. De pronto dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa haciendo que prácticamente toda la "comida" se levantara y cayera. Trunks frunció el ceño, volvió a comer su pan duro y analizó la nueva información. Abstraído, extendió el brazo para agarrar sus cosas a fin de poder esconderlas de nuevo bajo su uniforme.</p>
  <p>Excepto que no sintió nada en el banco.</p>
  <p>Intentando no mostrar pánico, miró hacia atrás, su ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad cuando vio que la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo y el pequeño trozo de hueso simplemente se habían caído del borde del banco. Respiró hondo y decidió que era demasiado arriesgado. Tenía que guardarlo todo y ocuparse de eso más tarde. Tal vez ni bien abordara la vaina espacial y tuviera privacidad real.</p>
  <p>Se estaba inclinando para recoger la cápsula luego de dejar sus guantes a un lado, cuando de pronto una bota blanca la aplastó y la hizo pedazos.</p>
  <p>El adolescente sintió que la bota también le aplastó el corazón y se quedó sin aliento.</p>
  <p>
    <em>No te metas en problemas, Trunks...</em>
  </p>
  <p>Consternado, levantó la vista, sus ojos azules y afligidos se encontraron con los de su padre. La mirada de Vegeta era fría, oscura y vacía. Llevaba una armadura nueva y un rastreador verde, su cola ahora estaba firmemente sujeta alrededor de su cintura.</p>
  <p>—¿Me extrañaste, muchacho? —preguntó Vegeta con un tono sin emoción y el rostro reservado.</p>
  <p>Trunks no hallaba las palabras para responderle, estaba tan sorprendido y completamente abrumado por una sensación de temor y desesperación que nunca antes había sentido en toda su vida. Vegeta no le dio ni siquiera la oportunidad de intentar rehacer sus pensamientos, él solo gruñó y le lanzó un puñetazo tan fuerte en el rostro que de inmediato lo botó del asiento y lo tiró al piso, ocasionando que el rastreador de Trunks volara. Nappa ignoró la escena mientras Raditz se reía de un modo desagradable. Trunks se quedó en el piso haciendo una mueca de dolor por el golpe de su padre y tratando de mantener sus lágrimas a raya.</p>
  <p><em>¿Cómo voy a ir a casa ahora? </em>se preguntó horrorizado al pensar que su madre estaría sola con los androides. La desesperación que se apoderó de él parecía que iba a asfixiarlo mientras luchaba por respirar. <em>La van a encontrar, la matarán y nunca me lo perdonaré... ¡cómo pude haber sido tan</em> estúpido!</p>
  <p>—Hmm. No sabía que golpeaba tan fuerte, es bueno saberlo —comentó Vegeta con interés, luego bajo la mano, agarró a Trunks por el cabello con fuerza y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza y a arquear la espalda como había hecho Frízer con él. Vegeta se puso de cuclillas frente a Trunks y miró sus ojos llorosos—. Así que piensas que eso fue doloroso, ¿verdad, muchacho? —continuó, pronunció la pregunta más como una declaración. Sus ojos eran aterradores; Trunks no podía ver casi ninguna señal de cordura allí. El adolescente, que tenía los sentidos aturdidos, se preguntó si Frízer había terminado de destruir la mente de su padre cuando Vegeta resopló—. Estas equivocado, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es el dolor. —Él se inclinó hacia adelante para estar cara a cara con Trunks, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo—. Pero la próxima vez que me avergüences en frente de Frízer y de sus lugartenientes, te lo juro, muchacho, te mostraré el verdadero significado de esa palabra cuando termine con tu miserable existencia y te envíe a la siguiente dimensión.</p>
  <p>Vegeta lanzó la cabeza de Trunks hacia un lado, después se levantó y pasó por encima de él.  Tiró los guantes del adolescente, se sentó en su lugar y buscó algo de comida. Raditz y Nappa no iniciaron ningún diálogo con él, no querían probar el temperamento volátil del príncipe. Vegeta luego comenzó a comer tranquilamente, con mucha más dignidad y refinamiento que sus compañeros saiyayíns.</p>
  <p>Trunks no podía moverse de donde se encontraba, sus ojos estaban puestos en la cápsula aplastada a menos de medio metro de distancia. La miró por lo que pareció un tiempo muy largo antes de que Vegeta gruñera.</p>
  <p>—Es una vergüenza que estés tirado en el suelo, muchacho. Levántate inmediatamente antes de que te obligue a quedarte allí de forma permanente.</p>
  <p>Con el corazón hecho pedazos, Trunks tomó los restos de su cápsula. La sostuvo con el mismo cariño con el que una vez había sostenido la cadena que llevaba religiosamente y temblando, puso los restos debajo de su uniforme donde podría ser protegida por su armadura, ignorando la voz que le decía que era inútil. Se sentía tan destruido como la cápsula y la necesitaba cerca de él en este momento.</p>
  <p>El adolescente se sentó entumecido junto a su padre con el rastreador puesto y se agarró las manos fuertemente debajo la mesa. Nappa y Raditz ya no comían, ambos esperaban a que Vegeta se llenara. Trunks sintió que apenas respiraba, solo miraba la carne sacrificada frente a él mientras desesperado se preguntaba qué iba a hacer ahora.</p>
  <p>—Informe —ordenó Vegeta bruscamente después de tragar un bocado de carne con sangre.</p>
  <p>—Dos planetas. Uno trivial e insignificante: Rithica. El otro podría ser un problema mayor: Liyana —contestó Raditz de forma mecánica.</p>
  <p>Vegeta solo gruñó y miró a Nappa. </p>
  <p>—Son una raza de guerreros como nosotros, aunque no tan buenos. ¿Qué tan serio es el problema? —dijo.</p>
  <p>—No he analizado los informes actualizados todavía, pero los liyans tienen la reputación de ser unos guerreros que vale la pena tener en cuenta. Pensé que debía esperarte, vamos a necesitar una estrategia para enfrentarlos.</p>
  <p>—¿Noticias sobre Ares? —preguntó Vegeta haciendo un gesto hacia el cubo en la mesa. Trunks lo agarró con unas manos temblorosas y se lo pasó a su padre. Vegeta se dio cuenta, sin embargo, no realizó ningún comentario mientras lo tomaba para beber de él. Lo hizo con mucha más educación que Nappa y Raditz.</p>
  <p>—Ninguna, pasan desapercibidos.</p>
  <p>Vegeta bajó el cubo a la mesa, lo contempló por un momento y luego se levantó. </p>
  <p>—Muy bien, vamos entonces. Levántense y muévanse, "ahora" —ordenó con dureza fijando una mirada autoritaria en los tres.</p>
  <p>—Sí, Vegeta —respondieron Raditz y Nappa mientras se levantaban. Ambos salieron en dirección a sus vainas espaciales, pero Trunks permaneció sentado. Vegeta volvió su mirada intensa hacia su hijo.</p>
  <p>—¿Qué pasa, muchacho?, luces derrotado. ¿La vida de un saiyayín no es la gran aventura que esperabas? —preguntó usando un tono mortal y amenazador. Trunks palideció ante las palabras y bajó la mirada, el cabello le cayó en los ojos—. Deberías tener cuidado con lo que pides. Ahora mueve las piernas antes de que te las quite, ¿entendiste? —gruñó.</p>
  <p>Trunks se levantó lentamente y siguió a Vegeta con la cabeza baja y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su único consuelo era que al menos conservaba el antídoto para la enfermedad del corazón de Gokú. Todavía podría hacer una diferencia. Sí, todavía podía salvar el destino de la Tierra en esta línea de tiempo.</p>
  <p>Aun cuando ya no podía salvar el suyo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lecciones de supervivencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo seis</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lecciones de supervivencia</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Tan pronto como la puerta de su vaina espacial se cerró, Trunks maldijo y frustrado, le dio un puñetazo a la pared lateral produciendo una abolladura. Se quitó el rastreador, lo dejó caer a sus pies y se frotó los ojos con dos de sus dedos. El estrés, la tensión y la atmósfera empezaban a afectarlo. Su estupidez, más que nada, lo roía mientras se regañaba una y otra vez por su impulsividad e impaciencia con la cápsula de la máquina del tiempo.</p><p>—¿Hay algún problema, mestizo? —dijo la voz de Raditz por el sistema de comunicación. Trunks se sobresaltó cuando lo oyó, había olvidado que podían escucharse entre sí sin ninguna dificultad.</p><p>—Eh, no, lo siento —respondió tímidamente mientras se quitaba el cabello de la frente. Su mano comenzó a temblar de forma involuntaria, él la miró con ojos preocupados y la apretó en un puño para que dejara de moverse. Empezó a sudar y se secó la frente con el antebrazo.</p><p>Sí, definitivamente estaba empezando a afectarle.</p><p>Las luces que parpadeaban en la consola llamaron su atención. Miró por la ventana de vidrio circular y pudo distinguir a Vegeta y a Nappa hablando parados cerca de sus vainas espaciales. O más bien, Nappa hablaba y Vegeta escuchaba atentamente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Como si sintiera que lo estaba observando, él de inmediato miró hacia la vaina espacial de Trunks. El adolescente se recostó al instante para ocultarse y observó los controles de su nave.</p><p>La ansiedad y la desesperación que sentía se desvanecieron cuando notó que allí mismo, en la punta de sus dedos, tenía el poder de cambiar su trayectoria. Si tan solo pudiera descubrir cómo establecer las coordenadas para la Tierra...</p><p>Sus ojos azules se estrecharon en señal de concentración mientras estudiaba los controles. Había varias luces, toneladas de interruptores y muy pocas cosas que tenían sentido para él. Trunks echó una ojeada por la ventana circular y solo logró ver que la vaina espacial de Nappa se cerraba. Vegeta, sin embargo, todavía seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.</p><p>Y lo estaba mirando fijamente.</p><p>Trunks se recostó de nuevo, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Miró los controles otra vez.</p><p>¿Intentaría establecer unas coordenadas que podrían fallar o acompañaría a su padre no solo a una, sino a dos misiones de purga?</p><p>¿Se atrevería?</p><p>Su mano volvió a temblar cuando la acercó a los controles. Frunció el ceño y apretó el puño con fuerza deseando que cesara el temblor. Parpadeó, ya que el sudor comenzó a correr por sus ojos y maldijo mentalmente mientras se lo limpiaba con la otra mano.</p><p>Se arriesgó y presionó un botón.</p><p>—<strong>Sistema de comunicación desactivado</strong><em>.</em></p><p>Trunks quedó sorprendido y miró a su alrededor, como si esperara que algo más sucediera. Nada pasó.</p><p>—¿Raditz? —preguntó con cautela. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta y lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿Nappa? ¿Están ahí, chicos?</p><p>No recibió ninguna comunicación. La mente de Trunks comenzó a pensar a toda prisa y al fin sintió un destello de esperanza. Si no podían escucharlo, entonces él podría intentar dar una orden verbal.</p><p>—¿Destino? —preguntó.</p><p>—<strong>Destino establecido: Rithica, galaxia número trece en el sector norte</strong><em>.</em></p><p>Sus ojos se ampliaron, ¡esa era la clave! Iba a comenzar a hablar para establecer un nuevo destino cuando fue presionado contra su asiento por el despegue de la vaina espacial a una aceleración habitual para esta. Apretó los dientes mientras se volvía a acostumbrar a la sensación. Ahora le temblaban las dos manos y las cerró con fuerza. Habría cuestionado su ansiedad más, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por la oportunidad potencial para escapar de la locura que era el mundo de su padre.</p><p>—Computadora, cambia el destino al planeta Tierra —ordenó el adolescente con una voz firme.</p><p>—<strong>Autorización para sobrescribir el destino denegada</strong><em>.</em></p><p>—¡Mierda! —gritó Trunks furioso y golpeó un puño contra su muslo. Luego descansó la cabeza en sus manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas, gimió y se llevó las manos al cabello, se quedó así por horas.</p><p><em>¿Qué debo hacer? </em>Se preguntó desesperado. Él no podía participar activamente en esas purgas. Hacerlo lo convertiría en un monstruo como los androides de su tiempo... Trunks se negaba a herir a seres inocentes solo porque Frízer lo quería. El adolescente bajó las manos y se cubrió la cara con ellas.</p><p>Vegeta iba a ordenarle que lo hiciera, desobedecerlo sin duda alguna causaría serios problemas. Era o seguir las órdenes de su padre o estar preparado para luchar contra él, lo más probable hasta la muerte.</p><p>Volvió a gemir en sus manos. Su padre podría ser un bastardo frío y despiadado, pero no tenía corazón para hacerle daño.</p><p>¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?</p><p>—<strong>Destino establecido sobrescrito por Vegeta, soldado de tercer rango</strong><em> —</em>dijo la computadora con una voz monótona, sorprendiendo a Trunks—<strong>. Actualizando coordenadas.</strong></p><p>Trunks miró por la ventana y pudo ver dos vainas espaciales volando justo delante de la suya. Eso mitigó un poco su temor de que Vegeta solo hubiera cambiado el destino de su vaina. El adolescente suspiró y se concentró en lo que estaba viendo para dejar de pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Una vez más fue arrastrado por la inmensidad del universo. Era tan grande, tan interminable... tan vacío. En algún lugar allá afuera había un pequeño planeta azul con todo lo que amaba.</p><p>Hizo un juramento silencioso de que, sin importar como, iba a salvarlo.</p><p>Finalmente, horas más tarde, tuvieron un aterrizaje venturoso. Trunks respiró hondo cuando la puerta de su vaina espacial se abrió en un nuevo y extraño planeta. Había decidido que aceptaría la farsa de participar en las purgas, aunque no mataría a nadie. Cómo haría eso, no estaba muy seguro, pero valía la pena intentarlo.</p><p>Recogió su rastreador y salió al mismo tiempo que Raditz. Nappa y Vegeta ya se hallaban parados en el nuevo planeta, ambos revisaban los alrededores en silencio dándole la espalda. Vegeta miró por encima del hombro, sus ojos oscuros observaron el paisaje. Trunks vio las luces activadas y corriendo en el rastreador verde de su padre y se dio cuenta de que Nappa y Vegeta trataban de detectar cualquier señal de una posible amenaza. Miró a su alrededor, el planeta parecía ser en su mayor parte estéril con algo como arena, esta era negra. Luego miró hacia el cielo, pero no había la luz de ningún sol cercano, solo las estrellas los iluminaba. El aire nocturno era frío y penetraba hasta los huesos.</p><p>—Todo está despejado —dijo Nappa antes de dirigirse al saiyayín más bajo del grupo—. Vegeta, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué nos detuvimos en este planeta? —preguntó mientras Raditz y Trunks caminaban hacia ellos, los cuatro saiyayíns formaron un pequeño círculo. Vegeta no los veía, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Trunks se limpió el sudor de su frente mientras esperaban con calma la orden de Vegeta.</p><p>Finalmente, el príncipe se volvió hacia ellos. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y comenzó a hablar en un tono casi paciente. </p><p>—No podemos realizar la misión que nos asignó Frízer hasta que nuestros rastreadores estén otra vez operativos. Paré aquí para encargarme de eso.</p><p>—¿Cómo, Vegeta? —preguntó Raditz con extrañeza.</p><p>—No te frías el cerebro tratando de entenderlo, Raditz —respondió el príncipe saiyayín mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad—. Ahora bien, tú y Nappa vayan y... relájense un rato. —Desvió la mirada hacia Trunks y de pronto su sonrisa se volvió siniestra. Trunks se movió incómodo cuando la vio—. Me llevaré al muchacho conmigo y nos encargaremos del problema.</p><p>—Oh, eso no es divertido, Vegeta, no hay nada que hacer por aquí —refunfuñó Nappa en un tono peligrosamente cercano a una queja mientras Raditz se echaba a reír.</p><p>—Vamos, grandulón, no me digas que ya te olvidaste de la taberna de Uvi en el extremo oeste de este planeta —dijo Raditz con una risita y golpeó a Nappa en la espalda.</p><p>—¡Oh, eso es cierto! —Nappa se echó a reír, sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción—. Diablos, sí, ¡vamos ahora mismo!</p><p>Vegeta se rio y negó un poco la cabeza, a Trunks le recordaba a un padre divertido por las travesuras de sus hijos. El adolescente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, su corazón se enterneció un poco al verlo. </p><p>—Que tontos son —dijo el príncipe con una clara diversión en su voz—. Vayan y pásenla bien, me escucharán cuando los rastreadores vuelvan a funcionar.</p><p>Raditz se echó a reír, Nappa soltó un grito de emoción y ambos se lanzaron al aire. Trunks los vio volar antes de volverse para mirar a su padre. Vegeta lo estaba observando, su oscura mirada era tan intensa como siempre. Trunks se limpió el sudor de la frente otra vez, se sentía extremadamente incómodo bajo su escrutinio.</p><p>—Entonces... ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó el adolescente nervioso.</p><p>Vegeta lo estudió por unos momentos más y a Trunks le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no mirar hacia otro lado. Finalmente, el príncipe sonrió con suficiencia. </p><p>—Hay un individuo en este planeta que tiene la inteligencia y la habilidad para resetear el dispositivo de comunicación de nuestros rastreadores según mis especificaciones. Me debe un favor y así es como quiero que me lo pague. Es un... amigo —dijo el príncipe, su sonrisa se amplió.</p><p>De alguna manera, Trunks lo dudaba seriamente. Pese a eso, asintió. </p><p>—¿Dónde está?</p><p>—Por aquí —le indicó Vegeta haciendo un ademán con la cabeza. Trunks esperó a que Vegeta comenzara a volar primero para poder seguirlo, pero se sorprendió cuando él se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en la dirección que le había indicado.</p><p>—¿No volaremos? —preguntó Trunks apurándose un poco para ponerse al lado de su padre. Parpadeó ni bien el sudor bajó por sus ojos otra vez. Le pareció extraño considerando que el planeta era frío, se lo atribuyó al estrés. Volvió a limpiarse el sudor.</p><p>—Quiero disfrutar del paisaje, muchacho —dijo Vegeta en un tono que Trunks no pudo descifrar. El adolescente miró a su alrededor, no se veía nada más que interminables extensiones de arena negra. Tragó saliva y se preguntó si su padre no había perdido la razón por completo.</p><p>De repente, Vegeta le puso una mano en el hombro y lo empujó bruscamente hacia adelante. </p><p>—Quédate frente a mí, muchacho —gruñó—. Nunca se sabe qué criaturas pueden estar al acecho y tu ignorancia resulta escandalosa.</p><p>—Sí, señor —respondió Trunks al momento, ahora caminaba unos pasos por delante de él.</p><p>Las manos de Trunks comenzaron a temblar de nuevo debido al estrés. Estaba caminando en lo que parecía ser el medio de la nada en un planeta oscuro y frío con su padre justo detrás de él. Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar la sensación de estar caminando por la plancha de un barco pirata. Apretó los puños con fuerza para detener sus temblores, lo que hizo que Vegeta se riera.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad —dijo el príncipe. Sin ninguna razón en particular, su tono envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Trunks.</p><p>—No —contestó negando con la cabeza.</p><p>—Un verdadero saiyayín no le teme a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte —le informó Vegeta casi asumiendo un tono de sermón. Trunks sonrió un poco ante eso, imaginó que así era como probablemente le hablaría si supiera quién era en verdad.</p><p>Caminaron en silencio y con dificultad por la arena. Trunks se pasó una mano por su cabello ahora sudoroso, se sentía fatigado. Se preguntaba si se estaba enfermando. Para distraerse, decidió romper la monotonía e intentó entablar una conversación con Vegeta después de que avanzaron poco más de un kilómetro por el desierto oscuro.</p><p>—¿Así que los rastreadores también son dispositivos de comunicación?</p><p>—Los mejores de su clase —respondió el príncipe en un tono reservado.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿por qué necesitamos que alguien los arregle?</p><p>—Porque los desarmé y los desconecté. Incluso el tuyo lo está. Aunque es nuevo, no le activé el modo de intercomunicación.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño confundido. </p><p>—Pero por qué no solo activa…</p><p>—Suficiente, muchacho —lo interrumpió Vegeta bruscamente—. Ahora me toca a mí hacer las preguntas.</p><p>—Está bien... —contestó Trunks con una voz cautelosa tensándose ante la expectativa.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te enseñe las lecciones fundamentales que te ayudarán a sobrevivir en el universo?</p><p>—Sí, me gustaría mucho —le aseguró Trunks lleno de entusiasmo, se relajó y empezó a sentirse algo más cómodo. Con su padre caminando detrás de él, poco podía pasarle.</p><p>Vegeta se rio ante el entusiasmo del adolescente. </p><p>—Bien, lo primero que debes saber es que nunca se hace nada por otro sin obtener algo a cambio. No te enseñaré nada, muchacho, hasta que me digas cómo puedes suprimir tu nivel de poder.</p><p>—Oh, bueno, esa es una técnica muy simple —dijo Trunks con una sonrisa mientras miraba por encima del hombro a su padre. Vegeta solo levantó una ceja hacia él, sus ojos lo vigilaban. Trunks volvió a mirar hacia adelante y siguió caminando con dificultad—. Solo debes estar en sintonía con tu ki y concentrarte en él hasta que puedas controlarlo. Si puedes controlarlo, entonces puedes embotellarlo dentro de ti y nadie lo detectará.</p><p>—Una técnica simple, pero increíblemente útil —comentó Vegeta—. ¿Dónde la aprendiste?</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño y miró un poco hacia abajo. </p><p>—Mi maestro me enseñó la técnica —contestó en voz baja.</p><p>—¿Por qué te pones melancólico, muchacho? Te enseñó bien, debe de estar orgulloso.</p><p>—Él murió hace algún tiempo —respondió Trunks con una mueca cuando un dolor familiar le apretó el corazón.</p><p>—Oye, no te preocupes —dijo Vegeta usando una voz sorprendentemente cariñosa y comprensiva—. Ahora yo cuidaré de ti... te lo prometo.</p><p>Trunks sonrió. Tal vez este era el lado bueno de Vegeta que su madre había visto. Sí, quizás esto no sería tan malo después de todo. </p><p>—Gracias —contestó con sinceridad.</p><p>Vegeta se rio entre dientes.</p><p>—Ni lo menciones. Ahora, allí te va otra pregunta.</p><p>—Hágala.</p><p>—Dime, mestizo... ¿realmente pensaste que Nappa no me diría que nos mentiste acerca de tu poder?</p><p>Trunks se detuvo poco a poco y se quedó sin aliento mientras las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente.</p><p>Él lo sabía.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa?, ¿fue algo que dije? —La voz despreocupada de Vegeta preguntó detrás de él.</p><p>—Lo que sea que Nappa haya dicho, no es verdad —dijo Trunks tratando de no sonar desesperado a pesar de que prácticamente podía sentir la vehemencia de la rabia de su padre sobre su espalda—. Yo no…</p><p>Vegeta soltó un rugido de furia mientras agarraba a Trunks por el brazo y lo hacía girar. Antes de que el adolescente pudiera defenderse de forma adecuada, ya le había dado un violento puñetazo en la cara que lo noqueó y envió al rastreador por los aires. Trunks tosió, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo que la sangre le goteaba por la nariz. El adolescente parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que aquí sucedía algo raro. Se sentía exhausto, como si no tuviera nada de fuerza. Intentó levantarse poco a poco, pero le estaba tomando un esfuerzo extraordinario.</p><p>Entre tanto, Vegeta caminaba a su alrededor como un tiburón oliendo sangre.</p><p>—Nos mentiste acerca de tu verdadero poder. Convenientemente tropezaste con nosotros en una purga una semana después de que Ares fracasara en su intento de asesinarme a mí y mis hombres. Debes tomarme por un maldito idiota, muchacho.</p><p>Trunks levantó los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como Vegeta estampaba un pie con tal fuerza sobre su esternón que lo obligó a regresar al suelo. El adolescente gritó de dolor por el impacto, el violento golpe había roto la placa de su armadura. Él miró a su padre haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero los ojos de Vegeta eran fríos e intransigentes.</p><p>—Muestras mucha preocupación por mi bienestar. Muestras demasiado interés por los tsufurus como si trataras de averiguar qué pensamos de ellos. Luego tonteas con tu juguete tecnológico y casi lloras cuando lo destruí. ¿Qué era, muchacho? ¿Un dispositivo de espionaje de los tsufurus? —Lo miró con desprecio.</p><p>—¡NO! ¡Fue algo que me dio mi madre! —gritó Trunks por instinto, estaba horrorizado por la conclusión a la que había llegado su padre. Su plan de unirse a los saiyayíns se volvió en su contra. Desesperado, intentó reunir fuerzas para quitarse el pie del pecho, pero sus ojos se llenaron de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Vegeta inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad mientras lo miraba, era claro que veía lo que trataba de hacer.</p><p>—Ah, sí, casi lo olvido. Deberías prestar más atención a lo que comes, muchacho —dijo y una sonrisa siniestra se extendió por su rostro.</p><p>—¿Usted... me envenenó...? —jadeó Trunks completamente incrédulo. Vegeta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio en voz alta ante la acusación.</p><p>—Dame más crédito que ese, muchacho. No hay honor en envenenar a alguien. Es algo cobarde, ¿no estás de acuerdo?</p><p>Acto seguido, retiró su pie del pecho de Trunks y, con un rugido, estampó su bota en la muñeca de su hijo rompiéndola al instante. Soltó una risita cuando lo vio contener un grito, Trunks solo dejó escapar un siseo como muestra de su agonía mientras se agarraba el antebrazo. El adolescente levantó su mano y su muñeca con mucho cuidado, los dedos le temblaban incontrolablemente por el golpe. Apretó los dientes e intentó sentarse, solo para descubrir que no podía hacerlo.</p><p>Vegeta continuó caminando a su alrededor como un gato jugando con un ratón y se mojó los labios por adelantado, la diversión brillaba en sus ojos.</p><p>—Ese pan que comiste estaba cargado con un mineral que absorbió toda tu fuerza. Cuanto más fuerte eres, más intenso es el efecto. Frízer nos obligaba a consumirlo para enseñarnos a sobrevivir de la manera difícil. —Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción —. Mis hombres y yo, sin embargo, ahora nos hemos vuelto inmunes a eso. Le ordené a Nappa que te diera un poco para endurecerte y luego él me contó tu secretito. Tengo que decírtelo, muchacho, no me gustan los secretos.</p><p>Trunks se dio cuenta de todo y se quedó sin aliento. Vegeta había descubierto que él le estaba escondiendo su verdadero nivel de poder, lo había clasificado como una amenaza y lo llevó allí para ejecutarlo.</p><p>Y con su fuerza y su ki completamente agotados, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.</p><p>—Te recogí, pedazo de mierda mestiza —gruñó Vegeta y colocó su bota justo en la garganta de su hijo. Trunks jadeó y tosió, trató de luchar contra su padre para que le quitara el pie—. Te di una armadura, respondí por ti frente a Frízer, por el amor de Dios, ¿Y ES ASÍ CÓMO ME LO PAGAS? —gritó—. ¡Burlandote de mí y trabajando para mi enemigo a mis espaldas!</p><p>Trunks estiró desesperadamente su mano buena hacia la pierna de su padre, su cara se volvió de un rojo brillante mientras luchaba por respirar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de transformarse en un super saiyayín como último recurso, pero no sirvió de nada. Estaba débil y no podía reunir la energía necesaria.</p><p>—Ofendes mi inteligencia, muchacho —dijo Vegeta en un tono frío y vacío. Él apretaba los puños a los costados y observaba al adolescente en la arena. Trunks lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y con la mano en la bota de su padre. No conseguía moverla, bien podría ser un yunque de acero en su garganta—. Estás con los tsufurus y cada respiración que tomas es un insulto a mi honor como Príncipe de todos los Saiyayíns.</p><p>—¡No estoy con ellos! —jadeó Trunks arañando la pierna de su padre para que lo dejara ir. Su visión comenzaba a desvanecerse, estaba peligrosamente cerca de desmayarse.</p><p>—¡MENTIROSO! —rugió Vegeta lleno de furia. Quitó la bota de la garganta de Trunks haciendo que jadeara desesperado por aire para calmar sus pulmones. Él apenas tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento antes de que, sin compasión, Vegeta le pisara la muñeca rota. Trunks gritó tan fuerte que le dolieron los pulmones y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.</p><p>Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso en toda su vida. Incluso los golpes de los androides tenían la misericordia de dejarlo inconsciente muy rápido. Su padre, por otro lado, trabajaba de manera diferente.</p><p>—¡ESTAS con ellos! —gruñó Vegeta—. ¡Estás aquí de infiltrado para mandarle información a nuestros enemigos, pedazo de BASURA! ¿Estabas esperando a que te diera la espalda para liberar tu verdadero poder y destruirme de una vez por todas, cobarde? ¿O el plan era llevarme de vuelta a Ares para que él hiciera el trabajo por sí mismo? ¿Era eso, muchacho?</p><p>—¡NO! ¡Yo estoy de su lado! ¡Lo juro! —gritó Trunks de nuevo. Ahora, su cabello lavanda se pegaba a su frente por el sudor mientras miraba hacia arriba a los ojos oscuros y despiadados de su padre—. ¡Estoy de tu lado!</p><p>Vegeta lo miró, su expresión no mostraba compasión por el dolor del adolescente que yacía parcialmente de lado agarrando su brazo herido. Trunks estaba siseando al exhalar como un intento desesperado de ocultarle su dolor a su padre. Incluso ahora, todavía quedaba una inexplicable pizca de deseo en su subconsciente por impresionarlo.</p><p>—Basta de mentiras, muchacho. Vamos directo al grano. Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o de la difícil, tú eliges.</p><p>La mirada de Vegeta se volvió mortal, levantó la palma de la mano derecha y la apuntó a la cara del adolescente. Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron cuando esa mano comenzó a brillar. </p><p>—Dime dónde está Ares y haré que tu muerte sea rápida e indolora... Y dicen que no soy misericordioso —dijo Vegeta con una risa oscura y sin alegría.</p><p>Trunks gritó por instinto.</p><p>—¡NO ESTOY CON LOS TSUFURUS!</p><p>Vegeta chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.</p><p>—Respuesta equivocada —le aseguró, su voz se oía carente de emoción. Él cambió de mano y disparó.</p><p>Trunks gritó de agonía, rodó hacia un lado y se agarró el brazo en el que Vegeta acababa de disparar una ráfaga de ki a quemarropa. Era el mismo brazo con la muñeca destrozada. La ráfaga quemó rápidamente el material de su uniforme y llegó directo a la carne. El cuerpo de Trunks empezó a temblar y el sudor goteó de nuevo sobre sus ojos cuando su piel quedó en carne viva con los bordes ampollados, parecía pegamento seco que empezaba a pelarse. Se tragó el dolor y apretó los dientes, el olor de su propia carne quemada le produjo nauseas.</p><p>Con su bota y sin piedad, Vegeta pateó a Trunks en las costillas, lo que obligó al adolescente a darse la vuelta para estar de espaldas. Jadeó cuando Vegeta pisó su garganta otra vez.</p><p>—¿Te importaría cambiar tu respuesta ahora? —preguntó el príncipe saiyayín con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>—No. —A Trunks le costó responder, ya que tenía dificultades para respirar y temblando, puso una mano en la bota de su padre que por fortuna no ejercía la misma presión de antes—. No estoy con ellos.</p><p>Vegeta lo miró por unos momentos antes de cerrar los ojos y suspiró. </p><p>—Pensé que podrías estar de nuestro lado el día en que derrotemos a Frízer. Me decepcionas, muchacho —dijo en un tono que casi parecía de arrepentimiento. Trunks lo miró sorprendido—. Tenías tanto potencial, qué lástima...</p><p>El príncipe levantó la mano para que su palma estuviera sobre el rostro de Trunks. El adolescente parpadeó cuando la mano de su padre comenzó a brillar nuevamente con un peligroso ki amarillo. Podía sentir que esta vez la energía que había reunido era letal, esta no iba a ser una ráfaga de advertencia. Sabía muy bien que no quedaría nada de su cabeza si disparaba.</p><p>Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron de nuevo en una sonrisa siniestra. Con la luz que emitía su mano, era una visión aterradora.</p><p>—Dale mis saludos a Frízer cuando se una a ti en la siguiente dimensión.</p><p>De pronto, el adolescente tuvo una idea más rápida que la velocidad de la luz. Por pura desesperación gritó:</p><p>—¡Mi padre le sirvió al suyo! ¡Era leal al rey, como yo a usted!</p><p>Los ojos de Vegeta lanzaron rayos al oír las palabras. Antes de que Trunks pudiera darse cuenta de su error, el príncipe le dio una patada justo en la cara. Trunks se desmayó por un breve momento, luego parpadeó con dificultad, aturdido por el golpe.</p><p>—Primero intentas hacerme quedar como un tonto y ahora metes a mi padre en esto. Realmente me estas cabreando, muchacho —gruñó Vegeta caminando a su alrededor otra vez, rabia ardía en sus ojos oscuros—. Iba a sacarte de tu miseria, pero ahora creo que disfrutaré despedazándote. Así que dime, ¿qué extremidad quieres que te arranque primero?</p><p>—No miento —replicó Trunks escupiendo sangre mientras su cuerpo temblaba en la arena. Levantó la cabeza aturdido, su visión borrosa volvió a él. Miró a su padre con los ojos entreabiertos—. Es la verdad... se lo… mostraré...</p><p>Vegeta soltó una risa estruendosa y se cruzó de brazos. </p><p>—Oh, muchacho, ¡me partes de la risa! Últimamente no he matado a nadie tan divertido como... como…</p><p>Su voz se desvaneció cuando volvió a mirar a Trunks. Entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad ante lo que el adolescente le entregaba con una mano temblorosa. Era una especie de cadena y, por un momento, Vegeta pensó que alcanzó a ver algo muy familiar en el dije que pendía de esta.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? —siseó Vegeta arrebatando la cadena de la mano de Trunks. La examinó rápidamente y sus ojos se posaron en el dije. Al acercarlo más, sus ojos se ampliaron—Imposible —susurró. El diseño era uno que conocía muy bien.</p><p>—Es el escudo real —jadeó Trunks antes de volver a desplomarse en la arena por el agotamiento. Parpadeó y miró las estrellas agradecido por el breve aplazamiento de la paliza.</p><p>—¡Sé lo que es! —gritó Vegeta lanzándole una mirada asesina al adolescente—. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿cómo un pedazo de mierda como tú consiguió poner sus manos en esto? ¡RESPONDÉME AHORA, MUCHACHO! —Volvió a gritar. Acto seguido, clavó brutalmente su bota en el pecho de Trunks haciendo añicos la placa de su armadura y casi le rompió el esternón en el proceso. Trunks gritó de dolor y tosió sangre por el golpe, jadeó mientras miraba a Vegeta con los ojos nublados.</p><p>—Era de mi padre. —El adolescente soltó la respuesta enojado—. Mi madre me lo dio, me dijo que lo sirviera a usted si alguna vez lo conocía. Mi padre fue leal al rey.</p><p>Vegeta lo miró por un momento antes de volver a mirar al dije en su mano. Retiró el pie del pecho de su hijo mientras pasaba un pulgar por el escudo de la Familia Real de su padre y sus antepasados.</p><p><em>No es posible que este muchacho se haya hecho con el símbolo del escudo de mi familia por su cuenta,</em> se dijo frunciendo el ceño. <em>¿Cómo, entonces, pudo adquirir esto?</em></p><p>Mil pensamientos invadían la mente de Vegeta. Nunca antes había visto al muchacho en su vida hasta ahora, por lo que su padre debió haber tenido algún contacto con el suyo, el rey Vegeta. Era evidente que el rey tuvo que haber confiado en ese soldado si se le permitió estar lo suficientemente cerca para ver el escudo de la Familia Real de los saiyayíns. Este era usado por el rey y por el príncipe en su armadura y solo en su armadura.</p><p>El muchacho no podía ser aliado de los tsufurus. El escudo se creó cuando el primer rey Vegeta fue coronado, justo después de que los saiyayíns reclamaran el planeta como propio. Los tsufurus ya se habían marchado para entonces.</p><p><em>¿Será verdad? </em>Vegeta dirigió su dura mirada hacia Trunks y lo miró fijamente por un largo tiempo. Sus ojos oscuros escudriñaban, contemplaban. Volvió a mirar el dije. <em>¿Pudo el padre de este muchacho haber trabajado para el mío?</em></p><p>Trunks tomó una respiración temblorosa y aprovechó la distracción de Vegeta para meter su mano buena dentro de su armadura rota. Sus dedos palparon en torno y se sintió aliviado al descubrir que lo poco que quedaba del pectoral había servido para proteger el antídoto contra la enfermedad del corazón de Gokú.</p><p>Dejó que su mano descansara sobre su pecho cuando el príncipe volvió su mirada penetrante hacia él. Trunks lo miró con recelo, su cuerpo se tensó en espera de otro ataque y se preparó para ello.</p><p>Se miraron el uno al otro por un tiempo antes de que Vegeta finalmente gruñera. Miró el dije y con lentitud volvió a pasar el pulgar sobre el gravado. </p><p>—¿Me juras tu lealtad, muchacho, por el honor de tu padre? —le preguntó en voz baja. Trunks sintió que el alivio inundaba su cuerpo ante esas palabras y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>—Sí, moriría por usted —contestó con pura convicción, creía en cada palabra. Vegeta lo miró al momento levantando una ceja, un ligero desconcierto lo embargó ante esa respuesta. El príncipe buscó en los ojos azules del adolescente cualquier indicio de una mentira y se sorprendió sinceramente al no hallar ninguna.</p><p>Por último, asintió. </p><p>—Muy bien, tu padre le sirvió al mío y ahora tú puedes servirme. Quizás todavía pueda encontrarte algún uso, muchacho —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.</p><p>Trunks se relajó en la arena, respiró pesadamente y en silencio le agradeció a su madre una y otra vez.</p><p>—Gracias —respondió, su voz se oía cansada.</p><p>—Cállate y levántate de inmediato antes de que cambie de opinión —le ordenó Vegeta. Él le lanzó la cadena y esta aterrizó en su pecho. Trunks llevó su mano buena hacia el pectoral destrozado y la agarró con fuerza en su puño. El príncipe se cruzó de brazos y con unos ojos fríos lo observó intentar levantarse poco a poco. Alzó una ceja en el momento en que el adolescente volvió a caer agarrando su brazo izquierdo con dolor.</p><p>Trunks se sentó en la arena y trató de recuperar el aliento. Estaba quitándose el sudor de los ojos otra vez cuando escuchó a Vegeta sisear de frustración.</p><p>—Tus heridas son todas triviales. Ahora levántate, muchacho, tenemos que ocuparnos de estos rastreadores —dijo en un tono áspero.</p><p>Trunks apretó los dientes y se obligó a levantarse mientras Vegeta lo observaba. El príncipe gruñó ni bien el adolescente estuvo de pie otra vez, luego se giró y comenzó a marcharse. Trunks lo miró, una mezcla de emociones lo inundó al ver que se alejaba. Cansado, levantó su brazo bueno y se limpió la cara. Escupió una bocanada de sangre antes de examinar su brazo izquierdo. El dolor de sus quemaduras había disminuido, pero las palpitaciones de su muñeca hinchada estiraba su guante. Suspiró, se puso la cadena y volvió a agradecerle a su madre en silencio.</p><p>Trunks apenas levantó la vista a tiempo para atrapar su rastreador rojo que volaba hacia su cara.</p><p>—Será mejor que vayas a mi ritmo, mocoso, o te dejaré atrás.</p><p>Con eso dicho, una brillante aura azul estalló alrededor de Vegeta creando un vórtice de arena negra. Una fracción de segundo después, el saiyayín de sangre pura despegó al aire y se alejó a gran velocidad.</p><p>Trunks gruñó, abruptamente tomó la decisión férrea de demostrarle su valía a su padre. Se había ganado —de un modo bastante doloroso— la confianza de Vegeta por el momento, pero se hallaba muy, muy lejos de lograr algo que se pareciera remotamente al respeto del orgulloso príncipe.</p><p>Un instante después, también se disparó al aire manteniendo su brazo izquierdo cerca de él y trató de alcanzarlo. Vegeta estaba volando bajo, a menos de dos metros del suelo, la arena era lanzada por los aires mientras volaba sobre ella. Trunks siguió su ejemplo, todavía se sentía agotado e incluso el acto de volar le era completamente agotador.</p><p>Permanecieron en silencio con Trunks ignorando las implicaciones muy reales de su condición física. Sin la carta de triunfo de su fuerza de super saiyayín, estaba a merced de su padre. El adolescente apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en posición de desobedecer una orden directa de él. El saiyayín había sido "misericordioso" una vez y dudaba mucho que recibiera la misma amabilidad de nuevo.</p><p>Pasado de unos veinte minutos de vuelo, Vegeta descendió en la arena. Trunks siguió su ejemplo tratando de no mostrar cuán agotado estaba. El príncipe alcanzó su rastreador y lo activó mientras Trunks miraba a su alrededor. Se ubicaban frente a lo que parecía un pequeño pueblo de casitas humildes muy similares a cabañas. Frunció el ceño cuando Vegeta olfateó el aire y revisó su entorno con una mirada intensa antes de avanzar hacia una de las cabañas.</p><p>Trunks se acercó a él por detrás mientras lo veía golpear la puerta.</p><p>La puerta se abrió y un alienígena de piel azul apareció en la entrada poco iluminada. El sujeto tenía el cabello blanco, la piel envejecida y unos ojos dorados que mostraban muchos años. Llevaba una prenda blanca simple que realzaba el aura de sabiduría que Trunks percibía de él.</p><p>—Yilayen, tunisai Vejiita —saludó cortésmente en una lengua extranjera. Casi de inmediato, la traducción apareció en el rastreador de Trunks.</p><p>«Bienvenido, príncipe Vegeta».</p><p>Vegeta miró por encima de su hombro al adolescente y vio el rastreador iluminado que él usaba. Murmuró algo sobre los nuevos modelos extravagantes que hacían que los muchachos se volvieran perezosos en estos días, luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y regresó su atención al asunto en cuestión. Asintió antes de responder en el idioma alienígena con la fluidez de un nativo. Trunks lo miró sorprendido, solo se mantenía al día con la conversación debido a su rastreador.</p><p>«Basta de bromas, viejo», dijo Vegeta con impaciencia, «sabes por qué he venido».</p><p>«Sí», respondió el alienígena apartándose lentamente, «por favor, pase».</p><p>Vegeta gruñó y entró con Trunks por detrás. El adolescente le dio al alienígena una dolorida sonrisa y un gesto de asentimiento. El alienígena le devolvió la sonrisa y al instante Trunks se sintió a gusto con él. Irradiaba calidez y amabilidad, dos cosas que no experimentaba desde que dejó su mundo para viajar en el tiempo. Parecía que el significado de una sonrisa era universal.</p><p>Había una pequeña fogata ardiendo en la esquina de la sala que no se salía de control, solo se consumía silenciosamente en llamas azules. No muy lejos del fuego se ubicaba una mesa baja de unos treinta centímetros de alto. Vegeta estaba siguiendo al alienígena hacia allí. El príncipe permaneció de pie mientras el alienígena se agachaba muy despacio para sentarse en el suelo frente a la mesa. Sobre esta, para sorpresa de Trunks, había una variedad de equipos técnicos muy avanzados que podían rivalizar con los de su madre.</p><p>Vegeta se quitó su rastreador verde y lo dejó caer sin ceremonias sobre la mesa.</p><p><em>«</em>Necesito que reprogrames este rastreador para que Frízer no pueda fisgonear cuando me comunique con mis hombres», le ordenó con brusquedad. «Ahora está desconectado, así que no podrá rastrear nuestra conversación, pero lo necesito operativo lo antes posible».</p><p><em>«</em>Sí, he estado preparando el chip que hará el trabajo», respondió el alienígena con amabilidad y paciencia. Cogió el rastreador de Vegeta y levantó una pequeña herramienta para comenzar a ajustarlo. Trunks la miró con un poco de amargura al recordar que estaba atrapado en este momento. Volvió los ojos hacia otro lado.</p><p>«Este no es el mismo rastreador que traje la última vez, aquel fue destruido. Este, sin embargo, es del mismo modelo que el anterior. ¿Puedes hacerlo, viejo?»</p><p>«No será un problema, príncipe Vegeta».</p><p>«Bien. También necesitaré que el de este muchacho tenga la misma capacidad».</p><p>«Es solo cuestión de sincronizar la frecuencia de su rastreador con el de usted, como hice con los demás. Solo uno de los rastreadores necesita el chip que he diseñado».</p><p>«Bien. Entonces ponte a trabajar, viejo».</p><p>Trunks leyó la conversación y se sorprendió genuinamente de la manera un tanto tranquila en la que Vegeta le hablaba al alienígena. A ojos vista, el alienígena era mayor y estaba seguro de que él podría aplastarlo con una mano si quería. Sin embargo, no había ningún rastro de la hostilidad característica de su padre al dirigirse al indefenso anciano.</p><p><em>Mmm, tal vez realmente</em> <em>sea</em> <em>su amigo,</em> pensó mientras bajaba despacio y con cautela para sentarse en el piso cerca de la puerta. Respiró hondo y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.</p><p>«También haz que tu compañera venga y atienda a este muchacho», le ordenó Vegeta mirando a Trunks por encima del hombro. El adolescente se sorprendió. «Sus heridas atraerán atención no deseada si no se tratan».</p><p>«Ella llegará dentro de poco, está visitando a una amiga», dijo el alienígena, él ya había desarmado el rastreador y estaba estudiando los circuitos con detenimiento.</p><p>Vegeta solo gruñó y caminó hacia el fuego que ardía en la esquina. Una vez allí, se sentó a su lado con un movimiento fluido, se cruzó de piernas y se apoyó contra la pared, luego cruzó los brazos, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.</p><p>Pasado unos momentos, siseó con impaciencia.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que estás mirando, muchacho? —preguntó sorprendiendo a Trunks que de inmediato apartó la mirada.</p><p>—Este, nada. Es solo que no pensé que le importaran mis heridas...</p><p>Vegeta resopló como si eso fuera lo más absurdo que había escuchado. </p><p>—Esta es la primera lección de supervivencia que debes aprender, muchacho: no muestres tus debilidades. Si vas a estar a mi lado, entonces no puedes parecer un debilucho como lo haces ahora. Eso es todo lo que me importa<em>.</em> </p><p>—Gracias... supongo —contestó Trunks en voz baja.</p><p>—Te lo dije, soy un gran tipo —añadió Vegeta con una risita antes de pasar con fluidez a la lengua del alienígena.</p><p>«Dritrosai, dile a este muchacho lo genial que soy».</p><p>El amable alienígena azul sonrió mientras continuaba trabajando diligentemente.</p><p>«El príncipe Vegeta perdonó mi vida y la de mi pueblo a cambio de mis servicios tecnológicos. Es muy misericordioso».</p><p>—¿Oíste eso, muchacho? —preguntó Vegeta abriendo los ojos y mirando a Trunks con una sonrisa burlona—. Soy... misericordioso.</p><p>Trunks no respondió e ignoró la risa de su padre ante sus propias palabras, solo se limitó a mirar su muñeca rota. No podía mover ninguno de sus dedos en absoluto. Intentó quitarse el guante con cautela, pero apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando una ola de dolor se disparó por todo su brazo. Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, su agotamiento de pronto se hizo abrumador.</p><p>Algún tiempo después, el sonido del fuego ardiendo y la voz baja de su padre comenzaron a sacar a Trunks de su bruma. También había una voz femenina. Frunció el ceño, ya que no entendía lo que estaban hablando. Lentamente abrió los ojos con una considerable dificultad y vio a otro alienígena azul arrodillado frente a él. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver con claridad, pero su visión era borrosa. Sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos empezaron a enfocarse. El alienígena azul era tan viejo como el que aún trabajaba en el rastreador de Vegeta, tenía el cabello grisáceo y unos ojos dorados suaves y amables. El físico era claramente femenino.</p><p>«Está bien, niño», dijo ella con suavidad. Trunks parpadeó, bajó la vista y vio que ya había vendado sus quemaduras. Acababa de quitarle el guante y ahora estaba atendiendo su muñeca dañada. Como no podía sentir nada, supuso que debía haberle dado alguna especie de anestésico. El adolescente se tocó el pecho, pero ya no le dolía, luego se llevó la mano a la cara y tocó algún tipo de vendaje justo al lado de su ojo. La hinchazón de sus labios y su nariz habían cedido casi por completo.</p><p>Trunks le sonrió a la alienígena en agradecimiento, ya que no sabía el idioma lo suficiente como para expresar su gratitud con palabras. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.</p><p>«Su frecuencia de operación está completamente fuera del rango en el que por lo general operan los rastreadores de Frízer», explicaba el otro alienígena. Trunks levantó la vista y vio que su padre estaba sentado frente a la mesa revisando su rastreador reparado. «Ahora se hayan fuera de peligro».</p><p>Vegeta gruñó y se volvió para mirar a Trunks. </p><p>—Lánzame tu rastreador, muchacho. —Trunks hizo lo que le pidió y Vegeta lo atrapó con facilidad. Lo bajó a su nivel y presionó un botón antes de señalar algo sobre la mesa. El alienígena le entregó una pequeña herramienta y Trunks observó con asombro cómo Vegeta abría el rastreador sin ningún problema. Utilizó la herramienta para girar una rueda aquí y allá, luego le dio un golpe y lo cerró. Una vez terminado el proceso, se lo arrojó de vuelta a Trunks y se puso de pie.</p><p>Vegeta se colocó su rastreador verde reparado y lo activó, Trunks siguió su ejemplo. Después de un momento, el príncipe frunció el ceño y habló en un tono severo.</p><p>—Raditz, Nappa, respondan de inmediato, par de idiotas, si pueden oírme. —Trunks podía escuchar la voz de su padre a través de su propio rastreador.</p><p>—Aquí Nappa. —Una voz se rio.</p><p>—Raditz reportándose. ¿Están todos los demás fuera del aire?</p><p>—Veamos... Zabón, un día te voy a hacer pedazos y te dejaré pudriéndote —Vegeta pronunció las palabras con puro odio. No se oyó nada por un rato, luego sonrió satisfecho—. Sí, parece que no estamos siendo supervisados como niños.</p><p>—¡Genial! Así se hace, Vegeta. —Nappa se rio una vez más—. Finalmente estamos de nuevo en línea.</p><p>—Estaré allí en breve —le aseguró Vegeta en un tono seco y desactivó su rastreador. Se cruzó de brazos y miró al alienígena que todavía seguía sentado frente a la mesa. </p><p>«Buen trabajo, viejo», dijo con un gesto de aprobación. Se volvió hacia la alienígena que atendía a Trunks. «¿Ya concluiste con el muchacho, mujer?»</p><p>«Sí, príncipe Vegeta», respondió ella mientras terminaba de estabilizar la muñeca del adolescente. Él miró su mano, la alienígena había esparcido algún tipo de extraña pomada en sus dedos que bajó la hinchazón y los espasmos casi por completo. Ahora tenía algo que parecía hojas endurecidas desde los nudillos hasta el antebrazo. Trunks agarró su guante y se lo puso, estaba complacido de no sentir dolor.</p><p>—Vámonos, muchacho —le ordenó Vegeta, que ya se dirigía a la puerta. Trunks se levantó poco a poco, se sentía algo mejor, pero aún seguía débil. La alienígena se acercó a su compañero y el adolescente les dio una mirada de gratitud.</p><p>«Vuelva otra vez si necesita algo más, príncipe», dijo el anciano amablemente.</p><p>Vegeta solo gruñó mientras él y Trunks salían de la cabaña juntos, de regreso a la oscuridad de la noche.</p><p>No habían dado cinco pasos cuando Vegeta se giró, automáticamente levantó la palma de su mano derecha y disparó una violenta ráfaga de ki a la cabaña que la volvió cenizas de inmediato.</p><p>—¡Qué está haciendo! —gritó Trunks horrorizado. Vegeta levantó su otra palma ignorando a su hijo, sus ojos ya estaban enfocados en sus próximos objetivos. Con ambas manos ahora, comenzó a disparar ráfagas letales con una precisión mortal, cada una destruía una cabaña del pueblo. El humo y el fuego se elevaron hacia el cielo desde la carnicería y el olor a carne quemada y muerte alcanzó la nariz del adolescente otra vez—. ¡Pare! —gritó lleno de espanto.</p><p>Vegeta lo ignoró hasta que Trunks agarró desesperadamente una de sus muñecas para detenerlo. Con una velocidad que lo sorprendió, Vegeta desapareció y reapareció detrás de él, lo pateó con fuerza en la base de la columna vertebral y lo obligó a caer de rodillas. Trunks todavía estaba débil y sus reflejos eran demasiado lentos. Él apretó los dientes con furia, su mano buena estrujó un puñado de arena por la frustración.</p><p>—Eres demasiado blando, muchacho —dijo Vegeta haciendo una mueca de desprecio—. Estos monstruos no son nada tuyo y aun así lamentas sus muertes.</p><p>—Confiaron en usted. —Trunks dejo salir las palabras con amargura—. ¡Y los mató como si no fueran nada!</p><p>—Sabían demasiado sobre mí y mi escuadrón. Eran débiles y podrían haber sido obligados a ayudar a los tsufurus para que nos localicen. Obtuve lo que necesitaba de ellos, no había razón para mantenerlos con vida un momento más —respondió Vegeta con una voz fría.</p><p>—Es... —Trunks negó con la cabeza, repentinamente se sintió avergonzado de tener alguna relación con el hombre que estaba detrás de él—. Un monstruo…</p><p>Vegeta soltó una carcajada en respuesta. </p><p>—Muchacho, tienes espíritu, me gusta eso. Ahora bien, ya que fuiste tan grosero y me interrumpiste, ahora terminarás lo que empecé. Es tiempo de ensuciarse las manos.</p><p>Trunks sintió que su corazón se hundía cuando Vegeta lo agarró por el cabello y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Él levantó su mano buena para apartar la mano de su padre. Vegeta solo se rio antes de señalar la carnicería.</p><p>—Mira ahí, muchacho. Sobrevivientes.</p><p>Trunks miró a regañadientes a un grupo de alienígenas azules huyendo aterrorizados. Eran jóvenes. Niños. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sus sentidos captaron a Vegeta preparando otra ráfaga de ki.</p><p>Excepto que esta estaba dirigida a él.</p><p>—La primera lección de sobrevivencia fue no mostrar debilidades. Es hora de la lección número dos: matar o morir<em>. —</em>sermoneó Vegeta todavía parado detrás del adolescente—. ¿Qué vas a ser, señor lealtad?, ¿vas a hacer que me arrepienta de dejarte con vida? Porque puedo remediar ese error en este instante.</p><p>—Son niños —dijo Trunks con los dientes apretados.</p><p>—Precisamente por eso deben morir —respondió su padre, su tono ahora era frío—. Los niños son criaturas emocionales, guardan rencores y juran venganza por sus seres queridos. ¿Sabías que Ares era un niño cuando supo de mi existencia? Mire al payaso ahora. Alguien pudo haberme hecho un gran favor y matar al cobarde cuando era un mocoso, me habría ahorrado un problema.</p><p>—No puedo hacerlo —replicó Trunks, su voz amenazaba con quebrarse.</p><p>Vegeta soltó un gruñido de impaciencia. </p><p>—O lo haces tú o lo haré. Y te lo juro, muchacho, no les daré la muerte rápida que tú les darías. Eso puedes apostarlo.</p><p>Trunks contuvo el odio hirviendo a fuego lento dentro de él que estaba dirigido hacia su propio padre y después levantó una mano temblorosa, la cual orientó directo a los niños que huían. Se concentró para reunir prácticamente toda su energía que aún era muy débil. Finalmente, su mano comenzó a brillar justo cuando lágrimas de ira y odio comenzaron a caer por sus ojos.</p><p>—Hazlo, muchacho —gruñó Vegeta desde atrás. Trunks estaba sudando con profusión ahora por el calor de la ráfaga de ki contenida que su padre apuntaba a su nuca y también por usar una gran cantidad de energía en reunir su propia ráfaga de ki—. Destrúyelos de una vez.</p><p>No había nada que pudiera hacer. Tomó una respiración temblorosa, le pidió perdón a Gohan y a su madre en silencio.</p><p> </p><p>Y luego disparó.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El mundo de su padre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Punto sin retorno</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo siete</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>El mundo de su padre</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta se abrió paso a través de la taberna donde estaban sus subordinados. La iluminación era tenue y había una buena cantidad de alienígenas allí. El saiyayín se tomó su tiempo para observarlos de un modo sospechoso, buscó cualquier señal de un enemigo con intenciones asesinas, pero lo único que vio en los ojos de aquellos que lo reconocieron fue puro terror. Les lanzó una sonrisa de satisfacción; esa mirada aterrorizada cada vez que aparecía era siempre un enorme cumplido para él.</p><p>Finalmente llegó a la esquina de atrás donde Raditz y Nappa estaban sentados en una mesa redonda. Ya había una gran cantidad de bebidas frente a ellos y Vegeta se rio ante el panorama.</p><p>—Veo que comenzaron la fiesta sin mí —dijo llamando su atención.</p><p>—Vegeta, hay un montón de tragos para todos —le aseguró Raditz entre carcajadas.</p><p>El príncipe los observó por un momento, luego frunció el ceño y señaló en silencio su rastreador antes de hacer un ademán de corte con la mano. Los otros dos saiyayíns captaron la indirecta y desactivaron las comunicaciones en sus rastreadores.</p><p>—¿Te hiciste cargo del muchacho? —preguntó Raditz.</p><p>Vegeta se sentó a la mesa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Miró las bebidas por un momento con una clara desconfianza en sus ojos. Finalmente hizo un gesto de negación. </p><p>—El muchacho no es una amenaza, es un “corazón puro”<em> —</em>Se burló.</p><p>Raditz y Nappa gruñeron en simultaneo.</p><p>—Un corazón puro, debería haberlo sabido —dijo Nappa mientras negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>Vegeta se pasó una mano enguantada por el rostro y comenzó a reflexionar, sus ojos se quedaron mirando la mesa. Permaneció en silencio durante medio minuto y ni Nappa ni Raditz se atrevieron a presionarlo. Estaba claro que el príncipe meditaba en algo y sabían por experiencias dolorosas que odiaba que su línea de pensamiento fuera interrumpida.</p><p>Al fin, Vegeta miró a Nappa, sus ojos se estrecharon. </p><p>—¿Cuál fue exactamente la lectura de poder que obtuviste del muchacho? —preguntó.</p><p>—36 000 —respondió Nappa.</p><p>Vegeta bajó la mirada, frunció el ceño y se volvió a cruzar de brazos. Negó con la cabeza lentamente. </p><p>—No es posible —murmuró mientras alzaba la mano, esta formó un puño y lo descansó sobre su boca, la concentración estaba grabada en sus rasgos.</p><p>—Lo sé, eso fue lo que dije —comentó Raditz acercándose una bebida—. El rastreador de Nappa debe estar funcionando mal porque es imposible que un muchacho de su edad sea tan fuerte.</p><p>Los oscuros ojos de Vegeta se dispararon hacia Raditz. Lo fulminó con la mirada por un momento antes de bajar la mano.</p><p>—Idiota, su poder de pelea es superior a 36 000 —le aseguró dejando a Raditz y a Nappa boquiabiertos. La mirada asesina de Vegeta pasó de largo a los alienígenas hasta la entrada de la taberna en la que se encontraban—. Estaba indefenso, el nrehi lo dejó absolutamente debilitado. Cuanto más poderoso eres, más fuerte te derriba. El muchacho es poderoso... mucho más poderoso que nosotros.</p><p>Nappa y Raditz se miraron, ambos se hicieron la misma pregunta en silencio. Era extraño que Vegeta supiera que alguien era mucho más fuerte que él y que no lo matara a la primera oportunidad.</p><p>—¿Fuiste misericordioso? —le preguntó Nappa tratando de ocultar el impacto en su voz.</p><p>Vegeta lo miró y sonrió con suficiencia. </p><p>—Supongo que podrías llamarlo así, ¿verdad? —Luego se inclinó más cerca de la mesa para que sus antebrazos descansaran sobre esta. Nappa y Raditz se inclinaron por instinto y Vegeta les habló en voz baja—. Miren, yo lo veo de esta forma. El muchacho es un corazón puro y no me va a traicionar, de eso estoy seguro. Si consigo doblegarlo y hago que disfrute del sabor de la muerte, será un poderoso aliado. Podemos usarlo para que nos ayude con los tsufurus y luego lo usaremos para derrotar a Frízer. Cuando ese momento llegue, seré más fuerte que él. —Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Vegeta—. Y luego, una vez que el muchacho haya cumplido con su propósito, yo mismo me desharé de él... sin embargo, hasta entonces, debemos ganarnos su confianza. Así que hagamos que se sienta como en casa, ¿si, caballeros?</p><p>Raditz sonrió y asintió mientras Nappa se reía.</p><p>—Que buena idea, Vegeta, el mocoso será útil después de todo.</p><p>—¿Dónde está ahora? —preguntó Raditz mirando a su alrededor para localizar a Trunks.</p><p>—Está afuera aceptando su primera matanza. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, solo necesitaba un poco de... persuasión —dijo Vegeta, su sonrisa creció. Bajó los ojos a las bebidas frente a él y esa sonrisa desapareció—. ¿Todo está en orden por aquí?</p><p>—Sí, revisé el lugar cuando llegamos. No hay nada sospechoso—le aseguró Raditz. Vegeta gruñó, entrecerró los ojos y miró a unos alienígenas que pasaban.</p><p>—¿Qué vamos a hacer con los tsufurus, Vegeta? —preguntó Nappa frunciendo el ceño al pensar en el enemigo que acechaba entre las sombras.</p><p>—Nada —le contestó Vegeta para sorpresa de Raditz y de Nappa. Él ignoró sus miradas mientras cogía una bebida que no había sido tocada. La acercó más y, con vacilación, la llevó hasta sus labios. La olió primero para tratar de captar algo sospechoso con sus sentidos y luego vertió un poco sobre la mesa—. El universo es demasiado grande para andar por allí en una persecución sin rumbo —dijo mientras tocaba el líquido como si su guante se fuera a disolver al contacto. Por último, levantó la bebida otra vez y sonrió burlonamente—. Vamos a esperar hasta que los cobardes vengan a nosotros.</p>
<hr/><p>Tan pronto como Vegeta estuvo fuera de vista, Trunks se dejó caer de rodillas y vomitó. Su cuerpo temblaba y el sudor que bajaba por sus ojos los quemaba tanto que tuvo que cerrarlos con fuerza.</p><p>No era que no tuviera la capacidad de matar. Definitivamente la tenía si el objetivo era el correcto. Si consiguiera una oportunidad real con Frízer o si pudiera hacerle frente a los androides, estaba seguro de que haría un trabajo rápido y disfrutaría cada segundo. Era un verdadero hijo de su padre en ese sentido.</p><p>Pero esto... Estaba tan afectado por lo que acababa de hacer que otra ola de náuseas lo golpeó y vomitó de nuevo. Se sentía destrozado por dentro porque había matado y ahora tenía sangre inocente en sus manos. Toda su vida quiso proteger a los débiles, sin embargo, aquí, en el mundo de su padre, a los débiles no se les permitía vivir.</p><p>Se tragó la asquerosa sensación de bilis en su garganta al pensar en su padre. El mismo hombre que se había reído después de verlo hacer un trabajo rápido con los niños que huían de la aldea. El mismo hombre que lo felicitó por un trabajo bien hecho, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera honorable.</p><p>Trunks se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y respiró hondo. Aunque se paró lentamente, se sentía mucho mejor ahora. El adolescente frunció el ceño, levantó su mano buena y formó una pequeña esfera azul de ki en su palma, luego jugó con ella y la manipuló de manera experta durante unos segundos. Estaba complacido y aliviado de hacerlo sin esfuerzo. La apagó rapidamente y apretó el puño con fuerza al sentir el vigor de su poder restaurado fluyendo por su brazo. Parecía que lo que sea que los saiyayíns le hubieran hecho ingerir con ese pan en la base de Frízer, al fin estaba abandonando su sistema.</p><p>Levantó la vista hacia la puerta por la que su padre había pasado, sus ojos azules ardieron con una resolución feroz cuando se juró que no dejaría que Vegeta lo dominara de esa forma otra vez.</p><p>Nunca más.</p><p>Diez minutos más tarde, Trunks entró en la taberna. Llevaba el ceño fruncido y un manierismo sospechoso que lo convertía prácticamente en la imagen especular de cierto saiyayín que entró poco antes de él. Los ojos azules del adolescente se movieron de un lado al otro mientras exploraba su nuevo entorno. Estaba en lo que a todas luces se asemejaba a la versión alienígena de un bar. Parecía que no solo las sonrisas era universales...</p><p>El lugar lucía inmundo y le daba la impresión de que nadie allí poseía un alto estándar moral. La taberna tenía un ambiente oscuro por los alienígenas que se reían a carcajadas y que bebían hasta la saciedad. Algunos incluso realizaban actos obscenos en las zonas menos iluminadas, haciendo que Trunks se sonrojara de vergüenza cuando los alcanzó a ver. Alrededor de la mitad eran nativos por su piel azul y sus ojos amarillos. Trunks no sabía de donde provenía el resto, pero sí sabía quienes eran los tres en la esquina trasera.</p><p>Vegeta lo vio primero y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. El ceño de Trunks se profundizó, pasó a los alienígenas que lo rodeaban y apretó los puños cuando llegó, ya estaba determinado a no beber nada de lo que le ofrecieran.</p><p>—Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos por aquí —dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Trunks le dirigió una mirada helada que hizo que el príncipe echara la cabeza hacia atrás y soltara una carcajada—. ¡Así que alguien está molesto conmigo! ¿Fue por algo que hice? —preguntó inocentemente, esa sonrisa de suficiencia mezclada con locura siempre parecía estar presente en su rostro.</p><p>—Lo que diga —murmuró Trunks en voz baja. Nappa sacó un asiento y le hizo una seña para que se sentara. El adolescente observó las bebidas en la mesa que parecían estar en jarras de cerveza medieval con asas. Había por lo menos siete.</p><p>—Siéntate y relájate, muchacho, estás muy tenso —le dijo Nappa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Trunks dirigió la vista hacia el saiyayín grande y recordó su traición. Lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó aún más los puños.</p><p>—Vamos, muchacho, toma asiento —le ordenó Vegeta. Trunks miró a su padre y frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le decían a regañadientes.</p><p>—¿No tenemos que ir a purgar los planetas que Zabón nos asignó? —preguntó sin demasiada convicción mientras absorbía el ambiente relajado que los saiyayíns le ofrecían. Era muy poco natural y lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo.</p><p>—Parece que el mestizo está ansioso por matar —comentó Raditz soltando una risa.</p><p>—Tómalo con calma, muchacho. —Vegeta sonrió de lado y le dio una palmada amistosa a Trunks en la espalda. El adolescente lo miró con recelo, se preguntaba cuál sería el nuevo juego de su padre—. Siempre habrá tiempo para hacer el trabajo sucio de Frízer. Por ahora, podemos relajarnos un rato. Tómate un trago —dijo acercando una de las jarras hacia él.</p><p>—No, gracias —respondió Trunks sin alterarse.</p><p>Raditz sonrió burlonamente.</p><p>—No te preocupes, muchacho, ya revisé el lugar. Está limpio.</p><p>—Sí, claro —murmuró Trunks con incredulidad. Vegeta se rio ante la clara desconfianza en el rostro del adolescente.</p><p>—Así que ya estás aprendiendo una o dos cosas de mí, ¿no es así? —dijo con una petulante sonrisa de satisfacción—. Pese a eso, Raditz tiene razón, los tragos están limpios. Este es el único lugar en el universo en el que no hemos tenido problemas. Además, los tragos son exquisitos.</p><p>Trunks le frunció el ceño a su padre antes de bajar los ojos a la bebida que Vegeta tenía enfrente. Aunque él agarraba el asa de la jarra, la bebida en sí seguía intacta.</p><p>—Si esos tragos están limpios, ¿por qué no ha tomado el suyo todavía? —le preguntó Trunks en un tono desafiante. Nappa y Raditz miraron a Vegeta, él estaba observando de un modo insistente a su hijo y sonreía con suficiencia, pero sus ojos no le revelaban absolutamente nada al adolescente. El agarre del príncipe sobre el asa aumentó mientras se reía entre dientes.</p><p>—Que desconfiado eres y eso que fui misericordioso contigo. Ya te dije que los tragos están bien. ¿Alguna <em>vez</em> te he dado un motivo para que desconfíes de mí? —le respondió en un tono despreocupado, su sonrisa creció. Vegeta cogió su bebida y tomó un gran sorbo para probar su punto. Luego se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y miró a Trunks detenidamente—. ¿Ves? No te preocupes, no pasa nada, muchacho.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño y despacio, agarró la bebida que Vegeta había empujado hacia él para acercarla. La levantó y la olió. Hizo una mueca. Definitivamente era una bebida alcohólica, pero una muy fuerte. Nappa y Raditz se rieron de su reacción mientras Vegeta lo estudiaba en silencio. El príncipe se preguntó quién pudo ser el padre del muchacho, era imposible que fuera tan poderoso siendo el hijo de un soldado de clase baja...</p><p>—¿Qué?, ¿nunca has tomado un trago fuerte, mestizo? —le preguntó Nappa en un tono burlón.</p><p>—No, la verdad es que no bebo —admitió Trunks.</p><p>—¿Qué sigue, muchacho? ¿Nos vas a decir que nunca has tenido una mujer? —dijo Raditz con una sonrisa socarrona.</p><p>Trunks se sonrojó al sentirse incómodo y los tres saiyayíns estallaron en risas ante su respuesta.</p><p>—¡Vegeta! ¡No podemos irnos hasta que encontremos una chica para este niño! —Nappa se echó a reír y le dio una palmada a Trunks en la espalda que casi lo estrella de cara contra la mesa como resultado.</p><p>Vegeta sonrió con superioridad.</p><p>—Lo siento, Nappa, pero si hay alguna chica aquí que valga la pena, será mía.</p><p>—Oh, vamos, Vegeta —gruñó Raditz mostrando firmeza en su voz—. ¡Tú siempre eliges primero y siempre te quedas con las más hermosas!</p><p>—Bueno, soy de la realeza —dijo Vegeta soltando una risita divertida—. Ahora, si ustedes, par de tontos, piensan que nuestro protocolo habitual es injusto, podemos tener una competencia de fuerza para resolver las cosas —miró a Nappa, su sonrisa era cada vez mayor—. Aunque estoy seguro de que recuerdan lo que sucedió la última vez que entablamos una competencia de ese tipo.</p><p>Nappa se sonrojó de vergüenza cuando Raditz se rio a carcajadas. Vegeta tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras observaba a Nappa.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Trunks con curiosidad, él se relajó un poco ante la obvia camaradería entre los tres saiyayíns.</p><p>La sonrisa de Vegeta se tornó presumida. </p><p>—Cuando yo era niño, Nappa perdió en una competencia de fuerza contra mí y tuvo que pagar un alto precio por su derrota.</p><p>—Vegeta le afeitó el cabello —dijo Raditz antes de que él y Vegeta estallaran en risas al recordar el evento, Nappa enrojeció aún más.</p><p>—El cabello de un saiyayín nunca vuelve a crecer. —Se quejó Nappa—. He sido calvo desde entonces.</p><p>—¡Vegeta lo hizo mientras dormía y Nappa lloró cuando se despertó y vio su imagen en el espejo! —Raditz se seguía riendo.</p><p>—¡NO LLORÉ! —gritó Nappa con firmeza. Raditz se rio tan histéricamente que golpeó un puño sobre la mesa y terminó por llevarse la otra mano a los ojos. Vegeta escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos que descansaban sobre la mesa haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar sus carcajadas, pero falló miserablemente. A pesar suyo, Trunks sonrió ante la genuina amistad.</p><p>—Ah, mis invitados favoritos —dijo con énfasis una voz que de repente apareció por un lado. Vegeta y Raditz se pusieron serios al instante y los cuatro saiyayíns se voltearon a mirar. Trunks se tensó y se preparó para una arremetida violenta de Vegeta. De pie junto a su mesa, había un alienígena nativo con una cicatriz profunda que recorría un lado de su cara. La cicatriz dejó uno de sus ojos completamente cerrado, el otro los miraba con calidez y un indicio de gratitud. Tenía cabellos anaranjados muy despeinados que colgaban sobre su frente.</p><p>—Ah, Uvi, bonachón —exclamó Vegeta de buen humor mientras extendía la mano para darle una palmada al alienígena como un gesto amistoso. Trunks le dio una mirada suspicaz a su padre, no creyó en su actuación esta vez, pero el alienígena apenas parecía desconfiar. Vegeta se volvió hacia el adolescente con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Este hombre aquí es el dueño de este local y te lo diré, muchacho, no hay un lugar en el universo donde puedas encontrar mejores tragos.</p><p>—Eso no es verdad —dijo Nappa mostrando una amplia sonrisa, luego tomó un trago mientras Raditz soltaba una risita.</p><p>—¿Cómo está la familia? —preguntó Vegeta despreocupadamente, él miró con mucha atención al alienígena y levantó su jarra para pedir otra bebida.</p><p>—Muy bien, príncipe Vegeta. Mi esposa acaba de dar a luz a un varón —contestó Uvi.</p><p>Los tres saiyayíns gritaron al unísono ante la noticia, lo que sorprendió a Trunks. Los miró a todos asombrado y luego miró la bebida frente a él. Decidió que debía ser muy fuerte para que los tres saiyayíns actuaran así, en especial su padre. Alzó su jarro y se atrevió a tomar un pequeño sorbo. El rostro se le puso rojo al instante mientras trataba de no ahogarse.</p><p>—¡Un varón! ¿No es estupendo? —comentó Raditz atrayendo la atención de Trunks. ¿Estaban siendo sinceros o todo esto era una farsa?</p><p>—Debes estar orgulloso. Edúcalo bien —le recomendó Vegeta y levantó su bebida en señal de felicitaciones.</p><p>Al instante Trunks le echó un vistazo, la esperanza estalló en su pecho contra su voluntad ante las palabras de su padre. Tal vez, si la verdad saliera a la luz, él lo aceptaría... el adolescente frunció el ceño y bajó los ojos. Estaba siendo ridículo. No podía dejar que Vegeta supiera la verdad, definitivamente eso aseguraría que nunca existiría en este tiempo.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo Uvi en un tono amable haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. Me retiro esta noche para ir con ellos, pero arreglé un espectáculo especial para usted en agradecimiento por su generosidad pasada, príncipe Vegeta.</p><p>Los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron sospechosamente cuando Uvi hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la pared opuesta de la taberna. Había un escenario con una luz, la única en el lugar. Los tres saiyayíns volvieron los rostros y sus miradas quedaron paralizadas al instante e incluso Trunks se halló ligeramente fascinado por la mujer parada en el escenario. Ella tenía la piel azul como la mayoría de los otros alienígenas, pero de un tono más claro que la hacía destacar. Su aspecto lucía exótico por las joyas en su físico femenino que brillaban mientras bailaba de una manera hipnótica. Trunks tragó saliva con dificultad y la charla en la taberna pareció apagarse, ya que todos miraban a la belleza de ojos color avellana y cabello negro.</p><p>—Woow —murmuró el adolescente para sí mismo.</p><p>—Hmm —gruñó Vegeta después de unos momentos. Él se dirigió hacia Uvi sin dejar de mirar a la bailarina en el escenario—. Haz arreglos para que la mujer venga aquí una vez que haya terminado. Me gustaría hablar con ella.</p><p>—Como desee —dijo el alienígena cortésmente antes de ir a transmitir el mensaje.</p><p>—¿Solo hablar? —preguntó Raditz con una sonrisa cómplice. Vegeta se encogió de hombros en señal de indiferencia, pero siguió mirando a la chica por el rabillo del ojo.</p><p>—Más o menos —respondió finalmente y dejó que una sonrisa de suficiencia se extendiera a paso lento por su rostro.</p><p>—¡Eso no es justo, Vegeta! Siempre te quedas con las más hermosas —exclamó Nappa exasperado.</p><p>—Bueno, solo hay una manera de resolver esta disputa. Ya que estoy de buen humor, lo haremos a la antigua —dijo Vegeta, acto seguido levantó su bebida y se la tomó de un solo golpe para asombro de Trunks. El príncipe bajó su jarra vacía a la mesa, se tronó el cuello como si estuviera calentando y se volvió hacia Trunks para dirigirle una mirada desafiante—. ¿Quieres entrar, muchacho?</p><p>—No, gracias —respondió el adolescente tímidamente, no se sentía cómodo con la idea de tener intimidad con una mujer alienígena a la que ni siquiera conocía.</p><p>—Bien, cuantos menos compitan, mejor —dijo Raditz haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Trunks se tensó en preparación para una pelea entre los tres saiyayíns sobre quién tendría el derecho de reclamar a la sensual belleza, pero casi se cayó de su asiento cuando comenzaron a lanzar sus puños repetidamente en un juego que conocía demasiado bien.</p><p>—¿Cómo DIABLOS saben jugar piedra, papel o tijera? —Trunks casi gritó por la sorpresa. Los tres saiyayíns se detuvieron a mitad del juego y lo miraron como si de repente le hubiera brotado un par de extremidades extras.</p><p>—Lo aprendimos de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu —contestó Raditz dando a entender que la respuesta era obvia.</p><p>—¿Por qué la sorpresa, muchacho? —preguntó Vegeta con curiosidad.</p><p>Trunks apenas podía hablar, su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido para su boca.</p><p>Ellos conocían su idioma.</p><p>Ellos conocían un juego que él estaba bastante seguro de que no era universal.</p><p>Claramente, en algún punto del camino, debían haber conocido a alguien que estuvo en la Tierra. Si pudiera averiguar si esa misteriosa persona todavía seguía viva, tal vez podría conseguir las coordenadas que necesitaba para ir a su planeta. Y si él tuviera las coordenadas, entonces tal vez sería capaz de anular a mano el destino en su vaina espacial...</p><p>Trunks se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que los tres saiyayíns todavía lo seguían mirando. Nappa y Raditz lo observaban como si estuviera loco, pero la mirada de Vegeta se concentraba en él, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras fríamente escrutaba al adolescente sentado a su lado. Trunks forzó una carcajada y se quitó el cabello lavanda que cayó en su rostro.</p><p>—Es solo que no tenía idea de que las personas fuera de mi planeta conocieran ese juego —admitió soltando una risita. No fue del todo una mentira.</p><p>—Ya tuve suficiente de ti, muchacho estúpido. Volvamos a lo nuestro —ordenó Vegeta mientras miraba a la mujer en cuestión por un momento antes de regresar su atención a la mesa. Trunks observó fascinado como reanudaban el juego.</p><p>—¡Uno, dos, tres!</p><p>Raditz lanzó tijera, Vegeta lanzó piedra, Nappa lanzó papel. Raditz y Vegeta se miraron por un breve momento, ambos sonrieron.</p><p>—¡Uno, dos, tres!</p><p>Raditz y Vegeta lanzaron tijeras, Nappa lanzó papel.</p><p>—¡Maldita sea! Siempre pierdo —gruñó Nappa, él se acercó un trago y a regañadientes, se unió a Trunks para ser un observador.</p><p>—¡Uno, dos, tres!</p><p>Raditz lanzó papel, Vegeta lanzó piedra. El príncipe frunció el ceño.</p><p>—JA, gané —declaró Raditz lleno de satisfacción y orgullo en su pecho por haber conseguido una victoria sobre él—. Ahora yo me quedo con la muj…</p><p>Hasta allí pudo llegar antes de que Vegeta lo golpeara brutalmente en la cara, el saiyanyín más grande cayó al suelo sorprendiendo a Trunks. Ante eso, el príncipe sonrió mientras Nappa se echaba a reír.</p><p>—La mujer es mía —dijo con aire de suficiencia.</p><p>Raditz alzó una mano y la puso sobre la mesa, pero para entonces, Vegeta ya se había puesto de pie. Trunks miró con los ojos muy abiertos como la mujer descendía lentamente del escenario entre los aplausos y los gritos del resto de hombres. Tan pronto como ella bajó, se encontró cara a cara con el mismísimo príncipe saiyayín. Él la miró de arriba abajo como si fuera un trozo de carne mientras los dos intercambiaban algunas palabras. Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que la mujer se le acercara más y descansara las manos sobre su pecho. El adolescente parpadeó sorprendido cuando Vegeta puso su brazo con total tranquilidad alrededor de la cintura de la mujer para conducirla detrás de la taberna.</p><p>—Woow, él trabaja rápido, eh —comentó Trunks, estaba impresionado, pero también sentía un ligero rechazo por lo que veía.</p><p>—Debí haberlo sabido —gruñó Raditz que ahora se hallaba sentado mirando el rastreador rojo en sus manos, su nariz sangraba. Parecía ajeno a la hemorragia nasal cuando frunció el ceño y golpeó la máquina varias veces—. Ahora mi maldito rastreador no se volverá a encender.</p><p>Nappa solo se rio de él. </p><p>—Tal vez si Vegeta todavía está de buen humor, te dejará tener algo con ella antes de que la mate.</p><p>Trunks lo miró estupefacto antes de entrecerrar los ojos.</p><p>—¿Él la matará? ¿Cómo lo sabes?</p><p>—Porque eso es lo que hace —dijo Nappa encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia y le hizo un ademán a alguien para que le trajera más bebidas—. Las folla y luego las mata. Dice que es la única manera de asegurarse de que no queden embarazadas y tengan un hijo.</p><p>Trunks sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago, se quedó sin aire al escuchar cuán lejos su padre estaba dispuesto a llegar todo para asegurarse de no tener hijos. ¿Significaba eso que su madre cambió la mentalidad que tuvo toda una vida o que él había sido un error que Vegeta odió hasta su muerte?</p><p>—¿Haría… haría eso solo para no tener hijos? —Trunks respiró con dificultad.</p><p>—Sí, a Nappa y a mí no nos importa —contestó Raditz encogiéndose de hombros. El saiyayín terminó de ponerse su rastreador rojo, se lamió la sangre de los labios y luego se limpió el resto con la mano—. A Vegeta, sin embargo, ni se te ocurra tocarle el tema. Se enoja muchísimo de solo pensarlo.</p><p>Trunks miró su bebida y frunció el ceño, su rostro adquirió una expresión pensativa, pero se obligó a no reflexionar sobre ello. Tenía problemas más grandes de los que preocuparse.</p><p>—Así que, a esas Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu... ¿quién les enseñó a jugar piedra, papel o tijera? —preguntó tan despreocupadamente como pudo.</p><p>Raditz y Nappa se miraron desconcertados por la pregunta. Al fin, Raditz chasqueó los dedos. </p><p>—Sabes, lo más probable es que lo tomaran de Lentiz. Él era el único que conozco que jugaría ese juego.</p><p>—¿De quién? —preguntó Trunks inclinándose hacia adelante y prestando atención.</p><p>—Era un tipo que trabajó para King Cold y después para Frízer. Viajó a muchos planetas y aprendió mucho sobre medicina y sanación. Lo tenían en muy alta estima. Nos ayudaba a recuperarnos y todo eso cuando los tanques de regeneración no funcionaban. El tipo sabía muchísimo —dijo Nappa encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>—¿Sabía muchísimo? —repitió Trunks.</p><p>—Sí, Vegeta lo mató un día después de que Frízer... bueno, digamos que Vegeta lo mató para molestar a Frízer. Fin de la historia —murmuró Raditz mientras alcanzaba su bebida de nuevo.</p><p>De pronto, frustrado y enojado con el príncipe saiyayín por haber eliminado su única pista real, Trunks siseó las siguientes palabras antes de que pudiera detenerse.</p><p>—¡Maldición, padre!</p>
<hr/><p>Mientras tanto, afuera, en la oscuridad de la noche, Vegeta empujó violentamente a la sensual belleza de cara contra la pared de la taberna. Ignorando el grito de dolor como resultado del movimiento, se apretó contra ella por detrás y se abalanzó sobre un lado de su cuello. Ella se recostó ansiosamente contra él mientras Vegeta, con impaciencia, sacaba de un tirón su cabello para explorar aún más de su piel, ambos respiraban con dificultad.</p><p>De improviso, el príncipe saiyayín detuvo su asalto cuando vio una marca en el cuello que no había notado hasta ahora. Entrecerró los ojos por el desconcierto y se apartó de ella lo suficiente como para echarle un buen vistazo.</p><p>—¿Qué…</p><p>Eso es todo lo que pudo decir antes de que sus sentidos captaran algo que venía hacia él. Con la misma rapidez, le cogió la mano. Resopló cuando vio que ella tenía la intención de hundirle una aguja. Sin ningún esfuerzo, le rompió la mano y se rio al oírla gritar de dolor mientras la aguja caía al suelo.</p><p>—<em>Vaya, vaya, así que no juegas muy limpio, ¿verdad, puta tsufuru? —</em>susurró suavemente detrás de ella en su idioma—. <em>Está bien... yo tampoco juego limpio.</em></p><p>En un instante la giró, la agarró por la garganta y la estrelló con fuerza contra la pared haciéndola gritar de dolor. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la mujer debido a su mano destrozada. Vegeta se le acercó tanto como pudo, sus ojos fríos se clavaron en los de ella color avellana.</p><p><em>—¿Dónde está Ares? —</em>gruñó de un modo peligroso.</p><p>—<em>No lo sé, e incluso si lo supiera, nunca te lo diría, saiyayín.</em></p><p>En ese momento, la mujer lo escupió en la cara, el odio ardía en sus ojos. Vegeta se rio entre dientes, levantó su mano libre y se limpió como si no hubiera pasado nada. Su cola ahora se movía de un lado al otro con el pelaje erizado.</p><p>—<em>¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te das cuenta de que llevas la marca de los tsufurus en tu piel? —</em>preguntó en voz baja.</p><p>—<em>¿Y qué hay con eso? —</em>Ella lo desafió</p><p>—<em>Esa marca ha sellado tu muerte, mujer. </em>—Vegeta la miró de arriba abajo, sus ojos se oscurecieron con odio y lujuria. Él arrastró su mano libre por el cuerpo femenino y envolvió la cola alrededor de uno de sus muslos mientras sonreía—. <em>Pero, tal vez, te romperé primero antes de matarte.</em></p><p>El príncipe agarró un puñado de su cabello oscuro, tiró brutalmente de su cabeza hacia un lado y se rio al oírla gritar de dolor. Luego se inclinó más cerca y susurró contra su piel: </p><p>—<em>¿Qué dices, puta tsufuru? ¿Quieres jugar?</em></p><p>—<em>Vegeta, mi muerte ha sido decidida hace mucho tiempo —</em>le dijo la sensual mujer con una sonrisa astuta en el rostro a pesar de su dolor. Vegeta se alejó un poco y frunció el ceño ante la mirada triunfante en sus ojos—. <em>Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, así que haz tu trabajo.</em></p><p>En ese momento, él se dio cuenta de todo. Su mandíbula se tensó mientras se alejaba con una mano todavía apretándole el cuello en un agarre de acero. Por lo general, era cuidadoso en extremo, pero esta resultó ser una nueva táctica que no había anticipado. Frunciendo el ceño ahora, hizo un gesto de asentimiento como si reconociera un trabajo bien hecho. No era muy frecuente que alguien le ganara.</p><p>Gruñó. </p><p>—<em>Me envenenaste, ya veo. Así que tenía razón, ustedes los tsufurus no tienen honor en lo absoluto —</em>dijo en un tono de conversación y frustrado, sacudió la cabeza—. <em>Desafortunadamente para ti, no tengo miedo de morir, pero antes de hacerlo, me llevaré hasta el último de ustedes conmigo.</em></p><p>La mano alrededor del cuello de la mujer comenzó a brillar y a latir haciéndola gritar cuando el calor empezó a quemarle la piel. Vegeta le dedicó una sonrisa cruel mientras observaba su agonía con un deleite maniático.</p><p>—<em>Y creo que empezaré contigo...</em></p>
<hr/><p>Los ojos azules del adolescente se ampliaron al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.</p><p>—Este… yo... —comenzó a balbucear intentando desesperadamente pensar en algo qué decir para arreglar el desastre que hizo.</p><p>De pronto, Raditz comenzó a reír. </p><p>—¡Este muchacho está borracho! La bebida le ha jodido la cabeza por completo. ¡Cree que Vegeta es su padre! —exclamó soltando una carcajada.</p><p>Trunks forzó una risa y sonrió un poco aliviado. Así fue hasta que echó un vistazo y vio que Nappa lo observaba con más escrutinio que antes. El saiyayín frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo cuando de pronto todos los rastreadores se encendieron.</p><p>Los tres giraron al instante en la dirección por la que Vegeta había salido. Medio segundo más tarde, hubo un estallido en el exterior que sacudió toda la taberna. Las bebidas cayeron al suelo y el sonido de la alarma se elevó en el aire. Dos alienígenas en particular y un mestizo se levantaron de golpe.</p><p>Pasado un segundo, Vegeta pateó violentamente la puerta trasera de la taberna para abrirla. Trunks tragó saliva cuando vio a su padre y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Su cola se agitaba furiosa mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde se ubicaban, la rabia de Vegeta se sentía a lo largo de toda la taberna. Estaba cubierto de lo que solo podía ser la sangre de la mujer, esta le bañaba el rostro, se esparcía por toda su armadura blanca, por su uniforme azul oscuro y le manchaba los guantes blancos. Con la oscura iluminación, el Príncipe de todos los Saiyayíns se parecía más al Príncipe de la Muerte.</p><p>—Los tsufurus saben que estamos aquí —les informó sin rodeos con una voz fría y carente de toda emoción.  El asesinato y el derramamiento de sangre ardían en sus ojos oscuros—. Raditz, Nappa, asegúrense de que nadie salga de aquí con vida. Cuando hayan terminado, purguen la ciudad. Los quiero a todos muertos, ¿entendieron?</p><p>Los dos saiyayíns asintieron. Vegeta dirigió su mirada oscura hacia Trunks quien, estupefacto por el horror, miraba a su padre. Había tanta sangre, pero el príncipe parecía completamente ajeno a ella al clavarle los ojos.</p><p>—Tú, muchacho, ven conmigo ahora <em>—</em> le ordenó antes de volverse para salir por donde vino.</p><p>Trunks vaciló por un momento mientras Nappa y Raditz comenzaban a poner en práctica las órdenes de Vegeta. El adolescente observó con una fascinación enfermiza como los saiyayíns sin piedad y de forma metódica empezaron a desmembrar a todos los alienígenas que se hallaban en la taberna uno a la vez, sin siquiera usar su ki. Los gritos llenaron el aire y la sangre se esparció por el piso, el olor era tan potente que Trunks casi podía saborearla...</p><p>—¡NO TE LO REPETIRÉ OTRA VEZ, MUCHACHO! —gritó Vegeta.</p><p>Trunks apartó los ojos de la carnicería antes de correr hacia su padre. En el momento en que ambos salieron a la calle, una ola de náuseas lo golpeó con fuerza al ver los restos de la belleza en el piso. Contuvo el impulso de vomitar y se obligó a apartar el rostro. Cuando miró de nuevo a su padre, entrecerró los ojos confundido por el barril que él ahora arrastraba por detrás.</p><p>—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó preocupado.</p><p>—Una extorción —murmuró Vegeta con odio, sin devolverle la mirada.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño, pero el aura azul de Vegeta explotó y el saiyayín despegó antes de que el adolescente pudiera decir otra palabra. Él no perdió el tiempo y siguió el ejemplo de su padre, en el fondo se sentía aliviado de que ahora le fuera más fácil volar. Su fuerza había regresado, sin embargo, estaba preocupado por algo más. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, ya que sus sentidos captaban algo extraño en el ki de Vegeta. No sabía lo que era ni podía señalarlo con exactitud. El ki no era más débil, solo... diferente.</p><p>—¿Está bien? —gritó Trunks con una expresión dudosa. Como era predecible, fue ignorado. El adolescente suspiró antes de mirar por encima de su hombro. Podía ver y sentir las explosiones a la distancia producto del trabajo de Nappa y de Raditz. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, Vegeta volaba en la dirección opuesta.</p><p>Finalmente, el príncipe descendió frente a una pequeña cabaña aislada. Trunks sintió que el pecho se le oprimía por un <em>déjà vu</em> ante la vista que tenía. Esta vez, la cabaña era aún más pequeña y menos resistente que las de la aldea que Vegeta había diezmado con anterioridad.</p><p>La bota de Trunks apenas se hundió en la arena cuando Vegeta levantó el barril y lo lanzó directo a la cabaña. Este terminó hecho pedazos por el impacto y dejó una gran abolladura en la pared. El lado de la pequeña cabaña ahora estaba empapado de alcohol.</p><p>—¡SAL DE ALLÍ DE UNA VEZ O TE QUEMARÉ VIVO! —gritó Vegeta. El príncipe lívido por la furia comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro a un ritmo implacable, su cola erizada silbaba por detrás y sus puños se apretaban fuertemente a los costados. La mayor parte de la sangre se había desprendido de él durante el vuelo, pero todavía quedaban pequeños rastros de ella en su uniforme. Trunks lo miró receloso, no sabía lo que llegó a provocar esta repentina ira.</p><p>—Que estamos haciendo…</p><p>—¡SILENCIO! —le rugió Vegeta al adolescente. La boca de Trunks se cerró al instante ante la mirada enfurecida que su padre le disparó. Vegeta no parecía tenerlo en la mira en este momento, así que optó por solo observar y no involucrarse en la nueva situación.</p><p>Al fin, un alienígena sumiso y asustado de piel azul y cabello naranja emergió a la noche. Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron cuando lo reconoció como el tranquilo y educado dueño de la taberna, Uvi.</p><p>Vegeta se detuvo y soltó un profundo y animal rugido al verlo, el sonido atravesó la noche. Aterrado, Uvi comenzó a temblar de miedo al ver que el príncipe le enseñaba los dientes como un depredador listo para matar.</p><p>—Demonio traicionero —dijo Vegeta enfurecido mientras avanzaba lentamente—, te he conocido la mitad de mi vida ¿y te pusiste del lado del enemigo de mis antepasados? Muy mala jugada, viejo amigo. —Se detuvo y levantó la mano derecha con los ojos ardiendo de odio.</p><p>—¡No! —Uvi se quedó sin aliento y retrocedió aterrorizado—. Yo no... yo nunca...</p><p>—Lo hiciste y ahora lo pagarás.</p><p>Vegeta disparó una ráfaga de ki que desintegró las piernas del alienígena. El sujeto cayó en la arena oscura con un aullido de agonía que pareció resonar por todo el planeta. Trunks se quedó boquiabierto, sus ojos se llenaron de horror cuando su padre caminó como si nada pasara hacia el alienígena que se retorcía en la arena.</p><p>Vegeta levantó la mano para que estuviera sobre la cara de Uvi cuando Trunks lo agarró de la muñeca. El príncipe miró con frialdad al adolescente por el rabillo del ojo al sentir la fuerza con que lo cogía.</p><p>—Pare esto —le rogó Trunks—. Él tiene una familia.</p><p>Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon y bajaron a la mano del adolescente que estaba sobre su muñeca. La miró por unos momentos. Lo único que se oía era a Uvi intentando desesperadamente jalar su cuerpo para llevarlo a un lugar seguro.</p><p>—Ya veo que el nrehi dejó muy rápido tu sistema. Eres poderoso, muchacho, lo sé —dijo Vegeta en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos como si lo avergonzara admitirlo. Poco a poco, comenzó a girar la cabeza en un esfuerzo por tronar su cuello—. Pero escúchame, si es verdad que mi sentencia ya ha sido firmada, entonces ten por seguro que estoy más que listo para llevarte conmigo.</p><p>Trunks parpadeó por la sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Su sentencia? ¿De qué está hablando?</p><p>Vegeta gruñó, liberó su brazo y volteó para darle a Trunks una mirada que heló al adolescente. </p><p>—La mujer tenía veneno en su cuerpo, idiota. Voy a morir, pero no sin antes haberme llevado hasta el último tsufuru conmigo. Preferiría que siguieras con vida para que derrotes a Frízer a mi muerte, pero puedo cambiar de parecer si así lo deseas.</p><p>Atónito, Trunks retrocedió un paso. ¿Veneno?, ¿fue envenenado? Por supuesto... el veneno en su sistema debía haber sido la razón por la que su ki se sentía tan diferente. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, la ira lo inundó por la manera en que funcionaba el mundo de su padre.</p><p>Él no tenía a nadie en quien confiar, sufría incontables atentados contra su vida a cada momento y debía soportar un dolor ininterrumpido a manos de Frízer.</p><p>Trunks finalmente estaba empezando a comprenderlo todo.</p><p>Vegeta miró a su hijo con desprecio antes de volver al tema en cuestión. Trunks solo lo observó en silencio y el deseo de intervenir desapareció. No podía creerlo y se horrorizó un poco al admitirlo, pero descubrió que no le importaría demasiado si Vegeta hacía un trabajo rápido con el obvio traidor que tenía delante. Su ceño fruncido se profundizó cuando cambió su peso de un pie al otro, no se sentía del todo cómodo con aceptar eso...</p><p>Vegeta colocó su bota en la garganta de Uvi y sonrió con suficiencia.</p><p>—Vamos, resiste —dijo en un tono casi divertido mirando al alienígena que sangraba a sus pies—. Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre los tsufurus.</p><p>—Yo... no puedo... decir... —Uvi se quedó sin aliento.</p><p>—Vamos, buen hombre, puedes hacerlo —lo alentó Vegeta con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Qué sabes?</p><p>Él se encontró con un hermetismo obstinado. Trunks exhaló con impaciencia, en silencio solo deseaba que el alienígena hablara para que esto pudiera terminar lo más rápido posible.</p><p>—Así que quieres ser un tipo duro. —Vegeta inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con interés—. Tu tolerancia al dolor físico es alta, Uvi, ¡estoy realmente impresionado! —exclamó soltando una risa. Removió la bota de la garganta del alienígena y poco a poco volvió su mirada hacia la cabaña con unos ojos fríos y taimados—. Hmm, tal vez pueda hacerte hablar de otra manera. —Vegeta caminó con total tranquilidad hacia la cabaña.</p><p>—Solo díselo —siseó Trunks enojado, sus ojos azules le suplicaron mientras Uvi lo miraba con dolor. El alienígena temblaba de un modo involuntario—. ¡Deja de empeorar las cosas para ti!</p><p>—No puedo —le susurró el alienígena con una voz dolorida y ronca llena de pesar.</p><p>Segundos después, Vegeta emergió de la cabaña arrastrando por el cabello a una alienígena de color azul.</p><p>—¡NO! ¡Déjela ir! —le gritó Uvi—. ¡Por favor!</p><p>Vegeta miró a la mujer que gritaba y temblaba de puro terror. Intentaba desesperadamente liberarse del férreo agarre de su largo y negro cabello, pero era imposible. Vegeta sonrió, la miró con lascivia y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por su cuerpo, su intención era obvia.</p><p>—Sabes, no tuve la oportunidad de terminar lo que empecé con esa puta tsufuru. ¿Tal vez a tu esposa le gustaría terminar con el trabajo? —preguntó Vegeta en un tono peculiar. Se inclinó e inhaló el aroma de la mujer mientras ella luchaba por liberarse. Él se lamió los labios y usó su cola para acercarla más.</p><p>Trunks gruñó por la furia que lo recorrió. Esto era demasiado, él no podía y no vería a su padre hacer eso.</p><p>Una luz titiló en la pantalla del rastreador verde de Vegeta haciéndolo volver el rostro hacia Trunks. Lo miró completamente conmocionado, estaba sorprendido por la lectura que recibía: ¡50 000!</p><p>—¡Es suficiente! —gritó el adolescente.</p><p>Vegeta parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, pero reemplazó la mirada de asombro en su rostro por un ceño fruncido.</p><p><em>Tranquilízate, muchacho,</em> la voz de Vegeta de repente sonó en la mente de su hijo. Trunks vaciló, habría jurado que no vio moverse los labios de su padre. <em>No tocaré a la mujer. Solo quiero que Uvi me dé información sobre los tsufurus. Ella solo me sirve para extorsionarlo.</em></p><p>Ante la mirada sospechosa que Trunks le dio, Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>
  <em>Tienes mi palabra.</em>
</p><p>Trunks respiró hondo y se relajó algo mientras Uvi intentaba en vano arrastrarse hacia ellos ignorando su agonía cuando vio la forma en que Vegeta sostenía a su esposa.</p><p>—Por favor, ella no tiene... —Hizo una pausa para toser sangre, temblores recorrían todo su cuerpo—... nada que ver con esto... —continuó débilmente.</p><p>—Solo dime lo que quiero saber, imbécil —gruñó Vegeta.</p><p>—¿Pro… promete dejarnos en paz?</p><p>—Lo prometo —respondió de inmediato Vegeta. El príncipe arrojó a la mujer hacia la arena donde cayó con un gran estrépito, luego envolvió la cola alrededor de su propia cintura, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y observó con ojos endurecidos como ella se arrastraba hacia su esposo herido. Trunks también los observó y su corazón sufrió por ellos—. Ahora habla antes de que entre y me presente ante tu hijo. Me gustan los niños —dijo con una sonrisa cruel.</p><p>—Ares… se infiltró en los rastreadores de Frí… Frízer. Él le siguió la pista por mucho tiempo… así fue como me encon… —Uvi cerró su único ojo bueno, los temblores lo atormentaban. Trunks miró hacia otro lado.</p><p>—¿Te encontró y qué? ¿Reclutó a un debilucho como tú? —Vegeta se burló.</p><p>—No… me dijo que le informara cuándo usted… o sus hombres volvieran otra vez. Me… me amenazó a mí y a mi familia… si no lo hacía.</p><p>—Le dijiste y él envió a esa mujer para que me matara —terminó Vegeta mientras levantaba una mano para frotarse la barbilla pensativamente, Uvi asintió—. Hmm, qué cobarde —murmuró asqueado y se quedó meditando. Trunks se encontró silenciosamente acuerdo.</p><p>—No sabía que ella estaba en.. en…venenada —insistió Uvi con una voz suplicante.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó y comenzó a avanzar de nuevo. </p><p>—¿Donde esta él? —preguntó de un modo amenazador.</p><p>—Rith… Rith…</p><p>—¿Rithica? —dijeron Trunks y Vegeta, ambos estaban sorprendidos. Uvi asintió débilmente. Vegeta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un aullido furioso al cielo nocturno que llevaba consigo un ligero timbre de demencia.</p><p>—¡LO JURO! Cuando ponga mis manos en ese cobarde, lo haré pedazos —exclamó el príncipe enfurecido y, lívido, comenzó su andar de nuevo mientras activaba las comunicaciones de su rastreador. Trunks lo observó con cautela y suspiró de alivio al ver que ahora parecía estar ignorándolos por completo.</p><p>—¿Terminaron? —gruñó Vegeta por el rastreador mientras se alejaba de todos ellos. Trunks miró a los indefensos alienígenas y se estremeció cuando vio que intentaban desesperadamente volver a su hogar para alejarse del despiadado príncipe. Le echó un vistazo a su padre y frunció el ceño antes de dirigirse a ayudarlos.</p><p>—Sí, Vegeta, la ciudad está limpia. —La voz de Nappa soltó una carcajada—. Ninguno de esos monstruos feos quedó con vida.</p><p>Uvi intentó arrastrarse para ponerse a salvo con su esposa que hacía todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Trunks se agachó y le ofreció una mano, se estremeció un poco cuando ambos retrocedieron aterrorizados. </p><p>—Solo quiero ayudar —susurró el adolescente, el corazón le dolió al escuchar que un niño lloraba desde el interior de la cabaña. Nadie se merecía esto—. Por favor, déjeme ayudarlo.</p><p>Vegeta giró un poco para mirarlos desde su visión periférica. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecieron.</p><p>—Ares está en Rithica —le informó a sus hombres, luego se dio la vuelta nuevamente y miró hacia la noche.</p><p>—Ve… Vegeta va a… matarnos a todos —le susurró Uvi a Trunks, quien negó con la cabeza de manera categórica.</p><p>—No, prometió que no lo haría. Vegeta es un hombre de palabra —insistió el adolescente mientras los ayudaba a volver a la cabaña. Él contuvo las náuseas cuando la sangre azul oscura y caliente del alienígena le empapó las manos y el uniforme. Levantó la vista hacia la esposa del alienígena y vio lágrimas que hacían que sus ojos dorados parecieran una brillante puesta de sol; la oscuridad de Vegeta la estaba consumiendo viva, el miedo a perder su familia la paralizaba. Trunks apretó la mandíbula y tuvo que apartar la mirada.</p><p>—Bueno, eso es conveniente —dijo Raditz a través de su rastreador con una risita—. Solo destruiremos el planeta y nos libraremos de este pequeño problema.</p><p>—No, no podemos destruir el planeta. Debe ser purgado —gruñó Vegeta—. Además, no lo dignificaré con una muerte tan rápida. Él es mío —escupió la palabra en un tono que destilaba amargura—. Repórtense a sus vainas espaciales de una vez. Iremos a Rithica de inmediato.</p><p>Vegeta desactivó las comunicaciones en su rastreador y se lo sacó. Levantó la otra mano y se frotó los ojos usando dos de sus dedos. Luego de respirar profundamente, se concentró por entero en sus reservas de energía. Como era capaz de entrar en sintonía consigo mismo, podía sentir que el veneno comenzaba a extenderse por su cuerpo. Con el ceño fruncido, se preguntó cuánto tiempo le quedaba. Era posible que un tanque de regeneración pudiera eliminar el veneno de su sistema, pero era cuestión de suerte. En cualquier caso, volver a la base habiendo sido presa de uno de los tsufurus de nuevo, sin haberlos matado, sin haber realizado las purgas, significaría su muerte segura. Ni siquiera el favoritismo de Frízer lo sacaría de un fracaso tan colosal. No, tenía que seguir adelante y perseguir a Ares, sin embargo, no podía permitirse más errores si iba a salir vivo de esto.</p><p>De repente, consciente de que estaba siendo observado, Vegeta bajó la mano y miró a Trunks con desprecio por encima del hombro. </p><p>—¿Ya terminaste? —gritó lleno de impaciencia, uno de sus ojos se contrajo cuando levantó su rastreador para volvérselo a poner con una mano que temblaba un poco.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño e indeciso, caminó lentamente hacia él. </p><p>—Sí... ¿está seguro de que está bien? —le preguntó intentado no demostrar su repentina preocupación. El ki de su padre, por lo general estable y firme como una roca, ahora había descendido una pequeña cantidad. La caída era apenas perceptible, pero seguía siendo inquietante.</p><p>Vegeta resopló. </p><p>—Muchacho, si crees que un poco de veneno me derribará, mejor piénsalo otra vez. Ahora vámonos, ve al frente —dijo haciéndole un gesto para que caminara delante de él. Trunks frunció el ceño, vaciló, y aun así terminó obedeciéndolo. No era consciente de la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su padre cuando le dio la espalda.</p><p>
  <em>Es hora de empezar a endurecerte, muchacho.</em>
</p><p>Trunks finalmente se relajó un poco al sentir que Vegeta caminaba detrás de él. Estaba a punto de saltar al aire cuando decidió lanzar una mirada por encima de su hombro.</p><p>Se giró justo a tiempo para ver que Vegeta liberaba una ráfaga de ki hacia la cabaña que, de inmediato, quedó envuelta en llamas. Enfurecido, el adolescente avanzó tan rápido como pudo hacia él y lo empujó por el pecho. Vegeta ya se había preparado, pero aun así tuvo que retroceder unos pasos por la fuerza del golpe.</p><p>—¡Qué está haciendo! —le gritó Trunks—. ¡Usted le hizo una promesa!</p><p>—¿Lo hice? —preguntó Vegeta inocentemente, su sonrisa creció ante la mirada de indignación que recibía—. Tonto de mí. ¿Dónde están mis modales?, debo haberlo olvidado.</p><p>Los ojos azules del adolescente ardían con una ferocidad tan oscura como la noche y Vegeta sintió que un hormigueo de genuino entusiasmo se arrastraba por su piel al contemplarlo. Sí pudiera cambiar a este muchacho, tendría el arma definitiva para derrocar a Frízer —una vez que los tsufurus estuvieran fuera del camino y el veneno hubiera desaparecido de su sistema, en todo caso—. Y sin Frízer, solo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que matara al muchacho, subiera al poder y tomara el control del universo.</p><p>Justo como siempre estuvo destinado a ser.</p><p>—Dice que tiene honor y orgullo. —dijo Trunks mirando con desprecio a Vegeta, lo enfurecía la loca sonrisa de superioridad que nunca se apartaba de su rostro—. ¡Pero su palabra y sus promesas no significan nada!</p><p>—Las promesas están hechas para ser rotas —afirmó Vegeta mirando a su hijo directamente a los ojos—. Mi padre me enseñó esa lección de niño.</p><p>Trunks quedó sorprendido, su ira dio paso a la confusión.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Dije que las promesas están hechas para ser rotas —repitió Vegeta mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, terminó tan cerca del adolescente que sus narices casi se tocaron—. Y si no te gusta, entonces haz algo al respecto. —Lo desafió en voz baja.</p><p>Trunks se echó hacia atrás siseando y apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que Vegeta se rio en voz alta ante su reacción. El príncipe le sonrió con superioridad e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, luego llevó un dedo hacia un costado de su mandíbula y la golpeteó burlonamente.</p><p>—Vamos, muchacho, incluso te dejaré dar el primer golpe. —Lo volvió a desafiar. Trunks gruñó, estaba muy tentado cuando Vegeta comenzó a reírse de su vacilación—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes las agallas? No me digas que tu madre crio a un maldito cobar…</p><p>Vegeta golpeó la arena con tanta fuerza que esta pareció explotar a su alrededor por el impacto. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces debido al aturdimiento y lentamente dirigió una mano hacia su mandíbula. El movimiento había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vio venir. Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron al darse cuenta del puñetazo que acababa de lanzar.</p><p>—Lo siento —dijo de inmediato mientras Vegeta se levantaba poco a poco y se sentaba.</p><p>El príncipe miró al adolescente con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro. ¡Su poder era extraordinario para su edad! Sí, definitivamente este muchacho era un aliado en el que valía la pena invertir. Gruñó mientras se agarraba la mandíbula por unos segundos más. La frotó un poco antes de volverse para escupir una bocanada de sangre. Trunks hizo una mueca de dolor, ya veía la hinchazón en la cara de su padre, incluso en la oscuridad. Su culpa se intensificó cuando sintió que su ki se debilitaba un poco, solo un poco más luego del golpe.</p><p>Vegeta lo miró con una expresión cautelosa. Finalmente resopló divertido.</p><p>—Tal vez todavía haya esperanza para ti después de todo, muchacho —dijo, su voz se oía petulante.</p><p>Trunks quedó sorprendido cuando vio la mirada casi triunfante que él le estaba dando a medida que se levantaba de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Una astuta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Vegeta mientras ponía una mano firme en el hombro de Trunks.</p><p>—Muchacho, somos los últimos saiyayíns, tenemos que mantenernos unidos, lo que significa que debes echar a un lado la compasión. Uvi era un traidor y por lo tanto tenía que morir, ¿no tiene sentido? —preguntó hablando como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un niño pequeño.</p><p>—Pero, él era su amigo…</p><p>Vegeta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio un buen rato ante eso. Miró a Trunks con una expresión de clara diversión y sacudió la cabeza como si le hubiera contado la mejor broma del universo. </p><p>—Muchacho tonto, yo no tengo amigos<em>.</em> La tercera lección de supervivencia que debes aprender es: no confíes en nadie. Ahora, vámonos, ¿sí? Tengo una cita con los tsufurus, no debo llegar tarde.</p><p>Palmeó a Trunks en el hombro y le dio otra triunfante sonrisa de suficiencia antes de girarse para despegar. Trunks frunció el ceño ante las palabras de despedida de su padre y respiró profundamente. Comenzó a sentir un tic en un ojo por lo que alzó la mano y lo frotó antes de seguir a regañadientes a Vegeta.</p><p>La tercera lección era una que estaba aprendiendo muy rápido por su cuenta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. La historia se reescribe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo ocho</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>La historia se reescribe</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Lo primero que notó Trunks cuando salió de su vaina espacial en Rithica fue que finalmente había algo parecido a la luz del día. Alzó la mirada por instinto para tratar de ver dónde se ubicaba el sol, pero estaba oculto por unos árboles grandes y frondosos que creaban una enredadera aérea. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser algún tipo de jungla. En lugar de hallar el verde habitual que esperaría en la Tierra, la jungla tenía un color azul que era casi acogedor. El aire estaba cargado de una humedad intensa como nunca llegó a sentir antes. Trunks surgió del profundo cráter que su vaina espacial había formado sudando por el calor.</p><p>Vegeta y Nappa ya tenían activados sus rastreadores cuando Trunks salió del borde del cráter. Nappa miró por encima de su hombro y le frunció el ceño al adolescente haciéndolo tragar saliva mientras se sacudía el polvo. Casi se había olvidado de su desliz en la taberna, pero claramente él no...</p><p>—Todo despejado. No hay nadie con un nivel de poder superior a diez ni nadie dentro de los cien krios —dijo Nappa manteniendo presionado el botón en su rastreador, él trasladó su mirada de Trunks a Vegeta.</p><p>El príncipe volvió la cabeza hacia un lado. </p><p>—Raditz —ordenó ásperamente—. Dame el informe actualizado sobre Liyana de una vez. Necesito ver con qué nos enfrentaremos.</p><p>—¿No quieres esperar hasta que terminemos primero aquí? —preguntó Nappa. Vegeta le lanzó una mirada fulminante y el saiyayín grande agregó al momento—. Pensándolo bien, no estaría mal ver con quien nos enfrentaremos.</p><p>—Aquí lo tengo. —Raditz pasó rozando a Trunks haciendo que el adolescente perdiera el equilibrio. Pese a eso, el saiyayín se apresuró en ir hacia Vegeta sosteniendo un dispositivo electrónico manual—. Acabo de recibir la actualización ahora.</p><p>El príncipe le arrebató el dispositivo a su subordinado y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, presionó algunos botones, se escuchó un pitido y vio como unos números comenzaron a desplazarse en el dispositivo. Trunks se acercó y observó el reflejo de los números desplegándose en el cristal verde del rastreador de Vegeta. El adolescente lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia Nappa, pero el corpulento saiyayín tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, estaba esperando a que Vegeta dijera algo.</p><p>Los números finalmente dejaron de desplazarse. Tan pronto como pararon, Trunks sintió que el ki de su padre se debilitaba una cantidad sustancial. Casi de inmediato, Vegeta se llevó la mano al pecho. Su expresión facial no cambió mientras se recuperaba rápidamente haciendo que pareciera que solo se estaba ajustando la armadura. Trunks dejó escapar un suspiro débil, pero se esforzó al máximo para no mostrar su creciente preocupación.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que este es el último informe sobre Liyana? —preguntó Vegeta con los ojos clavados en las lecturas que recibía.</p><p>—Sí —respondió Raditz confundido por la pregunta—. ¿Cuál es el problema?</p><p>Trunks podía escuchar el sonido de los insectos que volaban en el aire y que rompían el sofocante silencio entre los cuatro hombres parados en un círculo. Nappa y Raditz intercambiaron una mirada, ambos se preguntaban qué veía su lider en el informe que lo hacía perderse en sus pensamientos.</p><p>Finalmente Vegeta gruñó. </p><p>—Tengo que planear la mejor manera de usar esta información —dijo y su ceño se profundizó—. Ustedes tres permanezcan aquí. Raditz, encuentra algo para comer, puede que pase un tiempo antes de que volvamos a la base.</p><p>Nappa puso mala cara.</p><p>—Pero, ¿no deberíamos empezar a…</p><p>Él fue silenciado al instante por el fuerte golpe que Vegeta le dio en el estómago. Nappa jadeó, se dobló y cayó de rodillas frente a su príncipe. Trunks se estremeció, pero Raditz no reaccionó, estaba tan acostumbrado a la violencia como a respirar aire.</p><p>—Comenzaremos esta purga cuando me dé la gana, ¿entendiste? —gruñó Vegeta antes de mirar fijamente a Raditz—. Ahora ve a cazar, ya vuelvo.</p><p>Raditz apenas había pronunciado la i de la palabra “sí” cuando Vegeta quedó fuera de vista. El príncipe se movió entre las plantas y los árboles exóticos de la jungla con una velocidad ágil, como si la hubiera atravesado un millón de veces antes y conociera cada centímetro de esta. Trunks vaciló, quería ir tras él, pero no deseaba incurrir en su ira. El adolescente suspiró y se quitó el cabello sudoroso de la cara.</p><p>—Bueno, entonces voy a ver qué nos puede servir de comida por aquí —gruñó Raditz antes de girarse para dirigirse en la dirección opuesta a la de Vegeta. Trunks miró a Nappa que se estaba parando poco a poco y decidió que prefería ir con Raditz en lugar de arriesgarse a un interrogatorio. El adolescente aclaró su garganta y lo siguió.</p><p>—Mmm, ¿quieres compañía? —le preguntó Trunks tímidamente. Raditz lo observó por encima del hombro y le dio una mirada de disgusto.</p><p>—No necesito tu maldita ayuda, mestizo —Se burló—, así que quédate aquí.</p><p>—Pero, Raditz, yo puedo... —La voz de Trunks se apagó cuando lo vio irse sin dejar que dijera otra palabra. El saiyayín alto pasó rozando las plantas con un silencioso sigilo que dejó a Trunks extremadamente impresionado. El adolescente frunció el ceño antes de girarse para enfrentar a Nappa. Ya era hora de la verdad.</p><p>El saiyayín mestizo miró al saiyayín de sangre pura, ambos estaban de pie en completo silencio. Trunks tenía los puños muy apretados, lo que hacía que sus músculos se tensaran mientras esperaba a que Nappa dijera algo, pero el saiyayín más grande solo siguió observándolo con una mirada escrutadora en el rostro.</p><p>Trunks tomó el silencio como una oportunidad para pensar en una estrategia. Su primera línea de defensa sería afirmar que Nappa había bebido demasiado y que nunca se refirió a Vegeta como su padre. Su parecido físico con el príncipe saiyayín podría ser fácilmente descartado como nada más que una mera coincidencia. Y si eso no funcionaba, entonces solo lo negaría hasta que se le pusiera la cara azul. Si Vegeta en verdad había llegado a tales extremos para evitar tener descendencia, entonces jamás creería que Trunks era su hijo en todo caso. Sí, él podría salir de esto...</p><p>Finalmente, Nappa resopló y sacudió la cabeza con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.</p><p>—Te ves igual a él, debería haberlo sabido. —Trunks frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para objetar, pero Nappa levantó una mano e hizo un ademán de alto—. Relájate, muchacho, no se lo diré a Vegeta.</p><p>Trunks quedó sorprendido, la tensión en su cuerpo se desvaneció cuando la confusión tomó su lugar. </p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>La expresión de Nappa se volvió seria.</p><p>—Le prometí al rey Vegeta que cuidaría de su linaje.</p><p>Una mirada de profunda vergüenza se apoderó de los rasgos del saiyayín grande mientras miraba hacia otro lado; pensamientos de fracaso pasaban por su mente al recordar los años de tortura y abuso que Vegeta había sufrido a manos de Frízer. Era el tipo de tortura que él, un saiyayín élite y el excomandante del ejército saiyayín, juró evitar, pero fue completamente incapaz de detenerlo. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se llenaron de pesar.</p><p>—Claro que no había mucho que pudiera hacer contra alguien como ese monstruo de Frízer, pero le hice una promesa a mi rey y haré todo lo posible por cumplirla. —Volvió a ver a Trunks y el adolescente casi se sorprendió por la mirada de respeto que Nappa le estaba dando—. Incluso si el linaje real de nuestro pueblo ahora incluye a un mestizo.</p><p>—Yo... no sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Trunks, su voz insegura revelaba la verdad.</p><p>Nappa se rio a carcajadas. </p><p>—No se lo diré si no quieres que lo haga, niño. No eres una amenaza como pensé, aunque... —Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Trunks con una expresión de incredulidad en sus ojos—. Vegeta definitivamente debió haber sido muy joven para haber sido misericordioso con tu madre. Debiste ser concebido en una de sus primeras veces.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada mientras apretaba la mandíbula, deseaba poder deshacer su desliz. Sin eso, dudaba que Nappa hubiera juntado todas las piezas. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y cerró los ojos. Tuvo que rendirse a este nuevo fracaso y aceptar el destino y las consecuencias que ello conllevaba.</p><p>—Júrame por tu vida que no se lo dirás a Vegeta —dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos para hacer contacto visual con el saiyayín más grande.</p><p>—Si Vegeta me pregunta, no le mentiré, muchacho —le aseguró Nappa en un tono serio—. Se da cuenta cuando miento y se enoja si lo hago... pero, si no pregunta... entonces no veo razón para sacarlo a la luz. Con lo que tiene es suficiente —agregó mirando a lo lejos en la dirección por la que Vegeta se había ido, una expresión preocupada se marcó en su rostro.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño y se quedó pensando cuánto sabía Nappa sobre el veneno en el cuerpo de Vegeta. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Raditz atravesó los arbustos y entró en el pequeño claro llevando en su espalda a un enorme animal muerto. El saiyayín tiró el animal al suelo con un ruido sordo delante de Nappa y Trunks haciendo que el adolescente se sobrecogiera del asco. El animal se parecía a un leopardo por su forma felina y estaba cubierto de un pelaje azul oscuro.</p><p>—Nada como una comida caliente para recordarnos la patria —dijo Raditz riendo y empapado en sudor. Levantó una mano y disparó una ráfaga de ki hacia el suelo con el propósito de iniciar un fuego, luego hizo un puño para controlar la propagación antes de mirar al animal que atrapó—. Bueno, mejor cocinemos esta cosa antes de que Vegeta regrese.</p><p>—Esto apenas será suficiente para nosotros tres —comentó Nappa mientras Raditz arrastraba al animal hasta el fuego—. Faltará para Vegeta que también necesita comer.</p><p>—Está bien, no tengo hambre —dijo Trunks con el ceño fruncido y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho sin darse cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa de Nappa al ver el manierismo familiar. La última vez que el adolescente comió con los saiyayíns, lo había amargado toda la experiencia. Aunque estaba casi muerto de hambre, sabía que podría durar un poco más sin alimentarse.</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras, mestizo...</p>
<hr/><p>Tan pronto como Vegeta supo que se hallaba fuera del alcance del oído, se agarró el pecho y se dejó caer de rodillas, Al fin podía ceder al dolor que había estado escondiendo frente a sus hombres. Prácticamente jadeando ahora, se arrastró usando su otra mano, que aún sostenía el dispositivo electrónico de Raditz, hasta que llegó a un gran árbol. El príncipe se dio la vuelta para poder sentarse contra este y cerró los ojos esperando que el dolor ardiente en su pecho disminuyera.</p><p>Luego de un agonizante minuto, el dolor por fortuna comenzó a ceder. Vegeta frunció el ceño y apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol, su respiración finalmente disminuyó de velocidad. Se quedó quieto por unos minutos más para dejar que su fuerza volviera poco a poco mientras se preguntaba qué tipo de maldito veneno corría por su sangre. Si los tsufurus no estuvieron en su lista negra antes, ciertamente cimentaron su lugar después de esta táctica. Si había una cosa que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, era cuando un enemigo recurría al veneno. Esta no era la primera vez que había sido envenenado; de hecho, los tsufurus le hicieron lo mismo la semana pasada. Antes de eso, sin embargo, tenía que regresar a su infancia para recordar la última vez que fue víctima de esa maniobra.</p><p>Vegeta abrió un ojo y miró el dispositivo electrónico. Podía leer el último informe sobre Liyana tan claro como el día, pero nunca había visto nada igual.</p><p>¿Un nivel de poder promedio de 78 000? ¿En una población de millones?</p><p>¿Con los tsufurus pisándole los talones?</p><p>¿Con veneno corriendo por su sangre?</p><p>Cuando el sudor comenzó a meterse en sus ojos, se quitó el rastreador y lo arrojó a un lado. Se los frotó en un esfuerzo por concentrarse. Necesitaba un plan y lo necesitaba de inmediato. Nappa y Raditz eran leales, aunque también eran unas bestias. El muchacho podría ser poderoso, pero ignoraba la crueldad que definía el universo en el que vivía.</p><p>Como siempre, cualquier esperanza de supervivencia recaía directamente sobre sus hombros...</p>
<hr/><p>Trunks estaba sentado cruzado de piernas con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba como Nappa y Raditz atacaban hambrientos al animal que Raditz cazó. Principalmente mantenía los ojos en Nappa, ya que se preguntaba si había cometido un error al admitir que el hombre tenía razón. El saiyayín grande había dicho que le diría la verdad a Vegeta si él lo presionaba. Trunks no podía pensar en una situación en la que su padre le preguntara tal cosa, pero aun así se sentía incómodo.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿dónde crees que se esconde Ares? —dijo Raditz con la boca llena de carne semicocida.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió Nappa de cuclillas frente al fuego. Él arrojó un hueso a las llamas—. Todavía creo que deberíamos haber destruido el planeta. Al diablo con lo que Frízer quiere.</p><p>Raditz se rio. </p><p>—Tenemos que purgarlo, órdenes son órdenes.</p><p>—Sí, bueno, cuanto más tiempo dejemos vivir a los tsufurus, más fuertes se volverán. —Se quejó Nappa. Dejó de lado la parte en la que deseaba que Vegeta hubiera tomado a los tsufurus más en serio cuando se enteraron de que había sobrevivientes. Raditz asintió—. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que quieran comenzar una guerra.</p><p>—No habrá ninguna guerra —interrumpió repentinamente una voz ronca—. Los tsufurus nunca tendrán la oportunidad.</p><p>Los tres volvieron los rostros a tiempo para ver a Vegeta entrar en el pequeño claro. Todos se pusieron de pie al instante cuando el príncipe le arrojó el dispositivo electrónico a Raditz, quien a las justas levantó una mano para atraparlo. Vegeta frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y miró por encima del fuego a Raditz que ahora leía el dispositivo.</p><p>—¡Un nivel de poder promedio de 78 000! ¡Eso es imposible! —gritó con los ojos muy abiertos.</p><p>—¡Qué! ¡Eso no puede ser! —gritó Nappa y se acercó a revisar mientras Trunks miraba a Vegeta de la manera más indiferente que pudo. Su ki era notablemente más débil ahora y el adolescente sabía que esa no era una buena señal. Si Vegeta estaba ansioso o preocupado, no lo demostraba.</p><p>—Lo es y debemos prepararnos. El muchacho y yo nos quedaremos aquí en Rithica —dijo Vegeta con dureza mientras cambiaba su mirada oscura hacia Trunks, lo que hizo que el adolescente se sienta incómodo al instante—. Completaremos la purga para que se ensucie las manos y nos encargaremos del problema con los tsufurus de una vez por todas. En cuanto a ti, Nappa —añadió desplazando los ojos hacia Nappa—. Quiero que te adelantes a Liyana, explores el planeta y nos encuentres un buen lugar donde podamos escondernos hasta que estemos listos para atacar. Sabremos una vez que estemos allí si debemos aplicar la técnica divide y vencerás o simplemente esperar hasta que haya luna llena para liquidarlos. En cualquier caso, no lo jodas ni dejes que te maten antes de que lleguemos —gruñó de forma amenazadora. </p><p>Nappa asintió. </p><p>—Sí, Vegeta.</p><p>—¿Qué hay de mí? —preguntó Raditz. Vegeta frunció el ceño y le devolvió la mirada, se quedó viéndolo fijamente por algún tiempo. Trunks miró a Nappa, pero él ya se estaba dirigiendo a su vaina espacial. El adolescente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al verlo partir sin intercambiar palabras con Vegeta. Parecía que esta vez, Nappa podría estar de su lado.</p><p>—¿Qué tan seguro estás de que Kakaroto sigue vivo, Raditz?</p><p>Las palabras de Vegeta fueron como una aguja rayando un disco, eso de inmediato volvió a llamar la atención de Trunks. Raditz se enderezó al oír la pregunta, su expresión era neutral y cautelosa, pero sus ojos brillaban de emoción y expectativa.</p><p>—Sé que todavía está vivo —afirmó.</p><p>—Hmm —gruñó Vegeta volviendo a mirar el fuego—. Tener a otro saiyayín con la capacidad de transformarse en ózaru sería útil... —dijo en voz alta, su ceño fruncido se hizo más pronunciado—. Incluso si es mucho más débil que tú, sería bueno contar con su ayuda en Liyana —miró de nuevo a Raditz— ¿A qué planeta fue enviado?</p><p>—Al planeta Tierra, galaxia número siete, sector sur —respondió. Trunks hizo todo lo posible por mantener una mirada impasible en su rostro, pero su corazón latía con fuerza.</p><p>El ceño de Vegeta se endureció aún más mientras se burlaba. </p><p>—El sector sur está lleno de planetas inútiles. No es de extrañar que Frízer nunca lo haya encontrado allí, si está realmente vivo.</p><p>—¡Hey, Kakaroto está vivo! —replicó Raditz con indignación. Vegeta levantó una ceja ante su tono y Trunks se tensó por instinto, el adolescente solo esperó el golpe de represalia. Raditz se aclaró la garganta al instante y retrocedió—. Lo siento, Vegeta…</p><p>Vegeta lo golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que el saiyayín alto fue enviado volando hacia atrás, atravesó la base de un árbol y se estrelló contra otro a varios metros de distancia. Frutas y hojas cayeron de inmediato sobre su rostro mientras el primer árbol caía hacia un lado con un fuerte golpe, lejos de ellos. Casi tan pronto como el árbol aterrizó, la vaina espacial de Nappa se encendió y despegó hacia el cielo. Trunks lo miró molesto, deseaba haber prestado más atención. Si se hubiera enfocado en escuchar al saiyayín grande, podría haber oído algún comando especial necesario para establecer las nuevas coordenadas de destino...</p><p>—Fáltame al respeto UNA puta vez más y te haré pedazos para darte de alimento a las aves, ¿te quedó claro? —gruñó Vegeta peligrosamente. Raditz asintió en silencio y se quitó la sangre de la cara producto del golpe. Vegeta se agachó, recogió el dispositivo electrónico y lo limpió con total tranquilidad mientras se enderezaba. Finalmente, frunció el ceño—. Entonces, quiero que vayas y veas por ti mismo si Kakaroto todavía sigue con vida. Si lo está, tráelo. El sector sur está lejos, así que ya deberíamos haber purgado a Liyana para cuando regreses, pero aun así seguiría siendo bueno tener más manos para tareas similares en el futuro... y también será bueno tener ayuda para derrocar a Frízer. —Terminó de decir con una sonrisa astuta.</p><p>Raditz se levantó lentamente antes de sonreír y asintió. </p><p>—Lo traeré de vuelta, no importa lo que cueste. Lo juro.</p><p>—Este... ¿por qué no voy con Raditz para ayudarlo a traer a Kakaroto?</p><p>Vegeta y Raditz miraron a Trunks sorprendidos. El adolescente se echó a reír haciendo todo lo posible por parecer indiferente. Finalmente, Raditz se burló. </p><p>—¿Para qué?, ¿para que me cantes cuando esté aburrido? No me sirves de nada en una misión como esta, mestizo.</p><p>Trunks se quitó el cabello lavanda empapado de sudor del rostro y retó a Raditz. </p><p>—Puedo defenderme muy bien maldito…</p><p>—No —interrumpió Vegeta lanzándole una intensa mirada asesina a Trunks—. Él tiene razón, quédate aquí, muchacho. Careces de las agallas necesarias para traer a Kakaroto, él no. Además, es su hermano, es su tarea, no la tuya. —El príncipe miró al saiyayín de sangre pura, por lo que no captó la decepción en la cara del adolescente—. Ahora, Raditz, quiero que mantengas las comunicaciones de tu rastreador activadas todo el tiempo que estés en el planeta Tierra. Quiero escuchar todo lo que sucede mientras estés allí, ¿entendiste?</p><p>Raditz estaba recogiendo su rastreador cuando escuchó lo que Vegeta dijo. Frunció el ceño y trató de activarlo. </p><p>—No lo sé, Vegeta, mi rastreador ha estado dando problemas desde que estuvimos en la taberna de Uvi. La comunicación fluctúa.</p><p>Muy sabiamente omitió que era culpa de Vegeta que su rastreador estuviera actuando así.</p><p>Luego de suspirar exasperado, el príncipe se sacó su propio rastreador.</p><p>—Toma el mío entonces. Usaré el tuyo por ahora y lo reemplazaré una vez que estemos en la base. —Vegeta le lanzó a Raditz su rastreador verde y Raditz le lanzó el rojo a Vegeta. Los dos saiyayíns se pusieron sus nuevos rastreadores—. Pensaré en algo para no despertar la sospecha de Frízer sobre tu partida. Ahora vete y tráeme a Kakaroto.</p><p>—Sí, Vegeta —exclamó Raditz con una sonrisa de entusiasmo en el rostro mientras se dirigía a su vaina espacial. Trunks mantuvo los ojos en su padre, aunque estaba usando su elevada audición para escuchar cualquier comando verbal útil que Raditz pudiera emplear de modo que le sirviera en el futuro...</p><p>—Y en cuanto a ti —dijo Vegeta volviéndose de nuevo a Trunks. Él continuó con los ojos bajos y presionó algunas teclas en el dispositivo electrónico negro en sus manos. Trunks le lanzó una mirada sutil a Raditz que estaba subiendo a su vaina espacial. Cuando volvió a mirar a Vegeta, había el holograma de un planeta flotando sobre el dispositivo.</p><p>El adolescente parpadeó sorprendido ante el planeta verde y azul pixelado que giraba lentamente entre él y su padre. </p><p>—¿Qué es eso?</p><p>—Esto es Rithica, el planeta en el que estamos —le explicó Vegeta. Presionó otro botón y el holograma del planeta repentinamente perdió toda su superficie geográfica. Ahora era una esfera azul giratoria dividida con líneas de cuadrículas blancas. Vegeta levantó una mano y presionó el holograma. Al instante, apareció un punto rojo parpadeante—. Este lugar es donde estamos ahora. —Con su dedo, el príncipe dividió el planeta a la mitad, una línea verde pulsante apareció donde tocó el holograma—. La mitad norte del planeta es mía. Tú tomarás el sur, muchacho. —Señaló lejos del holograma, detrás de Trunks—. El sur está por allá. Avíseme cuando hayas terminado por las comunicaciones en tu rastreador.</p><p>Trunks asintió, aunque en el fondo sabía que no iba a participar en esta purga. </p><p>—Claro…</p><p>La voz del adolescente se desvaneció ni bien su oído sensible captó la orden de Raditz.</p><p>—Establece el destino al planeta Tierra, galaxia número siete, sector sur.</p><p>Trunks luego escuchó el sonido ya familiar del encendido de la vaina espacial. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir? Estaba vagamente consciente de que Vegeta seguía hablando, pero miró distraído hacia otro lado pensando si debía esperar o no hasta que su padre se marchara para intentar seguir el ejemplo de Raditz. Tal vez si no hubieran establecido el destino ya, podría establecerlo sin necesidad de sobreescri...</p><p>Vegeta golpeó tan violentamente a Trunks en la cara con el dispositivo electrónico, que este se hizo pedazos en el proceso. La cabeza de Trunks giró hacia un lado y dio un paso atrás, un hilo de sangre proveniente de una herida cerca de su ojo derecho comenzó a caer.</p><p>—Presta atención, muchacho. Como odio repetir lo que digo. —Vegeta lo miró con desprecio, su tono era mordaz. Trunks, furioso, le devolvió la mirada a su padre, pero no dijo nada, solo reprimió la oleada de ira que lo inundaba. Sin embargo, esa ira se disipó rápidamente cuando sintió que el ki de Vegeta cayó después de darle el golpe. Vegeta cerró los ojos y se tronó el cuello, las venas de esa zona y de su rostro estaban dilatadas por la tensión, luego miró a Trunks con unos ojos distantes mientras se separaba de su dolor. El adolescente no tuvo que preocuparse porque lo oyó continuar—. Ahora bien. Si te encuentras con alguien, pregúntale si están con los tsufurus antes de hacer algo. Si lo están, avísame de inmediato y no los dejes ir. Yo iré a donde estés y lo manejaré personalmente.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa si no lo están?</p><p>—Entonces mátalos —dijo Vegeta con indiferencia.</p><p>—Lo siento, yo solo... —Trunks frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza—. Es que está mal.</p><p>Vegeta abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo y pensó en ello por unos segundos. Finalmente miró a Trunks con una seriedad que heló al adolescente. </p><p>—Mira, muchacho, Frízer va a vender este planeta en el mercado galáctico cuando hayamos terminado de purgarlo. ¿Sabes qué hará si encuentra sobrevivientes?</p><p>Trunks negó en silencio, sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta.</p><p>—Los hombres que puedan pelear se unirán al ejército. Si se niegan, morirán. Las mujeres y las niñas se convertirán en esclavas sexuales del alto mando, serán utilizadas y asesinadas una vez que hayan cumplido su propósito. Los niños varones se unirán al ejército y se criarán dentro de este. —Vegeta apretó los puños con fuerza antes de cruzarlos frente a su pecho, sus ojos se llenaron del odio frío que había estado creciendo y supurando dentro de él toda su vida—. La verdad no sé en qué tipo de mundo mimado has crecido, pero en este mundo, muchacho, la muerte es una mejor alternativa a todo lo que te acabo de decir. Ahora haz lo que te digo y avísame cuando hayas terminado, ¿me dejo entender?</p><p>Trunks trató de hablar, pero le costaba encontrar las palabras. Hasta este momento, todo era muy claro para él. Lo correcto y lo incorrecto, lo blanco y lo negro. Toda su vida había sido educado para saber que matar estaba mal. Matar era lo que hacían los androides, no él. Solo el mal hacía eso. Sí, él había matado en el último planeta, pero lo hizo para supervivir. Necesitaba seguir con vida para salvar su hogar, sin embargo, después de escuchar el destino por el que pasaría cualquier sobreviviente, ¿cómo podría la muerte no ser una misericordia? La cabeza le daba vueltas, los fundamentos de su moralidad se estaban invirtiendo.</p><p>Vegeta sonrió satisfecho cuando vio al horrorizado adolescente perderse en sus pensamientos. La única verdad que le había dicho era el destino de los hombres que sobrevivían a una purga. Las mujeres y los niños casi siempre eran asesinados al instante, ya que se les consideraba sin valor. Los únicos niños varones que se unían al ejército eran los hijos de los soldados —se unían por defecto, independientemente de la opinión del padre sobre el asunto; otra razón más por la que nunca tendría hijos— o aquellos niños que mostraban un potencial extraordinario para ser grandes guerreros, tanto que Frízer no los podía dejar pasar.</p><p>Como él.</p><p>Aun así, el mestizo no necesitaba saber eso. Si se requería de algunas mentiras por parte de Vegeta para romper al muchacho más rápido, entonces era un pequeño precio a pagar.</p><p>—Recapitulemos, tú tienes el sur y yo el norte. Hazme saber si hallas a los tsufurus. Si no los encuentras, entonces infórmame cuando hayas terminado.</p><p>—Pero, ¿cómo sabré si... —La voz de Trunks se desvaneció al ver que Vegeta despegaba—... si alguien miente y dice que es un tsufuru solo para vivir —terminó con un suspiro. El adolescente se quitó el cabello sudoroso del rostro y miró su vaina espacial. Oh, estaba tentado a escapar...</p><p>Miró de nuevo hacia la dirección por la que Vegeta se fue y decidió que se quedaría el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que su padre lograra vencer el veneno. Con Trunks allí, él solo purgaría la mitad del planeta y eso significaba que podía obtener ayuda más rápido para curarlo. Volvió a mirar la vaina espacial. Técnicamente, tenía mucho tiempo.</p><p>Podía permitirse esperar un poco más.</p><p>Trunks se echó a correr por la jungla en dirección opuesta a la de Vegeta. No había corrido un kilómetro antes de que sintiera como si fuera a sofocarse por el intenso calor. Era asfixiante y le hizo hacerse la pregunta de qué tanto calor haría si no estuviera a la sombra de los árboles azules de la jungla. Siguió moviéndose esquivando las plantas, pero deseaba tener su espada. Él podría simplemente haberse abierto camino.</p><p>Alrededor de una hora más tarde, al fin estuvo fuera de la jungla. Por suerte, el calor se había elevado, aunque solo ligeramente cuando Trunks redujo la velocidad de la caminata. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba el amplio claro en el que estaba ahora, había interminables extensiones de pasto azul frente a él. Alzó la vista al cielo y se sorprendió al reparar que Rithica tenía dos soles.</p><p>Ahora el calor tenía más sentido. Bajó la mirada al negro que llevaba puesto, decidió que debía quitárselo.</p><p>Estaba poniéndose nuevamente la armadura sobre su pecho desnudo cuando sus sentidos de pronto captaron algo. Miró hacia arriba y hacia la distancia, había sentido un enorme nivel de poder, pero solo por un momento. No era de su padre, él sabía eso. Corrió a meter sus pertenencias en su armadura, agarró su rastreador y se lo volvió a poner.</p><p>—¿Príncipe Vegeta? —preguntó ni bien encendió las comunicaciones en su rastreador—, ¿está ahí?</p><p>Trunks no oyó nada más que estática. Cuando recordó que el rastreador de Raditz había estado funcionando mal, maldijo en voz baja y decidió ir a verificar él mismo. Le parecía extraño que ni Vegeta ni Nappa hubieran captado semejante poder.</p><p>Trunks corrió sin parar durante dos horas hasta que la hierba finalmente desapareció en un gran acantilado, el calor por ventura había cedido un poco, ya que un sol se puso. Se quedó de pie al borde del acantilado con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba la ciudad que estaba debajo. No era grande, pero podía distinguir una ciudad tecnológicamente avanzada cuando la veía. Se retiró del borde y se deslizó por la pared del acantilado balanceándose sin ninguna dificultad entre la tierra y la roca como si estuviera surfeando en la nieve. Una vez que llegó al suelo, se acercó a la ciudad con prudencia, iba tratando de captar algo con sus sentidos al mismo tiempo que usaba su rastreador.</p><p>No recibió nada de ambos.</p><p><em>Hmm, debe estar desierto... quién podría culparlos con este calor,</em> pensó mientras se acercaba. La tierra y las piedras bajo sus pies poco a poco se convirtieron en concreto, que poco a poco se convirtió en un piso pulido y limpio al entrar a la ciudad. Podía ver vehículos futuristas en lo que parecía una calle, pero el lugar lucía completamente desierto.</p><p>Es decir, hasta que dio unos tres pasos por una acera cuando de repente se vio rodeado.</p><p>—¡Trimalo!</p><p>«¡Invasor!», la traducción se desplegó en su rastreador rojo.</p><p>Calmado, Trunks levantó ambas manos sin dar un paso más. Había al menos veinte hombres rodeándolo que salieron de la nada. Todos llevaban un traje blanco de aspecto metálico con cascos que los hacían parecer soldados espaciales. Sostenían enormes rifles futuristas que apuntaban hacia él. Trunks los miró con detenimiento, ya había decidido que si le disparaban, los desarmaría a todos. Podía ver sus ojos a través de los vidrios en sus cascos y se sorprendió por el odio que encontró en ellos.</p><p>—Si me disparan, les garantizo que todos lo lamentarán —les juró el adolescente con unos ojos azules fríos y la voz muy seria. Estas personas debían ser los tsufurus y habían envenenado a su padre en una jugarreta cobarde. Se sorprendió al descubrir que necesitaba de muy poca provocación para matarlos a todos.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño. ¿Vegeta lo había influenciado tanto, tan rápido? No podía ser como su padre... aclaró su garganta y comenzó de nuevo.</p><p>—Si hablamos, nadie tendrá que morir hoy.</p><p>Todos se le acercaron un paso más alzando sus armas y gritando al unísono. Trunks se preparó para actuar cuando una voz sonó repentinamente en una lengua alienígena. La traducción se mostró de inmediato en su rastreador.</p><p>«¡Retrocedan, AHORA!»</p><p>Al instante, todos los que rodeaban a Trunks bajaron las armas, luego volvieron las miradas en dirección a una figura solitaria que salió de un edificio alto. El adolescente frunció el ceño cuando los hombres se alejaron y fijó los ojos en la figura que se acercaba. Parecía humano, con el cabello rojo y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Estaba vestido de un modo muy casual, llevaba pantalones azul oscuro y una chaqueta blanca similar a un gi de artes marciales muy ligero.</p><p>—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Trunks mientras bajaba las manos y miró el símbolo grabado en la ropa del hombre.</p><p>—Así que hablas el lenguaje universal —dijo el hombre usando un acento distinto y sonrió. Extendió los brazos como si le diera la bienvenida—. Te lo aseguro, muchacho, no tienes nada que temer aquí.</p><p>—No respondiste mi pregunta —replicó Trunks. Uno de los hombres gruñó, levantó su arma y apuntó al adolescente, pero el hombre pelirrojo le hizo una seña con la mano para que la bajara.</p><p>—Bueno, creo que es un poco grosero que vengas a nuestra ciudad con intenciones hostiles exigiéndonos respuestas. ¿No estás de acuerdo? —le dijo el pelirrojo y soltó una risa.</p><p>—He venido a buscar a los tsufurus.</p><p>—Bueno, aquí estamos —le contestó el hombre pelirrojo, su sonrisa se convirtió en una de suficiencia—. ¿Cómo podemos servirte, muchacho?</p><p>Trunks le dio al hombre una mirada cautelosa. ¿Era eso una amenaza o este tipo estaba siendo realmente educado? </p><p>—Quiero hablar con un hombre llamado Ares, ¿está aquí?</p><p>—No, él es mi hermano y no está en el planeta en este momento. Mi nombre es Miron. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué negocio tienes con mi hermano, muchacho? —preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.</p><p>Trunks vaciló, pero decidió simplemente hablar con su corazón. La oportunidad estaba al alcance de su mano y tenía que aprovecharla. Él podría terminar todo, aquí mismo, ahora mismo. Luego de cuadrar los hombros, los ojos azules se volvieron hacia los verdes y habló en un tono confiado.</p><p>—Quiero discutir un acuerdo para poner fin al conflicto entre los tsufurus y los saiyayíns de una vez por todas.</p><p>Miron levantó una ceja con curiosidad, sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron un poco. </p><p>—Bueno, una conversación tan importante no puede ser sostenida aquí, ¿verdad, muchacho? Vamos, entremos para estar fuera del alcance de los dos soles —dijo esbozando una sonrisa, él se giró y regresó hacia el edificio por el que había salido</p><p>Trunks siguió a Miron sin dejar de ver con recelo a los hombres que dejaban atrás. A pesar de que había tropezado con el antiguo enemigo de su pueblo y aunque las palabras de Vegeta de “no confíes en nadie” resonaban en sus oídos, se sentía increíblemente tranquilo. Sobre todo porque no creía que estos tipos fueran una gran amenaza para él. No cuando guardaba la transformación de super saiyayín bajo la manga.</p><p>«Caballeros, tenemos un invitado», tradujo el rastreador de Trunks mientras entraba detrás de Miron. Había ocho hombres en la habitación vestidos con ropas blancas sueltas sentados en una mesa redonda. Todos se pusieron de pie al instante al ver que Miron no había vuelto solo.</p><p>«Lleva un uniforme saiyayín», comentó con desprecio uno de ellos mirando a Trunks.</p><p>«No es un saiyayín, no tiene cola», agregó otro hombre, «y no tiene el cabello negro».</p><p>«¿Quién es él?»</p><p>«Es un corazón puro», respondió Miron con calma, una sonrisa sarcástica que Trunks no pudo ver se extendió por su rostro. El adolescente frunció el ceño, sin saber qué quería decir Miron al llamarlo "corazón puro", pero pareció relajar el ambiente en la habitación. «Como dije, es simplemente un invitado. Me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras con él en privado. Ustedes tienen otros asuntos que atender, así que les sugiero que lo hagan de inmediato. Terminaremos nuestra discusión más tarde».</p><p>Todos los hombres parecían muy disgustados, aun así, Miron asintió con la cabeza en un gesto autoritario y salieron lentamente por una puerta trasera. Como Trunks no vio las miradas asesinas y sospechosas que le estaba dando, revisó con la vista el lugar. Hacía mucho frío ahí, pero lo que llamó su atención fue la gran pantalla incrustada en la pared trasera cerca de la puerta por la que salían los hombres. Había en esta una cuadrícula plana de todo el planeta Rithica con datos desplazándose por debajo. Miron se acercó, presionó un dedo contra la pantalla y esta ennegreció.</p><p>Se volvió y le sonrió a Trunks. </p><p>—Por favor, toma asiento, joven —indicó amablemente señalando una silla frente a la mesa. Él mismo se sentó y buscó una jarra de cristal llena de un líquido naranja—. ¿Deseas beber algo?</p><p>—No, gracias —respondió Trunks tomando asiento en el extremo opuesto de la mesa redonda.</p><p>—No creo haber escuchado tu nombre.</p><p>—No creo que te lo haya dado.</p><p>Miron se rio entre dientes mientras servía el vaso. </p><p>—Muy bien, muchacho. ¿Qué es un nombre después de todo? No lo necesito para saber una o dos cosas de ti.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Trunks cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.</p><p>—Tu rastreador y tu armadura revelan mucho —dijo Miron antes de recostarse en su silla y miró a Trunks con detenimiento—. Tú eres uno de los soldados de Frízer.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño.</p><p>—No por elección.</p><p>Miron sonrió. </p><p>—No sabía que había elección. Tampoco sabía que Vegeta enviaba a niños a hacer el trabajo de un hombre.</p><p>—Te lo aseguro, amigo, soy lo suficientemente hombre como para destruirte a ti y a todos tus hombres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —declaró Trunks, un toque de arrogancia brillaba en sus ojos azules.</p><p>—Realmente eres uno de los hombres de Vegeta —reflexionó Miron en voz alta, luego levantó su copa y giró la muñeca para revolver un poco el contenido. Trunks observó cómo se derramaba el líquido y recordó al instante a Frízer—. Solo ellos podrían conocer la historia entre mi pueblo y los saiyayíns... y solo ellos pueden ser tan presumidos como tú —añadió, sus ojos verdes lo vigilaron mientras tomaba un trago.</p><p>—Tengo confianza. Confianza en que podemos llegar a una tregua y terminar con este conflicto. Nadie de tu pueblo tiene que morir, Miron —dijo Trunks haciendo contacto visual directo con el hermano de Ares, sus palabras eran sinceras. Miron se echó a reír y se tomó todo el contenido de la copa de un solo trago. Por último, la bajó a la mesa y calmado, miró al adolescente.</p><p>—Hasta donde yo sé, es tu líder, el todopoderoso príncipe Vegeta, el que esta envenenado y se está muriendo —le aseguró Miron en un tono de burla—. El cobarde se lo tiene bien merecido. El universo será un lugar mejor una vez que esté muer...</p><p>Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, fue golpeado con tal fuerza que se estrelló contra la pantalla en la pared trasera y esta se resquebrajó. Trunks se inclinó amenazadoramente sobre él, sus ojos azules brillaban con un odio feroz. Los ojos de Miron se abrieron sorprendidos cuando lo agarró por la garganta.</p><p>—¡Es mi PADRE del que estás hablando y él NO es un cobarde! —exclamó Trunks enfurecido. Los ojos de Miron se abrieron aún más ante la repentina confesión—. A pesar de que estamos aquí para purgar este planeta y de que yo debería dejar que te destruya a ti y a tu pequeño ejército, trato de mostrarte misericordia, pero créeme, estoy así de cerca de encargarme de todos ustedes. —Terminó de decir, su voz destilaba desprecio.</p><p>—Está bien, muchacho, está bien. Vamos a hablar de eso, ¿de acuerdo? —suplicó Miron tratando de quitarse la mano que lo sujetaba. Trunks frunció el ceño y lo soltó lentamente. Retrocedió cuando Miron se dobló para poner una mano en la rodilla y con la otra se masajeó la garganta. Miró al adolescente de pie delante de él, sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por el fuego.</p><p>—No hay nada de qué hablar. Vas a morir por la mano de mi padre o por la de Frízer si no estás dispuesto a dejar de lado este odio. Mi padre no es el responsable de que nuestros antepasados expulsaran a los tuyos de su planeta de origen. Ese planeta fue destruido hace mucho tiempo y ahora no hay nada que ganar en esta locura, excepto mancharse las manos de sangre, así que deja eso tal como está.</p><p>Miron se enderezó, apretó los puños y clavó los ojos en Trunks, quien le devolvió la mirada. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres de nosotros?</p><p>—Deja a mi padre y a sus hombres en paz. Imagina que ya están muertos, imagina que nunca escuchaste que estaban vivos, no me importa. Solo detén esto y déjalos en paz —le solicitó Trunks con el rostro inamovible mientras veía directo a los cautelosos ojos verdes de Miron.</p><p>—Pides mucho, muchacho —dijo el tsufuru frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia la puerta detrás de Trunks—. No veo en qué nos beneficiaría abandonar una guerra que estamos preparados para ganar.</p><p>—Te beneficiará seguir vivo —respondió Trunks—. Le diré a mi padre que te encontré a ti y a tu hermano muertos. Tú y tu pueblo pueden irse antes de que Frízer venda el planeta. Vegeta no te buscará más, podrás vivir el resto de tu vida en paz.</p><p>—Es una oferta tentadora —admitió Miron. Se frotó la barbilla pensativamente y vio a Trunks—. Los saiyayíns de hecho matarán a muchos de nuestros hombres en la guerra... pero ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que mantendrás tu parte del trato, muchacho?</p><p>—Puedo asegurarte que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para convencer a mi padre de esa verdad, ¿harás lo mismo con tu hermano?</p><p>—Puedo. —Cerró los ojos para pensar por un momento antes de continuar—. Y lo haré.</p><p>Trunks se sorprendió. </p><p>—¿De verdad?</p><p>—Una vida de violencia no es vida —dijo Miron, ahora tenía las manos detrás de la espalda y los ojos fijos en el suelo de mármol negro—. Le he estado rogando a mi hermano por una solución pacífica, pero él se ha mantenido firme en sus creencias de que los saiyayíns nunca nos mostrarán misericordia. Claramente está equivocado y la prueba de que lo está viene de la mano del hijo de Vegeta, ni más ni menos —miró a Trunks y sonrió—. Supongo que los milagros son posibles.</p><p>Trunks se relajó, le devolvió la sonrisa y le extendió la mano al tsufuru.</p><p>—Lo juro por mi vida, me aseguraré de que Vegeta y sus hombres nunca te molesten ni a ti ni a tu pueblo otra vez.</p><p>Miron contempló la mano de Trunks por unos momentos antes de asentir. </p><p>—Yo haré lo mismo con mi hermano. Juntos podemos llevar la paz a las generaciones venideras.</p><p>Luego se acercó y le estrechó la mano.</p>
<hr/><p>Vegeta estaba lívido.</p><p>Por un lado, el jodido rastreador de Raditz no le permitió establecer una comunicación básica con el rastreador del muchacho, por lo que ignoraba donde estaba y qué hacía en este momento. Y en segundo lugar, no llegó a encontrar a los tsufurus en la mitad norte del planeta. Había interrogado, intimidado y asesinado a los nativos, incluso quemó a algunos vivos para obtener respuestas, pero nadie parecía saber de qué demonios hablaba cuando mencionaba a los tsufurus.</p><p>Luego estaba el veneno que comenzaba a causar estragos en su ki. Cuando destruyó la última aldea que encontró, le requirió un esfuerzo extraordinario reunir la energía necesaria para las ráfagas letales.</p><p>Huelga decir que, ni bien llegó al claro donde se ubicaban sus vainas espaciales y no vio ninguna señal de Trunks, no se puso de buen humor. Frunció el ceño y miró a la vaina espacial del muchacho que todavía seguía donde aterrizó. Claramente estaba en el planeta. Vegeta decidió darle unos minutos; pasado ese tiempo, solo lo declararía muerto y lo dejaría allí.</p><p>Estaba a punto de recostarse contra un árbol y descansar, ya que el pecho le ardía con cada respiración que tomaba, cuando el adolescente de cabello lavanda cayó del cielo y atravesó los árboles. El muchacho aterrizó en posición de cuclillas frente a Vegeta, él retrocedió un paso y levantó automáticamente la mano derecha con la palma hacia adelante. Vegeta gruñó de impaciencia al ver quién era y la bajó.</p><p>—¡Muchacho de mierda, casi te mato! ¿Encontraste a los tsufurus? —preguntó. Trunks se enderezó y frunció el ceño mientras observaba a su padre. Había volado de regreso, pero se llegó a perder. Al final decidió simplemente tratar de concentrarse en la señal de energía de Vegeta, sin embargo, era débil. Lo había atribuido a la distancia, pero ahora estaba parado frente a su padre y no se podía negar cuán débil se había vuelto debido al veneno. El príncipe se hallaba cubierto de sangre una vez más por la purga que acababa de terminar, aunque, al menos, no parecía ser la suya.</p><p>—Los encontré —dijo finalmente Trunks eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado—, pero Ares y sus hombres ya habían sido asesinados cuando llegué, no queda nadie.</p><p>Vegeta rugió furioso al cielo ante la noticia. Ahora incluso los dioses le arrebataban su venganza. ¿Acaso alguna vez algo resultaría como él lo deseaba?</p><p>—¡MALDICIÓN! —gritó quitándose el rastreador y dejándolo caer al suelo antes de pisarlo.</p><p>Trunks dio un paso atrás, un indicio de indecisión y arrepentimiento estalló dentro de él al ver la reacción de Vegeta. El adolescente había estado tan orgulloso de haber calmado la situación con los tsufurus sin derramamiento de sangre, que no llegó a tomar en cuenta lo que se suponía que iba a pasar. Si no hubiese sido enviado a este tiempo, entonces Vegeta habría purgado el planeta solo. Sin duda, habría encontrado a los tsufurus y los habría matado.</p><p><em>No, hice lo correcto,</em> pensó Trunks para sí mismo con convicción. Salvar a todos esos hombres y permitirles vivir en paz era lo correcto. Su madre estaría orgullosa de él y también Gohan.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo Trunks en un esfuerzo por calmar a su furioso padre—. Ahora debemos buscar a alguien para que le saque ese veneno.</p><p>Vegeta alzó la mano y se presionó el puente de su nariz como señal de estrés mientras caminaba furiosamente de un lado al otro con la cola agitándose detrás de él. </p><p>—Al carajo con el veneno, muchacho, tenemos que llegar a Liyana y purgarlo. —Él le lanzó una mirada a Trunks y entrecerró los ojos—. Mataste a todos los que se cruzaron contigo, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Sí —respondió Trunks automáticamente. Dejó de lado el hecho de que no se había encontrado con nadie, excepto con Miron y sus hombres. El adolescente frunció el ceño al observar como su padre continuaba caminando—, pero el informe anterior decía que los Liyans son una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Debería tener toda su fuerza cuando los enfrentemos.</p><p>Vegeta se detuvo y lentamente hizo un gesto de aprobación. El muchacho tenía la razón. Necesitaba un rastreador nuevo de todas maneras. El príncipe gruñó y se acercó a su vaina espacial. Trunks suspiró y siguió su ejemplo.</p><p>La puerta se cerró con un silbido mientras Vegeta cerraba los ojos y suspiraba de alivio. Estaba empapado en sudor y más agotado de lo que jamás admitiría. Se agarró el pecho e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se inclinó hacia adelante.</p><p>Trunks estaba tan cansado que no se molestó en echar un vistazo a su alrededor, solo arrojó su rastreador a un lado tan pronto como estuvo en su propia vaina espacial. Si volvían a la base, entonces Vegeta tendría que meterse en uno de esos tanques de agua. Y mientras él estuviera allí, podía irse a la Tierra sabiendo que su padre estaría bien.</p><p>—Vamos a volver a la base, ¿verdad? —Trunks esperó una respuesta, pero la preocupación se asentó en su pecho cuando sintió que el ki de Vegeta se debilitaba aún más y no obtenía ninguna contestación. Intentó mirar por la ventana, pero no pudo ver la vaina espacial de su padre desde donde se ubicaba. Se inclinó para abrir la puerta y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.</p><p>Vegeta abrió un ojo ante la pregunta que entraba por el sistema de comunicación. Ignoró al adolescente y se enfocó en alejar su dolor. Abrió la boca para decirle al muchacho que se callara cuando sus sentidos detectaron que algo estaba muy mal. Frunció el ceño y olfateó un poco. ¿Qué diablos era ese olor? Echó un vistazo y obtuvo su respuesta en la forma de un pequeño dispositivo negro al lado de los controles.</p><p>Y tenía una luz roja que titilaba.</p><p>—Oh, mier…</p><p>Antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra, el dispositivo explotó.</p><p>Trunks salió de la vaina espacial y fue lanzado a estrellarse contra un árbol antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y se giró instintivamente para levantarse. Gritó cuando un dolor insoportable surgido del movimiento se irradió por su espalda y sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo, sus dos piernas estaban empapadas de sangre y en carne viva. Una quedó completamente inútil, ya que un enorme trozo de metal de la vaina espacial se atascó justo al costado de su rodilla. Al instante lo agarró, se mordió el labio inferior y lo sacó. Jadeándo, cayó de espaldas al suelo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de agonía, apenas podía moverse. Echó un vistazo y vio algunos árboles azules ardiendo mientras perdía y recuperaba la visión.</p><p>Justo cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse, se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir a Vegeta.</p><p>El terror absoluto de ese conocimiento le dio la fuerza para moverse y se arrastró por la tierra hacia las vainas espaciales usando solo sus brazos. Avanzó apenas unos pocos metros antes de que su fuerza se agotara. Exhaló a través de los dientes apretados de cara contra la tierra, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan terrible en toda su vida.</p><p>El adolescente al final decidió mandar todo a la mierda. Haciendo acopio de toda su energía, apretó dos puñados de tierra y su ki explotó a su alrededor mientras se transformaba en un super saiyayín. Con esa fuerza recién encontrada continuó arrastrándose dejando un rastro de sangre, se acercó al cráter donde estaba la vaina espacial de su padre y medio rodó, medio cayó en el hoyo.</p><p>Trunks contuvo el grito por el que ardían sus pulmones, su cuerpo temblaba sin control tanto por la agonía como por el terror cuando finalmente vio a Vegeta entre los restos de lo que quedaba de su vaina espacial.</p><p>—No... esto no puede estar pasando... —susurró dándole la vuelta al cuerpo inmóvil de su padre para que descansara sobre su espalda. Trunks se sentó a su lado y olvidó por completo su dolor físico cuando vio el horrible estado de Vegeta. La mitad derecha de su cuerpo estaba gravemente quemada desde la cara hasta las piernas, su uniforme había ardido directo en su carne y su armadura se hallaba hecha pedazos. La otra mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba bañada en sangre y esta vez definitivamente era la suya.</p><p>Trunks bajó una mano temblorosa reprimiendo la feroz náusea que se elevaba dentro de él ante el olor a quemado de la carne y los huesos. Presionó con mucha suavidad dos dedos en el cuello de Vegeta para tratar de sentir su pulso, pero no pudo mantener su mano firme el tiempo suficiente. En un intento desesperado por despertarlo, lo sacudió por lo poco que quedaba de su armadura y, aun así, no obtuvo respuesta.</p><p>Trunks levantó una de las manos de Vegeta y la agarró con fuerza. Un resplandor dorado y brillante inmediatamente rodeó ambas manos. Se tumbó a su lado y apoyó la frente contra el cuello ensangrentado de su padre mientras le daba todo lo que le quedaba: su ki infundido con el poder del super saiyayín.</p><p>Después de un minuto de transferir su ki, no sintió ningún cambio.</p><p>Trunks finalmente rompió a llorar, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre de Vegeta. Había fallado, esto era su culpa y su padre pagó el precio final. Había ido al pasado para salvar su mundo y no hizo nada más que matarlo.</p><p>—Te amo y lo siento mucho, padre. —Se ahogó con las palabras, su cuerpo se estremecía atormentado por los sollozos y el dolor mientras perdía su transformación. No notó que los ojos del príncipe parpadeaban, ya que luchaba por recuperar la conciencia.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿no es esto una escena conmovedora?</p><p>Trunks abrió los ojos contra la piel de Vegeta al reconocer esa voz. Levantó débilmente la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. Allí vio a un sonriente Miron parado en el borde del cráter con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y no estaba solo. Rodeando todo el borde se encontraban sus hombres vestidos con una armadura blanca, todos ellos llevaban las mismas armas de antes y todos apuntaban directamente hacia él.</p><p>—Me mentiste, pedazo de mierda. —dijo Trunks enfurecido—. ¡Tú nos hiciste esto!</p><p>—Bueno, no quiero tomar todo el crédito, pero... bueno, voy a tomar todo el crédito. —Miron soltó una carcajada—. Lo siento, muchacho, ya habíamos sembrado los explosivos para cuando nos encontraste, pero si nos hubieras matado, nunca los habríamos detonado. Lo bueno es que pudimos atrapar al de sangre pura, no es así, mono misericordioso —añadió esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.</p><p>—¡Tú, tu hermano y todos tus hombres van a morir por lo que le han hecho a mi padre! —gritó Trunks sin notar que Vegeta abría un ojo a medias en shock por las palabras que pronunció. El príncipe intentó hablar, mas no pudo. ¿Padre? ¿Él? Imposible... era imposible... su visión se desvaneció y se desmayó antes de que pudiera entenderlo, el dolor se fue misericordiosamente.</p><p>—Lo siento, muchacho, yo no tengo hermanos. Soy Ares, el hombre que estabas buscando. ¿Qué importancia tiene un nombre, ¿verdad? —dijo y soltó una risa perversa.</p><p>—Maldita serpiente mentirosa —siseó Trunks mientras Ares hacía un ademán con un dedo para que los rodearan.</p><p>—Tráiganlos. Vegeta y el próximo heredero al trono saiyayín no morirán tan fácilmente —ordenó. Trunks intentó transformarse en un super saiyayín de nuevo, pero no pudo. Estaba débil y le había dado la poca fuerza que le quedaba a su padre.</p><p>Él hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir que algo puntiagudo se clavaba en su cuello. Cayó de espaldas al lado de Vegeta, alzó una mano débilmente y se sacó una aguja. La somnolencia lo golpeó al instante y su visión se nubló cuando su cuerpo se volvió increíblemente pesado. Lo último que escuchó antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad vino de Ares.</p><p>—Debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad, muchacho…   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Cara a cara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo nueve</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cara a cara</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Debió matar al maldito mestizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.</p><p>Vegeta fulminó con la mirada al muchacho tendido en el suelo usando su ojo izquierdo, el derecho lo tenía cerrado por la quemadura. El príncipe estaba sentado contra una pared de piedra, su respiración era agitada. El dolor que sentía le parecía apenas soportable, pero no tenía nada que ver con las quemaduras graves en la mitad derecha de su cuerpo o con el veneno en su sangre que hacía que cada respiración fuera difícil.</p><p>Su dolor tenía más que ver con el collar metálico sujetado con firmeza alrededor de su cuello. Instintivamente había intentado arrancar la cosa humillante tan pronto como se despertó, solo para ser recompensado con una descarga de electricidad que estalló a través de todo su cuerpo. La conmoción lo llevó a convulsionar de tal forma que casi lo hicieron anhelar una de las palizas de Frízer. Demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta de que también había unos grilletes de metal alrededor de sus muñecas y de sus tobillos.</p><p>Resuelto a escapar, lo siguiente que trató de hacer fue disparar una ráfaga de energía para salir de la prisión, solo para descubrir que el metal en su cuerpo le drenaba el ki. Enfurecido por la rigurosidad de sus enemigos, hizo un último intento: como todo lo demás falló, había decidido usar sus manos desnudas para golpear una de las paredes de piedra que lo rodeaban a fin de hacerla polvo. Ese enfoque dio como resultado tres nudillos destrozados en su mano ya dañada y en otra descarga de electricidad que lo hizo caer al suelo sin que pudiera hacer nada.</p><p>Para añadir sal a la herida, ni siquiera había hecho mella en la pared. No parecía ser de piedra después de todo.</p><p>Demasiado débil para volver a intentarlo y sin saber qué más hacer, ahora estaba sentado supurando el odio que sentía por el muchacho que tenía delante.</p><p>El orgulloso príncipe se negaba a creer que hubiera fallado, pero no había otra explicación. El muchacho se parecía a él y su edad no dejaba dudas. A fin de cuentas, solo existían tres —tal vez cuatro— saiyayíns de sangre pura vivos en el momento en que fue concebido. ¡Cómo no lo había descubierto antes! ¿Y cómo pudo haber fallado? Siempre había tenido mucho cuidado en no dejar descendencia, pero ahora...</p><p>Ahora tenía un hijo, ahora había un heredero al trono saiyayín. Era alucinante, increíble, imposible...</p><p>…exasperante. </p><p>Su hijo o no, iba a hacer que el muchacho pagara caro por poner su vida en peligro. Él fue el misericordioso idiota que casi los mató a los dos. Pagaría no solo por eso, sino también por entrar en su vida. Si pensaba por un segundo que solo porque había follado a una puta una vez y era el resultado final, iba a darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, entonces al pequeño pedazo de mierda le esperaba una sorpresa...</p><p>Trunks gimió, se sentía como si estuviera nadando en un océano de agua negra a medida que regresaba a la conciencia. Levantó una mano con mucha dificultad, la llevó a su pecho y buscó el consuelo de su cadena. Frunció el ceño cuando no la palpó. Abrió los ojos a la fuerza, se quedó mirando desorientado al techo y se preguntó dónde se hallaba. Lentamente giró hacia un costado, sin darse cuenta de que su padre lo vigilaba todo el tiempo. Trunks se obligó a levantarse e hizo una mueca por el intenso dolor que le dio la bienvenida. Finalmente se quitó su sudoroso cabello de la cara y se miró el pecho con los ojos nublados. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió que su corazón se congelaba.</p><p>La armadura, la cadena, el antídoto.</p><p>Todo había desaparecido.</p><p>Un débil sonido de asombro y desesperación escapó de su garganta al ver su piel desnuda. Lo habían desnudado y dejado solo con la parte inferior de su malla negra desgarrada y sus botas blancas. Levantó ambas manos, miró los gruesos grilletes de metal alrededor de sus muñecas y desesperado, intentó agarrar uno para arrancarlo.</p><p>Trunks volvió a caer al suelo, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, ya que los grilletes dispararon una descarga eléctrica tan potente que estaba seguro de que iba a matarlo. Era incapaz de detener los espasmos que se apoderaron de su cuerpo. El adolescente abrió la boca para gritar, pero no pudo.</p><p>Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba morir. Cualquier cosa para escapar de esta tortura, cualquier cosa para escapar de este fracaso.</p><p>Vegeta llevó su rodilla derecha hacia su pecho, apoyó su antebrazo sobre esta, descansó la cabeza contra la pared y vio con su ojo sano como Trunks se retorcía con fría indiferencia. Sabía que esto sucedería y, a pesar de eso, no le interesó advertírselo. Ya antes había tratado de mostrarle al joven mestizo cómo sobrevivir en este brutal mundo, pero no quiso escucharlo.</p><p>En lo que a él se refería, podía aprender por las malas.</p><p>Finalmente, la descarga se detuvo. Trunks jadeó en busca de aire, rodó y puso una mano sobre su corazón como para asegurarse de que todavía siguiera latiendo. Sus dientes castañeaban mientras temblaba de forma involuntaria. Había unos grilletes de metal alrededor de su cuello y de sus tobillos, y cada uno liberó una descarga eléctrica que debería haberlo matado.</p><p>Una risa cruel llenó el aire.</p><p>—Parecías un pez fuera del agua, muchacho —comentó Vegeta, su voz era más áspera de lo normal—. Le doy a tu fracaso un nueve de diez.</p><p>Al instante, Trunks lo miró con una expresión de clara sorpresa en su rostro. ¿Cómo no había notado que su padre estaba en la habitación con él?</p><p>—Es… está vivo —dijo. De repente, un aluvión de emociones recorrió al adolescente mientras miraba abiertamente a Vegeta. Alivio, admiración, euforia y al final una profunda preocupación. Apenas podía sentir a su padre y estaban en la misma habitación separados por no más de tres metros. Esa no era una buena señal...</p><p>Vegeta gruñó y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, lo que le dio a Trunks una vista de su perfil. Él se estremeció al ver la piel del rostro de su padre llena de ampollas. Vegeta escupió una bocanada de sangre y su mandíbula se tensó por la cólera. </p><p>—No, gracias a ti, mestizo. —respondió el príncipe con desprecio.</p><p>Trunks se arrastró hasta la pared opuesta, era incapaz de doblar la rodilla derecha debido al fragmento que estuvo incrustado en esta. Terminó de avanzar y se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra la pared frente a Vegeta. Al igual que él, su padre también había sido despojado de todo salvo la parte inferior de su malla azul oscura y sus botas blancas. El saiyayín mayor parecía un completo desastre, su cuerpo era un lienzo desfigurado de quemaduras y sangre.</p><p>Pero si Vegeta tenía algún dolor, no lo mostraba.</p><p>Y tampoco lo haría él. Luego de respirar profundamente en un esfuerzo por calmar su cuerpo tembloroso, Trunks miró a su alrededor para revisar su entorno. No necesitaba ser un soldado experimentado para darse cuenta de que se hallaban encarcelados. No sabía si era por la comprensión de su situación o por el frío en la celda, pero se le puso la piel de gallina. A la derecha y a la izquierda de Vegeta había barrotes metálicos en lugar de pared. Venían desde el piso hasta el techo y se fusionaban con la piedra.</p><p>Vegeta vio lo que Trunks estaba mirando y resopló. </p><p>—Adelante, inténtalo. Termina tú mismo con tu miseria —gruñó con puro odio en su voz. Como para acentuar su amenaza, una corriente azul visible recorrió varios barrotes, lo que produjo un zumbido mortal.</p><p>Trunks se devanó el cerebro en busca de algo antes de decir:</p><p>—Podríamos intentar explotar...</p><p>—Absorben el ki —lo interrumpió Vegeta mientras levantaba una mano para mostrar el grillete en su muñeca—. Si no fuera así, me habría asegurado de que nunca despertaras —gruñó—. Imbécil, te dije explícitamente que mataras a cualquiera con el que te encontraras, pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Trunks frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza avergonzado, luego la sacudió en silencio, sentía una pesada desazón en el pecho. Vegeta se burló de él—. Ser misericordioso y suave te mata. Eres patético, muchacho, una desgracia para nuestra herencia y el linaje real.</p><p>Trunks parpadeó y levantó lentamente la cabeza. ¿Vegeta lo sabía? ¿Cómo?</p><p>—... linaje real? —susurró.</p><p>Los labios de Vegeta hicieron una mueca de disgusto. </p><p>—No te hagas el tonto —dijo entre dientes—. Soy consciente de nuestra... relación —escupió la palabra con amargura y le dio a Trunks una mirada de puro desprecio. Gruñó y vio como otra corriente de electricidad zumbaba a su paso por varios barrotes—. Cómo naciste es el mayor misterio de nuestros tiempos, muchacho. Nunca quise tener descendencia... y menos que nada, a un mestizo indeciso, bondadoso y sin cola como tú.</p><p>Sus duras palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire y Trunks sintió que eran ensordecedoras a pesar de que Vegeta no había alzado la voz. El adolescente había experimentado bastante dolor en su devastadora línea de tiempo, pero nada comparado con escuchar el frío y flagrante rechazo de su padre hacia él. Bajó la mirada de nuevo para asegurarse de que el nudo en su garganta no se manifestara como lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaría condenado si dejara que Vegeta tuviera un concepto aún peor de él, pero nunca se había sentido tan devastado y tan avergonzado de sí mismo. Incluso la muerte de Gohan no fue tan desmoralizadora como la situación que ahora enfrentaba. Trunks no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de su mentor; aquí, sin embargo, él había fallado en proteger su máquina del tiempo, el antídoto contra la enfermedad del corazón de Goku, y ahora, su propio nacimiento en esta línea de tiempo. </p><p>Y luego, para poner la guinda al pastel, Vegeta sabía quién era y lo odiaba igual. Había crecido idolatrando a un hombre que pensaba que él era una desgracia para su sangre real.</p><p>En este momento, Trunks no podía evitar estar más de acuerdo. ¿Por qué, por qué no acabó con los tsufurus cuando los encontró? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido para pensar que cambiarían para mejor?</p><p>—Padre, lo sien…</p><p>—No me llames así —gruñó Vegeta atando cada sílaba con una amenaza silenciosa y mortal.</p><p>—Lo siento. —Terminó de decir Trunks sin levantar los ojos del suelo.</p><p>Vegeta no se molestó en responder. Su pecho albergaba una intensa presión que le hacía difícil hablar. Tenía cosas más importantes entre manos que el muchacho con el que lo habían encerrado, por ejemplo, cómo diablos se suponía que iba a salir de este lío con los tsufurus. Había subestimado su inteligencia y ahora estaba atrapado. El tiempo era en esta circunstancia lo esencial. Cada momento que pasaba, se sentía más débil. Su fuerza se iba diluyendo y no sabía cómo detener el problema. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado por fuera y el interior se iba poniendo a la par a toda prisa gracias al veneno en su sangre.</p><p>Maldijo al muchacho por estar ahí. Vegeta quería acercarse a los barrotes para ver qué tan intensa era la electricidad. Si no era debilitante, podría usar la poca fuerza que le quedaba y los arrancaría de inmediato. Sin embargo, tal como se encontraba, no estaba seguro de si siquiera lograría ponerse de pie. Esa duda lo mantuvo sentado allí. Aunque a él no le importaba una mierda el muchacho, los hechos eran los hechos: su hijo era más fuerte y su orgullo se negaba a arriesgarse a mostrar debilidad frente a él.</p><p>Vio algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo y frunció el ceño al notar que Trunks levantaba una palma hacia los barrotes. ¿Qué pensaba el idiota, que le mintió cuando le dijo que el metal drenaba el ki? Si fuera tan fácil, ya lo habría hecho.</p><p><em>Mocoso estúpido,</em> pensó enojado mientras Trunks cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. <em>¿Qué creía él que esta...</em></p><p>El ojo sano de Vegeta se amplió cuando vio un débil resplandor amarillo rodeando la mano de su hijo. ¿Qué tan poderoso era? Observó estupefacto cómo Trunks apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, pero la energía se disipó antes de que pudiera reunir la cantidad necesaria. El adolescente siseó frustrado, bajó la mano y golpeó su puño contra el suelo.</p><p>—¡Maldita sea, casi! —gruñó.</p><p>Vegeta resopló. </p><p>—No tienes disciplina ni enfoque... que patético.</p><p>Trunks se volvió y miró a su padre a los ojos. Muy rápidamente estaba aprendiendo lo que respetaba: poder y fuerza y él tenía ambos en abundancia. Tal vez nunca podría ganarse su amor, pero estaría condenado si no se ganaba su respeto. Y no había mejor tiempo como el presente.</p><p>—No soy patético, pa...dre, Vegeta. De hecho… —Respiró hondo antes de admitir—. Bien podría ser la persona más poderosa del universo.</p><p>Desinteresado e incrédulo, Vegeta levantó una ceja. </p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>—En serio.</p><p>Vegeta abrió la boca para responder, pero en cambio tosió de un modo brusco. Las facciones de Trunks se suavizaron por la preocupación cuando lo vio escupir sangre. El príncipe se la limpió y exhaló exasperado ante su propia debilidad. Trunks quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero ¿para qué? Claramente no era así y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.</p><p>E incluso si así fuera, dudaba que alguna vez lo dejaría.</p><p>—Aún si eso fuese cierto —dijo Vegeta finalmente con desprecio, su voz sonaba áspera—. Tu fuerza no te salvará aquí. —Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró su ojo sano cuando le entró sudor. Estaba traspirando con profusión, ya que su cuerpo trabajaba sin tregua para curarse a sí mismo. Por más que no fuera la primera vez que sentía que la muerte se arrastra lentamente hacia él, no era algo a lo que pudiera acostumbrarse.</p><p>Con la cabeza martilleándole, trató de idear un plan. Tenía que pensar. Estrategia, necesitaba una estrategia. Frunciendo el ceño, reflexionó sobre la última vez que Frízer lo arrojó a las mazmorras de su nave. ¿Cuántos días estuvo encerrado? ¿Veinte?, ¿treinta?</p><p>—Ya que no podemos salir de aquí, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Trunks rompiendo el silencio. Seguramente, su padre podría idear un plan para escapar de esto.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó al tener que interrumpir su línea de pensamiento. </p><p>—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de pensar, muchacho.</p><p>Por desgracia para el príncipe saiyayín, Trunks era un adolescente y el hijo de su madre. Aunque maduro para su edad, el silencio en la celda era insoportable para él. Sin inmutarse dijo con aire pensativo.</p><p>—Tal vez podríamos llamarlos.</p><p>—¿Llamar a quién, muchacho? ¿A las malditas Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu? —dijo Vegeta completamente enojado mientras abría su ojo sano para mirar a Trunks. El adolescente frunció el ceño cuando Vegeta escupió otra bocanada de sangre, eso solo empeoró su preocupación.</p><p>—No, me refiero a llamar a los tsufurus. Si pudiéramos traerlos aquí, podríamos matarlos y largarnos.</p><p>Vegeta miró a Trunks y se preguntó si su castigo por sus actos crueles era haber sido maldecido con un idiota por hijo. Después de algún tiempo suspiró y se levantó poco a poco. Luego se frotó los ojos con dos de sus dedos, aunque le dolía horrores tocar el que estaba quemado. Ahora mismo, estar encerrado con él hacía que la muerte pareciera una alternativa atractiva.</p><p><em>—</em>Primero que nada, muchacho, todo lo que ellos tienen que hacer es pasar electricidad por estos grilletes y ambos estaremos incapacitados. Y segundo, incluso si huimos... —Su voz se fue apagando. Se volvió hacia los barrotes y un músculo cerca de su mandíbula comenzó a contraerse rítmicamente.</p><p>A pesar de que no expresaría sus preocupaciones, Vegeta no estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de convencer a Frízer para que no lo matara, ya que se dejó capturar por unos débiles como los tsufurus. Después de todo, él había respaldado y visto como la maldita lagartija mataba sin piedad a sus soldados "favoritos" a lo largo de los años por los fracasos más triviales. El fracaso era lo único completamente inaceptable a los ojos del tirano.</p><p>En el mejor de los casos, perdería el rango que ganó con tanto esfuerzo en el ejército de Frízer y lo enviarían a ser "endurecido", es decir, lo arrojarían a una mazmorra durante semanas, la tortura y el hambre serían su única compañía.</p><p>En el peor de los casos, el bastardo finalmente le daría la paliza que acabaría con su miserable existencia, la que él llamaba vida.</p><p>Pero eso solo sucedería si los tsufurus y el veneno no lo mataban primero.</p><p>La oscuridad comenzó a abrirse camino en su visión justo cuando los primeros fragmentos de la desesperanza se deslizaban en su alma. Parpadeó obstinadamente para deshacerse de ambas contrariedades mientras Trunks hablaba en voz baja.</p><p>—Es Frízer, ¿verdad? —le preguntó observando con atención a su padre. Vegeta no respondió, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, solo contemplaba los barrotes de su nueva celda. Trunks frunció el ceño—. Puedo destruirlo, sé que puedo. Soy mucho más fuerte que él.</p><p>Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco. </p><p>—Tonto, tienes la fuerza, pero eso no significa nada si careces de experiencia en tácticas de combate. Además, no tienes instinto asesino. No eres rival para Frízer ahora, muchacho —dijo intentando sonar indiferente, en su lugar se oyó exhausto.</p><p>—No sabes lo fuerte que soy. —Trunks se jactó con arrogancia—. Te lo aseguro, Frízer es el que sería vencido.</p><p>Vegeta puso mala cara. ¿Por qué demonios se estaba molestando? El muchacho era un idiota arrogante empecinado en aprender todo de la manera más difícil. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.</p><p>—Que te mate entonces, a mí me tiene sin cuidado. Me ahorrará la molestia de hacerlo yo mismo.</p><p>Un pesado silencio se instaló entre los dos después de eso para alivio de Vegeta. El único sonido era el zumbido ocasional de la corriente eléctrica cuando recorría los barrotes de la prisión. Trunks se quedó mirando al suelo con el cabello lavanda en la cara mientras se preguntaba dónde fue que las cosas se pusieron tan mal. De vez en cuando le echaba un vistazo a su padre. Vegeta estaba mirando los barrotes con una determinación que hacía que su debilidad física pareciera casi irrelevante.</p><p>Trunks volvió a bajar la mirada y examinó la muñeca que Vegeta le había roto. Estaba descolorida, pero todavía no sentía dolor. La tocó suavemente teniendo cuidado de no rozar el grillete. Su ceño fruncido se marcó.</p><p>—¿Tienes alguna idea sobre cómo podemos salir de aquí?</p><p>Vegeta exhaló y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. El dolor le estaba provocando una migraña, no le permitía pensar con claridad. La incesante conversación del muchacho no ayudaba tampoco. En este instante, todo lo que quería era dormir. Por supuesto, eso estaba completamente fuera de discusión. Sacudió la cabeza y obligó a su ojo sano a entrecerrarse. El enfoque era la clave. Alguien vendría en algún momento, él lo sabía. Según su experiencia, los captores hallaban un placer malsano en ver a sus cautivos indefensos. Solo tenía que esperar.</p><p>Y cuando lo hicieran, estaría listo.</p><p>—Quiero decir, tal vez si intercambiamos ideas…</p><p>—Hmm, “intercambio de ideas”.<em> —</em>Vegeta se burló—. Esta no es tu casa donde te miman, muchacho. Déjame las ideas a mí.</p><p>Trunks gruñó indignado por la insinuación que su padre estaba haciendo. </p><p>—Mi vida no fue mimada, fue difícil, había unos monstruos que destruyeron todo y me perseguían siempre.</p><p>—Oh, pobrecito, tuvo que enfrentar dificultades en su vida —le dijo Vegeta con desdén.</p><p>Trunks exhaló frustrado. ¿Por qué su padre era tan difícil? ¿Y cómo demonios su madre, de entre todas las personas, logró atravesar los gruesos muros que protegían al hombre que realmente era?</p><p>—Solo digo que tampoco lo tuve fácil, eso es todo.</p><p>—Ahórrame tu historia de sollozos, muchacho, no quiero escucharla.</p><p>—¿No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad sobre mí?</p><p>Vegeta estaba a punto de golpear al muchacho cuando se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, tenía cierta curiosidad por algo. Se volvió para mirar al adolescente y lo estudió más a fondo, tenía unos colores muy extraños que debían provenir de su madre. Sin embargo, juraría por su vida que no podía recordar haberse acostado con una mujer que tuviera los colores que veía en él. Especialmente esos penetrantes ojos azules... no había forma de que el color viniera de su lado.</p><p>Padre e hijo se contemplaron el uno al otro durante unos silenciosos y tensos minutos, sus duras miradas se reflejan entre sí.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó y apartó el rostro primero, volvió a mirar a los barrotes mientras otro zumbido de electricidad los recorría.</p><p>—La cadena que llevabas puesta —dijo, su tono era cauteloso—. Nunca le he mostrado el escudo de mi familia a ninguna mujer, ¿cómo lo adquiriste, muchacho?</p><p>Trunks se quedó sin aliento mientras pensaba en cómo responder. Por supuesto, solo fue suerte que Bulma hubiera sido la primera en excavar en las profundidades de la compleja personalidad de su padre. ¿Realmente importaría si Vegeta conocía la verdad? Él ya sabía que era su hijo y tenía pocas esperanzas de que bajara la guardia con Bulma en esta línea de tiempo.</p><p>—Mi madre me lo dio —respondió eligiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado—. Lo mandó a hacer para ti... ella te amó.</p><p>Vegeta se rio en voz alta antes de que se pusiera a toser. Escupió una bocanada de sangre al piso y luego resopló. </p><p>—Así que me “amó”<em>...</em> dame un jodido descanso.</p><p>—¿Qué? Ella lo hizo. —discutió Trunks y frunció el ceño antes de murmurar en voz baja—. Probablemente fue la única también.</p><p>—Hmm, entonces tu madre era una mujer estúpida.</p><p>El ceño de Trunks aumentó. Estaba a punto de responder cuando algo más llamó su atención. </p><p>—¿Sientes eso? —preguntó mientras se sentaba derecho contra la pared. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron y miró a través de los barrotes, sus sentidos detectaron que un nivel de poder sustancial se acercaba—. Alguien viene.</p><p>—No hay forma de que puedas detectar una cosa así sin un rastreador —dijo Vegeta con desdén y lo miró con recelo. Si el muchacho estaba enloqueciendo, eso significaba que tendría que ponerse en acción antes de lo esperado.</p><p>Estaba evaluando si había descansado lo suficiente como para atacar y eliminarlo de una vez por todas cuando el adolescente susurró:</p><p>—Ahí está, ¿puedes oírlo ahora? —preguntó mirando a su padre con interés.</p><p>—Yo no... —Las palabras de Vegeta se detuvieron. A pesar de que había sangre saliendo de su oído derecho por la explosión, su audición era aún más sensible que la de la mayoría. Oyó los pasos y captó el olor un momento después. Su mente evaluó la situación de forma automática.</p><p>
  <em>Metal, armas, varias personas. Al menos cinco por el ritmo de los pasos, quizás seis.</em>
</p><p>Trunks se sorprendió cuando Vegeta se puso de pie en un instante exhibiendo una fuerza que él había asumido que desapareció hace mucho. De hecho, el único signo de la angustia física de Vegeta eran los dedos quemados en su mano derecha que se contraían mientras se acercaba sin miedo a los barrotes.</p><p>Por supuesto, lo que Trunks no sabía —y nunca sabría— era que su mera presencia explicaba gran parte de esa fuerza. Aunque Vegeta lo hacía ver como si no le tomara ningún esfuerzo, la verdad era que solo su fenomenal fuerza de voluntad lo mantenía en pie. El príncipe frunció el ceño mientras observaba cómo la corriente azul recorría los barrotes, su mente analizaba la situación a toda velocidad.</p><p>Volvió la cabeza. Tal vez el muchacho podría ser útil después de todo...</p><p>Trunks apretó los dientes e intentó levantarse, no quería parecer débil delante de su padre. Estaba luchando para mover su rodilla destrozada cuando de pronto la voz de Vegeta sonó en su mente.</p><p>
  <em>No te levantes, quiero que de nuevo intentes un ataque de ki ni bien te lo diga. Conserva tu fuerza por ahora y no te atrevas a fallar otra vez, muchacho.</em>
</p><p>Trunks se volvió a sentar en el suelo con un ruido sordo como si Vegeta lo hubiera golpeado, el asombro por la sorpresa se mostraba en su rostro. Antes de que pudiera asimilar el hecho de que su padre quería que trabajaran juntos para escapar, escuchó que se abría una pesada puerta seguido de unos pasos. Vegeta apretó los puños a los costados y envolvió su cola firmemente alrededor de su cintura justo cuando Ares apareció vestido de pies a cabeza con una armadura metálica que parecía cinco veces más poderosa que la de los hombres que lo seguían. Al ver al líder de los tsufurus, Trunks apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que pensó que los aplastaría.</p><p>Estrechó los ojos, ya que notó que el poder que estaba sintiendo emanaba de Ares. Y tanto con Vegeta como con él mismo debilitados, se dio cuenta de que esto podría no ser tan fácil como pensaba...</p><p>—Bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí, los cobardes finalmente aparecieron. —Vegeta se burló haciendo todo lo posible por controlar su ira. Esta amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier segundo, pero tenía que ser paciente, tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.</p><p>—Así que tú eres Vegeta, el último príncipe de los saiyayíns —dijo Ares con una sonrisa burlona y caminó hacia Vegeta hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de los barrotes—. Al fin nos conocemos.</p><p>—El placer es mío —gruñó Vegeta, la vena en su sien palpitó peligrosamente cuando el tsufuru lo miró de arriba abajo.</p><p>—Hmm, debo decir que pensé que serías más alto —dijo Ares, su sonrisa creció mientras alzaba una ceja con curiosidad.</p><p>Vegeta casi pierde la paciencia justo en ese instante. Cualquier indicio de una muerte honorable para sus adversarios había desaparecido. Nadie ridiculizaba su altura y vivía para contarlo. El saiyayín respiró hondo y miró los ojos verdes de su enemigo. </p><p>—Te lo aseguro, debilucho, mi altura es más que suficiente para lo que planeo hacerte.</p><p>—¿Debilucho? —Ares se rio—. Lo siento, saiyayín, pero me parece que el único débil aquí eres tú.</p><p>—Ven y dime eso en mi cara sin estos juguetes, cobarde. —Vegeta se enfureció, su voz se oía en carne viva por la amenaza de derramamiento de sangre en cada sílaba. Trunks soltó un suspiro cuando sintió el ki de su padre por primera vez desde que se despertó preso. Era extremadamente débil, pero aun así podía captarlo y por eso, se sintió aliviado.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta que la gente no juegue limpio? —dijo Ares, sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el odio—. ¿A cuántos has asesinado sin piedad, saiyayín?, ¿cuántos nunca tuvieron una oportunidad contra ti y tus hombres?</p><p>—Ah, entonces has venido para liberar al universo de los malvados, ¿verdad? —preguntó Vegeta con una voz peligrosamente tranquila, su cola ahora se agitaba de un modo rítmico detrás de él—. Bueno, entonces estás en el lugar correcto.</p><p>—Parece que sí —Ares se rio—. Tú vas por ahí causando destrucción y quitando la vida a tu antojo como si fueras un dios cuando en realidad no eres nada más que un monstruo.</p><p>Una sonrisa siniestra y ligeramente loca se deslizó sobre el rostro de Vegeta como si acabara de recibir un cumplido de primera categoría. </p><p>—Tienes razón, amigo mío. Cuando todo esto termine, le daré de comer tu cadáver decapitado a la primera bestia que encuentre.</p><p>—Saiyayín, acabaré con toda tu raza antes de que mueras por el veneno en tu sangre. Luego tendrás el privilegio de ser el último saiyayín en el universo antes de que te mate —lo amenazó Ares. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a Trunks, quien lo miró con desprecio—. Tal vez empiece con tu hijo, ¿qué opinas de eso?</p><p>—Aunque me encantaría verte intentarlo, no morirás a manos del muchacho. Seré yo el que pisará tu sangre.</p><p>—Nadie derramará sangre, excepto yo, saiyayín —gruñó Ares y se inclinó para estar más cerca de los barrotes—. Tú, tu hijo y tus hombres pagarán por lo que han hecho tus antepasados.</p><p>—Tus antepasados eran débiles y por lo tanto se merecían hasta la última cosa que le pasó —replicó Vegeta y apretó los dientes luchando contra una mueca de sufrimiento por el dolor que estalló en todo su pecho. Uno de los hombres detrás de Ares gruñó ante esas palabras, levantó su rifle y apuntó al saiyayín. Los otros cuatro hombres hicieron lo mismo de inmediato.</p><p><em>Prepárate, muchacho,</em> Vegeta se comunicó en silencio con un Trunks ligeramente alarmado. El adolescente había sentido que el ki de Vegeta caía casi a cero, pero aun así no mostraba signos de debilidad física. El príncipe llevaba sus graves heridas externas con tanta facilidad como si fueran ropa y Trunks no pudo evitar sentir admiración por el hombre. Respiró hondo y comenzó a concentrarse en reunir la cantidad exacta de energía. Si la reunía toda de golpe antes de que los grilletes la drenaran, podría ser capaz de escapar lanzando una ráfaga.</p><p>—¡Mis antepasados no eran débiles! —gritó Ares, su rostro se tornó rojo por la furia—. En todo caso fueron generosos con la basura de monos que eran tus antepasados al permitirles vivir en nuestro planeta.</p><p>Vegeta soltó una risa amarga. </p><p>—¿Así es cómo lo llamas?, ¿generosidad? Tu pueblo siempre pensó que era superiores a los saiyayíns. Los forzaron a vivir en la periferia de la civilización como si fueran unos salvajes. Como dije, consiguieron lo que se merecían.</p><p>—El único que conseguirá lo que se merece eres tú — lo amenazó Ares mirando a Vegeta con un odio como Trunks nunca había visto en su vida.</p><p>—Al menos tus ancestros lucharon honorablemente. —La voz de Vegeta estaba llena de desprecio—. No recurrieron a estos trucos baratos para obtener una ventaja.</p><p>—Y es por eso que perdieron. Te aseguro, saiyayín, que no repetiré ese error. Después de todo, si no puedes vencerlos... —Ares sonrió de satisfacción—. Neutralízalos.</p><p>La voz de Vegeta resonó en la mente de Trunks.</p><p>
  <em>¡AHORA!</em>
</p><p>Empapado en sudor, Trunks alzó al instante una mano hacia los barrotes, todo su brazo temblaba mientras su mano comenzaba a brillar. Antes de que Ares pudiera parpadear, Vegeta despidió su brazo derecho a través de los barrotes y lo sujetó por la garganta en un agarre de acero. Con un gruñido, jaló la cara de Ares hacia los barrotes eléctricos justo cuando los soldados y Trunks dispararon.</p><p>Fuego abierto, una explosión, cuerpos cayendo.</p><p>Finalmente, después de unos segundos, hubo silencio.</p><p>Trunks dejó escapar una increíble carcajada de alivio cuando el humo por fin se despejó. Su cuerpo temblaba; le había costado toda su energía atravesar el metal que drenaba el ki, pero funcionó, logró arrancar parte de los barrotes de su prisión temporal. Mientras tanto, Ares estaba convulsionando en el piso con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso. Sus hombres todavía sostenían sus rifles ahora humeantes, no obstante, la mirada en sus ojos a través de los cascos era de miedo. Se murmuraban el uno a los otros en su lengua nativa que Trunks no podía entender sin su rastreador, pero eso ya no importaba.</p><p><em>¡Lo hicimos! </em>El adolescente pensó para sí mismo, la sonrisa de suficiencia que se extendió por su rostro lo convirtió casi en la imagen especular de su padre. <em>Vamos a escapar, vamos a...</em></p><p>Vegeta repentinamente cayó de rodillas haciendo que Trunks volviera a la realidad. El príncipe levantó una mano temblorosa hacia su pecho desnudo donde una aguja estaba incrustada con firmeza. Usó su mano izquierda y su antebrazo para bloquear los disparos de los hombres de Ares, pero no vio la aguja que Ares escondía. El bastardo había anticipado el movimiento de Vegeta y le hundió la aguja al mismo tiempo que su cara se estrellaba contra los barrotes.</p><p>Vegeta sacó la aguja de su pecho. La poca fuerza que le quedaba desapareció tan pronto como lo hizo y se desplomó en el suelo.</p><p>—¡Padre! —gritó Trunks alarmado. Con una determinación obstinada que solo podía heredarse cuando tus padres eran el Príncipe de todos los Saiyayíns y Bulma Briefs, se obligó a moverse. Al carajo con su pierna. Se arrastró hasta Vegeta que estaba echado de costado y puso una mano en su espalda para tratar de ver cuál era el problema—. ¿Qué pasó, dónde te han herido? —le preguntó desesperado.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, muchacho? ¿Por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad para escapar?</em>
</p><p>—Lárgate, idiota —gruñó Vegeta débilmente, sentía que se estaba desvaneciendo a toda prisa.</p><p>—¡No sin ti! —siseó Trunks. Había fracasado demasiado y asegurar la supervivencia de su padre era todo lo que le quedaba.</p><p>—No lo creo —dijo una voz furiosa. Trunks levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a todos los tsufurus apuntándole con rifles. Sus ojos se posaron en el furioso líder que era sostenido por uno de sus hombres. Él le dio una sonrisa cruel—. No vas a ninguna parte.</p><p>Presionó un botón en un dispositivo de mano y provocó otra descarga de electricidad que hizo que el adolescente cayera al piso. Trunks se preguntó por un instante qué demonios había hecho para merecerse esto cuando los tsufurus los rodearon. Solo enfocado en el dolor insoportable en el que estaba y sin poder hacer ningún sonido, fue vagamente consciente de las manos sobre él mientras su visión se desvanecía poco a poco y se volvía negra.</p><p>—Así que quieren jugar rudo, ¿eh? Bueno, que así sea...</p>
<hr/><p>Algún tiempo después, Vegeta hizo una mueca de dolor antes de abrir lentamente su ojo sano. Le dolía el cuerpo y sabía que había agotado todas sus reservas de energía en su fallido intento de fuga. En particular, las muñecas le dolían muchísimo. Levantó poco a poco la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba colgando de ellas, eso lo dejaba a medio metro del piso. Los grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas fueron cerrados con llave y luego colgados en el techo. Había estado en esa misma posición innumerables veces antes, pero eso siempre fue por orden de Frízer cuando quería que lo azotaran. Las palizas eran dadas a capricho y sin provocación alguna. La intención había sido "endurecerlo".</p><p>Viendo que apenas podía moverse unos centímetros y que se sentía más débil a cada segundo, ansiaba que el "entrenamiento" de Frízer hubiera valido la pena.</p><p>Trunks levantó la vista cuando sintió que Vegeta se movía. A diferencia de su padre, lo habían dejado en el suelo contra la pared con las muñecas inmovilizadas sobre la cabeza. Los grilletes fueron sujetados a la pared y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios estaban usando. A pesar de que se encontraba sumamente débil, él todavía era más fuerte que la mayoría de todos en el universo, pero no era suficiente.</p><p>—Creo que volverán pronto —murmuró Trunks, todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue un silencio sepulcral, el príncipe miraba furioso la maldita salida que se estaba burlando de él. Habían estado tan cerca...</p><p>Trunks suspiró al ver que su padre lo ignoraba otra vez y bajó la mirada. </p><p>—Lo siento —dijo finalmente en voz baja. Un músculo se contrajo cerca de la mandíbula de Vegeta por la molestia—, por meternos en este lío —aclaró.</p><p>Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos minutos antes de que Vegeta terminara por romperlo.</p><p>—No es tu culpa, muchacho —murmuró con una voz ronca—. Tú no eres el que engendró a un debilucho.</p><p>Trunks estaba tan frustrado que soltó sus siguientes palabras sin pensar.</p><p>—¿Por qué me odias tanto? No es como si hubiera elegido tenerte como... —Se contuvo y paró al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento de inmediato inundaron su pecho y deseó más que nada que su padre lo mirara—. Eso no es lo que quise decir…</p><p>—Por supuesto que es lo que quisiste decir —gruñó Vegeta dejando que su ojo sano se cerrara. Estaba completamente agotado y el muchacho no ayudaba—. Mira, esto es lo que soy. No soy un padre y el hecho de que existas no lo cambia. Discúlpame si no estoy a la altura de alguna ridícula fantasía de padre ideal que hayas podido tener.</p><p>—Sé que esto es lo que eres, pero no tienes que ser así siempre —insistió Trunks—. Podrías ser mucho mejor.</p><p>—Sí, un mejor guerrero.</p><p>—No, un mejor hombre.</p><p>Vegeta resopló. </p><p>—Tu código moral de mierda casi nos mata a los dos, muchacho, así que ahórrame la lección.</p><p>Trunks abrió la boca para responder, pero no tenía nada que decir.</p><p>Ambos olieron el humo un rato después. Vegeta y Trunks volvieron el rostro para ver que los tsufurus habían regresado. Trunks inconscientemente se estremeció al ver a Ares. El tsufuru ahora lucía una quemadura grande y visible que atravesaba un lado de su cara. Vegeta sonrió de un modo burlón al verlo.</p><p>—Me gusta tu nueva apariencia, te queda bien —dijo con una risa oscura antes de escupir una bocanada de sangre.</p><p>—Dos pueden jugar este juego, saiyayín —gruñó Ares mientras atravesaba la gran abertura que Trunks había creado. Lo siguieron tres soldados tsufurus, uno llevaba algo que llamó la atención del adolescente al instante: un gran hierro para marcar con el símbolo de los tsufurus en la punta. Ares se detuvo frente a Vegeta e hizo un ademán para que se lo acercaran. Al ver que el hierro brillada al rojo vivo por el calor, Vegeta frunció el ceño e instintivamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Ares acercó el metal a unos centímetros de su rostro—. Si me marcas, te marcó, creo que es lo justo.</p><p>—Si me marcas con esa cosa, te juro que buscaré a todos los que hayas conocido y los quemaré vivos —lo amenazó Vegeta, su único ojo sano mostraba que era capaz y estaba más que dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo.</p><p>—Para cuando el tranquilizante termine de penetrar en sus sistemas, ambos estarán muertos. Nunca tendrás la oportunidad.</p><p>Los ojos de Trunks pasaron del metal caliente cerca del rostro de Vegeta al soldado que avanzaba hacia él. Gruñó en advertencia cuando él le puso su rifle contra la sien. Vegeta apretó la mandíbula con fuerza ante la vista.</p><p>—Los tengo a ti y a tu hijo completamente neutralizados. Eso es lo que sucede cuando se envía a un niño a hacer el trabajo de un hombre, saiyayín. Ahora, tengo una curiosidad... ¿este chico es tu único hijo?</p><p><em>¡Maldito sea el muchacho! </em>No había pasado ni un solo día sabiendo que tenía un hijo y sus enemigos ya estaban tratando de usarlo en su contra. Esa era exactamente una de las razones por las que nunca quiso tener descendencia en primer lugar...</p><p>Vegeta gruñó y miró de nuevo a los triunfantes ojos verdes de Ares. </p><p>—¿Dices que has oído hablar de mí y aun así piensas que me importa ese mestizo? Si el muchacho muere, muere. No me importa.</p><p>Trunks apretó los dientes al sentir que el rifle se presionaba con más fuerza contra su sien. Intentó tanto como pudo liberarse, pero los grilletes que tenía en sus muñecas no se movían. Se sentía lento, letárgico y los brazos le pesaban anormalmente. Ares solo se rio de los dos.</p><p>—Un hijo que defiende a un padre que lo odia, ¿es a esto a lo que se ha reducido la familia real de los saiyayíns? —preguntó, la expresión de su rostro era de desinterés.</p><p>—Te voy a arrancar todas las extremidades —le juró Vegeta con un siseo furioso.</p><p>—Tenemos a miles de nuestro lado si es así como quieres jugar. Hay muchos en el universo a quienes les encantaría verte morir de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Estamos listos para ganar la guerra, si es necesario.</p><p>—Tonto, tus juguetes y juegos cobardes no te salvarán para siempre...</p><p>—¿Juguetes y juegos? —Ares lo interrumpió con una carcajada e hizo un gesto hacia la celda en la que estaban—. Hemos sometido a uno de los guerreros más feroces del universo. Mis hombres han encontrado una solución química que reacciona específicamente con la sangre de los saiyayíns, drena lo que es más precioso para ellos: su ki. Una vez que el ki se drena, se consume la energía dejándote débil e indefenso. Los grilletes liberaron la solución en tu piel sin que te des cuenta. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente... —Golpeó el pectoral de su armadura—. Hemos diseñado un metal que romperá a un saiyayín antes de que un saiyayín lo rompa. Es impenetrable, hace que tu armadura se parezca a un juguete de niños para ser sinceros.</p><p>—Impenetrable, ¿eh? Bueno, ya lo veremos.</p><p>—Es realmente impenetrable, saiyayín, nuestras habilidades tecnológicas han evolucionado desde los tiempos de antaño. Estamos bien preparados para enfrentar a guerreros de tu calibre, Vegeta. Somos bastante brillantes.</p><p>—Hmm, no tan brillantes. —Se burló Trunks. Ares y Vegeta interrumpieron su feroz mirada para volver sus rostros sorprendidos hacia adolescente, ninguno de los dos esperaba la interrupción—. Me criaron con una verdadera genio y esto es de aficionados comparado con lo que ella podía hacer. —Se jactó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.</p><p>—¡Aficionados! —Ares se quedó boquiabierto e incrédulo, amplió los ojos por el descaro que tenía este chico. A pesar de las terribles circunstancias, Vegeta se encontraba ligeramente impresionado. Había esperado que el muchacho se desmoronara debido a su edad y lo sensible que era, pero estaba demostrando ser un bastardo bastante resistente.</p><p>—Sí, me escuchaste bien. Rompí tus brillantes grilletes una vez y lo haré de nuevo —juró Trunks con confianza.</p><p>El tsufuru que se hallaba de pie junto a él siseó enojado y presionó su rifle aún más fuerte contra la sien del adolescente. Trunks frunció el ceño y trató de alejar su cabeza mientras Ares levantaba una mano para calmarlo.</p><p>—Basta, el chico es tan arrogante como su padre y va a obtener lo que se merece. Tú y tú —dijo señalando a otros dos de sus hombres. Trunks se enderezó agradecido por no tener más presión sobre su cabeza antes de mirar con desprecio al soldado que había puesto el rifle contra su sien—. Ustedes vengan conmigo. Quiero fortalecer nuestros... grilletes... de “aficionados” —añadió sarcásticamente lanzándole al adolescente una mirada feroz.</p><p>Trunks le sostuvo la mirada sin un atisbo de temor. Vegeta no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Ares se volvió hacia el tercer soldado de su grupo y le devolvió el hierro. </p><p>—Tú, muchacho, guárdame esto y asegúrate de que Vegeta no se pase de la raya. Protege la llave con tu vida, ya regresamos. Vamos.</p><p>Trunks los vio salir de la celda a pasos rápidos con Ares a la cabeza. El líder de los tsufurus gruñía en un idioma alienígena. No tenía ninguna esperanza de comprenderlo sin su rastreador, sin embargo, sí reconoció el tono y podía decir que Ares estaba soltando palabrotas.</p><p>—Supongo que lo hice enojar, ¿eh? —comentó Trunks con una risita.</p><p>Vegeta resopló y se frotó la cara con el brazo usando el movimiento para mantenerse alerta. </p><p>—Está enojado porque alguien no pudo obtener un informe adecuado sobre ti —dijo finalmente.</p><p>Trunks parpadeó sorprendido. </p><p>—¿Quieres decir que puedes entender su idioma?</p><p>—Claro que puedo. —Vegeta se burló, su tono hacia ver que debería ser obvio. Él resopló de nuevo, escupió una bocanada de sangre y miró fríamente al soldado que tenía delante. El sujeto dio un paso cauteloso hacia atrás y soltó el hierro que Ares le había dado para alzar su rifle. Sus manos temblaron un poco cuando le apuntó a Vegeta. El príncipe levantó una ceja con interés.</p><p>—Parece que nuestro invitado también entiende nuestro idioma...</p><p>Las manos del soldado temblaron un poco más haciendo que una sonrisa siniestra se extendiera sobre los rasgos de Vegeta. Aunque llevaba un casco, se podía ver sus ojos. Era joven, de la edad de Trunks, y había una emoción en sus ojos, una que el príncipe saiyayín conocía demasiado bien. Si existía una emoción en la que estaba bien versado que no fuera el odio, era el miedo.</p><p>Como un tiburón en el agua, Vegeta olió la sangre.</p><p>Y pertenecía a un corazón puro.</p><p>—Cuéntame, ¿qué te hizo unirte a los tsufurus, muchacho? —le preguntó con indiferencia. Trunks frunció el ceño mientras observaba todo esto en silencio. Reconoció el tono que su padre usaba, era el mismo que había usado cuando cruzaron aquel desierto oscuro en lo que se sentía hacía siglos. Él tramaba algo, pero ¿qué? Ambos estaban demasiado débiles como para hacer cualquier cosa.</p><p>—Cállate, saiyayín, o disparo —le advirtió el soldado usando un acento duro y levantó más el rifle para darle énfasis a sus palabras.</p><p>—Tú no estuviste aquí antes, muchacho. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que esta es la primera vez que tienes un arma de ese calibre —reflexionó Vegeta en voz alta.</p><p>—¡Voy a disparar, así que cállate! —le advirtió el soldado enfurecido y obligó a que sus manos se estabilizaran.</p><p>—Un tsufuru con agallas. La vida está llena de sorpresas.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Qué estás hacien…</p><p><em>Cállate, muchacho,</em> la voz enfadada de Vegeta se oyó en su mente. El ceño de Trunks se profundizó, un músculo cerca de su mandíbula se contrajo por la ansiedad, pero hizo lo que le dijeron.</p><p>El joven soldado gruñó furioso. </p><p>—No soy un tsufuru. Estoy trabajando para Ares porque mataste a mi familia, bastardo, y quiero verte pagar.</p><p>Vegeta sonrió. </p><p>—Yo hice eso, ¿verdad? ¿De qué planeta eran, muchacho? A ver si puedo recordar específicamente a tu familia, luego podremos averiguar si murieron como cobardes.</p><p>Con un grito de indignación, el joven soldado recogió el hierro candente del suelo y atacó a Vegeta.</p><p>Un segundo después, el príncipe lo tenía donde quería. Trunks se quedó boquiabierto por lo que vio. Si hubiera pestañeado, seguramente se lo habría perdido. Estuvo a punto de gritarle al muchacho que no marcara a su padre si sabía lo que le convenía, pero ahora todo había terminado.</p><p>Usando una fuerza bruta que solo podía ser convocada en casos de vida o muerte, Vegeta había elevado su peso corporal empleando solo sus brazos para alzar las piernas. Una patada y la barra de hierro salió volando de la mano del joven. Otra patada y el casco también lo hizo. Antes de que el soldado tuviera alguna idea de en qué se metió, Vegeta ya había puesto los pies alrededor de su cuello. El príncipe sonrió con superioridad ante la mirada de sorpresa en los ojos del joven mientras Trunks sacudía la cabeza con admiración y un toque de lástima. De todos los prisioneros con los que pudo haber elegido meterse, el soldado había elegido al equivocado en el momento equivocado.</p><p>—Bueno, eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, muchacho. Aquí estoy tratando de hablar contigo, ¿y me atacas así? —preguntó Vegeta inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad a la vez que aplicaba una presión paralizante en el cuello del joven. Él solo podía hacer sonidos ahogados como gorgoteos mientras arañaba las piernas de Vegeta para que lo dejara ir—. Creo que si te disculpas conmigo, podría aliviar la presión...</p><p>Una vez, Trunks se habría opuesto rotundamente a esta violencia. Ahora solo observaba en silencio rechinando los dientes con ansiedad.</p><p>—Lo… sien…en… to —jadeó el soldado que tenía un visible color púrpura. Sus venas se habían pronunciado más en su rostro mientras apretaba los dientes por la agonía. Para gran consternación de Trunks, su padre no se veía mucho mejor. La vena en su sien latía con fuerza, Vegeta hizo un esfuerzo visible para apretar su agarre en el cuello del soldado.</p><p>—Bájame ahora o te mato —gruñó Vegeta respirando con dificultad, resistía a base de pura adrenalina y fuerza de voluntad—. A menos que pienses que vale la pena morir por el idiota de Ares.</p><p>No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, el soldado soltó las piernas de Vegeta y sacó al instante una llave de sus pantalones. Vegeta levantó una ceja con interés antes de mirar hacia arriba para examinar los grilletes en sus muñecas. De hecho, su fuerza era inútil para romperlas, sin embargo, había una ranura para una llave. La llave no le quitaría los grilletes, pero al menos los separaría del resto de la cadena. Él resopló divertido.</p><p>—Parece que mi hijo tenía razón. Los tsufurus son aficionados —dijo bajando la mirada para ver la llave, él la alcanzó con su cola y la agarró antes de sonreír triunfante—. Ahora, no te muevas, muchacho. Te necesito como punto de apoyo. No me decepciones, estás haciendo un gran trabajo —lo alentó, sonaba casi genuino. Sin embargo, Trunks sabía lo que iba a pasar y volvió a negar con la cabeza. El soldado era prácticamente un cadáver, pero con suerte, esto funcionaría.</p><p>Dos segundos después, Vegeta aterrizó en el piso sobre sus pies. El joven soldado cayó de rodillas frente a él, le faltaba aire y se apoyó en el piso con las manos. La sonrisa de Vegeta se volvió cruel.</p><p>—Hazme un favor cuando veas a Ares en la siguiente dimensión, muchacho. Dile que debería haber seguido su propio consejo y no dejar que un niño haga el trabajo de un hombre.</p><p>Trunks hizo una mueca de dolor y miró hacia otro lado justo antes de que Vegeta agarrara la cabeza del soldado y se la torciera de un modo brutal matándolo al instante. Con la experiencia que solo podía venir de haber hecho eso miles de veces, agarró el cuerpo del soldado antes de que cayera al suelo. Levantó la vista, miró a través de los barrotes e intentó escuchar si alguien se acercaba.</p><p>Rememorando y dándose cuenta de lo que Vegeta estaba haciendo, Trunks susurró:</p><p>—No hay nadie aquí abajo.</p><p>Vegeta lo miró y entrecerró los ojos. </p><p>—¿De verdad puedes detectar eso sin un rastreador? —preguntó con incredulidad mientras bajaba silenciosamente el cuerpo sin vida al piso. Se apoyó en una rodilla tratando de ocultar su propio dolor, pero ahora era casi imposible.</p><p>—Sí puedo —dijo Trunks mirando hacia arriba a sus propios grilletes. Volvió a mirar a su padre, que ahora se hallaba de rodillas temblando frente al soldado que acababa de matar. A través de la tenue luz, pudo ver que Vegeta estaba empapado en una sucia combinación de sudor y sangre. Algunas de las quemaduras en sus costillas se habían infectado considerablemente y Trunks se sintió enfermo al verlo—. Padre, por favor, suéltame para que pueda ayudarte —le suplicó—. Podemos salir de aquí juntos.</p><p>Respirando con dificultad, Vegeta miró a Trunks con los ojos entrecerrados. Una gran parte de él quería decir al diablo con el muchacho y dejarlo allí para que se pudriera. Tal vez él hubiera hecho eso si no hubieran sido los tsufurus con los que se enfrentaban. Independientemente de la situación entre los dos, a fin de cuentas, el muchacho tenía sangre saiyayín en sus venas.</p><p>Tomó la llave y se arrastró hasta Trunks lentamente. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, con mucho dolor se obligó a ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que evitaba los ojos agradecidos del muchacho.</p><p>—Gracias —le dijo Trunks con sinceridad.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó mientras trabajaba para liberar a su hijo. Sus manos seguían temblando, lo que dificultaba la tarea.</p><p>—Soy el Príncipe de todos los Saiyayíns. No tendría honor si permitiera que los tsufurus maten a alguien con sangre saiyayín. No creas que esto cambia algo entre nosotros —gruñó Vegeta—. Aún pagarás por meterme en este lío.</p><p>Finalmente, Trunks fue capaz de bajar los brazos. Miró hacia abajo y examinó sus muñecas teniendo cuidado de no tocar los grilletes de nuevo. El adolescente frunció el ceño cuando vio las botas blancas de su padre frente a él manchadas de sangre, luego lo miró.</p><p>—¿Y ahora qué?</p><p>—Ahora vamos a tomar un baño relajante. ¿Qué crees, muchacho? Ahora saldremos de este infierno.</p><p>—¿Pero cómo? Tienen un ejército listo y ninguno de nosotros puede manejar esto ahora...</p><p>Vegeta sonrió.</p><p>—Mira y aprende.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hacia una salida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo diez</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hacia una salida</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Un solitario y pequeño soldado tsufuru estaba de pie vigilando la puerta que conducía a los prisioneros saiyayíns. Permanecía quieto como una piedra sosteniendo su rifle y mirando al frente mientras los otros soldados y algunos científicos pasaban delante de él sin prestarle atención. El ambiente era tenso, se olía la guerra en el aire. Las historias sobre la fuerza y el ingenio de Vegeta eran legendarias, así que se habían tomado todas las precauciones para garantizar una venganza adecuada.</p><p>El soldado no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea.</p><p>De pronto sintió algo a sus espaldas y se volvió para mirar a la puerta cerrada detrás de él. Dudó antes de llamar al primer soldado que vio venir por su camino.</p><p><em>—Hey, tú, ven aquí —</em>dijo haciéndole un ademán con la mano al otro tsufuru.</p><p><em>—¿Qué pasa? —</em>El segundo soldado, un hombre más alto le preguntó bruscamente cuando se acercó trayendo consigo su propio rifle.</p><p><em>—Creo que oí algo allí adentro —</em>contestó el primer soldado y señaló con la barbilla hacia la puerta—. <em>¿Por qué Ares está tardando tanto?</em></p><p><em>—Hay reportes de otra vaina espacial no muy lejos de aquí. Definitivamente es uno de los hombres de Frízer —</em>le informó el segundo soldado—.<em> Todavía no se sabe si es un saiyayín o no y mucho menos que intención trae.</em></p><p><em>—Mierda —</em>juró el soldado más pequeño bajando la mirada—. <em>¿Qué vamos a hacer?</em></p><p>
  <em>—Ares está tratando de usar los sensores que tenemos para rastrear a quien quiera que sea. Ha puesto a Vegeta y a su cría en segundo plano por ahora.</em>
</p><p>El primer soldado asintió con una expresión solemne y miró hacia la puerta. </p><p>—<em>Hablando de eso, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre estos dos. Quiero asegurarme de que todo esté bien, pero no quiero entrar solo. Necesito algo de respaldo.</em></p><p>El tsufuru alto resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. </p><p>—<em>Ambos están esposados y debilitados. Lo más probable es que solo hayas oído rumores, ¿eres nuevo aquí?, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo?</em></p><p><em>—He escuchado historias sobre Vegeta, idiota. No tengo miedo, simplemente no soy estúpido —</em>gruñó el primer soldado que ya se había enojado y abrió la puerta él mismo—. <em>Solo ven conmigo a revisar las cosas, ¿quieres?</em></p><p>El más alto de los dos exhaló con impaciencia. </p><p>—<em>Bien, pero hagámoslo rápido. —</em>Acto seguido pasó rozando al soldado más pequeño haciendo que el último casi perdiera el equilibrio y bajó por la oscura escalera.</p><p><em>—Hmm —</em>gruñó el soldado más pequeño antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de los dos, luego siguió a su camarada con una sonrisa de satisfacción.</p><p><em>—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —</em>murmuró el soldado más alto para sí mismo mientras seguía bajando—. <em>Maldito nuevo reclut…</em></p><p>De pronto, dos manos salieron de la vuelta de la esquina en el sector final de la escalera, agarraron la cabeza del soldado más alto y le rompieron el cuello matándolo al instante. El soldado más pequeño retrocedió sobresaltado cuando el cuerpo sin vida de su camarada cayó desplomado en el suelo. Su asesino salió lentamente de la esquina y avanzó hasta que quedó ante él.</p><p>Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por unos tensos momentos. Finalmente, el soldado más pequeño echó un vistazo hacia la puerta y luego volvió a mirar al magullado y ensangrentado adolescente de cabello lavanda que estaba frente a él. Con un gruñido de aprobación, alzó la mano y se quitó el casco, lo que liberó su cabello oscuro, este al instante se levantó como una llamarada.</p><p>—Pensé que carecías de lo necesario para matar —dijo Vegeta, su voz cruda y ronca sonó indiferente mientras arrojaba su casco a un lado. Trunks captó un ligero indicio de sorpresa en sus ojos negros, el quemado estaba ahora abierto, pero completamente inyectado de sangre.</p><p>Luego miró el cuerpo que yacía entre ellos, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron.</p><p>Los cinco minutos que tuvo que esperar a Vegeta habían sido los más largos de su vida. En ese corto período, la ansiedad de no saber si su padre sería encontrado husmeando y asesinado era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado en su línea de tiempo. Él se tuvo que quedar sentado solo en la prisión, rodeado de sangre y con un soldado muerto sin ropa frente a él. Había presenciado tanto dolor y el que vivía en ese momento lo retrataba la mirada muerta y vacía del joven soldado asesinado por Vegeta que parecía estar viéndolo directo a los ojos...</p><p>
  <em>Como Gohan...</em>
</p><p>En ese instante, algo dentro de él empezó a romperse.</p><p>—Soy por encima de todo un sobreviviente —respondió finalmente con un tono más áspero de lo habitual. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su padre y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia que hizo sentir a Vegeta como si se estuviera mirando en un espejo—. Matas o te matan, ¿verdad?</p><p>Vegeta contempló al adolescente. Había planeado encargarse de quienquiera que fuera el desafortunado bastardo que vino con él, pero se sorprendió cuando en su lugar apareció el muchacho para controlar la situación. Al examinar la mirada en esos ojos azules, pudo notar tan claro como el día que por fin estaba comenzando a romperse. Era justo lo que esperaba, lo que quiso ver desde que se tropezaron por primera vez.</p><p>Y, sin embargo, de forma inexplicable, no sentía ni emoción ni orgullo por ello. No había sensación de victoria ni satisfacción. De pronto necesitó apartar los ojos de la mirada sorprendentemente fría del muchacho. Vegeta frunció el ceño y se inclinó para agarrar uno de los pies del soldado muerto.</p><p>—Hmm... los tsufurus están ocupados en este momento, así que tenemos un poco de tiempo —gruñó el príncipe saiyayín, luego arrastró el cuerpo por la esquina para llevarlo a la celda mientras su hijo cojeaba lentamente detrás de él.</p><p>—¿Ocupados? —preguntó Trunks con curiosidad.</p><p>—Parece que tenemos compañía —dijo Vegeta haciendo una mueca de dolor después de soltar el cuerpo—. A trabajar, muchacho —le ordenó antes de darse la vuelta y lo dejó solo otra vez sin molestarse en mirarlo cuando se fue.</p><p>Con mucho cuidado, Trunks se dejó caer en el piso frente a este nuevo cadáver. Sin perder el tiempo, se quitó el casco. Evitó conscientemente la fría mirada de muerte y empezó a quitarle el uniforme blanco.</p><p>Vegeta entró unos momentos después por el forado que había quedado en la pared llevando el casco puesto, este hacía que ocultar su dolor fuera mucho más fácil. Traía dos rifles, uno permaneció en su mano agarrado de forma experta y el otro lo dejo caer al lado de su hijo. Cruzó la celda ignorándolo y se apoyó contra la pared. Consideró por un momento sentarse y descansar, pero sabía que tenía que permanecer de pie de ahora en adelante. Si se sentaba, no estaba seguro de poder volver a levantarse. Miró a través de los barrotes y agudizó el oído para captar cualquier señal de que se acercara alguien.</p><p>—Date prisa, muchacho —gruñó disparándole una mirada impaciente.</p><p>—¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que tenemos compañía? —preguntó Trunks mientras Vegeta miraba el rifle en sus manos.</p><p>—Los tsufurus encontraron una vaina espacial que no es nuestra —respondió Vegeta antes de levantar el rifle para apuntarle al cadáver frente a su hijo. Apretó el gatillo, pero no pasó nada. Gruñó y lo miró con frustración.</p><p>—¿Crees que Nappa o Raditz regresaron por nosotros? —preguntó Trunks mientras le quitaba una bota al soldado.</p><p>—Ese sería el mejor escenario —admitió Vegeta de mala gana, en el fondo esperaba que fuera uno de ellos y no alguien de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía cuantos días llevaban encarcelados. Después de un cierto periodo establecido, si no te reportabas a la base, eras clasificado como un desertor... Las manos de Vegeta temblaron involuntariamente. Frunció el ceño y agarró su rifle con más fuerza deseando que se detuvieran—. Estoy seguro de que lo sabremos pronto —agregó mirando de nuevo a través de los barrotes.</p><p>—Sí, pero si no es Nappa ni Raditz, entonces quién…</p><p>—¡Maldita sea, muchacho! —exclamó Vegeta lleno de furia—. ¡Solo cierra la boca y continúa con lo que estás haciendo!</p><p>Trunks al instante se movió más rápido, tan rápido como le permitían sus heridas. Vegeta volvió el rostro hacia los barrotes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ya que una ola de náuseas y mareos lo recorrieron. Si no estuviera apoyado contra la pared de piedra, no estaba seguro de que hubiera permanecido de pie. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y sentía que un frío sudor bajaba por su espalda.</p><p>—Oye, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Trunks tratando de no sonar alarmado, pero parecía que Vegeta estaba a unos minutos de desplomarse.</p><p>—¿Ah? —Vegeta se obligó a abrir los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que resistir. Volvió a mirar a Trunks y rápidamente recuperó la compostura—. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, mestizo —añadió enojado.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño. </p><p>—Es Trunks.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando ahora, maldito muchacho?</p><p>—Trunks, mi nombre es Trunks —dijo y se puso el casco prestado para completar su uniforme del ejército de los tsufurus.</p><p>Vegeta lo miró incrédulo y negó con la cabeza. </p><p>—Tengo un hijo mestizo llamado Trunks —escupió las palabras con disgusto y miró de nuevo a través de los barrotes—. Mi humillación no tiene límites.</p><p>—Solo pensé que deberías saberlo —murmuró el adolescente mientras revisaba su uniforme metálico color blanco para asegurarse de que no tuviera manchas de sangre.</p><p><em>En caso de que no salgamos vivos de aquí,</em> agregó en silencio. Él se agachó con cautela para recoger el rifle que Vegeta había dejado caer a su lado y lo examinó con interés: era grande, pero sorprendentemente ligero.</p><p>—No funcionan —dijo Vegeta, el saiyayín se empujó de la pared y caminó hacia su hijo.</p><p>—Pero tienen que funcionar, de lo contrario, ¿por qué los llevarían? —preguntó Trunks.</p><p>Lo levantó y apuntó a la pared opuesta a la que Vegeta usó para apoyarse hacia unos momentos. El príncipe gruñó molesto. ¿Por qué este muchacho era tan terco?</p><p>—Tenemos cosas más importantes que… —Su voz se apagó cuando Trunks apretó el gatillo. Algo que parecía un láser rojo salió disparado del rifle y atravesó la pared de piedra supuestamente impenetrable como si fuera mantequilla.</p><p>El impacto fue silencioso, rápido y mortal. Vegeta y Trunks miraron el agujero que dejó a su paso.</p><p>—Bien, cambiemos entonces —dijo Vegeta mientras empujaba bruscamente su rifle en el pecho de Trunks y tomó el de él.</p><p>—¿Qué le pasa al tuyo? —le preguntó el adolescente mirando el nuevo rifle que sostenía entre sus manos con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—No funciona —gruñó Vegeta, ahora notaba que sudor frío le cubría el torso. Sus manos involuntariamente comenzaron a temblar de nuevo haciéndolo sisear de frustración mientras salía de la celda. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento.</p><p>Ya había subido dos escalones cuando se dio cuenta de que Trunks no lo seguía. Cerró los ojos y se tronó el cuello para evitar gritar de frustración. Giró con un ojo cerrado por la dolorosa migraña contra la que luchaba y regresó ignorando lo agotador que era esa simple acción para su cuerpo debilitado.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, muchacho? —dijo entre dientes tan pronto como el adolescente apareció a la vista—. Tenemos que irnos ahora.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé, ya casi termino —le contestó Trunks mientras Vegeta se acercaba. El príncipe ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad cuando vio que su hijo había desarmado el rifle—. He visto este diseño antes, solo dame unos segundos más.</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño y levantó la vista del rifle hacia Trunks.</p><p>—¿Sabes de armas?</p><p>—Sí, mi madre fabricó una tonelada de ellas para ayudarnos a sobrevivir —le confesó Trunks moviendo las manos de un modo experto mientras Vegeta lo miraba—. Tuve que aprender a usarlas y le enseñé a otros a hacer lo mismo. He estado haciendo esto desde que tuve la edad suficiente para hablar. Por supuesto, cuando crecí, dejé de usarlas, pero ella siguió fabricando más armas para ayudar a los demás a defenderse... aunque no sirvió de mucho —admitió con amargura.</p><p>—... ¿Tu madre fabricaba armas? —preguntó Vegeta completamente sorprendido. Su mente comenzó a buscar en sus recuerdos mientras se preguntaba quién demonios sería la madre de este muchacho. No calificaría a ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había acostado como, bueno, inteligente.</p><p>—Sí, es una genio. He visto algo así antes cuando era un niño —dijo Trunks y cerró el rifle de un golpe, luego lo llevó hasta la altura de su hombro, apuntó a la pared y disparó. Efectivamente, esta vez funcionó. Vegeta miró el agujero que el láser dejó en la pared mientras oía a Trunks reírse—. Como dije, esto es de aficionados —añadió con arrogancia.</p><p>Vegeta miró a su hijo por unos segundos, su intensa mirada era ilegible. Finalmente resopló divertido. </p><p>—Bueno, parece que tu madre fue buena para más de una cosa —dijo y una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro. Trunks se sonrojó detrás de su casco ante la declaración, lo que hizo que Vegeta soltara una carcajada en respuesta.</p><p>—Vamos, muchacho, salgamos de aquí.</p><p>El príncipe se volvió para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, todavía iba riendo disimuladamente debido a la respuesta del muchacho cuando echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro: Trunks se esforzaba por subir las escaleras detrás de él. Desaparecida la risa, Vegeta se sorprendió en silencio por la forma en que el adolescente se obligaba a avanzar a pesar de su claro dolor sin dejar escapar ni una palabra o sonido de queja. Frunció el ceño, miró hacia adelante y continuó subiendo.</p><p>Parecía que el muchacho era más resistente de lo que creía.</p><p>Pero, por otro lado... él era su hijo.</p><p>Finalmente, Vegeta salió por la puerta, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y alertas aparentando ante todo el mundo ser un soldado aburrido sin dolencias físicas que comentar. No le venía mal que el cristal teñido de su casco ayudara a disfrazar cuán inyectado de sangre estaba uno de sus ojos. A menos que alguien se plantara frente a su cara para ver sus quemaduras, estaría a salvo.</p><p>Trunks surgió un segundo después de su padre. El adolescente parpadeó un par de veces y entrecerró los ojos ante la repentina luz brillante que lo saludó. Esto era muy diferente al oscuro calabozo donde los habían encerrado.</p><p><em>Continuemos, muchacho,</em> Vegeta se comunicó en silencio, luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Trunks caminó tras él, su cara se enrojeció por el dolor insoportable que sentía mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo para caminar normalmente. A pesar de su valor, tenía una cojera sutil, solo visible para cualquiera que prestara mucha atención. Muy consciente de las heridas de su hijo, Vegeta caminaba lo más rápido posible, pero a un ritmo que le permitía al adolescente seguirle el paso. Todo el tiempo, Trunks no podía creer lo fácil que Vegeta lo hacía parecer.</p><p>Tratando de distraerse de su incomodidad física, Trunks echó un vistazo a la enorme base de estilo militar en la que se encontraban. Debía haber cientos de soldados caminando, todos ellos con los mismos trajes metálicos blancos que él y Vegeta estaban usando ahora. Su mente quedó atónica al ver que tantos hombres se habían unido a Ares para derrotar a solo tres saiyayíns. ¿De verdad se requería de un todo un ejército para eliminarlos?</p><p>Después de unos segundos de reflexión, concluyó que sí, que eso era lo más probable.</p><p>Vegeta de pronto dejó de caminar, lo que hizo que su hijo casi chocara con él por detrás. </p><p>—Mira, muchacho —le ordenó el príncipe señalando con la cabeza para que mirara a la izquierda.</p><p>—¿Qué debo ver? —susurró Trunks mientras trataba de detectar algo fuera de lo común, pero nadie les prestaba atención en ese momento.</p><p>—A ti. —Fue la respuesta fría y simple.</p><p>—Que…</p><p>Antes de que Trunks se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Vegeta lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo con la punta de su bota en la rodilla ya dañada, que le rompió los huesos de la articulación en el proceso. Tomado por sorpresa, Trunks cayó desplomado y fue incapaz de reprimir el aullido de agonía y traición que estalló en él.</p><p>Con la habilidad de un mentiroso consumado, Vegeta se arrodilló al lado de su hijo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, como si no tuviera idea de lo que le pasaba. Luego de poner una mano compasiva sobre su hombro, se volvió completamente desesperado hacia la audiencia que ahora tenían.</p><p><em>—¡Necesitamos un médico! </em>—les gritó. Para Trunks, que no entendía el idioma tsufuru y hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido su rastreador con el traductor incorporado, las palabras sonaban como un total disparate. El adolescente exhaló a través de sus dientes apretados, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se agarraba la rodilla y rodó hacia un costado. Vegeta dio unas ligeras palmaditas de aparente consuelo al lado del casco de su hijo cuando vio que un equipo médico corría hacia ellos.</p><p><em>—¿Qué pasó? —</em>preguntó alguien mientras Vegeta se levantaba sosteniendo su rifle con fuerza.</p><p><em>—La pierna del muchacho se rompió de la nada —</em>le explicó Vegeta con una voz preocupada, luego se apartó un poco y observó cómo trataban de atender a Trunks, que lo permitía de muy mala gana. El príncipe frunció el ceño mientras los analizaba a todos. Comenzó a caerle sudor por los ojos y los entrecerró, uno le temblaba por el estrés. Si daba un movimiento en falso, serían impulsados a la acción aquí. Mirando hacia un lado por el rabillo del ojo, supo que no sobrevivirían, aún no.</p><p><em>—La rodilla de este muchacho está casi destruida. Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería </em>—dijo uno de los paramédicos. Las palabras atrajeron la atención de Vegeta y asintió.</p><p>Todos comenzaron a coger a Trunks para levantarlo. Ante eso, el adolescente siseó a la defensiva. Mantenido al margen de la situación y sin la ayuda de su rastreador para que le tradujera las conversaciones, la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar fue que su padre lo había traicionado y tirado a los lobos para salvarse. Desesperado, comenzó a acumular todos los restos de la energía que le quedaban. Era difícil con los grilletes de metal que drenaban el ki debajo de su uniforme, pero consiguió arreglárselas.</p><p><em>Deja que te ayuden, muchacho,</em> le ordenó Vegeta en silencio, El adolescente se sorprendió, miró a todos lados, hizo contacto visual con su padre y lo vio ofrecerle un sutil asentimiento. Trunks apretó los dientes, no estaba seguro de poder confiar en él. Finalmente, sin embargo, le dio el beneficio de la duda. Muy a regañadientes, dejó de luchar, a pesar de que seguía tenso. Solo se relajó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que los tsufurus que lo rodeaban parecían estar en verdad preocupados por su rodilla.</p><p><em>—Traigo a alguien nuevo —</em>anunció el líder del equipo médico mientras entraba a la enfermería, su personal lo siguió y colocó al incómodo adolescente en una mesa de examen. Vegeta entró en silencio después de ellos y miró a su alrededor: en la pared del fondo había una gran cantidad de medicamentos. Volvió el rostro hacia un lado y frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos se posaron en el médico de la habitación. Era un hombre anciano de cabello blanco y ojos azules afilados vestido con una simple túnica blanca.</p><p><em>—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —</em>preguntó el doctor en tono jovial, él se acercó a Trunks, que lo miraba incómodo—. <em>¿Otro accidente de entrenamiento?</em></p><p><em>—Su rodilla está destrozada —</em>le explicó uno de los tsufurus que permaneció en la habitación para ayudar mientras los otros dos se retiraba, ya que no consideraron la situación como terriblemente grave. Trunks se estremeció y siseó cuando comenzaron a examinar su rodilla, pero intentó tanto como pudo no mostrar su enorme desconfianza. Agobiado, echó un vistazo por encima de la tranquila tercera persona en la habitación y gruñó para sí mismo al ver que Vegeta no les prestaba ni un poco de atención.</p><p>De hecho, él los estaba ignorando por completo mientras caminaba hacia la pared con los medicamentos. Sus ojos oscuros e inyectados de sangre examinaron rápidamente lo que tenían: una sustancia para el alivio del dolor, vitaminas, anestésicos... frustrado, su ceño se profundizó. Ya iba a dejarlo todo por completo cuando miró hacia el estante superior y vio justo lo que estaba buscando.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta, caminó en silencio hacia la puerta y la cerró.</p><p><em>—Muy bien, hijo, ayúdame a quitarle el uniforme a este chico para que pueda examinar la lesión directamente —</em>indicó el médico, él giró hacia un lado y sacudió una jeringa con un anestésico—. <em>Esta inyección calmará su dolor, así podré arreglar esa rodilla sin causarle molestias.</em></p><p><em>—Claro —</em>dijo el otro tsufufu que veía el intenso sufrimiento de Trunks. El rostro del adolescente se había tornado de un color rojo por la agonía que soportaba y respiraba entre dientes. El tsufuru frunció el ceño—. <em>Oye, relájate, te ayudaremos. ¿Cómo te llamas?</em></p><p><em>—Su nombre es Trunks —</em>contestó una voz ronca por detrás. El tsufuru que sintió la inconfundible sensación de un rifle presionando la parte posterior de su cabeza, amplió los ojos y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue asesinado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Él simplemente cayó sin vida después de que Vegeta disparó un rayo láser que le atravesó el cerebro. Trunks observó el desalmado asesinato sin inmutarse, una inusual indiferencia coloreaba el azul de sus ojos mientras el médico se daba la vuelta para hacerles frente.</p><p>Los ojos del anciano se ampliaron horrorizados ante el cadáver en el suelo y jadeó. </p><p>—<em>¿Qué demo... —</em>Las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando Vegeta giró el rifle hacia él. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la punta del arma quedó presionada contra su cabeza. La acción lo hizo temblar de terror.</p><p><em>—Serás el próximo cadáver en esta habitación si no haces EXACTAMENTE lo que te digo. No me pongas a prueba, viejo —</em>gruñó Vegeta en un tono peligroso. Incapaz de soportar el calor un segundo más, el príncipe saiyayín se quitó el casco y lo dejó caer al suelo, su cabello se levantó al instante una vez liberado. Esta vez, Trunks se estremeció al ver los ojos vidriosos e inyectados de sangre de su padre.</p><p>Los temblores del médico empeoraron cuando vio la muerte en unos ojos enrojecidos. Había escuchado historias sobre la reputación violenta de Vegeta, pero nunca sospechó que se encontraría cara a cara con el hombre. De pronto, lamentó mucho haber tomado este trabajo. </p><p>—<em>¿Qué…qué qui… quieres? —</em>tartamudeó.</p><p><em>—Dime dónde está el antídoto para el veneno que me dieron —</em>le ordenó Vegeta con dureza.</p><p><em>—No sé qué veneno es. —</em>Vegeta cerró los ojos y se tronó el cuello, sus venas palpitaron visiblemente allí y en sus sienes. Por alguna razón, esto aterrorizó al anciano más que cualquier palabra que el saiyayín pudiera decir—. <em>Pe…</em> <em>pero si me dice los síntomas...</em></p><p>—Padre —lo interrumpió Trunks. Vegeta abrió los ojos haciendo un visible esfuerzo y volvió su mirada delirante hacia él—. Saben que nos hemos ido, puedo escucharlos. No tenemos mucho tiempo.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó y presionó el rifle con más fuerza contra la piel del médico. </p><p>—<em>No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, viejo —</em>siseó el príncipe, sus manos temblaban—. <em>Dime dónde está el antídoto o te arrancaré los ojos, ¿entiendes?</em></p><p>
  <em>—¿Cómo lo envenenaron?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Ares me envió una prostituta tsufuru y ella me envenenó.</em>
</p><p>El doctor levantó un dedo tembloroso hacia el estante superior. </p><p>—<em>Si es lo que estoy pensando, debe estar en el pequeño frasco amarillo en la parte superior, es el segundo desde la izquierda.</em></p><p>Vegeta gruñó y le quitó la jeringa al médico.</p><p>—Toma, muchacho, esto ayudará a tu rodilla —dijo y empujó la jeringa hacia Trunks. Él adolescente parpadeó sorprendido antes de retirar el anestésico de la mano de su padre—. Vigílalo —le ordenó y le clavó al anciano una mirada fría que no dejaba necesidad de una advertencia verbal.</p><p>Trunks miró a su padre por un momento antes de ver la jeringa en su mano. ¿Dónde demonios se suponía que debía inyectarla? ¿Directo en su rodilla?</p><p>Como si notara su indecisión, el médico señaló en silencio la rodilla del adolescente. El pequeño gesto de ayuda sorprendió a Trunks e hizo que sintiera una horrible punzada de culpa en el corazón por la inevitable muerte del hombre. Al ver al tsurufu muerto en el piso, al ver sus ojos muertos y vacíos —¿por qué siempre tenían que mirarlo—, esa sensación enfermiza y volátil que lo había invadido antes cuando Vegeta lo dejó solo, regresó recrudecida. Era como si hubiera una lenta combustión de odio y violencia siniestra ardiendo en el fondo de su pecho: odio hacia los tsufurus, hacia Frízer, hacia el universo entero y hacia la maldita injusticia de todo esto.</p><p>Y, por supuesto, una gran cantidad de ese odio estaba reservado para sí mismo.</p><p>La mano con la que sostenía la jeringa temblaba cuando el médico posó la suya sobre la de él. Trunks se estremeció ante el contacto y la alejó.</p><p>Vegeta, muy bajo para llegar al estante superior y demasiado débil para levitar, en su desesperación lo golpeó con la culata de su rifle, cogió el frasco amarillo que cayó y frunció el ceño mientras intentaba leer lo que decía. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para aclarar su visión lo suficiente, pero en efecto, era el antídoto para el veneno. Calculando que era una confirmación lo suficientemente buena, lo abrió y se tomó todo el contenido de un trago.</p><p>—Ahora, muchacho —dijo mientras arrojaba el frasco a un lado—. Salgamos de aquí.</p><p>Trunks desplazó su peso sobre la mesa hasta que logró sacar las piernas. Luego se paró con cautela sin poner mucha presión en su pierna mala e ignoró el hecho de que su bota derecha estaba a centímetros del cadáver. Podía sentir que una explosión de calor se extendía por su rodilla y por su pierna adormeciendo el dolor. Mientras tanto, Vegeta se puso otra vez el casco y se dirigió hacia el anciano.</p><p><em>—¿Cuánto tiempo hay que esperar hasta que el antídoto funcione? —</em>le preguntó.</p><p>Todavía visiblemente aterrorizado, el médico miró al príncipe e hizo todo lo posible por no tartamudear. </p><p>—<em>Comenzará a actuar de inmediato, pero los efectos son lentos.</em></p><p>—Hmm —gruñó Vegeta y se volvió hacia Trunks, le arrojó su rifle e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al médico—. Hazte cargo de él ahora mismo —le ordenó antes dirigirse a la puerta.</p><p>La sensación enfermiza en el pecho de Trunks se profundizó aún más ante la despiadada orden, hasta el punto de sentir que iba a quemarlo vivo. La pequeña y débil voz de la razón lo hizo dudar solo un momento, esta trató con valor de hacerse oír en un rincón oscuro de su mente, pero fue reprimida por el puro terror que lo consumió cuando creyó que había causado la muerte de su padre al ser misericordioso. Sus ojos azules, por lo general claros, se tornaron más oscuros e insensibles mientras alzaba el rifle hasta la altura de su hombro para apuntar con manos firmes como rocas directo al espacio entre los horrorizados ojos del anciano.</p><p>Comenzó a apretar el gatillo cuando de repente sonó una alarma. Vegeta maldijo por lo bajo al ver que el adolescente lo miraba por encima del hombro.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Trunks mientras levantaba la vista hacia una alarma roja que parpadeaba en el techo. Vegeta lo ignoró por varios segundos antes de abrir un poco la puerta. Todos corrían ahora en la misma dirección, pero ¿para qué?, ¿para seguirles la pista o para luchar contra alguien más?</p><p>Como si leyera su mente, el anciano habló: </p><p>—<em>Ares está llamando a una reunión de emergencia.</em></p><p>Vegeta volvió su atención hacia él y entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. </p><p>—<em>¿Con qué propósito?</em></p><p>El pobre doctor desplazó su mirada de Vegeta al muchacho que todavía le apuntaba con el rifle y luego la regreso a Vegeta. Deseó poder inventar una mentira en el acto, pero no se le ocurría ninguna. Optando por confesar la verdad en lugar de quedar atrapado en una mentira, respondió de forma sumisa un:</p><p>—<em>Yo... no sé.</em></p><p>Padre e hijo intercambiaron una silenciosa mirada de entendimiento mutuo.</p><p>Acto seguido, Trunks se volvió y disparó.</p><p>El ojo derecho del adolescente se contrajo involuntariamente mientras bajaba el rifle y miraba al doctor tsufuru caído sin ningún remordimiento. Vegeta revisó la violencia con un desinterés familiar y asintió complacido antes de regresar a la puerta. Se asomó otra vez y Trunks se dio cuenta vagamente de que él le decía algo que no podía registrar del todo, solo atinó a inclinar la cabeza con una morbosa curiosidad cuando vio el charco de sangre que se extendía debajo del cuerpo. Vaya, era roja como la suya...</p><p>—Oye, muchacho, apúrate —le siseó Vegeta a unos oídos sordos—. Tenemos que formar fila con ellos antes de que nos encuentren aquí y descubran nuestra identidad.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras se recordaba que el hombre tenía que morir.</p><p>—¿Me estás oyendo, muchacho? ¡Te dejaré aquí para que los tsufurus te destrocen si no te mueves, ahora!</p><p>Todos aquí, todos tenían que morir.</p><p>—¡TRUNKS!</p><p>Trunks parpadeó y salió del trance, al fin se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se apartó del cadáver solo para prácticamente pisar al otro en la habitación. Se estremeció tanto al tener que caminar sobre la sangre que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y casi cayó sobre esta. Apretó los dientes mientras se obligaba a cojear hacia su padre, el dolor había disminuido, pero seguía presente.</p><p>—Lo siento —murmuró avergonzado. Vegeta apartó la mirada de la apertura en la puerta y observó a su hijo en silencio: parecía estoico y para nada afectado con lo sucedido, pero Vegeta perfeccionó esa fachada cuando era un niño y pudo ver a través de esta. El muchacho era tan transparente como el cristal: su moral y su cordura se desmoronaban minuto a minuto. Demonios, unos años más de esto y sería igual a él.</p><p>Al pensarlo, un músculo de su mandíbula se contrajo y apartó la mirada otra vez.</p><p>—Vámonos, muchacho. Los tsufurus quieren guerra, es hora de que les demos una.</p>
<hr/><p>Trunks nunca había sentido tanto calor en su vida. Levantó la vista un poco para ver los dos soles brillando en el cielo. Era apropiado que estuvieran parados en la arena en este momento, porque se sentía como si se hallaran en un desierto.</p><p>Al mirar a su derecha, a unos cinco hombres de distancia de él, vio a su padre. Todos se habían alineado en una cuadrícula perfecta, de pie en posición de atención como si fueran máquinas en lugar de hombres, con él y Vegeta formados de la parte posterior. Trunks entrecerró los ojos cuando el sudor cayó por sus párpados y miró de nuevo a su padre, pero él lo estaba ignorando.</p><p>Más que nada, deseaba haberle preguntado cómo demonios podría hablarle usando solo su mente. Intentó trasmitirle sus pensamientos tanto como pudo, pero Vegeta no lo escuchaba o solo lo ignoraba. Ambas cosas eran igual de probables. Lo que Trunks en verdad quería saber era por qué estaban allí afuera. Todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en el plan que él tuviera.</p><p>Al menos, estaba completamente seguro de que tendría uno.</p><p>El corazón de Trunks latía con fuerza por la ansiedad cuando de pronto un rugido atravesó al ejército de los tsufurus haciéndole dirigir su atención hacia el frente. Bastante lejos pudo ver que Ares caminaba delante de sus hombres en la cima de una plataforma elevada. A su derecha, sintió que aumentaba el ki de Vegeta.</p><p><em>—Hermanos. —</em>La voz de Ares resonó con fuerza, lo que tranquilizó al instante a todos—. <em>Estamos aquí para librar una guerra contra el mal en el universo, los despiadados saiyayíns... ¿están preparados para ganar la buena batalla?</em></p><p>Entusiasmados y listos para morir por él, todos —excepto dos— rugieron su aprobación.</p><p>
  <em>—Pero antes de vengarnos de Vegeta y de su despreciable raza, debemos enfrentar un mal aún mayor... parece que uno o quizás más de los hombres de Frízer están aquí. Les pregunto, ¿están listos para la guerra y para vengar la sangre inocente de nuestras familias y de nuestros amigos derramada por esos monstruos?</em>
</p><p>Los oídos de Vegeta zumbaron cuando todos rugieron de nuevo en una frenética afirmación. Él se burló ante eso, ya que pensaba que estos tontos estaban delirando si imaginaban que tenían una oportunidad contra quien sea que hubiera llegado. Incluso los soldados de menor rango en el ejército de Frízer podrían destruir a esta patética excusa de fuerza militar. Si Frízer envió a uno de sus tenientes de alto rango —o peor aún, a un miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu—, entonces todos los que se encontraban allí estarían muertos.</p><p>Incluyéndolo, aceptó de mala gana.</p><p>En especial él.</p><p>Ares examinó fríamente a sus hombres a través de su casco mientras recibía una lluvia de vítores y rugidos. <em>Sé que estás aquí, Vegeta,</em> pensó furioso y trató de elegir a dos soldados que se vieran en las peores condiciones. Había cometido el error de suponer que todo lo que los saiyayíns sabían hacer era purgar planetas y seguir las órdenes de Frízer. Subestimó la inteligencia del príncipe y ahora tenía las manos manchadas de sangre por ese error. <em>¿Dónde estás, cobarde?</em></p><p>Ares se quitó el casco y lo alzó frente a sus hombres.</p><p>
  <em>—Todos, levanten sus cascos y repitan después de mí...</em>
</p><p>Trunks apretó los dientes cuando los soldados a su alrededor siguieron el ejemplo de su líder. Ni él ni Vegeta movieron un músculo. Los de Vegeta estaban tan contraídos por la tensión que los huesos le dolían. Como sabía que no les quedaba tiempo, el príncipe cerró los ojos y juró en silencio por el honor de su familia que no perdería esta pelea. Él iba a terminar lo que sus antepasados comenzaron así sea lo último que hiciera en su vida.</p><p><em>—Hey —</em>dijo el soldado parado a la derecha de Vegeta y lo empujó con su rifle. Vegeta abrió lentamente sus ojos inyectados de sangre con una intensión asesina<em>—, ordenó que levantemos nuestros cas…</em></p><p>Vegeta jaló por el rifle al sorprendido y despistado soldado, luego hizo girar el arma de tal manera que la boca del cañón quedó bien colocada debajo de la barbilla del hombre y disparó. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que el cuerpo sin vida cayó desplomado y, para entonces, él ya había detenido al soldado que estuvo parado a sus espaldas, le había roto el cuello de una forma tan brutal que casi le arrancó la cabeza.</p><p>Vegeta se enderezó poco a poco mientras los soldados a su alrededor retrocedían en estado de pánico con los rifles apuntándole. Ellos comenzaron a proferir insultos y muy pronto, la atención de todos se dirigió hacia él. El orgulloso príncipe los miró con desprecio, alzó la mano, se quitó el casco y lo dejó caer en la arena. Arrojó su rifle a un lado, no estaba dispuesto a usarlo por más tiempo. Todavía inadvertido, Trunks se quedó quieto, solo observaba. Bajó la mano derecha e hizo un puño para tratar de reunir su ki.</p><p>Vegeta se dio la vuelta y miró la forma en la que Ares se acercaba con una expresión tal en sus ojos oscuros, que lo hacía ver como si hubiera terminado por caer en la locura con la que había estado coqueteando toda su vida. Sonrió y cruzó los brazos tranquilamente como si fueran los dos únicos allí y no se encontrara superado en número.</p><p>—Al fin te muestras, asesino —gruñó Ares.</p><p>—Pelea como un hombre, muéstrales lo débil que eres. —Se burló Vegeta, su sonrisa se volvió siniestra—. O puedes rendirte ahora, inclinarte a mis pies y llamarme Gran Vegeta. Podría perdonar a uno o dos de tus hombres si me brindas ese respeto.</p><p>Ares soltó una risa de desprecio cuando estuvo a un metro y medio del príncipe saiyayín. </p><p>—¿Rendirme? ¿Por qué me rendiría ante un hombre muerto?</p><p>Vegeta abrió la boca para responder justo en el momento en que la poca energía que quedaba en su cuerpo terminó por desaparecer. Sin poder hacer nada, cayó de rodillas, se apoyó en el piso con ambas manos y su visión se nubló. Ares sonrió mientras Trunks respiraba con dificultad en su casco, su cara se tornó roja por el dolor y el agotamiento cuando de pronto un tenue resplandor amarillo rodeó su puño. Si no fuera por los malditos grilletes de metal que drenaban su ki, habría convertido a todos los que estaban allí en cenizas.</p><p>—No te queda mucho tiempo, saiyayín, ¿por qué no te rindes? —Ares lo miró con desdén. Vegeta se rio por lo bajo antes de que esa risa se transformara poco a poco en una ruidosa y maniática carcajada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y siguió riendo como un loco mientras Trunks lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba convencido de que su padre finalmente había perdido la razón. Todos los tsufurus que lo rodeaban se miraron con temor, sus rifles todavía lo apuntaban cuando Ares dio un amenazador paso para acercarse más—. ¿Qué te causa gracia? —Demando saber.</p><p>—Todos los que están aquí van a morir —dijo Vegeta entre risas.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño, su corazón latía con fuerza por la preocupación cuando de repente sintió un nivel de poder diferente. Miró hacia arriba. De pie donde Ares había estado dirigiéndose a su ejército, estaba un saiyayín enfurecido. En su mano derecha levitaba una esfera blanca de energía que palpitaba.</p><p>—¡Oigan, fenómenos! —gritó Nappa llamando la atención de todos. El saiyayín gruñó, la vena en su sien latía con intensidad mientras la esfera de energía se hacía más fuerte—. ¡Alcen la vista!</p><p>Nappa se echó hacia atrás para lanzar la esfera de energía al cielo donde explotó en una cegadora luz blanca.</p><p>Todos los que miraron directo a la luz se quemaron las retinas en el acto, a excepción de un adolescente mestizo que quedó completamente hipnotizado por esta. Sin aliento por el profundo y primitivo llamado en su sangre que nunca había sentido antes, Trunks dio un tambaleante paso hacia atrás.</p><p>Todavía de rodillas e ignorando a los hombres cegados que gritaban a su alrededor, Vegeta miró la luz. Sus caninos se agrandaron y sus pupilas parecieron desaparecer por completo, todo su cuerpo palpitó involuntariamente al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Ares, que se había olvidado del príncipe, se volvió y al instante supo lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>—¡Atrápenlo! ¡No permitan que haga la transformación! —gritó señalando a Vegeta. Los soldados que todavía tenían los medios para escucharlo se volvieron para dispararle a Vegeta justo cuando el pelaje rompía su piel. Ellos fueron incinerados al instante por una violenta ráfaga de energía de Trunks antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer algo. Con una habilidad excepcional, controló la ráfaga para que Vegeta quedara ileso. Ares retrocedió y miró a Trunks completamente atónito. El adolescente levantó la mano, se quitó el casco y tomó una bocanada de aire fresco, su cabello lavanda estaba oscurecido por el sudor y pegado a su frente.</p><p>Esa fue toda la distracción que el príncipe necesitaba.</p><p>Vegeta liberó un grito furioso que en pocos segundos se convirtió en un rugido crudo y animal. Creció desproporcionadamente mientras todos a su alrededor se mostraban como lo que en realidad eran y huyeron aterrorizados. El uniforme tsufuru de Vegeta se hizo trizas en el acto, los grilletes de metal que había estado usando se rompieron como si fueran de plástico y se quedó solo con su pantalón azul oscuro original y sus botas blancas. Trunks dejó caer su casco a un lado antes de perder la fuerza de su pierna menos dañada y cayó hacia atrás. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio como los ojos de Vegeta se ponían rojos como la sangre y el pelaje lo cubría por completo. Nunca había sido testigo de algo así en su vida, solo recordaba las historias que escuchó de Gohan. Volvió la vista, Nappa también estaba haciendo la misma transformación, su uniforme saiyayín se expandió fácilmente con su tamaño.</p><p>Nappa y Vegeta se miraron a la cara antes de que lanzaran unos rugidos poderosos al unísono.</p><p>La mitad del ejército tsufuru perdió de inmediato todo su deseo de pelear "la buena batalla" y salió corriendo para salvarse mientras la histeria llenaba el aire. El resto comenzó a disparar sus rifles con desesperación cuando los dos saiyayíns comenzaron a aplastar a todos los que se movían. Trunks estaba completamente impresionado por la facilidad con la que tanto Vegeta como Nappa caminaban a pesar de su tamaño. Ninguno de los dos tuvo ninguna dificultad para esquivar los rayos láser disparados por los rifles tsufurus. Podría haber jurado que escuchó a Vegeta reír mientras pisaba con su enorme pie a un grupo de tsufurus que huían, matándolos al instante.</p><p>De repente, en medio de un respiro, una enorme y poderosa mano se acercó a él y lo agarró con fuerza. La sangre se le heló. Impresionado y aterrorizado, solo atinó a luchar en vano mientras Vegeta lo levantaba para ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos.</p><p>—¡Qué estás haciendo, padre! —le gritó Trunks mirando a unos ojos rojos que nunca tendría la oportunidad de interpretar—. ¡Estoy de tu lado!</p><p>Vegeta miró al adolescente que estaba seguro de que esta vez, su padre cumpliría con la amenaza de matarlo. Trunks apretó los dientes cuando Vegeta llevó su otra enorme mano hacia él y colocó dos dedos a los lados de su cuello para aplicar presión. El adolescente cerró los ojos y se dijo que no debería sentirse traicionado, su padre le había dicho que le haría pagar por ponerlo en esta situación. Demasiado agotado para defenderse, esperó la presión aplastante que lo mataría.</p><p>No hace falta decir que quedó estupefacto cuando Vegeta aplicó solo la presión necesaria para romper el grillete en su cuello que le drenaba el ki. Sorprendido, miró a la criatura que lo sostenía y podría haber jurado que vio una sonrisa.</p><p>—No me eres útil con esas cosas sobre ti, muchacho —retumbó la criatura con una voz profunda. Trunks no pudo evitar el alivio que lo recorrió, ya sentía la diferencia de no tener esa cosa alrededor de su cuello. A Vegeta le tomó solo unos segundos más romper los grilletes en las manos de su hijo como si no fueran nada, solo percibió unas leves cosquillas al contacto con su pelaje.</p><p>—Ayuda a Nappa a limpiar este desastre —le ordenó el príncipe mientras lo bajaba hasta que lo soltó en el suelo.</p><p>—¿Que vas a hacer? —preguntó Trunks, pero el Vegeta ya se había alejado. Suponiendo que su padre era capaz de cuidarse solo, Trunks bajó la mirada hacia su mano derecha. Con poco esfuerzo, formó una poderosa esfera azul de ki. Sonrió satisfecho.</p><p>¡Así estaba mejor!</p><p>Mientras tanto, después de haber visto la legendaria transformación ózaru de cerca, Ares decidió que no quería ser parte de todo esto. En algún punto, su plan maestro de venganza le estalló en el rostro. No tenía idea de cómo sucedido, había pasado años planeando la caída de Vegeta y todo salió según lo previsto. Incluso su hijo, el heredero al trono y un muchacho que nunca supo que existía, se vio completamente envuelto en su venganza. Las estrellas se habían alineado a la perfección y era solo cuestión de tiempo.</p><p>Ahora, al escuchar los gritos angustiados de sus hombres siendo masacrados por unas implacables ráfagas de ki y aplastados por monstruos que parecían simios, Ares decidió tomar su última opción: la retirada.</p><p>Irrumpió en uno de los departamentos científicos de su base militar y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el ordenador en el centro de la sala. Sin perder el tiempo, abrió uno de los paneles de control y dio la orden de salida de una nave espacial.</p><p>Eso fue lo más lejos que llegó, ya que una pared explotó de repente y cayó hecha pedazos. Más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar, una gigantesca mano lo alcanzó y lo agarró.</p><p>—Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —gruñó Vegeta mientras sacaba a Ares del edificio y lo levantaba. Lo apretó con fuerza y se rio cuando sintió que la armadura se rompía bajo el poder de su agarre—. Puedo oler tu miedo a kilómetros de distancia, tsufuru.</p><p>—Te maldigo, saiyayín. —Ares escupió las palabras antes de sentir que el agarre de Vegeta aumentaba despiadadamente. El tsufuru tosió sangre en respuesta, su armadura cedió y ejerció una presión extraordinaria sobre sus costillas.</p><p>—Oye, ¿no se suponía que tu armadura era impenetrable? Estoy decepcionado. —La voz de Vegeta retumbó. El príncipe levantó la otra mano, le quitó el casco como si fuera un juguete y se rio a carcajadas.</p><p>—Cobarde —dijo Ares con un ojo cerrado por un dolor insoportable—. ¡Lucha conmigo sin esa transformación!</p><p>—¿A quién llamas cobarde, idiota? —gruñó Vegeta apretándolo aún más fuerte—. ¡Me encerraste como a un animal y me envenenaste!</p><p>—¿Qué, tienes miedo de perder? Deberías. —Ares se burló para empujarlo. Si Vegeta era conocido por algo más que por su crueldad, era por su orgullo. Al saber que estaba cerca de ser aplastado hasta la muerte, siguió empujándolo por la desesperación—. Me entrenaron en… —escupió sangre mientras Vegeta aplicaba una fuerza de trituración de huesos—… técnicas de energía. No eres rival para mí.</p><p>Era una mentira descarada, pero era un hombre desesperado.</p><p>Enfurecido por el descarado desafío y peligrosamente cerca de perder la razón, Vegeta liberó a Ares, que cayó desde casi siete metros de altura. El príncipe se volvió hacia la luz del cielo y rugió con furia llamando la atención de Trunks y de Nappa. Los dos detuvieron sus ataques despiadados para ver al príncipe. Vegeta extendió una mano hacia la luz con la palma extendida y la cerró en un puño. La luz explotó y, esta vez, Trunks tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado o habría quedado ciego en el acto.</p><p>Ares hizo una mueca de dolor cuando rodó en la arena y se agarró las costillas. No muy lejos de él se hallaban los restos aplastados del una vez orgulloso ejército que construyó desde cero. Tosió sangre, no tenía fuerzas para pararse.</p><p>—¿Qué estabas diciendo?</p><p>Los ojos de Ares se ampliaron cuando vio que Vegeta se aproximaba a él. Había perdido la transformación, el saiyayín que parecía indestructible hace solo unos momentos, ahora se veía como un completo desastre. Se había quedado sin energía, caminaba a fuerza de puro odio, pero Vegeta nunca había rechazado un desafío en su vida. Respirando pesadamente, con solo un ojo abierto y agarrándose el costado del torso que ahora estaba horriblemente ampollado por las quemaduras, se tambaleó hacia su enemigo.</p><p>Ares se obligó a ponerse de pie con mucho dolor y asumió poco a poco una inestable postura de lucha. En el fondo, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra un Vegeta en su máxima potencia, pero el príncipe herido frente a él estaba lejos del cien por ciento. Un golpe de suerte por aquí o por allá y podría tener una oportunidad.</p><p>Vegeta escupió una bocanada de sangre en la arena y sonrió. </p><p>—Espero que estés listo para morir, tsufuru. Te lo juro, haré que tus últimos momentos sean lo más dolorosos posible.</p><p>—Cuando estés listo, sai…</p><p>Vegeta desapareció y reapareció detrás de Ares, lo agarró de su cabello rojo y lo dobló hacia atrás dejándolo con media palabra en la boca. Antes de que Ares pudiera darse cuenta de que Vegeta estaba detrás de él, el príncipe le dio un puñetazo directo en el esternón y se rio por la forma en que su enemigo cayó y se retorció en la arena.</p><p>—Pensé que serías un desafío —resopló—. Qué desperdicio de tiempo.</p><p>Vegeta se inclinó con una mueca de dolor y agarró a Ares por el cabello nuevamente para forzarlo a levantarse. No le quedaba mucha energía, así que pensó hacerlo más rápido de lo habitual. Tan pronto como decidió sacar a Ares de su miseria de una vez por todas, se encontró con un puñado de arena tirado directo a sus ojos. Soltó a Ares, se llevó las manos a la cara gritando maldiciones y retrocedió un par de pasos. Como había comprado unos preciosos segundos, Ares abrió un compartimento en la armadura que cubría su antebrazo y presionó el botón que estaba allí.</p><p>—¡Basura inmunda, voy a molerte a golpes hasta que quedes irreconocible! —gritó Vegeta con una rabia aterradora y se tambaleó hacia Ares. Completamente lívido ahora, se agachó para levantar a su enemigo por el cabello. Ares solo se rio de él de la misma manera que Vegeta se había reído antes.</p><p>—Vamos, —Ares se burló de él hablando con la boca llena de sangre, el príncipe retiró su mano—, mátame, eso no te salvará.</p><p>Vegeta vaciló ante eso, sus ojos rojos como la sangre se entrecerraron.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Ares le sonrió y Vegeta ya sabía que no le gustaría lo que iba a oír. </p><p>—Imaginé que había una posibilidad de que esto pasara. Mis hombres colocaron una bomba en el manto interno de este planeta. Ya la activé, este planeta va a explotar. —Se rio—. Al final gano yo.</p><p>Los labios de Vegeta se contrajeron por una esquina y soltó a Ares que cayó en la arena riendo todo el camino. El príncipe levantó una mano temblorosa hacia su enemigo, convocó toda la energía que le quedaba y comenzó a descargar una ráfaga de ki tras otra y tras otra, una y otra y otra vez más. Incluso cuando la risa de Ares había muerto hace mucho, Vegeta siguió disparando con los dientes apretados todo el tiempo. Haber llegado tan lejos solo para ser superado al final hizo que algo dentro de él se rompiera.</p><p>No dejó de disparar hasta que una mano lo sujetó por la muñeca.</p><p>—Hey, ya fue suficiente —dijo Trunks—. Guarda tu fuerza.</p><p>—Tenemos que irnos, Vegeta —agregó Nappa.</p><p>Como si fuera una señal, el suelo debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar con violencia como si fuera un terremoto. La fuerza de la onda derribó a los tres saiyayíns.</p><p>—¡El planeta va a explotar, tenemos que salir de aquí! ¿Dónde diablos están las vainas espaciales? —le gritó Vegeta a Nappa.</p><p>—¡Ya vienen!</p><p>Finalmente, los temblores cesaron. El alivio duró solo unos segundos antes de que los tres pudieran distinguir una explosión a la distancia. Trunks se obligó a ponerse de pie, todavía tenía la pierna entumecida y con todo, su fuerza estaba volviendo a paso lento. Se giró y le ofreció una mano a su padre, pero Vegeta la apartó obstinadamente. Él levantó la cabeza y le dio a Trunks una mirada fría a través de su ojo bueno.</p><p>—No vas a volver con nosotros, muchacho.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó Trunks muy sorprendido—. Pero…</p><p>Fueron interrumpidos por tres vainas espaciales que se estrellaron contra la arena a unos diez metros de ellos. Vegeta no podía creer lo mucho que extrañaba a esas cosas.</p><p>—Tenemos que salir de este planeta —insistió Nappa mientras giraba para levantar a Vegeta sin pedirle permiso. El príncipe gruñó molesto, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo por sí mismo. Él se volvió e hizo contacto visual con Trunks.</p><p>—Quiero que te vayas, muchacho —le dijo sin rodeos, sus rasgos formaron su familiar ceño fruncido—. Solo da la orden verbal y dile a la computadora a qué planeta quieres ir. No me importa a dónde vayas, pero asegúrate de que nunca te vuelva a ver, porque si lo hago, te juro que te mataré yo mismo, ¿entendiste?</p><p>Trunks miró con el rostro inexpresivo a Vegeta, no podía creer lo que oía. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, su padre todavía lo odiaba. Veía ese odio tan claro como el día y no pudo evitar que la decepción se instalara en su interior. Había tenido la impresión de que Vegeta, al menos, llegó a tolerar su existencia en lugar de despreciarla, pero parecía que estaba más que equivocado...</p><p>Nappa le lanzó a Trunks una mirada de disculpa antes de empujar al príncipe completamente exhausto que sostenía. </p><p>—Tenemos que irnos, Vegeta. Tú también, muchacho, a menos que quieras freírte en este planeta.</p><p>—Sí —murmuró Trunks y comenzó a cojear detrás de ellos tan rápido como pudo mientras se oía otra explosión. En realidad, debería haber estado contento con esto, al fin podría ir a la Tierra. ¿Acaso importaba lo que Vegeta pensara de él?</p><p>Trunks se subió a su vaina espacial e instintivamente miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera explosivos plantados. Las luces parpadearon tan pronto como la puerta se aseguró detrás de él. Se produjo otra explosión y el suelo comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Trunks cerró los ojos con fuerza, los frotó con dos de sus dedos y trató de recordar la orden.</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
  <strong>¿Destino?</strong>
</p><p>—Este… —tartamudeó con cansancio. Fuera de su vaina, escuchó que las vainas de Vegeta y Nappa despegaban. Perdió su línea de pensamiento por completo cuando su mente volvió a su padre. ¿Se metería en problemas con Frízer si el planeta fuera destruido? La preocupación le oprimió el pecho ante la idea.</p><p><em>—</em><strong>¿Destino? </strong><em>—</em>lo incitóla computadora de nuevo.</p><p>—Oh, claro. Mmm, establece el destino al planeta Tierra.</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
  <strong>Destino establecido hacia el planeta Tierra, galaxia número siete, sector sur. Confirmar o negar.</strong>
</p><p>—Sí, está bien, vámonos —siseó Trunks con impaciencia. Al instante su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia atrás en su asiento cuando la vaina espacial despegó.</p><p>
  <em>—</em>
  <strong>Destino establecido. La duración del viaje califica para sueño inducido si el usuario lo desea.</strong>
</p><p>Fue justo en ese momento. Ni bien la oscuridad del universo apareció por su ventana circular, un brillante destello de luz estalló haciendo que Trunks levantara la mano para protegerse los ojos. Agotado, se echó hacia atrás y finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro profundo. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y descansar cuando vio un botón familiar en el panel de control. Era el botón que había usado para desconectar las comunicaciones antes.</p><p>Lo miró por unos segundos, tentado. Sería un error escuchar a Nappa y a Vegeta sin una invitación. ¿Qué haría su madre si estuviera aquí?</p><p>Trunks presionó el botón.</p><p>—… sabias y no me lo dijiste? —La voz iracunda de su padre apareció. Su tono agresivo hizo que Trunks se estremeciera.</p><p>—Lo siento, Vegeta, le prometí a tu padre que haría lo posible por cuidar de su linaje.</p><p>Todo quedó en silencio durante unos diez minutos. Trunks se estaba quedando dormido cuando la voz de Nappa lo despertó abruptamente.</p><p>—¿Crees que fue una buena idea dejar ir al muchacho, Vegeta? Era muy poderoso.</p><p>Un muy despierto Trunks esperó la respuesta. Finalmente, después de unos cinco minutos, la voz exhausta de Vegeta se escuchó.</p><p>—No importa. Mi carne y sangre no servirá a Frízer, no mientras viva.</p><p>—Sí, bueno, el bastardo no debe estar muy contento con nosotros en este momento.</p><p>—Qué novedad. —Fue la respuesta entre dientes.</p><p>—Sí, pero están diciendo que desertamos, ¿qué vamos a…</p><p>—Nappa, cállate y déjame dormir —respondió Vegeta, su voz se oía cansada.</p><p>Ese fue el fin de la conversación. Trunks se inclinó y presionó el botón para apagar el intercomunicador. Unos segundos después, se frotó los ojos cuando su mente se llenó con un sinfín de pensamientos. El que su padre le pidiera que se fuera y que no regresara, no parecía ser producto del odio, al menos, no del todo. Si bien normalmente hubiera estado emocionado, en cambio, ahora se sentía muy preocupado. Era probable que Vegeta sería reprendido otra vez por Frízer debido a algo que fue principalmente su culpa. El estómago se le revolvió ante la idea de que la lagartija pudiera mandar todo al diablo en esta ocasión y lo matara como si no fuera nada. ¿Podría vivir sin saber lo que le esperaba a su padre?</p><p>En un simple momento de claridad, se dio cuenta de que no, no podía.</p><p>Trunks en ese instante cambió de rumbo y regresó.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Libertad o muerte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo once</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Libertad o muerte</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando...</p><p>—No me tomes por tonto —le advirtió una voz calmada y mortal—. Sé que diste la orden, tú hiciste esto, ¡tiene tu nombre escrito por todas partes!</p><p>—Esas acusaciones me están ofendiendo. Para ser honesto, me siento herido y completamente destruido por tu falta de confian…</p><p>—Ahórrate el maldito teatro, Frízer. Aparte de mis hombres, solo los tuyos tienen el poder para destruir un planeta como Rithica.</p><p>—Ah, sí, mis hombres son bastante fuertes, ¿no?</p><p>—Establecimos las reglas de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio juntos y tú las rompiste. Rithica era uno de MIS planetas, estaba en MI cuadrante en el sector norte. Tú enviaste a tus hombres para destruirlo, ¿y ahora tienes la audacia de negar lo que has hecho?</p><p>—¡Dios mío!, qué dramático. Te aseguro que no ordené destruir el planeta del que tanto vociferas. De hecho, nunca había oído hablar de él hasta ahora.</p><p>—Mis hombres vieron tres de TUS vainas espaciales abandonando el planeta. ¡Y no hace mucho tiempo, uno de mis planetas fue misteriosamente purgado y no hay señales de quién fue el responsable!</p><p>Frízer se rio en voz baja, pero el agarre de sus manos que estaban entrelazadas detrás de su espalda aumentó con una rabia apenas contenida.</p><p>—Mi querido y precioso hermano, ¿puedo sugerirte que tus hombres pasen menos tiempo rastreando vainas espaciales al azar y más tiempo protegiendo los planetas de tu cuadrante? Quizás en lugar de despotricar por una pérdida tan pequeña, una en la que no tengo nada que ver, sería mejor que te concentres en gobernar esa pequeñez que llamas imperio.</p><p>—No sé cuál es tu juego —siseó Cooler por el rastreador de Frízer—, pero esto termina ahora. Si veo otra de tus vainas espaciales en mi cuadrante, nuestra tregua termina, ¿entiendes lo que digo, hermano? </p><p>—Eso sonó como una amenaza —respondió Frízer con calma, aunque sus ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en unas rendijas furiosas—. ¿Es una amenaza, Cooler?</p><p>—Es una advertencia.</p><p>—No me gustan las advertencias.</p><p>—Bueno, no veo con buenos ojos que los planetas rentables en mi cuadrante sean destruidos y estoy seguro de que a nuestro padre no le agradará que le faltes el respeto a las reglas que hemos establecido. Una de ellas fue que te mantengas alejado de mi cuadrante, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?</p><p>Frízer miró por la ventana de su nave insignia a la vasta extensión del espacio. Era cierto que había aceptado quedarse fuera de las regiones del universo que le pertenecían a su hermano mayor, principalmente debido a que quería mantener a Cooler calmado y a raya, no porque le temiera, sino porque era un fastidio.</p><p>Sin embargo, sin que el hijo mayor de Cold lo supiera, Frízer había estado rompiendo ese acuerdo de forma inteligente y encubierta durante años. Cooler no tenía los instintos naturales de Frízer para gobernar y muchas cosas pasaron desapercibidas, un hecho que el tirano capitalizó una y otra vez. Si Frízer encontraba un planeta rentable en el cuadrante de su hermano al que Cooler no le hubiera prestado mucha atención, enviaba a sus hombres a purgarlo, luego vendía el planeta, cosechaba las ganancias y de nuevo enviaba a sus hombres a purgarlo. El ciclo se repetiría hasta que Cooler finalmente se aventuraba por allí. En ese momento Frízer retrocedía y fijaba su mirada en otro lado.</p><p>Rithica era el siguiente planeta en el que Frízer había puesto sus ojos, era pequeño, aislado y tenía una abundante vida silvestre y vegetación. Cooler nunca habría notado la interferencia de su hermano si el maldito planeta no hubiera sido destruido.</p><p>—Te repito que no ordené nada de eso —dijo Frízer con una voz engañosamente tranquila. No era una mentira, después de todo. La orden había sido que purgaran el planeta, no que lo destruyeran. Su cola se movió de un lado al otro a un ritmo peligroso mientras continuaba—, pero como muestra de la bondad de mi corazón, iniciaré mi propia investigación para descubrir quién es él responsable de este terrible hecho.</p><p>—Hazlo y recuerda lo que te dije.</p><p>—Fue un placer conversar contigo, hermano —le aseguró Frízer con una falsa cortesía antes de presionar un botón en su rastreador para finalizar la transmisión. Su mirada se volvió asesina cuando presionó el botón unas cuantas veces más—. ¿Zabón?</p><p>La voz de su mano derecha llegó dos segundos después.</p><p>—¿Dígame, Gran Frízer?</p><p>—Ven de inmediato.</p><p>—En seguida, Gran Frízer.</p><p>La cola de Frízer se agitaba de forma rítmica detrás de él mientras reflexionaba sobre cómo esto cambiaría las cosas. Ahora que su hermano había comenzado a comprender su juego, iba a ser mucho más difícil robar planetas de su cuadrante. Probablemente tendría que matar a Cooler, a lo cual no se oponía. De todos modos, eso era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero tal acto requeriría de mucha planificación para no llamar la atención de su padre y tenía otros asuntos que atender.</p><p>No hace falta decir que no se sentía contento.</p><p>Las puertas metálicas se abrieron detrás de él. Zabón entró, se arrodilló sobre el suelo de mármol en una pierna y observó la espalda de su señor con cautela. A pesar de que él era quien inspeccionaba la logística de dirigir el ejército de Frízer, no estaba por encima de las reprimendas. Reconoció el tono del tirano en su rastreador y ya sabía que él había hablado con Cooler. Todos en el ejército de Frízer odiaban a su hermano mayor porque lo sacaba de quicio y eso, por lo general, significaba cosas muy malas para ellos.</p><p>Frízer se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a Zabón con las manos aún entrelazadas en la espalda. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, la curiosidad cruzó por sus rasgos cuando preguntó:</p><p>—Zabón, refréscame la memoria, ¿a quién le diste la misión de purgar Rithica?</p><p>—Le di esa asignación, así como la de Liyana, a los saiyayíns, Gran Frízer.</p><p>—¿A los cuatro?</p><p>—Sí, señor.</p><p>—Ya veo —reflexionó Frízer y cayó ensimismado en sus pensamientos.</p><p>Todos estos problemas, solo porque cuatro saiyayíns en particular no habían completado una simple y rutinaria misión de purga. El planeta ni siquiera estaba lleno de guerreros, no existía una razón para este fracaso ante sus ojos. Después de todo, había tomado medidas para asegurarse de que fuera de su ejército, Vegeta no tuviera rival en el universo. Él personalmente le enseñó cómo ser cruel y despiadado. Eso significaba que solo había una explicación lógica para que la misión no se completara de forma correcta.</p><p>Traición.</p><p>Frízer se enderezó y lentamente se volvió a dar la vuelta para mirar por la ventana. No había escapado de su atención que Vegeta estuvo minando su autoridad mucho más de lo acostumbrado en estos días. Él mismo era el que lo golpeaba hasta prácticamente matarlo después de cada infracción y le perdonaba la vida cuando habría acabado con casi todos los demás bajo su dominio, pero el saiyayín no lo <em>entendía </em>y ahora su insubordinación le había costado la oportunidad de robarle planetas rentables a su hermano.</p><p>Era completamente inaceptable y Vegeta iba a pagar con su sangre.</p><p>—Cancela la purga de Liyana. No nos aventuraremos en ese cuadrante del sector norte hasta que me ocupe de otros asuntos, pero ahora tienes una nueva misión, Zabón —dijo Frízer finalmente, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y malvados—. Quiero que me traigas las cabezas de Nappa, de Raditz y de ese saiyayín mestizo dentro de las próximas veinte horas para poder aplastar sus cráneos con mi pie. Y en cuanto a Vegeta, quiero que lo encuentres y me lo traigas vivo. Tengo algo muy especial planeado para mi mascota favorita.</p><p>—Pero ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sobrevivieran a la explosión…</p><p>—Oh, sí, sobrevivieron. Están allá afuera en algún lugar, todos ellos. Pero si no están aquí dentro de las próximas veinte horas, será tú cráneo el que aplastaré con mi pie, ¿he sido claro, Zabón?</p><p>—Gran Frízer —comenzó Zabón intentando que el pánico no se notara en su voz. Fue en vano cuando sus palabras salieron precipitadas—, hemos estado tratando de rastrear a Vegeta y a sus hombres por algún tiempo. Sus vainas espaciales originales desaparecieron del radar casi tan pronto como se marcharon a su misión de purga. Nappa se registró hace varios días y se llevó algunas vainas espaciales nuevas a Rithica, pero el seguimiento de esas vainas fue interrumpido por algún tipo de interferencia electromagnética cuando el planeta explotó.</p><p>—Entonces investiga sus rastreadores —dijo Frízer como si fuera obvio.</p><p>—Ya lo hicimos, Gran Frízer. Solo los rastreadores de Vegeta y Nappa siguen en línea, pero tienen algún tipo de encriptación que nuestro equipo de técnicos no puede descifrar. Por eso no podemos determinar su ubicación ni comunicarnos con ellos.</p><p>Vegeta debía de haber manipulado las vainas espaciales y los rastreadores, dedujo Frízer. El saiyayín sabía muy bien que era contrario a las reglas hacer tales cosas. Sí, la traición parecía estar en el horizonte y era mejor que se ocupara de eso ahora.</p><p>—Bueno, entonces te sugiero que te pongas a trabajar para que puedas cumplir con tu fecha límite —dijo, ya planeaba lo que iba a hacer para acabar con Vegeta de una vez por todas.</p><p>La cara de Zabón palideció un poco mientras se preguntaba en silencio si Frízer escuchó siquiera una palabra de lo que acababa de decir. Se aclaró la garganta.</p><p>—Gran Frízer, los saiyayíns podrían estar en cualquier lugar ahora. Necesitamos más tiempo para encontrarlos. Señor, su fecha límite es... —Luchó por encontrar las palabras antes de añadir—. Imposible de cumplir.</p><p>—Lo siento, ¿podrías hablar más alto y pronunciar mejor, Zabón? No creo haber escuchado esa última parte bien —le pidió Frízer mientras enroscaba y desenroscada su cola amenazadoramente.</p><p>Zabón sabía que no había nada de malo con la audición del tirano. Bajó la mirada y cedió.</p><p>—... Traeré las cabezas de tres saiyayíns y un príncipe destronado aquí en las próximas veinte horas, Gran Frízer.</p><p>—Ah, ahora puedo escucharte claramente. Pero recuerda, Zabón, quiero a Vegeta con vida. Estaré muy, muy disgustado si me lo traes muerto, ¿entiendes?</p><p>—Sí, Gran Frízer.</p><p>—Bien, entonces ponte a trabajar.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Libertad o muerte, Nappa, o lo uno o lo otro. Pase lo que pase, el reinado de Frízer sobre nosotros se termina hoy.</em>
</p><p>Nappa tomó una respiración profunda y ansiosa mientras reflexionaba sobre las últimas palabras de Vegeta. Era la opinión —correcta— de su príncipe de que ambos debían darse por muertos si regresaban al planeta base de Frízer, así que lo mejor era huir ahora que se podía. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Era todo o nada; si los atraparan, seguro los matarían. La cola de Nappa se tensó de manera inconsciente alrededor de su cintura. Las apuestas se hallaban en su punto más alto ahora con Vegeta y Frízer conociéndose muy bien. La única diferencia era que Frízer tenía un ejército completo a su disposición, en cambio, solo había tres hombres del lado de Vegeta.</p><p>Bueno... dos ahora.</p><p>Nappa tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras esperaba junto al tanque de regeneración en el que se encontraba Vegeta. El saiyayín más joven había estado allí más de un día, ya que se desmayó en su vaina espacial después de su terrible experiencia con los tsufurus. Nappa lo halló completamente inconsciente cuando aterrizaron y no volvió en sí a pesar de sus esfuerzos por despertarlo. Al final, simplemente lo sacó de la vaina espacial, lo arrojó sobre su hombro y lo llevó a un tanque de regeneración lo más rápido posible. Todo lo que el saiyayín grande podía hacer por ahora era esperar, pero cada segundo que pasaba hacía que un sudor frío corriera por su espalda.</p><p>Antes de que Vegeta sucumbiera al agotamiento, le había dado a Nappa una serie de instrucciones. Nappa, para su crédito, las siguió al pie de la letra. El príncipe había establecido el rumbo para que aterrizaran en el planeta Frízer número treinta, uno pequeño con poco personal, utilizado sobre todo para el almacenamiento de equipos. Solo quedaban unos cuantos soldados del ejército en ese lugar cuando llegaron; exactamente con lo que Vegeta había estado contando. Nappa enseguida se encargó de ellos antes de que pudieran tener la oportunidad de informarle a Frízer o a Zabón de que él y Vegeta se encontraban allí. Tan pronto como terminó, oyó la voz de Zabón por uno de los rastreadores de los soldados muertos dando la orden de que si algún saiyayín pisaba el planeta, le avisaran de inmediato. Nappa al instante reunió los rastreadores en completo silencio, ya que sabía que si los destruía, Zabón los descubriría en el acto, así que los arrojó fuera de la base, luego regresó donde estaba su príncipe y no había dejado su lado desde ese momento.</p><p>A decir verdad, le desconcertó que hubiera elegido de todos los planetas, una de las bases de Frízer para aterrizar. Vegeta creía sin lugar a dudas que uno de los últimos lugares donde los buscarían era en los planetas de Frizer. Después de un día entero sin incidentes, Nappa admitió que podría haber estado en lo cierto.</p><p>Aun así, miró hacia el tanque de regeneración que custodiaba. Las quemaduras en el cuerpo de Vegeta se habían curado casi por completo para su alivio. Tan pronto como él saliera, iban a escapar. Nappa no tenía idea de a dónde irían o lo que harían, pero pensó que Vegeta tendría un plan. El príncipe siempre tenía un plan.</p><p>Una cosa era segura, no podían quedarse allí mucho más tiempo. Alguien notaría que nadie en la base de este planeta se reportaba. Nappa volvió a mirar a Vegeta antes de decidir que le daría unas pocas horas más en el tanque. Después de eso, para bien o para mal, se irían.</p><p>El saiyayín grande se sobresaltó cuando las luces de su rastreador azul parpadearon. Maldijo y de inmediato su corazón latió con fuerza. Demonios, tenía los nervios de punta. Respiró hondo y se obligó a calmarse al ver que solo estaba recibiendo una transmisión. Miró las coordenadas en el rastreador y frunció el ceño. El príncipe le había prohibido estrictamente que aceptara cualquier tipo de transmisión, pero el rastreador que intentaba comunicarse era el de Vegeta, lo que significaba que era Raditz quien se reportaba.</p><p><em>Bueno... él no dijo que no hablara con Raditz,</em> razonó Nappa. Salió de la habitación, alzó la mano y presionó el botón en su rastreador varias veces para recibir el mensaje.</p>
<hr/><p>—¡Eso es totalmente INACEPTABLE! —rugió Zabón.</p><p>—Lo siento, señor —dijo un técnico alienígena pequeño y sumiso mientras miraba al furioso alienígena verde que se inclinaba sobre él—. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para hackear la clave del cifrado, pero el diseño del rastreador de Vegeta está hecho por encargo. No podemos obtener nada…</p><p>—¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTA HECHO POR ENCARGO! —explotó Zabón, el grito de frustración sorprendió a todos en la habitación y quedaron boquiabiertos ante el estallido inusual. Zabón generalmente era muy sereno y poco conflictivo, pero lo que no sabían era que Frízer quería derramar sangre y si no era roja como la de Vegeta, entonces sería azul como la de él.</p><p>Diez de las veinte horas del plazo habían pasado y Zabón estaba perdiendo la paciencia minuto a minuto. Había llamado a todos los planetas bajo el gobierno de Frízer para advertirles de que estuvieran en guardia por si los saiyayíns llegaban. Luego dispersó al ejército y los envió a buscarlos en todos los planetas amigos cercanos, pero era casi imposible rastrear a ciegas a cuatro saiyayíns en el corto plazo de tiempo que Frízer estableció. Su única esperanza era que sus técnicos pudieran hackear alguno de los rastreadores de los saiyayíns y eso al menos le diera una pista. La tripulación de la nave insignia de Frízer estaba trabajando hasta el agotamiento tratando de encontrar una solución técnica, pero cualquiera fuera la encriptación que Vegeta había puesto en los rastreadores saiyayíns, era muy buena.</p><p>—¡Quiero saber dónde están esos monos bastardos, así que será mejor que me des una respuesta en la próxima hora o en lugar de ellos le entregaré todas SUS cabezas al Gran Frízer! —les prometió Zabón mirando a cada técnico en el laboratorio.</p><p>—Señor, necesitamos una transmisión que nos dé una base que podamos hackear —dijo el técnico atemorizado, su tez roja se puso aún más roja ante la amenaza—. Ni Nappa ni Vegeta han hecho ningún tipo de transmisión. Hasta que tengamos un enlace en vivo, estamos atascados.</p><p>—Bueno, será mejor que pienses en algo si sabes lo que te conviene —le advirtió Zabón con una voz fría, luego giró sobre sus talones y salió tan furioso del laboratorio, que su capa azul ondeó por detrás. Una vez afuera, se paró delante de las puertas, llevó la mano hasta su rastreador y presionó un botón varias veces—. Dodoria, responde.</p><p>Después de unos segundos, la voz de Dodoria llegó.</p><p>—Aquí Dodoria.</p><p>—¿Cómo van las cosas por tu lado? —preguntó Zabón esperando que su compañero tuviera mejor suerte en el planeta base, que él en la nave insignia de Frízer.</p><p>Dodoria miró por encima del hombro del técnico de laboratorio que tenía más cerca y lo vio tratando de descifrar la última transmisión encriptada enviada al rastreador de Vegeta. Le parecieron unas galimatías; para él, el hombre estaba jugando en un idioma que no entendía. Frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación para hablar con Zabón en privado.</p><p>—Nada bien —respondió finalmente en voz baja mientras caminaba por un pasillo—. Nadie reconoce la encriptación que Vegeta usó. Está hecho por…</p><p>—Sí, está hecho por encargo, ya lo sé —lo cortó Zabón con impaciencia—. Mantenme informado si tu grupo hace algún progreso. El plazo del Gran Frízer es ajustado.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo queda?</p><p>—Diez horas.</p><p>—... Eso es muy poco tiempo para…</p><p>—No me lo recuerdes, solo haz lo que puedas.</p><p>—Lo haré.</p><p>Zabón suspiró y se tomó un momento para recuperar la calma, luego se dio la vuelta y regresó al laboratorio. Tan pronto como lo hizo, un técnico corrió hacia él agitando un rollo de hojas recién impresas.</p><p>—Acabamos de recibir un enlace en vivo entre el rastreador de Vegeta y el de Nappa —dijo el técnico y le entregó las hojas con una sonrisa a un Zabón muy aliviado—. Ya desciframos el encriptado. Aquí está la transcripción de la conversación y aquí están las coordenadas de los dos rastreadores...</p><p>Entre tanto, de regreso en el planeta base de Frízer, Dodoria estaba maldiciendo mientras caminaba por un pasillo. No había rastreadores de repuesto en la sala de equipos y el suyo funcionaba mal. Ni siquiera podía obligar a un soldado de rango bajo a darle el que tenía asignado, ya que el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto. Casi todos se habían ido a cazar a los saiyayíns por órdenes de Zabón. Frustrado, el alienígena rosado dobló en una esquina para ver si el laboratorio tenía rastreadores adicionales disponibles.</p><p>Tan pronto como lo hizo, se vio violentamente sorprendido por lo que parecía un misil que lo envió a estrellarse y a atravesar la puerta de un almacén vacío. Dodoria dejó escapar un grito sobresaltado cuando cayó tumbado sobre su estómago y su rastreador salió volando por los aires. Inmediatamente gruñó y se dispuso a tomar represalias, ya juraba un doloroso y lento asesinato de quien quiera que fuera lo bastante estúpido como para atacarlo. Sin embargo, ni bien se apoyó en sus manos y sus rodillas, sintió el inconfundible frio del metal de una espada presionada debajo de su barbilla.</p><p>—Haz un movimiento en falso y te corto la cabeza —gruñó una voz seria y mortal detrás de él—. No me tientes.</p><p>—¿Qué mier… —jadeó Dodoria cuando una presión insoportable fue empujada a la altura de la parte baja de su espalda. Luchó en vano por liberarse, pero quien lo tenía atrapado era demasiado poderoso. Dodoria gruñó—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?</p><p>—Aquí las preguntas las hago yo, no tú, ¿entendido? —siseó la voz. Dodoria frunció el ceño y dejó de luchar, a pesar de que la espada todavía estaba debajo de su barbilla. Esa voz, reconoció esa voz... pero ¿de dónde?</p><p>—No tengo que responder ninguna maldi… —Mas rápido que un parpadeo, la espada fue removida y la voz de Dodoria quedó ahogada por una chaqueta azul que le amordazó la boca y que fue atada en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Repentinamente, recibió un golpe debilitante en la parte baja de su espalda que lo paralizó de la cintura para abajo. El grito de agonía de Dodoria fue amortiguado por la chaqueta. Apretó sus ojos cerrados por la desesperación al sentir la punta de la espada presionando su nuca.</p><p>—Ahora, podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la difícil, tú eliges —se burló Trunks desde atrás. El adolescente miró un instante sobre su hombro, usó sus sentidos para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca y regresó su atención a Dodoria—. Dime lo que Frízer ha hecho con Vegeta y podría dejarte vivir. Si intentas gritar, estarás muerto antes de que alguien te escuche, ¿entiendes?</p><p>Dodoria permaneció completamente inmóvil y exhaló furioso por la nariz, no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Trunks gruñó y clavó su rodilla buena en las vértebras destrozadas de Dodoria haciendo que el alienígena se retorciera de agonía debajo de él. Siguió aplicando presión hasta que Dodoria finalmente asintió desesperado. Trunks lo soltó, le quitó la chaqueta y Dodoria lanzó un siseo de dolor mientras dejaba caer la cara al piso.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —preguntó Trunks enojado al mismo tiempo que presionaba su espada en la nuca de Dodoria para enfatizar—. ¿Dónde está Vegeta?</p><p>—¡Nadie lo sabe! —gruñó Dodoria. Trunks frunció el ceño ante eso y su resolución disminuyó un poco.</p><p>—… ¿Qué?</p><p>—¡El bastardo está fuera del radar! Nadie sabe dónde se encuentra, pero Zabón está trabajando para descifrar el encriptado de su rastreador mientras hablamos. —Dodoria se rio un poco y agregó con una voz petulante—. Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien de nuestro equipo lo averigüe. Ese maldito mono no huirá para siempre. Lo encontraremos, solo espera y verás.</p><p>Como si hubiera sido premeditado, el rastreador de Dodoria cobró vida. Dodoria y Trunks lo miraron cuando la voz de Zabón comenzó a oírse.</p><p>—La ubicación de Vegeta y de Nappa ha sido confirmada, ambos están en el planeta Frízer número treinta. Todavía seguimos trabajando en identificar la ubicación exacta de Raditz, está en una vaina espacial en vuelo. Solicitare la vigilancia efectiva del planeta Frízer número treinta de inmediato, nadie dejará el planeta hasta que dé la orden. Aterrizaré en breve.</p><p><em>Mierda,</em> pensó Trunks y la sangre abandonó su rostro. A pesar de la agonía en la que se encontraba, Dodoria se echó a reír.</p><p>—¡Ya están allá! Pronto, Vegeta será capturado, humillado y sacado de su miseria.</p><p>—¿Qué tan lejos está ese planeta de aquí?</p><p>—Es un vuelo de dos horas, nunca lo lograrás —dijo el alienígena rosado con aire de suficiencia antes de finalmente lograr girar la cabeza para ver quién lo estaba inmovilizando. Resopló al mirar al adolescente detrás de él—. Ah, ahora te recuerdo, muchacho. Eres el nuevo perro callejero de Vegeta. También hay un precio por tu cabeza, chico.</p><p>Trunks bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño. </p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>—Así es —confirmó Dodoria—. Tú y el resto de ustedes, malditos saiyayíns, están todos muertos, no quedará ninguno.</p><p>—No si tengo algo que decir al respecto —gruñó Trunks, acto seguido, clavó la espada en la carne de Dodoria y lo mató al instante. </p><p>El adolescente retiró la espada, agarró su chaqueta y lentamente se puso de pie haciendo una mueca de dolor. Aún le molestaba la rodilla, pero lo ignoró. Maldijo en voz baja mientras limpiaba con aire ausente su espada en la armadura de Dodoria. Excepto por un par de hombres que lo vieron cuando salió de su vaina espacial —que ahora estaban muertos y completamente desintegrados—, Trunks se había escabullido en la base sin ningún problema gracias a su habilidad para mantener su nivel de poder oculto. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a recuperar su ropa y su espada al vestidor. No estaría de más tener el arma en el caso de que llegara el momento de enfrentar a Frízer.</p><p>Pero él no se hallaba en este lugar. Trunks se puso la chaqueta de cuero de la Corporación Capsula y miró a Dodoria. Debería haberle preguntado al alienígena dónde estaba Frízer antes de matarlo. No había manera de que pudiera llegar a tiempo al planeta en el que se encontraba Vegeta para salvarlo de ser capturado, suponiendo que su padre estuviera allí. Sin embargo, Trunks ya había tenido un primer contacto con el retorcido estado mental de Frízer. Si Vegeta iba a morir, no iba a ser a manos de Zabón, sería en las de Frízer. En lugar de seguir un camino que no lo llevaría a ninguna parte con lo cual desperdiciaría un tiempo valioso, lo mejor era sencillamente no hacer nada y esperar a ver si Vegeta era capturado.</p><p>Decidido ahora y con un filo duro en sus ojos azules, Trunks volvió a poner la espada en su funda y se la echó al hombro. Se dio la vuelta y salió a averiguar dónde estaba Frízer, de esa forma estaría listo para salvar a su padre en caso de ser necesario.</p><p>Y si tenía que torturar hasta al último ser vivo en la base para obtener la ubicación del tirano, que así sea.</p>
<hr/><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño, sus sentidos captaron el líquido helado en el que estaba sumergido mientras recuperaba lentamente la conciencia. Era una sensación pacífica, casi serena y la disfrutó por unos momentos en su estado aturdido. Respiró hondo a través de la máscara de oxígeno y un torrente de burbujas ascendió por el tanque de regeneración. Poco a poco, su mente comenzó a enfocarse en revisar el fiasco con los tsufurus como si estuviera pasando las páginas de un libro. Cuantas más imágenes veía en su mente, más se ponía de manifiesto el peso de la situación y más se encendía su ki.</p><p>De pronto, gruñó y su ki explotó en un destello de luz cegadora. El cristal del tanque de regeneración se rompió en un segundo y luego se hizo añicos por la onda de presión que Vegeta desencadenó sin ningún esfuerzo. El fluido cayó cubriendo el piso de la sala médica. El príncipe se quitó la máscara y se puso de pie, el líquido curativo todavía goteaba de su cuerpo cuando salió del tanque.</p><p>Los vidrios que crujieron bajo sus pies descalzos le cortaron la piel, pero Vegeta no se dio cuenta, ya que miraba su torso desnudo para examinarse. Sus quemaduras habían desaparecido y el dolor persistente con el que estuvo luchando debido al veneno de los tsufurus disminuyó. Finalmente, miró las palmas de sus manos: estaba total y completamente curado, podía sentir un nuevo poder que le erizaba los poros de la piel. Por el momento se olvidó de localizar a Nappa y se preguntó si ahora sería lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarse a Frízer...</p><p>—Oh, qué bueno que estás despierto.</p><p>Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta se dispararon hacia Nappa que venía trayendo un uniforme de combate azul oscuro extra con una armadura, guantes y botas nuevas. Sobre la pila había un nuevo rastreador verde. El saiyayín parecía aliviado mientras se acercaba a su príncipe.</p><p>—Venía a despertarte —dijo Nappa y extendió la pila hacia Vegeta—. Ha pasado más de un día, tenemos que irnos.</p><p>—Informe —ordenó Vegeta de un modo brusco, cogió el uniforme y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.</p><p>—Todos nos están buscando, pero nadie nos ha rastreado hasta aquí. No parece que puedan rastrear las vainas espaciales. Creo que podemos usarlas para ir a donde queramos —reportó Nappa. Vegeta se puso en silencio sus guantes blancos, por lo que Nappa continuó—. ¿A dónde vamos a ir?</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Se volvió hacia Nappa, tomó la armadura nueva y se la puso por la cabeza. Finalmente, retiró el rastreador nuevo de las manos del saiyayín grande.</p><p>—Quizás al planeta Tierra, donde está Raditz —respondió mientras se ajustaba el rastreador en su oreja izquierda. Miró a Nappa y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado—. No te lo dije antes, pero estoy contento de que llegaras a Rithica cuando lo hiciste... gracias.</p><p>Nappa se sorprendió y sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo.  Era tan extremadamente raro que el príncipe dijera semejantes palabras, que descubrió que no lograba recordar la última vez que lo escuchó darle las gracias a alguien. Ni siquiera podía expresar con claridad lo orgulloso estaba de que, por una vez, había hecho las cosas bien por él. Al fin era lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo y salvarlo. Recibir ese reconocimiento era un regalo que no había previsto y que no tomaría a la ligera.</p><p>—Solo cumplo con mi deber, mi príncipe, no hay nada que agrade…</p><p>Nappa fue silenciado y se dobló frente a su príncipe, el mismo príncipe que acababa de atravesar con un brutal golpe de su puño derecho la zona de la armadura que le protegía el abdomen. El brazo de Vegeta estaba profundamente dentro del estómago de Nappa hasta el codo, la acción dejó al saiyayín más grande balbuceando de dolor y con una sensación de profunda traición. La sonrisa de Vegeta había desaparecido y tenía la cabeza ladeada, solo observaba a su camarada con un frío odio e indiferencia.</p><p>—Qué pena que incluso cuando el tema sea mi hijo, mi propia carne y sangre, tu deber para con tu rey muerto sea aún más importante que tu príncipe vivo —le dijo con desprecio.</p><p>Nappa arrastró las palabras a través de su boca llena de sangre.</p><p>—Ve… Ve… Vegeta…</p><p>Vegeta sonrió y se relamió los labios, le divertía el dolor de Nappa. </p><p>—Dile a mi padre que ahora tiene a su más leal súbdito a su lado otra vez, por cortesía de su “amado hijo”, el príncipe Vegeta.</p><p>Con eso dicho, Vegeta disparó una violenta ráfaga de ki que envió a Nappa volando hacia atrás y lo estrelló contra la pared. Estaba muerto antes de tocar el suelo. Vegeta frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar las palmas de sus manos que puso en la misma posición que tenían antes de que Nappa llegara.</p><p>—Hmm —gruñó y apretó los puños con fuerza sin perturbarse por el hecho de que su brazo derecho estaba empapado con la sangre de su subordinado hasta el codo. Solo le preocupaba saber cuánto poder tenía ahora y si sería suficiente.</p><p>Unos segundos después, se quitó el rastreador y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Levantó la vista hacia el cuerpo de Nappa que estaba sentado de forma antinatural contra la pared. Con un resoplido, Vegeta arrojó el nuevo rastreador por sobre su hombro y se acercó al hombre caído. Bajó la mano, despreocupadamente sacó el rastreador azul de Nappa y se lo puso sobre la oreja izquierda. Después de todo, ¿por qué sincronizar un nuevo rastreador cuando el de Nappa ya estaba sincronizado?</p><p>Tan pronto como se lo puso, las luces se activaron. Vegeta pasó rápidamente sobre Nappa, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Maldijo en voz baja cuando su rastreador le dijo que había varios niveles de poder acercándose por el extremo izquierdo, ¿cómo demonios lo encontraron?</p><p>No importaba, no tenía tiempo para detenerse en eso. Necesitaba un plan y lo necesitaba ahora<em>. </em>Luego de pensar a toda prisa, el príncipe miró hacia la derecha, levantó la mano y disparó una fuerte ráfaga de ki en esa dirección. La ráfaga voló por el pasillo y chocó en el otro extremo que tenía un almacén de municiones, lo que dio como resultado una explosión violenta. El humo junto con una oleada de calor lo golpeó menos de un segundo después. Otro segundo después y el humo había llenado todo el pasillo impidiendo la visión. Vegeta dudó un instante, cerró los ojos y se concentró.</p><p>—¡Qué quieres decir con que su nivel de poder bajó! —Un furioso Zabón le gritó a Cui mientras corría delante de él. Ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor y levantaron las manos cuando la ola de humo los golpeó cegándolos por completo.</p><p>—¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Obtuve una lectura de él! ¡Era de 20 000, pero luego se redujo a nada! —gritó Cui tosiendo por el humo—. ¡Tal vez esa explosión lo mató!</p><p>Vegeta los escuchó con sus oídos sensibles. Abrió los ojos, sonrió burlonamente en su dirección y salió corriendo hacia la derecha usando el humo para cubrirse. Se movió tan rápido como pudo esquivando los equipos que cubrían el pasillo al azar mientras los escuchaba correr detrás de él. Vegeta gruñó y giró para disparar una serie de ráfagas hacia ellos. Escuchó a Cui gritar de dolor, eso le pareció suficiente. Se dio la vuelta y vio una pared, había llegado al final de la base. Las vainas espaciales estaban tan cerca ahora. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó impulso, bajó el hombro como un jugador de futbol americano y embistió la pared derribándola por completo. La luz del exterior era brillante y le irritó los ojos por un momento, pero luego la plataforma de aterrizaje apareció a la vista.</p><p><em>Libertad,</em> la palabra era tan real que casi podía saborearla. Sin dudarlo, se dispuso a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la vaina espacial más cercana.</p><p>Dio dos pasos antes de que lo golpearan brutalmente por la espalda. Sus oídos resonaron, su visión explotó con colores brillantes y su cuerpo se sintió como si acabara de ser exprimido al máximo. Con un gemido bajo, se dio la vuelta aturdido y luchó por volver a ponerse de pie.</p><p>—Eres bueno, Vegeta, te doy crédito por eso —dijo una voz familiar. Vegeta parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, reconoció la voz y aun así no podía ubicarla. Lentamente se levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras la sangre corría por sus ojos. Aturdido, trató de ponerse de pie, pero cayó de rodillas. Gruñó, ya que se sentía frustrado y un poco confundido. ¿Qué demonios lo había golpeado sin que lo notara? No podía pensar con claridad en lo absoluto—. Pero cuando tienes habilidades como las nuestras, todos los demás siempre quedan detrás.</p><p>Levantó la vista y entrecerró los ojos, solo para ver a un grupo mortal de cinco sujetos parados frente a su único medio de escape. Un alienígena pequeño, redondo y de cuatro ojos lo saludó.</p><p>—Nada como una pequeña suspensión de tiempo para darle una buena paliza a alguien, ¿no es así, Vegeta? —Guldo se echó a reír—. Un segundo crees que vas a ganar y al siguiente ni siquiera puedes recordar tu propio nombre.</p><p>—Tienen a todo el maldito ejército buscándote, amigo —se rio Jeice—. El Gran Frízer no está feliz, eso te lo puedo asegurar.</p><p><em>Las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, d</em><em>emonios,</em> maldijo Vegeta y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlos. Él les lanzó una mirada asesina y llena de desprecio mientras lentamente se forzaba a ponerse de pie.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no pueden pelear conmigo cuando puedo ver sus ataques? —dijo Vegeta, finalmente se puso de pie y se tambaleó un poco.</p><p>—¿Por qué deberíamos ensuciarnos las manos? —preguntó el Capitán Ginyu con una sonrisa presuntuosa—. La verdad es que solo Guldo era necesario para asegurarnos de que nadie deje este planeta. Pero no pudimos evitar querer verte por última vez, Vegeta, nos agradas tanto, teníamos que despedirnos de ti antes de que el Gran Frízer acabe contigo de una vez por todas.</p><p>—También está muy enojado —agregó Rikkuum y soltó una carcajada—. No sé lo que hiciste, pero lo has cabreado.</p><p>—Él no es el único que está cabreado —gruñó Zabón entrando por el agujero que Vegeta hizo en la pared, Cui siguió sus pasos. Vegeta dio un cuarto de vuelta, sin darle la espalda a nadie. Retrocedió un poco, sus ojos fueron de las Fuerzas Ginyu a Zabón y luego a las vainas espaciales. Zabón vio su línea de visión y resopló—. Ni siquiera lo intentes, vas a volver conmigo quieras o no.</p><p>Vegeta le gruñó con rencor y le mostró los dientes en una respuesta sin palabras. Zabón suspiró dramáticamente antes de volverse hacia Cui.</p><p>—Ve a buscar al saiyayín muerto en la sala médica. Lo traeremos con nosotros para apaciguar al Gran Frízer. —Cui asintió y regresó corriendo a la base, Zabón giró hacia Vegeta—. Ahora dime, ¿tienes otros amigos escondidos por aquí?</p><p>—No tengo por qué responderte a ti ni a nadie más, ya no —le siseó el príncipe mientras levantaba un antebrazo para limpiarse la sangre de los ojos.</p><p>Zabón se rio entre dientes antes de que comenzara a arremangarse los brazos preparándose para una pelea. </p><p>—Bueno —dijo suavemente—, eso ya lo veremos.</p><p>Vegeta retrocedió a una posición de lucha y miró a las Fuerzas Ginyu de un modo cauteloso por el rabillo del ojo.</p><p>—No te preocupes, no nos involucraremos. Solo vinimos por solicitud de Zabón —le aseguró el Capitán Ginyu y le dio una sonrisa.</p><p>Vegeta lo miró con odio antes de dirigir su atención a Zabón. El alienígena verde miró a Vegeta por unos segundos, se rio de nuevo y echó su cabello trenzado hacia atrás, la ansiedad que había sentido antes desapareció por completo. Incluso si no podía encontrar a los otros dos saiyayíns, sabía que estaría fuera de peligro solo con traer al saiyayín que estaba parado frente a él. Con ese conocimiento, su engreída arrogancia volvió en su máximo esplendor.</p><p>—Vegeta, eres un tonto —reflexionó Zabón sacudiendo la cabeza desilusionado—. Deberías rendirte, será mucho más fácil para ti.</p><p>—Nunca —gruñó Vegeta.</p><p>Zabón sonrió, como si esperara que esa fuera la respuesta. </p><p>—Que así sea.</p><p>Aquellas palabras fue toda la advertencia que Vegeta recibió antes de que Zabón lo atacara.</p><p>Desafortunadamente, hubo otros cinco que lo embistieron al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Vegeta comenzó a recibir una paliza a la antigua donde todos lo golpeaban a la vez y cayó en el suelo más rápido de lo que nunca había creído posible. Creyó oír a alguien decir entre risas que solo lo hacían por los viejos tiempos, aunque no podía estar muy seguro. Trató de tomar represalias cuando y donde pudo, incluso logró en un punto volver a ponerse de pie, pero fue superado en número de seis a uno. Después de que la bota de alguien se conectó fuertemente con su sien, quedó aturdido y desorientado. Dejó de intentar defenderse y solo pudo hacer intentos vanos y débiles para protegerse de la violenta agresión mientras lo golpeaban de un modo brutal.</p><p>Por fin, misericordiosamente todo terminó. Vegeta terminó boca abajo, inmóvil y cogiéndose la cabeza en el suelo, estaba tumbado en su propia sangre. Solo podía escuchar fragmentos de lo que hablaban, las voces entraban y salían...</p><p>—... lo quiere vivo...</p><p>—... mata a este mono...</p><p>—... quedan dos más...</p><p>—… traición…</p><p>Las voces finalmente se desvanecieron por completo hasta que lo golpearon en las costillas. Vegeta siseó y rodó sobre su espalda, todavía se agarraba la cabeza con las manos. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y esa sensación le produjo nauseas. Unos segundos más tarde, alguien lo cogió por el cuello de su armadura y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia su muerte segura. El príncipe gimió débilmente, era incapaz de abrir los ojos y mucho menos oponer algún tipo de resistencia.</p><p>De pronto, sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia su hijo, Trunks. El muchacho era un bastardo fuerte, quizás algún día lo vengaría. Eso hizo que esbozara una sonrisa débil y ensangrentada ante la idea y finalmente se desmayó por la paliza.</p><p>No tenía idea de cuán pronto llegaría ese día.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Se cocecha lo que se siembra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Punto sin retorno</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo doce</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Se cosecha lo que se siembra</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>El planeta era hermoso. Lo admiró por un momento e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado asombrado por los colores que se reflejaban en torno a él. Era rojo y estaba rodeado por un brillante resplandor azul que marcaba las capas de su atmósfera. Sí, un resplandor tan maravilloso solo podría significar una cosa:</p><p>La explosión del planeta causaría unos fuegos artificiales deliciosos.</p><p>Con una oscura y malvada sonrisa, Frízer disparó una ráfaga letal que descendió en espiral hacia el planeta. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando lo vio explotar ante él creando una exhibición de luces rojas y azules a medida que la una vez hermosa orbe se reducía a átomos. Lleno de regocijo, se relamió los labios, fue tan maravilloso como pensó que sería.</p><p>De improviso, su rastreador se encendió al recibir una transmisión dual. Frízer dejó escapar un suspiro, ¿por qué siempre interrumpían su diversión?</p><p>—¿Si, padre? —preguntó sonando casi aburrido mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a su nave insignia.</p><p>—Frízer —saludó King Cold—, tu hermano y yo te estamos esperando.</p><p>—Es cierto, no puedo esperar para verte, hermano —agregó Cooler, el sarcasmo goteaba de cada sílaba.</p><p>Frízer puso los ojos en blanco por el fastidio. Era esa fecha otra vez. Cada seis semanas, los Colds celebraban lo que afectuosamente llamaban "los Juicios". Los soldados que cometían crímenes graves contra el imperio eran enviados allí para ser "juzgados" por King Cold y por sus hijos, con sus compañeros soldados como jurado —eso decían, pero en realidad era una glorificada, humillante y bárbara exhibición de ejecuciones públicas reservada para los soldados que realmente habían enfurecido a Cooler o a Frízer—. Pero siempre terminaba siendo presidida por King Cold y uno solo de sus hijos, los hermanos apenas podían soportar estar en la misma galaxia y mucho menos en un sitio cerrado. Tenían un acuerdo silencioso de alternar sus apariciones y esta vez era el turno de Cooler. Frízer dedujo que su padre era en verdad un estúpido por no notar la costumbre. Él siempre recibía esta transmisión cuando no era su turno de presentarse y siempre daba la misma respuesta, que dio sin ningún problema ahora.</p><p>—No puedo ir esta vez, padre, tengo algunos planetas que debo controlar, pero veré la proyección en vivo cuando pueda y enviaré a Zabón para que me represente.</p><p>—Es una pena, hijo —dijo King Cold riéndose un poco—. Bueno, haz lo que debas hacer. Si tienes tiempo, intenta pasar por aquí. Esta vez los juicios se llevan a cabo en el planeta Ri'noj, en el cuadrante de Cooler.</p><p>—Por supuesto, padre —respondió Frízer con una falsa cortesía y apagó una de las transmisiones. Frunció el ceño a la que quedaba. Hubo silencio por unos minutos antes de que la voz de Cooler se escuchara.</p><p>—Entonces, hermano, ¿cómo va tu investigación? —preguntó Cooler burlonamente.</p><p>—Todavía estoy trabajando en ello.</p><p>—Bien, me muero por oír lo que encontraste. —Se burló Cooler.</p><p>Frízer se rio entre dientes. </p><p>—Bueno, mi querido hermano, solo espera y verás —dijo suavemente antes de alcanzar y apagar la trasmisión en su rastreador.</p><p>Frízer se volvió y su rostro se oscureció un poco mientras se dirigía hacia las mazmorras de la nave. Podría haber arrojado a Vegeta a los Juicios sin ningún problema, lo que habría garantizado su muerte, sin embargo, solo enviaba a sus soldados allí cuando él estaba presente para ser quien los humillara y matara. La idea de que su padre o su hermano mayor castigaran a Vegeta le repugnaba. Su pequeña mascota saiyayín era suya y solo suya. Solo él tenía permitido castigarlo.</p><p>Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.</p>
<hr/><p>—¿Dónde están?</p><p>Detrás de él, Vegeta podía escuchar el látigo en la mano de Zabón. Los chasquidos y crepitaciones del fuego que quemaba los cables sueltos le prometían una miseria familiar, una canción y una danza de dolor que había experimentado tantas veces que perdió la cuenta cuando era un adolescente. Mezclado con el fuego, escuchó un zumbido letal. Ese era el sonido que realmente lo hacía sudar. Significaba que algunos de los cables no se encontraban en llamas, sino cargados de una electricidad viva y mortal.</p><p>Al fuego estaba acostumbrado, a la electricidad, no tanto. Cuando lo empuñaban con la suficiente fuerza, los cables eléctricos le rasgaban la piel de una forma tan severa que su cuerpo no podía sanar por completo las heridas y lo tatuaban permanentemente con cicatrices para complementar las que recibía en las batallas. Su ki también reaccionaba mal cuando la brutal electricidad se mezclaba con su sangre, esta destruía su fuerza y siempre lo dejaba enfermo y débil durante días.</p><p>El sudor corrió por la cara de Vegeta y le llegó a los ojos. Los cerró fuertemente.</p><p>—Te hice una pregunta, príncipe mono —susurró Zabón detrás de la oreja de Vegeta—. ¿Dónde están ese muchacho mestizo y Raditz?</p><p>—Nunca he escuchado de ellos.</p><p>El castigo por su respuesta fue inmediato. El fuego y la electricidad destrozaron la piel sudorosa de la espalda desnuda del saiyayín dejándola en carne viva. Vegeta siseó con los dientes apretados, sus rodillas se doblaron involuntariamente por el dolor mientras trasladaba su peso a los grilletes que le sujetaban las manos sobre la cabeza.</p><p>Tan pronto como lo hizo, los grilletes se tensaron de forma automática haciendo que los fragmentos del metal en el interior rasgaran la piel de sus muñecas que ya estaba muy dañada. Vegeta se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar expresar verbalmente su dolor. Los grilletes producían un torrente de sangre tan incesante, que en su camino de descenso le dejó los dos brazos completamente empapados en carmesí hasta gotear por su pecho y por su espalda. Se hallaba restringido lo suficientemente bajo como para permitirle mantenerse de pie, una hazaña que se hacía cada vez más difícil a medida que continuaba la tortura.</p><p>Apretando los dientes, el príncipe se obligó a volver a poner su peso sobre sus pies a fin de aliviar el dolor en sus muñecas. La pérdida de sangre lo dejaba cada vez más débil y mareado.</p><p>—¿Te importaría cambiar tu respuesta? —preguntó Zabón.</p><p>Vegeta escupió en el suelo antes de caer en un terco silencio.</p><p>—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber o tengo que sacártelo a golpes?</p><p>Vegeta resopló con morbosa diversión, volvió la cabeza y arqueó una ceja sarcástica. </p><p>—¿Cuál fue la pregunta? La olvidé.</p><p>Zabón hizo llover un infierno mortal sobre él, lo azotó sin piedad haciendo que Vegeta sintiera que lo estaban quemando vivo. El príncipe perdió la fuerza para pararse y dejó que los grilletes lo sostuvieran por completo a pesar de que parecía que sus manos iban a ser cercenadas en cualquier momento. La electricidad le atravesaba la sangre y las venas haciendo que su ki protestara violentamente. Bajó la cabeza cuando terminó, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era entrecortada y dolorida. Tenía ganas de vomitar.</p><p>—Piensas que te ves encantador con esa actitud insolente —gruñó Zabón y se volvió para mirarlo. Los cables que colgaban del látigo se movían y chasqueaban iluminando la celda de la mazmorra con parpadeantes luces color naranja y azul. Agarró a Vegeta por la mandíbula y le levantó bruscamente la cabeza. El príncipe abrió los ojos con dificultad justo en el momento en que Zabón dijo burlonamente sobre su rostro—, pero ya veremos cuánto fanfarronearás cuando el Gran Frízer se ocupe de ti.</p><p>—No tengo miedo de ese monstruo —gruñó Vegeta, su voz salió entrecortada por el agarre de Zabón. Sonaba en extremo convincente, considerando que estaba mintiendo. Demonios, parte de él prolongaba adrede esta tortura solo para evitar confrontar al tirano.</p><p>—Deberías tenerlo. Él no está contento contigo, Vegeta, por lo que podría animarse a sacarte de tu miseria. Ya era hora. —Zabón resopló y empujó la cara del saiyayín a un lado—. Te ha perdonado demasiadas veces en mi opinión.</p><p>Incapaz de soportar el dolor en sus muñecas por más tiempo, Vegeta una vez más cambió su peso de nuevo a sus pies, obligando a sus rodillas a sostenerse a pura fuerza de voluntad. Miró a Zabón con unos ojos desafiantes y llenos de puro odio.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte? Soy adorable. —Se burló.</p><p>El príncipe apenas tuvo tiempo para volver la cara antes de que Zabón lo azotara violentamente, esta vez dejó que los cables mortales le arrancaran la carne del frente. Vegeta se echó hacia atrás, la fuerza del impacto fue lo suficiente como para derribarlo si no hubiera sido por los grilletes. Podía sentir la electricidad quemándole el costado de la cara, los brazos y el pecho mientras le abría la piel.</p><p>Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que le dolió la mandíbula y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente por la nariz. Zabón estaba retrocediendo de nuevo el brazo cuando una voz se oyó detrás de él.</p><p>—Eso fue suficiente. Sé que te estás divirtiendo, pero trata de contenerte.</p><p>Sorprendido, Zabón miró por encima del hombro antes de apartarse, Frízer entraba con una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro como si contemplara una escena cotidiana. Vegeta lo observó usando un ojo y al instante olvidó su dolor. Su juez, jurado y verdugo finalmente había llegado. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, un miedo frío se deslizó a lo largo de su espalda por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya que su destino se hacía demasiado real con la llegada del tirano.</p><p>Frízer miró a Vegeta, asimiló la forma débil y ensangrentada del saiyayín y asintió. </p><p>—Has hecho un gran trabajo aquí, Zabón, bien hecho.</p><p>Zabón sonrió con orgullo. </p><p>—Gracias, Gran Frízer.</p><p>—¿Lo hiciste hablar?</p><p>—No, aún no.</p><p>—Ya veo. —Frízer soltó una risita divertida—. Está bien, los dos restantes no son motivo de preocupación. Bueno, Zabón, me gustaría hablar a solas con mi mono favorito. Tienes otros asuntos que atender de todos modos. Ya sabes qué día es hoy.</p><p>—Los Juicios —afirmó Zabón. Oh, por supuesto que sabía que día era. Más de la mitad del ejército de Frízer solía asistir y no por coacción. Había peleas que invariablemente eran brutales y llegaban hasta la muerte. Apelaban a la sed de sangre de todos como en una arena de gladiadores. Zabón había visto cientos y eran un gran espectáculo, siempre y cuando no estuvieras entre los "juzgados".</p><p>—En efecto. Te sugiero que empieces a preparar tu asistencia para que puedas representarme.</p><p>—Sí, Gran Frízer.</p><p>Vegeta se obligó a ponerse de pie cuando escuchó que Zabón se iba, hizo todo lo posible para parecer tranquilo y sin miedo, pero fue en vano; sus músculos temblaban involuntariamente por el ahora abrumador estrés físico y emocional que sentía al ver que su juez se acercaba a él. Frízer puso sus manos detrás de la espalda, las entrelazó y empezó a caminar a su alrededor a paso lento para estudiar con detenimiento las heridas del saiyayín. Vegeta tragó saliva bajo el examen, su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a sudar frío.</p><p>Se estremeció cuando sintió que un helado dedo de Frízer se deslizaba por la piel de su brazo. El tirano levantó el dedo, lamió la sangre de Vegeta y estudió el sabor con un aire de dignidad como si estuviera degustando un vino.</p><p>—Debo decir que las lágrimas son deliciosamente saladas, pero nada se compara con la maravillosa mezcla de sangre y sudor. Es bastante delicioso, ¿no estás de acuerdo?</p><p>Vegeta permaneció en silencio con el estómago revuelto.</p><p>—¿Sabes lo que no me gusta, mi mascota? —preguntó Frízer mientras arrastraba un dedo por una de las pocas partes de la piel intacta en la espalda de Vegeta. El saiyayín se estremeció de nuevo y gruñó en voz baja, pero el tirano continuó—. No me gusta que todas las señales indiquen que cometiste traición. Me duele, Vegeta, es la verdad. Yo siempre me he preocupado tanto por ti y así es como me lo pagas...</p><p>Las piernas de Vegeta se contrajeron de dolor cuando Frízer hundió lentamente la uña en un corte abierto sobre su espalda. Las rodillas del príncipe se doblaron y no pudo evitar el gemido de dolor que se le escapó mientras cerraba los ojos.</p><p>—Te acogí de niño, te brindé una hospitalidad tan maravillosa, te enseñé a pelear. Para ser sinceros, eres como un hijo para mí.</p><p>—No soy tu hijo —siseó Vegeta con la cara roja y jadeó por la nariz.</p><p>—Es como si lo fueras, después de todo tus padres no te querían. Tu padre te entregó sin ningún problema, no pudo librarse de ti lo suficientemente rápido. Fue triste, de verdad, eras tan pequeño que tuve que acogerte. Oh, no te enojes. —Frízer se rio y observó al príncipe con unos ojos siniestros y fríos. Vegeta estaba temblando tanto por la ira como por el dolor que no pudo articular ni una sola palabra—. Todavía me preocupo por ti. De hecho, me importas tanto que estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo.</p><p>Finalmente retiró el dedo y Vegeta jadeó de alivio. Frízer sonrió con diversión, juntó las manos por detrás y volvió a caminar en torno a él, su cola se agitaba de forma rítmica.</p><p>—Verás, Vegeta, me has puesto en una situación un poco difícil. Rithica estaba en el cuadrante noreste del sector norte, ese es el cuadrante de Cooler.</p><p>La cara de Vegeta palideció al darse cuenta de ello. Frízer se paró frente a él con los ojos entrecerrados y amenazadores.</p><p>—¿Cuáles fueron tus órdenes?</p><p>Vegeta dudó un segundo demás. El puñetazo violento que golpeó su pecho fue demasiado rápido para que lo viera y destrozó casi todo el lado izquierdo de su caja torácica. Gritó de dolor, la fuerza de sus rodillas desapareció, sangre fresca y caliente corrió por sus brazos y la oscuridad tiñó su visión por un instante.</p><p>—¿Cuáles fueron tus “órdenes”, Vegeta?</p><p>—Purgar Rithica y Liyana —respondió el príncipe, sus palabras se arrastraron por una boca llena de sangre.</p><p>—Y desobedeciste. Ahora tengo que lidiar con mi hermano, sabes cuánto me encanta hacer eso —comentó Frízer. Suspiró mientras miraba al saiyayín frente a él que luchaba por respirar—. Pero, como dije, haré un trato contigo. Pruébame tu lealtad y no le diré a Cooler que fuiste tú quien destruyó Rithica.</p><p>—Yo no destruí el maldito planeta —replicó Vegeta casi sin voz, el saiyayín luchaba por abrir los ojos, ya que se le cerraban por el cansancio, se sentía mareado.</p><p>Frízer inclinó la cabeza. </p><p>—¿Así? ¿Entonces quién lo hizo?</p><p>—Los tsufurus que se escondían allí.</p><p>Los ojos de Frízer se oscurecieron ante esas palabras. ¿Los enemigos de sus hombres se estaban escondiendo en un planeta que pertenecía a su hermano? Qué ridículamente conveniente, dudaba que fuera una coincidencia. Por un momento se preguntó si los tsufurus estuvieron trabajando para Cooler todo el tiempo.</p><p>Fue solo un pensamiento. Frízer lo puso en segundo plano al catalogar mentalmente esa información para un futuro escrutinio. Después de todo, si le daba algunos giros aquí y allá a su favor, incluso podría darle esa información a su hermano. Le proporcionaría la justificación necesaria para matar a Cooler de una vez por todas.</p><p>—Yo los atraje —continuó Vegeta—, ellos…</p><p>—¿Los atrajiste? —lo interrumpió Frízer.</p><p>—Los destruí —se corrigió Vegeta—, pero ellos… —Estalló en una tos fuerte y escupió más sangre. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos por un instante antes de sacudir la cabeza obstinadamente para añadir—. Plantaron explosivos y volaron el planeta. No fui yo.</p><p>—Mmm, una historia probable. Me inclinaría a creerla, si no fuera por tu ausencia prolongada. ¿Cuál es tu explicación para eso?</p><p>La piel de Vegeta se erizó. Decir la verdad sería una segura sentencia de muerte, ¿pero qué tipo de mentira podría ofrecer? Se esforzó por inventar una como había hecho tantas veces antes para salvar su pellejo, sin embargo, su mente estaba en blanco.</p><p>—En serio, Vegeta, es una pregunta sencilla. Solo dime lo que quiero saber, demuéstrame tu lealtad y tus pecados serán perdonados. Te estarás curando en un tanque de regeneración antes de que te des cuenta, te lo prometo.</p><p>Vegeta sintió que parte de su fuerza interior moría. Era una mentira descarada y lo sabía. ¿Cuántas promesas de misericordia vacías le había hecho él mismo a sus víctimas con la certeza todo el tiempo de que las mataría al final? Una parte suya no pudo evitar preguntarse si se sintieron igual que él ahora, absolutamente indefensos.</p><p>—Esas son palabrerías y ambos lo sabemos. Estás aquí para matarme, así que manos a la obra. Hazlo ya, Frízer —continuó con una voz cansada.</p><p>Frízer parecía horrorizado. </p><p>—¡Mi querido y precioso mono! ¿No estabas escuchando cuando te dije que me preocupo por ti como si fueras mi hijo? ¿Cuántas veces te he perdonado en el pasado? —preguntó, Vegeta lo miró con cautela—. Solo responde la pregunta. Te doy mi palabra de que no te mataré si lo haces.</p><p>Vegeta miró hacia otro lado y permaneció obstinadamente silencioso. Frízer se rio entre dientes antes de asentir.</p><p>—Muy bien. Como muestra de mi buena fe, para demostrarte lo dispuesto que estoy a perdonarte, asumiré que te… perdiste... por un momento en tu camino a Rithica. ¿Ves cuánto me importas, Vegeta? Te he perdonado la vida una y otra vez, porque vengo haciéndolo desde que destruí a toda tu asquerosa raza cuando hice explotar tu planeta.</p><p>Los ojos de Vegeta de inmediato volvieron a él. Ante la expresión de su rostro, Frízer se rio.</p><p>—Sí, fui yo, ¿sorprendido?</p><p>Siempre lo había sospechado, pero nunca lo pudo confirmar hasta ahora. Repentinamente, una abrumadora sensación de pérdida cayó sobre los hombros de Vegeta, el peso del fracaso se apoderó de él por la verdad expuesta con tanta claridad. Podía escuchar los susurros de millones de personas en su oído, todos indignados con él por ser tan débil. El destinado a ser el salvador, el destinado a ser el super saiyayín, el saiyayín élite, el príncipe saiyayín, todos no eran nada más que títulos falsos que no merecía. Una profunda vergüenza lo paralizó, perdió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.</p><p>Frízer esbozó una sonrisa cruel. El príncipe se estaba rompiendo, solo un poco más y se rompería por completo.</p><p>—Ahora, presta atención, porque esta es tu última oportunidad de redención, mi mascota. Conoces las palabras, dilas y todo será perdonado.</p><p>Esta vez no se estremeció al sentir que los helados dedos de Frízer se asentaron alrededor de su mandíbula. A diferencia de Zabón, el toque de Frízer fue casi suave cuando levantó la cabeza de Vegeta para que quedara a la altura de su mirada. El príncipe tragó saliva, sus ojos vidriosos se abrieron por un instante y retrocedió, su cuerpo ansiaba descansar con desesperación.</p><p>—Oh, vamos, Vegeta. —Frízer se rio y le sacudió la cabeza para obligarlo a mantenerse consciente—. Resiste, ¡estás tan cerca! Solo di las palabras.</p><p>Vegeta cerró los ojos con fuerza y cayó en un silencio obstinado, aunque estaba pensando seriamente en ceder. Sin embargo, su orgullo le gritaba que era mejor morir como un hombre libre, que seguir viviendo como hasta ahora. Era un príncipe, no un esclavo. Su vida tal como se presentaba ante él era la maldita desgracia que siempre había sido, ¿cómo podría volver a eso?</p><p>—Sé que estás sufriendo y por lo tanto es posible que tu memoria no esté clara, así que déjame decirte las palabras: juro mi lealtad a usted, Gran Frízer, a su ejército galáctico y a la familia Cold, en eso orden, y moriría sin dudarlo en su nombre —lo impulsó a decir el tirano. El pelaje de la cola de Vegeta se erizó antes de que la apretara alrededor de su cintura. Frízer inclinó un poco la cabeza y sonrió de un modo siniestro mientras apretaba dolorosamente la mandíbula del saiyayín—. Dilo.</p><p>Vegeta tomó una decisión y se forzó a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó para apartar la neblina, sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse poco a poco antes de que los fijara en la mirada triunfante de Frízer. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no tuvo tiempo.</p><p>Zabón entró de improviso luciendo un poco pálido. Frízer puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró molesto y soltó la mandíbula de Vegeta. Lentamente se giró para enfrentar a su ayudante.</p><p>—Zabón, ¿qué te he dicho sobre interrumpirme cuando estoy ocupado? —preguntó calmadamente, luego entrelazó las manos detrás de él y agitó la cola con impaciencia.</p><p>—Gran Frízer, mis disculpas, pero yo, bueno... —dijo Zabón moviéndose incómodo.</p><p>—Escúpelo, no pongas a prueba mi paciencia —siseó Frízer, su cola ahora daba azotes detrás de él.</p><p>Zabón se quitó su rastreador azul y se lo extendió a Frízer.</p><p>—Debe tomar esta transmisión, señor.</p><p>El tirano le dirigió una mirada sospechosa antes de ver el rastreador. Finalmente, extendió la mano y lo tomó dejando escapar un suspiro.</p><p>—Será mejor que sea bueno, Zabón, o estarás en el lugar de Vegeta después —le advirtió con una voz fría, Frízer se quitó el rastreador rojo y se lo entregó a Zabón, que asintió sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Luego se apartó de él, miró las coordenadas en el rastreador azul y reconoció a quién le pertenecía.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa, Dodoria? —preguntó Frízer sonando casi aburrido.</p><p>—Oh, ¿te refieres a ese monstruo rosado con púas? —respondió una voz tranquila—. Lamento decepcionarte, pero bueno, está un poco muerto.</p><p>Los ojos de Frízer se entrecerraron peligrosamente. </p><p>—Me parece difícil de creer —dijo manteniendo su voz fría y serena. Chasqueó los dedos hacia Zabón para pedirle con una silenciosa vocalización de sus labios que obtuviera la ubicación de inmediato. Zabón asintió, se dio la vuelta y salió tan rápido que su capa ondeó detrás de él.</p><p>Se oyó una risa siniestra. </p><p>—Cree lo que quieras.</p><p>—¿Quién eres?</p><p>—¿Por qué no vienes a averiguarlo? —le preguntó Trunks mientras inspeccionaba los edificios de piedra blanca frente a él, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Había demolido él solo toda la base militar del planeta base de Frízer. La estructura anteriormente orgullosa ahora se hallaba en ruinas y había una enorme nube de humo oscuro saliendo del fuego de sus despiadadas ráfagas de ki.</p><p>El adolescente sabía dónde estaba Frízer, pero el problema era que las vainas espaciales no podían volar hacia la nave insignia sin autorización. Él tirano era quien elegía qué vainas espaciales aterrizaban allí. En consecuencia, no había una orden verbal que Trunks pudiera dar para llegar a su padre. Se encontraba atrapado y en su frustración arrasó todo el lugar de una manera peligrosamente cercana a una purga. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta porque su mente estaba centrada en lo que podía hacer para llegar a él. Al final, se decidió por un poco de cebo con la esperanza de poder convencer a Frízer de que lo dejara aterrizar en su nave insignia o, mejor aún, convencerlo para que le revelara su ubicación.</p><p>Frízer soltó una risita divertida.</p><p>—Ya veo, así es como vamos a jugar.</p><p>Trunks sonrió, levantó su espada y examinó la sangre con indiferencia. </p><p>—Sabes, Frízer, creo que acabo de eliminar a una cuarta parte de tu ejército. La verdad no me impresionó.</p><p>—Mmm, sí, bueno, eso es porque mis mejores guerreros asisten a un evento especial en este momento —respondió el tirano muy tranquilo justo cuando Zabón regresó. Los ojos de Frízer se afilaron sobre él y Zabón solo negó con la cabeza mostrando una expresión poco prometedora en su rostro.</p><p>—Las comunicaciones se han caído. Ningún rastreador funciona, excepto el de Dodoria —le informó en voz baja—. La vigilancia planetaria dice que todo ha sido destruido.</p><p>Frízer se tensó ante eso, sus ojos se oscurecieron al darse cuenta de que esto se trataba de mucho más que solo alguien que decidió ser lindo haciéndose el duro. Se giró para alejarse de Zabón y de Vegeta antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.</p><p>—Tienes toda mi atención —dijo finalmente, su voz tranquila sonaba casi cortés a pesar de que su mirada era asesina—. ¿Qué deseas?</p><p>—Quiero a Vegeta.</p><p>Frízer frunció el ceño y miró al príncipe por el rabillo del ojo. Él nunca tuvo la intención de dejar a Vegeta con vida, solo quería que suplicara por piedad para poder ver la expresión de su rostro cuando lo matara. El tirano exhaló lentamente mientras observaba al saiyayín por unos segundos más, estaba tentado a lanzar un rayo que le atravesara el corazón en este momento. Al diablo con su divertida ejecución. Su príncipe mono daba más problemas de los que valía.</p><p>—Bueno, odio decepcionarte, pero Vegeta me pertenece. Sin embargo, estaré feliz de entregarte su cadáver una vez que termine. Los cadáveres siempre dejan un olor tan asqueroso.</p><p>—Yo que tú no haría eso.</p><p>—¿Así? ¿Y por qué?</p><p>—Porque si lo matas, haré de tu vida un infierno.</p><p>Frízer se quedó estupefacto ante las palabras. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, se echó a reír a carcajadas. </p><p>—Crees que solo porque derrotaste a algunos de mis soldados de bajo rango puedes hacer amenazas como...</p><p>—¿Sabes lo que es un super saiyayín?</p><p>La risa de Frízer murió en el acto. De golpe supo con quién hablaba. Después de todo, Vegeta estaba junto a él y Nappa había muerto. Las únicas otras opciones que quedaban eran Raditz y el muchacho mestizo. El mismo muchacho mestizo que de alguna manera ocultó su poder cuando Vegeta se lo presentó. Por primera vez desde que Frízer podía recordar, la inquietud se abrió paso hasta sus entrañas.</p><p>—Eso es solo folclore mono, no existe tal cosa.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿por qué no vuelves a tu planeta base o me dejas ir a tu nave? Estaré más que feliz de darte una reeducación de mono.</p><p>—Calma, calma, no hay necesidad de ser tan hostil. Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no es necesario derramar sangre. Si quieres a Vegeta, te lo daré una vez que termine con él, ¿cómo te suena?</p><p>— Lo quiero “vivo” —siseó Trunks.</p><p>—Por supuesto, mi querido muchacho, por supuesto —dijo Frízer y su cola comenzó a agitarse detrás de él. Esbozó una sonrisa siniestra cuando se le ocurrió un plan. Después de mirar hacia atrás al príncipe saiyayín, decidió que aún podría serle útil—. Él está aquí conmigo y todavía sigue vivo. Te diré algo, déjame terminar con él y luego te diré a dónde puedes ir a recogerlo, ¿qué dices?</p><p>—Eso suena bien... en teoría. ¿Cómo sabré que él estará donde dices? ¿Y cómo sabré que estará vivo?</p><p>—¿No confías en mí?</p><p>—No —dijo Trunks sin rodeos.</p><p>—Mmm, vaya, Vegeta te ha enseñado una o dos cosas, pero no todos somos unos mentirosos como mi dulce príncipe mono. Si te digo dónde estará Vegeta, entonces él estará allí. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Vendrás a jugar?</p><p>Trunks se pasó una mano por la boca mientras su mente pensaba a toda velocidad. Contaba con muy poca ventaja, admitió de mala gana; tendría que aceptar la palabra de Frízer y rezar con todo su corazón para que Vegeta estuviera vivo.</p><p>—¿Dónde estará? —finalmente preguntó usando una voz neutral y cautelosa.</p><p>—En el planeta Ri'noj, espero verte allí.</p><p>Frízer alzó la mano y cortó la transmisión, luego se quitó el rastreador y lo arrojó de regreso a Zabón. Acto seguido, se volvió y caminó hacia Vegeta que estaba luchando por respirar. Al ver la centellante furia en la mirada del tirano, la sangre dejó la cara de Vegeta y abrió la boca para hablar.</p><p>—Espera…</p><p>Fue silenciado por una lluvia de puñetazos que cayeron sobre él con una rabia sin rival en toda la existencia del universo. Había recibido miles de palizas en su vida, pero ninguna fue tan implacable ni tan brutal como la que el tirano descargaba sobre él. Vegeta apenas podía jadear por aire, porque la sangre salía de su nariz y de su boca cuando Frízer se apoderó de él. Después de un puñetazo particularmente desagradable en la cara, los grilletes se desprendieron de las cadenas en el techo. Vegeta nunca tuvo la oportunidad de caer, ya que la cola de Frízer lo suspendió en el aire, esta se había envuelto fuertemente alrededor del cuello del saiyayín para continuar golpeándolo sin perder el ritmo. Los huesos de Vegeta estaban siendo destrozados, cada puñetazo era más agonizante que el anterior, lo sacudía y le negaba la inconsciencia que ansiaba para escapar del dolor paralizante en el que se encontraba. Incluso Zabón tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.</p><p>La cola de Frízer finalmente lo liberó. Vegeta cayó de inmediato y ronco, jadeó desesperado por aire. El príncipe rodó a un lado, su cuerpo temblaba mientras escupía sangre producto de la brutal paliza. Terminó por descansar la cabeza en el suelo, exhausto, derrotado y completamente desmoralizado porque sabía que el tirano ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.</p><p>Frízer observó sus manos, se llevó un nudillo hasta la boca, lamió la sangre de Vegeta y luego miró al saiyayín roto tendido a sus pies.</p><p>—Das más problemas de lo que vales —gruñó Frízer con odio—. Iba a sacarte de tu miseria, pero parece que todavía puedes cumplir una última tarea para mí. Me ayudarás a ver cuán seria es esta nueva amenaza. —El tirano inclinó la cabeza un poco antes de sonreír de un modo cruel—. No vivirás mucho tiempo después de lo que te acabo de hacer, así que no te preocupes, tu dolor terminará a su debido tiempo. Ahora, antes de que te envíe lejos, solo hay una última cosa. La cola, Vegeta, la cola tiene que irse.</p><p>Ni bien terminó de pronunciar las palabras, agarró la cola de Vegeta y la jaló con fuerza, lo que obligó al príncipe a rodar sobre su estómago. Vegeta entendió de golpe lo que Frízer dijo y entró en pánico. Intentó alejarse, pero eso se detuvo al instante, ya que el tirano estrelló brutalmente un pie en la parte baja de su espalda y lo inmovilizó.</p><p>Vegeta se enfrentó con su orgullo, no obstante, cuando sintió que Frízer tiraba de su cola para enroscarla en su mano, terminó por romperse.</p><p>—No lo hagas, por favor —le suplicó, su voz recrudeció por la desesperación. Cerró los ojos avergonzado por el hecho de que prácticamente estaba rogando, pero su cola era todo lo que le quedaba. Una cosa era perderla en batalla, otra muy distinta era que el destructor de su pueblo lo despojara de lo que lo hacía saiyayín. No podría manejarlo, no podría. Todo su cuerpo temblaba ante la perspectiva de que le hiciera eso.</p><p>Frízer se rio entre dientes. Se había enfurecido porque un mestizo saiyayín lo forzó a cambiar de planes, pero la golpiza que le dio a Vegeta fue una terapia maravillosa. Tener ahora al príncipe a sus pies rogando por piedad, era música deliciosa para sus oídos. </p><p>—Esta cola te ha traído mucho más dolor que cualquier otra cosa, ya que te permite transformarte en una criatura repugnante. Ha hecho que llames la atención de los antiguos enemigos de tu pueblo, viejas enemistades con las que no tenías nada que ver. Esta cola es tanto una carga como un objetivo. Mi querido mono, ¿no lo puedes ver? Me preocupo tanto por ti, que simplemente no tengo otra opción.</p><p>Antes de que el príncipe pudiera emitir un sonido, Frízer le cortó la cola con un rayo bien dirigido que solo dejó una pequeña protuberancia. Una descarga de dolor atravesó a Vegeta de la cabeza a los pies. Frízer sonrió, levantó la cola y la observó.</p><p>—Sucio apéndice de mono. Francamente debería haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo. —La arrojó a un lado con asco y retiró el pie de la espalda de Vegeta. Luego lo pateó en las costillas para obligarlo a rodar sobre su espalda. Frízer lo miró con atención y sonrió—. Hmm, tal vez debería sacarte de tu miseria, mi querido príncipe...</p><p>Los ojos de Vegeta estaban bañados en lágrimas ardientes mientras alzaba la vista para ver a Frízer parado sobre él. Había perdido su libertad, su hogar y ahora su preciosa cola. Todo lo que le importaba se había ido a manos del alienígena que triunfante se paraba sobre él. Había fallado e iba a morir después de haber vivido una existencia completamente inútil. No había logrado nada, ni su venganza ni una retribución y no dejaba un legado. No había nada que pudiera recordar con orgullo, lo único innegable era su dolorosa y humillante muerte, una muerte que, podía sentir, estaba llegando a un ritmo lento pero seguro por el alcance de sus heridas.</p><p>Una muerte que merecía por completo, se dio cuenta de pronto.</p><p>—Entonces hazlo —dijo finalmente rindiéndose cuando su orgullo se hizo añicos como un cristal.</p><p>Frízer se rio encantado. </p><p>—Dios mío, ¿qué diría tu padre si te viera ahora? Probablemente te repudiaría otra vez. —Al ver que Vegeta permaneció en silencio, Frízer suspiró decepcionado porque no pudo hacer que el saiyayín mordiera el anzuelo—. ¡Oh, no tienes sentido del humor, Vegeta! No voy a matarte, voy a usarte por el poco tiempo que te queda. ¿Zabón?</p><p>—Sí, Gran Frízer.</p><p>—Mi rastreador. —Zabón se dirigió al tirano y le devolvió su rastreador rojo. Frízer se lo puso mientras continuaba—. Ponle a Vegeta su armadura y llévalo contigo a los Juicios. Rápido, Zabón, no quiero que mi padre ni mi hermano esperen.</p><p>Frízer salió de la mazmorra como si nada hubiera pasado. Levantó la mano, activó su rastreador y envió la transmisión que quería hacer. Después de unos segundos, un pitido anunció que la transmisión fue recibida.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres, enano? —La voz irritada de Cooler se escuchó—. Estás interrumpiendo mi entretenimiento.</p><p>Frízer se rio entre dientes. </p><p>—¡Vaya!, pero qué rudo eres. Solo quería que supieras que mi investigación fue un éxito. He encontrado al hombre responsable de la desaparición de tu planeta, Rithica. Ya ha confesado su traición y ahora debe ser juzgado.</p><p>—¿Oh, enserio? —preguntó su hermano con un tono algo incrédulo—. ¿Y quién era?</p><p>—Vegeta.</p><p>—¿Vegeta? —repitió Cooler, fue incapaz de mantener la sorpresa fuera de su voz.</p><p>—Así es. Conoces su naturaleza rebelde, yo he intentado corregirlo, pero ya me cansé. ¿Lo quieres o no, hermano? No tengo ningún reparo en encargarme yo mismo...</p><p>—No, lo quiero —afirmó Cooler, ahora mostraba ira en su voz. Siempre había odiado a Vegeta desde que era un niño. El temperamento del saiyayín, su violencia asesina y su insania mental habían empeorado con el tiempo, pero por sobre todo él nació con una boca insolente. Cooler lo habría quemado vivo cuando Vegeta siendo un niño se jactó de que al menos no estaba obligado a servir al inútil hijo de Cold. Cooler no era tan fuerte como su hermano; pese a eso, fuera de su familia, era el ser más fuerte del universo y podría haber aplastado a Vegeta como si fuera un mosquito. Sin embargo, iba estrictamente contra las reglas que matara a uno de los soldados de Frízer y viceversa. Además, Frízer siempre protegió al saiyayín bajo la lógica de que sufriría solo si él lo quería.</p><p>No hace falta decir que tener a Vegeta ahora envuelto para regalo hizo que la boca de Cooler prácticamente se le hiciera agua por la sed de sangre. </p><p>—Envíamelo de inmediato.</p><p>—Estoy en eso, Zabón lo llevará en breve.</p><p>—Entonces estaré esperándolo.</p><p>Cooler finalizó la transmisión y una sonrisa siniestra se extendió por el rostro de Frízer mientras tranquilamente subía al nivel principal de su nave. No aminoró la marcha hasta que llegó a su oficina principal. Entró y su asiento levitante se acercó a él. Con calma, Frízer se sentó antes de dirigirse a una pared cercana. Presionó algunos botones en su asiento de levitación y una proyección holográfica en vivo de los Juicios siendo presidido por su padre y su hermano apareció ante él. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se recostó en su asiento y chasqueó los dedos. Unos segundos más tarde, un criado entró trayendo una copa. Frízer la tomó sin apartar los ojos de la proyección, ni siquiera fue consciente de que todavía tenía una buena cantidad de la sangre de Vegeta en sus manos.</p><p>Normalmente, Frízer no habría dudado en matarlo y luego hubiera dejado que el muchacho entrara en su nave para que también se encontrara con la muerte. Sin embargo, fue la mención del estado de super saiyayín lo que lo hizo vacilar. No veía ningún problema en que su padre y su hermano fueran "voluntarios" en el experimento para saber a qué se enfrentaba.</p><p><em>Después de todo... ¿para qué más sirve la familia?, </em>pensó con una sonrisa antes de levantar su copa para tomar un trago.</p>
<hr/><p>La escena frente a Trunks era diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera visto en su vida.</p><p>El adolescente yacía boca abajo sobre la cúspide de una colina alta, fuera de vista. En el valle había algo que parecía un estadio improvisado donde se reunían miles de soldados, todos parados alrededor de un gran terreno cuadrado de arena que se había oscurecido por los diferentes tonos de la sangre derramada. En ese momento había dos soldados involucrados en una feroz batalla, pero incluso desde donde se ubicaba, pudo ver que uno de ellos se hallaba en desventaja. La multitud rugió de alegría cuando al guerrero más débil finalmente le arrancaron las piernas con una despiadada descarga de ki.</p><p>Al frente de la acción había tres tronos y detrás de ellos, una enorme nave espacial. Solo dos de los tres tronos estaban ocupados. Uno de los ocupantes se levantó y se acercó al hombre caído. Sus movimientos eran tranquilos y elegantes e iba agitando su cola color púrpura oscuro despreocupadamente detrás de él. Trunks no podía escuchar lo que se decía y, aun así, por los gestos del soldado, era claro que rogaba piedad. No le fue concedida; Cooler colocó un pie sobre su cráneo con indiferencia y Trunks tuvo que volver el rostro para no ver lo inevitable, pero oyó como la multitud rugía su sed de sangre. El adolescente tragó saliva al convencerse de que Frízer no le había mentido. Si el tirano no mató a Vegeta, entonces someterlo a este despliegue de barbarismo parecía muy de su estilo.</p><p>Trunks cerró los ojos para concentrarse y trató en vano de sentir el ki característico de su padre. Simplemente había demasiados guerreros reunidos. Respiró hondo y se alejó de la cúspide para descender al caos.</p><p>Tendría que encontrarlo a la antigua.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared en otra mazmorra oscura y lúgubre, esta vez en la nave insignia de King Cold. Vestía una armadura modificada y supuestamente mejorada que no contaba con los protectores de hombros, caderas y entrepierna que acostumbraba a usar. Su uniforme de batalla era negro para ocultar la cantidad alarmante de sangre que salía de él, aunque sus guantes blancos se habían manchado de rojo carmesí debido a sus muñecas dañadas que aún sangraban. Tragó saliva cuando escuchó el rugido de la multitud afuera. Él mismo asistió a los Juicios tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.</p><p>Sin embargo, ahora estaba del otro lado y eso rompió su orgullo ya destrozado en más pedazos. Se vería obligado a luchar, pero apenas podía reunir la fuerza para siquiera levantar la cabeza. Todos lo verían caer en batalla y pensarían que era débil, sin saber nada sobre su condición que lo paralizaba con cada respiración que tomaba. Por un instante contempló quitarse la armadura para mostrarle a King Cold y a Cooler que era una pérdida de tiempo para su entretenimiento. Cooler no era tan fuerte como Frízer, pero tenía una actitud sin estupideces que Vegeta respetaba. Si él te quería muerto, te mataba en el acto. No le gustaban los juegos mentales lentos y sádicos como a Frízer, él te ejecutaba rápida y despiadadamente. Vegeta sabía que Cooler lo humillaría como el animal herido que era si revelaba la verdadera gravedad de sus heridas.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y los pulmones le ardieron con ese simple acto. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Vegeta maldijo a su sangre saiyayín. Sus genes estaban trabajando sin descanso para curarlo, pero todo lo que hacían era retrasar lo inevitable. Solo quería que todo terminara ya. Quería paz por una vez en su vida, paz y tranquilidad, el tipo de paz y tranquilidad que solo viene con la muerte.</p><p>Estaba entrando y saliendo de la conciencia cuando una mano ruda bajó y agarró su armadura. Antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar que no se encontraba solo, Zabón ya lo había levantado y lo sostenía en alto.</p><p>—Vamos, príncipe mono —se rio Zabón y usó ambas manos para obligar a Vegeta a caminar—, es hora de que recibas lo que te mereces.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Trunks se entremezclaba con la multitud de soldados que aclamaban. Recibió algunas miradas de extrañeza por su falta de armadura, pero todavía tenía el rastreador de Dodoria, a pesar de que lo había desactivado sabiamente. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que la gente lo ignorara como si fuera un idiota en lugar de una amenaza, que era con lo que él contaba. Trunks estaba haciendo todo lo posible por detectar a su padre, pero era demasiado difícil. Ignoró el rugido repentino que atravesó a la multitud hasta que escuchó la voz retumbante de King Cold cortando la noche.</p><p>—Vegeta, soldado de tercer rango en el ejército galáctico de Frízer acusado de traición, el más grave de los crímenes —anunció y sonrió malignamente cuando Zabón arrastró a Vegeta delante de él y lo obligó a arrodillarse frente a los dos tiranos. Vegeta levantó sus ojos nublados mientras la multitud sedienta de sangre gritaba en señal de aprobación con una energía casi maníaca; el príncipe había hecho más que unos pocos enemigos tanto en el ejército de Frízer como en el de Cooler y todos querían verlo muerto.</p><p>—¡MÁTALO!</p><p>—¡MISERABLE HIJO DE PUTA!</p><p>—¡DÉJENMELO A MI!</p><p>—¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, soldado? —preguntó Cooler con una oscura sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Vegeta lo observó y bajó la cabeza derrotado. Permaneció en silencio y la sonrisa de Cooler se amplió—. ¿No tienes defensa?, qué triste. ¿Entonces admites tu traición? ¿Admites las acusaciones de romper las reglas de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio cuando destruiste por decisión propia un planeta que estaba fuera de los límites que se te tenían permitido y luego intentaste desertar del ejército de mi hermano, a la vez que organizabas la deserción de otros dos soldados?</p><p>La multitud comenzó a murmurar mientras un alarmado Trunks observaba a su padre. No podía sentir nada del ki de Vegeta. Su miedo empeoró cuando un soldado a su lado le susurró a otro hombre:</p><p>—¿Estás obteniendo una lectura de Vegeta?</p><p>—Sí, pero no puede ser correcta, apenas son más de 1 000.</p><p>—No, eso es lo que también estoy obteniendo. Maldición, pensé que era mucho más fuerte que eso. Supongo que no es cierto todo lo que se dice de él.</p><p><em>Oh, cuál es el puto punto. Termina con esta mierda,</em> la voz derrotada de Vegeta resonó en la mente de Trunks.</p><p>—Sí —admitió Vegeta con la cabeza todavía baja.</p><p>—La pena es valía o muerte —anunció King Cold para sorpresa de nadie. La sentencia era la misma para todos, sin importar los "crímenes" cometidos—. Conoces la rutina, Vegeta. Si puedes demostrar tu valía en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, serás perdonado.</p><p>Vegeta guardó silencio. Sí, él conocía la rutina, el problema era que las peleas nunca eran justas. Los Cold siempre se aseguraban de que los soldados que "juzgaban" fueran aventajados en fuerza. Estaba muy familiarizado con el modo de operar, porque por lo general era el soldado cuidadosamente seleccionado al otro lado de la ecuación.</p><p>Su pensamiento se confirmó cuando King Cold continuó:</p><p>—Tu oponente es Zabón. ¡Pueden comenzar!</p><p>Zabón sonrió mientras todos rugían en señal de aprobación. Él le dio una patada a Vegeta, que se desplomó sin poder hacer nada sobre la arena. El saiyayín se dio la vuelta y luchó valientemente para ponerse de pie cuando Zabón comenzó a rodearlo.</p><p>—Vamos, príncipe mono, intenta darme algún desafío —le dijo burlándose antes de reír. Sabía el alcance de las heridas de su oponente y, aun así, no le importaba. Aunque él siempre obedecía a Frízer al pie de la letra, el tirano no habría dudado en matarlo si hubiera mostrado la mitad del comportamiento problemático de Vegeta. El saiyayín era rebelde, pero su inclinación a la violencia y a la crueldad le valieron el favoritismo de Frízer, lo que lo hacía arder de celos. A Zabón le complacía de sobremanera que la paciencia de su amo finalmente se hubiera agotado y que él fuera quien diera el golpe final.</p><p>Vegeta logró ponerse de rodillas antes de que Zabón lo derrumbara al darle un puñetazo que lo hizo caer de espaldas. Vegeta gimió de dolor cuando sintió que su mandíbula se rompía por el golpe. Los ojos de Trunks se estrecharon y se llevó la mano a la espalda para agarrar el mango de su espada.</p><p>—Que patético —se rio Zabón luego de inclinarse sobre el príncipe.</p><p>Vegeta abrió los ojos y gruñó, la ira repentinamente ardió en su mirada. Impulsado por el dolor y el odio a Frízer por tomar su cola, reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba, alzó la mano hacia Zabón y liberó una violenta ráfaga de ki azul que tomó al lugarteniente de Frízer desprevenido. La ráfaga golpeó a Zabón directo en la cara, haciendo que el alienígena gritara de agonía mientras retrocedía cubriéndose los ojos. Trunks dudó cuando vio el movimiento, pero luego sonrió un poco con orgullo. Su orgullo fue en un instante reemplazado por la preocupación al ver que Vegeta dejaba caer su brazo y cerraba los ojos.</p><p>—¡Vas a pagar CARO por esto! —siseó Zabón furioso y se volvió hacia el saiyayín completamente indefenso—. Voy a…</p><p>—… morir —terminó Trunks por él. Zabón iba a hablar, pero bajó la vista y vio una espada en su pecho. Miró a Trunks en estado de shock y su mirada fue compartida por miles. Cooler y King Cold estaban con los ojos muy abiertos y atónitos ante lo que veían. Trunks retiró su espada y sin decir una palabra decapitó a Zabón.</p><p>No había nada más que silencio en la noche. El adolescente aprovechó el momento, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Vegeta. Se agachó con cautela a su lado haciendo una mueca de dolor, su rodilla aún seguía en mal estado. Extendió la mano y la puso sobre el pecho de su padre, sus ojos azules lo estudiaron con atención: estaba mortalmente pálido y empapado en sudor, su respiración era rápida y difícil. Trunks se alarmó cuando su nariz sensible atrapó el olor de una enorme cantidad de sangre.</p><p>—Padre —dijo suavemente tratando de mantener el pánico fuera de su voz. Parecía que Vegeta había sido despedazado, lo que hacía que la paliza que lo vio recibir a manos de Frízer luciera insulsa. Trunks tragó saliva y llevó su mano justo debajo de la mandíbula hinchada de su padre para sentir su pulso. Era débil. Vegeta gimió ante el contacto y Trunks frunció el ceño preocupado. Levantó el brazo y le puso una mano gentil en la frente. Estaba frío al tacto—. Resiste un poco más, te ayudaré —le prometió.</p><p>—Él va a morir de una forma u otra —afirmó una voz peligrosamente tranquila.</p><p>Trunks miró a Cooler por el rabillo del ojo y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron. Poco a poco, se puso de pie, giró la espada un par de veces en su mano y observó al alienígena engreído.</p><p>—Por tu bien, más te vale que no sea así —gruñó un Trunks al límite.</p><p>Cooler se rio de él. </p><p>—¿Quieres desafiarme? No sé quién eres, muchacho, pero sí sé que eres un tonto. Estas siendo superado en número.</p><p>—Oh, acaba de una vez con él, Cooler. —King Cold se entrometió, el tono de su voz sonaba del todo aburrido—. Aún hay otros que deben ser juzgados. Es solo un niño, máta…</p><p>—Suficiente —lo interrumpió Trunks—. Yo tampoco sé quién eres y francamente no me importa. Tomaré a Vegeta y nos iremos. Si alguno de ustedes trata de interponerse en mi camino, morirá. ¿Qué prefieren?</p><p>—¿Qué tal una tercera opción? —Cooler se burló de él. Trunks frunció el ceño, no tenía tiempo para esta mierda. Una ráfaga de viento envolvió al adolescente agitando su chaqueta y su cabello mientras Cooler continuaba—. ¿Qué tal <em>si</em> tú mueres en su…?</p><p>Inesperadamente el rastreador en la cara de Cooler explotó cortándolo. Miles de otros rastreadores explotaron al mismo tiempo. La inquietud y la fascinación surgió en todos cuando un torbellino de arena explotó alrededor de Trunks. Vegeta todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la arena lo golpeara en seco y lo devolviera a la realidad. Entrecerró los ojos ante la visión borrosa parada a unos metros de él justo cuando una oleada de ki dorado estalló en torno a Trunks. Su cabello lavanda se tiñó de oro y sus ojos adquirieron un color verde azulado penetrante y despiadado mientras una onda de pura energía y fuerza levantaba la arena a su alrededor.</p><p>De vuelta en la nave insignia de Frízer, una copa se hizo añicos cuando terminó la proyección.</p><p>De repente, muy consciente, los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron por la sorpresa y miró a su hijo sin comprender lo que sucedía. Estaba demasiado asombrado por la exhibición de poder frente a él y distraídamente se preguntó si había muerto o si alucinaba.</p><p><em>¿Trunks es un super saiyayín...?, </em>se preguntó incrédulo. El adolescente captó su pensamiento, lo miró de reojo y sonrió. En ese momento, Vegeta supo que esto era muy real. Desvariaba tanto por el dolor y la adrenalina de ver a “su hijo” haciendo la legendaria transformación, que de hecho se echó a reír a carcajadas. Su risa se convirtió en una tos fuerte e hizo una mueca de dolor. Apoyó la cabeza en la arena, cedió a su cansancio y sonrió.</p><p>Ahora podía morir con orgullo. Tenía un legado, Trunks era su legado.</p><p>El adolescente frunció el ceño mientras observaba a su padre. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que hacer esto rápido. Era vagamente consciente de que Cooler lo estaba amenazando, pero no le hizo caso. Se volvió, levantó la mano y disparó una ráfaga letal de ki que mató a cientos de soldados de un solo impacto. Siguió disparando de forma fría y metódica, la velocidad y la fuerza del super saiyayín en los disparos hacían inútil cualquier esperanza de escapar.</p><p>El caos que siguió fue un torbellino de violencia. Cientos de soldados arremetieron repentinamente contra Trunks y otros volaron para disparar ráfagas en su dirección. El adolescente se elevó al cielo tan rápido que fue como una difusa imagen dorada que nadie pudo ver y mató a todos los que estaban en el aire en menos de dos segundos con el magistral manejo de su espada. Algunos vieron lo inevitable e intentaron escapar, sin embargo, Trunks los descubrió y los mató en el acto.</p><p>Sus sentidos de pronto notaron una poderosa ráfaga que venía en su camino. Se dio la vuelta y la apartó, pero se congeló por lo que vio ante él.</p><p>Cooler tenía su brazo alrededor de la garganta de Vegeta mientras le sonreía de forma sádica al adolescente que todavía seguía en el aire. Los ojos de Vegeta estaban fuertemente cerrados por la presión que Cooler aplicaba. Detrás de él, el King Cold se paraba cruzado de brazos con una expresión petulante.</p><p>—Mal movimiento, muchacho. —Se rio Cooler. Trunks descendió y aterrizó sobre su rodilla mala, trastabilló un paso atrás, gruñó y levantó su espada. Cooler aumentó su agarre del cuello de Vegeta haciendo que nuevo sudor apareciera en la frente del príncipe. Sabía que estaba en desventaja en su forma actual y podía decir que este muchacho no le daría el tiempo necesario para hacer las transformaciones que lo pondría en igualdad de condiciones, por lo que recurrió a esto—. Eres rápido, pero no tan rápido. Le romperé el cuello antes de que llegues aquí.</p><p>Trunks agarró su espada con más fuerza y gruñó.</p><p>—Eso lo veremos.</p><p>Cooler y King Cold levantaron sus manos hacia él y dispararon una serie de ráfagas que habrían arrasado planetas sin ningún esfuerzo, pero Cooler dejó de hacerlo cuando vio como el cuerpo decapitado de su padre caía a su lado. Soltó a Vegeta que se desplomó en el suelo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos furiosos ojos color verde azulado. Cooler no tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra antes de que Trunks lo cortara a la mitad por la cintura, luego disparó una ráfaga de ki y lanzó el cuerpo mutilado a lo lejos. Finalmente, volvió a poner la espada en su funda, regresó junto a su padre y extinguió su transformación en super saiyayín.</p><p>Se arrodilló junto a Vegeta y con cautela le dio la vuelta. El adolescente se sorprendió cuando sus manos quedaron repentinamente cubiertas de sangre por esa simple acción. Fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta de que el uniforme de batalla negro que llevaba su padre se encontraba empapado en sangre. Su corazón se hundió en su estómago mientras miraba a su alrededor. Vegeta necesitaba ayuda, pero ¿dónde podría obtenerla? Estaba rodeado de miles de cadáveres y su padre se convertiría en uno de ellos si no pensaba rápido.</p><p>—Mierda —maldijo sombríamente al ver que Vegeta temblaba de un modo incontrolable en este punto. Trunks se mordió el labio inferior y lo agarró con suavidad para levantarlo. Vegeta retrocedió ante el contacto y gruñó por puro instinto—. Está bien —lo tranquilizó Trunks, los nervios de Vegeta se calmaron al oír su voz—, te tengo ahora. Está bien, estarás bien —le prometió y cargó a su padre sobre su hombro como un soldado mientras se paraba. El adolescente miró a su alrededor antes de fijar la vista en la nave insignia de King Cold. ¡Sí, esa era la solución! Seguro habría tanques de regeneración allí.</p><p>Excepto que no había ninguno. Trunks ahora estaba casi desesperado y se preguntaba si su padre duraría lo suficiente como para que pudieran ir a otro planeta para obtener ayuda, cuando finalmente entró en la última sala médica. Sin embargo, para su consternación, no había tanques de regeneración, pero vio a un alienígena azul con una bata blanca trabajando, parecía que mezclaba una solución. Daba la impresión de que se había sorprendido por la apariencia de Trunks.</p><p>El adolescente le siseó:</p><p>—Mi padre necesita ayuda, ayúdalo —le ordenó y se acercó a una camilla blanca, luego gentilmente dejó a Vegeta sobre esta mientras el alienígena resoplaba.</p><p>—Mmm, estoy ocupado.</p><p>Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un agarre de acero en su garganta, unos furiosos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos.</p><p>—No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando, ayúdalo —gruñó Trunks en su rostro.</p><p>—Está bien, está bien, lo intentaré —cedió el alienígena de inmediato.</p><p>—Será mejor que hagas más que intentarlo —siseó Trunks y empujó al alienígena hacia Vegeta. El alienígena lo fulminó con la mirada, pero fue a la camilla murmurando por lo bajo que su talento no era apreciado. Observó a Vegeta con el ojo de alguien que había visto esto un millón de veces y se volvió hacia el adolescente.</p><p>—Ayúdame a quitarle la armadura.</p><p>Trunks no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Solo cuando despojaron a Vegeta de su armadura y de su uniforme de batalla negro, se dio cuenta de lo gravemente herido que estaba. Una ola de náuseas lo venció y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para no vomitar. Ni bien se recuperó, se volvió para enfocarse en tratar de detener el sangrado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que agotaron todas las gasas y vendas que tenían en la sala médica. Desesperado, Trunks se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la camiseta negra. La rompió en pedazos y los usó como vendajes improvisados mientras el alienígena revisaba los ojos de Vegeta. El príncipe gimió débilmente por el dolor.</p><p>—Esto no se ve bien, tiene lesiones internas graves y ha perdido demasiada sangre.</p><p>—Toma un poco de la mía y dásela.</p><p>—No creo que sea suficiente. Dudo que lo logre…</p><p>—¡No te atrevas a decirme esa mierda! —le gritó Trunks directo en el rostro, estaba peligrosamente cerca del punto de ruptura mental. No sabía que ahora tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Cúralo o te juro que te destrozaré y…</p><p><em>Por los Dioses de las alturas, deja de gritar,</em> la débil voz de Vegeta de pronto resonó en la mente de Trunks. El adolescente de inmediato dejó de vociferar y miró a su padre.</p><p>—Voy a tratar de encontrar al resto del personal —le dijo el alienígena a Trunks—. Quizás sepan cómo ayudarlo mejor que yo —agregó antes de salir corriendo de la sala médica con toda la intención de hacerlo. Vio que la sangre aún goteaba del mango de la espada del adolescente y no tenía el deseo de ser cortado en pedazos.</p><p>—Tienes que resistir, ¿me escuchas? —le rogó Trunks a su padre. Vegeta se obligó a abrir los párpados hasta la mitad y miró a su hijo con unos ojos vidriosos.</p><p>
  <em>Te dije que no volvieras. Lo hiciste... ¿por qué...?</em>
</p><p>—Porque eres mi padre, tenía que hacerlo.</p><p>Los ojos de Vegeta se cerraron y Trunks no escuchó nada más. El adolescente estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando el príncipe extendió débilmente su mano hacia él. Trunks la tomó al instante, pero frunció el ceño, ya que Vegeta la bajó, la puso sobre su pecho ensangrentado justo en su corazón y la cubrió con la suya.</p><p>
  <em>Hazlo, muchacho.</em>
</p><p>A Trunks le tomó unos segundos antes de descubrir lo que Vegeta le estaba pidiendo que hiciera. Inmediatamente gruñó e intentó que lo soltara, sin embargo, el agarre de Vegeta aumentó.</p><p>—¡No! —Trunks prácticamente gritó en la cara de su padre—. ¿Estás loco? ¡No lo haré!</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué te dije sobre gritar, mocoso?</em>
</p><p>—¡Bueno, no me pidas que haga algo así! ¡Vas a estar bien!</p><p><em>No, no lo estaré. </em>No quiso decir físicamente.</p><p>—¡Sí lo estarás! ¡Tienes que estarlo! No puedes... —La voz de Trunks terminó por quebrarse.</p><p>
  <em>No lo estaré, me merezco esto.</em>
</p><p>—No te lo mereces, nadie se lo merece.</p><p><em>Sí, me lo merezco, estoy podrido hasta la médula, soy un maldito bastardo. Me lo merezco, coseché lo que sembré... </em>su agarre de la mano de Trunks se aflojó por un instante antes de aumentar otra vez.</p><p>—Ese no eres tú, eso es en lo que él te convirtió. ¡Podrías ser mejor, sé que podrías ser mejor!</p><p><em>Solo hazlo, Trunks. Que la razón de mi muerte seas tú, super saiyayín, y no Frízer, </em>sonrió a duras penas.</p><p>—No... no puedo...</p><p>
  <em>Por favor, hijo.</em>
</p><p>Finalmente, después de unos segundos, la mano de Trunks comenzó a brillar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Consecuencias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo trece</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Consecuencias</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Estuvo brevemente tentado por la forma en que se lo pidió, pero hizo lo contrario.</p><p>Los atroces temblores del cuerpo de Vegeta se detuvieron y soltó la mano de Trunks. El adolescente respiró hondo, mantuvo la mano sobre el pecho de su padre y continuó alimentándolo con su ki directo en el corazón. El sistema agotado del príncipe absorbía con desesperación la energía para reponer su ki apenas existente y Trunks podía sentir que el sudor estallaba en su propia piel mientras le daba casi todo lo que tenía.</p><p>Finalmente, sintió que los débiles latidos del corazón de su padre se hacían un poco más fuertes. La piel de Vegeta, que había estado fría al tacto, se calentó un poco.</p><p>Cuando Trunks escuchó unos pasos, retiró la mano. Casi de inmediato, se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al suelo completamente agotado. La transferencia de energía era una técnica que Gohan le había enseñado, sin embargo, solo era buena para emergencias precisamente por esa razón. El adolescente se sentó poco a poco, levantó una mano temblorosa y se limpió el sudor de la cara. Miró a su padre con preocupación. Vegeta se había desmayado otra vez, pero al menos le compró algo más de tiempo. Miró por encima de su hombro y maldijo al escuchar los pasos, el alienígena regresaba.</p><p>Con mucho más esfuerzo del que debería haberle llevado, Trunks se arrastró y tomó su espada. Se obligó a ponerse de pie y se dio la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió.</p><p>El médico alienígena azul entró a toda prisa visiblemente alterado. Había escuchado las explosiones que ocurrieron afuera de la nave, pero no tenía idea de la magnitud de la masacre. Había trabajado para King Cold en los departamentos de ciencia y medicina, y aunque no sentía cariño por su superior, la visión del su cuerpo decapitado a través de uno de los portales de la nave le envió escalofríos por la espalda. Alguien fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para diezmar al ejército más mortal del universo entero y tenía el presentimiento de que el muchacho que acudió a él en busca de ayuda era esa persona.</p><p>—Bueno, está bien. Creo que pue…</p><p>El alienígena se congeló al ver a Trunks y olvidó sus palabras. La cara del adolescente lucía roja y respiraba con dificultad, empuñaba con fuerza la espada y sus ojos azules se habían clavado en él. Sin saber que se sentía completamente exhausto, el médico asumió otra cosa: estaba enfurecido.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que crees? —le preguntó Trunks con impaciencia y brusquedad. El alienígena se estremeció ante el tono de voz, retrocedió un poco y sus ojos se ampliaron. Trunks lo miró confundido, nunca antes había visto a alguien mirándolo con tanto terror y aprensión. Respiró hondo, se recordó que ahora no era el momento de asustar a nadie y lo intentó de nuevo.</p><p>—Mira, no voy a lastimarte, solo necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedes ayudar a mi padre o no?</p><p>Para su alivio, notó que el alienígena se quedó un poco más tranquilo con eso, aunque no mucho.</p><p>—Bueno —comenzó el alienígena, sus ojos se desplazaron hacia Vegeta—, no tenemos tanques de regeneración a bordo, que es lo que necesita, y no sobrevivirá lo suficiente como para que podamos llegar a la estación más cercana. Hay un equipo a bordo y creemos que su única oportunidad es si intentamos reparar el daño interno directamente. Si podemos hacer eso...</p><p>—¿Quieres decir cirugía?</p><p>—Sí. A juzgar por cuánto sangra por la boca y por los moretones, sus órganos…</p><p>Trunks levantó su mano libre para pedirle silencio. Entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada, sus sentidos captaron algo. Alguien estaba afuera. El ki era tenue, lo que significaba que se encontraba débil o muy lejos.</p><p>¿Un sobreviviente? ¿Frízer?</p><p>Maldijo en voz baja. Todavía se sentía cansado por la transferencia de energía y no estaba en condiciones de pelear, en especial si era Frízer quien había llegado. Un tic se apoderó de uno de sus ojos y se lo frotó con impaciencia.</p><p>—Entonces aplícale anestesia y hazlo —dijo finalmente.</p><p>—… ¿Anestesia?</p><p>Trunks volvió a mirar al alienígena, la expresión en su rostro era de clara incredulidad.</p><p>—¿No tienes anestesia?, ¿qué pasa con los medicamentos para el dolor?</p><p>—No, no hay nada de eso. King Cold y sus hijos piensan que esas cosas solo promueven la debilidad.</p><p>Era lo más loco que había escuchado, ¿cirugía sin ningún tipo de anestesia? Trunks miró casi impotente al médico antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a su padre que todavía seguía inconsciente. Los fuertes moretones que cubrían el torso del príncipe hicieron que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago. Habían intentado vendar las profundas laceraciones en su piel y sus muñecas, pero estaban empezando a empaparse.</p><p>—Está bien, está bien —escupió las palabras exasperado y levantó la vista hacia la pared donde aún podía sentir algo—. Haz lo que puedas entonces.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta justo cuando el alienígena hizo un gesto hacia la puerta para que entraran los otros. Él se apartó para dejar pasar a un equipo de tres personas. El alienígena de cabeza azul les habló en otro idioma y Trunks captó más de una mirada de desconfianza. Un pequeño alienígena púrpura se acercó a Vegeta, lo miró atentamente y de inmediato retrocedió con miedo una vez que lo reconoció.</p><p>El adolescente se sorprendió cuando todos comenzaron a gritar y a discutir. No entendía las palabras, pero reconoció el nombre de su padre en la conversación.</p><p>—¿Que está pasando? —los interrumpió enojado.</p><p>El alienígena azul suspiró y se volvió hacia él.</p><p>—No quieren salvarlo.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?</p><p>—Porque si lo hacemos, su poder y su fuerza se dispararán. —El alienígena se aclaró la garganta y miró a Vegeta—. Es probable que nos mate a todos tan pronto como se recupere.</p><p>Trunks prácticamente podía sentir que su presión arterial aumentaba al mismo tiempo que su rostro se enrojecía por una furia creciente. No tenía tiempo para esta mierda.</p><p>—Si lo ayudan, te lo prometo, todos vivirán. No dejaré que los lastime, tienes mi palabra. Pero si se niegan, “ustedes” morirán y no será Vegeta quien los mate, ¿entendiste? —Trunks lo amenazó, sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras sudor discurría por su espalda desnuda. Estaba luchando solo por permanecer de pie, sería complicado respaldar sus palabras.</p><p>No necesitó hacerlo. Su mensaje fue captado y eso hizo que los alienígenas se movieran. Trunks se mordió el labio inferior y los observó con ansiedad durante unos segundos mientras atendían a su padre. De pronto frunció el ceño y miró a un lado. Sí, definitivamente estaba captando un ki.</p><p>No podía luchar, por lo que solo había otra opción: volar, después de todo, esta era una nave espacial.</p><p>Dudó y volvió a mirar a los alienígenas. Parecían estar realmente tratando de salvar a Vegeta, pero ¿y si lo mataban tan pronto como él saliera de la habitación?</p><p>Levantó la mano para frotarse otra vez el ojo con el tic y se preguntó si podría reunir la fuerza suficiente para luchar en caso de ser necesario cuando de improviso el alienígena azul habló.</p><p>—Tienes que salir.</p><p>Trunks entrecerró los ojos y alzó la mirada. </p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Los estás poniendo nerviosos.</p><p>— Está bien —suspiró Trunks—, pero necesito que uno de ustedes venga conmigo. Tenemos que sacar esta cosa fuera del planeta lo antes posible.</p><p>—No creo que sea una buena idea mientras hacemos…</p><p>—Algo está por venir y no sé qué es, podría ser Frízer. —Al oír el nombre del tirano, todos dejaron lo que hacían y lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Trunks, sin embargo, solo se enfocó en el alienígena azul—. Ayúdenme a mí y a mi padre, y te lo juro, los dejaré ir a algún lugar donde Frízer no los encuentre. Todos serán libres, solo, por favor, ayúdame.</p><p>El alienígena no se perdió la sinceridad en los ojos del adolescente. Después de unos segundos, finalmente asintió. Le dijo algunas palabras a sus camaradas, luego caminó de regreso hacia Trunks, le indicó que lo siguiera y él lo hizo.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que no necesitan tu ayuda? —le preguntó Trunks con cautela mientras caminaba al lado del alienígena y miró por encima de su hombro.</p><p>—Pueden ayudarlo sin mí. Tienen más experiencia con ese tipo de lesiones en todo caso.</p><p>El adolescente asintió antes de mirar al alienígena. </p><p>—Gracias por tu ayuda.                                                      </p><p>—Naji.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Ese es mi nombre.</p><p>—Ah, yo soy Trunks.</p><p>—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad, Trunks?</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño. </p><p>—No, realmente no.</p><p>—Bueno, no te estás perdiendo de nada —dijo Naji mientras entraban en una gran sala de control—. Estuve aquí una vez cuando uno de los soldados de King Cold fijó unas coordenadas, estoy bastante seguro de que recuerdo cómo hacerlo. Si empujas esa palanca de allí —señaló una palanca roja junto a la puerta donde estaba el adolescente de pie—, la nave despegará, así que…</p><p>Trunks tiró de la palanca. Naji solo lo miró sorprendido antes de continuar:</p><p>—En fin. Bueno, ¿sabes a dónde quieres ir?</p><p>La respuesta fue inmediata.</p><p>—Al sector sur, planeta Tierra.</p><p>—Al planeta Tierra entonces.</p>
<hr/><p>Los ojos endurecidos de Frízer estudiaron minuciosamente el daño. Su mirada se detuvo por un segundo en el cuerpo decapitado de su padre y en los restos de su hermano antes de volver a contemplar los despojos de su ejército diezmado. El tirano se cruzó de brazos y suspiró en voz baja. Había construido su ejército desde cero e iba a ser muy molesto reconstruirlo. Y aquello ni siquiera era el asunto más apremiante.</p><p><em>Ese muchacho. </em>Era muy joven y, sin embargo... la cola de Frízer dio un latigazo detrás de él mientras bajaba la vista hacia la mitad inferior cortada de su hermano.</p><p>La miró con asco y la pateó.</p><p>Había visto cada segundo de la transmisión de los Juicios hasta la transformación de Trunks, cuando de improviso el poder del adolescente acabó con la transmisión de video de forma permanente. Ahora estaba parado justo en el medio de donde ocurrió todo el caos y, aun así, apenas podía creerlo.</p><p>¿Un super saiyayín? Había oído las leyendas y escuchó a Vegeta, a Nappa y a Raditz mencionarlo algunas veces cuando espiaba sus rastreadores, pero nunca creyó que esas ridículas historias fueran dignas de crédito. Frízer negó con la cabeza al recordar su primer encuentro con Trunks y la mínima lectura de poder que obtuvo de él.</p><p>Entrecerró los ojos. El muchacho era fuerte, pero él era más fuerte, de eso estaba seguro y lo iba a demostrar poniendo su cabeza en exhibición para cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarlo en el futuro...</p><p>—Revisamos el planeta, Gran Frízer, no hay nadie aquí que esté vivo.</p><p>—Ya veo —murmuró Frízer antes de volverse hacia Cui—. ¿Y qué hay de la nave insignia?</p><p>—¿Señor? —preguntó un desprevenido Cui con cautela.</p><p>—La nave insignia de mi padre —respondió Frízer usando un tono impaciente que envió escalofríos de miedo por la columna vertebral del alienígena. Frízer miró más allá de él y continuó—. Estaba ubicada justo allí, detrás de ti, durante los Juicios y ahora se ha ido.</p><p>—Ah —dijo Cui y parpadeó sorprendido—. Yo no…</p><p>—Sé que estaba allí. Sí, ahora lo entiendo... Bueno, Cui, hubo al menos un sobreviviente de este baño de sangre y la nave de mi padre está desaparecida. Entonces, ¿qué supones que eso implica? —preguntó Frízer, su mirada enojada y oscura se desplazó y se fijó en Cui, quien dio un paso atrás asustado.</p><p>—Este... él tomó la nave de su padre y dejó el planeta? —chilló el alienígena.</p><p>—Sí, precisamente eso —señaló Frízer con fingida cortesía mientras su cola comenzaba a dar latigazos—. Ahora Zabón está muerto y, por lo tanto, no me sirve de nada. Por el momento, tú tomarás su lugar. Descubre dónde está la nave de mi padre y hacia dónde va. Te sugiero que lo hagas rápidamente, a menos que quieras morir y volverte inútil también, ¿quedó claro?</p><p>—Sí, Gran Frízer —respondió Cui con los ojos muy abiertos ante su silencioso ascenso de rango. La mirada de Frízer se volvió mortal como recordatorio de que su nuevo puesto se debía más a la falta de opciones y Cui agregó al instante:</p><p>—Me encargaré de inmediato, señor.</p><p>—Bien. Ahora salgamos de aquí para poder destruir este planeta.</p><p>—Sí, Gran Frízer.</p><p>—… ¿Que estas esperando? —dijo Frízer con una cara inexpresiva.</p><p>Sin necesidad de que se lo repitieran, Cui se echó a correr hacia la nave insignia de Frízer. El soldado de bajo rango observó por encima del hombro al tirano, como si temiera que lo asesinara. Al hacerlo, tropezó con un cadáver y casi se cayó de bruces. Frízer puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado.</p><p>Contempló a los hombres masacrados nuevamente con indiferencia y luego se dio la vuelta para regresar a su nave.</p><p>Después de todo, tenía trabajo que hacer.</p>
<hr/><p>Trunks estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda contra la pared, a solo un par de metros de su padre, y sostenía su espada en la mano derecha. Acababan de realizar el trabajo de cirugía más arcaico que había visto, pero eso fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer bajo las circunstancias. Naji le dijo que la mayoría de las veces, soldados tan heridos como Vegeta simplemente morían cuando no había tanques cerca. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en que salvaban a alguien de la manera en que lo habían hecho y eso se notaba.</p><p>Sin embargo, lo lograron y supuso que era todo lo que importaba. Trunks miró hacia donde Vegeta descansaba y suspiró. No tenía un sentido concreto del tiempo, pero sabía con certeza que había pasado el equivalente a varios días terrestres. Durante todo ese lapso, Vegeta no se despertó y Trunks no había dormido.</p><p>Siendo honesto consigo mismo, todo empezaba a pasarle factura. El estrés que había sufrido hace poco lo desgastó física y emocionalmente. Le tomó horas a los médicos ayudar a Vegeta y, en ese tiempo, Trunks vomitó dos veces. Estaba muerto de hambre, privado de sueño y todavía se recuperaba de su calvario con los tsufurus. Además de todo eso, les había dado una buena cantidad de su sangre para que pudieran transfundírsela a Vegeta.</p><p>Trunks cerró los ojos. Estaba tranquilo y podía sentir que los médicos alienígenas se trasladaron al extremo opuesto de la nave. A pesar de que Naji aparecía de vez en cuando para revisar a Vegeta, era obvio que los demás le tenían miedo. A él no le importaba mucho, le gustaba el silencio.</p><p>Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió un movimiento. Se forzó a permanecer despierto y miró a su padre.</p><p>Vegeta intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo hacerlo, intentó moverse y tampoco pudo. Todo le dolía demasiado. Solo podía recordar otras dos o tres instancias en su vida donde sintió tanto dolor. Para eso servían los malditos tanques, ¿por qué no se hallaba en uno?, ¿dónde diablos estaba? Frustrado y desorientado, se obligó a moverse. La tensión enrojeció su rostro y apenas logró levantar un hombro para darse vuelta cuando fue detenido rápidamente.</p><p>—Hey, cálmate —dijo una voz familiar. La mano fuerte que se encontraba sobre su hombro lo empujó hacia abajo para que permaneciera acostado—. Todavía no estás listo para salir de la camilla.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó e intentó hablar, pero tenía la mandíbula ferulizada con alambre quirúrgico. Miró a su hijo haciendo un esfuerzo antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez.</p><p><em>¿Por qué demonios hay tanta luz aquí? Apágala,</em> Trunks escuchó la voz enojada de su padre en su mente. El adolescente parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba apenas iluminada para que él pudiera descansar mejor.</p><p>—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Trunks mientras fruncía el ceño preocupado. El rostro de Vegeta se veía rojo brillante y sus ojos estaban cerrados por el dolor, sudor fresco comenzaba a brotar por todo su cuerpo.</p><p>
  <em>Te dije lo que tenías que hacer, muchacho, y no lo hiciste</em>
</p><p>Trunks suspiró, debería haber sabido que esto pasaría. Su cansancio volvió repentinamente en oleadas.</p><p>—No pude. Eres mi padre, lo sabes.</p><p><em>Así que puedes matar a todos los demás, excepto a mí, solo porque tenemos la misma maldita sangre,</em> Vegeta lo miró indignado.</p><p>—Es una locura y nunca lo haré. Demonios, te salvé la vida…</p><p><em>¡No te pedí que me salvaras! </em>La voz mental de Vegeta se quebró por el rencor, tanto que Trunks se estremeció. El príncipe jadeaba por la nariz en su lucha por respirar.</p><p>—Está bien, está bien, solo tómalo con calma…</p><p>
  <em>Una cosa, solo una cosa, la única que te pido y ni siquiera puedes hacerlo. Pensé que eras fuerte, pero sigues siendo el mismo idiota de corazón blando que encontramos.</em>
</p><p>Trunks apretó los dientes y bajó la mirada, su cara enrojeció debido a la frustración. Permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de mirar a su padre. ¿Había algo que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para este hombre?</p><p>—Mira —comenzó a decir, sus ojos se entrecerraron—. Si te quisiera muerto, habría dejado que Frízer o que Zabón acabaran contigo. Regresé para salvarte y eso fue lo que hice. Si eso me hace blando o cualquier otra cosa, entonces está bien, que así sea. Pero no entiendo por qué querías morir, vas a mejorar, ¿demonios, no puedes ver eso?</p><p>Vegeta no proyectó nada mentalmente, solo cayó en un amargo silencio. ¿Qué podía entender el muchacho de todos modos? Era solo eso: nada más que un muchacho, uno que no estaba acostumbrado a las verdaderas dificultades. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a su hijo lo desmoralizante que fue que Frízer lo rompiera tal como lo hizo? El tirano lo destrozó física y luego mentalmente. Rogó por su cola y aun así la perdió. Lo único que lo hacía un saiyayín había desaparecido, fue arrancado de él como si fuera un maldito juguete. Todo fue tan humillante.</p><p>Demonios, ahora el muchacho era prácticamente más saiyayín que él. Trunks había alcanzado el estado del legendario super saiyayín. ¿Qué diablos había logrado él?, ¿una vida causando estragos en nombre de Frízer?</p><p>Con un tremendo esfuerzo alimentado por el poco orgullo que le quedaba, Vegeta se obligó a rodar sobre su costado para darle la espalda a Trunks. Fue una buena idea, ya que su cara se había puesto rojísima. Estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sangre fresca se filtraba entre sus dedos mientras se clavaba las uñas en las palmas.</p><p><em>Lárgate,</em> gruñó. Si el muchacho no iba a sacarlo de su miseria, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejarlo en paz para sufrir a solas y para recuperar su fuerza, tanto física como mental.</p><p>Lo que Vegeta no conocía era que aún no tenía el control total de su telepatía. Al reflexionar sobre lo que Frízer le hizo, sin saberlo, le proyectó a Trunks las imágenes de lo que había sucedido con el tirano. El adolescente se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando el pequeño muñón con un borde de pelaje en la parte inferior de la espalda de su padre, un muñón que estaba rojo e hinchado en la punta desde donde le habían cortado el resto de la cola. En todo el caos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la había perdido.</p><p>Trunks abrió la boca para decirle que lamentaba lo de su cola, pero sabiamente lo pensó mejor. La lástima o la simpatía no serían bienvenidas, no ahora y lo más probable nunca. Cambió su peso incómodamente, quería ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo, sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerlo.</p><p>Al final, se dio cuenta con tristeza de que solo podía ofrecerle ese consuelo dejándolo a solas.</p><p>El príncipe se hallaba concentrado únicamente en respirar cuando Trunks comenzó a alejarse. Vegeta se sintió aliviado y por fin se dejó relajar tanto como pudo bajo las circunstancias. Estaba a punto de dormirse otra vez cuando notó que Trunks ponía algo en su mano ensangrentada.</p><p>—Regresé a la base para buscarte. No había nadie allí, pero encontré esto, pensé que lo querrías.</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que sostenía el pedazo de su antigua armadura rota con el escudo real de su familia grabado en la superficie.</p><p>
  <em>Quédatelo, es una mierda inútil.</em>
</p><p>—Quédatelo tú, es tu mierda inútil —dijo Trunks sonriendo un poco—. Si no te gusta, deshazte de él, aunque parece que nunca has tenido prisa.</p><p><em>Cuida tu boca, muchacho,</em> le advirtió Vegeta. La advertencia perdió efecto ya que su voz llegó con debilidad a la mente de su hijo.</p><p>—Lo que quiero decir es que él tomó tu cola, pero hay algunas cosas que no puede tomar, así que no lo dejes ganar.</p><p><em>Piérdete, mestizo,</em> gruñó Vegeta, <em>has agotado tu bienvenida.</em></p><p>—Como gustes —suspiró Trunks. Vegeta escuchó sus pasos y luego una puerta que se abría y se cerraba. Finalmente se hizo el silencio.</p><p>Vegeta respiró hondo. No por primera vez, agarró con fuerza el pedazo de la armadura para destrozarlo. ¿Después de todo, para qué diablos lo necesitaba? Conocía el escudo de memoria, había memorizado cada línea. Era una mierda inútil, tal como le dijo a Trunks, no tenía valor.</p><p>Y no por primera vez, Vegeta aflojó su agarre justo cuando estaba a punto de romperlo. Tan pronto como lo hizo, suspiró y cayó en un sueño profundo y curativo.</p><p>Apenas lo sintió dormido, Trunks regresó. El adolescente revisó brevemente a su padre para asegurarse de que estuviera lo más cómodo posible, luego caminó en dirección a la pared, se apoyó en esta y se dejó deslizar hacia abajo hasta que estuvo sentado. Acercó su espada; a pesar de que los otros alienígenas le tenían un miedo mortal, todavía no confiaba en ellos.</p><p>Finalmente, después de unos minutos, ya no pudo luchar contra la fatiga y entró en un sueño inquieto.</p>
<hr/><p>—No estoy seguro de su nombre, es un muchacho de cabello lavanda y ojos azules. Tiene una espada que sabe usar. Tampoco sé si Vegeta sobrevivió o no, pero parece que los dos son aliados. El muchacho es poderoso para su edad, aun así, estoy seguro de que puedes traerlo aquí. Usa a Vegeta como carnada si es necesario, en caso de que haya sobrevivido.</p><p>—Sí, Gran Frízer.</p><p>—Cui te dará pronto una pista sobre su paradero.</p><p>—Muy bien, Gran Frízer.</p><p>—Buena suerte, Ginyu —añadió Frízer antes de alzar la mano para terminar la transmisión en su rastreador.</p><p>Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la gran pantalla frente a él. Hizo girar el licor de la copa que tenía en su mano mientras miraba las imágenes donde la transformación de Trunks en super saiyayín se reproducía una y otra vez en un ciclo infinito. Habían pasado días desde el fiasco en los Juicios y como trabajaban para encontrar la nave desaparecida, se había entretenido unificando las fuerzas militares tanto de su padre como las de su hermano bajo sus filas.</p><p>Y, por supuesto, observaba la repetición de la transformación de Trunks cada vez que tenía tiempo.</p><p>Frízer levantó su copa para tomar un trago y maldijo en silencio que la transmisión del video muriera solo unos momentos después de que el muchacho se transformara. Hubiera sido útil ver la batalla en vivo.</p><p>—Gran Frízer —dijo uno de los técnicos mientras entraba directo a la oficina—. Tenemos…</p><p>Eso fue lo más lejos que llegó antes de que el tirano enviara un rayo directo a su corazón sin mover los ojos de la pantalla. El técnico estaba muerto antes de tocar el piso.</p><p>Sinceramente, ¿cuántas veces tenía que decirles que no entraran así? Nunca aprenderían.</p><p>Suspiró, tal vez iba a extrañar a Zabón...</p><p>—¿Puedo pasar, señor? —solicitó una voz aterrorizada desde la puerta.</p><p>—Por supuesto, Lino. —Frízer lo recibió educadamente—. ¿Cuál fue la lectura?</p><p>—Este, bueno, la máquina explotó mientras seguía subiendo…</p><p>—¿Cuál fue la lectura?</p><p>—La última lectura registrada fue de más de cinco millones, señor.</p><p>Eso hizo que Frízer lo mirara. </p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó parpadeando con incredulidad—. ¿Dijiste cinco millones?</p><p>—Sí, Gran Frízer. Y todas las señales indican que no había alcanzado el máximo cuando la máquina explotó.</p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Frízer hasta su cola e inmediatamente volvió su atención a la pantalla.</p><p>—Eso es todo, Lino. —El tirano lo despidió casi sin darse cuenta. Mientras el técnico escapaba por su vida, Frízer levantó su copa para tomar otro trago y reflexionó sobre esta nueva información.</p><p><em>¡Cinco millones! </em>Que absurdo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Habría encontrado al muchacho hace mucho tiempo, incluso si estuviera en el planeta más alejado del universo. Ese poder era más alto que el suyo aun en su máxima fuerza.</p><p>No, no habría perdido a un muchacho de tal nivel. Además, era imposible que fuera tan joven y tan escandalosamente poderoso, super saiyayín o no. No, era claro que la lectura del nivel de poder fue incorrecta. Eso tenía que ser, no había otra explicación.</p><p>Frízer puso mala cara cuando unos pasos volvieron a sonar por la puerta antes de detenerse allí.</p><p>—Dije que eso era todo, Lino —dijo en un tono aburrido mientras comenzaba a hacer girar el licor en su copa—. El nivel de poder es incorrecto, no tengo dudas de eso. Probaré que ese mono mestizo no es tan fuerte, yo personalmente lo destruiré, eso es todo.</p><p>—Si peleas con ese muchacho, morirás.</p><p>Los ojos de Frízer se entrecerraron y su mano se detuvo. Poco a poco su asiento giró para quedar frente a la puerta. Miró a su nuevo invitado por un tiempo antes de comenzar a hacer girar perezosamente el licor en su copa otra vez.</p><p>Fingió una sonrisa, a pesar de que sus ojos eran asesinos.</p><p>—Vaya, sí que eres resistente, ¿no?</p><p>—Más de lo que crees.</p><p>—Me gustan tus nuevas piernas. Son metálicas, ¿verdad? Qué moderno de tu parte.</p><p>—Hice lo que tenía que hacer. El muchacho me mutiló, pero no terminó conmigo. Mis hombres trabajaron hasta el cansancio y me dejaron mejor de lo que era antes.</p><p>—Ya lo veo —respondió Frízer con desprecio mientras Cooler daba un paso adelante. Frízer se reclinó en su silla—. Lamento lo que ese mono te hizo a ti y a papá, fue absolutamente atroz.</p><p>—¿Lo buscaste?</p><p>—Lo hice. Lo busqué en el planeta y no lo encontré ni a <em>ti,</em> por cierto.</p><p><em>Porque habría acabado contigo si lo hubiera hecho,</em> pensó Frízer en silencio.</p><p>—Llamé a mis hombres para que vinieran a rescatarme. El muchacho ya había tomado la nave de nuestro padre para ese entonces.</p><p>—En efecto, así fue. Destruí el planeta después de mi búsqueda y ahora tengo a mis hombres rastreando la nave de papá. Lo encontraremos pronto.</p><p>—¿Y luego qué?, ¿lo destruirás? —Cooler se burló.</p><p>—Ese es el plan. —Frízer se burló también.</p><p>Cooler gruñó, su nueva cola metálica se movía detrás de él irritada.</p><p>—Tu arrogancia te ciega, hermano. Ese muchacho es más fuerte que tú, te destruirá con facilidad si te precipitas en esta batalla.</p><p>—Bueno, alguien tiene que matarlo y ciertamente no serás tú, ya que eres demasiado débil y no será nuestro padre, ya que está muerto.</p><p>—Sí, nuestro padre murió a manos del muchacho y es precisamente por eso que debe morir. Ese mono se burló de nuestra familia, no lo toleraré.</p><p>Frízer hizo girar el licor en silencio. En realidad le importaba un bledo que su padre o su hermano sean asesinados. Quería que el muchacho saiyayín mueriera porque odiaba la idea de que un mono mestizo fuera más fuerte que él, eso era todo. Cooler estaba orgulloso de su familia y sus motivos eran diferentes, quería venganza. Frízer casi resopló con disgusto, la venganza era emocional y las emociones se traducían en debilidad dentro del campo de batalla.</p><p>El tirano suspiró. Si tan solo su hermano se hubiera quedado muerto.</p><p>—¿Qué sugieres entonces? —preguntó Frízer por curiosidad mirando a su hermano mayor mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.</p><p>—Una alianza.</p><p>—… ¿Cómo dices?</p><p>—Ya me escuchaste. Soy más fuerte con las reparaciones que hicieron mis hombres. Por separado, ninguno de los dos es rival para él, pero juntos podemos compartir energía.</p><p>—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que usamos esa técnica obsoleta.</p><p>—Y la última vez, duplicó nuestra fuerza.</p><p>—Mmm, que poético. Dos hermanos trabajando juntos para vengar a su querido padre…</p><p>—Esto es serio —gruñó Cooler, su cola metálica daba latigazos ahora—. El muchacho es un super saiyayín. Apenas podía creerlo cuando lo vi. La única forma en que podemos destruirlo es trabajando juntos y duplicando nuestra fuerza mediante la vieja técnica de compartir energía.</p><p>Frízer terminó el licor de su copa y luego la aplastó en su mano. Su asiento giró poco a poco hasta que estuvo otra vez frente a la pantalla. Observó a Trunks transformarse de nuevo y prácticamente podía sentir el poder que el muchacho desataba con solo mirar la transmisión. Y eso era con el sonido apagado, no podía imaginar verlo en persona.</p><p>—Es la única manera —le aseguró Cooler que ahora estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados mirando también la pantalla. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el odio y la venganza. Frízer lo observó disimuladamente antes de volver a mirar las imágenes.</p><p>—Así parece —dijo Frízer para concluir—. Aceptaré esta alianza con una condición.</p><p>—¿Cuál?</p><p>—Yo doy el golpe mortal.</p><p>—Hecho.</p>
<hr/><p>Trunks se despertó horas después, aunque le parecieron solo minutos más tarde cuando de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. El adolescente frunció el ceño y miró con unos ojos cansados a Naji parado junto a él.</p><p>—A los saiyayíns les gusta comer, ¿verdad? Te traje algo —dijo el alienígena azul y le entregó un objeto. Trunks bostezó, lo tomó y lo miró más de cerca. Parecía una barra de pan. La apretó. Al menos no era dura como una roca.</p><p>Levantó la vista y le dio a Naji una sonrisa de agradecimiento. </p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>—Ni lo menciones, muchacho. Es lo menos que puedo hacer considerando tu generosa promesa.</p><p>Trunks asintió y partió un trozo de pan. Se lo llevó a la boca antes de mirar a Vegeta que se hallaba profundamente dormido a su lado. Frunció el ceño, quería guardar un poco de pan para él, pero no estaba seguro de cómo podría mover la mandíbula.</p><p>—Su mandíbula se está curando rápidamente, fue una fractura limpia. Las otras lesiones son las que están tomando tiempo.</p><p>—Oh, eso es bueno, supongo. Me refiero a la mandíbula.</p><p>—Sí. —Estuvo de acuerdo Naji mientras miraba a Vegeta con un poco de aprensión—. De todos modos avísame si necesitas algo, muchacho.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo Trunks. El adolescente bajo la mirada, siguió comiendo y Naji salió de la habitación. Estaba alimentándose lentamente a pesar de que se moría de hambre. No sabía cuánta comida tenían y por lo que Vegeta les había dicho a Nappa y a Raditz, la Tierra se hallaba lejos de donde se situaban...</p><p>Alzó la cabeza. ¡Mierda! ¡Se había olvidado por completo de Nappa!</p><p>
  <em>Él está muerto. No malgastes tu poder mental en ese tonto.</em>
</p><p>Sorprendido, Trunks miró a su padre con la boca abierta. Vegeta estaba despierto y lo miraba de reojo.</p><p>—¿Puedes escucharme? —preguntó Trunks. Vegeta gruñó fastidiado desde el fondo de su pecho. Trunks sonrió—. Sí, es una pregunta tonta, ¿no? Wow, no sabía que podía hablar contigo usando mi mente.</p><p>
  <em>Por supuesto que puedes, solo tienes que aprender cómo.</em>
</p><p>—¿Me enseñarás a hacerlo?</p><p>
  <em>¿A quién diablos me parezco?, ¿a tu madre? Aprende tú solo, muchacho.</em>
</p><p>Trunks asintió antes de que su sonrisa desapareciera al recordar lo que había desencadenado la conversación. </p><p>—Espera, ¿Nappa está muerto?</p><p>Vegeta suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.</p><p>
  <em>Sí.</em>
</p><p>—¿Fue Frízer?</p><p>
  <em>No exactamente.</em>
</p><p>Trunks esperó un poco, pero nada más fue dicho. Abrió la boca para presionarlo cuando Vegeta lo interrumpió.</p><p>
  <em>¿A dónde vamos?</em>
</p><p>—Configuré las coordenadas para ir al planeta Tierra.</p><p><em>¿Tierra?, </em>preguntó Vegeta algo confundido.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>
  <em>La Tierra... Raditz...</em>
</p><p>—Bueno, lo enviaste allí.</p><p><em>¿</em>Para purgarlo?</p><p>—No, para traer a Go… este, para traer a Kakaroto —dijo Trunks y miró a su padre con cierta preocupación—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?</p><p><em>Estoy bien,</em> respondió Vegeta, su voz era débil, estaba más dormido que despierto.</p><p>—Puedo irme para que descanses un poco si quieres…</p><p><em>No necesito descansar y no necesito que me cuides, muchacho,</em> replicó Vegeta, su voz se oyó repentinamente alerta mientras abría los ojos para lanzarle una mirada asesina a Trunks. El adolescente le ofreció una cálida sonrisa en respuesta.</p><p>—Lo que digas.</p><p>
  <em>Hmm, mocoso arrogante.</em>
</p><p>—Bueno, soy tu hijo.</p><p>Vegeta resopló y sonrió un poco mientras cerraba los ojos.</p><p>
  <em>Lo que digas, muchacho.</em>
</p><p>—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>—Voy a preguntar de todos modos.</p><p>
  <em>¿Nunca te callas?</em>
</p><p>—Depende de quién me lo pida. Igual no puedes hacer nada para detenerme ahora, a menos que quieras que me vaya para que puedas descan…</p><p>
  <em>¡Está bien! ¡Mierda!, es por eso que nunca quise tener mocosos. Bueno, una pregunta. Adelante, muchacho.</em>
</p><p>—¿Solo tengo una pregunta?</p><p>
  <em>Esa cuenta como pregunta, terminamos.</em>
</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡Esa no cuenta! —gritó Trunks. Vegeta hizo una mueca de dolor y Trunks agregó inmediatamente con una voz más suave—. Esa no cuenta, sabes muy bien que no.</p><p><em>Sabes muy bien que tienes suerte de que no pueda moverme o ya te habría roto algunos huesos de la cara,</em> gruñó Vegeta.</p><p>—Sí, bueno, entonces aprovecharé mientras pueda.</p><p><em>Hmm. </em>Vegeta respiró hondo y tragó saliva. Le dolía la cabeza muchísimo, pero eso palidecía en comparación con el dolor insoportable que sacudía al resto de su cuerpo. Hablar con el muchacho en realidad estaba ayudándolo a no pensar en eso y lo hacía al menos un poco más tolerable.</p><p><em>Bien, una pregunta,</em> dijo Vegeta de nuevo con una voz cansada. Podía seguirle la corriente al muchacho, no había mucho más con lo que distraerse de su dolor.</p><p>—¿Cómo eran tus padres?</p><p>Pensándolo bien, el dolor no era TAN malo.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, vete al infierno. Lárgate para que pueda dormir un poco.</em>
</p><p>—Oye, vamos, dijiste que responderías —le recordó Trunks. Padre e hijo fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo—. No es justo.</p><p><em>La vida no es justa, </em>se burló Vegeta. <em>Aprende a lidiar con eso.</em></p><p>—Sé que la vida no es justa…</p><p><em>¿Así? ¿Y con quién has luchado?, </em>preguntó Vegeta sarcásticamente.</p><p>—Bien, ¿quieres saberlo? Entonces te lo diré. Cuando era un bebé, unos androides fueron liberados en mi planeta y mataron a todos, ese es el ambiente en el que crecí. Mataron a todos los que me importaban, a todos los que amaba. Tuve que aprender a proteger a mi madre y a los que quedaban, tuve que aprender a sobrevivir. Ahora no estoy allí con ella y no tengo idea de si ya la encontraron y la mataron. Si lo hicieron, tendré que vivir con eso. No viajé para arruinar tu vida, estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarme a salvar mi mundo y fracasé. Está bien, yo no lo he pasado tan mal como tú, ahora lo veo. Tu vida es difícil, pero la mía tampoco fue fácil, ¿quedó claro?</p><p>La cara de Trunks lucía roja. No se dio cuenta hasta que terminó su sermón de que había comenzado a llorar al hablar de su madre. Apartó la mirada, respiró hondo y contuvo las lágrimas. Su estrés lo estaba afectando nuevamente.</p><p>El silencio se hizo pesado entre ellos. Trunks le lanzó una mirada a Vegeta, pero él tenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró, bajó la mirada y admiró sus botas.</p><p>
  <em>No conocí muy bien a mi padre, solo lo veía de vez en cuando, era pequeño cuando me entregó a Frízer, luego él lo mató. No hay nada más que decir al respecto.</em>
</p><p>La voz de Vegeta sonaba cansada de nuevo. Trunks masajeó su rodilla dañada en silencio y mantuvo los ojos bajos, como si temiera arruinar el raro momento al mirar o decir algo.</p><p>
  <em>Mi madre fue una buena reina. Pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo con ella hasta que la mataron. Frízer lo ordenó por quien sabe qué razón. Sucedió frente a mis ojos. No hay nada más que decir sobre eso tampoco.</em>
</p><p>—¿Alguna vez los extrañaste?</p><p><em>Dije una pregunta,</em> gruñó Vegeta.</p><p>Silencio por un minuto y luego:</p><p>
  <em>Pero para responder a tu pregunta: no, no los extraño.</em>
</p><p>—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no?</p><p>
  <em>¿Cuál es el punto? Están muertos.</em>
</p><p>—Supongo.</p><p>
  <em>Mi turno, ¿quién demonios es tu madre?</em>
</p><p>—Oh, bueno, lo más probable es que no la recuerdes —dijo Trunks tímidamente.</p><p>
  <em>Pruébame, recuerdo todos mis buenos revolcones.</em>
</p><p>La cara de Trunks se sonrojó. </p><p>—Bueno... ya sabes, era solo una jovencita a la que…</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo es ella?</em>
</p><p>Trunks se encogió de hombros e hizo todo lo posible por parecer desinteresado mientras miraba hacia otro lado. </p><p>—Ay, ya sabes. Ojos azules como los míos.</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño. </p><p>
  <em>Nunca me he acostado con una mujer con tus tonalidades.</em>
</p><p>—Estás cansado, hablaremos de esto cuando estés mejor —ofreció Trunks mirando a Vegeta de una manera nerviosa. No había reflexionado mucho sobre cuánto podía decirle acerca de Bulma. Tal vez ya no importaba, puesto que ahora sabía que tenía un hijo. Pero confiarle la verdad absoluta significaría que tendría que contarle sobre el viaje en el tiempo, porque Vegeta se daría cuenta rápidamente de que nunca había conocido a la mujer que Trunks le estaba describiendo.</p><p><em>¿Cómo se llamaba?, </em>insistió Vegeta.</p><p>—¿Quieres decir que tomaste nota de algunos nombres? —preguntó Trunks con una sonrisa.</p><p>Vegeta resopló antes de que Trunks oyera un murmullo en su mente: </p><p><em>Piensa que es tan listo...</em> El príncipe se movió e intentó recostarse sobre su espalda de nuevo, pero su rostro reveló al instante su agonía. Trunks se levantó tan rápido como pudo.</p><p>—Déjame ayudarte.</p><p>Extendió la mano hacia Vegeta, quien la apartó.</p><p><em>No necesito tu maldita ayuda, muchacho,</em> gruñó. Trunks suspiró y se mantuvo firme, listo para ayudarlo si era necesario. Hizo una mueca de dolor ante la piel dañada del cuerpo de su padre tanto por la "sesión" y los golpes de Frízer como por la cirugía rudimentaria que debieron hacer por ese motivo.</p><p>Vegeta gimió y jadeó por aire tan pronto como estuvo de espaldas. Oh, lo que daría por un tanque de regeneración. Miró a Trunks con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba a punto de gritarle mentalmente para que se fuera, pero se detuvo cuando vio que el adolescente lo observaba con una mirada que no había visto con demasiada frecuencia en su vida:</p><p>Preocupación genuina.</p><p>Vegeta casi no sabía qué decir ante esa mirada. Frunció el ceño, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó a su hijo. Suspiró, tal vez Frízer lo golpeó demasiadas veces en la cara...</p><p><em>Toma muchacho. </em>Trunks alzó la mirada y parpadeó sorprendido cuando Vegeta le devolvió el pedazo de armadura rota.</p><p>—¿Qué? No, eso es tuyo…</p><p>
  <em>Tómalo o lo destruiré. Además, ya no tienes tu cadena, necesitas un reemplazo, incluso si es esta mierda.</em>
</p><p>Trunks cogió la pieza rota y sonrió ligeramente. </p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>
  <em>Como digas. Ahora piérdete, muchacho, estoy cansado de ver tu cara.</em>
</p><p>—Muy bien, me iré para que puedas dormir.</p><p><em>Hmm. Tienes suerte de que no pueda moverme,</em> murmuró Vegeta mientras su hijo caminaba hacia la puerta. Se quedó dormido antes de que siquiera la puerta se cerrara.</p><p>Trunks regresó de inmediato, caminó a su lugar habitual y se sentó. Examinó la pieza de armadura rota y sonrió ligeramente al hacerla girar en sus manos. Poco a poco comenzaba a conocer a su padre, no podía estar más complacido. La guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y luego tomó su espada, su sonrisa lentamente se transformó en una expresión preocupada.</p><p>Estaba aliviado porque al fin podía ir a casa. Reuniría las esferas del dragón y desearía volver a su tiempo, entonces su madre repararía la máquina y él regresaría y arreglaría las cosas. Tal vez incluso usaría las esferas del dragón nuevamente para desear que los recuerdos de Vegeta sobre él se borren. Sí, todo caería en su sitio.</p><p>¿Por qué, entonces, sentía que estaba cometiendo un terrible error al ir a la Tierra?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Situaciones volátiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo catorce</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Situaciones volátiles</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño e intentó inspeccionar el área. No podía sentir nada. Agudizó el oído para tratar de escuchar cualquier cosa mientras caminaba pegado a la pared, sin embargo, todo estaba en silencio.</p><p>En demasiado silencio. Asomó la cabeza por una esquina y vio un movimiento entre las sombras. Levantó la mano para agarrar su espada, pero solo encontró aire.</p><p>Apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse antes de que su propia espada le quitara la cabeza. Vegeta la blandía con una experiencia que tomó a Trunks completamente desprevenido y lo puso a la defensiva. Él esquivó los implacables ataques y luego apareció detrás de Vegeta. El príncipe gruñó e intentó darle un codazo en la cara, pero su hijo se agachó y le asestó un rodillazo en los riñones con mucha más fuerza de la que pretendía usar.</p><p>Vegeta cayó postrado, se apoyó en sus manos y tosió. Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron alarmados, se arrodilló al lado de su padre y puso una mano sobre su espalda.</p><p>—Oye, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó muy preocupado—. No quise...</p><p>Fue interrumpido por un codazo directo en la cara que lo envió volando contra la pared. Trunks levantó la vista sorprendido y se limpió la nariz que ahora sangraba con el antebrazo.</p><p>—Idiota —siseó Vegeta—, si bajas la guardia estarás muer…</p><p>Justo en ese instante, Trunks apareció otra vez detrás de Vegeta, pero su padre lo sorprendió al hacer lo mismo. Inmediatamente después, Vegeta lo agarró por el mentón para exponer su garganta y bajó la espada hasta esa zona mientras lo obligaba a echarse hacia atrás. Trunks atrapó su mano y se asombró por la cantidad de fuerza que tuvo que emplear para evitar que lo matara allí mismo. La mano de Vegeta temblaba, ya que usaba toda la fuerza que tenía para intentar bajar la espada por completo, esta ahora se encontraba a solo centímetros de la garganta de Trunks mientras continuaba forzándolo a echarse hacia atrás.</p><p>—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, super saiyayín? —Vegeta se burló. Trunks apretó los dientes. Fácilmente podría dominar a su padre usando la fuerza bruta, pero ese no era el objetivo de este ejercicio en particular. El uso del ki también estaba prohibido, lo que lo dejaba retorciéndose contra él mientras pensaba en como soltarse. Vegeta sonrió y aumentó su agarre— ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces un poco incómodo.</p><p>De pronto, Trunks detuvo su resistencia y se dejó caer de espaldas obligando a su padre a caer con él. Vegeta rodó a un costado, se levantó en menos de un segundo y se dio la vuelta para atacar, pero Trunks botó de un golpe la espada en su mano, le lanzó una patada giratoria que le habría quitado la cabeza a Vegeta si él no se hubiera echado hacia atrás lo suficientemente rápido como para apartarse del camino y empezaron a intercambiar golpes que ambos evadían a una velocidad demasiado rápida para que ojos humanos la siguieran.</p><p>Vegeta finalmente rompió el estancamiento. Luego de bloquear un golpe, apareció detrás de Trunk, le dobló el brazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca antes de que el adolescente le lanzara un codazo en la cara. Trunks se dio la vuelta y trató de patear a Vegeta en el pecho, pero el príncipe atrapó su pie. Ante eso, Trunks usó a su padre como punto de apoyo y lo pateó a la velocidad del rayo con el otro pie en la sien.</p><p>Vegeta vio una explosión de colores brillantes mientras caía de rodillas completamente aturdido. Intentó recuperarse del golpe, pero cuando quiso levantarse, sintió que el talón de Trunks presionaba su nuca.</p><p>—Terminamos.</p><p>—Hmm. —Vegeta lentamente se llevó la mano a la sien y luego la bajo para asegurarse de que no hubiera sangre. Trunks se acercó, le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero el príncipe gruñó y la apartó—. No necesito tu ayuda.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo Trunks después de guardar la espada en su funda, él solo observó cómo Vegeta se ponía de pie. Su padre nunca tomaba su mano, no obstante, eso no impedía que se la ofreciera siempre.</p><p>—Todavía necesitas trabajar en tu defensa, la descuidas demasiado tiempo.</p><p>—Será diferente en una pelea real, padre —le aseguró Trunks mientras se llevaba el cabello hacia atrás para atarlo—, podré usar mi ki.</p><p>—Tendrás que luchar contra Frízer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde él es el guerrero más hábil del universo. —Vegeta prácticamente escupió las palabras—. Recuerda que has perdido el elemento sorpresa, él sabe lo fuerte que eres ahora y lo compensará.</p><p>—Sí —suspiró Trunks. Todavía no creía que debía luchar contra Frízer. No estaba en su destino hacerlo. Se encogió de hombros en un esfuerzo por parecer tranquilo, pero dio la impresión de indiferencia y continuó—, está bien, aun así, ganaré.</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo. En su opinión, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Trunks luchara contra Frízer en una batalla que debería haber sido suya. Le llevó algo de tiempo, pero había comenzado a aceptar el hecho de que si no iba a ser él quien lo destruyera, entonces era apropiado que fuera su hijo el que hiciera el trabajo.</p><p>Sin embargo, Vegeta no podía evitar sentirse ansioso y eso no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Conocía bien a Frízer y sabía que el tirano había visto la transformación de Trunks. Él siempre miraba los Juicios y esta última vez no habría sido diferente. Vegeta estaba seguro de que trataría de hacer algo para igualar a su hijo en el campo de batalla, aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que podría ser. Y entre no saber cómo Frízer iba a abordar la batalla y su hijo pensando que la pelea ni siquiera valdría la pena, Vegeta sentía ganas de matar a alguien, literalmente.</p><p>Al final, solo negó con la cabeza, se giró y comenzó a alejarse. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando sintió que trunks comenzaba a seguirlo. El muchacho rara vez lo dejaba en paz. No tenía dudas de que ya lo habría matado si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, pero como seguía siendo más fuerte que él, era poco lo que podía hacer, excepto tolerar a regañadientes su presencia.</p><p>—¿Cómo lograste sacar mi espada sin que yo lo sintiera? —preguntó Trunks mientras alcanzaba a su padre.</p><p>Vegeta suspiró antes de responder de mala gana.</p><p>—Simplemente la saqué de su funda. No es mi culpa que seas ajeno a tu entorno.</p><p>—No soy ajeno a mi entorno —resopló Trunks.</p><p>—No me engañas —murmuró Vegeta antes de mirarlo—. ¿No tienes que visitar a alguno de tus amigos? —Se burló.</p><p>—Naji y los chicos están piloteando la nave. Ya revisé las coordenadas de nuestro destino con ellos.</p><p>—Sabes que tendremos que matarlos tarde o temprano, ¿no?</p><p>—Ay, vamos, han sido útiles, lo sabes. Te salvaron la vida, ¿recuerdas?</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado mientras se acercaban a la habitación que reclamó extraoficialmente como suya. No le gustaba hablar de todo ese fiasco. Pensar en lo débil que había sido con Frízer fue suficiente para hacer que la sangre le hirviera de rabia. Todos los días cuando se vestía recordaba su humillación al no ver su cola, a pesar de que todavía podía sentirla como un miembro fantasma. De alguna manera, pase lo que pase, se prometió hacer que Frízer pague por eso y mucho más.</p><p>—Solo mantenlos fuera de mi camino o les arrancaré las cabezas. Y tú mantente fuera de mi camino también, muchacho, o recibirás el mismo tratamiento —gruñó Vegeta y sin siquiera mirar a su hijo, desapareció en la habitación.</p><p>Trunks sonrió un poco. Estaba de muy buen humor y ni la amarga disposición de su padre podía hacerlo desaparecer. Habían estado en el espacio durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora se acercaban a la Tierra, lo que era fantástico para él. Sería genial estar de vuelta en su pequeño planeta azul.</p><p>Por no mencionar que había sido muy agradable pasar tanto tiempo con su padre. Tan pronto como Vegeta fue capaz de ponerse de pie, comenzaron a entrenar todos los días. A veces, él le enseñaba lo que el adolescente siempre consideró tácticas sucias de pelea, pero el príncipe intentó inculcarle que no existía honor en pelear limpio si eso significaba que perderías.</p><p>Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces solo entrenaban. Sin ki, sin transformaciones de super saiyayín, solo pura habilidad y técnica. Trunks siempre ganaba, principalmente porque Vegeta se ponía lívido cada vez que él se contenía e intentaba luchar al nivel de su padre. No entendía esa reacción demasiado bien, pero hizo lo que le ordenó. Para su sorpresa, cuanto más derribaba a Vegeta, más rápido se levantaba el príncipe y más violentos se volvían sus ataques. Aunque Trunks siempre ganaba al final, cada vez le era más difícil hacerlo sin transformarse en un super saiyayín. Vegeta se estaba volviendo más veloz y más fuerte, ya que se esforzaba continuamente para mantenerse al día con él y tenía un impulso implacable de mejorar como guerrero que el adolescente había subestimado muchísimo.</p><p>A medida que transcurría el tiempo, Trunks comenzaba a comprender mejor a su padre a un nivel más personal. La fuerza y el poder eran lo que le importaban, pero no tanto como el inquebrantable orgullo que llevaba con una actitud resentida. Vegeta era un maldito bastardo, un hecho que solo se confirmaba cuanto más tiempo vivía con él, sin embargo, el adolescente empezaba a notar que había mucho más dentro de su padre de lo que se veía a simple vista. A menudo se la pasaba despierto mientras todos los demás dormían, preguntándose cómo habría sido Vegeta si Frízer no hubiera entrado en su vida. Meditar en eso le ayudaba a olvidar lo arruinada que estaba esta línea de tiempo y lo que significaba para la Tierra.</p><p>Trunks entró en la sala de control principal donde se encontraban los otros alienígenas. Se sentía agradecido por su presencia. Por mucho que le encantara conocer más a su padre, era bueno tener a otras personas cerca con las que no era tan difícil hablar. Después de que su mutua desconfianza pasara, descubrió que los alienígenas eran simpáticos y amigables. Naturalmente, se alejaron de Vegeta, pero aun así era útil tenerlos allí. Sabían más sobre la nave que él y, por supuesto, Trunks se sentía en deuda por su ayuda para salvar la vida de su padre, incluso si Vegeta no compartía ese sentimiento.</p><p>—Oye, muchacho, ven aquí. Mira esto.</p><p>Trunks se acercó a los controles donde estaba Naji con otro alienígena que le entregó una hoja de papel. El adolescente la tomó y la miró, pero no pudo entender nada. Le parecía un extraño mapa con diferentes líneas y formas.</p><p>—¿Qué es esto? —dijo finalmente.</p><p>—Vamos, Trunks, ¿todavía no puedes leer el estándar galáctico? —le preguntó Naji con una sonrisa.</p><p>—No. He intentado descifrarlo, pero no tiene mucho sentido para mí.</p><p>—Mira, aquí es donde estamos ahora —le explicó Naji con paciencia señalando lo que parecía una cruz—. El planeta Tierra está en esta parte del sector sur —dijo moviendo su dedo azul—. Ahora, este planeta aquí, que no está lejos de la Tierra, se llama Pyris. Podemos ir allá para reabastecernos de suministros y alimentos para ti y tu padre; nosotros nos quedaremos en ese lugar mientras ustedes dos continúan hacia la Tierra.</p><p>Trunks asintió luego de seguir la sucesión de datos. </p><p>—Eso suena bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falte?</p><p>—No mucho. Llegaremos a Pyris en unas cuantas horas, lo cual es bueno porque la nave se está quedando sin suministros y no queremos que tu padre nos mate y nos coma, si podemos evitarlo.</p><p>Trunks se rio.</p><p>—Oh, vamos, él nunca haría eso.</p><p>Naji y su compañero alienígena intercambiaron miradas. El otro alienígena murmuró en su idioma:</p><p>—<em>Es como si ni siquiera conociera a su propio padre.</em></p><p>—<em>Sí —</em>reconoció Naji antes de mirar a Trunks—. Muchacho, créeme si te digo que todos estaremos muy contentos cuando nos alejamos de Vegeta.</p><p>Trunks asintió, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. No importaba cuanto mejor comprendiera a su padre, no podía borrar lo que él había hecho. Tampoco podía garantizar que no volvería a ser el saiyayín de siempre si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Aun así, se mantuvo firme en su creencia de que podría cambiar, quizás ya había cambiado para mejor, solo por no haber matado a los alienígenas a pesar de que era capaz.</p><p>Levantó la vista y vio la clara desconfianza en los alienígenas que lo miraban, desconfianza dirigida a Vegeta. Trunks suspiró.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo para concluir—, lo entiendo. Si ese es el planeta en el que quieren quedarse, estoy de acuerdo. Iré a decírselo a mi padre.</p><p>Les devolvió el trozo de papel y luego salió. El tamaño de la nave era engañoso. La primera vez que la recorrió tratando de conseguir ayuda para Vegeta, no esperó que fuera tan grande y definitivamente no esperaba que la tecnología resultara ser tan avanzada. Nunca había visto algo así.</p><p>Sin siquiera tocar, Trunks entró en la habitación que Vegeta reclamó como suya. Se trataba del laboratorio que se había convertido en un hospital rudimentario mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas casi fatales sufridas a manos de Frízer. Con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en su habitación solo por conveniencia.</p><p>Vegeta le lanzó a Trunks una mirada oscura al revés cuando entró. El príncipe para no aburrirse se había puesto a hacer flexiones parado en una mano. Si no estaba durmiendo o entrenando con Trunks, se la pasaba meditando o haciendo ejercicio. Él disfrutaba su tiempo a solas y lo usaba para pensar, por lo tanto, no apreciaba esta interrupción.</p><p>—Será mejor que sea algo bueno, muchacho —masculló Vegeta y continuó sus metódicas flexiones sin perder el ritmo.</p><p>—Bueno, ya casi llegamos —dijo Trunks—. Haremos una parada rápida en el planeta Pyris para abastecernos de algunas cosas y luego iremos a la Tierra.</p><p>—Hmm. —Vegeta se dejó caer, aterrizó sobre sus pies y le lanzó a Trunks una mirada sospechosa—. ¿Por qué allí?</p><p>—Está en el camino y Naji y los chicos quieren quedarse en ese lugar.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos?</p><p>—No mucho, tal vez unas pocas horas.</p><p>—Bien —dijo Vegeta en un tono brusco, luego se volvió y le dio la espalda a Trunks. No se oponía a un poco de aire fresco. La nave en la que viajaban apestaba a los Colds. Cuanto antes pudiera salir, mejor—. Te puedes ir ahora.</p><p>—Está bien…</p><p>Vegeta giró la cabeza un poco cuando escuchó la decepción en la voz de Trunks. Por reflejo lo miró con desdén. Quién demonios sabía lo que ese muchacho esperaba de él. Ciertamente no le importaba. Vegeta se volvió a parar de manos, reanudó sus flexiones con el otro brazo esta vez mientras su mente volvía a un tema que no involucraba a Frízer y que consumía sus pensamientos de forma regular: cómo podía alcanzar él también el legendario estado del super saiyayín. Trunks no fue de mucha ayuda en ese aspecto. Solo lo habían discutido una vez y las cosas no salieron como tenía previsto...</p><p>—<em>¿Cómo lo hiciste siendo tan joven?</em></p><p>—<em>Cuando mi maestro… que también era mi amigo… murió a manos de esos monstruos y lo encontré después, fue una experiencia espantosa. Estaba tan enojado con él, conmigo mismo, con todo. Simplemente sucedió.</em></p><p>—¿<em>Simplemente sucedió?</em></p><p>—<em>Sí, no pude controlarlo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba pasando.</em></p><p>—<em>Hmm, típico.</em></p><p>—<em>¿Qué?</em></p><p>—<em>Por supuesto, tuviste una respuesta emocional. Eres blando, tu lucha está dictada por tus ridículos sentimientos y emociones.</em></p><p>—<em>Mira, lo querías saber y te lo he contado. Así fue como sucedió.</em></p><p>—<em>¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eres un super saiyayín?</em></p><p>—<em>Pensé que te enojarías.</em></p><p>—<em>¿Qué me enojaría?</em></p><p>—<em>Sí, ya sabes, porque soy más fuerte que tú. No quería hacerte enojar ni nada...</em></p><p>—<em>¿Sabes lo que me enoja? No es que seas un super saiyayín. Tienes mi sangre, la sangre real de un saiyayín élite, por supuesto que tienes la capacidad. No, lo que me enoja es que te quedaste parado mirando como Frízer me partía por la mitad y no hiciste absolutamente nada. Podrías haberlo matado allí mismo, pero no lo hiciste, ¿por qué?</em></p><p>
  <em>Silencio.</em>
</p><p>—<em>Eso es lo que pensé, no tienes carácter. Todo el poder del universo corre por tus venas, está a tu alcance, a tu disposición y no lo usaste en el momento que debiste. ¡Tuviste que matarlo cuando se te presentó la oportunidad, imbécil!</em></p><p>—<em>No entiendes…</em></p><p>—<em>Claro que no entiendo. Ahora sal de mi vista, me das asco.</em></p><p>Irritado y ahora oficialmente fuera de sí, Vegeta se dejó caer otra vez. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y suspiró antes de pasarse una mano por la cara. Hasta que lograra la transformación, Trunks era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para derrotar a Frízer.</p><p>Solo esperaba que el muchacho estuviera preparado.</p>
<hr/><p>Trunks respiró profundamente el aire fresco del nuevo planeta. Era húmedo y oscuro, pero maldición, le gustaba estar fuera de esa nave. Se habían quedado allí por meses, al parecer. Estiró los brazos un poco antes de mirar al frente donde su padre seguía parado al borde del acantilado en el que aterrizaron.</p><p>Cuando percibió el olor de esta peculiar atmósfera, Vegeta deseó tener un rastreador. Volvió el rostro al sentir que Trunks se acercaba a él.</p><p>—¿Hueles eso?</p><p>Trunks olfateó y negó con la cabeza. </p><p>—No huelo nada, ¿por qué?, ¿qué hueles?</p><p>Vegeta observó desde el borde del acantilado y permaneció en silencio. Le pareció percibir un olor familiar a carne quemada, el claro indicador de una purga en curso, pero no lograba ver nada fuera de lo común. Había pequeñas ciudades allá abajo, podía distinguir a algunos alienígenas moviéndose en la zona. ¿Por qué entonces estaba captando el olor de la muerte en el aire?</p><p>—Nada —respondió finalmente Vegeta y frunció el ceño. Algo andaba mal, sus instintos le decían eso. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, estudió las estrellas y entrecerró los ojos mientras Trunks lo miraba con curiosidad.</p><p>—¿Qué les parece? Es un pequeño planeta muy agradable y sencillo, ¿no?</p><p>—Sí —contestó Trunks un poco distraído, ya que se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando su padre. Volvió a mirar a los alienígenas que salían lentamente de la nave—. ¿Ustedes han estado aquí antes?</p><p>—Por supuesto, Trunks —le aseguró Naji de un modo cortés—. Pyris es mi planeta natal.</p><p>—Es una mierda de planeta —comentó Vegeta con total naturalidad, todavía de espaldas a los alienígenas ahora ofendidos. Bajó la mirada y miró las ciudades—. Pongámonos en marcha.</p><p>Vegeta abrió el camino mientras todos bajaban por el borde del acantilado. Cuando Trunks preguntó por qué no podían volar al pueblo para conseguir los materiales que necesitaban, Vegeta lo ignoró. La verdad era que no tenía idea de quienes se hallaban en este planeta y se sentía muy desorientado sin su rastreador que le dijera dónde se ubicaban los niveles de poder más altos. Trunks le había mostrado cómo sentir el ki, pero todavía no estaba del todo cómodo con la técnica. Sumado al hecho de que había un tirano alienígena extremadamente poderoso e influyente que quería sus cabezas, Vegeta pensó que era prudente no llamar la atención. Todos siguieron en silencio su ejemplo hasta que terminaron por llegar a la primera ciudad.</p><p>Vegeta levantó un puño y todos dejaron de caminar. El príncipe ladeó la cabeza y permaneció así por varios segundos.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar al grupo—. Ustedes, fenómenos azules, conocen este planeta, vayan a buscar los alimentos y los suministros para la nave. Nos vemos en una hora o purgo este planeta y los dejo para el final. No se hagan los valientes e intenten pasarse de listos conmigo, ¿quedó claro?</p><p>Ninguno de los alienígenas parecía muy feliz, pero asintieron y se fueron a hacer lo que se les ordenó. Trunks los observó entrar a la ciudad conversando entre ellos. Cuanto más se alejaban, más claro se hacía que estaban felices de estar en casa.</p><p>—Ven aquí, muchacho.</p><p>Trunks avanzó rápidamente hacia su padre. </p><p>—¿Qué pasa?</p><p>—Tenemos visita —anunció Vegeta sin rodeos, sus manos enguantadas se apretaban y soltaban de un modo inconsciente—. Y están cerca.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Puedo olerlos.</p><p>—… ¿Qué? —repitió Trunks confundido mientras miraba a su padre. No pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez le provocó una conmoción cerebral en su última sesión de entrenamiento. Lo que decía no tenía sentido—. Apenas estamos en el límite de la ciudad y quieres decirme que puedes oler…</p><p>—Ahí están, ¿escuchaste eso? —preguntó Vegeta e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para concentrarse en el sonido.</p><p>—¿Escuchar qué?</p><p>—Rastreadores —gruñó Vegeta con ambos puños apretados ahora. El sudor comenzó a formarse en su frente, ya que su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad. Solo el ejército de Cold usaba rastreadores. Vegeta y Trunks estaban en el sector sur, ningún soldado bajaba a esa zona. Frízer apenas comenzaba a tantear el sector este. No había razón para que estuvieran allí.</p><p>A menos que los buscaran.</p><p>—No escucho nada…</p><p>—Cállate y mantén tu nivel de poder bajo. Nos quedaremos en tierra, sígueme —le ordenó Vegeta.</p><p>Trunks no pudo obtener otra palabra, ya que el príncipe salió disparado para adentrarse en las sombras de la ciudad. El adolescente inmediatamente lo siguió, aunque recibió más de una mirada asesina de él por lo ruidoso que estaba siendo. Trunks respiró hondo e hizo todo lo posible para que sus pasos fueran tan livianos como los de Vegeta, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía. El suelo no era nada sobre lo que hubiera caminado antes, casi se sentía igual que fragmentos de vidrio unidos. Cómo su padre podía caminar sobre esto tan a la ligera, no tenía idea.</p><p>Vegeta dobló en una esquina sin ser visto con Trunks pisándole los talones. El adolescente casi chocó con él cuando Vegeta se detuvo abruptamente. El príncipe le lanzó una mirada que podría haberlo matado y Trunks le dio un silencioso encogimiento de hombros como disculpa. Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco antes de hacer un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siga. Trunks lo hizo y después de unos pocos pasos, una horrible sensación de <em>déjà vu</em> se apoderó de él cuando al fin olió lo que su padre había captado a casi un kilómetro de distancia.</p><p>Vegeta se apoyó contra la pared de piedra de un edificio donde quedó cubierto por la oscuridad. Trunks siguió su ejemplo.</p><p><em>¿Sientes a alguien?, </em>preguntó Vegeta usando su mente.</p><p>Trunks intentó detectar a cualquier ser vivo fuera de lugar, pero luego negó con la cabeza. </p><p><em>A nadie, excepto a los nativos con bajo ki, </em>frunció el ceño y después agregó... <em>Aunque ahora puedo olerlo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Fuego.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y carne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allí hay luz, ¿la ves?</em>
</p><p>Trunks miró y vio el resplandor de un enorme fuego detrás un edificio. El color era extraño, una mezcla de azul y rojo. </p><p>
  <em>Sí, la veo ahora.</em>
</p><p>Lenta y silenciosamente, ambos se acercaron. Fue entonces cuando Trunks terminó por notar cómo su padre siempre se las arreglaba para acercarse de un modo sigiloso a él. El hombre era absolutamente silencioso y metódico en sus movimientos. Estaba claro que había hecho esto muchas veces antes.</p><p>Vegeta se detuvo en el borde del edificio, se puso de cuclillas y Trunks se inclinó sobre él, ambos intentaron escuchar. Ahora podían oír voces.</p><p><em>¿Quiénes son?, </em>preguntó Trunks por telepatía y miró a su padre. <em>¿Los reconoces?</em></p><p>Vegeta se llevó un puño a la boca. Escuchó con atención. Oyó que estaban hablando en un idioma que entendía, luego oyó que una mujer comenzaba a gritar. Frunció el ceño y envió como respuesta: </p><p>
  <em>... No, pero definitivamente son hombres de Frízer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo lo sabes?</em>
</p><p>Vegeta le dio una mirada reprobatoria, negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. </p><p><em>Lo sé, mi negocio es saberlo,</em> se burló mentalmente. <em>A diferencia de ti.</em></p><p>
  <em>Supongo. ¿Sabes cuántos hay?</em>
</p><p>Los gritos de repente se intensificaron. Sin una palabra de advertencia, Vegeta desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina del edificio y de inmediato, ráfagas comenzaron a dispararse. Trunks corrió detrás de él, pero se distrajo al ver una pila de cuerpos en llamas en el callejón oscuro. Su estómago se revolvió con náuseas imperiosas ante la horrible escena. Echó un vistazo y vio más cadáveres en el suelo, muertos por la mano de su padre en cuestión de segundos. Reconoció la armadura y los rastreadores. Al levantar la vista, logró ver como Vegeta separaba al último soldado, un alienígena de escamas púrpuras con ojos completamente blancos, de una mujer alienígena a la que había estado a punto de violar.</p><p>Vegeta le dio una patada tan fuerte en la sien que hizo añicos el rastreador que llevaba. El sorprendido soldado gritó, se incorporó con dificultad y enseguida se subió los pantalones.</p><p>—Vegeta. —Se quedó sin aliento al reconocerlo, solo ahora parecía notar que todos los que vinieron con él estaban muertos. Su bravuconería desapareció en segundos.</p><p>—Me conoces, que bien. Entonces sabes que no soy muy paciente, así que responde esto: ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó el príncipe y levantó la mano hacia el soldado en señal de advertencia mientras Trunks ayudaba a la mujer alienígena a sentarse. Era de un azul oscuro como Naji y estaba más que todo asustada, para alivio del adolescente.</p><p>La bravuconada del soldado volvió y dijo de mala gana: </p><p>—No tengo porqué responder… </p><p>—Respuesta incorrecta.</p><p>Vegeta disparó una ráfaga de ki que golpeó al soldado justo en la entrepierna. El alienígena aulló por la agonía y cayó al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y gritó de dolor en la tierra, pero eso duró poco. Vegeta lo pateó en las costillas y lo envió a estrellarse contra el siguiente edificio. El soldado alienígena que se retorcía por el sufrimiento, rápidamente se vio atrapado por la bota del saiyayín.</p><p>—Esta es tu última oportunidad de vivir —dijo Vegeta—. ¿Qué haces aquí, débil?</p><p>—Frízer nos… nos envió. —El soldado prácticamente sollozaba. Trunks frunció el ceño mientras ayudaba a la mujer alienígena a ponerse de pie y le indicó que se escapara. Ella no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces.</p><p>—¿Por qué a este planeta? —gruñó Vegeta clavando su bota sin piedad en la garganta del soldado hasta que lo vio regurgitar sangre. En ese instante soltó la presión, pero solo un poco. El soldado tosió e intentó quitarse la bota de encima—. Tengo todo el jodido día para obtener respuestas de ti y créeme, haré que tu muerte sea lo más lenta y miserable posible si no comienzas…</p><p>—Estamos… explorando… planetas cercanos —contestó el soldado.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Él sa… sabe que… van a la Tierra.</p><p>Trunks y Vegeta casi gritaron:</p><p>—¡Qué!</p><p>—Hackeó el… sistema de la nave. Envió a todos los que… quedaron a los planetas cercanos… a la Tierra. —Sonrió, su boca estaba llena de sangre—. Puedes huir…, pero no esconderte, Ve… Vegeta. Van a purgar todos esos planetas…, también la Tierra…, hasta que no tengas más remedio que… enfrentarte a Frízer y morir…</p><p>—El único que va a morir aquí eres tú, idiota —gruñó Vegeta, acto seguido levantó la rodilla, puso su bota justo sobre la cara del alienígena y luego la pisó con fuerza.</p><p>Trunks apartó la mirada para no ver. Si bien se había acostumbrado más a la violencia del tiempo en el que estaba, todavía quedaban algunas cosas con las que nunca se sentiría cómodo. Finalmente miró hacia atrás cuando sintió que Vegeta caminaba en dirección a uno de los otros soldados caídos. El príncipe se puso de cuclillas, le quitó el rastreador y lo giró en sus manos para inspeccionar su estado. Frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo mientras Trunks se paraba a su lado. El adolescente inspeccionó la sangre que ahora manchaba el pantalón azul oscuro de Vegeta desde las rodillas hacia abajo, así como sus botas blancas antes limpias.</p><p>—Si hubieses usado tu ki, te habrías ahorrado este desastre —comentó Trunks.</p><p>—Le di a ese pedazo de mierda lo que se merecía —le aseguró Vegeta sin un atisbo de remordimiento en su voz.</p><p>—¿Por lo que le iba a hacer a esa chica?</p><p>Vegeta permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego cambió de tema. </p><p>—Saben a dónde vamos —dijo más para sí mismo que para Trunks y se puso el rastreador.</p><p>—Sí, parece que sí —murmuró Trunks con el ceño fruncido mientras Vegeta se ponía de pie.</p><p>—Sus naves deben ser más rápidas para que ya estén aquí —razonó Vegeta, sus ojos oscuros observaron a los soldados muertos en el suelo antes de mirar más allá del enfurecido fuego y de los cuerpos que ardían en él. Su mente que se encontraba tan furiosa como las llamas, intentaba descifrar lo que Frízer había planeado. El tirano conocía la fuerza de Trunks; si estaba tratando de animarlo a salir era porque sentía que podía derrotarlo. Su ansiedad anterior regresó y su estómago se tensó.</p><p>Finalmente, Vegeta sacudió el polvo de su armadura, negó con la cabeza y reflexionó en voz alta:</p><p>—Ya no podemos ir a la Tierra. Esto es una trampa, Frízer nos ha preparado algo, pero no sé lo que es.</p><p>—¿Eso qué quiere decir?</p><p>—La Tierra probablemente ha sido invadida. Él incluso podría estar allí esperando…</p><p>—Si Frízer está allá, ¡entonces TENEMOS que ir! —lo interrumpió Trunks con una sensación de urgencia que llamó la atención de Vegeta.</p><p>—Si Frízer está en la Tierra, no hay duda de que el planeta ya ha sido purgado y preparado a su conveniencia para inclinar la batalla a su favor. No sería inteligente ir directo a…</p><p>—No, vamos a la Tierra ahora mismo.</p><p>Vegeta volvió el rostro hacia Trunks con una expresión más curiosa que enojada, ya que desafiaba su autoridad. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró.</p><p>—¿Cuál es tu interés en este planeta, muchacho? —Demando saber.</p><p>—Yo… —comenzó Trunks antes de quedarse en silencio mientras intentaba a toda prisa pensar en algo que pudiera decir. Finalmente, decidió una estrategia—, no quiero huir de Frízer como un cobarde.</p><p>Vegeta bajó los brazos y cuadró los hombros, su mirada se oscureció. </p><p>—¿Me estás llamando cobarde?</p><p>—No, todo lo que digo es que no tiene sentido evitarlo. Él nos quiere, así que vamos a buscarlo.</p><p>—No estás listo para pelear con Frízer.</p><p>—Sí lo estoy y lo probaré. No voy a huir de él y tú tampoco deberías.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó en voz baja antes de decir de un modo amenazador:</p><p>—Yo jamás huyo de nadie, muchacho, nunca olvides eso. —Luego le dio la espalda y se marchó, por lo que se perdió el alivio en la cara de Trunks—. Vamos a la Tierra de una vez para resolver esto.</p><p>Finalmente regresaron a la nave donde los otros alienígenas ya los estaban esperando. Vegeta cruzó miradas con Trunks y el adolescente se adelantó para hablar con los alienígenas sobre los suministros que encontraron. Vegeta se quedó atrás y observó cómo ellos le mostraban a Trunks dónde dejaron las reservas de combustible. Él se dio la vuelta y permaneció de pie en la rampa de descenso.</p><p>—No sé cómo pudieron hackear el sistema —le confesó Naji a Trunks—. Solo conozco los conceptos básicos de esas cosas. Eso requiere un nivel de comprensión más profundo, aunque Frízer tiene el mejor personal técnico del universo. Probablemente deberíamos haberlo anticipado, lamento no haberlo hecho.</p><p>—Lo entiendo. —dijo Trunks antes de darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Está bien, gracias por tu ayuda.</p><p>—Ni lo menciones, buena suerte.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Vegeta observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo los alienígenas pasaban titubeando a su lado para bajar por la rampa.</p><p>—Vamos, padre, tenemos que irnos. —Trunks lo llamó.</p><p>Vegeta permaneció en silencio, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras contemplaba a los alienígenas que se alejaban.</p><p>—No lo hagas —le suplicó Trunks justo cuando Vegeta estaba a punto de levantar la mano.</p><p>Las manos del príncipe formaron puños y apretó los dientes ni bien el resentimiento lo invadió. Su autoridad natural era otorgada por la superioridad física, sin embargo, el muchacho era más fuerte que él, por lo que había poco que pudiera hacer para desafiarlo.</p><p>Aunque eso no iba a durar para siempre, Vegeta decidió con una feroz determinación. Luego se dio la vuelta en silencio sin matar a los alienígenas que se iban, caminó por la rampa y pasó a su hijo sin mirarlo. Trunks lo observó y suspiró antes de subir.</p><p>Para bien o para mal, era hora de ir a casa.</p>
<hr/><p>Estaban cerca de la Tierra ahora. Trunks se sentía emocionado, ansioso y un poco enfermo. Vegeta y él habían comido la carne que Naji y sus compañeros alienígenas trajeron a bordo. Primero sintió asco cuando su padre desgarró con voracidad la carne cruda con sangre y todo. Después de bromear una y otra vez sobre hacerse hombre y aprender a comer como uno, Trunks finalmente probó algo de carne cruda. Fue asqueroso y casi lo hizo vomitar. Su padre se rio de buena gana, pero todo lo que el adolescente sacó de esa experiencia fue un fuerte dolor de estómago.</p><p>Vegeta estaba sentado en la sala de control detrás de Trunks revisando el rastreador que recogió en Pyris. Era un modelo nuevo que nunca antes había visto, lo que confirmaba sus sospechas de que los soldados con los que se topó eran novatos. Frízer ya estaba "reclutando" nuevos hombres para llenar sus filas. Vegeta frunció el ceño mientras miraba los circuitos avanzados del rastreador.</p><p>—¿Ya descifraste cómo funciona esa cosa?</p><p>—Sí, por eso todavía lo sigo mirando —comentó el príncipe usando un tono sarcástico. Tocó un circuito con su herramienta e inmediatamente retiró la mano cuando el voltaje se disparó y lo sacudió.</p><p>—Déjame revisarlo, tal vez pueda hacer algo con eso.</p><p>Vegeta se burló al ver que Trunks se le acercaba.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios sabes tú de rastreadores?</p><p>—No mucho —admitió Trunks mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a Vegeta—, pero sé un par de cosas sobre electrónica.</p><p>—Mmm.</p><p>Vegeta le entregó el rastreador a Trunks. El adolescente lo tomó y lo estudió con detenimiento, sus ojos azules se estrecharon por la concentración. Vegeta esperó impacientemente.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —espetó al fin y le arrebató el rastreador de las manos, sin siquiera darle a su hijo la oportunidad de responder—. Dices que sabes de electrónica, tú no sabes nada de electrónica. Deja de hacerme perder el tiem…</p><p>—No, espera —dijo Trunks y le quitó el rastreador—. Creo que es justo aquí, ¿ves? —señaló una parte del circuito que el príncipe no había examinado.</p><p>—... Iba a probar eso —se quejó Vegeta mientras le volvía a arrebatar el rastreador. Trunks sonrió, se levantó y regresó a los controles oyéndolo murmurar maldiciones por lo bajo.</p><p>Una vez que lo sincronizó correctamente, Vegeta cerró de un golpe el rastreador y luego se lo puso. Observó cómo las luces parpadearon cuando intentó establecer un enlace con su antiguo rastreador. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Después de unos segundos, el rastreador mostró que no se podía establecer ningún enlace.</p><p>Tan pronto como apareció el mensaje, Trunks susurró:</p><p>—No, esto no puede ser verdad.</p><p>Vegeta levantó la vista. </p><p>—¿Qué pasa?</p><p>Trunks no respondió. Estaba parado detrás de los controles inclinándose sobre ellos mientras miraba a través de la ventana de cristal reforzado hacia el espacio. Vegeta se puso de pie y se acercó.</p><p>—Te hice una pregunta —gruñó parado junto a Trunks y revisó los controles. Todo iba en orden. Levantó la vista hacia la ventana, nada le parecía fuera de lugar. Volvió a mirar a su hijo que había palidecido—. ¿Qué pasa? —exigió saber de nuevo.</p><p>—No está —murmuró Trunks luciendo como si estuviera completamente aturdido.</p><p>—¿Qué no está? —presionó Vegeta.</p><p>—La Tierra no está allí.</p><p>Vegeta volvió a comprobar las coordenadas y luego levantó la vista. El muchacho tenía razón. Se suponía que el planeta debía estar justo frente a ellos ahora, pero todo lo que veía era polvo espacial, un par de planetas distantes y un sol por detrás.</p><p>—Esto no puede ser verdad —le aseguró Vegeta, sin darse cuenta de que estaba citando a Trunks palabra por palabra—. La nave nunca habría calculado las coordenadas si no hubiera un planeta allí.</p><p>—A menos que el planeta fuera destruido después de obtener las coordenadas —dijo Trunks y se inclinó más sobre el panel de control. De pronto sintió las rodillas débiles.</p><p>—Tonterías —replicó Vegeta—. La nave nos lo habría informado de inmediato. Está recalculando constantemente las coordenadas para asegurarse de que la trayectoria sea correcta.</p><p>—¿Pero es que no lo ves? ¡No está allí!</p><p>Vegeta miró con más detenimiento por la ventana e ignoró a su hijo. Trunks se dio la vuelta, se recostó contra el panel de control y levantó una mano para cubrirse los ojos mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma a fin de no tener un colapso mental frente a su padre. Completamente ajeno a lo que esto significaba para Trunks, Vegeta inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y revisó el tramo del espacio frente a ellos.</p><p>—Mmm, que extraño. Esto no puede ser verdad.</p><p>—Es verdad…</p><p>—No —dijo Vegeta con firmeza—. Algo no está bien aquí, mira.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>Vegeta señaló. </p><p>—El sistema es simétrico.</p><p>—… ¿Qué…</p><p>—Observa, hay un patrón de constelaciones en este lugar —le indicó Vegeta y levitó en el aire para poder apuntar en la ventana—. Y se refleja exactamente igual aquí, pero al revés. —Su mano comenzó a moverse para trazar una línea divisoria que poco a poco se prolongó en una forma esférica—. Las constelaciones son simétricas alrededor de esta zona y luego aparece un agujero en el medio. Nunca había visto algo como esto en todo el tiempo que tengo viajando por el espacio. Esto sencillamente no está bien.</p><p>Trunks parpadeó mientras miraba lo que su padre señaló. Nunca habría notado tal cosa.</p><p>—¿Es un escudo? —preguntó esperanzado.</p><p>—Un escudo o un espejo de algún tipo —dijo Vegeta y descendió al piso con los brazos cruzados de nuevo—. El planeta todavía está allí, pero de alguna manera, alguien logró ocultarlo muy bien —añadió incapaz de mantener la sorpresa fuera de su voz—. Cualquiera a quien no se lo dijeran, daría media vuelta y regresaría por donde vino.</p><p>—Supongo que ellos no quieren que aterricemos allí, ¿eh?</p><p>—Sí, pero quiénes son ellos es la pregunta…</p><p>De improviso, ambos fueron tirados al piso cuando una explosión sacudió violentamente la nave. Las alarmas y las luces rojas comenzaron a parpadear como respuesta al peligroso aumento de velocidad de la nave.</p><p>—¡Qué está pasando!</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir con qué está pasando? ¡Estamos bajo ataque, idiota!</p><p>Otra explosión más violenta que la anterior los golpeó haciendo que Vegeta y Trunks se cubrieran instintivamente la cabeza mientras la nave espacial comenzaba a despedazarse.</p><p>—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —gritó Trunks sobre el sonido de las alarmas.</p><p>—¡No sabemos qué tan cerca estamos del planeta! —gritó Vegeta que de alguna manera había logrado ponerse de pie. Repentinamente el rastreador que tenía puesto le estalló en el rostro haciéndolo caer de espaldas por la fuerza del impacto: Trunks estaba ascendiendo al estado de super saiyayín e irradiaba una luz dorada que llenó la sala de control. Al no haber visto la transformación desde los Juicios, Vegeta miró atónito a la central de energía nuclear que era su hijo y olvidó por un momento la situación en la que se encontraban.</p><p>—¡Debemos arriesgarnos! —replicó Trunks mientras se acercaba a su padre. Intentó agarrarlo para levantarlo y sacarlo de la nave, pero él lo empujó con violencia.</p><p>—¡No necesito tu ayuda! —exclamó Vegeta y se volvió a poner de pie.</p><p>—¡AHORA NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTO! —le gritó Trunks—. TENEMOS QUE…</p><p>El adolescente se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió hacia la ventana, sus sentidos captaron algo que venía hacia ellos. Vegeta siguió su línea de visión y frunció el ceño. Ambos miraron lo que parecía ser el espacio con sus constelaciones.</p><p>El príncipe terminó por sentirlo también antes de gruñir:</p><p>—¿Qué demo…</p><p>De improviso, Trunks se lanzó sobre Vegeta y ambos cayeron al piso justo cuando un poderoso rayo de energía azul en espiral atravesó el vidrio, un poderoso rayo que habría matado a su padre al instante si hubiera hecho contacto con él. Eso fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de hacer antes de que la nave chocara contra la tierra, explotara y se perdiera en un mar de metal, fuego y humo.</p><p>Vegeta se movió algún tiempo después, gimió y lentamente abrió los ojos que le molestaban por el humo. Se hallaba enterrado bajo trozos de metal. Murmuró para sí mismo que estaba cansado de que esta mierda siempre le sucediera, comenzó a escarbar para salir y siseó ni bien un dolor en carne viva lo atravesó. Su mano se dirigió a su abdomen. Cuando la retiró, pudo ver que su guante blanco quedó manchado de sangre.</p><p><em>¿Trunks?, </em>él envió el pensamiento débilmente. No escuchó nada y poco a poco empezó a retirar los trozos de metal que tenía encima.</p><p><em>Genial, simplemente genial. Sabía que no debíamos haber venido a este maldito planeta,</em> pensó irritado mientras emergía de los escombros y tosió de forma violenta apoyado sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, solo ahora se daba cuenta de la sangre que corría por su rostro. Se la limpió con brusquedad y entrecerró los ojos ante la repentina luz brillante del sol.</p><p><em>¡Trunks!, </em>envió el pensamiento con más fuerza que antes.</p><p><em>Estoy aquí,</em> la voz débil y dolorida de su hijo sonó en su mente. <em>¿Estás bien?</em></p><p><em>Nunca he estado mejor,</em> respondió Vegeta haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.</p><p>Inmediatamente una mano sobre su hombro lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas.</p><p>—No, será mejor que te quedes abajo. No quiero ser el que tenga que lastimarte, pero lo haré si es necesario —dijo una voz desconocida detrás de él. Vegeta se tensó cuando sintió lo que solo podía ser una pistola o un rifle de algún tipo presionando su nuca.</p><p>—Escucha. —El príncipe se dejó caer otra vez sobre sus manos y sus rodillas jadeando y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. No estoy aquí para crear problemas, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera puedo ver en este momento. Necesito ayuda —suplicó mientras su mano derecha se cerraba sutilmente alrededor de un pequeño fragmento de metal afilado.</p><p>—Sí, bueno, ya lo vere…</p><p>De improviso, Vegeta se volvió hacia atrás y de un golpe apartó el rifle de su camino con la mano izquierda, acto seguido se paró velozmente y clavó el fragmento de metal en la garganta del hombre con la mano derecha. El sujeto que era calvo se tambaleó de espaldas balbuceando, se habría caído si el príncipe no hubiera aparecido detrás de él. Vegeta puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la garganta de su enemigo e incrustó el fragmento más profundamente mientras el hombre intentaba escapar en vano.</p><p>—¡Krilin! ¡NO! —gritó una voz joven. Vegeta de inmediato cogió el hombro de Krilin con su mano derecha y lo obligó a girar con él como si fuera un escudo. Ni bien estuvo en una posición segura, vio que un niño que sostenía un rifle demasiado grande para él, observaba horrorizado la espantosa escena.</p><p>Vegeta le ofreció una sonrisa desquiciada y su mano comenzó a brillar con su ki.</p><p>—Se desangrará en exactamente veinticuatro segundos y medio —dijo y apretó sin piedad la garganta de Krilin. El pequeño hombre solo pudo emitir sonidos ahogados mientras intentaba desesperadamente arrancarse el brazo de Vegeta que se estaba manchando de rojo con su sangre, pero era una barra de hierro presionando su garganta. El príncipe apenas notó su lucha y continuó—. Sugiero que te vayas, mocoso, a menos que quieras lo mismo.</p><p>—¡DÉJALO IR! —gritó el niño con todas sus fuerzas antes de soltar su rifle, ya que una explosión de ki azul producto de su ira lo rodeó. Vegeta levantó una ceja sorprendido y lo miró de arriba abajo. Era una cosa pequeña, aunque increíblemente poderosa.</p><p>Escuchó un distante:</p><p>—¡Gohan, no lo hagas!</p><p>El príncipe miró por el rabillo del ojo para tratar de averiguar cuántos de ellos había, cuando de repente Gohan lo atacó. Ante eso, inmediatamente liberó a Krilin y apenas pudo formar una defensa adecuada, en parte debido a que sus propias lesiones lo frenaban, pero principalmente por el asombro de que un niño se atrevería a atacarlo de frente. Gohan lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, sin embargo, recuperó la calma y lo atrapó por sorpresa con un rodillazo en el estómago que al instante lo arrojó a los restos de la nave. Sin darle al niño la oportunidad de recuperarse, le dio una patada en las costillas que le quitó el aire y lo hizo gritar de dolor.</p><p>De improviso, Vegeta retrocedió, escupió una bocanada de sangre y utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no doblarse de dolor mientras su visión se volvía borrosa. Intentó desesperadamente controlarse cuando de pronto Trunks reapareció a su lado para bloquear sin esfuerzo una ráfaga de ki dirigida a su padre que envió a la distancia.</p><p>—Vaya, te tomaste bastante tiempo en aparecer. —Vegeta tosió mientras Trunks miraba con preocupación a Gohan, el niño luchaba por levantarse, luego levantó la vista para ver que estaban rodeados. No reconocía a todos, pero podía adivinar quienes eran por lo que Bulma le había contado.</p><p>Trunks se limpió la sangre de la cara y después levantó las manos en un gesto pacífico. No quería mostrar su fuerza si no era necesario.</p><p>—Miren, chicos, no estamos aquí para lastimarlos…</p><p>—¡Casi matas a nuestro amigo! —gritó un hombre sin camisa con tres ojos que flotaba en el aire.</p><p>—¡No dejaremos que te apoderes de nuestro planeta! —gritó un guerrero de cabello largo con una cicatriz en la cara, estaba arrodillado junto a Krilin que de algún modo milagrosamente se había sentado. Vegeta lo miró asombrado, ¿cómo demonios seguía vivo?</p><p>Trunks suplicó:</p><p>—No, por favor, ¡solo escúchenme! Ustedes no entienden…</p><p>Vegeta apoyó su espalda contra la espalda de Trunks y volvió ligeramente el rostro hacia él. </p><p>—Encárgate de tres ojos y de cara cortada, yo me encargaré del niño y del namekuseiyín —le ordenó.</p><p>—¡No! —siseó Trunks y miró por encima de su hombro para ver que Píccolo estaba en el aire con los ojos fijos en Vegeta. El saiyayín lo miró con desprecio en respuesta. Trunks sintió que el calor del cuerpo de su padre comenzaba a ascender vertiginosamente detrás de él como producto del aumento de su ki.</p><p>—¡Alístense! —retumbó Píccolo. Casi de inmediato, todos los guerreros Z lo imitaron y empezaron a elevar su poder para defenderse.</p><p>—Ataca a mi señal —ordenó Vegeta. Trunks gruñó y se decidió a elevar también su poder para neutralizar la situación volátil antes de que se le fuera de las manos. Las palabras no habían funcionado; si se daban cuenta de lo fuerte que era, podría obligarlos a escuchar.</p><p>Estaba casi a menos de dos segundos de transformarse en un super saiyayín cuando se oyó una nueva voz.</p><p>—¡ALTO! ¡Retrocedan, ahora!</p><p>Todos vieron surgir una nueva figura. Trunks podía sentir que el nivel de poder de todos disminuía en respuesta, aunque era claro que los guerreros de la Tierra seguían preparados para luchar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Vegeta, sin embargo, bajó su poder por completo y miró fijamente al recién llegado. Después de unos pocos tensos segundos, el príncipe fue el que terminó por romper el silencio.</p><p>—¿Raditz?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. De cara al destino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo quince</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>De cara al destino</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raditz miró a Vegeta sin creer lo que veía. Había dado por seguro que el príncipe estaba muerto. Su mirada se dirigió a Trunks y entrecerró los ojos antes de observar los restos de la nave destruida. Finalmente se acercó a ellos, levantó la vista hacia Píccolo y le hizo un ademán para que retrocediera. El namekuseiyín gruñó; nunca se acostumbraría a recibir órdenes del saiyayín, pero asintió hacia los demás para que lo dejaran encargarse de los recién llegados.</p><p>Raditz le echó una breve mirada a su sobrino. El niño estaba sentado ahora haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se sobaba el estómago. Debía reprenderlo por su tonto ataque, sin embargo, se encontraba más que impresionado de que hubiera contenido a Vegeta momentáneamente.</p><p>Regresó su atención al príncipe. Al hacer contacto visual, inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de respeto y luego preguntó:</p><p>—¿Son solo ustedes dos? —Vegeta asintió y se sacó la sangre de la cara. Raditz frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde está Nappa?</p><p>—Está muerto —le informó Vegeta sin rodeos.</p><p>—¿Fue Frízer?</p><p>Vegeta negó con la cabeza y puso un antebrazo en la espalda de Trunks para apoyarse contra él, con el otro brazo se cubrió de manera protectora el abdomen. Miró hacia donde Píccolo estaba descendiendo. Todavía seguían rodeados y no le gustaba.</p><p>—¿Te has aliado con estos débiles? —le preguntó Vegeta con asco.</p><p>Raditz dudó en responder antes de decir:</p><p>—Vengan para que los examinen, fue un aterrizaje infernal. Después hablaremos… en privado —agregó mirando a Píccolo con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó para dar a entender que estaba de acuerdo con el plan, pero Trunks preguntó:</p><p>—¿Dónde está Kakaroto?</p><p>La mirada de Raditz se oscureció.</p><p>—Como “dije”<em> —</em>añadió de un modo despectivo—. Hablaremos en privado.</p><p>—Raditz —bramó Vegeta, lo que llamó la atención de su subordinado—. El nombre del muchacho es Trunks y es mi hijo. Eso lo convierte en un saiyayín élite de primera clase. De ahora en adelante le mostrarás el respeto que se merece. —El príncipe dejó una amenaza tácita detrás de sus palabras. Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó Raditz sin comprender nada mientras miraba a Trunks con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Estudió al adolescente y asombrado, terminó por ver el parecido con Vegeta. Así que el pequeño desliz cuando estaban bebiendo no había sido una mentira—. ¿Cómo es posible? —Volvió a preguntar desconcertado y observó a Vegeta en un claro estado de shock.</p><p>—No preguntes —murmuró Vegeta antes de mirarse a sí mismo. Retiró el brazo de su abdomen con cautela solo para verlo empapado de sangre. Raditz frunció el ceño al ver las heridas de su príncipe, se dio la vuelta y pasó la vista por los guerreros que los rodeaban hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Yamcha.</p><p>—¿Tienes más semillas del ermitaño? —consultó.</p><p>—No, le di la última a Krilin —le contestó Yamcha mientras Krilin se ponía de pie junto a él. El hombre más pequeño se frotó el cuello y miro a Vegeta con aprensión.</p><p>—Raditz. —Se oyó la voz de Píccolo. Raditz suspiró exasperado y observó al namekuseiyín que lo estaba mirando.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres, hombre verde? —dijo con una voz enojada.</p><p>—¿Quiénes son estos dos? —preguntó Píccolo igualando el tono de Raditz—. Parece que los conoces.</p><p>—Él es Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyayíns. Todos deben mostrarle el debido respeto —gruñó Raditz haciendo contacto visual con los guerreros para asegurarse de que había quedado claro—. Y él —añadió volviendo la mirada hacia Trunks, sus ojos eran una mezcla de amargura y respeto dado de mala gana—. Él es su... hijo... Trunks. Es un saiyayín mestizo, pero también debe ser respetado por ser hijo del príncipe. No son una amenaza para nosotros.</p><p>Las antenas de Píccolo se agitaron mientras miraba a Vegeta y a Trunks. Apenas podía captar el ki de los dos ahora, sin embargo, solo unos momentos antes cuando todos elevaron su poder, se había quedado anonadado por el ki que sintió del saiyayín más pequeño. Era mucho más poderoso que Raditz, algo que no le sentaba bien al namekuseiyín.</p><p>Finalmente, su mirada se centró en su protegido.</p><p>—Gohan —gritó sobresaltando al niño—, volvamos a nuestro puesto.</p><p>Gohan se rascó un poco la cabeza antes de mirar a Raditz.</p><p>—¿Tío Raditz? —preguntó tímidamente.</p><p>—Ve, niño —le ordenó Raditz haciendo un gesto con la barbilla para que siga a Píccolo. El pequeño se levantó poco a poco y fue a buscar su arma antes de correr hacia Píccolo. Solo entonces Vegeta notó que tenía una cola.</p><p>—... ¿Es el hijo de Kakaroto? —preguntó sorprendido.</p><p>Raditz sonrió un poco. </p><p>—Sí. El niño tiene un potencial increíble.</p><p>—Hmm —gruñó Vegeta mientras se apoyaba un poco más contra la espalda de Trunks, ya que su visión se volvía borrosa. El adolescente lo miró con preocupación, pero no se movió. Eso era lo máximo que su padre le permitiría ayudarlo, así que se quedó donde estaba—. Dime que hay un maldito tanque de regeneración en este planeta —dijo irritado.</p><p>—No, pero tienen algo mejor. Vamos, los llevaré para que los examinen hasta que podamos conseguir más semillas del ermitaño. —Raditz volvió a mirar a Yamcha y le gritó—. ¡Tú, terrícola! Dirige el camino hacia tu mujer para que su personal médico pueda atender al príncipe.</p><p>Yamcha, Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz intercambiaron miradas en silencio mientras Raditz se acercaba a Vegeta y a Trunks.</p><p>—¿En qué piensan chicos? —preguntó Ten en voz baja. Trunks les dirigió una sutil mirada de reojo y los escuchó con atención.</p><p>—Bueno, Raditz está de nuestro lado y él los conoce... —respondió Yamcha en voz baja, su tono se oía indeciso.</p><p>—El hombre más pequeño, el que supuestamente es un príncipe. Ese tipo es un equipo de demolición de un solo hombre —murmuró Krilin—. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de dispararle con el D-ADN antes de que se me echara encima. Gracias a Dios por las semillas del ermitaño.</p><p>—Bueno, solo ten cuidado y vigílalos por ahora. Chaoz y yo volveremos a nuestro puesto. Tendremos que quedarnos con su lado bueno, ya que no parecen ser una amenaza en este momento.</p><p>—Sí, yo haré lo mismo —agregó Krilin con un asentimiento de cabeza. Le echó un vistazo a Yamcha y sonrió ligeramente—. Buena suerte.</p><p>—Vaya, gracias —dijo Yamcha, sin parecer entusiasmado por haber sido abandonado.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Gokú volverá pronto, él sabrá qué hacer.</p><p>Yamcha asintió y tragó saliva mientras sus amigos saltaban al aire. Miró hacia atrás y vio que los saiyayíns estaban discutiendo ahora. La verdad era que<em>,</em> de hecho, tenía unas cuantas semillas del ermitaño más. Pero después de ver con qué facilidad Vegeta casi había decapitado a Krilin, mantuvo la boca cerrada. Siempre y cuando Raditz no se enterara, estaría a salvo.</p><p>—¡Dije que puedo volar por mi cuenta, imbéciles! —le gruñó Vegeta tanto a Raditz como a Trunks—. ¡Solo muéstrenme el maldito camino!</p><p>—Está bien —cedió Trunks con un suspiro antes de levantar la mano para pasársela por la cabeza. Tenía migraña y una herida desagradable en el cuero cabelludo que le enrojecía el cabello. El impacto del choque lo había noqueado por unos momentos y ahora se sentía agotado. No hace falta decir que no estaba de humor para discutir con su padre.</p><p>—Bien, entonces lidera el camino, terrícola —ordenó Raditz. Yamcha frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Se dio la vuelta y saltó al aire. Raditz lo siguió y luego Vegeta con Trunks en la retaguardia.</p><p>El adolescente se mantuvo cerca a su padre para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, si no era así intervendría al instante. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos pronto se dirigieron a su madre. Si él pudiera convencerla de que el viaje en el tiempo era una posibilidad real, ¿cuánto le tomaría construir una nueva máquina del tiempo? ¿Estaba siendo poco realista? Le había llevado años en su línea de tiempo y eso que contaban con un conocimiento más avanzado. Pero por otro lado, eso también sucedió cuando ambos hacían todo lo posible por equipar a los humanos sobrevivientes con armas. Sus esfuerzos sin duda se habían desviado del tema.</p><p>Bueno, razonó, si la situación empeoraba, ella contaba con un radar para localizar las esferas del dragón.</p><p>Ahora solo tenía que convencerla de que le permitiera usarlo...</p><p>Una media hora más tarde, Yamcha aterrizó frente a la Corporación Cápsula. Los saiyayíns que venían detrás aterrizaron un poco después. Trunks notó con cierta preocupación que goteaba sangre por la nuca de su padre. Definitivamente había recibido lo peor del impacto.</p><p>El adolescente luego miró al edificio abovedado frente a él. A pesar de todo, sonrió. El edificio lucía impecable en comparación con lo que aún quedaba en su tiempo. Por primera vez en lo que le pareció una eternidad, al fin sentía que estaba en casa.</p><p>—¡Bulma! —gritó Yamcha mientras se acercaba al edificio.</p><p>Vegeta se encorvó, apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas e hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar recuperar el aliento. Sin la adrenalina de la batalla, se sentía exhausto. Trunks se acercó a él y le puso una mano reconfortante en la espalda, pero Vegeta se enderezó, apartó la mano de su hijo y lo miró con desdén antes de mirar a Raditz.</p><p>—¿Dónde diablos estamos? —preguntó con una voz enojada.</p><p>—La mujer de allá es la persona más inteligente y rica de este planeta —le informó Raditz—. Y ha demostrado ser útil. Tiene una estación médica que ha adecuado para el uso de los saiyayíns. He estado allí un par de veces, también el hijo de Kakaroto. Tratarán sus heridas de una manera cuidadosa y eficiente.</p><p>—Hmm.</p><p>—¡Yamcha!</p><p>Todos levantaron la vista cuando Bulma se lanzó a los brazos de su novio. Yamcha la recibió, la abrazó con fuerza y ella lo besó profundamente provocando que Trunks sintiera un estremecimiento de asco. Raditz se aclaró la garganta mientras ella terminaba de apartarse de Yamcha.</p><p>—¡Estaba tan preocupada por ustedes, chicos! —le dijo Bulma a su novio luego de lo cual suspiró de alivio—. Vi que el escudo fue atravesado y pensé que era ese canalla de Friezar o como se llame.</p><p>—Frízer —la corrigió Raditz.</p><p>—Lo que digas —le contestó Bulma fastidiada antes de finalmente mirar a los dos recién llegados. Ella levantó una ceja con curiosidad—. ¿Quiénes son estos dos? —preguntó mirando primero a Vegeta y después a Trunks.</p><p>El adolescente asintió un saludo cortés hacia ella, aunque por dentro le dolía el corazón contemplarla. Bulma tenía un flequillo juvenil y su cabello estaba recogido con un lazo rojo. Lucía deslumbrante. Nunca había visto a su madre sin las líneas de preocupación y de pérdida grabadas en su rostro. Al verla ahora así, sin haber vivido las experiencias de pérdida y de dolor en su línea de tiempo, lo alegraba y lo entristecía a la vez.</p><p>Suspiró profundamente. Necesitaba encontrar el camino de regreso a casa.</p><p>—Él es Vegeta, es el Príncipe de todos los Saiyayíns —dijo Raditz señalando al príncipe que miraba a Bulma de una manera que hacía que la hermosa heredera se sintiera claramente incómoda—. Y este es el hijo de Vegeta, Trunks.</p><p>Bulma parpadeó al escuchar el nombre del adolescente. Lo miró sorprendida, pero él desvió la mirada sonrojándose mientras lo hacía.</p><p>—Ambos necesitan atención médica —finalizó Raditz.</p><p>—¿Quieres que deje entrar a esos dos cuando ni siquiera sé quiénes son? —preguntó Bulma de cara a Raditz—. ¿Qué demonios parezco? ¿Tu esclava?</p><p>Al sentir que el peso de la mirada de Vegeta solo se intensificaba después de sus palabras, Bulma se volvió para mirarlo también. Puso las manos en su cintura, se inclinó hacia adelante y le dijo bruscamente:</p><p>—¿A QUIÉN estás mirando, amigo? Será mejor que te tranquilices o no recibirás NINGUNA ayuda de…</p><p>Vegeta lanzó un gruñido animal desde el fondo de su pecho justo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella. Bulma gritó de terror y cayó hacia atrás sentada, un saiyayín salvaje estaba siendo contenido ahora a menos de treinta centímetros de ella. Trunks apenas había logrado agarrar a su padre por la cintura para evitar que literalmente le arrancara la garganta a su madre.</p><p>—Oye, cálmate —le pidió Trunks con una voz tranquilizadora haciendo todo lo posible para apaciguar a Vegeta, pero, a decir verdad, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Él podría haber llegado a respetarlo y tal vez incluso aceptado como su hijo, sin embargo, el temperamento del hombre todavía era volátil. Una vez más, sintió una sensación de temor por esta situación que no pudo quitarse de encima.</p><p>—Maldita perra —dijo el príncipe enfurecido, había dejado que Trunks lo detuviera solo porque estaba demasiado agotado para luchar—. ¡Si me vuelves a faltar el respeto, te cortaré lengua antes de que te arranque la cabeza!</p><p>—Cálmate —le pidió Trunks nuevamente sintiendo que estaba restringiendo a un animal salvaje.</p><p>Bulma tragó saliva, ahora se encontraba escondida detrás de Yamcha —que se sentía tan asustado como ella—. No vio fanfarronería en los ojos enloquecidos de Vegeta.</p><p>—Bueno —dijo Raditz, incapaz de evitar su sonrisa—. Ahora que terminamos con las presentaciones, Vegeta y Trunks necesitan atención médica. Cuanto más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido dejaremos de molestar.</p><p>Bulma señaló dócilmente a la derecha, hacia la edificación que había agregado a su complejo como resultado del intenso entrenamiento que sus amigos habían recibido no hace mucho. Parecía que cada dos días, alguien terminaba bastante lastimado, así que era útil tenerlo.</p><p>—El ala médica está allá. Ya tenía todo preparado, por si acaso. Solo, este… por favor, no maten a nadie.</p><p>Raditz asintió y caminó hacia el edificio lateral. Vegeta le dio un codazo a Trunks en el pecho con el fin de obligarlo a que lo soltara, cosa que el adolescente inmediatamente hizo, y le lanzó a Bulma una última mirada asesina antes de darse la vuelta para caminar detrás de Raditz. Ante esto, Trunks le ofreció a ella una mirada de disculpa y siguió a su padre.</p><p>Cuando estuvieron fuera de vista, Bulma golpeó a Yamcha tan fuerte como pudo en el brazo.</p><p>—¡Ay! ¿Por qué diablos fue eso, B?</p><p>—¡Por no hacer nada para protegerme de ese psicópata, idiota! —le gritó Bulma—. ¿Solo ibas a quedarte parado allí mirando cómo me mata?</p><p>—Por supuesto que no —dijo Yamcha con una risa nerviosa.</p><p>—¿Quiénes demonios son ellos? —preguntó Bulma mientras veía a los saiyayíns que partían—. ¿Están de nuestro lado?</p><p>Yamcha también los miró y suspiró.</p><p>—Eso espero.</p>
<hr/><p>Unas horas más tarde, Raditz se hallaba parado cerca de una ventana con los brazos cruzados sobre su armadura mirando a nada en particular. Sus cejas se fruncieron al pensar en el año transcurrido y suspiró.</p><p>—La transmisión de Zabón vino de tu rastreador. Él dijo que había localizado dónde estaban tú y Nappa. Tenían a todo el ejército buscándolos, ¿se las arreglaron para capturarlos?</p><p>Vegeta gruñó. </p><p>—Enviaron a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Para entonces, era solo yo.</p><p>—¿Mataron a Nappa?</p><p>—Yo lo maté. —Raditz miró a Vegeta sorprendido. El príncipe evitó su mirada y desvió la vista a un lado—. Solo era útil por su lealtad y esa se agotó, así que me hice cargo del problema —dijo sin ninguna emoción en el tono de su voz. Miró hacia abajo, negó con la cabeza y agregó en voz baja—. Todo ha sido un jodido desastre desde Rithica.</p><p>Raditz resopló. </p><p>—Así parece. Al menos pudiste manejar a los bastardos tsufurus.</p><p>—Hmm.</p><p>—¿Cómo escapaste si Zabón te capturó?</p><p>—El muchacho fue... útil.</p><p>—¿Trunks?</p><p>—Es más fuerte de lo que parece —dijo Vegeta de mala gana. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cubrió su abdomen vendado con una mano—. Recibiste la transmisión, ¿y entonces?</p><p>—Aterricé en la Tierra poco después de eso. Asumí que todos ustedes estaban muertos y descubrí que mi hermano no solo se hallaba vivo, sino que le estaba yendo bien en este planeta. Estaba casado, tenía un hijo, el planeta estaba en paz. No había nada por lo que volver y no iba a matar al único otro saiyayín de sangre pura que quedaba o a su hijo.</p><p>—Entonces te uniste a ellos.</p><p>—¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que debía hacer?, ¿purgar el planeta? ¿Y después qué? No me quedaba nadie más que ellos y no tenía otra opción, así que me uní a mis parientes.</p><p>—Hmm.</p><p>—Sabía que Frízer vendría eventualmente. He tratado de prepararlos a todos. Los he estado entrenando, entrené a mi hermano por un tiempo y el namekuseiyín entrenó a mi sobrino.</p><p>—¿Qué hace un namekuseiyín en este planeta?</p><p>—Ja, tu pregunta es tan buena como la mía. No me gusta la lagartija gigante, pero da igual. Me hice cargo del entrenamiento del niño algún tiempo después, luego intenté entrenar a los humanos, pero tengo pocas esperanzas en ellos para cuando se presente la verdadera batalla.</p><p>Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Raditz.</p><p>—¿Dónde está Kakaroto?</p><p>—Está recibiendo un entrenamiento especial por parte de los dioses o alguna mierda como esa. Comentaron algo sobre que le dieron la oportunidad de un entrenamiento de élite, por el bien de la Tierra y más basura de ese tipo. En algún momento regresará.</p><p>—El escudo en la Tierra, ¿fue idea tuya?</p><p>—No, esa fue idea de Bulma.</p><p>—¿De quién?</p><p>—De la chica de cabello azul que intentaste matar allá afuera. Ella pensó en la idea, la diseñó y la implementó.</p><p>Vegeta soltó un resoplido de incredulidad y puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—¿A una mujer se le ocurrió algo como eso? Por favor.</p><p>—Pues así fue —dijo Raditz antes de sonreír socarronamente—. Supongo que funcionó</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño. </p><p>—Fue... decente. Solo un ojo entrenado notaría su presencia.</p><p>Raditz asintió y miró hacia otro lado. </p><p>—También diseñó las armas que tenían el niño y el enano calvo. Lo llama D-ADN, destructor de ADN. Es una jeringa que inyecta una cosa que reaccionan muy mal con cualquier ADN que no sea terrícola. No es doloroso, pero te paraliza por completo. Lo probamos con el namekuseiyín, con el niño y conmigo. Funcionó en todos nosotros. Les dimos las armas porque el niño no tiene experiencia en batalla y el calvo es simplemente un guerrero patético.</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño confundido y dijo: </p><p>—¿Ella diseñó todo eso?</p><p>—Sí. Se autoproclama una genio y todo lo que ha hecho es respaldarlo con resultados como ese. Es útil, todos lo son.</p><p>Vegeta guardó silencio por un momento para reflexionar luego de oír la información. Al final sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—Trunks eliminó a King Cold y a Cooler.</p><p>— <em>¿</em>Él, qué? —Raditz se quedó atónito mirando a su príncipe con los ojos bien abiertos.</p><p>Vegeta asintió secamente. </p><p>—Lo que dije, es más fuerte de lo que parece. En todo caso, Frízer está planeando algo. No sé lo qué es, pero nos detuvimos en un planeta de camino aquí y ya tiene hombres en este sector, es solo cuestión de tiempo.</p><p>Raditz miró por la ventana y suspiró. </p><p>—Todos aquí nos hemos vuelto más fuertes y aun así, eso no es suficiente —gruñó frustrado.</p><p>—Trunks es la única oportunidad que tenemos, pero no creo que esté listo —dijo Vegeta negando con la cabeza—. Frízer sabe lo fuerte que es.</p><p>—Entonces lo compensará. Supongo... que si trabajamos todos juntos, podemos tener una oportunidad.</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más, de repente se sintió agotado.</p><p>Ciertamente parecía que trabajar juntos era su única esperanza.</p>
<hr/><p>Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Bulma estaba revisando el refrigerador en busca de algo que comer. Trataba de decidir entre una rebanada del pastel de chocolate celestial de su madre o un coctel de frutas con crema batida, cuando sintió algo extraño. Miró por encima de su hombro y soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver a Trunks parado allí.</p><p>—Oye, tranquilízate —dijo Trunks levantando las manos. Él le dio una sonrisa amable esperando que eso la calme—. Solo quería algo de beber, ¿estás bien?</p><p>Bulma respiró hondo, puso una mano sobre su corazón y lo miró con curiosidad. Por último, asintió. </p><p>—Claro. Este, tenemos lo que sea que... los saiyayíns alienígenas... puedan desear. Creo.</p><p>Trunks se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, no tenía mucha sed. Lo habían suturado y pasó el resto del tiempo rastreando el ki de los otros dos saiyayíns. Finalmente sintió que Raditz salía de la habitación temporal de Vegeta en el ala médica y luego sintió que el ki de su padre caía a un mínimo, el indicador de que se había quedado dormido.</p><p>Era ahora o nunca.</p><p>—Lo que tengas estará bien.</p><p>—¿Quién dijo que te iba a servir? —replicó Bulma con más que un poco de actitud. La sonrisa de Trunks se amplió.</p><p>—Tienes razón, solo tomaré un poco de agua.</p><p>Bulma retrocedió y olvidó su merienda. Observó de un modo cauteloso como el adolescente se servía un vaso con agua. Finalmente algo llamó su atención e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.</p><p>—Esa es una chaqueta de Corporación Cápsula. —Trunks levantó su vaso y bajó la mirada. Asintió antes de beber el agua—. Pero nunca antes he visto ese modelo... —Su voz se fue apagando, ya que se sentía confundida.</p><p>Trunks bajó el vaso y lo puso sobre el mostrador, luego miró a su madre y suspiró.</p><p>—Debo contarte algo, pero no quiero que te asustes —le dijo en un tono calmado. Bulma dio un nervioso paso lejos de él y Trunks levantó las manos nuevamente—. No voy a lastimarte. Lo juro, por mi vida.</p><p>—Este…, está bien —contestó Bulma maldiciendo en silencio a su novio. ¿Por qué demonios no estaba allí? Había saiyayíns psicópatas demasiado cerca de ella, pero al menos el que tenía en frente parecía civilizado. De hecho, había algo en él que la hacía querer darle su confianza, aunque no estaba muy convencida de si debía hacerlo.</p><p>—En realidad soy de este planeta.</p><p>Bulma se sorprendió. </p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Soy de este planeta. Nací y crecí en la Tierra, pero no soy de esta época, soy del futuro. De veintidós, quizás veintitrés años en el futuro. No estoy muy seguro de la fecha exacta.</p><p>—Eso es imposible —resopló Bulma mirándolo como si estuviera loco—. No existe el viaje en el tiempo.</p><p>—Sí existe. Tú creaste una máquina del tiempo y yo la utilicé para ir al pasado.</p><p>—¿Yo… yo qué?</p><p>—Creaste una máquina del tiempo y yo…</p><p>—Ya fue suficiente. ¿Sabes qué?, claramente te lastimaste la cabeza más de lo que piensas. No tengo tiempo para es…</p><p>—Tu nombre es Bulma Briefs, conociste a Gokú cuando tenías dieciséis años al intentar reunir todas las esferas del dragón para desear un novio perfecto. Cuentas con licenciaturas en matemáticas, ciencias de la computación e ingeniería mecánica, solo porque eran divertidas de conseguir. También tienes maestrías y doctorados en ingeniería eléctrica e ingeniería aeroespacial. Eres la heredera de la fortuna más grande del mundo, la de la Corporación Cápsula. Tu helado favorito es el chocolate, tu película favorita es…</p><p>—Por favor, para —dijo Bulma con una voz débil mientras lo miraba con unos ojos muy abiertos y asustados—. Me estás volviendo loca.</p><p>—Te conocí en el futuro —murmuró Trunks y se sentó pesadamente frente a la mesa de la cocina. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, la mantuvo allí y suspiró—. Se suponía que no debía venir a esta época, fui demasiado atrás.</p><p>Hubo silencio por un momento antes de que se oyera que una silla era retirada de su lado. Bulma se sentó y lo miró. </p><p>—¿A qué época se suponía que debías viajar?</p><p>—A una un poco más adelante de la que estamos ahora. —Trunks bajó la mano y la miró—. ¿Hay alguna manera de que me puedas ayudar? Necesito regresar a casa, mi madre debe estar muy preocupada por mí.</p><p>—No sé cómo puedo ayudarte. Necesitaré algo de tiempo para siquiera PENSAR en un prototipo para una máquina del tiempo y luego quién sabe cuánto tomará construirla y hacerla completamente operativa. Un proyecto de esa escala podría tomar años.</p><p>Trunks se aclaró la garganta. </p><p>—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda, ya sabes... tal vez usar las esferas del dragón?</p><p>—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? No es como si fuera su dueña.</p><p>—No, pero tienes un radar para localizarlas.</p><p>Bulma se mordió el labio inferior y miró al adolescente a su lado. Ante la genuina desesperación que luchaba por contener en sus ojos, las facciones de Bulma se suavizaron y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>—Eso te lo responderé después. No puedo dárselo a cualquiera, entiende.</p><p>—Sí, lo entiendo —dijo Trunks tratando de no sonar tan decepcionado como se sentía.</p><p>—Oye, no te preocupes. Haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a regresar a tu casa.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>—De nada. Además, me caes mejor que ese otro tipo con el que andas. —Trunks esbozó una sonrisa cansada y asintió. Ella extendió la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Todo saldrá bien, siempre es así, ya lo verás.</p><p>Trunks suspiró. Eso esperaba.</p>
<hr/><p>—Él quiere usar las esferas del dragón —susurró Bulma cruzada de brazos. Ella y Yamcha se habían asomado a las habitaciones que los dos saiyayíns recién llegados ocupaban en el ala médica y ambos estaban dormidos. Ahora en el otro extremo, conversaban en voz baja—. No estoy muy segura de qué hacer.</p><p>—¿Qué quiere pedirle a las esferas del dragón?</p><p>—Yo... le prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie. Lo siento, pero su explicación no es mala ni nada. Quiero decir, creo que podría darle el radar…</p><p>—B, no lo hagas. Si le das ese radar, entonces reunirá las esferas del dragón y pedirá cualquier deseo que quiera. ¿Cómo sabes que no te está engañando y lo que en verdad desea es algo malo?</p><p>—Ese muchacho no es así. Yo solo... sé que no es así.</p><p>—No lo sé, Bulma, no estoy seguro de que me guste esa idea. Quizás sea un estafador realmente bueno o algo por el estilo.</p><p>—Sabe demasiado de mí...</p><p>—¡Eres la mujer más famosa del planeta! ¡Todo lo que tiene que hacer es buscarte en google y obtendrá la historia de tu vida!</p><p>—No, él sabía cosas y fue él quien incluso mencionó las esferas del dragón. Ya sabe qué deseos puede pedir.</p><p>—¿Y? Eso no lo hace confiable.</p><p>—Supongo…</p><p>—Mira, esperemos hasta que Gokú regrese. Ya me costaba bastante confiar en Raditz sin estos dos por aquí. Solo nos queda mantenernos en buenos términos con ellos porque son más fuertes que nosotros.</p><p>—Gokú dijo que podíamos confiar en Raditz.</p><p>—Sí, pero Gokú no dijo nada sobre esos dos nuevos tipos.</p><p>—Está bien... está bien... hablaré con Gokú sobre esto cuando regrese.</p><p>—Eso suena bien, Gokú sabrá qué hacer.</p><p>—Espero que tengas razón... voy a terminar algo de trabajo. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que esos dos se despierten y se vayan?</p><p>—Claro, cariño. Vamos, te acompañaré.</p><p>Vegeta escuchó que las voces se desvanecían mientras se alejaban. Estaba acostado de lado en la cama mirando a la pared, lo cual hacía que le diera la espalda a la puerta. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Había intentado dormir porque no descansó mucho recientemente y nadie en el planeta era una amenaza para él. Se las arregló para hacerlo por unos treinta minutos antes de despertarse de nuevo. No estaba acostumbrado a una cama blanda y se hallaba en un territorio desconocido donde usaba su audición demasiado sensible para protegerse. Raditz se había ido a buscar una semilla del ermitaño, así que no podía hacer nada más que permanecer allí y esperarlo. Trató de volver a quedarse dormido para aprovechar el raro tiempo de inactividad, pero se despertó de su sueño inquieto cuando escuchó los susurros de los terrícolas.</p><p>¿Esferas del dragón? ¿Cualquier deseo?...</p><p>Lentamente, una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro.</p>
<hr/><p>Raditz miró la habitación de Trunks a través de la pequeña ventana de vidrio en la puerta. El muchacho estaba dormido con un brazo sobre los ojos roncando suavemente. Estar en una cama de verdad después de tanto tiempo era irreal para él y se había rendido por completo a su agotamiento y a su dolor de cabeza.</p><p>Raditz regresó a la habitación de Vegeta.</p><p>—Está fuera de combate.</p><p>Vegeta asintió mientras se quitaba el último vendaje, ahora estaba completamente curado, su poder y su fuerza habían sido restaurados por una mágica semilla del ermitaño. Era una cosa increíble, de verdad; mucho más útil que los tanques de regeneración.</p><p>Vegeta no se molestó en ponerse la parte superior de su uniforme, se quedó con el torso desnudo y recogió su armadura saiyayín. Raditz frunció el ceño ante las nuevas cicatrices en el cuerpo del príncipe que no estuvieron allí antes. Entre eso y su falta de cola —que Raditz había notado, pero tenía demasiado miedo para hacer preguntas—, ya sabía que debía haber dejado de lado algunos detalles en su historia.</p><p>Vegeta pasó la armadura por su cabeza, se la acomodó y se quedó con los brazos desnudos, luego recogió sus guantes y comenzó a ponérselos.</p><p>—Te mintieron —dijo finalmente manteniendo los ojos en lo que estaba haciendo—, esa es la única explicación. Ya sabes qué hacer.</p><p>Raditz no dijo nada. Ni UNA VEZ nadie le MENCIONÓ las esferas del dragón en todo el tiempo que había estado en la Tierra. Era obvio ahora que no confiaban en él. Su cola se movía de un lado al otro irritada producto de su ira reprimida y de un extraño sentimiento de traición. Claro, no le gustaba ninguno de ellos, con excepción de Gokú y Gohan. Y, demonios, incluso descubrió que Gokú resultaba extremadamente irritante por lo despistado que era.</p><p>Pese a eso, eran hermanos, familia. La idea aún se sentía muy extraña para Raditz, pero estaba haciendo un intento honesto por adoptar el concepto, ya que debían mantenerse unidos para luchar contra Frízer. Era su deber de saiyayíns hacerlo, bajo el falso conocimiento de que venían a ser los dos últimos de la raza vivos.</p><p>Pero ¿cómo pudo su propio hermano haberle ocultado un secreto tan grande? Con las esferas del dragón ya habrían deseado el poder absoluto, la inmortalidad, algo, cualquier cosa para ayudarlos contra Frízer. Sin embargo, al parecer todos preferían morir antes que contárselo. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos... les perdonó la vida, los entrenó, los ayudó...</p><p>Vegeta se puso el último guante y lo miró. Raditz hizo contacto visual con su príncipe para compartir un silencioso acuerdo, le brindó una corta inclinación militar de cabeza en señal de aceptación, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con Vegeta pisándole los talones.</p>
<hr/><p>Bulma se frotó los ojos, tenía el rastreador verde de Raditz abierto frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina. El saiyayín ya no lo usaba, porque había aprendido a sentir el ki gracias a los guerreros Z, pero ella se encontraba fascinada por el avanzado circuito que contenía. Como proyecto secundario, intentaba reconstruirlo para hacerlo más sofisticado.</p><p>Al otro lado de la mesa, Yamcha estaba recostado en una silla. Tenía los pies sobre la mesa con los tobillos cruzados y las manos detrás de la cabeza. Un mondadientes pendía de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Sabía que Raditz vendría tarde o temprano y le ordenaría que regresara a su puesto. Los guerreros Z eran responsables de diferentes áreas del planeta, en caso de que una nave alienígena aterrizara. Su tarea consistía en derribar la nave y hacer que se estrellara a fin de darle a todos los demás el tiempo necesario para llegar allí.</p><p>En este momento, no le importaba demasiado eso. Estaba disfrutando de un rato tranquilo y agradable con su novia.</p><p>Finalmente, Bulma suspiró y se levantó.</p><p>—Voy a salir a fumar. Necesito algo para tranquilizarme.</p><p>Yamcha frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos para mirarla. Odiaba ese hábito suyo. </p><p>—¿Por qué no solo te tomas un trago o algo así?</p><p>Bulma suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. </p><p>—No tengo ganas de discutir, Yamcha.</p><p>—Está bien —cedió, tampoco estaba de humor para discutir ahora—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?</p><p>—No, estaré bien. No tardaré.</p><p>Ella salió de la cocina. Yamcha se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos.</p><p>Bulma sintió el aire fresco y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Estaba abriéndolo para retirar uno cuando una mano callosa de pronto le tapó la boca desde atrás. El grito de Bulma fue amortiguado antes de que un fuerte brazo la sujetara por la cintura para llevarla de regreso al recinto. Luchó tanto como pudo, arañó la mano sobre su boca y pateó salvajemente mientras la arrastraban a través de la sala de estar pasando por la cocina, donde Yamcha tarareaba distraído una melodía para sí mismo, hasta un pequeño almacén. Yamcha volvió el rostro al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, pero como no vio nada sospechoso se encogió de hombros y no pensó mucho en ello.</p><p>La mano que rodeaba la cintura de Bulma la soltó y luego la sujetó dolorosamente por el cabello. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera intentar liberarse del agarre de hierro, se oyó un gruñido y fue lanzada con fuerza contra la pared.</p><p>Bulma gimió y comenzó a llorar, se sentía demasiado conmocionada y sorprendida para gritar de nuevo. No tuvo la oportunidad, ya que de improviso se encontró cara a cara con Vegeta. Ella trató de dar un paso atrás, pero ya estaba contra la pared. Se le cortó la respiración cuando vio la mirada en sus ojos oscuros. Era una que rayaba en la locura y la rabia mortal, lo que la heló hasta los huesos.</p><p>Bulma suplicó desespera:</p><p>—Por favor, no me lastimes.</p><p>—¡Cierra tu maldita boca! —siseó Vegeta directo en su rostro mientras la agarraba fuerte y dolorosamente por el cuello para sujetarla contra la pared. Bulma estaba temblando de miedo en este punto e hizo un intentó valiente por contener las lágrimas, pero el hombre frente a ella era el sujeto más aterrador que había visto en su vida—. Si gritas, te mataré a ti y a todos los que están en esta casa, ¿entiendes? —gruñó.</p><p>Bulma apenas pudo asentir.</p><p>—Escúchame bien, perra, porque no lo repetiré dos veces. Quiero el radar que localiza las esferas del dragón —le ordenó Vegeta inclinado tan cerca de ella que sus narices casi se tocaban. Bulma estaba segura de que la oscuridad en sus ojos podría enviar a los más virtuosos directo a las profundidades del infierno—. Y lo quiero ahora.</p><p>—Yo... no sé de qué estás hablando...</p><p>Vegeta gruñó en un tono bajo, la apartó de la pared y luego la estrelló contra esta. Bulma gritó de dolor, las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y sintió sangre caliente en la parte posterior de su cabeza debido al impacto brutal, su visión se hizo borrosa.</p><p>Vegeta levantó amenazadoramente su mano libre, la cerró en un puño y fuego azul la rodeó de inmediato.</p><p>—Es tu última oportunidad antes de que mate a todos los que están aquí —le dijo. Se inclinó más cerca de ella y los temblores de Bulma se intensificaron. Ella contuvo el asco y el terror cuando él pasó la nariz por su cuello para inhalar su aroma antes de susurrarle al oído—. Y te guardaré para el final, así podrás ver cómo sucede todo. Demonios, quizás hasta podamos divertirnos un poco —agregó con una voz ronca y le mordisqueó dolorosamente la oreja.</p><p>—¿Bulma? —La voz de Yamcha sonó. Vegeta se apartó de ella, pero mantuvo el agarre sobre su garganta mientras miraba la puerta. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.</p><p>—Bueno, parece que tenemos compañía —dijo y le dio a Bulma una sonrisa desquiciada que le provocó escalofríos.</p><p>—No le hagas daño —Ella le suplicó en un susurro—. Te daré lo que quieres.</p><p>Vegeta no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que Yamcha abrió la puerta. Había rastreado el débil ki de Bulma, especialmente cuando sintió que se disparaba.</p><p>—B, estás bien… —Se congeló ante la imagen de Vegeta frente a él, a centímetros de Bulma. La joven tenía las manos sobre la mano del saiyayín que la agarraba por la garganta y lo miraba de un modo suplicante.</p><p>—Yamcha…</p><p>—Suéltala —gruñó Yamcha apretando los puños.</p><p>Vegeta se rio entre dientes y levantó la mano hacia él. El fuego azul creció en olas que ardieron por todo su brazo.</p><p>—Esto no te concierne, débil. Tu mujer ahora trabaja para mí y haré con ella lo que quiera. Te sugiero que te vayas. Solo te lo advertiré una vez.</p><p>—Y yo te sugiero que la dejes ir, ¡AHORA MISMO!</p><p>—¡YAMCHA, NO! —gritó Bulma justo cuando él se lanzó sobre Vegeta.</p><p>Sucedió tan rápido que fue casi un borrón para ella. El príncipe desapareció justo antes de que Yamcha pudiera golpearlo, reapareció detrás de él y sin dudas ni remordimientos le atravesó la espalda con su puño hasta sacarlo por su pecho.</p><p>Bulma perdió la fuerza para pararse y se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo temblando y al borde del colapso mental mientas Vegeta sacaba su brazo ahora empapado de sangre. Yamcha se desplomó justo en frente de ella que solo atinó a quedarse mirándolo con incredulidad, su cerebro no procesaba lo que sus ojos veían nublados por las lágrimas. No podía recordar cómo respirar.</p><p>—Se lo advertí —dijo Vegeta con total tranquilidad y se encogió de hombros. Luego se volvió hacia Bulma, al verla, le sonrió de un modo burlón—. Ahora bien, ¿en qué estábamos?</p><p>El príncipe se agachó para arrastrar a la mujer conmocionada usando el brazo que estaba empapado con la sangre de su amado cuando de pronto fue violentamente abordado por una mancha lavanda y azul. El impacto fue tan brutal que hizo que Vegeta se estrellara contra la pared, la atravesara y volara hacia afuera hasta que terminó por detenerse con la cara en la hierba.</p><p>Entretanto, no muy lejos, Gohan y Píccolo de inmediato volvieron las miradas hacia la Corporación Cápsula. Píccolo se puso de pie, pero Raditz también hizo lo mismo.</p><p>—Apártate, namekuseiyín —le ordenó Raditz.</p><p>—¿Que está pasando? —preguntó Gohan con una voz preocupada mientras Píccolo miraba a Raditz.</p><p>—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber —gruñó Píccolo.</p><p>—No interfieras —le dijo Raditz al namekuseiyín ignorando a su sobrino.</p><p>—¿Interferir con qué? —preguntó Píccolo. Él sintió un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa que se extendía por la cara de Raditz.</p><p>—Con el destino.</p><p>El príncipe gruñó y se apoyó en sus manos y en sus rodillas, escupió la hierba y se limpió la tierra de la cara. Su mirada se oscureció cuando vio por encima del hombro al adolescente que le había dado el golpe.</p><p>—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —gritó Trunks detrás de él. Finalmente se despertó de su sueño al sentir un incremento en el ki de Yamcha. Casi de inmediato, este cayó a cero. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para saber lo qué había sucedido, pero nada lo preparó para la visión real de su padre parado junto al cadáver ensangrentado de Yamcha.</p><p>Vegeta se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hijo y se sacudió el polvo como si nada hubiera pasado.</p><p>—Tranquilízate, muchacho.</p><p>—¿Qué me tranquilice? “¿Qué me tranquilice?” ¡Acabas de matar a Yamcha! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Estás loco! —le gritó Trunks.</p><p>—Se lo advertí y él me atacó, ¿qué más podía hacer? —preguntó Vegeta inocentemente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios te pasa?</p><p>—Trunks —dijo Vegeta, su expresión se volvió seria—. Hay unas cosas llamadas esferas del dragón en este planeta que pueden conceder cualquier deseo. Raditz y yo iremos a buscarlas.</p><p>Trunks lo miró sorprendido.</p><p>—¿Qué?, ¿de qué estás hablando?</p><p>—Ya me escuchaste. Esa mujer de allí tiene un radar que nos permitirá rastrearlas. Si lo hacemos lo suficientemente rápido, podemos pedir un deseo antes de que Frízer y sus hombres lleguen a este planeta.</p><p>—Padre —comenzó Trunks tratando de ignorar la forma en que su piel se erizaba la ver la locura en los ojos de Vegeta—. No necesitas las esferas del dragón, puedo vencer a Frízer.</p><p>—Quizás puedas, quizás no. No me voy a arriesgar, solo tendremos una oportunidad. Necesitamos las esferas del dragón…</p><p>—No dejaré que te apoderes de ellas —le gruñó Trunks.</p><p>Casi inconscientemente, Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre su armadura y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su hijo a paso lento. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, Trunks empezó a emular sus movimientos.</p><p>—¿Y qué vas a hacer para detenerme, muchacho? —dijo Vegeta alzando una ceja—. Sabes que no tienes las agallas para matar a tu querido padre. No pudiste hacerlo cuando estaba medio muerto pidiéndote que acabaras conmigo, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo ahora?</p><p>—No tengo que matarte para detenerte.</p><p>—Ahí es donde te equivocas, muchacho. ¿Cuál es tu plan?, ¿me dejarás inconsciente hasta que se acabe todo?, ¿me atarás y me arrojarás a una cárcel como hicieron los tsufurus? Enfrenta los hechos, si quieres detenerme, tendrás que matarme. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Porque si los papeles se invierten, sabes que yo soy capaz.</p><p>—Padre, por favor<em> —</em>suplicó Trunks desesperadamente—. No quiero pelear contigo.</p><p>—Trunks, ¿no lo ves? —lo presionó Vegeta para tratar de hacer que su hijo abriera los ojos—. Podemos desear la inmortalidad. Una vez que la tengamos, será solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que uno de nosotros derrote a Frízer y luego gobernaré esta dimensión como siempre estuvo escrito en mi destino. Eres mi hijo, un verdadero saiyayín élite, tu lugar es a mi lado gobernando conmigo por toda la eternidad. Ese es tanto tu destino como el mío. Nunca más tendrás que estar a merced de los androides, podrías tener todo lo que quisieras, hemos nacido para esto.</p><p>Trunks sintió que se le encogía el corazón. En ese momento, él ya sabía que no iba a ganar esta discusión. Negó con la cabeza consternado y trató de ignorar la voz que se arrastraba por su alma para susurrarle al oído que tal vez debería haber matado a su padre cuando se lo pidió...</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza para librarse del pensamiento. El adolescente solo suspiró.</p><p>—No puedo ayudarte a hacer eso —dijo finalmente. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y agregó—. Y no dejaré que lo hagas.</p><p>Vegeta entrecerró los ojos. No quería a Trunks en el otro bando, pero no iba a ceder. Si le concedían su deseo de inmortalidad, nunca más volvería a estar en la posición en la que estuvo en la nave insignia de Frízer: roto físicamente, destrozado mentalmente, suplicando por su cola, rogando por piedad. El recuerdo hizo subir bilis de odio a la garganta de Vegeta. ¿Cuántas veces Frízer puso su pie sobre él, derramó su sangre, quebró sus huesos y lo humilló? Había matado a su familia, destruyó a su pueblo, lo esclavizó, lo corrompió y lo llevó al borde de la locura.</p><p>No, las esferas del dragón eran la respuesta que había estado esperando toda su vida. Nada lo detendría, ni siquiera su hijo.</p><p>Finalmente asintió como signo de haberlo entendido, bajó los brazos, enderezó los hombros y se preparó para la batalla.</p><p>—Es tu última oportunidad para que no olvides tu lugar, muchacho, y tomes tu puesto a mi lado. Recuerda, si no estás conmigo, entonces estás contra mí.</p><p>—¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿matarme?</p><p>—Si se presenta la oportunidad, sí.</p><p>—No creo que puedas.</p><p>Vegeta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. </p><p>—Por supuesto que puedo, yo no formo lazos ridículos como tú. Eso es lo que te hace débil —escupió las palabras con asco—. Yo soy el príncipe Vegeta primero, ante todo y siempre. Después soy tu padre, recuerda eso.</p><p>Trunks tragó saliva con fuerza. Levantó la mano hacia su espada mientras los dos volvían a caminar rodeándose lentamente.</p><p>—No quiero pelear contigo, pero lo haré.</p><p>—Esto no es un entrenamiento, muchacho. Si peleas conmigo, prepárate para una lucha a muerte.</p><p>—No puedes ganar esta pelea, padre. Te supero, perderás —dijo Trunks con franqueza y sacó su espada.</p><p>Vegeta le gruñó con odio. </p><p>—Nunca he perdido una pelea en mi vida fuera del ejército de Frízer y estoy seguro de que no comenzaré hoy —respondió clavando un talón en la hierba para cambiar a una posición de lucha.</p><p>—Vayamos a otro lado —le pidió Trunks mirando alrededor de la zona urbana en la que se encontraban—. Pode…</p><p>Vegeta repentinamente apareció detrás de él. Trunks bloqueó una patada dirigida a su cuello y se dio la vuelta para tratar de darle un codazo a su padre. Vegeta desapareció, pero reapareció por encima de él con llamas naranjas producto de un ki rabioso en ambas manos y comenzó a lanzarla en una serie de ataques tipo misil que apuntaban a todas partes, excepto a Trunks.</p><p>De improviso, el adolescente se encontró tratando de bloquear todos los ataques de Vegeta a la vez. El príncipe estaba apuntando despiadadamente a todo lo que podía ver: el complejo de la Corporación Cápsula, los autos que se alejaban por algunas calles, las mujeres y los niños que veía caminando. Cualquier cosa y todo lo que se movía. Vegeta tenía como objetivo matar, por lo que Trunks se lanzó a salvar a los inocentes de ser asesinados, en especial a los del complejo donde estaba su familia.</p><p>Bloqueó el último ataque de ki justo cuando Vegeta apareció detrás de él. El príncipe aprovechó de inmediato la distracción de su hijo y lo golpeó en la nuca. El adolescente fue dejado brevemente fuera de combate. La cabeza le dio vueltas por el impacto, ya que todavía no se había recuperado del accidente en la nave.</p><p>—¡Transfórmate en un super saiyayín! —le gritó Vegeta. Acto seguido agarró a Trunks para voltearlo hacia él, pero el adolescente gruñó, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y lo golpeó con fuerza. El impacto arrojó al príncipe violentamente al suelo chocando contra un árbol en su camino hacia allí.</p><p>Vegeta rodó sobre su espalda y se agarró un costado de las costillas mientras se levantaba. Miró a Trunks que todavía estaba en el aire. El adolescente volvió a guardar su espada y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—No necesito transformarme para vencerte —dijo con desprecio.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó con los dientes apretados mientras un aura azul lo envolvía. Trunks sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero no le importó. Su padre estaba fuera de control y ahora se sentía enojado por todo esto. Más aun, se sentía enfermo y cansado de que todo hubiera terminado así. Se había esforzado muchísimo por relacionarse con él, por entenderlo, sin embargo, su paciencia finalmente comenzaba a agotarse.</p><p>Vegeta lo alcanzó en el aire y el adolescente tuvo que levantar los brazos para bloquear el golpe dirigido a su pecho. Trunks trató de tomar represalias, pero el príncipe apareció detrás de él y lo atrapó con un rodillazo en las costillas que lo dejó sin aliento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre era considerablemente más rápido que antes. Le estaba costando mucho más de lo que pensaba bloquear y esquivar los creativos e implacables ataques que recibía sin transformarse en un super saiyayín.</p><p>Trunks maldijo mientras los dos intercambiaban golpes relámpago que apenas conseguían bloquear, con Vegeta a la ofensiva. No podía seguir conteniéndose. Cuando Vegeta reapareció frente a él, Trunks bloqueó una patada, desvió un puñetazo, levantó la mano a menos de medio metro del pecho de su padre y disparó una ráfaga de ki.</p><p>Vegeta se estrelló contra el suelo con fuerza, lo que produjo una explosión de hierba y tierra por el impacto de su caída. Esta vez tardó en volver a levantarse. Tragó saliva e intentó recuperar el aliento mientras miraba a su hijo.</p><p>—Solo ríndete. No puedes ganar, padre.</p><p>Un tic contrajo uno de los ojos de Vegeta y una vena en su sien comenzó a palpitar de rabia. Finalmente dejó escapar un grito que apenas sonó humano y como un destello de luz, salió disparado hacia el cielo. Su aura centelleó en una mezcla de azul y púrpura mientras pasaba a Trunks.</p><p>—¡Veamos cómo bloqueas ESTO! —le gritó Vegeta desde arriba con las manos echadas hacia atrás a la altura de un lado de su rostro, electricidad se irradiaba de su cuerpo. El adolescente se sorprendió cuando noto que el ki de su padre se elevaba a niveles que nunca antes había sentido en él.</p><p>Trunks enderezó los hombros y dejó escapar un suspiro al verlo aumentar de poder. Tenía que poner fin a esto ya.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó y una luz azul brillante apareció entre sus manos.  Esta aumentó su brillo intensamente antes de que de pronto comenzara a volverse intermitente como un foco de luz a punto de fundirse. Vegeta sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de quitarse algo de encima. Trunks frunció el ceño cuando sintió que el ki de su padre comenzaba a bajar poco a poco.</p><p>Vegeta sacudió la cabeza otra vez y parpadeó mientras comenzaba a perder el control del poder de su Galick Ho. El adolescente miró preocupado cómo su padre cerraba los ojos por el dolor, la brillante luz azul estaba disipándose. Finalmente, el aura que había rodeado al príncipe desapareció, su ki bajó a la nada y cayó del cielo.</p><p>Trunks atrapó a Vegeta y ambos cayeron juntos al suelo. El adolescente de inmediato salió de debajo de su padre, que rodó sobre su costado, se agarró el pecho y soltó un agonizante gritó de dolor en la hierba.</p><p>—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Trunks entrando en pánico, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que Vegeta se agarraba el pecho. ¿Seguramente no sería el virus que padeció Gokú en su línea del tiempo? ¿o sí?</p><p>—Yo... no puedo... —Vegeta intentó recuperar el aliento, pero solo logró cerrar los ojos y gritó de nuevo. Estiró la mano y cogió un puñado de hierba y tierra.</p><p>—Está bien, está bien, solo respira. No te preocupes, te ayudaré. —Trunks intentó tranquilizarlo, pero la expresión de su rostro era de preocupación. Sin perder más el tiempo, agarró a su padre y lo ayudó a ponerse de rodillas mientras él se aferraba desesperado a la chaqueta de su hijo—. Vamos —le dijo antes de pararse lentamente y trató de ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo.</p><p>Nunca vio venir el ataque de Vegeta.</p><p>El príncipe le lanzó un brutal puñetazo debajo de la mandíbula poniendo tanta fuerza en el golpe como pudo. El puñetazo dio justo en el blanco y envió la cabeza de Trunks hacia atrás. El adolescente de inmediato se desplomó sobre su espalda completamente noqueado. Vegeta resopló y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras se levantaba repentinamente bien y sin mostrar ningún signo de dolor.</p><p>—Misericordioso y crédulo idiota —gruñó Vegeta con asco. Tenía la mirada fría cuando levantó una mano sobre la forma inconsciente de su hijo. Su mano comenzó a brillar con un ki letal—. Eres patético e indigno de gobernar a mi lado. Di buenas noches, muchacho.</p><p>Cinco segundos después, no hubo ningún disparo.</p><p>Diez segundos después, la mano de Vegeta temblaba, pero siguió sin haber ningún disparo.</p><p>Veinte segundos después, Vegeta se secó la frente con su mano libre, murmuró para sí mismo que debía dejar de ser tan débil y se ordenó disparar.</p><p>El ki nunca salió de su mano.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó, su ki se volvió más brillante y mortal, todo su cuerpo temblaba por la tensión. Finalmente, la verdad llegó a él con toda su dolorosa claridad.</p><p>
  <em>No podía matarlo.</em>
</p><p>Exasperado, siseó tras apagar su ki. Unos segundos después, se pasó una mano por el cabello, escupió en el suelo y puso las manos en su cintura, estaba tan frustrado que suspiró y miró a Trunks por un largo tiempo.</p><p>Para terminar y con una sensación de profunda derrota, dejó escapar el aliento mientras se agachaba. Levantó a Trunks, se lo echó al hombro negando con la cabeza y murmuró maldiciones para sí mismo.</p><p>Un minuto después, lo dejó caer sin ceremonias en el piso de una de las habitaciones vacías de la Corporación Cápsula. Luego hizo una rápida búsqueda de ki, frunció el ceño y salió.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Bulma estaba tratando desesperadamente de recoger sus cosas cuando escuchó explosiones afuera. Le temblaban las manos, pero siguió intentando averiguar qué cápsula era su aerojet. Por fortuna, sus padres se hallaban fuera de la ciudad, por lo que no había nadie más allí. Al borde de un colapso nervioso por haber presenciado el cruel asesinato de su novio, la joven apenas podía leer las cápsulas. Maldijo, ya que su visión se negaba a enfocarse y sus manos a calmarse. Este venía a ser el peor momento para darse cuenta de que era demasiado desorganizada.</p><p>Finalmente, sintió una oleada de esperanza cuando encontró la cápsula correcta. Ella salió corriendo del complejo en una huida por su vida; una vez que estuvo afuera tiró la cápsula, su aerojet surgió de la explosión y a una velocidad inhumanamente rápida ya se había sentado en el asiento del conductor.</p><p>De improviso Vegeta apareció justo en frente del aerojet, su mirada fría se clavó en la de ella. Bulma gritó de terror e intentó poner en marcha la pequeña nave, sin embargo, sus nervios ya estaban completamente desechos.</p><p>Trató de escapar por la puerta del copiloto, pero Vegeta metió la mano por la ventana, la agarró del cabello y ella rompió a llorar de nuevo.</p><p>—Vas a darme ese radar, “ahora”.</p><p>Bulma soltó un gemido cuando la realidad penetró lentamente en su interior mientras el príncipe la sacaba de su pequeña nave. Vegeta había derrotado y quizás matado a Trunks; Yamcha una vez le dijo que esos dos saiyayíns eran más poderosos que Raditz, y Gokú aún no regresaba.</p><p>No había nadie que pudiera detener a Vegeta ahora.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Vinimos a jugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo dieciséis</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Vinimos a jugar</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vegeta estaba enojado más allá de lo imaginable. Tenía el radar del dragón en una mano y luchaba por mantenerse bajo control para no aplastarlo mientras miraba a la terrícola frente a él.</p><p>—¿Qué dijiste, mujer? —preguntó y entrecerró los ojos hasta que se volvieron rendijas furiosas. Su mano libre la agarraba con firmeza por el cuello que, literalmente, había estado a segundos de romper, porque pensó que ya había obtenido lo que quería de ella.</p><p>Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la perra de cabello azul dejó caer una noticia sobre él, una importante, como si necesitara más mierda con la que lidiar...</p><p>—Ya me escuchaste, puto psicópata —le siseó Bulma, el veneno en su voz era tan inconfundible como el odio en sus ojos. Estaba más que aterrorizada por el príncipe, pero la aversión que este hombre había invocado en ella con el asesinato de su novio lo eclipsaba por completo o quizás lo que la hacía olvidar su miedo era la sangre que todavía se filtraba por su cabello y el dolor que se sumaba a eso. Sea lo que sea, en este momento, todo lo que Bulma Briefs sabía era que estaba dispuesta a gastar toda su fortuna para verlo morir de la manera más dolorosa posible.</p><p>—No me engañes —gruñó Vegeta en señal de advertencia y aumentó el agarre de su garganta lo suficiente como para recalcar su amenaza. Bulma tenía ambas manos sobre su muñeca e hizo un gesto dolor cuando él aplicó más fuerza.</p><p>—Mátame si no me crees —dijo Bulma, su voz se oía ronca por la presión en su cuello. Lágrimas de rabia todavía brillaban en sus ojos, ella lo miró desafiante y continuó—, pero es verdad. El radar está sincronizado con mi voz. Encontrará las esferas, una a la vez<em>,</em> pero solo yo lo puedo activar. Así que adelante, mátame, pero entonces nunca pondrás tus manos en ellas.</p><p>Era la verdad. Bulma comenzó a construir el nuevo radar tan pronto como Raditz llegó a la Tierra. Incluso cuando estaba claro que el saiyayín no era una amenaza, la inquietud la embargó. Para evitar que ocurriera una situación en la que se viera obligada a entregarle el radar a un extraterrestre que la superara en fuerza, decidió que el nuevo radar se active por voz. El objetivo no era impedir que ubicaran las esferas del dragón, sino retrasar el proceso con la finalidad de que sus amigos tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para decidir qué hacer. Era un plan que ahora prácticamente le estaba salvando la vida.</p><p>Vegeta la miró con el rostro a centímetros del de ella. No podía creer que esta mujer terrícola tuviera la previsión y la experiencia tecnológica como para hacer lo que decía. Frunció el ceño y estudió sus ojos a fondo en busca de cualquier signo de mentira. Finalmente, luego de convencerse de que le decía la verdad, una mueca de fastidio tiró de la esquina de sus labios y soltó su cuello, pero al instante la agarró por el cabello haciéndola gritar de dolor.</p><p>—Está bien —siseó Vegeta. Tenía que ubicar las esferas del dragón lo más rápido posible antes de que Trunks volviera en sí o antes de que la Tierra recibiera visitas desagradables en la forma de los hombres de Frízer, lo que ocurriera primero. Así que no disponía de tiempo para lidiar con la mierda de esta mujer—. Te mantendré con vida hasta que el trabajo esté terminado. Pero si intentas engañarme, te arrancaré las extremidades, ¿entendiste?</p><p>—¡Si me lastimas, no hablaré! —gritó Bulma.</p><p>Vegeta se rio entre dientes mientras se daba la vuelta arrastrándola brutalmente con él a pesar de su valiente lucha. </p><p>—Oh, hablarás, te lo garantizo.</p><p>Una vez que estuvieron en el exterior, alzó el radar para que ella lo viera.</p><p>—Haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer y encuentra la primera esfera del dragón ¡AHORA! —gritó Vegeta en su rostro manteniendo la otra mano agarrando su cabello de forma dolorosa.</p><p>Bulma se estremeció antes de tomar lentamente el radar de su mano enguantada que todavía estaba manchada con la sangre de Yamcha. Las manos le temblaban cuando lo encendió y una cruz amarilla en el centro de la pantalla verde parpadeó.</p><p>—Encuentra la esfera del dragón más cercana —le ordenó con una voz ronca. Ambos vieron como una línea hacía un movimiento de barrido en círculo igual al minutero de un reloj. Cuando el radar terminó la búsqueda emitió un pitido y una luz mostró la esfera mágica más cercana.</p><p>—Está a cincuenta kilómetros de distancia, en esa direc…</p><p>Eso fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de decir, ya que Vegeta le arrebató el radar, la arrojó sobre su hombro y alzó vuelo hacia la dirección que ella le había señalado. Bulma gritó de miedo e intentó aferrarse desesperadamente a la armadura que cubría la espalada de Vegeta mientras él volaba a una velocidad demencial. El agarre con que la sujetaba por la cintura era de hierro y aumentó de un modo doloroso cuando ella comenzó a gritar.</p><p>—¡Te sugiero que no pierdas la voz, mujer, porque eso es lo único que te mantiene con vida! —gritó sobre ella. Bulma se detuvo de inmediato y el príncipe procedió a ignorarla mientras continuaba con su cometido.</p><p>Vegeta bajó la mirada hacia el radar en su mano y gruñó cuando vio que la luz apenas se había movido. Comenzó a acelerar, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Con esta mujer y su radar, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ser inmortal o tal vez debería desear convertirse en el ser más fuerte del universo. Prácticamente salivaba ante la idea, pero lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que reunir todas las esferas de dragón.</p><p>Solo esperaba que le quedara el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.</p>
<hr/><p>Raditz echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su armadura.</p><p>—¿Quieres pelear conmigo? —se rio incrédulo y le dio una sonrisa de superioridad a Píccolo—. Hombre verde, puedo aplastarte con el taco de mi bota.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema, saiyayín? —gruñó Píccolo y arrojó su capa blanca a un lado donde aterrizó con un ruido sordo.</p><p>—Incluso si de alguna manera logras derrotarme, namekuseiyín, te garantizo que no eres rival para Vegeta. Es uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo. Te sugiero que te retires. Yo haré lo posible para convencerlo de que te perdone la vida cuando todo haya acabado —dijo Raditz y su sonrisa creció.</p><p>La cola de Gohan se movía nerviosamente mientras observaba con ansiedad la escena que se desarrollaba ante él. No le había tenido tanto miedo a su tío desde que llegó a la Tierra hace un año. El niño hacia todo lo posible para no esconderse detrás de Píccolo, pero le era difícil. Raditz lo estaba aterrorizando por completo. Era como si fuera una persona diferente. Este no era el hombre que le enseñó cómo manejar la transformación ózaru lo mejor posible o cómo proteger su cola en las batallas. Este no era el hombre que le enseñó una forma de lucha distinta a la de Píccolo o a la de su padre. No tenía idea de quién era.</p><p>—Tío Raditz —dijo Gohan de un modo sumiso. El saiyayín grande lo miró—. El señor Yamcha... él…</p><p>—Está muerto, niño —le informó Raditz sin rodeos—. Su ki desapareció. Y si ustedes dos intentan interponerse en el camino de Vegeta, ambos serán los siguientes. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de los dos, así que no se preocupen, no tienen que morir si…</p><p>—¿Esperas que nos quedemos aquí y lo dejemos reunir las esferas del dragón? —gritó Píccolo con incredulidad—. ¡No sabemos lo que deseará! ¡Quizás arrase este planeta cuando haya terminado!</p><p>Raditz negó con la cabeza. </p><p>—No, Vegeta solo quiere derrotar a Frízer y yo también. Mientras Frízer viva, ninguno de nosotros estará a salvo. Ni Vegeta ni yo ni nadie aquí en la Tierra. Podríamos haber hecho esto juntos sin Vegeta, si me hubieras contado sobre las esferas del dragón —dijo el saiyayín con odio y su cola se apretó más alrededor de su cintura.</p><p>—No había necesidad de contarte sobre ellas…</p><p>—¡TONTO! ¡No entiendes lo poderoso que es Frízer! —le gritó Raditz bajando las manos a los costados para apretar los puños—. ¡NINGUNO de nosotros es un desafío para ese demonio y él viene a la Tierra! Nuestra única oportunidad es que Vegeta alcance su máximo potencial con las esferas del dragón…</p><p>—Raditz —lo interrumpió Píccolo, una de sus antenas verde se inclinó—. ¿Puedes decir honestamente que Vegeta no intentará matar a todos en este planeta haciendo una de esas purgas que dijiste una vez que ustedes los saiyayins hacían?</p><p>Raditz dudó en responder mientras fruncía el ceño. Quería decir que sí, pero si Vegeta deseaba purgar la Tierra, podía hacerlo sin ayuda en menos de un día. Y no había nada que Raditz pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Demonios, si lo intentaba, Vegeta lo mataría. Las cosas solo empeorarían si el poder de Vegeta se disparaba con las esferas del dragón. Sin duda, él se salvaría por ser saiyayín y quizás también su hermano y su sobrino por la misma razón. Todos los demás estaban a merced del despiadado príncipe.</p><p>Desafortunadamente, Vegeta no era conocido por ser misericordioso.</p><p>—Vegeta no es tu amenaza en este momento —dijo Raditz.</p><p>—Has contado toda esa historia sobre el tal Frízer para que te entreguemos las esferas del dragón —gruñó Píccolo y dobló un poco las rodillas preparándose para una pelea—. Pero para mí, las únicas amenazas en este planeta son solo tú y tu amigo.</p><p>—Piensa lo que quieras —concluyó Raditz adoptando su particular posición de lucha—. Pero no digas que no te avisé.</p><p>Gohan miró a Raditz y a Píccolo con aprensión. Se había apegado a los dos y lo último que quería ver era que alguno de ellos fuera herido. El pequeño niño envolvió su cola alrededor de su cintura e iba a abrir la boca para tratar de que hicieran las paces, cuando de improviso Raditz y Píccolo desaparecieron de vista. Lo siguiente que Gohan supo fue que la onda de presión de un violento impacto invisible lo obligó a caer al suelo.</p><p>El niño intentó seguir la pelea, pero era demasiado rápida para que la viera. Podía escuchar el intercambio de golpes y de vez en cuando lograba captar el destello de uno de ellos. Tragó saliva antes de decidirse a salir corriendo. Tal vez su padre habría vuelto a casa, él sabría qué hacer. Asintiendo para sí mismo, Gohan despegó al aire y se alejó de la pelea.</p><p>El pequeño mestizo saiyayín llegó solo a diez metros, ya que fue golpeado violentamente. Se estrelló contra la tierra, gimió e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras levantaba la vista para ver a su tío flotando en el aire.</p><p>—¿A dónde diablos crees que estás yendo, niño? —le gruñó Raditz—. ¡Si desafías Vegeta, morirás!</p><p>—Yo... no iba a... —comenzó a decir Gohan con nerviosismo, pero sus palabras se fueron apagando cuando Raditz se dio la vuelta. Píccolo apareció repentinamente de la nada y le lanzó una poderosa patada en la barbilla que atrapó al saiyayín por sorpresa antes de que ambos volvieran a desaparecer. La batalla se reanudó a un ritmo vertiginoso que Gohan no pudo seguir.</p><p>Sin saber qué más hacer, el niño solo podía rezar para que todo terminara pronto.</p>
<hr/><p>—Lo sabía —murmuró Krilin—. Sabía que esos tipos no estaban haciendo nada bueno.</p><p>El terrícola se hallaba parado a un lado de Trunks con el rostro rojo por el dolor y la rabia. Solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos desde que Tien, Chaoz y él llegaron a la Corporación Cápsula después de escuchar y sentir los enormes picos de energía de la batalla librada entre Trunks y Vegeta. Llegaron para encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo, un complejo que recibió una buena cantidad de daño y un saiyayín mestizo inconsciente. Las manos de Krilin temblaban mientras agarraba uno de los rifles que Bulma había diseñado.</p><p>—Sí —aceptó Tien en voz baja—. Deberíamos haberlos liquidado a todos cuando aterrizaron y estaban heridos.</p><p>—Aún podemos —dijo Krilin mirando al adolescente caído. Movió un poco el brazo del muchacho con el pie, pero Trunks seguía fuera de combate.</p><p>—Si él es una amenaza, ¿por qué está inconsciente? —Chaoz apareció detrás de Tien sosteniendo un rifle y miró con curiosidad a Trunks.</p><p>—No lo sé, pero Bulma no está aquí y Yamcha... —La voz de Tien se fue desvaneciendo antes de fruncir el ceño—. Por el desastre en la oficina de Bulma, parece que el otro tipo se la llevó.</p><p>—Si es así, entonces está detrás de las esferas del dragón —dijo Krilin mientras se limpiaba nerviosamente el sudor de la frente.</p><p>—¿Dónde diablos está Raditz? —gruñó Tien.</p><p>—No, la pregunta es ¿dónde diablos está Gokú? —replicó Krilin—. ¡Ya debería haber regresado! No sé por qué le está tomando tanto tiem…</p><p>Súbitamente los tres volvieron sus rostros hacia el este, ya que captaron dos señales de ki. Se libraba una feroz batalla y solo les tomó segundos darse cuenta de quiénes eran.</p><p>—Bueno, ahora sabemos dónde está Raditz —dijo Krilin con amargura, luego miró a sus amigos—. ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer? ¿Esperar a Gokú? ¿Y qué hay de este muchacho?</p><p>—Píccolo se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte —razonó Tien—. Él es capaz de darle una buena lección a Raditz ahora. Yo digo que vayamos tras el saiyayín que se llevó a Bulma. Si <em>él</em> se apodera de las esferas del dragón, todos estaremos muertos.</p><p>Krilin retrocedió un poco y negó con la cabeza nerviosamente.</p><p>—¿Quieres que hagamos qué? ¿No recuerdas lo que ese tipo me hizo? Él... es demasiado fuerte...</p><p>—Sí, pero sería mucho peor si él consigue las esferas del dragón. ¡No tendremos ninguna oportunidad! —le aseguró Tien de una manera categórica—. Mira, Chaoz y yo lo distraeremos, y tú le disparas con el D-ADN. Después veremos qué hacer con todo esto.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—Krilin, tenemos que hacer algo. —Trató de convencerlo Chaoz.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo Krilin tragando saliva ante la perspectiva de volver a encontrarse cara a cara con el cruel príncipe saiyayín. Volvió a mirar a Trunks—. ¿Y qué hacemos con este muchacho?</p><p>—Le dispararemos con el D-ADN. Esa cosa no dejará su sistema por un tiempo o hasta que Bulma le dé el antídoto.</p><p>Krilin asintió antes de poner la salida del cañón de su rifle al costado del cuello de Trunks, apretó el gatillo y cuando lo retiró, había una aguja apenas visible que sobresalía de la piel del adolescente. Trunks ni siquiera se estremeció.</p><p>—Bien hecho —dijo Tien asintiendo—. Ahora vamos tras el otro saiyayín, el que se llevó a Bulma.</p><p>—Vegeta —le aclaró Krilin en voz baja.</p><p>—Lo que digas. Él se desplaza bastante rápido, aunque no está ocultando su poder. Vamos, muchachos, y mantengan su poder bajo.</p><p>Krilin y Chaoz asintieron antes de seguir a Tien. Krilin apretó los dientes e instó a Gokú en silencio a darse prisa.</p><p>Pero mientras tanto, solo esperaba que el plan de Tien funcionara. Si pudieran atrapar a Vegeta por sorpresa y le disparaban con el paralizador que Bulma diseñó, tendrían una oportunidad...</p><p>Algún tiempo después, Bulma cayó sin ceremonias al suelo. Ella gritó y le lanzó una mirada llena de odio al príncipe con ella, pero Vegeta estaba viendo el radar en sus manos. Ya habían recuperado una esfera del dragón y ahora buscaba la segunda. Miró a su alrededor. Se hallaban en un terreno árido y montañoso, el sol se estaba poniendo, una ráfaga de viento corría y su entorno era bañado por un suave resplandor de luz.</p><p>—Debe estar aquí en alguna parte —murmuró Vegeta mirando el radar con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Solo sigue la maldita luz, idiota —siseó Bulma por lo bajo. Vegeta inmediatamente volvió su intensa mirada hacia ella y gruñó de un modo peligroso. Probablemente habría roto algunos de sus huesos por su insolencia, pero en su lugar regresó al radar.</p><p>—Mujer, tengo prisa y no me queda tiempo para lidiar con tu falta de respeto. No me obligues a cambiar de opinión, porque no te gustarán las consecuencias. Solo te lo advertiré una vez —le informó con una voz helada, sus ojos oscuros y vacíos le enviaron escalofríos por la columna vertebral.</p><p>Bulma resopló mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, no obstante, sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada luego de que su orgullo diera un paso atrás a favor de la autoconservación. El hombre que tenía delante era un asesino volátil y despiadado, y no dudaría en lastimarla. Lo último que quería era poner a prueba su paciencia.</p><p>Vegeta la dejó atrás, levitó en el aire y se dirigió a la ladera de una montaña. A mitad de camino, vio un destello dorado. De inmediato voló al lugar para retirar la tierra y, en efecto, había otra mágica esfera del dragón enclavada justo al lado del acantilado. El príncipe la sacó sin ninguna dificultad con una mano y la examinó. Finalmente, volvió a descender.</p><p>Bulma seguía sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos. Se sentía mareada y aturdida desde que Vegeta la estrelló contra la pared. Estaba llena de contusiones, sin mencionar que exhausta. El príncipe frunció el ceño y sus ojos la examinaron mientras se dirigía a su lado. Le dio una mirada desdeñosa al ver que era una cosa débil y frágil. Ni siquiera había tratado de lastimarla realmente y ella ya estaba herida.</p><p>Se agachó para agarrarla por el cabello, la levantó y le iba a ordenar que volviera a activar el radar del dragón cuando de improviso desvió la vista a un lado. Vegeta concentró la mirada, sus ojos revisaron el área, pero solo registraron nada más que terreno desierto. Podría haber jurado que sintió el poder de alguien...</p><p>—Mierda —maldijo en voz baja, solo ahora se daba cuenta de que había dejado de suprimir su poder después de la pelea con Trunks. De inmediato se puso de cuclillas y le entregó la pequeña esfera del dragón con el radar a Bulma haciendo que la joven lo mirara confundida—. Guarda la esfera del dragón con la otra y no te atrevas a hacer nada inteligente —le gruñó a modo de advertencia.</p><p>Él ya se había ido antes de que Bulma pudiera responder. Segundos después, el príncipe se apoyó contra la ladera de una gran meseta, a casi treinta metros de distancia de ella. Se agachó un poco y apretó el puño derecho fuertemente.</p><p>—Quienquiera que esté allí, te sugiero que no me hagas ir a buscarte —le dijo Vegeta, su mano derecha ya comenzaba a brillar con un ki mortal.</p><p>—¡Estoy acá arriba! —respondió una voz.</p><p>Vegeta levantó la vista y mostró los dientes al ver a Chaoz cerniéndose sobre él. El pequeño monstruo, ¿cómo se atrevía a desafiar al Príncipe de todos los Saiyayíns? Gruñó, su aura azul repentinamente explotó a su alrededor y se disparó al aire. Iba a matar a la pequeña mierda lo más rápido posible para poder volver a cazar las esferas del dragón.</p><p>Justo en el momento en que Vegeta estaba a punto de lanzarle una ráfaga letal a Chaoz, alguien apareció frente de él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de notar que era el hombre de tres ojos que había visto luego de que él y Trunks aterrizaron, cuando Tien se llevó las manos a la cara y gritó:</p><p>—¡Taioken!</p><p>El príncipe fue cegado por un enorme destello de luz y se tapó los ojos. Soltó maldiciones alienígenas por la conmoción y la rabia mientras Tien gritaba:</p><p>—¡Ahora, Krilin!</p><p>Los sentidos de Vegeta de inmediato captaron algo volando directo hacia él. Cegado y todo, el saiyayín hizo un movimiento acrobático en el aire para esquivar el disparo paralizante del D-ADN antes de desaparecer por completo.</p><p>—¡Mierda! ¡A dónde se fue! —gritó Tien mientras él y Chaoz miraban desesperadamente a su alrededor para buscar a Vegeta. Abajo, Krilin maldijo y bajó su rifle. Ese disparo había sido limpio, sin embargo, una vez más, la velocidad de Vegeta lo dejó asombrado y completamente nervioso—. ¿Lo ves allí abajo? —preguntó Tien.</p><p>Krilin miró a su alrededor y negó con la cabeza. <em>Mierda,</em> pensó desalentado y empezó a sudar, <em>todo lo que teníamos era el elemento sorpresa... pero ahora, sin eso...</em></p><p>Finalmente, alcanzó a ver cabello azul. Corrió hacia Bulma que se escondía detrás de una enorme roca. Ella gritó cuando le tocó el hombro, no obstante, ni bien notó que era solo su amigo y no el príncipe saiyayín, casi se echó a llorar de alivio y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>—¡Oh, sabía que ustedes vendrían! —gritó ella mientras Krilin le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda—. ¡Él... él mató a Yamcha!</p><p>—Sí —suspiró Krilin con pesar—. Pero tienes que salir de aquí, Bulma. Esto puede ponerse feo…</p><p>—Calvo, no tienes ni idea —gruñó una voz furiosa detrás de él.</p><p>Krilin se dio la vuelta, solo para que Vegeta le lanzara un puñetazo. El impacto envió al hombre más pequeño a estrellarse y a romper la roca detrás de la cual Bulma se había estado escondiendo. Ignorando completamente a la mujer asustada frente a él que corría a ayudar a Krilin, el saiyayín levantó la vista para clavar sus ojos en Tien y en Chaoz que flotaban en el aire.</p><p>—Así que ustedes tres vinieron a jugar, eh —dijo pensativo y una sonrisa escalofriante se extendió por su rostro—. Bueno, entonces juguemos.</p><p>Con eso dicho, se disparó al aire. Un momento después, Vegeta subió su aura azul al máximo para estrellar un poderoso puñetazo directo en el pecho de Tien. El guerrero terrícola apenas logró cruzar los brazos frente a él para defenderse del golpe, pero su antebrazo casi se rompió por el impacto. Lanzó un grito de dolor mientras Vegeta se reía y desaparecía de vista. Un segundo después, el saiyayín reapareció detrás del guerrero, mandó a lo lejos un ataque de Chaoz y aterrizó una brutal patada en el cuello de Tien que mató al hombre al instante.</p><p>Tien aún no había aterrizado en el suelo cuando Vegeta desapareció y reapareció detrás de Chaoz. El pequeño guerrero ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta, ya que Vegeta levantó la mano y disparó una poderosa ráfaga de ki que lo decapitó en el acto.</p><p>Bulma estaba ayudando a Krilin a levantarse cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Tien aterrizó a menos de dos metros de ellos. Ambos apenas habían registrado la imagen antes de que el cuerpo decapitado de Chaoz siguiera su ejemplo.</p><p>—Oh, Kamisama —susurró Bulma, su voz se quebró mientras Vegeta descendía frente a ellos como si nada hubiera pasado. El príncipe fijó su mirada en el guerrero.</p><p>—No tengo tiempo para esta mierda, calvo —le siseó—. Aléjate de mi camino y puede que salgas vivo de esto.</p><p>Krilin, sin embargo, no registraba sus palabras. Estaba mirando los cadáveres de sus amigos. Primero Yamcha, luego Tien, ahora Chaoz. Todos ellos habían sido descartados como si fueran basura. Levantó la vista y por un momento, olvidó por completo que el príncipe lo superaba en fuerza. Gruñó cuando Bulma intentó jalarlo por el brazo.</p><p>—Krilin, no pelees con él…</p><p>Eso es todo lo que pudo decir antes de que Krilin la ignorara y volara directamente hacia el saiyayín. Vegeta le dio una presuntuosa sonrisa de reconocimiento y se volvió a lanzar al aire, lo que obligó a Krilin a alzar el vuelo también. Los terrícolas eran débiles, pero tenían espíritu. Se preparó para esquivar el próximo ataque y hacer un trabajo rápido con este nuevo retador, cuando Krilin se detuvo en seco y disparó un kienzan hacia él.</p><p>Sin embargo, Vegeta fue demasiado rápido. Hizo un giro de espalda en el aire y evitó el ataque mortal por solo unos centímetros. Krilin intentó sorprenderlo con un rodillazo en la columna vertebral, pero Vegeta lo bloqueó aun sin poder verlo. El príncipe se volteó a toda velocidad y se enfrentó al hombre más pequeño bloqueando casi sin esfuerzo las combinaciones de golpes implacablemente rápidos que le estaba lanzando. Después de unos segundos de esto, Vegeta terminó por darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.</p><p>El hombre más pequeño se quedó sin aliento y se dobló, sentía que acababa de ser golpeado por un camión mientras tosía sangre. Escuchó una risa oscura.</p><p>—Debiste morir antes cuando aterrizamos. Pero no te preocupes, esta vez me aseguraré de terminar el trabajo.</p><p>Con un solo movimiento, Vegeta levantó ambas manos sobre su cabeza, las entrelazó para formar un gran puño y luego las bajo violentamente sobre la cabeza de Krilin, obligándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo. Sin perder un segundo, su aura azul estalló mientras se lanzaba hacia él con la intención de enterrar una rodilla en su cuello para matarlo de una vez por todas.</p><p>Justo cuando estaba a punto de acabar con el guerrero más pequeño, un debilitante puñetazo que nunca vio venir golpeó a Vegeta en la sien. El saiyayín fue sacado de su trayectoria y su visión giró con una miríada de colores mientras se estrellaba de un modo brutal contra una pared de roca a casi seis metros de distancia.</p><p>Vegeta parpadeó un par de veces completamente aturdido y se levantó a paso lento. Enseguida sacudió la cabeza para tratar de quitarse la conmoción. Finalmente, miró hacia donde había caído el calvo. De cuclillas junto a Krilin y dándole la espalda a Vegeta se hallaba otro hombre, un hombre que el príncipe nunca había visto antes. Llevaba un gi naranja de artes marciales con botas azules y tenía un salvaje cabello negro. Bulma estaba a su lado, aferrada a él con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>El príncipe saiyayín terminó por ponerse de pie y gruñó:</p><p>—¡No sé quién eres, pero pagarás por esto!</p><p>El recién llegado volvió el rostro y le susurró algo a la joven de cabello azul que Vegeta no pudo escuchar. Bulma asintió e inmediatamente corrió a buscar un lugar donde esconderse, lo que hizo que el príncipe gruñera desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Al instante comenzó a caminar hacia ella para exigirle que le dijera a dónde demonios pensaba que iba, cuando el recién llegado se interpuso entre los dos.</p><p>Vegeta lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y dejó de caminar. Solo había visto a Bardock en algunas ocasiones cuando era un niño, pero el guerrero produjo una fuerte impresión en él. El hombre que tenía enfrente era prácticamente una imagen especular de ese guerrero, no cabía duda.</p><p>—¿Kakaroto?</p><p>—Aquí soy conocido como Gokú —afirmó el joven saiyayín con una voz calmada. Su mirada fría indicaba que estaba listo para la batalla cuando agregó—. Ya has hecho más que suficiente. No vas a lastimar a nadie más hoy.</p><p>La sorpresa de Vegeta se tornó en ira. Este hombre frente a él tenía sangre saiyayín, lo que lo convertía en uno de sus súbditos por defecto. Y no iba a dejar que un soldado de tercera clase le hablara de esa manera.</p><p>—Idiota, ¿sabes quién soy? Soy Vegeta, el Príncipe de todos los Saiyayíns…</p><p>—¡No me importa quién seas, dije que no lastimarás a nadie más! —le gritó Gokú furioso.</p><p>—Ahora escúchame, payaso de tercera clase —siseó Vegeta con odio—, no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo. Retírate y podría perdonarte una vez que destruya a Frízer. Pero si te metes en mi puto camino, te enterraré en la tierra…</p><p>—Bien, me retiraré, pero Bulma viene conmigo.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo esto se ha convertido en una negociación? —le gritó Vegeta.</p><p>—Bueno, si no te gusta la idea, siempre puedes hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>El desafío en la voz de Gokú era inconfundible e hizo que los vellos de la nuca de Vegeta se erizaran de rabia. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo; primero la mujer lo había frenado, luego lo hicieron los patéticos guerreros terrícolas y ahora este saiyayín. Un tic se apoderó de uno de sus ojos antes de que desapareciera y volviera a aparecer en la cima de un acantilado desde donde podía mirar al guerrero más joven. Forzó sus sentidos para tratar de evaluar cuán poderoso era realmente, pese a eso, solo sentía un poder igual al del pequeño guerrero calvo.</p><p>Sin embargo, la fuerza del golpe que recibió le dijo a Vegeta que no podía estar en lo correcto; Gokú se estaba conteniendo, pero cuánto era la pregunta.</p><p>El príncipe lo señaló con el dedo, le sonrió amenazadoramente y dijo en un tono frío:</p><p>—Así que deseas morir, Kakaroto, no te preocupes, yo te concederé tu deseo. Es una lástima que otro con sangre saiyayín deba morir, pero nadie va a detenerme, menos un debilucho tercera clase como tú.</p><p>Gokú por lo general se habría sentido emocionado ante el desafío de enfrentar a este príncipe extraterrestre, sin embargo, estaba demasiado enfurecido por la muerte que lo rodeaba. Quizás parte de su ira también se dirigía a sí mismo, ya que no regresó más rápido de su entrenamiento de élite. Apretó los puños con fuerza y miró a Vegeta que lucía engañosamente tranquilo.</p><p>—Cuando estés listo, príncipe<em> —</em>dijo con una ligera insinuación de burla en la última palabra.</p><p>Una fracción de segundo después, los dos saiyayíns se encontraron en el aire en un enfrentamiento que estaba escrito en sus destinos. Vegeta intentó golpear a Gokú en el pecho con su antebrazo, pero Gokú levantó el suyo y lo bloqueó. Ambos apretaron los dientes cuando sus brazos colisionaron, cada uno trataba de dominar al otro a punta de pura fuerza bruta.</p><p>Finalmente, Gokú desapareció y reapareció detrás de Vegeta, allí apenas fue capaz de esquivar el codazo del príncipe que apuntaba a su cara. Vegeta rápidamente se dio la vuelta para descargar un par de rápidos y fuertes puñetazos directo al estómago de Gokú, pero el saiyayín más joven se recuperó, atrapó sus puños, lo jaló hacia él y le clavó un rodillazo en la mandíbula.</p><p>Gokú se echó hacia atrás y le lanzó otro puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero golpeó nada más que aire, ya que el príncipe desapareció de vista. El saiyayín más joven apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta y ver la ráfaga de ki azul que lo golpeó y lo envió violentamente al suelo.</p><p>—Hmm, eres más rápido de lo que pensaba —declaró Vegeta con una sonrisa de aprobación mientras flotaba en el aire. Se pasó el dorso de una mano por la boca y miró al guerrero más joven que intentaba recuperarse de la despiadada ráfaga de ki que recibió. La sonrisa del príncipe se amplió—. Excelente técnica, Kakaroto, ¡estoy impresionado!</p><p>Gokú escupió una bocanada de sangre, se levantó y alzó la mirada hacia Vegeta con los ojos entrecerrados. <em>Cielos, es muchísimo más fuerte de lo que pensé al inicio. Quizás tenga que usar la técnica Kaioken más rápido de lo que esperaba...</em></p><p>—Sí —dijo y asintió de un modo respetuoso mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su gi naranja ahora quemado y hecho girones. Lo arrojó a un lado y se tronó el cuello—. Tú tampoco eres tan malo.</p><p>Vegeta extendió la mano hacia el joven saiyayín. </p><p>—Únete a nosotros, Kakaroto. Tú eres un verdadero saiyayín, ayúdanos a destruir a Frízer y luego quédate junto a tu príncipe.</p><p>Gokú negó con la cabeza. </p><p>—Gracias por la oferta, pero nunca me uniría a alguien como tú. No después de lo que has hecho... Y tú no eres mi príncipe, ¡no te he jurado lealtad y nunca lo haré!</p><p>—¡Tu lealtad me pertenece desde el primer segundo en que NACISTE! —le gritó Vegeta encolerizado por lo despectivo que era el joven saiyayín con su herencia y lo miró con desprecio—. Pero si quieres renunciar a tu sangre saiyayín y vivir como un terrícola, entonces morirás como un terrícola...</p>
<hr/><p>Raditz cayó sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, y aulló de dolor. El cuerpo le temblaba mientras volvía el rostro por encima de su hombro para decir:</p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!</p><p>—No lo creo —dijo Píccolo. Estaba magullado y lleno de moretones, pero aún seguía de pie. Él aumentó dolorosamente su agarre de la cola del saiyayín.</p><p>Los dedos de Raditz se hundieron en la tierra y su rostro se puso rojo por la agonía. Píccolo se volvió para mirar a Gohan, que parecía muy incómodo al ver a su tío con tanto dolor. El niño había intentado meterse en medio de la pelea en un esfuerzo por detenerlos, sin embargo, solo logró distraer a Raditz el tiempo suficiente para que Píccolo aprovechara la única debilidad del saiyayín.</p><p>—Sal de aquí, niño. Tu papá ha vuelto, ve a buscarlo —le ordenó.</p><p>—¡NO! —gritó Raditz con tanta fuerza que Píccolo y Gohan se estremecieron—. ¿Es que no lo entienden? ¡Vegeta lo matará si trata de interferir!</p><p>—Tu amigo no va a matar a nadie —gruñó Píccolo—. Gokú ha vuelto ahora y…</p><p>—¡Idiota, Kakaroto no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Vegeta! —gritó Raditz.</p><p>Su cola se retorcía llena de dolor por el agarre de Píccolo y su frente tocaba el suelo. Todo lo que los demás tenían que hacer era mantenerse fuera del camino de Vegeta, ¿por qué era eso tan difícil de entender? Había asumido que Píccolo sería el único que se atrevería a desafiar al príncipe y por eso trató de mantenerlo a raya, no porque le importara si Píccolo vivía o moría, sino porque a Vegeta se le agotaba el tiempo. En cierto modo, era como si los terrícolas fueran las tropas de Raditz, por lo tanto, se suponía que él los mantendría bajo control.</p><p>Pero todo se le había escapado de las manos. No tenía idea de que los otros guerreros terrícolas serían lo suficientemente valientes —o estúpidos— como para enfrentar a Vegeta. Ahora dos de ellos estaban muertos y Raditz sabía que su hermano pelearía a causa de eso mandando al diablo todas las probabilidades.</p><p>También sabía que su hermano no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Simplemente no había forma de que Gokú pudiera haber ganado la suficiente fuerza y poder en tan poco tiempo como para enfrentarse al príncipe saiyayín. Eso era imposible.</p><p>Y por mucho que intentara decirse que no le importaba si Vegeta mataba a su hermano, no podía evitar la ira que sentía al pensarlo.</p><p>Mientras Raditz luchaba en silencio consigo mismo, Gohan no notaba tal conflicto. El pequeño niño miró a lo lejos donde podía sentir el distintivo ki de su padre que estallaba junto con el de Vegeta.</p><p>—Necesita nuestra ayuda —dijo finalmente Gohan y volvió a mirar a Píccolo y a Raditz con unos ojos suplicantes—. ¡Si ayudamos a mi papá, entonces podríamos ganar! Podríamos vencer a Vegeta…</p><p>Raditz gruñó ante la ingenua perspectiva de su sobrino. </p><p>—¡No, NO PODEMOS! ¡Solo dejen que Vegeta obtenga las malditas esferas del dragón! ¡Si pide su deseo podrá derrotar a Frízer!</p><p>—Pero… pero —balbuceó Gohan con impotencia y desenvolvió su cola de la cintura, esta se movió de un lado al otro detrás de él mostrando su creciente ansiedad—. Pero, tío, mi papá…</p><p>—Kakaroto es un hombre adulto y sabe en lo que se está metiendo —dijo Raditz amargamente—. Si él muere, que así sea. Es un honor que un saiyayín de clase baja muera a manos del príncipe.</p><p>—¡No dejaré que mi papá muera! —le gritó Gohan. No podía importarle menos en este momento Frízer o el honor y el orgullo alienígena de una raza que nunca había conocido. Todo lo que sabía era que, según Raditz, su padre era superado en fuerza y eso significaba que su muerte sería inevitable. El niño se dio la vuelta y despegó al aire sin decir una palabra, lo que hizo que Píccolo y Raditz le gritaran al unísono:</p><p>—¡Gohan, no lo hagas!</p><p>Píccolo apretó los dientes cuando vio que el niño volaba hacia Gokú y Vegeta. Quería ir tras él y detenerlo; se había encariñado con el niño durante el último año, pero aún detenía a Raditz por la cola. El namekuseiyín gruñó en un tono bajo y volvió a mirar al saiyayín.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? —le dijo Raditz con odio—. ¡Suéltame y ve tras él!</p><p>—¿De qué lado estás, saiyayín? —le espetó Píccolo.</p><p>—¡Estoy del lado de no querer que el niño muera!</p><p>Las antenas de Píccolo se sacudieron y, después de unos segundos, finalmente soltó a Raditz y voló tras Gohan mientras el saiyayín rodaba a un lado y se agarraba la cola para calmar el fuego que se disparaba por toda su columna vertebral.</p><p>Raditz se sentó lentamente y se quitó la sangre de la cara con una mano. Píccolo le había dado todo lo que podía manejar con creces. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia donde sentía a los dos únicos otros saiyayíns de sangre pura involucrados en una batalla. Se quedó contemplando esa dirección un largo tiempo antes de que terminara por ponerse de pie.</p><p>Luego salió volando tras Píccolo y Gohan.</p>
<hr/><p>Vegeta podría haber subestimado al joven saiyayín al principio, pero no más, algo que Gokú estaba descubriendo por las malas.</p><p>Gokú se estrelló contra una pared de roca y formó toda una meseta con la explosión que produjo. Vegeta ya volaba tras de él en medio del aire y no planeaba darle a su oponente la oportunidad de recuperarse. El príncipe que sudaba y se había quedado sin aliento extendió los brazos a los costados, un ardiente ki blanco se levantó a su alrededor y su energía se disparó.</p><p>Tan pronto como Vegeta vislumbró algo de un salvaje cabello oscuro, se giró hacia un lado, juntó las manos y las echó hacia atrás.</p><p>—¡Mira arriba, Kakaroto! —gritó justo cuando disparaba una poderosa ráfaga de ki.</p><p>Gokú se dio la vuelta a tiempo para levantar las manos. La ráfaga lo golpeó y el suelo comenzó a temblar junto a sus brazos mientras luchaba por controlar la brutal energía del ataque de Vegeta. Gokú cerró los ojos con fuerza, sentía que la piel de sus palmas le ardían. Intentó con gran valentía controlar el ataque, pero era demasiado poderoso y finalmente explotó a su alrededor. Tierra y humo se alzaron en avalancha hacia el cielo a tal punto que hizo que Vegeta levantara las manos para protegerse los ojos.</p><p>El príncipe sonrió con superioridad mientras descendía lentamente al suelo. Examinó el área cuando el polvo comenzó a despejarse, pero no pudo ver ni sentir ningún signo de su oponente. Levantó la mano y se rozó la nariz ensangrentada, apenas era capaz de creer que le hubiera costado tanto vencer a un saiyayín de tercera clase.</p><p>No obstante, había salido victorioso y ahora era el momento de regresar a los negocios. Vegeta miró a su alrededor buscando a Bulma con el fin de que siguieran recogiendo las esferas del dragón.</p><p>—¡MUJER! —rugió, sus ojos salvajes revisaban el terreno. Levitó de nuevo en el aire para tener una mejor vista—. ¡Sal de una vez!</p><p>—Mierda —maldijo Bulma por lo bajo. Mientras el príncipe estuvo completamente distraído por la batalla, ella había ayudado a Krilin para que pudieran escapar juntos. El pequeño guerrero calvo seguía viendo estrellas por el ataque de Vegeta y se apoyaba pesadamente contra ella. Bulma le susurró con una voz que era casi un gemido—. ¿Le ganó a Gokú?</p><p>—Creo que sí. No puedo sentirlo. —le respondió Krilin en un murmullo y se agarró el estómago con un brazo. Ambos estaban dentro de una pequeña cueva en la base de una de las mesetas, fuera de la vista del príncipe.</p><p>—¡SI NO SALES, TE SACARÉ CON UNA EXPLOSIÓN! —gritó Vegeta desde arriba.</p><p>—No lo hará, no te preocupes —le susurró Bulma a Krilin negando con la cabeza—, me necesita viva...</p><p>Sus palabras murieron cuando el suelo tembló con una violenta explosión como resultado de una ráfaga de ki que niveló una montaña entera.</p><p>—¿Qué estabas diciendo? —dijo Krilin con un ojo cerrado mientras echaba un vistazo hacia afuera. Comenzaba a oscurecer ahora, algo que solo ayudaba a Vegeta.</p><p>—Bueno, ¡no es mi culpa que el imbécil sea un completo lunático! —siseó Bulma exasperada, justo cuando ambos fueron sacudidos por otra explosión. Esta cayó peligrosamente cerca.</p><p>—Bulma, escucha, si él te lleva consigo, tendrá que cargarte —dijo Krilin mirando a su amiga. Hizo un gesto hacia el rifle que había intentado usar con Vegeta—. Saca una de esas jeringas. Si él te atrapa otra vez, puedes…</p><p>—¿Ella puede qué, hundirme la aguja y paralizarme? —gruñó Vegeta haciéndolos estremecer, ellos miraron fuera de la pequeña cueva al hombre que bloqueaba su única salida. El príncipe estaba sucio y ligeramente ensangrentado por su pelea con Gokú, pero si tenía algún tipo de dolor, no lo mostraba. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y los miró con unos ojos fríos—. Tengo una curiosidad ¿esa técnica es un método universal de defensa femenina?</p><p>Krilin de inmediato se interpuso entre Bulma y Vegeta, aunque tragó saliva cuando los ojos del príncipe se clavaron en los suyos. Vegeta se rio entre dientes.</p><p>—Bueno, has sobrevivido a dos encuentros conmigo, pero sabes lo que dicen —añadió levantando la mano hacia Krilin—. La tercera vez es la…</p><p>Gokú apareció de la nada justo a un costado de él y le propinó una fuerte patada a un lado del cuello. El príncipe literalmente desapareció de la vista de Krilin y de Bulma antes de que Gokú volara tras él cubierto de llamas rojas.</p><p>Vegeta se recuperó en medio del aire, su ki estalló a su alrededor y desapareció con el propósito de evitar la despiadada ráfaga de ki que Gokú le lanzó en línea recta. Al siguiente segundo, reapareció justo detrás de él para darle un rodillazo en la columna vertebral haciéndolo gritar de dolor. El príncipe rápidamente agarró un puñado del cabello de su oponente, lo inclinó hacia atrás y le lanzó un brutal puñetazo en la garganta, obligándolo a volver al suelo.</p><p>Vegeta hervía de ira mientras miraba al saiyayín caído que tosía en la tierra. Aun así, Gokú intentó volver a pararse. Vegeta probablemente habría quedado impresionado si no fuera porque el tiempo se le iba de las manos.</p><p>—Me diste una buena pelea, Kakaroto, pero terminaré con esta mierda ahora —gruñó y comenzó a incrementar su ki con el propósito de reunir la energía para lanzar el disparo asesino de una vez por todas.</p><p>Justo cuando iba a disparar, escuchó una voz familiar que le gritaba.</p><p>—Vegeta, ¿qué estás haciendo?</p><p>El príncipe se volvió para mirar a Raditz que acababa de llegar. Estaba solo.</p><p>—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, idiota? —le siseó Vegeta—. ¡Me estoy haciendo cargo del inútil de tu hermano!</p><p>—¿Y qué hay de las esferas del dragón? —lo presionó Raditz—. Ve a ocuparte de eso y yo me encargaré de todos los que están aquí.</p><p>Gokú hizo una mueca de dolor mientras finalmente se ponía de pie. Le dolían los músculos; Vegeta no se andaba con rodeos y él estaba seguro de que tenía más que unos pocos huesos rotos. Escupió sangre en el suelo antes de alzar la mirada. Hizo contacto visual con Raditz y fue incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa junto con la inmensa decepción en sus ojos ante lo que estaba viendo y oyendo. Raditz solo pudo mantener su mirada por unos instantes.</p><p>—Mmm, está bien. —Vegeta escupió las palabras, descendió al suelo y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>Hubo un silencio tenso durante unos segundos antes de que Raditz finalmente preguntara:</p><p>—¿No vas a ir a buscar las esferas del dragón?</p><p>—Sí, tan pronto como acabes con tu hermano.</p><p>Raditz quedó sorprendido. </p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—La última vez que me dijiste que tenías todo bajo control, me vi obligado a encargarme de varios terrícolas por mi cuenta. Esta vez, quiero asegurarme de que todos sean controlados y de que no me interrumpan más, así que adelante —le ordenó Vegeta.</p><p><em>Mierda,</em> maldijo Raditz mentalmente. Esto no era parte del plan. Poco a poco descendió al suelo, se volvió y miró a su hermano que lo contemplaba con un poco de aprensión. No parecía más ansioso por pelear que él.</p><p>Hace un año, Raditz no lo hubiera dudado, pero ahora se había acostumbrado a Gokú. Conocía tanto a su esposa como a su hijo y una vez que se aseguraron de que no tenía malas intenciones con el planeta, fue recibido con los brazos abiertos. Raditz no se había sentido exactamente cómodo con ellos y la mayor parte del año pasado, se la pasó tratando de adaptarse al estilo de vida de la Tierra.</p><p>No obstante, en algún momento, comenzó a considerarlos como su familia. Ese pensamiento lo mantenía de pie allí, sin hacer nada, para la creciente ira de Vegeta.</p><p>—Estoy esperando, Raditz —siseó Vegeta en señal advertencia.</p><p>Raditz miró a Vegeta tratando de no mostrar lo desgarrado que se sentía por dentro. El príncipe era impaciente, violento y frío como un témpano. Raditz era solo un adolescente cuando fue forzado a trabajar bajo las órdenes de Frízer junto con Vegeta y Nappa, ellos prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Sin embargo, más importante aun, Vegeta era su príncipe y, como saiyayín, tenía que obedecerlo.</p><p>Dividido entre su lealtad a Vegeta y la estima por su hermano menor, Raditz bajó la mirada.</p><p>Una ola de rabioso ki azul rodeó a Vegeta. </p><p>—¿Te atreves a elegir a tu familia por sobre mí, soldado? —gritó.</p><p>Raditz negó con la cabeza y dijo en voz baja, como avergonzado:</p><p>—No puedo hacerlo, Vege…</p><p>Vegeta apareció súbitamente frente a él y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago antes de propinarle un brutal gancho en la quijada tan pronto como se dobló. El príncipe le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a su compañero de toda la vida por su debilidad.</p><p>La misma debilidad que él tuvo cuando se trató de su hijo.</p><p>—Bien —escupió con odio—. Entonces los mataré a TODOS y tú lo VERÁS…</p><p>Vegeta repentinamente se dio la vuelta y esta vez no pudo esquivar por completo la ráfaga de energía que le lanzaron. Apenas lo tocó en el hombro, pero cuando le quemó la armadura y la piel, el príncipe tropezó y cayó. Levantó la vista para ver a Píccolo encima de él con una mano extendida y una pizca de humo saliendo de esta. El namekuseiyín parecía asombrado porque su oponente había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar la mayor parte del impacto.</p><p>—¡Ya BASTA! —gritó Vegeta con una ira espantosa, su rostro estaba enrojecido y las venas de su cuello palpitaban—. ¡TODOS ustedes van a MORIR!</p><p>Píccolo y Raditz hicieron un breve contacto visual justo antes de que Píccolo repentinamente atacara al príncipe saiyayín. Vegeta comenzó a golpearlo de un modo despiadado, cada puñetazo era más fuerte que el anterior. Píccolo intentó desaparecer para atraparlo por sorpresa, pero el príncipe estaba fuera de sí y lo aventajaba en todo momento. El namekuseiyín apenas podía creer cuanto era superado en fuerza, cuando Vegeta lo pateó de una forma brutal al costado de la cabeza. Gokú se unió un segundo después para ayudar a Píccolo y de improviso fueron dos contra uno, pero Vegeta aún mantenía una clara ventaja.</p><p>Los tres finalmente se detuvieron cuando vieron una esfera blanca de energía que volaba hacia el cielo. Vegeta volvió a mirar a Raditz en estado de shock justo en el momento en que el saiyayín mayor cerró su puño y la luz explotó.</p><p>—Oh, mierda —siseó Vegeta por lo bajo mientras contemplaba la luz con los ojos muy abiertos.</p><p>Cuando bajó la mirada, vio lo que temía: no una, sino dos transformaciones ózarus. No tenía idea de donde había salido el niño, pero allí estaba. Observó con una mezcla de envidia, aprensión y asombro como tío y sobrino realizaban las legendarias transformaciones. Apretó los puños con fuerza, solo el que creó la luz artificial de luna podía destruirla...</p><p>—Woow —dijo Gokú al lado de Vegeta, también hipnotizado por las transformaciones frente a él, su hijo y su hermano rugían animalísticamente mientras aumentaban de tamaño. Habían destruido la luna a la llegada de Raditz para evitar que esto sucediera, pero no tenía idea de que se pudiera crear una luna artificial—. Gohan... —susurró.</p><p>—Es irreal —exclamó Píccolo al otro lado del príncipe.</p><p>Vegeta estaba a punto de gruñirles a ambos que su subordinado nunca había podido controlar la transformación cuando Raditz y Gohan abrieron sus bocas y dispararon ráfagas directamente hacia ellos. Los tres se dispersaron a toda velocidad para salir del camino. Raditz y Gohan estaban apuntando a todo lo que se movía y aplastaban enormes rocas bajo sus pies mientras continuaban con su asalto.</p><p>El príncipe voló en un ángulo complicado para intentar crear un kienzan propio, formó la afilada cuchilla de ki y apuntó su tiro a la cabeza de Gohan. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a disparar, Raditz apareció de la nada y estrelló un enorme puño en el pecho de Vegeta, lo que obligó al príncipe a caer bruscamente contra el suelo.</p><p>Vegeta escupió sangre por el impacto, sentía que le había roto los huesos del pecho. Se quedó tumbado boca arriba tosiendo hasta que levantó poco a poco la cabeza y vio que el gran ózaru Raditz se le acercaba. Raditz abrió la boca y disparó otra ráfaga en línea recta hacia él que Vegeta apenas logró esquivar. El saiyayín de inmediato se paró, se volvió hacia Raditz y alzó la mano para disparar otro kienzan.</p><p>Desafortunadamente, Gohan disparó una ráfaga de energía propia detrás de Vegeta. No alcanzó al saiyayín, pero cayó a unos centímetros de él. El suelo estalló, lo que obligó a Vegeta a volar y a abortar su ataque.</p><p>Píccolo estuvo en un instante allí para clavarle una poderosa patada en la espalda. Vegeta estaba tambaleándose justo cuando giró hacia una ráfaga de ki de Gokú. Apenas logró levantar las manos con el fin de sacar los restos de la energía del kienzan en un intento desesperado por protegerse de la explosión. Ahora era cuatro contra uno y esta vez se hallaba en desventaja.</p><p>Vegeta intentó desaparecer de vista, planeaba ir a algún lugar para recuperar el aliento y recuperarse, pero Gokú pareció anticiparlo. Agarró al príncipe por la armadura y le dio un fuerte cabezazo. Vegeta se quedó viendo estrellas, completamente aturdido por el impacto.</p><p>—¡Raditz! —gritó Gokú dándole media vuelta a Vegeta y lo empujó hacia su hermano.</p><p>Vegeta se obligó a moverse y se disparó al aire para esquivar el enorme puño que venía hacia él. Con los ojos en Raditz, nunca vio a Gohan detrás de él hasta que fue golpeado en la espalda. El príncipe fue forzado a regresar al suelo aterrizando de bruces. Gruñó, el cuerpo le temblaba mientras lentamente volvía a ponerse de rodillas. Tan pronto como lo logró, vomitó sangre. Levantó la vista con unos ojos cansados y vio como Raditz levantaba su pie sobre él.</p><p>Pero tan pronto como Raditz lo hizo, el enorme saiyayín lanzó un grito de dolor ahogado y se congeló. Vegeta estaba jadeando por aire mientras veía como Raditz perdía su transformación y volvía a su tamaño normal. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que Gohan también disminuía de tamaño. El príncipe alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, pero la luz artificial de luna todavía seguía allí. Se preguntó qué demonios había obligado a que las transformaciones ózaru se perdieran cuando obtuvo su respuesta en la forma de una voz familiar gruñendo cerca de él.</p><p>—Eres un verdadero imbécil, lo sabes, ¿verdad?</p><p>Vegeta volvió el rostro y dejó escapar una genuina sonrisa al ver al adolescente de cabello lavanda que tenía su espada desenvainada.</p><p>—Cuida esa boca, muchacho, o la próxima vez no seré tan amable contigo —le dijo Vegeta con una voz ronca antes de estallar en una tos áspera.</p><p>Trunks resopló y comenzó a aproximarse a paso lento a su padre. Podía sentir la droga corriendo por sus venas. Literalmente le había costado casi toda su fuerza solo volar a donde estaba teniendo lugar la batalla. Sudó con profusión y avanzó a menos de una pequeña fracción de su velocidad máxima. Si no fuera por su fuerza y su poder de super saiyayín, ni siquiera habría tenido la energía para moverse. Por fortuna, eso fue suficiente para cortarles las colas a Raditz y a Gohan antes de que hirieran gravemente a su padre.</p><p>Por desgracia, Trunks no estaba seguro de poder durar en una pelea contra su madre en este momento, mucho menos contra uno de los guerreros que los rodeaban y que no estuvieran discapacitados como él.</p><p>El adolescente negó con la cabeza cuando llegó al lado de Vegeta, pero le puso una mano reconfortante en la espalda y miró a Píccolo y a Gokú que descendían al suelo. Raditz estaba sentado, al igual que Gohan. Mientras tanto, Krilin y Bulma se asomaban desde su escondite, ya que oían que todo se calmaba.</p><p>—Realmente no queremos hacerle daño a ninguno de ustedes —dijo Trunks mirando de forma específica a Gokú—. Siento lo de tus amigos.</p><p>Gokú frunció el ceño ante él y miró a Vegeta que se estaba obligando a ponerse de pie.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que desean, muchachos? —preguntó.</p><p>Vegeta y Trunks respondieron al mismo tiempo "las esferas del dragón" y "nada", respectivamente. Padre e hijo se miraron enojados el uno al otro, pero por fortuna para Trunks, Vegeta no tenía idea de que si quería, podría derrotar a su hijo en este momento. El príncipe de forma natural asumió que no era rival para él con sus heridas, por lo que asintió cediendo ante el adolescente.</p><p>Trunks se volvió para mirar a Gokú y le explicó:</p><p>—Solo queremos destruir a Frízer. Mi padre pensó que las esferas del dragón serían la mejor manera de conseguirlo, pero yo soy un super saiyayín y puedo hacerlo.</p><p>Gokú miró al adolescente por un rato para estudiarlo de cerca. Finalmente, asintió convencido de sus buenas intenciones. </p><p>—Está bien —dijo, aunque su mirada todavía era desconfiada cuando miró a Vegeta—. Definitivamente podríamos necesitar más manos...</p><p>—Será mejor que hagas el maldito trabajo, muchacho —le gruñó Vegeta a su hijo, sin darse cuenta o sin preocuparse por las miradas cautelosas que recibía de todos los que lo rodeaban. Se limpió la sangre de la cara y giró para ver a Raditz. Su mirada se llenó de odio mientras gruñía—. Y tú, pedazo de mierda insolente y traidora<em>…</em></p><p>—Vegeta —suplicó Raditz que todavía seguía sentado en el suelo tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con la pérdida de su cola—. Yo no…</p><p>El príncipe cerró la distancia entre los dos en una fracción de segundo y lo interrumpió al agarrarlo por la garganta. Levantó su mano libre, estaba demasiado enfurecido para hablar mientras se preparaba para matar a Raditz como castigo por romper su lealtad. De dónde venían, la lealtad a la familia real saiyayín estaba por encima de tu familia y de tu propia vida. Raditz había roto mucho más que su confianza cuando se puso del lado de los terrícolas en la batalla contra él. Había roto un antiguo código de honor y respeto, y debido a eso, ahora tenía que morir.</p><p>De improviso, Vegeta se detuvo justo antes de asestar el golpe mortal, incluso antes de que Gokú y Trunks le arrancaran a Raditz de las manos. No escuchó las furiosas quejas de su hijo que le gritaba directo al rostro, sus ojos oscuros parecían cada vez más distantes.</p><p><em>No podían ser ellos... ¿o sí?, </em>pensó Vegeta sombríamente y miró a lo lejos. Nadie más parecía sentir nada, pero siempre había sido hipersensible a ellos aun antes de aprender a sentir los ki y los niveles de poder... y nunca se equivocó...</p><p>Trunks finalmente se dio cuenta de que su padre no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo, así que dejó de vociferar y sus ojos verde azulados se preocuparon. Observó en la dirección a la que Vegeta miraba, pero no podía ver ni sentir nada fuera de lo común.</p><p>—¿Padre? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Trunks mientras Gokú ayudaba a Raditz a ponerse de pie. No muy lejos de donde se ubicaban, Píccolo también ayudaba a Gohan a levantarse. Vegeta permaneció en silencio mirando a la distancia, así que Trunks lo intentó de nuevo—. Que estas….</p><p>Entonces Trunks lo sintió. Niveles de poder, cinco enormes niveles de poder. Todos los demás también lo sintieron, porque todos se volvieron para mirar en la misma dirección hacia la que Vegeta volvía el rostro. El príncipe tragó saliva antes de finalmente hablar.</p><p>—Las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu están aquí.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cada segundo cuenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo diecisiete</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cada segundo cuenta</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Gokú se limpió un poco de la sangre que tenía en la cara con el dorso de la mano, su corazón latía con fuerza. Había creído que Vegeta era fuerte, pero los niveles de poder que tenían ahora eran irreales. Echó un vistazo al saiyayín con el que estuvo luchando hizo solo unos momentos y viola Vegeta miraba fijamente en dirección a los recién llegados. Frunció el ceño cuando tuvo su mirada hacia su hermano: Raditz estaba sentado en el suelo frotándose el cuello con una mano. También miraba a lo lejos, aunque a diferencia de Vegeta, no podía esconder la ansiedad en su rostro.</p><p>¿Quiénes son hijos, Raditz? —Preguntó finalmente Gokú rompiendo el aturdimiento de su hermano.</p><p>—Son los hombres de Frízer —respondió Raditz y poco a poco se puso de pie—. Las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu son el escuadrón élite de Frízer ... son más fuertes que todos nosotros.</p><p>No —lo interrumpió Vegeta, el saiyayín se agarró las costillas con un brazo y giró para mirar al grupo de guerreros—. Trunks puede derrotarlos, él es lo suficientemente fuerte.</p><p>No lo sé —reflexionó Krilin en voz alta mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza. Le echó una mirada a Trunks—. No quiero ofenderte, muchacho, pero parecen demasiado fuertes ...</p><p>Vegeta soltó un gruñido de furia, no solo porque sus palabras habían sido desafiadas, sino también porque se cuestionaba la fuerza de su hijo. El príncipe dio un paso hacia Krilin para hacer algo al respecto cuando Gokú se atravesó de improviso y bloqueó su camino. Vegeta hizo una pausa, a solo unos centímetros del joven saiyayín de sangre pura.</p><p>—No —dijo Gokú enérgicamente con los ojos rebosantes de ira verdadera. Ignoró el intercambio de miradas detrás de él entre sus amigos; ninguno de ellos lo había escuchado hablar con tanto odio en el tono de su voz. Todo lo que Gokú sabía era que no pudo evitar que el príncipe matara a algunos de sus amigos más cercanos. Moriría antes de volver a cometer ese error. Apenas notó que Raditz se acercaba desde atrás y lo agarraba del hombro para tirar de él—. Será mejor que te detengas, sino terminaré lo que empezamos —le advirtió.</p><p>—Hmm, déjame recordarte, Kakaroto, que con mi hijo aquí, no los necesito para manejar a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Así que retírate de mi vista o te sacaré de tu miseria como hice con tus débiles y patéticos amigos —siseó Vegeta y alzó una mano con la que empujó bruscamente la cara de Gokú, lo que envió al saiyayín más joven contra su hermano.</p><p>Raditz agarró a Gokú por la cintura justo cuando él estaba a punto de tomar represalias físicas. Trunks hizo lo mismo con Vegeta y ambos separaron a los dos saiyayíns antes de que el conflicto alcanzara mayores proporciones.</p><p>—Cálmate, Kakaroto —le ordenó Raditz mientras lo hacía retroceder—. Vegeta no es tu mayor preocupación ahora.</p><p>—"Ahora"es la palabra clave —gruñó Vegeta y se dio la vuelta para empujar a Trunks—. ¡Suéltame!</p><p>La ira en su rostro se convirtió en sorpresa, ya que Trunks tropezó hacia atrás y cayó aterrizando sentado, el aura dorada que lo cubría desapareció. Ni bien su cabello se volvió lavanda, Vegeta pudo ver con claridad que su hijo lucía anormalmente débil. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que algo no andaba muy bien.</p><p>Iba a decir algo cuando Krilin gimió.</p><p>—Rayos... ¡todavía está lidiando con el D-ADN!</p><p>—¿Qué? —gritó Raditz mientras giraba para enfrentar al guerrero más pequeño.</p><p>—Eso es imposible —gruñó Píccolo. Estaba frente a Krilin, pero miraba a Trunks y a Vegeta por el rabillo del ojo—. Si tiene sangre extraterrestre, debería haberse paralizado por completo. No hay forma de que haya podido volar.</p><p>—No, yo le disparé cuando fui con los chicos a la Corporación Cápsula —insistió Krilin mirando a Trunks—. No estábamos seguros de qué hacer con él, así que decidimos dispararle aprovechando que estaba noqueado en ese momento...</p><p>Trunks se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia. Entonces eso era lo que corría por su sangre. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de comentarlo, porque Vegeta dejó escapar un sonido inhumano de ira y se abalanzó sobre los terrícolas.</p><p>—¿Ustedes, débiluchos, se atrevieron a envenenar a mi hijo? —gritó enfurecido, su mano derecha ya comenzaba a brillar con un ki letal. Trunks maldijo por lo bajo mientras luchaba por volver a ponerse de pie. Paralelamente todos volvieron a adoptar sus posiciones de lucha, excepto Gohan, que se escondía detrás de las piernas de Píccolo.</p><p>—No es veneno —insistió Raditz haciendo que Vegeta se detuviera. El príncipe fijó su mirada fría en él para que se explicara—. Recuerda, te lo dije, es solo algo temporal. Bulma tiene el antídoto que eliminará los efectos de inmediato. No es nada que no podamos resol...</p><p>—¡Entonces dáselo!</p><p>—¡No!</p><p>Hubo un silencio mortal, todos se giraron para mirar a la mujer parada detrás de Krilin. Tenía las manos sobre los hombros de su amigo como si él fuera su escudo personal contra Vegeta. Sus ojos mostraron una fiera determinación al cruzar miradas con el príncipe, aun cuando aumentaba su agarre de los hombros del pequeño guerrero.</p><p>—Bulma —susurró Krilin mirándola por encima del hombro—. No lo presiones…</p><p>—No me importa —lo interrumpió Bulma acaloradamente, sonaba más valiente de lo que se sentía—. No confío en ninguno de ellos.</p><p>Todos miraron hacia un lado al sentir que aumentaban los niveles de poder a medida que las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu se separaban hacia diferentes lugares. Un tic se apoderó de uno de los ojos de Vegeta y apretó los dientes. Ellos no querían perder el tiempo, estaban yendo directo al grano al comenzar a purgar el planeta. Con su velocidad y su número de miembros, combinados al tamaño de la Tierra, podrían hacerlo en horas. Se giró y dio un paso hacia Bulma, pero Gokú se interpuso nuevamente en su camino.</p><p>Vegeta se detuvo y sintió ganas de arrancarse el cabello por la frustración. Sus opciones iban desapareciendo con el pasar de los segundos. Podía luchar contra los terrícolas, matarlos y luego obligar a la mujer a reanudar la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón u obligarla a ayudar a Trunks, pero era superado en cantidad y estaba herido. No solo eso, sino que los picos de energía atraerían la atención de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. No, involucrarlos ahora era una mala idea, lo que solo le dejaba una opción.</p><p>—Mira —comenzó a decir Vegeta con los dientes apretados dirigiéndose a todos ellos a pesar de que solo hacía contacto visual con Gokú—. Los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu son más fuertes que cualquier cosa que sus patéticas mentes puedan imaginar. Son los guerreros élite de todo el universo. Van a purgar la vida de este planeta y no se detendrán hasta que la población entera esté muerta, eso incluye a todos los que estamos parados aquí. ¿Entiendes lo que digo o tengo que hacer un maldito dibujo?</p><p>—Él dice la verdad —agregó Raditz, sus rasgos se tensaron por la aprensión—. No son tan fuertes como Frízer, pero siguen siendo demasiado poderosos para cualquiera de nosotros.</p><p>—No para mí —gruñó Trunks y se volvió a poner de pie. Lentamente puso la espada en su funda mientras todos lo miraban—. Puedo matarlos... pero no así —agregó frustrado.</p><p>Gokú miró otra vez a Trunks antes de volver el rostro hacia los niveles de poder que estaba sintiendo. Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando sintió que ellos usaban su energía bruta para producir poderosas explosiones de ki.</p><p>—Mientras más tiempo estemos aquí, más de tu gente morirá —dijo Vegeta sin rodeos después de leer la ira en el rostro del joven saiyayín.</p><p>—¿Podemos confiar en ti? —preguntó Gokú, sin mirar al príncipe.</p><p>Vegeta resistió el impulso de soltar un resoplido de hastió. Si confianza era usar a estos guerreros para su ventaja y luego matarlos tan pronto como la amenaza de las Fuerzas Especiales fuera resuelta, entonces sí, él era confiable. Sabiamente guardó su último plan para sí mismo y respondió con frialdad.</p><p>—Digamos que por el momento, para mí, todos ustedes son más útiles vivos que muertos.</p><p>—Puedes confiar en nosotros —dijo Trunks y se acercó lentamente a su padre, que puso los ojos en blanco ante la debilidad de su hijo. Al adolescente no le importó eso, solo miró a su joven madre—. Por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Mi padre tiene razón, cuanto más esperemos, más personas morirán.</p><p>Bulma estudió a Trunks por unos segundos y se mordió ansiosamente el labio inferior. Había algo en el muchacho que la hacía querer darle el beneficio de la duda, pero no podía señalar qué era.</p><p>—Es nuestra única oportunidad —le susurró Krilin. Ella se sintió un poco incómoda y miró nerviosa hacia donde todos sintieron a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Raditz les había contado todo sobre las purgas que hacían los hombres de Frízer y no quería que eso le sucediera a su planeta. Si todos podían confiar en Trunks y en Vegeta, tal vez ella también podría.</p><p>—Muy bien —cedió Bulma finalmente—. No llevo el antídoto conmigo ahora, pero si volvemos a la Corporación Cápsula, puedo aplicártelo allí.</p><p>—Ve con ella entonces —ordenó Vegeta mirando a Trunks—. Cuanto más rápido esté fuera de tu sistema, más rápido te desharás de ellos. El resto de nosotros los distraeremos y ganaremos más tiempo.</p><p>Trunks asintió mientras Gokú agregaba:</p><p>—Bien, pero Krilin los acompañará.</p><p>El saiyayín le lanzó una mirada a su mejor amigo, Krilin inclinó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento y levantó el rifle que había traído consigo. Nadie dijo nada, pero un segundo disparo del D-ADN era fatal, algo que incluso Raditz no sabía. Si llegaba el momento y Trunks demostraba no ser confiable, el pequeño guerrero podía acabar definitivamente con él.</p><p>—¿Puedes volar? —le preguntó Krilin a Trunks mirándolo con ojos críticos.</p><p>—Sí —respondió el adolescente mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara. Estaba exhausto, pero tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer—. Hagámoslo.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo Krilin, el pequeño guerrero puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bulma para acercarla a él.</p><p>—Vuelen cerca del suelo y mantengan su poder bajo —indicó Vegeta.</p><p>Trunks asintió al mismo tiempo que Krilin alzaba vuelo con Bulma aferrándose a él. El adolescente reunió los pocos restos de la energía que le quedaban y siguió su ejemplo. Mientras Raditz, Vegeta y Píccolo los veían desaparecer de vista, Gokú se giró para buscar a su hijo.</p><p>—Gohan, ven aquí —le ordenó. El niño se sorprendió, no obstante, hizo lo que le dijeron y se acercó a su padre. Las facciones de Gokú se suavizaron un poco—. Me sentiría más tranquilo si vuelves a casa con tu madre mientras nos ocupamos de esto, hijo.</p><p>La expresión en la cara de Gohan cambió a una de decepción. </p><p>—Pero yo quiero ayudar, puedo ayudar —insistió el niño.</p><p>Gokú sonrió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Gohan. Podía sentir lo fuerte que era, aun así, también sabía que esta próxima batalla tenía el potencial de complicarse. No quería que su hijo fuera parte de eso.</p><p>—Puedes ayudar cuidando a tu madre.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>—Haz lo que dice, niño —lo interrumpió Raditz—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.</p><p>Gohan cambió su peso torpemente e hizo una mueca de dolor, ya que el muñón en su espalda baja se irritó al tratar de mover su cola inexistente. Gokú retiró la mano y el niño lo miró de nuevo.</p><p>—Estarás bien, ¿verdad? ¿Ganarás? —preguntó Gohan desesperado por un poco de esperanza cuando todo lo que vio a su alrededor eran rostros sombríos que anticipaban lo peor.</p><p>—Claro que sí, ahora vete —dijo Gokú dándole un empujoncito en dirección a su casa.</p><p>Gohan miró a Píccolo y luego a su tío. Evitó el contacto visual con Vegeta, ya que el hombre aún lo asustaba a muerte, antes de terminar mirando a su padre. Era solo un niño, pese a eso, podía decir que su padre no estaba siendo completamente honesto con él. Sin embargo, asintió y despegó a regañadientes rumbo a su hogar.</p><p><em>No hay forma de garantizar eso. Si algo sale mal, estamos todos muertos,</em> le dijo Raditz mentalmente a su hermano.</p><p>Gokú lo miró y sonrió un poco. <em>Quizás sí, pero no sin pelear.</em></p><p>—Está bien —comenzó a decir Vegeta y se volvió para enfrentar a los tres guerreros más fuertes del planeta que podían ayudarlo—. Necesitamos un plan para luchar contra las Fuerzas Especiales. Esto es lo que deben saber sobre ellos y esto es lo que haremos...</p>
<hr/><p>Desafortunadamente para Trunks, no había suficiente determinación o motivación en el mundo que pudiera derrotar al potente paralizador fabricado para extraterrestres de Bulma. El adolescente duró ocho minutos hasta que su cuerpo tuvo demasiado y se rindió por completo. Apenas logró controlar su caída por el aire, aterrizó de rodillas en la tierra y se desplomó.</p><p>Cuando Krilin sintió que el ki de Trunks descendía, miró por encima del hombro. De inmediato se detuvo en el aire y descendió hacia donde el adolescente estaba tumbado de costado. Él y Bulma corrieron para arrodillarse a su lado.</p><p>—Oye, muchacho —le dijo Krilin sacudiéndolo por el hombro con urgencia—. Debes levantarte, tenemos que seguir.</p><p>—No puedo —gruñó Trunks—. No me puedo mover.</p><p>—El D-ADN finalmente está entrando en su sistema —declaró Bulma mientras estudiaba al adolescente con un ojo científico—. Tomó algo de tiempo, pero está reaccionando y haciendo lo que se supone que debe hacer. No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto.</p><p>—Maldición —siseó Trunks. El adolescente entrecerró los ojos hacia la distancia y su audición sensible apenas pudo captar las explosiones—. Tengo que levantarme.</p><p>—No hay nada que puedas hacer a menos que esperes unas horas para que salga de tu sistema —respondió Bulma mirando al muchacho preocupado—. La única solución es ir a buscar el antídoto.</p><p>—Puedo llevarte —sugirió Krilin—. Será un poco difícil con Bulma, pero puedo hacerlo…</p><p>—No —lo interrumpió Trunks—. Solo los retrasaré más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Vayan sin mí, irán más rápido de esa manera, yo me quedaré aquí.</p><p>Krilin aceptó de inmediato el plan, asintió y fue a tomar a Bulma para cargarla nuevamente, cuando la joven se apartó de él.</p><p>—¡No podemos dejar a Trunks aquí en medio de la nada, Krilin! —gritó la joven haciendo que su pequeño amigo se estremeciera.</p><p>—Pero tenemos que darle a este muchacho el antídoto.</p><p>Fue interrumpido por Bulma que lo golpeó en el pecho y se inclinó hacia él.</p><p>—¡La única razón por la que necesitamos el antídoto es porque le disparaste con el D-ADN! ¡Lo menos que podemos hacer ahora es moverlo a algún lugar para que no esté a la vista de esos monstruos que vuelan por la Tierra!</p><p>Krilin balbuceó un poco antes de responder.</p><p>—Pero no podemos…</p><p>—¡Mira, hay una pequeña cueva justo allí! Podemos llevarlo a ese lugar —replicó Bulma en voz alta ignorando a su ansioso amigo, ya que solo se concentraba en Trunks. Krilin miró con exasperación como ella valientemente intentaba arrastrar al adolescente a la cueva sola. Después de unos segundos de no llegar a ninguna parte, la joven volvió el rostro hacia Krilin—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a ayudar o qué? ¡No puedo mover a este muchacho yo sola, sabes!</p><p>Krilin soltó un suspiro de derrota antes de ir a ayudarla. Con su colaboración, solo tomó unos diez segundos esconder a Trunks. Krilin apoyó al muchacho contra la pared de la cueva para que se sentara. Trunks estaba cubierto de sudor y luchaba por respirar. Entornó los ojos y vio que Bulma lo estudiaba con curiosidad.</p><p>Krilin la jaló por el brazo mientras le decía a Trunks:</p><p>—Volveremos con el antídoto lo antes posible.</p><p>—Sí. —Bulma asintió casi distraída, su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos, ya que comenzaba a juntar las piezas. Le dio al adolescente una sonrisa forzada—. No te vayas a mover de aquí.</p><p>Trunks gruñó despacio como respuesta, estaba demasiado agotado para formar las palabras y solo cerró los ojos a fin de conservar lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas. Krilin no perdió más tiempo, agarró a Bulma y volvió a volar. Esta vez fue considerablemente más rápido, ya que no tenía que mantener el ritmo del adolescente.</p><p>Volaron durante unos diez minutos antes de que Bulma dijera:</p><p>—Si alguna vez tengo un hijo, lo llamaría Trunks, ese es el nombre que siempre me gustó.</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó Krilin sorprendido.</p><p>—Pensé que era una coincidencia, pero él está teniendo la misma reacción específica al D-ADN que Gohan —reflexionó Bulma en voz alta—. Píccolo, Raditz y Gokú solo quedaron paralizados, no se quedaron sin energía... en cambio Gohan...</p><p>Krilin no sabía el motivo, pero una parte de él se sentía incómodo con el rumbo de esta conversación. </p><p>—¿No dijiste que Gohan tuvo esa reacción porque tenía sangre humana?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Ese muchacho no puede tener sangre humana. Su padre es Vegeta, él es un saiyayín.</p><p>—Pero si él fuera un saiyayín de sangre pura, su reacción habría sido la misma que la de Gokú y la de Raditz —razonó Bulma—. Así que no puede serlo...</p><p>—Sí, tal vez sea un mestizo. Quién sabe qué otras clases de extraterrestres existan.</p><p>Bulma podía escuchar la voz de Trunks en su mente, clara como el día: <em>Soy de este planeta... Nací y crecí en la Tierra... Te conocí en el futuro...</em></p><p>—Oh, Kamisama —dijo aferrándose a Krilin con más fuerza mientras palidecía. <em>No puede ser. </em>No, eso tenía que ser imposible. El padre de Trunks era ese despiadado pedazo de mierda saiyayín, una miserable escusa de hombre al que odiaba con cada fibra de su ser. Trató de calmar su mente para ponderar todo otra vez. Vegeta era la única pieza del rompecabezas que no encajaba y era una pieza lo suficientemente grande como para descartar por completo la teoría.</p><p>—¿Bulma? ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Krilin con preocupación.</p><p>—Nada.</p><p>—¿Estas segu…</p><p>Súbitamente Krilin se detuvo en el aire, ante su vista aparecieron las afueras de la Capital del Oeste. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio el humo y le llegó el olor a muerte. Aun peor que eso, podía sentir los niveles de energía de dos miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Al estar tan cerca de ellos, percibía cuán poderosos eran. Tragó saliva, nunca había sentido algo similar en toda su vida.</p><p>—¿Por qué te detuviste? —le preguntó Bulma mirando por encima del hombro en la dirección hacia la que Krilin miraba. Se quedó sin aliento al ver el estado de destrucción de su ciudad natal.</p><p>—Yo sé por qué —respondió Krilin apretando su rifle con temor. La Corporación Cápsula estaba en la Capital del Oeste, así que no había forma de evadirla. Tenía que entrar y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Tragó saliva de nuevo, en el fondo deseaba que Gokú hubiera sugerido que Píccolo o Raditz acompañaran a Bulma y a Trunks en su lugar.</p><p><em>Pero entonces, tendría que ayudarlos a luchar cara a cara contra las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Un simple hombre no puede ganarles,</em> pensó Krilin con desaliento.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo asintiendo para sí mismo—. Ellos no nos esperan, así que entraremos a hurtadillas, sacaremos lo que necesitamos y luego regresaremos.</p><p>—Suena bastante fácil —comentó Bulma mientras Krilin descendía lo suficiente como para mantenerse cerca del suelo, tal como Vegeta le dijo.</p><p>—Sí... bueno, vamos entonces...</p>
<hr/><p>El capitán Ginyu cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho y se rio al ver que Rikkuum derrumbaba sin esfuerzo otro enorme edificio en el centro de la Capital del Oeste. Sus órdenes eran breves y claras: capturar a Trunks y llevarlo para que se encuentre con su destino final. Frízer no los envió a ciegas, les había dado una solución potente del antiguo mineral nrehi para neutralizar la fuerza del muchacho. El plan era simple, Guldo congelaría el tiempo, iría y hundiría la jeringa con el nrehi en Trunks, luego lo tomarían y lo llevarían ante Frízer.</p><p>El capitán se quedó inmóvil mientras Rikkuum continuaba destruyendo la ciudad. Le divertía ver como los humanos corrían a su alrededor completamente aterrados. Él no participaba de la purga, pero la disfrutaba. Después de todo, si el muchacho estaba en este planeta, la purga lo haría salir de una forma u otra.</p><p>Miró hacia el lado donde Guldo le disparaba ráfagas a algunas de las personas que huían de la destrucción. </p><p>—Dense prisa —le ordenó a sus dos hombres—. Quiero volver a lo que estaba haciendo en planeta Yijon, así que aceleren el ritmo.</p><p>—Sí, capitán —respondieron Guldo y Rikkuum. Ambos comenzaron a acumular más energía en sus ataques y de pronto la Capital del Oeste consistió de escombros, fuego, cadáveres y humo. El capitán sonrió aprobatoriamente. Ahora estaba mejor.</p><p>—Bueno —retumbó—, no parece que nuestro amigo esté aquí. Vayamos a otro lugar, el tiempo es…</p><p>De improviso, la luz de los tres rastreadores se activó. Todos se volvieron inmediatamente para ver a Píccolo flotando en el aire. El ki del namekuseiyín emanaba de la poderosa aura blanca que lo rodeaba. El capitán levantó la mano hacia su rastreador para obtener una lectura de la nueva amenaza.</p><p>—Un namekuseiyín en este planeta —reflexionó—, que interesante.</p><p>—Ya han hecho suficiente —gruñó Píccolo apretando los puños mientras su nivel de poder seguía aumentando y con este los valores en los rastreadores de las Fuerzas Especiales.</p><p>—¿En serio? —lo desafió el capitán sorprendido, pero no intimidado en lo más mínimo por la fuerza del namekuseiyín que flotaba sobre él.</p><p>—Sí —respondió Píccolo y una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Acto seguido, llevó dos dedos hasta su frente, chispas azules se dispararon a su alrededor y comenzó a convocar rápidamente una extraordinaria cantidad de energía—. Su bienvenida se acabó.</p><p>Antes de que el capitán pudiera responder, tres saiyayíns de sangre pura atacaron de la nada, rodearon a Rikkuum y a Guldo por detrás y los tomaron por sorpresa. Vegeta no perdió el tiempo, se disparó hacia las espaldas de Guldo y le arrancó la cabeza antes de que el guerrero pudiera darse la vuelta por completo. No muy lejos de él, Gokú y Raditz formaron un equipo contra Rikkuum; Raditz le enterró una rodilla en la espalda mientras su hermano menor, en toda su gloria kaioken, le daba una fuerte patada en el cuello.</p><p>El capitán se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver caer el cuerpo sin vida de Guldo al suelo y a Rikkuum caer de rodillas. Rápido como un rayo, Gokú entró en acción y atrapó a Rikkuum con un brutal gancho que le arrancó el rastreador de la cara y lo envió volando hacia Raditz. El saiyayín mayor apareció al lado de Rikkuum en medio del aire, pateó con fuerza al guerrero más grande y lo forzó a volar hacia arriba.</p><p>Vegeta que lo esperaba en lo alto inmediatamente le disparó una poderosa ráfaga de ki azul. Al mismo tiempo, Píccolo le disparó su makankosapo a Ginyu que estaba completamente distraído por los saiyayíns, lo que hizo que Gokú y Raditz se apartaran del camino.</p><p>Ambos disparos dieron en el blanco y hubo una explosión masiva. El polvo y el humo se precipitaron hacia el cielo nublando toda visión. Vegeta levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos, respiraba con dificultad por tener que reunir tanta energía en tan poco tiempo. Gokú se acercó lentamente a él.</p><p>—¿Crees que funcionó? —preguntó el saiyayín más joven poniendo las manos en su cintura para intentar recuperar el aliento. Trató de ver entre el humo, pero no pudo.</p><p>—Creo que sí —dijo Vegeta tosiendo un poco mientras Píccolo descendía—. No puedo sentirlos.</p><p>—Yo tampoco. Tenías razón, no esperaban eso —dijo Gokú, sus rasgos finalmente se relajaron un poco y sonrió.</p><p>—Eran muy fuertes, pero no muy listos —señaló Píccolo en voz alta mientras el humo comenzaba a disiparse. Rikkuum yacía boca abajo en el suelo, su uniforme de batalla estaba quemado y hecho jirones.</p><p>—No eran famosos por ser listos, te lo aseguro —agregó Raditz y caminó hacia ellos.</p><p>—Podría decir lo mismo de los saiyayíns —dijo de repente una voz divertida.</p><p>Todos miraron en estado de shock a Ginyu en el aire detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Se hallaba ileso.</p><p>—Monos presumidos, arrogantes y tontos. Admito que estoy sorprendido de verte aquí, Vegeta. Todos los informes decían que probablemente estabas muerto, tengo que admitir que me complace que no sea así.</p><p>Vegeta abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo formar las palabras. Como si lo que pasaba no fuera lo suficientemente desastroso, detrás de ellos, Rikkuum se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos. El color desapareció del rostro de los saiyayíns cuando lo vieron sonreírles. Incluso Píccolo parecía un tono verde más pálido. Aparte del daño en su armadura y su uniforme, se veía bien.</p><p>—Bueno, no fue muy educado que me atacaran por la espalda —se rio Rikkuum.</p><p>—Es imposible —murmuró Raditz—. No hay forma de que puedan ser tan fuertes...</p><p>—Dime... ¿tienes un plan de respaldo, Vegeta? —susurró Gokú, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños como respuesta a la ansiedad real que lo inundaba por primera vez. Había puesto todo lo que tenía en sus ataques contra Rikkuum, sin éxito.</p><p>—Estoy pensando —siseó el príncipe. Píccoro y él estaban frente a Ginyu y espalda con espalda con Gokú y Raditz, quienes tenían enfrente a Rikkuum.</p><p>—No quiero apresurarte, pero piensa más rápido —gruñó Píccolo con impaciencia.</p><p>—¡Entonces cierra tu maldita boca y déjame hacerlo! —le respondió Vegeta mientras desesperado trataba de idear algún tipo de plan, pero tenía la mente en blanco. Había querido herir siquiera un poco a Rikkuum y a Ginyu para emparejar el terreno de juego y darles una oportunidad. Al menos así podrían haber sostenido un combate contra los dos guerreros élite el tiempo suficiente para que Trunks se recuperara del D-ADN.</p><p>—Aun cuando sería muy entretenido ver qué plan se te ocurre, se nos está agotando el tiempo —les informó Ginyu mientras descendía lentamente al suelo—. Ahora dinos dónde está el muchacho y puede que dejemos libres a uno o dos de ustedes. Quizás podríamos perdonarte a ti, Vegeta. Estoy seguro de que el Gran Frízer estaría encantado de que te llevemos con él —se rio Ginyu.</p><p>Un tic se volvió a apoderar de uno de los ojos de Vegeta ante el simple pensamiento y escupió sus siguientes palabras:</p><p>—El muchacho que buscas no está en este planeta.</p><p>—¿Así? ¿Entonces dónde está? —lo desafió Ginyu.</p><p>—Está en el planeta Pyris. Lo dejé allí antes de venir aquí. Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo en este planeta, a menos que quieras incumplir tu fecha límite con Frízer —le advirtió Vegeta.</p><p>Rikkuum resopló. </p><p>—Vegeta, siempre has sido mentiroso.</p><p>—No es una mentira, es la verdad —intervino Raditz siguiendo el ejemplo de Vegeta—. No he visto al mestizo desde que estuvimos juntos en Rithica. Vegeta vino solo.</p><p>—Mmm, claro —dijo Ginyu sonriendo de nuevo—. Pero ya purgamos ese planeta, el muchacho no está allí, él vino contigo a la Tierra. Si estás mintiendo es porque todavía sigue vivo, así que ¿dónde está?</p><p>Vegeta miró a Ginyu de un modo desafiante y gruñó acaloradamente.</p><p>—No sé dónde está Trunks e incluso si lo supiera, nunca te lo diría.</p><p>—Bueno, ya que no me darás la respuesta y el muchacho aún no está aquí, supongo que tú y tu grupo de inadaptados no me serán de utilidad —señaló Ginyu encogiéndose de hombros. Miró más allá de los cuatro haciéndolos girar para ver a Rikkuum—. ¿Harás los honores? —preguntó el alienígena.</p><p>—Con mucho gusto —respondió Rikkuum dando un paso adelante—. Bueno, ¿quién quiere morir primero?</p><p>—Tenemos que ganar más tiempo —gruñó Vegeta.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Pelear de frente? —preguntó Gokú. El príncipe lo miró con el ceño fruncido, porque pensaba que el guerrero estaba siendo sarcástico, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que hablaba en serio y parecía listo para luchar, al diablo con las probabilidades. Vegeta le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia; el guerrero más joven era un verdadero saiyayín después de todo.</p><p>—Sí, pero uno a la vez —susurró Vegeta—. Así les daremos a Trunks y a los terrícolas el tiempo que necesitan.</p><p>Sin esperar una respuesta, Vegeta dio un paso adelante para enfrentar a Rikkuum solo. Raditz inmediatamente trató de ir tras él, sin embargo, Gokú lo agarró por el brazo y lo jaló hacia atrás.</p><p>—¡Es superado en fuerza! —siseó Raditz. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre él y Vegeta, no quería ver que lo eliminaran.</p><p>—Todos somos superados en fuerza —razonó Píccolo—, pero él los conoce y es más fuerte que tú, así que puede comprar más tiempo.</p><p>—Trunks regresará pronto, estoy seguro —agregó Gokú, sin soltar a Raditz—. Además, es su elección, déjalo pelear.</p><p>Vegeta escuchó la conversación que se daba en voz baja detrás de él, pero la ignoró. Respiró hondo mientras miraba a su enemigo y bloqueó todos los demás pensamientos de su mente. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era luchar y mantenerse vivo, los cuales eran sus más grandes talentos. El problema era que estaba más que un poco magullado por su anterior batalla contra los terrícolas y también se sentía agotado. Hubiese sido un hueso duro de roer para Rikkuum si estuviera al cien por ciento, en cambio, en su actual situación, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo duraría.</p><p>—Vaya, aquí viene el primer retador —dijo Rikkuum con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Detrás de todos ellos, Ginyu dio un paso atrás, activó un nuevo enlace de comunicación con su rastreador y le transmitió la información a Jeice y a Burter. Nadie se dio cuenta y Rikkuum continuó—. Bueno Vegeta, será divertido darte tu última pelea.</p><p>Vegeta se burló. </p><p>—No eres el primero en decirme eso y no serás el último —le garantizó y lentamente cambió a una posición de lucha a pesar de su dolor. El rastreador de Rikkuum se activó de inmediato y las cifras comenzaron a aumentar a toda prisa mientras los escombros se arremolinaban en el aire alrededor de Vegeta, que incrementaba su poder.</p><p>Rikkuum sonrió. </p><p>—Eso lo veamos...</p>
<hr/><p>Al mismo tiempo, en la Capital del Oeste, la purga aún continuaba. En medio del caos, Krilin intentó moverse tan discretamente como pudo entre los daños, pero cada vez era más difícil ignorar la muerte a su alrededor. Bulma caminaba detrás de él, aferrada con fuerza a su espalda.</p><p>—No falta mucho —susurró Krilin. Estaban a menos de dos kilómetros del complejo ahora.</p><p>Se escondió en un callejón, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora mientras hacía todo lo posible por seguir rastreando la ubicación de los dos guerreros. Siguió corriendo cuando de pronto un edificio explotó a su lado, enviándolos a él y a Bulma a estrellarse contra otro edificio.</p><p>Sus oídos resonaban por la explosión mientras parpadeaba lentamente. Krilin se sacudió y se arrastró hacia Bulma que estaba en el suelo.</p><p>—¿Te encuentras bien? —susurró.</p><p>—Sí —respondió ella con una voz débil. Su costado y su brazo quedaron adoloridos por el golpe en la pared, y todavía seguía afectada por lidiar con Vegeta antes, no obstante, estaba bien. Volvió el rostro hacia Krilin, pero él miraba más allá del edificio destruido. Bulma siguió su línea de visión y soltó un grito ahogado.</p><p>Había un alienígena de piel roja con el cabello largo y blanco que llevaba una variante del uniforme que vestían Vegeta y Raditz. Estaba en el aire de espaldas a ellos con una mano levantada sobre su cabeza. Descansando en esta había un autobús escolar lleno de niños que gritaban aterrorizados.</p><p>—¡Hey, Burter! —le gritó a alguien que Krilin y Bulma no pudieron ver—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedo balancear esta cosa con un dedo?</p><p>—¡No lo sé, Jeice! ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? ¡Te cronometraré! —Fue la alegre respuesta.</p><p>Krilin volvió a mirar a Bulma mientras luchaba visiblemente por mantenerse bajo control. </p><p>—Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar...</p><p>—¡Pero no puedes salvarlos sin que te vean! —exclamó Bulma—. Mira, Krilin, solo piensa en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos desear que todos vuelvan a la vida, ¡pero ahora tenemos que ayudar a Trunks!</p><p>—¿Tienen que ayudar a quién?</p><p>Bulma y Krilin se dieron la vuelta completamente conmocionados para encontrarse cara a cara con un alienígena azul similar a un lagarto que les sonreía. Los ojos del alienígena se posaron en Krilin mientras su sonrisa se extendía. Levantó la mano y juguetonamente golpeteó su rastreador verde con un dedo.</p><p>—Deberían tener cuidado con esas emociones, te delatan siempre. —El alienígena se rio—. El capitán mencionó que la Tierra tenía algunos guerreros, aunque tú no eres muy impresionante. Él dijo que el muchacho que estamos buscando se llama Trunks. ¿Será el mismo Trunks del que estaban hablando?</p><p>Ni Krilin ni Bulma respondieron. Detrás de ellos, en el aire, Jeice se echó a reír.</p><p>—Supongo que ahora tienen problemas para hablar, ¿eh Burter? Será mejor que los hagas soltar la lengua.</p><p>—Siento más curiosidad por lo que decían de regresar a alguien a la vida. Al capitán y al Gran Frízer les encantaría saber sobre eso.</p><p><em>Oh, mierda</em>, Bulma y Krilin pensaron con amargura. El pequeño guerrero respiró entrecortadamente. Si ellos no volvían con el antídoto de Trunks, todos iban a morir. Esto dependía de ellos.</p><p>Dependía de él.</p><p>—Toma, úsalo en caso de que lo necesites —le susurró Krilin a Bulma y le entregó el rifle—. Vete, yo me ocuparé de estos dos.</p><p>Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron alarmados.</p><p>—Pero, Krilin…</p><p>—Estaré bien —dijo dándole una sonrisa forzada—, solo vete.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>Krilin no le dio más advertencias, ya que de improviso atacó a Burter de frente. Bulma no perdió el tiempo, se puso de pie y salió corriendo a una velocidad que nunca supo que tenía sosteniendo el rifle cerca. Echó una mirada por encima de su hombro, no la perseguían.</p><p>Krilin solo tardó unos preciosos segundos de lucha en descubrir que Burter y Jeice no sabían cómo suprimir su ki. Esquivó un golpe de Burter, desapareció de vista, luego apareció en la esquina de un callejón y escondió su ki.</p><p>—¡Rayos, esto debe ser una broma! ¿No me digas que lo perdiste? —gritó Jeice.</p><p>—Está por aquí en alguna parte. No te preocupes, no llegará muy lejos —le aseguró Burter e inmediatamente comenzó a cazar al pequeño terrícola.</p><p>Krilin entró en silencio por la ventana de un edificio que todavía estaba en pie y desapareció de vista en un apartamento vacío. Rápidamente miró hacia atrás. Jeice ahora lanzaba el autobús de arriba abajo en su mano como un niño. Krilin bajó la mirada y vio que Burter lo buscaba, luego miró a lo lejos para tratar de distinguir a Bulma de entre la multitud que huía, no le fue demasiado difícil debido al color de su cabello.</p><p>Respiró hondo, era ahora o nunca. Ya determinado, salió por la ventana, saltó al techo y luego se agachó. Echó una mano hacia atrás y formó un kienzan.</p><p>Antes de que el rastreador de Jeice hubiera registrado el pico de poder, Krilin ya había lanzado su ataque a la mayor velocidad posible. El rastreador de Jeice tardó un segundo demasiado largo en activarse y cuando se volvió hacia la fuente de poder, fue inmediatamente decapitado por el disco destructor de Krilin.</p><p>Todos los niños gritaron ni bien el autobús cayó en picada casi diez pisos al suelo. Sin embargo, en lugar del choque y la muerte inmediata que esperaban, la caída desaceleró y ellos terminaron por caer al suelo, esta vez, tan solo unos pocos centímetros. De pie afuera del autobús, Krilin jadeaba por aire mientras retrocedía.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta para escabullirse y encontrar a Bulma, cuando Burter apareció repentinamente de la nada justo detrás de él.</p><p>—Mala idea. —Se burló Burter.</p><p>Con eso dicho, disparó una ráfaga de ki a la espalda de Krilin que salió por su pecho para horror de los niños que miraban desde el autobús. Krilin cayó de rodillas, se las arregló para llevarse una mano al pecho, allí sintió la sangre tibia en la punta de sus dedos y finalmente se desplomó.</p><p>Burter movió un poco al guerrero caído con la punta de bota para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto y luego echó un vistazo a la forma decapitada de su camarada. Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y mientras se alejaba, activó su rastreador para hablar con su capitán.</p>
<hr/><p>Vegeta usaba todas las maniobras estratégicas que conocía en su lucha por seguir vivo, pero Rikkuum lo estaba desgastando. Cuanto más aumentaba de poder, más fácil parecía que Rikkuum lo derribaba. El príncipe jadeaba con sangre en la garganta mientras recibía una feroz paliza, no duraría por mucho más tiempo a este ritmo.</p><p>Como si percibiera lo mismo, Rikkuum atrapó sin ningún esfuerzo una desesperada patada dirigida a su cabeza mientras luchaban en medio del aire. Con un solo movimiento, agarró el tobillo de Vegeta, descendió rápidamente arrastrándolo por detrás y lo estrelló de cara contra el suelo. Utilizó tanta fuerza que el concretó explotó por el impacto, se formó un cráter notable en el lugar y polvo se elevó hacia el cielo.</p><p>Raditz gruñó e hizo de nuevo un movimiento para avanzar, pero Gokú y Píccolo lo agarraron antes de que lo hiciera.</p><p>—No te involucres —le susurró Gokú.</p><p>—¡Lo va a matar!</p><p>—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —le dijo Píccolo con dureza—. Vegeta es más fuerte que tú y está perdiendo. No puedes hacer nada. Además, Vegeta todavía está furioso contigo, ¿o lo has olvidado?</p><p>—Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende —siseó Raditz y se liberó de sus manos—. Él sigue siendo mi príncipe, ¡es mi deber ayudarlo!</p><p>—La raza saiyayín está muerta, Raditz. No le debes nada a Vegeta, mucho menos tu lealtad —dijo Gokú, sin entender la persistencia de Raditz y de Vegeta en seguir un código que estaba muerto.</p><p>Tampoco entendía la fría mirada de odio que Raditz le dirigió después de sus palabras. Gokú se sorprendió cuando su hermano se paró frente a su cara.</p><p>—La raza saiyayín no está muerta, Kakaroto —le aseguró Raditz con desprecio—. Aun quedamos tres con vida y mientras Vegeta respire, nuestra lealtad es hacia él, nos guste o no.</p><p>—Bueno, eso no te impidió que casi lo mataras antes —señaló Gokú.</p><p>—La forma ózaru te dá sed de sangre, idiota. Solo los guerreros élite como Nappa y Vegeta tienen el control total —dijo Raditz volviendo la vista hacia Ginyu, él le devolvió una mirada divertida. La voz de Raditz bajó mientras continuaba—. Eso no significa que pueda matar a Vegeta sin esa transformación en caso de tener la oportunidad. Y tampoco significa que pueda pararme y ver como uno de los hombres de Frízer lo mata.</p><p>Todos miraron a Ginyu cuando se dio la vuelta para gruñir en su rastreador.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir con que está muerto?<em>...</em> Bueno, ¿dónde estabas<em>?...</em> Muy bien, escúchame y escúchame bien. Esa chica claramente sabe dónde está el muchacho, encuéntrala y hazla hablar, ¿me oyes? ¡No hagas que tenga que ir hacia allá para arreglar tu desastre!</p><p>Píccolo maldijo en voz baja. </p><p>—Demonios, eso no suena bien. Algo debe haber sucedido.</p><p>Todos volvieron el rostro hacia Rikkuum. Con el polvo ya despejado, el hombre alto comenzó a sacudirse el uniforme. Bajó la mirada al cráter para ver al príncipe caído que aún no se había movido de donde aterrizó. Rikkuum avanzó hacia él, se agachó, lo agarró por el tobillo nuevamente y arrastró su forma maltrecha y flácida fuera del cráter antes de levantarlo.</p><p>—Hasta aquí llegamos —resopló Rikkuum mientras inspeccionaba al príncipe saiyayín ensangrentado e inconsciente. Extendió su mano libre, esta comenzó a brillar con su ki y le apuntó a la cara—. Bueno, ha sido divertido, pero la diversión no dura para siempre.</p><p>Justo cuando estaba a punto de descargar una ráfaga de energía, Raditz se disparó en el aire y sorprendió a Rikkuum con una fuerte patada en la cara. Rikkuum retrocedió conmocionado y soltó a Vegeta antes de caer.</p><p>Raditz aterrizó de pie con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, estaba sorprendido por sus propias acciones. Solo reaccionó, años de velar por Vegeta lo hicieron actuar por puro instinto. Después de todo, creía en lo que dijo, una cosa era estar en la forma ózaru y luchar contra Vegeta para proteger a su nueva familia y otra muy distinta, quedarse ahí parado y verlo caer ante uno de los soldados de Frízer.</p><p>Tal vez parte de él también quería redimirse ante los ojos de Vegeta por su traición anterior. No lo sabía, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Gokú detrás de él arrodillado junto a Vegeta que tosía sangre. Gokú lo volteó de costado para que no se ahogara.</p><p>—Él está bien por ahora —dijo Gokú luego de ponerse de pie y se acercó a Raditz—. La próxima vez podrías darme una advertencia antes de hacer algo así.</p><p>—Lo siento, fue puro instinto —respondió Raditz sin rodeos.</p><p>—Sabes que podríamos morir aquí, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Vegeta probablemente me iba a matar por lo que hice —comentó Raditz encogiéndose de hombros—. Defenderlo es una forma mucho mejor de morir, creo.</p><p>—Nunca entenderé esa cosa saiyayín.</p><p>—Un día lo harás.</p><p>Gokú miró a su hermano por unos segundos y frunció el ceño. Ambos volvieron a mirar a Rikkuum que ya estaba de pie. Por primera vez en todo el día, los hermanos saiyayíns vieron verdadera ira en su rostro cuando escupió un diente desprendido.</p><p>—Ambos van a pagar por esto —juró Rikkuum.</p><p>—Acaba con ellos rápido. Hemos perdido suficiente tiempo aquí —gritó Ginyu.</p><p>Raditz y Gokú no pudieron salir del camino antes de que Rikkuum volara directamente hacia ellos para estampar sus rodillas en las barbillas de los dos. Ambos fueron lanzados hacia atrás y se estrellaron contra un enorme edificio de ladrillos, uno de los pocos que quedaba en pie. Raditz se recuperó de inmediato y volvió a alzar vuelo, sin embargo, Rikkuum fue más rápido, apareció por encima de él y le dio un brutal codazo a un lado de la cabeza. El saiyayín cayó al suelo noqueado.</p><p>Al instante fue reemplazado en la lucha por Gokú. Píccolo los veía pelear desde abajo y quedó completamente atónito cuando vio que el joven saiyayín fue capaz de lanzarle algunos buenos golpes a Rikkuum. Era evidente que había regresado mucho más fuerte de su entrenamiento</p><p>Aun así, no era suficiente. Rikkuum atrapó una rodilla que apuntaba a sus costillas y enterró su codo en la pierna de Gokú, lo que le rompió los huesos con el impacto y lo hizo aullar de dolor. Rikkuum siguió con un fuerte golpe en la cara. Píccolo apretó los dientes, ya que veía que Gokú tomaba el castigo mientras trataba de defenderse con desesperación. El saiyayín venía dando una buena pelea, pero a estas alturas se estaba quedando sin energía. No podría durar mucho más.</p><p>El namekuseiyín debatía si finalmente se uniría a la lucha o no cuando, de improviso, apareció otro guerrero que lanzó un golpe escandalosamente poderoso al cuello de Rikkuum. El alienígena aterrizó casi inconsciente en una explosión de humo y concreto.</p><p>Gokú tosió y tanto él como Píccolo alzaron la vista esperando encontrar a Trunks, en cambio, vieron incrédulos al otro saiyayín mestizo flotando en el aire.</p><p>—¿Gohan?</p>
<hr/><p>Bulma finalmente corrió la última cuadra hacia su casa. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que partes del complejo ya habían sido destruidos. Aun así, siguió adelante, le ardían los pulmones y jadeaba por aire. Miró por encima del hombro y gritó al ver que Burter volaba hacia ella. Todavía estaba lejos, no obstante, cubría el terreno de una forma inhumanamente rápida.</p><p>Huyó tan rápido como pudo, pero a él solo le tomó unos segundos alcanzarla. Burter aterrizó justo detrás de la joven y la hizo caer en el césped.</p><p>—Quiero saber dónde está ese muchacho, así que te sugiero que comiences a hablar —la amenazó Burter cuando Bulma se dio la vuelta y se sentó.</p><p>Ella retrocedió lentamente maldiciendo su mala suerte. Estaba tan cerca de llegar a casa, a menos de diez metros de distancia. Bien podrían haber sido diez océanos con este alienígena en frente.</p><p>—No sé dónde está… —comenzó a decir Bulma antes soltar un grito de dolor cuando Burter se movió a la velocidad de la luz y la agarró por el cabello para obligarla a ponerse de pie.</p><p>—No tengo tiempo para mentiras. Necesito saber dónde está ese muchacho, Tru...</p><p>Las palabras murieron en su garganta mientras soltaba a Bulma. La joven volvió a caer sobre el césped con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.</p><p>—Estoy justo aquí —gruñó Trunks desde atrás, su brazo ya estaba firmemente alrededor del cuello de Burter. Tenía el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor y los ojos nublados por el agotamiento. Sin embargo, eso no hizo nada para evitar que empujara su espada más profundamente dentro del pecho de Burter, el metal de primera calidad atravesó la armadura por delante sin ningún esfuerzo.</p><p>Trunks miró a su madre. Ante la mirada de horror en sus ojos, de golpe comprendió que esta exhibición no era apropiada. Al pasar tanto tiempo con Vegeta, se había vuelto peligrosamente insensible a la violencia. Demonios, incluso disfrutó la sensación atravesar el pecho de Burter con su espada; el sujeto merecía un castigo por amenazar a su madre.</p><p>Trunks retiró la espada lentamente. Burter cayó sin vida a sus pies y el adolescente miró a Bulma, sin darse cuenta de la sangre azul que manchaba su espada y su chaqueta.</p><p>—¿Trunks? —preguntó Bulma casi sin fuerzas.</p><p>—El antídoto —dijo con una voz ronca—. Ve por él ahora.</p><p>Bulma no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, solo se levantó y salió corriendo. Tan pronto como lo hizo, los ojos de Trunks se cerraron y cayó de espaldas completamente agotado. Pensó que no le quedaban fuerzas, pero una vez que sintió que el ki de Vegeta disminuía, se obligó a moverse a punta de pura fuerza de voluntad. Había pensado que podría encontrarse con Krilin y con Bulma a mitad de camino para acortar el tiempo, en cambio, se topó con la Capital del Oeste purgada y sintió que el ki de Krilin caía. Ante la posibilidad muy real de perder a sus dos padres el mismo día, siguió adelante y ahora ya no le quedaba nada de fuerza.</p><p>Trunks apenas notó cuando Bulma se arrodilló a su lado unos minutos después. Ella agarró su mano, le subió la manga de la chaqueta e introdujo una aguja en la vena que pasaba por su muñeca.</p><p>—Lamento haber demorado, los laboratorios fueron destruidos, pero afortunadamente quedaba suficiente material para preparar el antídoto. Esto deberá revertir los efectos del D-ADN en solo unos minutos.</p><p>Trunks asintió sin abrir los ojos. Con suerte, Gokú y el resto aguantaran ese tiempo.</p><p>—Bueno, ya que ahora estamos aquí... —comenzó a decir Bulma con torpeza—. Tengo que preguntarte algo... ¿cómo exactamente es que te conozco en el futuro?</p><p>—Ya lo sabes —suspiró.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Ese es el tono que siempre usas para hacerme una pregunta cuando ya conoces la respuesta —dijo Trunks echándole un vistazo—. Supongo que ya descubriste que soy tu hijo.</p><p>Bulma se quedó sin palabras y miró al adolescente tirado en el césped con la boca abierta. Ella lo sospechaba, pero aún no estaba preparada para confirmarlo. Examinó sus facciones cuidadosamente y se sintió abrumada por la gran cantidad de emociones que la inundaron. ¡Un hijo! Ella tenía un hijo...</p><p>Su rostro de repente se puso rojo por la furia y el asco.</p><p>—¿Quieres decirme que tengo un hijo en el futuro con ese miserable malnacido? —gritó haciendo que Trunks se estremeciera.</p><p>—Bueno, no me mires así —dijo Trunks a la defensiva y se sentó lentamente. Su fuerza estaba volviendo, solo faltaba un poco más—. Tú eres quien se enamoró de él.</p><p>—Eso no puede ser —argumentó Bulma—. Debo haberte mentido. ¿Quizás eres el hijo de Yamcha?</p><p>Trunks resopló y se levantó poco a poco. </p><p>—Cree lo que quieras. Solo sé que no se suponía que ibas a conocer a mi padre de esta manera. Y ten por seguro que no deberías conocerme en este momento. Todo esto se ha ido al infierno y es mi culpa — dijo en un susurro y bajó la mirada a su mano, ya que intentaba formar una esfera de ki. Solo faltaban unos segundos más.</p><p>Ante el odio a sí mismo en su voz, los ojos de Bulma mostraron compasión. Instintos maternales que nunca supo que tenía subieron repentinamente a la superficie mientras alcanzaba su brazo.</p><p>—Trunks…</p><p>El adolescente apartó su brazo. </p><p>—Mira, ya no importa. En este momento tengo que ayudarlos, así que quédate adentro y no salgas a menos que te diga que soy yo —le ordenó adoptando inconscientemente el tono autoritario de su padre.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>El disparo de una ráfaga de ki al cadáver de Burter, la interrumpió. Esta lo desintegró en el acto y dejó un cráter en su lugar. Una fracción de segundo después, la poderosa aura del super saiyayín estalló alrededor de Trunks. Bulma alargó de nuevo la mano hacia él, pero el adolescente la ignoró y despegó para volar hacia los ki restantes que podía sentir.</p><p>
  <em>Adiós a nacer en esta línea de tiempo...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>—¿Gohan? —preguntó Gokú desconcertado. Gohan parpadeó y finalmente salió de la bruma de su furia. Había estado escondido observando la batalla desde lejos, con lo cual desobedecía la orden de su padre de marcharse. Ya se había estremecido lo suficiente porque sabía lo fuerte que era Vegeta y aun así lo vio caer. Pero al ver a su tío seguir su ejemplo y luego a su padre recibir una andanada de golpes... fue demasiado y enloqueció. El niño volvió el rostro para ver que Gokú lo estaba mirando en estado de shock. Abajo, en el suelo, Píccolo mostraba la misma expresión.</p><p>—Noqueado por un niño, quien lo iba a decir —suspiró el capitán Ginyu irritado mientras Rikkuum se sentaba con dificultad—. Estás cerca de ser reemplazado de las Fuerzas Especiales.</p><p>—Lo siento, capitán —dijo Rikkuum—. Me haré cargo de todo.</p><p>—Sabes qué, te echaré una mano —anunció Ginyu ganándose las miradas de sorpresa de los guerreros. El capitán sonrió burlonamente—, la verdad es que se estaba haciendo bastante aburrido seguir al margen.</p><p>—Gohan, vete de aquí —susurró Gokú y jaló al niño para ponerlo detrás de él.</p><p>Abajo, Ginyu y Rikkuum hacían un extraño baile moviendo los pies a toda velocidad mientras alternaban poses en preparación para luchar juntos. Ante la escena, las antenas de Píccolo se crisparon y tanto Gokú y como Gohan los miraron confundidos. El namekuseiyín desapareció de vista y reapareció no muy lejos de Gokú.</p><p>—¿Tú también estas aburrido de mantenerte al margen? —bromeó Gokú.</p><p>—Hmm —gruñó Píccolo y sonrió un poco—. No me importa si Vegeta muere y nunca me ha importado mucho Raditz, para ser honesto. Y sinceramente, Gokú, a una parte de mí no le importaría verte morder el polvo.</p><p>—¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿por qué sigues en este lugar? —lo desafió Gokú sonriendo también.</p><p>—Porque sería bastante penoso haber invertido tanto tiempo en entrenar a Gohan, solo para que el niño muera en su primer combate —respondió Píccolo tranquilamente antes de mirar al pequeño—. Así que será mejor que salgas de aquí, niño. No es necesario que te mezcles más en esto... ¿qué están haciendo?<em> —</em>preguntó desconcertado mientras miraba a Ginyu y a Rikkuum que todavía seguían bailando.</p><p>—No lo sé —admitió Gokú—, pero Gohan, debes…</p><p>Fue cortado violentamente cuando el capitán Ginyu se lanzó al aire sin previo aviso. De un codazo en el cuello, envió al saiyayín a estrellarse contra el suelo donde se unió al grupo de inconscientes que formaban Vegeta y Raditz.</p><p>Sin dudarlo, Rikkuum abrió la boca y de allí salió una potente ráfaga de energía dirigida al pequeño mestizo saiyayín que quedó expuesto sin su padre allí para protegerlo. Gohan se congeló de miedo al ver y sentir la enorme y poderosa energía que venía hacia él.</p><p>Sin embargo, justo en la última fracción de segundo, el niño fue empujado bruscamente.</p><p>Gohan solo pudo ver con horror cómo su salvador y mentor, Píccolo, se enfrentaba de lleno al impacto del rayo de energía. El grito de agonía de Píccolo resonó en los oídos de Gohan, un sonido que perseguiría sus sueños en los años venideros. Incluso cuando no quedaba nada del namekuseiyín, Gohan solo podía seguir mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Píccolo, el mismo Píccolo que había rechazado sus intentos de amabilidad, que solo lo miró con desdén cuando le preguntó si podían ser amigos, acababa de morir para protegerlo.</p><p>—Maldición. Estaba apuntando al niño y el namekuseiyín se interpuso en el camino —se rio Rikkuum.</p><p>—¡Un noble sacrificio, en efecto! —señaló el capitán Ginyu mirando al niño que era el último guerrero que quedaba para defender a los terrícolas—. Es una pena que sea en vano, porque todos aquí morirán.</p><p>Gohan se dio la vuelta lentamente, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de rabia y su ki se disparó al ver a Rikkuum. El niño no podía controlarse, estaba a punto de salir volando para luchar hasta la muerte si era necesario, cuando Trunks repentinamente apareció detrás de él. El saiyayín mestizo de mayor edad agarró con rapidez a Gohan por la cintura, lo jaló hacia su pecho y lo mantuvo allí para que no pudiera luchar.</p><p>—Cálmate, niño —le ordenó Trunks a un Gohan que luchaba desesperadamente por liberarse. Sin embargo, el agarre de Trunks era inquebrantable y Gohan no pudo romperlo, así que gritó de frustración. Trunks se sorprendió por la cantidad de fuerza que tuvo que usar para contener al niño y le susurró con suavidad—. Lamento no haber llegado lo suficientemente rápido como para salvar a Píccolo, pero no dejaré que mueras también.</p><p><em>Esta vez no,</em> añadió Trunks en silencio. Gohan rompió a llorar y terminó sollozando miserablemente, ya que su ira pasaba y el dolor lo comenzó a abrumar.</p><p>—Hey, ustedes dos —gruñó Trunks de un modo peligroso y llevó su mano libre hasta su espada, pero mantuvo su agarre ajustado sobre Gohan con el otro brazo—. Mi nombre es Trunks Briefs, escuché que me estaban buscando.</p><p>El capitán Ginyu y Rikkuum se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos. Todavía en el aire, el capitán miró a Trunks y alzó el brazo para activar su rastreador. Lo dejó funcionar durante unos segundos pasados los cuales vio un nivel de poder de poco más de ochenta mil. Si Frízer no le hubiera dado una descripción física, no habría creído que este era el muchacho que habían estado buscando.</p><p>El capitán maldijo por lo bajo en su propio idioma. Él debía estar escondiendo su verdadero poder. Necesitaba un plan. Miró a Rikkuum, abrió un enlace telepático con su compañero y le dio una orden simple: distraer a Trunks para que él pudiera hundirle el nrehi. Rikkuum asintió y Ginyu volvió a mirar a Trunks.</p><p>—Voy a hacerlo realmente simple para ti, muchacho. Si vienes con nosotros, le perdonaremos la vida a ese niño y al resto de la población de tu planeta junto con tus amigos de allí abajo. Si te niegas, mataremos a todos, ¿qué eliges?</p><p>Trunks le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia. </p><p>—Me niego. Supongo que ahora es tu turno.</p><p>Todo sucedió demasiado rápido excepto para Trunks. Rikkuum se elevó en el aire a su aterradora velocidad habitual, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando Trunks cubrió los ojos de Gohan para que no pudiera ver como arrojaba su espada a modo de lanza con la otra mano. Fue muy rápido para que Rikkuum la esquivara y terminó atravesándole la garganta. Una fracción de segundo después, Trunks atrapó, a solo unos centímetros de su cuello, la aguja que Ginyu le lanzó.</p><p>El alienígena se quedó boquiabierto cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Rikkuum golpeó el suelo. Trunks lentamente giró la cabeza, fijó su intensa mirada en el capitán y dejó caer la aguja al suelo. Se inclinó y le susurró a Gohan:</p><p>—No mires abajo.</p><p>Gohan asintió. Trunks lo liberó de su agarre y lo puso protectoramente detrás de él al igual que Gokú lo había hecho hace unos momentos.</p><p>—Parece que vamos uno contra cero a mi favor. ¿Tienes algún otro truco bajo la manga o estás listo para acabar con este juego? —le preguntó Trunks sarcásticamente.</p><p>Como último recurso, Ginyu estaba a punto de intentar su técnica de cambio de cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Trunks apareció a sus espaldas, alzó la mano y disparó una poderosa ráfaga de ki que lo atravesó de la misma manera que sucedió cuando Krilin fue asesinado. Ginyu murió antes de tocar el suelo. Finalmente, la amenaza había terminado.</p><p>El adolescente dejó caer la mano y recorrió con la mirada los restos de la Capital del Oeste, sentía una horrible sensación de <em>déjà vu</em>. Se había aventurado dentro de esta ciudad en su línea de tiempo y se veía casi igual. Algo en su corazón le dolió ante el pensamiento, pero hizo a un lado el sentimiento y buscó con la mirada a Raditz, a Gokú y a Vegeta, que fueron vencidos y quedaron tirados en el suelo. Podía sentir sus ki débiles aún presentes. Ellos vivirían.</p><p>Con un profundo suspiro que lo dejó sintiéndose agotado, caminó hacia Ginyu. Con poca delicadeza, pateó al cadáver en las costillas, lo que obligó al alienígena más grande a rodar sobre su espalda. Trunks se agachó, le quitó el rastreador y lo estudió cuidadosamente. El enlace de transmisión estaba encendido. Alguien había estado escuchando todo el tiempo, alguien todavía lo seguía haciendo.</p><p>El adolescente sacudió el polvo del rastreador para ponérselo mientras caminaba hacia Rikkuum. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, le quitó la espada y la volvió a poner en su funda, ensangrentada y todo. Luego llevó hacia adelante las manos, reunió una cantidad impresionante de energía y disparó dos ráfagas que desintegraron los restos de los dos guerreros de élite. Con una última ráfaga, le disparó a Guldo dándole el mismo tratamiento.</p><p>Bajó las manos y evaluó con calma:</p><p>—Entonces, ¿estos son los tipos que envidian por mí? Estoy decepcionado, Frízer.</p><p>Se oyó una risa siniestra en el rastreador y una voz muy familiar respondió:</p><p>No lo estés. Solo quería encontrarte, querido muchacho, ya que  insistes  en huir en lugar de enfrentarte a mí.</p><p>—Estoy aquí en la Tierra y no estoy huyendo, así que si me quieres, ven a buscarme —lo desafió Trunks.</p><p>—Claro, mi precioso mono mestizo, tus deseos son órdenes. Te veré pronto.</p><p>Con eso dicho, terminó la transmisión.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tiempo para respirar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo dieciocho</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tiempo para respirar</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No era frecuente que una mujer descubriera que estaba destinada a tener un hijo con un asesino sádico y trastornado. Incluso para una heredera brillante y genial, eso era mucho para manejar.</p><p>Mil pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de Bulma mientras caminaba de un lado al otro fuera de su casa dañada. La mano le tembló cuando llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios para aspirar otra bocanada de humo. Después de que Trunks se fue, ella hizo acopio de todo su coraje para ir a ver a Yamcha con la esperanza de que él todavía siguiera vivo, pero no era así y su maquillaje se arruinó por la crisis nerviosa que siguió. Finalmente, luego de que recobró la compostura, llamó a las personas necesarias a fin de que se llevaran su cuerpo. Fue más fácil cuando recordó que tenían las esferas del dragón para desear que él y a todos los demás vuelvan.</p><p>Pero, por un cruel giro en su futuro, el asesino de su amado era el hombre con el que estaba destinada a tener un hijo. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios había hecho para merecer algo semejante.</p><p><em>Vegeta, </em>incluso pensar en su nombre hacia que la bella joven se estremeciera de asco y de odio. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera tener algún contacto íntimo con él? Era un bastardo psicótico y tenía toda la evidencia necesaria para respaldar eso. No sabía cómo se suponía que se desarrollarían las cosas entre ellos y, aun así, un hecho era seguro: en esta línea de tiempo, no permitiría que el desgraciado se acercara e ella, mucho menos que la tocara.</p><p>Pero entonces, ¿qué pasaría con Trunks?</p><p>Como si fuera una señal, el adolescente apareció en el horizonte. Estaba volando de regreso y no venía solo. Bulma entrecerró los ojos para asegurarse de que fueran ellos y luego suspiró aliviada. Si volvían, eso significaba que la amenaza había terminado o eso esperaba. La joven dejó caer su cigarrillo sobre el pavimento que conducía a su casa y lo apagó con su zapatilla cuando el grupo de sobrevivientes descendió frente a ella.</p><p>Trunks aterrizó en la hierba con su padre inconsciente colgado sobre su hombro. El adolescente miró preocupado a su madre mientras Raditz aterrizaba a su lado. El saiyayín mayor todavía parecía aturdido, pero fue el más fácil de despertar de los tres guerreros, porque había sufrido la menor cantidad de heridas. Tenía cargado a un Gokú fuera de combate sobre su hombro. Finalmente, Gohan aterrizó detrás de todos ellos. El niño lucía alterado, como si estuviera a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. Dio un paso adelante y se aferró a la pierna de su tío como si no fuera capaz de mantenerse parado por sí solo.</p><p>—Bulma —dijo Trunks atrayendo su atención hacia él—. ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Estaba a punto de decirle que no, que no lo estaba. Había esperado estresada a que alguien regresara, le dolía la cabeza y la espalda por sus encuentros con Vegeta y con las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, se sentía muy preocupada por Krilin y todavía seguía molesta por lo que le pasó a Yamcha. Pero tras una buena mirada al grupo de saiyayíns y saiyayíns mestizos maltratados, se dio cuenta de que, sinceramente hablando, ella se hallaba en mejor estado.</p><p>—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Krilin?</p><p>Trunks y Raditz intercambiaron una mirada antes de que el adolescente volviera a mirar a su madre y admitiera:</p><p>—No lo sé. Uno de nosotros tendrá que ir a buscarlo. Escucha, ¿puedes ayudarnos con mi padre y con Gokú? Raditz y yo iremos a buscar a Krilin mientras los revisan.</p><p>Trunks miró hacia el ala médica donde estuvo más temprano ese día. La Corporación Cápsula era el mejor lugar para recuperarse y reorganizarse, que era exactamente lo que él quería. Desde que había hecho atravesar la pared a Vegeta ese mismo día, las cosas se sucedieron demasiado rápido y ahora necesitaba tiempo para respirar.</p><p>—¿De verdad me estás pidiendo que deje que ese maldito vuelva a mi propiedad?</p><p>La expresión en el rostro de Trunks cambió a una de pesar. Volvió a mirar a Bulma y casi se sorprendió por la cantidad de odio en sus ojos. Era la misma mirada que tenía en su línea de tiempo cada vez que surgía el tema de los androides. Le dolió cuando se dio cuenta de que para su madre, Vegeta se había convertido en el equivalente de ellos en esta línea de tiempo.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿al menos Raditz puede llevar a Gokú adentro para que lo ayuden? —preguntó mirándola irritado.</p><p>La ira de Bulma desapareció al ver el agotamiento en los ojos de Trunks y suspiró.</p><p>—Esta bien, llévenlos adentro. No hay mucha gente en la Corporación porque casi todos se fueron cuando la ciudad fue atacada, pero sé que algunos todavía están allí. Ellos sabrán qué hacer.</p><p>Trunks le brindó una cansada sonrisa de gratitud. Él y Raditz le dieron la espalda para llevar a los dos saiyayíns heridos al ala médica cuando Bulma gritó:</p><p>—¡Trunks!</p><p>El adolescente giró y levantó una ceja. </p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo antes de que lo lleves?</p><p>Trunks se volvió hacia Raditz y con una mirada dura y un movimiento de barbilla hacia el ala médica, dos gestos hechos de un modo muy parecido a como solía hacerlos Vegeta, le ordenó en silencio que llevara a Gokú adentro. Raditz asintió; Trunks se había ganado su respeto al demostrar su valía en la batalla. Además, era el hijo de Vegeta y con el príncipe todavía fuera de combate, respondía a él ahora. El saiyayín mayor miró al pequeño que se aferraba a su pierna.</p><p>—Vamos, niño, entremos. Llamarás a tu madre antes de que sufra un ataque al corazón —dijo Raditz reacomodando a Gokú lo mejor que pudo. Gohan asintió en silencio y siguió a su tío.</p><p>Cuando estuvieron solos, Trunks se volvió hacia su madre. Bulma se enderezó de inmediato; ella había tratado de echarle un vistazo al príncipe inconsciente mientras su hijo estuvo de espaldas. Sí, ya lo había visto de cerca, pero eso fue antes de que supiera qué tipo de papel desempeñaría en su vida. Mentalmente se dio de cabezazos contra la pared por preocuparse y miró a su hijo.</p><p>—Trunks... no sé si confiar en Vegeta…</p><p>—Sé que no confías en él y no te culpo después de todo lo que te hizo, pero te prometo que no volverá a lastimarte.</p><p>—¿Cómo puedes prometer eso? —lo desafió Bulma cruzando los brazos—. Te venció en una pelea antes, ¿no?</p><p>La mandíbula de Trunks se tensó ante el recordatorio de esa pelea. Quería estar enojado con su padre por el golpe bajo, sin embargo, estaba más enojado consigo mismo por haber caído en la trampa. Durante los meses que estuvieron en el espacio, Vegeta había dicho varias veces que hacerse el muerto era uno de los trucos más viejos a los que recurrir en un combate y él cayó redondo.</p><p>—Sí, pero solo porque me agarró con la guardia baja, pero créeme, eso nunca volverá a suceder.</p><p>—¿Y tú eres más fuerte que él?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Bulma miró a Trunks por un momento para estudiarlo cuidadosamente antes de ceder.</p><p>—Está bien... Él puede quedarse para curarlo, pero solo si estás con él.</p><p>Trunks asintió.</p><p>—Gracias. Yo me quedaré con él y Raditz ira a buscar a Krilin sin mí. Ah, y también tengo esto —dijo metiendo una mano en su chaqueta, sacó el rastreador verde de Ginyu y se lo entregó a su madre.</p><p>—Este era el rastreador de su líder. Todo el tiempo estuvo transmitiéndole en vivo a Frízer, pero ahora está desconectado. Necesito que veas si puedes conseguirme la ubicación de Frízer para calcular cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que llegue aquí. No quiero apurarte ni nada, pero está camino a la Tierra mientras hablamos, así que cuanto antes lo sepamos, mejor.</p><p>—Está bien. —respondió Bulma y tomó el rastreador de su mano—. Conozco los circuitos del rastreador de Raditz, así que veré qué puedo hacer. Con suerte le sacaré la información a este bebé pronto.</p><p>—Genial, gracias. —Trunks iba a darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo y la miró, ella ojeaba el rastreador—. Y si sirve de algo... siento mucho lo que mi padre te hizo a ti y a tus amigos.</p><p>La joven volvió a mirar a su hijo, un hijo que nunca tendría. Suspiró.</p><p>—Yo también lo siento, Trunks.</p><p>El adolescente se alejó derrotado. Ella no necesitaba decirle su hilo de pensamientos, podía leer a su madre como un libro. Le dolía pensar que no nacería, pero sus objetivos eran salvar esta línea de tiempo y luego volver a la suya, en ese orden. Si podía librar a la Tierra de la destrucción en la que creció, entonces su existencia era un pequeño precio a pagar.</p><p>Trunks apenas había acostado a Vegeta en la misma habitación en la que estuvo antes, cuando entró Raditz. El saiyayín se paró detrás del adolescente que intentaba despertar a su padre nuevamente dándole palmaditas en la cara, pero el príncipe seguía sin responder a sus esfuerzos.</p><p>—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Raditz mirando por encima del hombro del muchacho.</p><p>—Estará bien siempre y cuando reciba ayuda pronto —respondió Trunks y frunció el ceño mientras ponía los dedos debajo de la mandíbula de Vegeta para sentir su pulso. Habría estado mucho más preocupado si no lo hubiera visto sufrir tanto a manos de los tsufurus y de Frízer. Si todo eso no lo mató antes de que él pudiera ayudarlo, entonces esto tampoco lo haría.</p><p>—Me encargaré de que alguien venga a revisarlo.</p><p>—Está bien —suspiró Trunks—. ¿Cómo está Gokú?</p><p>—Sigue inconsciente. Considerando que tiene una pierna y otros huesos rotos, no está mal. Lo están revisando ahora. Es algo bueno que el tonto esté inconsciente o tendría un ataque de nervios por las agujas —resopló Raditz y puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo. Recordaba la última vez que Gokú requirió atención médica. Nunca pensó que podría estar más avergonzado de su hermano menor hasta ese día—. También llamé a su mujer para que viniera a verlo a él y a Gohan.</p><p>—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?</p><p>Raditz frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, no estaba muy contento por la facilidad con la que cayó en la batalla. Su voz sonó impaciente cuando respondió:</p><p>—Estoy de pie, ¿no?</p><p>—Bien, entonces ve a buscar a Krilin mientras yo me quedo aquí.</p><p>—Krilin está muerto, muchacho —le dijo Raditz sin rodeos—. Lo sabes y lo sé. No sé por qué tengo que...</p><p>—Raditz, solo… —replicó Trunks con exasperación mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Estaba luchando por mantener la paciencia, pero perdió el control—, solo búscalo, ¿sí? Puede que este herido o inconsciente o algo por el estilo. No hará daño intentarlo, así que hazlo. Y mientras estás en ello, ve si puedes conseguir algunas semillas del ermitaño para mi padre y Gokú.</p><p>—Bueno, iré a buscar a Krilin, pero no hay más semillas del ermitaño. El maestro Karín me dio la última que tenía hoy, es la que le di a Vegeta.</p><p><em>Por supuesto que no hay más semillas del ermitaño,</em> pensó Trunks con amargura, <em>eso significaría que algo estaría yendo bien para variar.</em></p><p>—Entonces vete —le ordenó Trunks usando un tono seco mientras miraba a su padre.</p><p>Raditz frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación gruñendo por lo bajo ... <em>realmente están emparentados...</em></p><p>Lo que escuchó sorprendió tanto a Trunks que miró por encima de su hombro. ¿Qué se suponía que significa eso? Antes de que pudiera entenderlo, un médico y una enfermera entraron. Trunks dio un paso atrás y luego trató de no estorbar a los que atendían a su padre.</p><p>Finalmente se obligó a darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación, las palabras de Raditz resonaban en sus oídos. Había estado con Vegeta por meses en el espacio y hasta ahora, no pensó mucho en cómo lo estaba cambiando. Lo amaba y respetaba, sí, pero NO quería ser como él. Se frotó la nuca mientras reflexionaba al respecto y no le gustó lo que vio.</p><p>Iba a salir a tomar aire fresco para despejar su mente, cuando notó a Gohan. El niño estaba sentado en una silla fuera de la habitación de Gokú con las rodillas dobladas hacia su pecho y la barbilla apoyada sobre ellas. Trunks esbozó una sonrisa agridulce. Era genial volver a ver a Gohan, incluso si el niño no tenía idea de quién era él.</p><p>—Hola pequeño, ¿cómo estás?</p><p>Gohan levantó la vista sorprendido cuando el saiyayín mestizo de mayor edad se sentó en la silla ubicada a su lado. El niño lo miró con cautela, al principio pensó que Trunks era el enemigo. Rayos, incluso cortó su colita sin dudarlo. Pero luego lo había protegido de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, así que ahora no estaba muy seguro de qué pensar. Sin embargo, se relajó un poco al ver la sonrisa genuina que Trunks le dio.</p><p>—Estoy bien. Están ayudando a mi papá —respondió Gohan y nuevamente descansó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.</p><p>—También están ayudando a mi padre, así que los dos estarán bien. Son bastante fuertes. —Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos antes de que Trunks agregara—. Por cierto, lamento lo de tu cola. Solo estaba protegiendo a mi padre, no me guardas rencor ¿verdad?</p><p>Gohan negó con la cabeza manteniendo la vista al frente. Después de ver a Gokú ser pulverizado por Rikkuum, definitivamente entendía lo que debió haber sido para Trunks. Habría hecho lo mismo si la situación hubiera sido al revés.</p><p>—Ninguno. A mi mamá nunca le gustó mi cola de todos modos.</p><p>Trunks sonrió. </p><p>—Me lo imagino.</p><p>—Lamento haber ayudado a lastimar a su padre, señor Trunks. Es que él era tan… aterrador —admitió Gohan con desconfianza, como si temiera la reacción del adolescente ante sus palabras.</p><p>Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Trunks se rio a carcajadas. El niño no tenía idea de que su futura contraparte le había dicho exactamente lo mismo en su línea de tiempo alternativa: que Vegeta lo asustó muchísimo cuando se conocieron.</p><p>—Mi padre puede dar miedo, eso es seguro, pero es un buen tipo si miras su interior. Y solo llámame Trunks, todavía no soy tan viejo como para que me llamen “señor”.</p><p>—Bueno, está bien, Trunks. —Gohan miró hacia otro lado y la sonrisa de Trunks desapareció poco a poco.</p><p>—Estás pensando en Píccolo, ¿verdad? —preguntó leyendo al niño de manera perfecta.</p><p>Gohan bajó la mirada al suelo y soltó un profundo suspiro que llevaba el dolor de un anciano que miraba su vida con pesar. Podía sentir las lágrimas en el fondo de sus ojos. Aun cuando las contenía fácilmente, no confiaba en su voz para responder, por lo que permaneció en silencio.</p><p>—Sabes, Gohan, yo también tuve un mentor. Lo mataron una noche en una pelea y no pude evitar que sucediera porque me dejó inconsciente antes —admitió Trunks en voz baja. El aliento de Gohan quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras lo miraba—. Sé cómo te sientes, pequeño, sé exactamente cómo te sientes.</p><p>—No es justo. —Se ahogó Gohan. Trunks puso su mano en la nuca del niño y le dio un apretón reconfortante.</p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p>Ambos mestizos saiyayíns permanecieron en silencio dándose consuelo el uno al otro. Pasado un rato, los pensamientos de Trunks comenzaron a alejarse y dirigirse hacia la inevitable confrontación con Frízer, cuando de pronto Gohan se puso de pie.</p><p>—Son mi mamá y mi abuelo —exclamó el niño que sonrió y corrió hacia una ventana para mirar afuera. En efecto, vio a Milk y a Ox Satán deteniéndose al frente de la Corporación Cápsula. Gohan los saludó con la mano mientras Trunks se levantaba.</p><p>—Eso es genial, pequeño —dijo Trunks distraídamente, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados con destinos y líneas del tiempo estropeadas. Se iba a dar la vuelta para ir a ver cómo seguía su padre cuando Gohan lo llamó.</p><p>—Oye, Trunks.</p><p>—¿Sí? —preguntó el adolescente volviendo el rostro a medio camino.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo Gohan y le dio una sonrisa de aprecio.</p><p>Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa en respuesta.</p><p>—De nada.</p>
<hr/><p>Una vez que fue suturada y tomó sus medicamentos, Bulma se puso a trabajar. Un par de horas después, ella seguía revisando el rastreador de Ginyu en uno de los laboratorios intactos. Este era mucho más avanzado que el de Raditz y ella acababa de llegar a un obstáculo en su progreso. Estaba tan cerca de conseguir los datos cifrados. No ayudaba que estuviera nerviosa porque esperaba que las explosiones comenzaran de nuevo o que tuviera el noticiero de fondo informando sobre todo el daño que causaron las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu.</p><p>Minutos después, entró en la cocina para buscar el rastreador de Raditz. Sería un buen punto de partida para entender el de Ginyu. Lo encontró justo donde lo dejó, en la mesa donde había estado trabajando acompañada de Yamcha. Lo agarró mientras bostezaba e iba a salir cuando vio algo en el piso. Parpadeó por la sorpresa antes de agacharse.</p><p>Había tres semillas del ermitaño, eso la confundió por un momento hasta que recordó que Yamcha estuvo sentado allí temprano ese día recostado en su asiento. Debieron haberse caído de su bolsillo, esa era la única explicación. Mirando hacia el cielo, pronunció un silencioso gracias a su amante caído y se dirigió al ala médica. No estaba segura de darle una semilla a Vegeta, pero tener curado y nuevamente de pie a Gokú la haría sentir mil veces mejor con su decisión de albergar por un tiempo al saiyayín peligroso.</p><p>Bulma no tardó mucho en encontrar a Gokú. Pudo escucharlo gritar tan pronto como abrió la puerta de la habitación que le asignaron.</p><p>—¡Ay, no! ¡Aleja eso de mí!</p><p>—¡Gokú! —Se escuchó el grito de Milk—. Te tienen que aplicar los fluidos para que sanes más rápido, ¡así que deja que el médico haga su trabajo!</p><p>Hubo un gemido de rendición seguido de un momento de silencio. Luego, más gritos:</p><p>—No, no puedo hacerlo, ¡ALÉJALO!</p><p>—Hola chicos. —Bulma los saludó alegremente mientras entraba en la habitación.</p><p>Gokú parecía tan pálido como sus sábanas. Su pierna y su brazo derechos estaban enyesados y había una gran cantidad de vendajes y contusiones en su cuerpo. Le dio a su antigua amiga una mirada que decía <em>por favor sálvame,</em> mientras un médico que se hallaba a su lado trataba de colocarle la vía intravenosa que el saiyayín se había arrancado hace unos momentos cuando volvió en sí. Milk se paraba al otro lado de la cama y, a un costado, Ox Satán se encontraba sentado con Gohan en su regazo. Ambos estaban sonrojados de vergüenza.</p><p>—Bulma, ¡por favor, dile a este hombre que deje de comportarse como un niño! —gritó Milk señalando a su marido. Se giró para mirar a Gokú que se estremeció al ver su mirada—. ¡Quiero que regrese mi esposo ahora mismo!</p><p>—Ay, vamos, Milk. —Se quejó Gokú mientras vigilaba la aguja por el rabillo del ojo—. Soy un saiyayín y Raditz dijo que sanamos mucho más rápido que los humanos. ¡No necesito esa cosa!</p><p>—¡Tu hermano también dijo que hay un extraterrestre psicópata que viene a la Tierra! ¡Sé que quieres pelear con él, pero primero debes SANAR!</p><p>—En realidad, ahí es donde puedo ayudar —los interrumpió Bulma. Ella levantó una semilla del ermitaño y los ojos de Gokú se iluminaron de inmediato. Bulma sonrió, se la arrojó y él la atrapó con su mano buena—. Ahora puedes volver a tu entrenamiento con los Dioses o lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo últimamente.</p><p>Gokú masticó la semilla del ermitaño y la tragó con entusiasmo. Diez segundos después, se estaba arrancando los yesos y las vendas. Se puso de pie, alzó un brazo y apretó el puño con fuerza. Sonrió abiertamente.</p><p>—Gracias, Bulma, eso es justo lo que necesitaba. ¡Wow, me siento fantástico! ¡Vaya, Raditz no bromeó al decir que nos fortalecíamos luego de cada pelea!</p><p>Se rio ni bien Milk lo abrazó justo cuando Gohan se abalanzó sobre él. </p><p>—Debes entrenar más duro para no que no te lastimen tanto —suspiró Milk.</p><p>Bulma sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba a la familia reunida. Se escapó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, su buen humor iba desapareciendo con cada paso que daba.</p><p>Sin previo aviso y de la manera más extraña, tenía una familia propia. Consistía en un hijo que casi era un hombre y el padre de ese hijo era el hombre que casi la mata el día de hoy. Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, estaba considerando seriamente en no darle a Vegeta una de las semillas del ermitaño. ¿Y si se volvía más fuerte que Trunks? Entonces lo más probable era que los mataría a todos y ella tendría que ayudarlo a reunir las esferas del dragón. La idea la hizo estremecerse.</p><p>Bulma abrió poco a poco la puerta de la habitación del príncipe para asomarse. Vegeta estaba acostado de lado con los ojos cerrados. Tenía las costillas y el pecho fuertemente vendados y otro vendaje envolvía su cabeza. Trunks se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama con los antebrazos apoyados en el borde del colchón mientras contemplaba a su padre. Miró un instante hacia la puerta cuando Bulma asomó la cabeza. El adolescente llevó un dedo índice hacia sus labios para decirle silenciosamente que permaneciera callada antes de volver su atención a Vegeta.</p><p>—Sí, lo hice —susurró Trunks.</p><p>Hubo silencio por un momento antes de que Trunks añadiera:</p><p>—Bueno, uno ya estaba muerto cuando llegué y acabé con los dos con los que ustedes peleaban, al otro lo maté yo.</p><p>Nuevamente silencio y luego:</p><p>—Era azul.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño mientras pensaba y después dijo:</p><p>—No, no vi a uno rojo, pero no puedo sentir que quede alguien, así que debieron atraparlo, ya que dijiste que no pueden reprimir su ki.</p><p>Una intrigada Bulma terminó por entrar en la habitación. No importaba cómo mirara la escena frente a ella, parecía que Trunks estaba hablando solo. Aunque daba la impresión de que Vegeta seguía fuera de combate, su hijo sostenía una conversación real con él. Había escuchado a Raditz mencionar la telepatía varias veces, pero nunca la vio en acción. La joven se recostó contra la pared, cruzó los brazos y los miró asombrada mientras Trunks se inclinaba sobre el príncipe.</p><p>El adolescente se sorprendió antes de que una leve sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. </p><p>—Sí, estoy bien —respondió en voz baja—. Está fuera de mi sistema.</p><p>Silencio y luego:</p><p>—Sí, estoy seguro.</p><p>Nuevamente silencio y después un fuerte suspiro de Trunks cuando dejó de sonreír, porque la preocupación se apoderó de sus rasgos. El adolescente extendió la mano a fin de colocarla en el pecho de Vegeta como para mantenerlo acostado.</p><p>—Padre, Nappa murió hace tiempo. ¿Recuerdas? Lo mataste.</p><p>Un notable ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro de Vegeta mientras Bulma los miraba incrédula. No sabía qué la sorprendía más: que Vegeta parecía ser una especie de asesino en serie o que Trunks ya lo supiera y no parecía importarle. Por otra parte, Trunks no se veía mayor de veinte años. Era joven e impresionable y claramente Vegeta estaba siendo una espantosa influencia. Él corrompía a "su" hijo y no iba a tolerarlo.</p><p>—¿Trunks? —lo llamó para que hablaran en privado.</p><p>Antes de que el adolescente pudiera siquiera mirarla, Vegeta se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su voz, rodó sobre su espalda y levantó una palma brillante en su dirección. Trunks inmediatamente agarró la mano de su padre y la obligó a retroceder justo antes de que matara a su madre.</p><p>—Oye, tranquilo, tómalo con calma. Nadie aquí va a lastimarte, te lo prometo —le aseguró Trunks. Vegeta, haciendo un esfuerzo, entrecerró los ojos para ver a su hijo y asintió en señal de acuerdo. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás luchando contra un mareo por el repentino movimiento que hizo y cerró los ojos otra vez.</p><p>Bulma tenía una mano sobre su corazón mientras exhalaba poco a poco. Vegeta la iba a matar antes de que terminara el día, de una forma u otra. Cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento, susurró:</p><p>—Trunks, necesito hablar contigo.</p><p>Trunks asintió, se paró y salió con Bulma siguiendo sus pasos. El adolescente se volvió hacia ella y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.</p><p>—¿Averiguaste algo sobre Frízer?</p><p>—No, todavía no, pero estoy cerca, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para descifrar el encriptado.</p><p>—Está bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?</p><p>—Encontré esto en la cocina, Yamcha debió haberlos tenido. Ya le di una a Gokú —dijo Bulma mientras le mostraba a su hijo dos semillas del ermitaño. El rostro de Trunks se iluminó cuando las vio y sonrió. Extendió la mano para agarrarlas de inmediato, pero Bulma las retiró. Ante eso, el adolescente la miró sorprendido y su madre suspiró—. Trunks... voy a confiar en ti sobre esto. Espero que realmente sepas lo que estás haciendo.</p><p>—¿Con Frízer?</p><p>—Bueno, sí, con él también, pero me refiero a Vegeta.</p><p>—Ah, está un poco desorientado en este momento, eso es todo —le explicó Trunks y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente—. No sabía quién eras, solo estaba actuando por instinto. No le guardes rencor.</p><p>—¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que hace? —Bulma llevó una mano a su cintura con impaciencia—. ¡Quiero que sepas que casi me mata y que mató a Tien, a Chaoz y a Yamcha justo frente a mis ojos!</p><p>—Sé lo que ha hecho, pero ha hecho cosas peores, créeme.</p><p>—¿Y eso no te molesta? —le preguntó ella exasperada.</p><p>Trunks suspiró y miró por la pequeña ventana a su padre. Vegeta ya se había quedado dormido otra vez, podía sentirlo en su ki. Se volvió hacia Bulma para responderle en voz baja.</p><p>—No dije que no me molestara, pero hay mucho más en él que eso. Demonios, tú eras quien solía decirme que había más en él de lo que se veía a simple vista. Además, al final, no importa cuán desgraciado pueda ser, sigue siendo mi padre. Así que, ¿me darás una semilla del ermitaño para que ya no sufra más?, ¿por favor?</p><p>Bulma dudó solo por un momento antes de finalmente poner las semillas en su mano. No confiaba en Vegeta ni un poco, pero confiaba en Trunks.</p><p>—Solo ten cuidado con él, ¿de acuerdo? —El adolescente no pudo evitar sonreír ante su tono maternal.</p><p>—No te preocupes. Ha tenido la oportunidad de matarme varias veces, pero no lo ha hecho —le aseguró Trunks. La joven lo miró inexpresiva. Si ese era su intento por aliviar sus preocupaciones, había fallado. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera responder, agregó—. Y si no te importa, mantengamos esto entre tú y yo. Cuanto menos sepan los demás sobre mí, mejor.</p><p>Bulma asintió con la cabeza y luego Trunks regresó a la habitación de Vegeta. Segundos después, el príncipe estaba sentado arrancándose los vendajes con Trunks parado a su lado. Bulma no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y espió por el cristal de la pequeña ventana.</p><p>—¿Todavía no llega al planeta? —preguntó Vegeta terminando de arrancarse las vendas del pecho. Frunció el ceño cuando vio el extraño short que ahora llevaba puesto, tiró de ellos con curiosidad y desprecio.</p><p>—No, pero definitivamente está en camino.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes?</p><p>—Hablé con él.</p><p>Vegeta alzó la mirada. </p><p>—¿Cuando? —preguntó.</p><p>—Después de que maté a Ginyu. Estaba escuchando a escondidas a través del rastreador…</p><p>—¿Los otros todavía están vivos? —lo interrumpió el príncipe con un tono de voz enojado mientras se ponía de pie.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Quienes?</p><p>—Kakaroto y su mocoso, ¿los dejaste vivos?</p><p>—Ah, bueno, sí, por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Están de nuestro lado.</p><p>Vegeta soltó un gruñido de disgusto y miró fríamente a su hijo. </p><p>—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, me parece que todavía no has aprendido una puta cosa, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Padre —suspiró Trunks ni bien Vegeta se alejó de él para revisar la habitación en busca de su uniforme y su armadura. Cuando lo encontró todo en un rincón, fue a buscarlo. Su uniforme estaba ensangrentado y rasgado en algunas partes, y su armadura había agotado su tiempo de vida. No le importaba, se las pondría aun así. Trunks continuó—. No son una amenaza, te lo aseguro, no hay razón para matarlos.</p><p>—«No son una amenaza»<em> —</em>repitió burlonamente Vegeta mientras levantaba su armadura—. Sí, Trunks, nosotros solo caímos en picada sobre su planeta y matamos a la mitad de sus amigos. No es posible que quieran venganza y no estamos en riesgo de ser atacados tan pronto como les demos la espalda, qué idea más absurda<em>.</em> —Se burló el príncipe de un modo desagradable y se puso la armadura.</p><p>Trunks apretó los dientes. </p><p>—Nadie va a atacar a nadie —repitió lo que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en su mantra—. No voy a dejar que suceda. Ellos no van a hacernos daño y tú tampoco los dañarás.</p><p>—Hmm, bueno, si te niegas a encargarte de ellos, tendré que hacerlo yo.</p><p>—Y cómo demonios lo harás —gruñó Trunks.</p><p>El silencio cayó entre ellos después de esas palabras. Vegeta se puso el segundo guante con tanta fuerza que las yemas de sus dedos casi rasgaron la tela. Lo soltó y apretó el puño hasta que sintió dolor mientras mantenía los ojos en su mano.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir por ese camino conmigo otra vez, muchacho? —le preguntó Vegeta con una voz mortal, sin dejar de darle la espalda a su hijo—. Recuerdo que no terminó muy bien para ti la última vez.</p><p>—Sí, y recuerdo que dijiste que me matarías si tuvieras la oportunidad. ¿Y adivina qué? Tuviste tu oportunidad y no lo hiciste.</p><p>Vegeta cerró los ojos e irritado, se tronó el cuello. ¿Qué podría decir en respuesta? El muchacho tenía razón. El príncipe cambió de tema luego de darse la vuelta para ver a su hijo.</p><p>—Mira, han cumplido su propósito contra las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Ahora tienen que morir para que nos concentremos en Frízer. El único problema aquí es el mismo que siempre tenemos... tu debilidad sentimental.</p><p>Trunks entrecerró los ojos cuando Vegeta caminó hacia él. La mirada del príncipe era intensa, pero su hijo no desvió la suya.</p><p>—¿Pensaste que usé tus emociones contra ti en nuestra pelea, muchacho? —Se burló Vegeta—. Estás enfrentando a Frízer, él detectará tu debilidad y la usará en tu contra tan rápido que no sabrás lo que pasó. Ahora NO es el momento para debilidades o nos matará a los dos. No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer más errores debido a tu estupidez, tu intuición despistada y tus sentimientos<em>,</em> ¿entiendes lo que te digo?</p><p>Trunks volvió el rostro hacia otro lado y Vegeta le agarró la cara con brusquedad para obligarlo a que lo volviera a ver mientras gruñía:</p><p>—Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, muchacho. ¿Entiendes o no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?</p><p>El adolescente enrojeció de vergüenza. Ni siquiera había pensado en una buena respuesta cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente.</p><p>—¡HEY, IDIOTA! ¡No le hables así!</p><p>Padre e hijo volvieron sus rostros sorprendidos justo en el momento en que Bulma entró enojada, su paciencia al fin se terminó. Había visto suficiente y no iba a dejar que Vegeta tratara a SU hijo de esa manera. De improviso, no le importó si ella alguna vez tendría a Trunks en esta línea de tiempo. En otra vida y lugar, lo dio a luz, le puso un nombre y lo amó. Eso era suficiente para que lo reclamara y lo defendiera, incluso si eso significaba enfrentarse al volátil príncipe saiyayín.</p><p>—Bulma, está bien… —Trunks comenzó a decir torpemente.</p><p>—No, no está bien, ¡y no te atrevas a defenderlo! —le dijo Bulma interponiéndose entre él y Vegeta. El príncipe solo pudo parpadear en estado de shock cuando la audaz mujer lo miró directo a la cara— ¡Trunks es tu HIJO, imbécil! ¡Él de verdad se preocupa por ti, probablemente sea el único ser vivo que lo haga! ¿Y lo tratas así? ¿Tratas de manipularlo para que haga lo que tú quieres? ¿Por qué, porque eres demasiado débil para encargarte de Frízer tú mismo?</p><p><em>Mierda,</em> pensó Trunks al sentir que el ki de Vegeta casi crujía en el aire como electricidad mientras se disparaba. Era la única señal de la furia del príncipe que miraba tranquilamente a la mujer frente a él. El adolescente agarró a Bulma por la cintura desde atrás para alejarla de Vegeta.</p><p>—Vaya, así que eres “ardiente”... —Vegeta arrastró peligrosamente las palabras y bajó los ojos hacia su garganta. Observó su pulso con la mirada hambrienta de un león considerando a su presa. Todavía no la mataba porque estaba contemplando cómo castigarla de forma adecuada por su flagrante falta de respeto. ¿Debería atravesarle el pecho y arrancarle el corazón? ¿Quizás decapitarla lentamente? ¿Quemarla viva con su ki, un centímetro de piel a la vez? Lo último sonaba intrigante; sin duda ella gritaría por piedad, la cual no recibiría.</p><p>—Bulma, ¿por qué no vas a revisar el rastreador de Ginyu? Voy a usar esa información tan pronto como la obtengas para mí —dijo Trunks con una voz nerviosa al reconocer de inmediato la mirada oscura y homicida en los ojos de su padre.</p><p>—Trunks, ¿qué te sucede? ¡No puedes dejar que te pase por encima! —gritó Bulma mirando al adolescente detrás de ella—. ¡Eres más fuerte que él, patea su trasero o algo así!</p><p>—La verdad es que no fue tan malo, solo me estaba dando un consejo.</p><p>—¿Consejo? ¡Él quiere que mates a Gokú y a Gohan!</p><p>—No te preocupes por eso. Ahora vamos, ve a buscarme esa información —dijo Trunks y prácticamente empujó a Bulma mientras la conducía hacia la salida.</p><p>Vegeta apareció de improviso justo en frente de la puerta para bloquearla. Bulma retrocedió sorprendida y se recostó contra su hijo. Un miedo real se disparó por su columna vertebral al ver la furia en el rostro del príncipe y de repente se arrepintió de su impulsividad.</p><p>Trunks gruñó y sus ojos se oscurecieron en señal de advertencia. </p><p>—Padre, sal de mi camino.</p><p>—No te metas en esto, muchacho. Después de todo, me parece que a ella le urge aprender su lugar. Pero no te preocupes, mujer. —Una sonrisa de anticipación sedienta de sangre se extendió por el rostro de Vegeta mientras pasaba la lengua por uno de sus caninos expuestos—. Príncipe Vegeta, a tu servicio...</p><p>—Vete al coño, maldito bastardo —escupió Bulma. Odio no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte.</p><p>Vegeta se rio entre dientes.</p><p>—Eso puede arreglarse antes de tu muerte, si insistes.</p><p>Trunks jaló a Bulma, la puso detrás de él y luego se plantó frente a la cara de su padre.</p><p>—Es suficiente; no vas a tocarla, así que sal de mi camino antes de que tenga que hacerte a un lado —juró con la mirada clavada en la de Vegeta. Los ojos del príncipe se entrecerraron ante el evidente desafío y apretó los puños con fuerza. Padre e hijo se miraron fijamente por unos momentos tensos antes de que Vegeta rompiera el silencio primero.</p><p>—Kakaroto, que bueno que nos acompañas —dijo en un tono burlón, justo cuando el otro saiyayín apareció detrás de él.</p><p>—¿Que pasa aquí? —preguntó Gokú, Gohan se escondió detrás de él.</p><p>Milk ya se había ido con su padre y Gokú estuvo esperando a que Raditz regresara mientras al mismo tiempo vigilaba de cerca los kis de Vegeta y de Trunks. Principalmente el de Vegeta. La desconfianza que el príncipe tenía hacia él corría en una calle de doble sentido, sobre todo ahora que la amenaza de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu había pasado.</p><p>Pero después de que Milk se retiró, Gohan le contó lo que Trunks hizo por él. Al igual que su hijo, Gokú no sabía en quién confiar. Estaba inclinado a confiar en él, parecía un muchacho realmente bueno, aunque aún no se hallaba convencido del todo. Comenzó a tener sospechas ni bien sintió que el ki de Vegeta aumentaba, pero cuando el ki del adolescente también empezó a aumentar en respuesta a su propia ira, decidió venir a revisar las cosas.</p><p>—No pasa nada —respondió Trunks, su voz llamó la atención de Vegeta otra vez. Bulma desde atrás puso las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo y se asomó para echar un vistazo mientras el adolescente continuaba—. Bulma me informará sobre la ubicación de Frízer y mi padre estaba a punto de marcharse.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó furioso.</p><p>—Esa mujer no es nada para ti, muchacho, y aun así tratas de protegerla como si ella fuera... como si ella fuera...</p><p>Las palabras murieron y la ira en su rostro lentamente fue reemplazada por la confusión. Miró a su hijo a los ojos y luego desvió su mirada escrutadora hacia la mujer detrás de él. Bulma casi podía observar como las ruedas giraban en su cabeza y se agachó para que no la viera.</p><p>—¿Como si ella fuera su familiar? —Terminó de decir Gohan inocentemente.</p><p>Todos se volvieron anonadados para mirar al niño, excepto Trunks que cerró los ojos, levantó una mano y se frotó los ojos suspirando mientras lo hacía.</p><p>—¿Qué? —dijo Vegeta mirando al pequeño escondido detrás de las piernas de Gokú—. ¿Qué demonios acabas de decir, niño?</p><p>Gohan parecía confundido, era como si acabara de anunciar que dos más dos eran cuatro y nadie hubiera escuchado algo semejante. Se rascó torpemente la nuca, ¿no lo sabían ya?</p><p>—Bueno, ¿acaso no lo eres, Trunks? —preguntó Gohan viendo directamente al adolescente en la habitación—. Quiero decir, dijiste que te llamabas Trunks Briefs cuando peleaste con las Fuerzas Ginyu, ¿verdad? ¿Eso no significa que estás emparentado con Bulma?</p><p>—Gohan, cállate —le ordenó Gokú, no le gustaba cómo Vegeta miraba a su hijo.</p><p>—Ahí están todos —sonó la voz de Raditz cuando entró en la habitación ahora abarrotada—. Wow, ustedes dos se recuperaron rápido. Bueno, no pude encontrar a Krilin, pero…</p><p>—Raditz —lo interrumpió Gokú y solo entonces su hermano mayor notó la tensión en el ambiente.</p><p>Vegeta se quedó atónito, apenas registró la llegada de su subordinado. Estaba mirando a Gohan mientras finalmente juntaba todas las piezas. Ahora todo tenía sentido: Trunks se había ofrecido para acompañar a Raditz a la Tierra en primer lugar, luego había dicho que su madre era una genio en tecnología, además tenía un interés antinatural en este planeta fangoso. Ahora estaban aquí y parecía dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte por proteger a esta mujer.</p><p>El príncipe se volvió lentamente hacia Trunks para buscar la verdad en sus ojos.</p><p>—Ella es... ¿tu madre?</p><p>—¿Qué? —interrumpió Raditz preguntándose qué se había perdido—. ¿Quién es su ma… —Esas palabras fueron cortadas por el codo de Gokú que golpeó sus costillas.</p><p>Trunks dudó por un momento, pero ahora estaba hasta el cuello. No tenía sentido negar nada más. Asintió con la cabeza y respondió en voz baja:</p><p>—Sí, Bulma es mi madre.</p><p>—Pero... cómo... —Vegeta luchó por encontrar las palabras antes de gritar—. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nunca antes había visto a esta mujer en mi vida!</p><p>—Eso es porque no soy de esta época, soy del futuro —admitió finalmente el adolescente ganándose las miradas atónitas de todos los saiyayíns de sangre pura frente a él. Vegeta en particular parecía que acababa de perder la capacidad de pensar. Trunks continuó—. Mi madre construyó una máquina del tiempo y yo la usé para volver al pasado con el propósito de advertirles a todos sobre lo que sucedería en el futuro.</p><p>—¡Wow! ¿Así que eres de la Tierra? ¿Y vienes del futuro? ¡Eso es impresionante! —exclamó Gokú.</p><p>Trunks suspiró. </p><p>—Les explicaré todo...</p><p>Y lo hizo. Les contó todo lo que pudo sobre lo que debería haber sucedido en esta línea de tiempo, luego les contó sobre el verdadero motivo de su visita: advertirles acerca de la llegada de los androides. Un punto importante fue el virus del corazón que padecería Gokú en el futuro. Dijo que se suponía que todos debían morir, excepto Bulma y Gohan. Añadió que perdió el antídoto del virus en el espacio y que la máquina del tiempo había sido destruida, así que estaba atrapado en esta época por ahora.</p><p>Diez minutos después, Bulma masajeaba despacio los hombros de Trunks por detrás y observaba a Vegeta sutilmente mientras lo hacía. Raditz miraba con incomodidad a su hermano ahora que era consciente de cómo debería haber sido su primer encuentro. Gokú estaba de pie frente a la ventana contemplando inexpresivamente el jardín, trataba de aceptar el hecho de que él era el elegido: el que lograría alcanzar el estado del Legendario, el que destruía a Frízer de una vez por todas, el que salvaría miles de millones de vidas. Gohan miraba a Trunks con asombro, ahora que sabía que era el mentor del que el muchacho había estado hablando antes. Lejos de sentirse angustiado por su propia muerte en el futuro, pensaba en lo genial que era que <em>él </em>lo hubiera entrenado personalmente.</p><p>Vegeta estaba sentado al borde de la cama contemplando la pared, apretó las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos igualaron el color de estas. Se sentía tonto por no haber descubierto la verdad sobre Trunks antes, a pesar de la gran cantidad de pistas frente a él. Estaba enfurecido más allá de la razón, porque Gokú, tan solo un saiyayín de tercera clase, era el destinado a vengar a su raza y no él. Sentía vergüenza no solo de estar destinado a fracasar, sino de morir a manos de Frízer.</p><p>Y no podía precisar lo que sentía hacia Trunks no solo por ocultarle la verdad tanto tiempo, sino por decírselo a Bulma antes que a él. Al final lo categorizó como traición. Una persona más en sintonía con sus sentimientos lo habría llamado dolor.</p><p>—No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre —dijo Trunks cortando el silencio extremadamente incómodo—. Mi madre en mi línea de tiempo está sola. Tengo que volver lo más pronto posible, ella no puede defenderse contra esos androides. Podría ser capaz de volver para ayudarlos a luchar contra esos monstruos, pero necesito que Gokú se convierta en un super saiyayín. Pero ahora no lo sé —admitió el adolescente mirando a Gokú por el rabillo del ojo—. Sin ofender, pero no estoy seguro de que seas lo suficientemente fuerte, Gokú. No estoy seguro de que alguno de ustedes lo sea —agregó perdiéndose la forma en que Vegeta se enfurecía ante sus palabras—. Eso significa que tengo que vencer a Frízer yo mismo. Puedo hacerlo, pero luego, cuando lleguen los androides... no sé si podré derrotarlos.</p><p>—Bueno, lo primero es lo primero. La prioridad es Frízer. Tenemos que vencerlo, sin importar quién lo haga —suspiró Gokú y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Así que si puedes hacerlo, Trunks, entonces hazlo. Nosotros entrenaremos después para los androides y tú podrías volver a tu casa si le pedimos ese deseo a las esferas del dragón.</p><p>—Y si las esferas del dragón no funcionan, construiré otra máquina del tiempo si es necesario. Volverás a tu casa, te lo prometo —le aseguró Bulma.</p><p>—Claro, pero tenemos que ir a Namekusei por las esferas del dragón, ya que Píccolo murió —señaló Raditz.</p><p>—Sí, pero Frízer viene camino a la Tierra. Nos convendría esperar para ir allá hasta que lo derrotemos. Después podemos reparar los daños que suframos con las esferas del dragón —sugirió Gokú.</p><p>—¿Y si Frízer va a Namekusei como en la época de Trunks? —preguntó Raditz con una expresión de ansiedad.</p><p>—No lo hará, tonto —lo interrumpió un enojado Vegeta que se masajeaba las sienes—. Él solo estaba escuchando por el rastreador de Ginyu. Así que a menos que ustedes, idiotas, hayan mencionado las esferas del dragón después de que quedé inconsciente, estamos a salvo. Además, Trunks lo desafió directamente. Confía en mí, Frízer vendrá a la Tierra.</p><p>—Bueno, tal vez Raditz y mi madre puedan ir a Namekusei para conseguir las esferas del dragón mientras nosotros nos quedamos en la Tierra para esperar a Frízer —sugirió Trunks.</p><p>—Hmm, ¿por qué esa mujer idiota no hace algo útil primero y descubre dónde demonios está Frízer? —gruñó Vegeta mirando a Bulma por el rabillo del ojo—. Es decir, si ella realmente tiene la pericia de la que se jacta.</p><p>—¡Cómo te ATREVES a hablarme así en mi propia casa! —gritó Bulma y Trunks tuvo que agarrarla por la cintura para evitar que se abalanzara sobre su padre—. ¡Vete al infierno, idiota!</p><p>Vegeta se burló.</p><p>—Pero sin follarte en esta línea de tiempo, perra.</p><p>—Oye, no le hables así —gritó Gokú mientras giraba hacia el príncipe—, esa es la madre de tu hijo.</p><p>—Sí. —Se burló Vegeta, sus ojos oscuros se volvieron fríos cuando se movieron para fijarlos en su hijo—. La madre de un hijo que nunca pedí y nunca quise, ¿no somos una familia feliz?</p><p>Trunks hizo una mueca de dolor. Su padre no lo había mirado con tanto desprecio en mucho tiempo. El adolescente no pudo mantener el contacto visual por más de unos segundos, necesitó mirar hacia otro lado.</p><p>—No lo escuches, Trunks —susurró Bulma detrás de él—. No es más que un imbécil.</p><p>—Está bien, mi padre tiene razón. Necesitamos la ubicación de Frízer antes de que hagamos más planes —cedió Trunks discretamente.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará obtener esa información, Bulma? —preguntó Gokú para saber si podía volver a casa por un tiempo.</p><p>—No mucho, tal vez una o dos horas. Me pondré a trabajar ahora mismo —contestó Bulma y salió para hacer eso. Vegeta la miró sutilmente con su visión periférica cuando ella se marchó, antes de desviar la vista hacia su hijo, ya que él lo miró otra vez.</p><p>—¿Papá? —susurró Gohan.</p><p>—¿Sí, Gohan?</p><p>—¿Puedo ir a Namekusei? Quiero ayudar a traer de vuelta al señor Píccolo y a todos los demás.</p><p>Gokú sonrió.</p><p>—Primero tenemos que solucionar los problemas de la Tierra, luego veremos lo que dice tu madre, pero no veo por qué no.</p><p>—Así que estabas destinado a matarme, ¿eh? —preguntó Raditz de improviso, lo que llamó la atención de su hermano. Gokú se rio nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca.</p><p>—Bueeeeno... algo así, pero en esta línea de tiempo las cosas resultaron mucho mejor, ¿no crees?</p><p>Vegeta se comenzó a impacientar tanto que estuvo a punto de gritarles a todos que se callaran. No estaba de humor para escuchar su basura sin sentido. Justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie para hacer eso, Bulma regresó, una expresión de dolor y pérdida se había apoderado de rostro.</p><p>—Acabo de recibir la llamada de uno de los hospitales del área metropolitana. Krilin... falleció —admitió con la voz quebrada. Trunks suspiró y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Raditz y Vegeta no se vieron afectados por la noticia, sin embargo, Gokú parecía que había recibido un golpe físico. El saiyayín más joven se dio la vuelta con los hombros caídos.</p><p>—Está bien, desearemos que regrese, no te preocupes —dijo Trunks tratando de ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo.</p><p>Vegeta giró el rostro hacia Raditz que estaba recostado contra la pared y le preguntó:</p><p>—¿Cuál era Krilin?</p><p>—El bajo y calvo.</p><p>Vegeta se rio a carcajadas. </p><p>—¡El calvo terminó muriendo de todos modos! La pequeña mierda se lo tiene bien merecido. No vale la pena desperdiciar un deseo en…</p><p>Sus palabras fueron cortadas violentamente por un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula. Gokú se movió tan rápido al lanzar el golpe que cuando Trunks se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, los dos saiyayíns ya peleaban en el piso. Vegeta trató de defenderse con valor, pero sus palabras tocaron una fibra sensible en el momento equivocado. Gokú estaba fuera de control y se necesitó tanto del adolescente como de Raditz para separarlo del príncipe.</p><p>—¡Miserable hijo de puta! —dijo Vegeta enfurecido mientras se volvía a parar. Se limpió la sangre de su labio roto y luego retiró la mano; una brillante esfera azul de ki apareció inmediatamente sobre su palma, la echó hacia atrás y gruñó—. Pagarás caro por esto…</p><p>—¡Alto! —gritó Trunks de pie entre su padre y Gokú. Este último apenas estaba siendo contenido por Raditz—. ¡Tenemos que trabajar UNIDOS! ¡Esa es la única forma de salir adelante! —Puso los ojos en Vegeta con exasperación—. Padre, por favor.</p><p>Vegeta miró a Trunks por unos tensos segundos antes de extinguir la esfera de ki. Escupió una bocanada de sangre en el piso y se burló.</p><p>—Bien, pero como dijiste, Trunks, no te quedarás en esta línea de tiempo para siempre.</p><p>No tuvo que seguir con la amenaza verbal, ya que pasó lentamente su mirada que llevaba una promesa de asesinato de Gokú a Bulma, quien luchó contra el impulso de retroceder. Una contracción jaló de sus labios por una esquina, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana. Una vez que llegó allí lanzó un fuerte puñetazo, todo el cristal se hizo añicos y salió por ese espacio.</p><p>—Bien hecho, Kakaroto —gruñó Raditz dejando ir a su hermano menor. Gokú todavía seguía enojado y resentido, no solo por los insensibles comentarios de Vegeta, sino por la destrucción que el príncipe había causado en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, se recordó que él estaba destinado a convertirse en un aliado de ellos y eso ayudó a calmarlo un poco—. ¡Ahora va a purgar todo tu maldito planeta!</p><p>—No lo hará —comentó Trunks mientras miraba en la dirección por la que su padre había volado—. Solo necesita un poco de tiempo a solas, eso es todo.</p><p>—Lo siento —agregó Bulma con pesar—. Solo quería que lo supieran, chicos, no creí que esto sucedería…</p><p>—Está bien, no te preocupes. Ya sabes lo que necesitamos —dijo Trunks.</p><p>—Volveré a ocuparme de eso ahora mismo —afirmó Bulma con una gran determinación. Tenía toda la motivación que requería y ya estaba cerca de descifrar el encriptado del rastreador avanzado en un tiempo récord.</p><p>—Bien. Se está haciendo tarde, creo que llevaré a Gohan de regreso a casa y luego volveré aquí para ver qué haremos.</p><p>—Pero papá, no estoy cansado. —Se quejó Gohan.</p><p>—Sin peros, ahora vámonos —le ordenó suavemente Gokú y empujó al niño. Miró a Raditz—. Volveré en menos de una hora, pero si Bulma lo descubre antes, aumenta tu poder para que lo sepa.</p><p>—Lo haré.</p><p>Pronto solo quedaron Raditz y Trunks en la habitación. El adolescente estaba tan agotado emocional y mentalmente que se dejó caer en una silla. Raditz lo miró para estudiarlo.</p><p>—¿Estás bien, muchacho?</p><p>Trunks asintió mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano. Se sentía exhausto. Raditz se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.</p><p>—No pongas esa cara, mestizo, así es Vegeta.</p><p>—Es que a veces él es tan difícil —murmuró Trunks.</p><p>—Sí, pero todavía sigo vivo, ¿no? Hace un año, ya me habría matado por luchar contra él. No sé qué pasó desde que los dejé en Rithica, pero él es diferente.</p><p>—Supongo.</p><p>—Céntrate en Frízer, no en Vegeta. Ese es tu papel en esta línea de tiempo. Tú eres el elegido ahora, el vengador. Todo depende de ti.</p><p>Trunks asintió y miró a Raditz con recelo. </p><p>—Pensé que me odiabas.</p><p>Raditz se rio entre dientes antes de volverse para marcharse. </p><p>—Vegeta no es el único que es diferente ahora, muchacho.</p><p>Trunks lo miró fijamente, no tenía una respuesta para eso.</p>
<hr/><p>Más tarde esa noche, Vegeta se arrojó de un árbol sobre un tigre desprevenido con una espada de ki formada en su mano. El impacto mató al animal que cayó con un ruido sordo en la hierba. Vegeta se enderezó y disparó una ráfaga de energía para formar una fogata en la que cocinar su cena.</p><p>Media hora después, el príncipe estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas apoyado contra una roca, comiendo un trozo de carne de tigre medio cruda mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación en la que se encontraba. Era propenso a tener mala suerte, una terrible de hecho, pero esto era más que ridículo. Las líneas generales del futuro que Trunks expuso ante todos le produjo asco y vergüenza: se había establecido en esta bola de barro para llevar una vida de mediocridad con una mujer humana y luego fue asesinado por unos androides. No era de extrañar que muriera en esa futura línea de tiempo. Se había vuelto débil.</p><p>Después estaba Trunks. En retrospectiva, Vegeta sospechaba que la edad del muchacho no coincidía con nada que recordara, pero no era como para llegar a la conclusión obvia y cotidiana de “debe venir del futuro”. Además, en una larga misión de infiltración cuando era más joven que Trunks, se había acostado con algunas mujeres que envejecían más rápido que los saiyayíns. Supuso que él era el resultado de una de esas noches de borrachera y no llevó el tema más allá.</p><p>¿Pero que esa mujer fuera su madre? La mujer de cabello azul era muy atractiva y agradable a la vista, sí. No le sorprendió descubrir que la había llevado a la cama. Con su fuego y fiereza, sabía que ella sería un gran revolcón. Sin embargo, estaba sorprendido de que la dejara vivir el tiempo suficiente para que le diera un hijo.</p><p>Por otra parte, no iba a dejar que eso sucediera en esta línea de tiempo, así que no importaba. Tan pronto como Frízer fuera derrotado, dejaría este planeta y libraría al universo de su ejército para siempre. No iba a quedarse en la Tierra como su futura contraparte. No se iba a conformar, él era mejor que eso.</p><p>Vegeta arrancó la carne de un hueso, masticó pensativamente y luego tiró el hueso al fuego. Tragó la carne mientras se recostaba antes de que dijera en un tono burlón:</p><p>—Tienes que ser más sutil que eso para acercarte sigilosamente a mí<em>,</em> mestizo.</p><p>—Lo imagino. Pero gracias por no purgar el planeta, lo aprecio mucho.</p><p>Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco. Se le había pasado por la cabeza purgar la Tierra, aunque no tenía sentido hacerlo. Además, Trunks lo habría detenido.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios quieres?, ¿unirte a mí en la comida o tienes más encantadores secretos que compartir conmigo? —dijo Vegeta con un tono de voz amargo.</p><p>—Padre... siento no haberte dicho la verdad antes —suspiró Trunks mientras salía de las sombras hacia la luz del fuego.</p><p>—Mmm. —Vegeta entrecerró los ojos y arrancó violentamente otro pedazo del tigre muerto.</p><p>Trunks se estremeció un poco por el asco al ver la presa semicocida, pero continuó.</p><p>—Estaba preocupado por mi nacimiento en esta línea de tiempo, eso es todo.</p><p>—No nacerás —gruñó Vegeta—, problema resuelto.</p><p>—Sí, ya lo suponía —murmuró Trunks derrotado, sus hombros cayeron mientras escondía las manos en su chaqueta.</p><p>—¿Tu madre hizo algo útil y consiguió la ubicación del maldito lagarto?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¿Cuán lejos está?</p><p>—A menos de tres días de distancia.</p><p>Vegeta lo miró sorprendido. </p><p>—¿Tres días?</p><p>—Sí. No es mucho tiempo, lo admito.</p><p>El príncipe arrojó el hueso con carne a un lado donde rodó sobre la hierba. De improviso perdió el apetito. La pelea que había esperado toda su vida estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y la ansiedad se instaló en su pecho ante la idea. Todo iba a terminar pronto de una forma u otra.</p><p>—Espero que estés listo, muchacho —dijo cruzando los brazos y miró las llamas—. No hay lugar para ningún error ahora.</p><p>—Lo sé. Hablé con Gokú y él comentó que hay una manera de entrenarnos bien antes de que Frízer llegue. Ninguno de los dos es lo suficientemente poderoso en este momento, pero tal vez si los ayudo pueda llevar a uno de ustedes a ese nivel. Lo ideal sería que ambos lo hicieran.</p><p>Vegeta volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. </p><p>—Muchacho estúpido, ¿cuánta fuerza se puede ganar en tres días?</p><p>—Dijo que hay un lugar en este planeta donde se obtiene un año de entrenamiento en solo un día —añadió Trunks, eso inmediatamente llamó la atención de su padre.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?</p><p>—No lo sé, pero creo que podría pasar un tiempo allí contigo y después con él. Luego, cuando vuelva a casa una vez que Frízer sea aniquilado, ambos estarán listos para los androides suponiendo, por supuesto, que pueda regresar para darle el antídoto a Gokú —Trunks suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Había demasiados "si" que tenían que alinearse correctamente para que todo funcionara, pero, por ahora, era mejor dar un paso a la vez.</p><p>Vegeta volvió a mirar al fuego, mil pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. Podría hacer progresos considerables en un año. Diablos, si cerraba la distancia entre él y Trunks, entonces podría vencer a Frízer o, al menos, igualar las probabilidades. Sin duda, el iceyín vendría con un as bajo la manga para compensar el poder de Trunks. Sin embargo, si él y Gokú entrenaban...</p><p>Fue una decisión fácil. Podía mantenerse al margen, ser un espectador y probablemente morir en el proceso o podía entrenar, fortalecerse y contribuir. No era del tipo que entrena con otros, pero si lo hacía con Trunks, el muchacho lo ayudaría a ascender más rápido que si entrenaba solo.</p><p>Y entonces él también sería un super saiyayín.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Trunks rompiendo el incómodo silencio casi un minuto después de darle tiempo a su padre para pensar.</p><p>Vegeta miró el fuego por un rato más. Finalmente se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y miró a su hijo.</p><p>—¿Cuándo empezamos?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Quemado hasta los cimientos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo diecinueve</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Quemado hasta los cimientos</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Cuando Trunks y Vegeta estuvieron en el espacio viajando camino a la Tierra, entrenaron todos los días, sin falta. Naturalmente, Trunks se sintió cómodo al entrar en la Habitación del Tiempo con él para conseguir un año de entrenamiento antes de la llegada de Frízer. Después de todo, ya había hecho eso con su padre. La única diferencia era que no se encontraban en una nave espacial y que la gravedad era un poco más alta en la Habitación del Tiempo. Sabía qué esperar y estaba ansioso por comenzar el entrenamiento que ayudaría a su padre a ascender.</p><p>En retrospectiva, no tenía idea de en lo que se había metido.</p><p>Trunks pensaba que sabía lo intenso que podía ser su padre, pero esto iba más lejos de lo que llegó a ver en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Vegeta se había convertido en un hombre poseído en su búsqueda por convertirse también en un super saiyayín. Antes, el combate fue principalmente en beneficio de Trunks, para enseñarle técnicas y estrategias más allá del simple uso de la fuerza bruta. Además, él y Vegeta habían estado limitados en el espacio, ya que disparar ráfagas de ki habría destruido la nave espacial.</p><p>Ahora todas las cartas estaban echadas. El "entrenamiento" se componía de batallas brutales, despiadadas y violentas entre padre e hijo. Cualquier extraño que los mirara habría pensado que Trunks y Vegeta eran enemigos jurados que intentaban literalmente matarse. Se usaron ráfagas de ki y se usaron a menudo, cualquier táctica sucia de guerra era empleada siempre que fuera posible. Los golpes bajos se aceptaban y utilizaban de inmediato cuando el otro bajaba la guardia. Trunks le dio buen uso a su espada y, más de una vez, las manos de Vegeta terminaron siendo lastimadas, sus palmas quedaban destrozadas y goteando sangre al tratar de bloquear el arma. Por lo general, los días agotadores terminaban solo cuando Vegeta se desmayaba por el cansancio. Trunks lo llevaba de regreso a sus aposentos y todas las veces, se decía a sí mismo que el día siguiente no sería tan intenso, pero siempre se equivocaba.</p><p>Ya quedaba menos de un mes. Vegeta se había impacientado. Ahora era mucho más fuerte, sin embargo, aún no alcanzaba la transformación del super saiyayín. Trunks seguía insistiendo en que se estaba acercando, pero venía diciendo eso por meses.</p><p>—¡Deja de mentirme! —gritó un enfurecido Vegeta a la cara de Trunks un día cuando ya había tenido suficiente. El príncipe se sostenía sobre una rodilla jadeando por aire debido a su última pelea. Trunks se inclinó y le ofreció una mano; Vegeta no la aceptó, hoy no, y enojado la echó a un lado.</p><p>—Pero, padre, estás cerca —insistió Trunks, sin aliento también—. Todavía tenemos tiempo…</p><p>—No, esto no está funcionando —siseó Vegeta con frustración mientras se volvía a poner de pie temblando. Le dio la espalda a su hijo y contempló el blanco abismo de la nada—. Me falta algo...</p><p>—Tal vez necesitas una respuesta emocional —sugirió Trunks una vez que se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—. No pude ascender hasta que encontré a Gohan luego de su asesinato. Quizás lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en alguien que hayas perdido.</p><p>Hastiado, Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco. </p><p>—Ahórrate el discurso, muchacho, no he perdido a nadie que me importe.</p><p>—¿Qué me dices de tu padre?</p><p>—Murió porque era demasiado débil.</p><p>—¿Y tu madre?</p><p>—Era aún más débil.</p><p>—Padre... ¿quieres decirme que no te importó en lo absoluto que murieran? —lo presionó un Trunks incrédulo.</p><p>—Por supuesto que me importó en ese momento, idiota —dijo Vegeta cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a su hijo—. Yo era un niño, los niños son emocionales. Ya hemos hablado del tema.</p><p>—Bueno, tal vez puedas usar eso…</p><p>—No —lo interrumpió Vegeta bruscamente negando con la cabeza—, no funcionará.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes?</p><p>—Porque ya no me importan. —El príncipe escupió las palabras con una voz fría antes de dirigirse a sus aposentos.</p><p>Trunks lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras reflexionaba. Vegeta estaba cerca, podía sentirlo cuando peleaban, pero por alguna razón, parecía incapaz de acceder su verdadero poder. Si eso no se debía a un bloqueo físico, ¿era por un bloqueo mental? Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿cómo podía ayudarlo a superar eso?</p><p>La respuesta que le llegó de inmediato lo hizo dudar. Podría ser contraproducente y destruir la relación que tanto trabajó le costó construir con su padre. Se asustó un poco ante la idea, pero ¿y si funcionaba? Nada más lo había hecho hasta ahora.</p><p>Respiró hondo antes de asentir con determinación. Valía la pena el riesgo.</p><p>Vegeta se alejaba a paso lento con las manos en las caderas mientras respiraba con dificultad. Estaba exhausto y frustrado consigo mismo por su falta de progreso. Levantó una mano temblorosa para frotarse los ojos; contemplaba tomarse unos días de descanso, cuando Trunks apareció detrás de él.</p><p>Antes de que el príncipe pudiera terminar de parpadear, su hijo ya lo había sujetado por el cuello con un brazo y tirado bruscamente hacia atrás. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron por la sorpresa: Trunks nunca lo había obligado a continuar cuando estaba claro que terminaron ese día. Su conmoción se convirtió en ira ni bien sintió un doloroso golpe en las piernas que lo obligó a caer de rodillas.</p><p>Trunks aumentó su agarre alrededor del cuello de Vegeta que luchaba frenéticamente por liberarse. El adolescente ejercía su fuerza superior y abrumadora sin contenerse para obligarlo a sentir cuán grande era la diferencia de poderes entre los dos.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no puedes defenderte? —Se burló Trunks sonando muy parecido a su padre. Aumentó su agarre aún más haciendo que la cara de Vegeta se pusiera roja como la sangre—. Debería haber sabido que eras demasiado débil para entrenar conmigo. No sé por qué te traje aquí, debí traer a Gokú y entrenarlo durante dos años, al menos así tendría un desafío.</p><p>Vegeta tembló de furia y llevó un brazo hacia atrás en un esfuerzo desesperado por romper el agarre de Trunks, pero el adolescente detuvo ese brazo con su mano libre y lo dobló hacia un lado con facilidad. Vegeta trató de volar, aunque solo fuera para obtener algún tipo de ventaja. Casi de inmediato, sintió que el poder de Trunks se disparaba al ascender a su estado de super saiyayín y lo mantuvo fácilmente en su lugar mientras él forcejeaba para liberarse.</p><p>La visión del príncipe comenzó a oscurecerse por la presión insoportable sobre su garganta. Su forcejeo y lucha se volvieron aún más desesperados. Trunks nunca antes había ido tan lejos y no pudo evitar preguntarse si su propio hijo trataba de matarlo.</p><p>—¿Sientes ese poder? Eso es un verdadero super saiyayín. ¿Y adivina qué? Nunca lo vas a tener, así que, ¿por qué no te rindes para que te largues de aquí y Gokú pueda entrar. Mírate, eres una pérdida de tiempo.</p><p>El ki de Vegeta crujía alrededor de ellos en respuesta a su ira y desesperación. El príncipe no era consciente de su poder, solo se centraba en tratar de liberarse. Estaba empapado en sudor, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus venas palpitaban mientras trataba febrilmente de liberarse del agarre que lo sujetaba, sin éxito.</p><p>Pero Trunks era muy consciente de lo rápido que se disparaba el ki de su padre. Casi sentía el sabor de la anticipación, solo un poco más...</p><p>—¿Dices que ya no te importa la muerte de tus padres? ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Creo que estás mintiendo. Finges que no te importa porque sabes que fue TU culpa que murieran. Eras demasiado débil y blando para salvarlos...</p><p>El poder de Vegeta explotó con tanta fuerza que casi rompió el control del adolescente por completo. Trunks se recuperó rápido, pero el príncipe ni siquiera lo notó. Solo era consciente del fuego que respiraba justo debajo de su piel, el aliento de un animal que rugía por que lo liberaran. Vegeta temblaba al agarrarse del brazo de su hijo quien lo sujetaba por el cuello, tenía la seguridad de que estaba a punto de morir. Luchaba desesperadamente por controlar su poder mientras Trunks le gritaba que hiciera lo contrario.</p><p>—¡Déjalo salir, padre! —exclamó el adolescente a su oído—. ¡DÉJALO SALIR!</p><p>Vegeta gritó cuando su poderosa aura azul se convirtió en oro por solo una pequeña fracción de segundo y sus ojos oscuros cambiaron a un color verde azulado. Sin embargo, igual de rápido, el poder se le escapó de las manos antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Fue mucho, demasiado, y no podía respirar. Su poder cayó en picada y se desmayó.</p><p>Trunks se sentó, agarró a su padre y lo tiró hacia atrás para que se recostara contra él. Vegeta seguía temblando, pero Trunks no podía borrar la gran sonrisa de su rostro así lo intentara y tuvo que resistir el impulso de soltar un grito de triunfo. Todo su arduo trabajo iba a dar sus frutos. Vegeta no se había transformado, no, y aun así, se acercó mucho.</p><p>Dejó que la respiración errática del príncipe se calmara antes de sacudirlo suavemente por su armadura.</p><p>—Padre. —Trunks volvió a sacudirlo por la armadura haciendo que Vegeta se estremeciera mientras comenzaba a volver en sí—. ¡Casi lo lograste!</p><p>—¿Qué…? —dijo Vegeta con una voz ronca y se sintió mareado cuando poco a poco abrió los ojos.</p><p>—¡Casi te conviertes en un super saiyayín! —gritó Trunks lleno de emoción.</p><p>—Hmm, hijo de puta —susurró su padre.</p><p>Trunks no podía decir si Vegeta estaba admirado, ya que se acercó tanto o lo maldecía por lo que había hecho y dicho. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie lentamente y la emoción en sus ojos dio paso a la incertidumbre al preguntarse cuánto daño le hizo.</p><p>—Padre... sabes que no lo dije en serio... —Trunks comenzó a arrepentirse—. Lo siento, solo...</p><p>—Cállate, muchacho —refunfuño Vegeta mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Trunks para permanecer parado apoyándose en él. Su hijo lo estabilizó instintivamente—. Si fueras inteligente, lo habrías hecho antes.</p><p>Trunks sonrió un poco aliviado. </p><p>—Sí, supongo que sí. Nos habría ahorrado a los dos muchas peleas.</p><p>—Eso crees.</p><p>Trunks ayudó a Vegeta a caminar en silencio. El príncipe estaba prácticamente de pie cuando llegaron a sus aposentos. Ni bien alcanzaron su cama, Vegeta se derrumbó sobre ella y cayó al instante en un sueño profundo y curativo. Trunks lo revisó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien antes de ir a su propia habitación. Se sentía muy confiado. No les quedaba mucho tiempo, pese a eso, un mes sería suficiente, estaba seguro de ello.</p><p>Pero los días pasaron y Vegeta nunca estuvo tan cerca de convertirse en un super saiyayín de nuevo. Padre e hijo probaron una mezcla de cosas diferentes: más peleas, más provocaciones por parte de Trunks, más descanso. Incluso probaron más comida, pero nada funcionó. Habían quedado atrapados y los días seguían transcurriendo.</p><p>Ahora solo quedaba un día y Vegeta estaba enojado. De acuerdo, por lo general siempre estaba enojado, aunque hoy era mucho peor. Se veía melancólico y Trunks había tenido cuidado de evitarlo. Una tarea difícil considerando dónde se hallaban. No entrenaron, ya que hace mucho tiempo decidieron que su último día sería dedicado al descanso. Pero era hora de alimentarse y servir la comida era el trabajo de Trunks.</p><p>El adolescente estaba ahora en la gran despensa frunciendo el ceño mientras examinaba los restos que quedaban. No era mucho y tuvieron que reducir el tamaño de sus raciones habituales en los últimos días para que la comida durara. Honestamente, se sorprendió de que hubiera durado tanto.</p><p>—Queda un poco de jamón —gritó Trunks—. ¿Eso está bien?</p><p>—No me importa —dijo Vegeta enojado. Estaba sentado a la mesa mirando las puertas que daban a la salida.</p><p>Trunks suspiró mientras salía con medio jamón para que lo compartieran. </p><p>—Padre, te has vuelto mucho más fuerte. Sé que no ocurrió la transformación, pero…</p><p>—Cierra la boca, mestizo.</p><p>Cayeron en un profundo silencio. Trunks se sentó frente a su padre y partió el jamón. Vegeta comió sin pronunciar una palabra, pero Trunks no tenía mucho apetito. No deseaba pasar más tiempo en este lugar, aunque imaginaba que el entrenamiento no sería tan intenso con Gokú. Al menos confiaba en eso.</p><p>—No entiendo por qué insistes en pasar un año aquí con el tonto de Kakaroto —comentó finalmente Vegeta una vez que terminó su jamón. La comida en su estómago lo calmó lo suficiente como para entablar una verdadera conversación—. Tú y yo podemos seguir otro año.</p><p>Trunks levantó la vista de su jamón intacto y alzó una ceja. </p><p>—Cuando regrese a mi línea de tiempo, ¿te quedarás para proteger a la Tierra contra los androides?</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Por eso también voy a entrenar a Gokú —dijo Trunks sonriendo un poco—. Solo tomo mis precauciones.</p><p>—¿Precauciones?</p><p>—No importa.</p><p>—Hmm, quizás mate a Kakaroto por diversión y luego me apoderaré del planeta. ¿Qué piensas de eso, muchacho? —preguntó Vegeta extendiendo la mano para tomar el jamón del plato de Trunks.</p><p>—Lo bueno es que conozco tus secretos de lucha, así que puedo decírselos a Gokú.</p><p>—Qué bueno que no te conté todos mis secretos.</p><p>—Realmente no vas a pelear con él, ¿verdad? No quedan muchos saiyayíns.</p><p>—Sí, pero está destinado a ser más fuerte que yo —respondió Vegeta con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros y se echó el último trozo de jamón a la boca.</p><p>—¿Y eso qué? Yo soy más fuerte que tú.</p><p>—Eso es diferente. Eres mi hijo, tienes la sangre de un guerrero élite. Él es basura de tercera clase, al igual que su hermano. Mataré a Kakaroto y lo disfrutaré.</p><p>Trunks suspiró y se pasó una mano por su cabello lavanda suelto. </p><p>—Padre, por favor, ayúdame con los androides...</p><p>Vegeta se rio al ver la angustia de su hijo.</p><p>—No te preocupes, muchacho, no mataré a tu precioso salvador... todavía. Esperaré hasta que los androides sean destruidos. Para ese momento, Kakaroto debería haber alcanzado todo su potencial. Entonces mi victoria será más dulce.</p><p>—¿Así que te vas a quedar en la Tierra cuando me vaya?</p><p>—¿Estás sordo o solo tratas de molestarme? Ya te dije que no. Con Frízer y sus mejores hombres fuera del camino, seré el guerrero más fuerte del universo. Me convertiré en el emperador y el universo se inclinará a mis pies. Luego, cuando haya pasado el tiempo suficiente, volveré a la Tierra, mataré a Kakaroto de una vez por todas y anexaré a la Tierra a mi imperio.</p><p>—Parece que ya lo tienes todo planeado.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Pero me gustaría que te quedaras.</p><p>Vegeta resopló. </p><p>—Solo quieres que me quede para que folle a tu madre y así puedas nacer.</p><p>—Bueno... —dijo Trunks sonrojándose por la franqueza de su padre—... Sí, sería bueno nacer, pero no todo es acerca de mí, se trata de ti también. La Tierra era tu hogar en mi línea de tiempo y sé que no lo quieres oír, pero te importaba mi madre…</p><p>—Ya es suficiente —gruñó Vegeta y se puso de pie. Plantó las manos sobre la mesa y enojado, se inclinó hacia su hijo—. Escúchame bien, muchacho, porque no te volveré a decir esto. Cumpliré con mi destino y ninguna mujer ni ningún hijo mestizo me detendrá.</p><p>—Pero padre... nosotros somos tu destino.</p><p>—Mi destino es gobernar, muchacho, siempre lo ha sido. Tú y tu madre no fueron más que errores.</p><p>Trunks asintió manteniendo fácilmente el dolor fuera de sus ojos. Aun así, no importaba porque Vegeta ya se dirigía a su habitación personal para descansar. Trunks suspiró antes de mirar el reloj. No era la primera vez que Vegeta lo había llamado un error y probablemente no sería la última. Eso no era relevante, tenían cosas más urgentes de qué preocuparse.</p><p>Finalmente, al día siguiente, padre e hijo salieron de la Cámara del Tiempo con Trunks a la cabeza. Gokú y el señor Popo estaban parados allí, acompañados de Raditz que se mantenía a cierta distancia, solo. Gokú se alegró cuando vio al adolescente. Desde que escuchó que era el hijo de Bulma en el futuro, su perspectiva sobre él cambió bastante. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al ver que Vegeta aparecía detrás de su hijo. Los brazos del príncipe se encontraban cruzados sobre su armadura ahora maltratada y tenía una expresión distante, casi aburrida, como si ninguno de ellos valiera la pena.</p><p>—Me aseguraré de reponer los suministros para otro año de entrenamiento —anunció el señor Popo. Gokú asintió y el señor Popo se marchó a hacer eso.</p><p>Luego, Vegeta y Gokú hicieron contacto visual y, no por primera vez, Gokú se preguntó si era prudente que él y Trunks se alejaran por un día. Con ambos entrenando en la Cámara del Tiempo, Vegeta se convertiría en el guerrero más fuerte del planeta. Podía imaginarse saliendo de la Cámara del Tiempo para ver a su planeta reducido a cenizas. No era un pensamiento reconfortante en lo más mínimo, especialmente cuando notó que los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecían al verlo.</p><p>—Vaya, se siente genial estar fuera de allí —dijo Trunks con alegría mientras se estiraba un poco, era ajeno a la tensa mirada entre su padre y Gokú. Volvió el rostro y Gokú hizo contacto visual con él—. ¿Te importaría si me das al menos unos minutos antes de volver? Ha pasado un año, ¿sabes?</p><p>—¡Oh, claro! Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Todavía tenemos dos días, después de todo —señaló Gokú sonriendo—. Bueno, ¿cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?</p><p>Trunks se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Nos fue…</p><p>—Cállate, muchacho —lo interrumpió Vegeta bruscamente haciendo que su hijo lo mirara—. No debes discutir nuestro entrenamiento con ese tonto nunca, ¿lo entendiste?</p><p>Trunks asintió y miró a los otros saiyayíns.</p><p>—¿Cómo está todo por acá? ¿Hay alguna novedad?</p><p>—Nada fuera de lo común, excepto que los terrícolas están en pánico porque ahora saben que unos alienígenas atacaron sus ciudades —respondió Raditz encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.</p><p>—Repararemos todo el daño más tarde con las esferas del dragón —agregó Gokú.</p><p>—Está bien. Solo déjenme tomar un poco de aire fresco, luego regresaremos a la cámara y comenzaremos —dijo Trunks que miraba a su padre mientras tenían un intercambio mental silencioso. Vegeta asintió y ambos se alejaron de los hermanos saiyayíns.</p><p>Cuando llegaron lo más lejos que pudieron, Vegeta dejó de caminar y molesto, miró a su hijo.</p><p>—Hemos estado entrenando juntos por un año. ¿Qué demonios tienes que decirme ahora que no pudiste decirme antes?</p><p>—Toma —le indicó Trunks y sacó la última semilla del ermitaño de su bolsillo. Extendió la mano hacia su padre—. Guarda esto. Fue muy difícil no usarla cuando entrenábamos y las cosas se pusieron pesadas. No quiero caer en la tentación de malgastar la única semilla que nos queda durante el próximo año de entrenamiento, podríamos necesitarla en un par de días cuando Frízer llegue.</p><p>—Hmm, no la necesitaré…</p><p>—Padre —suspiró Trunks—. Por favor, solo guárdala.</p><p>Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco y extendió el brazo hacia la semilla, pero su hijo tomó su mano cuando lo hizo y la acercó a él. El príncipe levantó una ceja ante la mirada seria en el rostro de Trunks.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Vegeta.</p><p>—Confío en ti.</p><p>—No voy a comerme esa maldita cosa, muchacho estúpido.</p><p>—Sé que no lo harás, no me refiero a eso.</p><p>Solo tomó un momento para que Vegeta se diera cuenta de lo que Trunks le estaba pidiendo. Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos tensos segundos. El príncipe terminó por exhalar lentamente, como derrotado, apartó la mano y sostuvo la semilla ahora en su puño. Miró a su hijo antes de volver el rostro hacia otro lado y miró a la nada.</p><p>—No habrá derramamiento de sangre en este planeta mientras estés en la Cámara —dijo Vegeta—. Al menos, no de mi mano... por ahora —agregó en voz baja.</p><p>—Padre, hablo en serio.</p><p>—Yo también.</p><p>Trunks respiró hondo y asintió. Esa promesa era lo suficientemente buena por ahora. </p><p>—Bien, entonces recuérdalo, estoy confiando en ti.</p><p>—No estoy sordo, idiota —dijo Vegeta enojado—. Ahora ve a entrenar al perro de tercera clase. Cuanto más rápido lo hagas, más rápido terminarás.</p><p>—Está bien, ¿te veo en un día?</p><p>—Hmm.</p><p>Vegeta se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a su hijo y miró por encima del borde del templo sagrado. Trunks suspiró, se alejó y se dirigió hacia Gokú y Raditz. El príncipe se olvidó de ellos, ya que comenzó a pensar en lo fácil que sería retirar su palabra. Podía matar a todos en el planeta antes de que su hijo y Gokú terminaran. Sería útil no tener terrícolas de qué preocuparse cuando Frízer aterrizara aquí... ladeó la cabeza e instintivamente estudió la mejor manera de purgar el planeta.</p><p>Uno de sus ojos se contrajo al percibir que Gokú y Trunks entraban a la Cámara del Tiempo. Ahora nadie podía evitar que destruyera todo el planeta. Se sentía seriamente tentado cuanto más y más lo pensaba. Solo unas pocas muertes para sentirse mejor por haber fallado en su intento de convertirse en un super saiyayín. Tal vez solo una ciudad o dos... había pasado tanto tiempo...</p><p>La voz de Raditz de improviso atravesó sus pensamientos asesinos.</p><p>—¿Vegeta?</p><p>El príncipe frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirar a su antiguo subordinado. Su mirada era fría e hizo que Raditz se detuviera donde estaba parado y no se acercara más. El saiyayín grande tragó saliva al reconocer la mirada sanguinaria en los ojos del príncipe.</p><p>—¿Qué? —le preguntó Vegeta con dureza.</p><p>—Solo me preguntaba si querías comer algo. La mujer de Kakaroto cocina bien, si estás interesado —dijo Raditz tratando de mantener su voz lo más neutral posible para no revelar el hecho de que temía por su vida. Había pensado que estaba a salvo con él, aunque ahora no se sentía tan seguro.</p><p>Vegeta estudió a Raditz antes de mirar hacia otro lado y metió la semilla en su armadura. No era de los que cumplían su palabra, en especial cuando lo que realmente quería era sentir algo de sangre fresca en sus manos, pero por Trunks haría una excepción.</p><p>Solo por él.</p><p>—Está bien, muéstrame el camino entonces —le ordenó Vegeta.</p><p>Raditz exhaló de alivio y luego despegó hacia el aire. Vegeta lo siguió molestó por lo lento que iba el otro saiyayín. Su propia velocidad había aumentado muchísimo debido al entrenamiento, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que no sabía a dónde iban.</p><p>Finalmente aterrizaron frente a Corporación Cápsula. Vegeta levantó una ceja hacia Raditz ni bien su compañero se volvió para mirarlo.</p><p>—Milk ha estado ayudando a Bulma, porque sus padres todavía siguen fuera de la ciudad y todavía está molesta por lo de Yamcha. —Cuando Raditz vio la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Vegeta que decía <em>¿qué?</em>, aclaró—. La mujer de Kakaroto está aquí, ya que la madre de tu hijo todavía está molesta porque mataste a su pareja justo en frente de ella.</p><p>—¿Y esperas que coma algo que esas mujeres hayan preparado? —Se escandalizó Vegeta—. Cualquier cosa que me den probablemente estará envenenada.</p><p>—Estará bien, Gohan está aquí y dudo que te maten delante del niño.</p><p>—Mmm.</p><p>Vegeta hizo un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza. Después de todo, todavía tenía la última semilla del ermitaño para curarlo si comenzaba a sentir algún efecto negativo. Y si eso no funcionaba, simplemente los mataría a todos. Eso justificaría que rompiera su promesa a Trunks en esas circunstancias.</p><p>Raditz asintió, luego de lo cual entró para buscar algo de comida. Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miró el edificio abovedado que aún seguía medio destruido. Pensar que había vivido allí en otro momento...</p><p>Su audición sensible repentinamente captó un grito dentro del edificio. Al instante supo que era la mujer con la que estaba destinado a tener un hijo. Los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraron cuando escuchó que era citado con rencor por la mujer de cabello azul. No estaba acostumbrado a que su nombre fuera tan irrespetado en su presencia fuera de las fuerzas armadas de Frízer, mucho menos por una mujer, por lo que sus puños se cerraron instintivamente. El ansia de sangre anterior regresó con mayor fuerza, pero esta vez ansiaba su sangre y solo su sangre. No importaba que ella fuera la madre de Trunks, en esta línea de tiempo no lo dio a luz, así que no era nada para él, excepto una mujer que claramente aún no había aprendido su lugar.</p><p>Eso era algo que podía rectificar hoy. Después de todo, no tenía nada más que hacer. Acababa de entrenar sin parar durante todo un año y Raditz y Gohan se encontraban demasiado débiles para entrenar. Le había prometido a su hijo que no purgaría la Tierra. Frízer todavía estaba a un par de días de distancia, así que aprovecharía para hacer un poco de ejercicio, decidió finalmente mientras una lenta sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo Raditz una vez que salió—. Milk va a comenzar a prepararnos el almuerzo. —Se sorprendió al notar que Vegeta ya no seguía allí. El saiyayín miró a su alrededor, pero no vio signos del príncipe. Trató de sentirlo; cuando no pudo, solo se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a su sobrino para un pequeño entrenamiento antes del almuerzo.</p><p>Bulma entró completamente furiosa al laboratorio donde había estado trabajando sin parar en una variedad de proyectos diferentes. No, ella estaba más que furiosa porque Raditz tuvo el descaro de entrar a su casa, interrumpió su conversación sincera con Milk y le exigir que cocinara para Vegeta. Tendrían suerte si ella no rociaba la comida del bastardo con el D-ADN para que cayera muerto, reflexionó enojada. Se sentó frente a la mesa del laboratorio en el que ese encontraba el rastreador de Ginyu, lo cogió y lo abrió.</p><p>Gokú y Raditz habían intentado explicarle con paciencia que necesitaban a Vegeta para luchar contra Frízer, pero a ella no le importaba ese monstruo, no en este momento. Venía escuchado a Raditz hablar sobre él desde hace más de un año y ahora era casi como una leyenda urbana a su juicio. Actualmente solo había un enemigo y... y…</p><p>…Y lo tenía justo detrás de ella.</p><p>El cuerpo entero de Bulma se congeló, su mente se quedó en blanco y el miedo recorrió su espalda. El rastreador cayó de sus manos aterrizando con un ruido metálico en la mesa del laboratorio. La mano enguantada de Vegeta estaba debajo de su mentón detenida sobre su cuello. Sus dedos apenas la tocaban, pero la tela áspera y desgarrada del guante rozó su piel en una advertencia mortal.</p><p>—Tengo una curiosidad, mujer —susurró Vegeta mientras bajaba la mano para agarrarla por el cuello sin aplicar ninguna presión—. ¿Cuántas ganas te quedan de abrir la boca ahora, sin Trunks para protegerte?</p><p>—Si me tocas, Trunks te matará —respondió Bulma con calma; aunque sonaba valiente, le temblaban las manos. Había visto la fuerza de Vegeta y sabía que él podía matarla con facilidad y sin dudarlo. Sus ojos revisaron el laboratorio en busca de algún tipo de arma, cualquier tipo de arma, pero lo único frente a ella era el rastreador de Ginyu.</p><p>—Podría desintegrar tus restos y el muchacho no se enterará. —Se burló Vegeta y apretó su cuello.</p><p>—Hay cámaras. —A ella le costaba respirar.</p><p>—Las destruiré antes de que Trunks las vea.</p><p>—Raditz y Milk lo sabrán.</p><p>—Los mataré tan pronto como salga de esta habitación. Y si gritas, mataré a la mujer lenta y brutalmente en frente de su hijo. ¿Qué opinas?</p><p>Bulma soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Sus tonos de voz eran casuales como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre el clima, pero no había nada casual en el agarre continuo de Vegeta. Y definitivamente no había nada casual en la risa oscura y asesina que él dejó escapar ante su silencio.</p><p>—Puedo oler tu miedo —le susurró de un modo juguetón al oído. Bulma se apartó con asco, pero no fue por mucho. La tenía atrapada y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Vegeta continuó—. Ya era hora de que aprendieras a tenerme miedo. Ahora no me llamas débil, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Has demostrado tu punto, Vegeta —escupió Bulma con odio, su voz se oía ronca—, pero si intentas tocarme, me aseguraré de arrancarte un ojo antes de que me mates. Es posible que me hayas violado en la otra línea de tiempo, pero no lo harás en esta, te lo juro.</p><p>Vegeta levantó una ceja desde atrás con curiosidad.</p><p>—¿Eso es lo que crees que pasó entre nosotros, mujer?</p><p>—Esa es la única razón por la que un hijo de puta como tú llegaría a estar tan cerca de mí…</p><p>Bulma gritó cuando súbitamente Vegeta la levantó de la silla para tirarla con fuerza contra la pared. En un instante, el príncipe ya estaba justo frente a ella sujetando sus brazos mientras ella luchaba por soltarse. La joven trató de darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero él lo evitó con facilidad y la forzó a pegar las piernas contra la pared usando las suyas.</p><p>Vegeta no pudo evitar la cruel sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro cuando sintió que el miedo de Bulma se había convertido en terror absoluto. La estúpida mujer realmente pensaba que iba a abusar de ella, pero no haría eso. Después de todo, sabía que no la obligó a hacer nada en la línea de tiempo de Trunks. El muchacho le había dicho hace mucho que Bulma se enamoró de él. Sin mencionar que estaba tan seguro como que necesitaba el aire para respirar, que Trunks no le guardaría tanto respeto si la hubiera violado.</p><p>Aun así, tener a la valiente mujer casi temblando de terror debido a la simple posición en la que la había puesto, le era absolutamente delicioso. Se rio ante sus débiles intentos de obligarlo a retroceder y contempló qué camino tomar. Él podría llevar esto más lejos y hacerle pensar que estaba a punto de salirse con la suya o podría decirle la verdad. Su reacción en ambos casos sería muy agradable, no obstante, pensó que Trunks no estaría muy satisfecho con la primera opción, así que tomó la segunda.</p><p>—Odio decírtelo, perra, pero te entregaste voluntariamente a mí —le informó Vegeta con el rostro a solo centímetros del de ella. Bulma dejó de luchar y respiró con fuerza mientras lo miraba furiosa. El príncipe inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estaba intrigado por el fuego de la emoción que se encendió en sus ojos azules. Aunque la emoción era de puro odio, fue brevemente fascinante.</p><p>—Eres un mentiroso —siseó Bulma—. NUNCA dejaría que un monstruo como tú me toque…</p><p>—Oh, pero lo hiciste, mujercita. Así que, o tu moral no es tan firme como te gusta creer o solo estabas ansiosa por convertirte en mi puta.</p><p>Bulma se enojó y perturbó tanto que se quedó sin palabras. Nunca odiaría a nadie en su vida como odiaba a este hombre. Los latidos de su corazón repentinamente aumentaron de miedo cuando el impredecible saiyayín le alzó los brazos para agarrarlos con una mano, levantó la otra y le pasó el dedo índice por el labio inferior. Eso solo duró unos segundos antes de que Bulma volviera el rostro, lo que lo hizo reír.</p><p>—¿Por qué no nos saltamos toda esta mierda, mujer? Puedes someterte a mí; ponte de rodillas ahora mismo y dale un buen uso a esa linda boquita tuya. De todas formas, es lo que estás destinada a hacer. —Se burló.</p><p>Vegeta apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para cerrar los ojos antes de que Bulma le escupiera en la cara. Sus ojos oscuros se veían letales por el odio cuando los abrió de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Cómo que usar bien mi boca, hijo de puta? Moriré en esta línea de tiempo antes de tocarte<em>.</em></p><p>Una infinidad de formas diferentes de matarla pasó por la mente de Vegeta, la necesidad de derramar su sangre, olerla y sentirla era tan intensa que casi temblaba mientras se reprimía. Vegeta gruñó de un modo peligroso, estaba desesperado por destrozar a esta mujer, física y mentalmente, pedazo a pedazo. Solo había querido aterrorizarla un poco, obligarla a conocer su lugar y temerle, pero ahora tenía tantas ganas de matarla. Nadie le escupía en la cara y vivía para contarlo.</p><p>Fue solo la voz de Trunks en su mente lo que lo detuvo. Apenas.</p><p>Lo siguiente que Bulma supo fue que la arrojaron al suelo. Se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, retrocedió presa del pánico y buscó algo que pudiera usar como arma para defenderse. Le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de que Vegeta seguía parado donde había estado. Se estaba limpiando la saliva del rostro sin quitarle la mirada mientras lo hacía.</p><p>Finalmente bajó el brazo y gruñó:</p><p>—Escúchame bien, mujer, porque no lo repetiré. Le dije al muchacho que no mataría a nadie mientras entrenara. Dejaré pasar tu falta de respeto solo por esa razón, pero si de ahora en adelante me miras de mala manera, no me importará lo que le prometí a Trunks, te destrozaré y le daré tus restos a los pájaros para que se los coman, ¿entendiste?</p><p>Bulma estaba incrédula, como si no pudiera comprender nada. ¿No la iba a matar? ¿Dónde se hallaba el loco que le exigió que lo ayudara a localizar las esferas del dragón hace solo dos días? Ella lo miró con inquietud antes de gritar furiosa:</p><p>—Bueno, entonces no juegues de esa forma sádica conmigo ¡si no quieres que te falte al respeto, imbécil!</p><p>Vegeta se tronó el cuello. Sus dedos temblaban, ya que su autocontrol estaba a segundos de romperse. </p><p>—Te recomiendo encarecidamente, por tu propio bien, que vigiles tu boca. Ya has agotado toda tu suerte conmigo. Estoy de humor para matar a alguien, así que no me tientes, mujer.</p><p>Sin otra palabra, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y se alejó dejando a Bulma en el suelo temblando, enfurecida y confundida. Primero pensó que la iba a matar, luego a violar, luego a matar de nuevo y por último a violar, pero al final no pasó nada en absoluto.</p><p>La joven apretó fuertemente sus manos para que dejaran de temblar. Vegeta era aterrador, no obstante, parecía que eso era todo lo que quería hacer, jugar con mente de un modo cruel. Ella suspiró aliviada y miró el reloj de su laboratorio. Trunks y Gokú no podrían haber permanecido en la Cámara del Tiempo por más de dos horas. No estaba segura de si iba a sobrevivir para volver a verlos.</p><p>Más tarde esa noche, afortunadamente todos continuaban vivos. Vegeta todavía seguía en el complejo, para inquietud y disgusto de Bulma, pero no podía obligarlo a irse, así que solo lo evitó por autoconservación. Esperaba que él no se le acercara sigilosamente si se aburría de nuevo. Sin embargo, Vegeta estaba tan ansioso por evitarla como ella, solo se quedaba porque le divertía el entrenamiento de Gohan y Raditz. El príncipe se hallaba sentado afuera en la hierba detrás del complejo donde había permanecido por horas observándolos con atención.</p><p>Su interés estaba únicamente en Gohan. El estilo de pelea del niño era una versión rudimentaria y algo alterada del estilo de pelea perfeccionado de Trunks, lo que demostraba que él entrenó a su hijo en el futuro. Pero el efecto de la presencia de Raditz en esta línea de tiempo también se hacía evidente en la forma y la técnica de Gohan. Vegeta pudo ver con facilidad destellos del estilo agresivo y despiadado de lucha que caracterizaba a todos los soldados del ejército de Frízer, claramente estos habían sido transmitidos de tío a sobrino. Era fascinante verlo.</p><p>Vegeta sonrió con satisfacción cuando Gohan aventajó sin ninguna dificultad a Raditz sorprendiéndolo con un gancho directo al mentón. Su sonrisa aumentó ni bien Raditz cayó y sostuvo su mentón dolorido. El niño era bueno, mucho más fuerte de lo que él había sido a la misma edad.</p><p>Gohan corrió hacia Raditz y le extendió una mano.</p><p> —¡Lo siento, tío! Te golpeé más fuerte de lo que quería —dijo el niño tímidamente.</p><p>—Estoy bien —gruñó Raditz alejando la mano de Gohan.</p><p>—Ah, qué bueno.</p><p>Raditz estaba volviendo a ponerse de pie cuando Vegeta apareció repentinamente por detrás de él. El príncipe lo empujó al suelo con una bota en la espalda y Raditz cayó de bruces sobre la hierba.</p><p>—Quédate abajo, debilucho. —Vegeta escupió las palabras con desdén—. Ni siquiera puedes vencer a un niño. Si no le hubiera prometido a mi hijo que no habría derramamiento de sangre en su ausencia, te mataría ahora mismo. Eres una desgracia.</p><p>Raditz se dio la vuelta y se sentó lentamente con la cara roja de vergüenza y humillación. Vegeta tornó su intensa mirada hacia Gohan, quien dio un paso cauteloso hacia atrás. El niño mantuvo contacto visual con el príncipe, pero con mucho esfuerzo. El hombre era aún más aterrador de lo que recordaba.</p><p>—Tú y yo entrenaremos ahora, mocoso —anunció Vegeta. Gohan parpadeó rápidamente varias veces antes de mirar a su tío que le ofreció un breve asentimiento de cabeza. El niño dio otro paso atrás cuando Vegeta dio un paso hacia él. El príncipe pudo sentir su miedo y se rio entre dientes. Que la gente tuviera esa emoción frente a él nunca lo cansaba—. No voy a matarte, solo quiero ver lo que tienes.</p><p>Gohan tomó valor al decirse a sí mismo que si su padre no le había tenido miedo de Vegeta, entonces él tampoco lo tendría. Respiró hondo, estaba a punto de ponerse en posición de lucha cuando algo brillante en el cielo llamó su atención. Se sorprendió ante la vista.</p><p>—¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó en voz alta haciendo que Vegeta y Raditz siguieran su línea de visión con curiosidad—. ¿Son cometas?, hay un MONTÓN de…</p><p>—Oh, mierda —siseó Vegeta palideciendo visiblemente ante lo que veía en el cielo.</p><p>Esos no eran cometas, eran vainas espaciales. Cientos de vainas espaciales atravesaban la atmósfera de la Tierra. Era una invasión y tenía el nombre de Frízer escrito por todas partes.</p><p>—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Raditz con una expresión ansiosa mirando directamente a Vegeta.</p><p>El príncipe rechinó los dientes y alzó la vista hacia el templo de Kamisama. Trunks y Gokú aún estaban a horas de terminar. Sus ojos volvieron a las vainas espaciales que cruzaban el cielo para sentir el ki de los guerreros dentro. Él era más fuerte que todos ellos, se dio cuenta al momento. Podía deshacerse fácilmente...</p><p>Y luego, él y Raditz lo percibieron al mismo tiempo. El ki más poderoso que jamás habían sentido. Ambos miraron hacia el norte con los ojos muy abiertos y sin aliento ante el poder abrumador que parecía no tener límite.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Raditz bruscamente sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento.</p><p>—Es Frízer —susurró Vegeta. Nadie más podía ser tan poderoso—. Debe ser él.</p><p>—Imposible, es...</p><p><em>Más fuerte que Trunks,</em> Vegeta terminó en silencio y sintió que sudor frío recorría su espalda. Apretó los puños, pero estos seguían temblando. <em>¿Cómo?, ¡cómo pudo haber ganado tanta fuerza!</em></p><p>—¿Tío Raditz? —preguntó Gohan preocupado mientras volvía el rostro hacia los dos saiyayíns adultos. Ambos parecían estar mirando la muerte directo a la cara.</p><p>Súbitamente comenzaron a producirse explosiones en los lugares donde aterrizaron las vainas espaciales. Los tres se tambalearon y cayeron a la hierba.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios sucede? —gritó Bulma desde el interior del complejo, pensaba que los saiyayíns que entrenaban juntos eran la razón por la cual su casa había comenzado a temblar justo cuando tomaba una taza de café caliente. Salió furiosa para gritarles que pelearan en otro lugar, pero vio lo que parecía lluvia; cometas ardientes en el cielo se precipitaban a toda velocidad hacia la Tierra. Otra violenta ronda de explosiones sacudió el suelo y la envió también a la hierba.</p><p>—¡Mentiste, perra incompetente! —le gritó Vegeta cuando volvió a ponerse de pie—. ¡Dijiste que Frízer aún estaba a días de distancia y ahora ya está AQUÍ!</p><p>—¡Eso es imposible, hackee el código de encriptación, imbécil! —le gritó Bulma de vuelta—. ¡No cometí ningún error! ¡El rastreador que está vinculado al de Ginyu dice que TODAVÍA está lejos de aquí!</p><p>—Entonces dejó el rastreador —murmuró Vegeta negando con la cabeza—. El bastardo ha usado el mismo maldito rastreador toda su vida... y lo deja precisamente ahora...</p><p>Todos miraron como ola tras ola de vainas espaciales volaban por el cielo. Los cientos se habían convertido en miles. El suelo seguía temblando, todos podían escuchar las sirenas y ver el humo saliendo a la distancia. El sol se había puesto, por lo que la oscuridad bañaba el cielo señalando la llegada de la muerte en más de un sentido.</p><p>—Vegeta, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —le gritó Raditz llamando la atención del príncipe.</p><p>La mente de Vegeta era un hervidero de pensamientos en el que no hallaba una solución. Este era el momento para el que se habían preparado. Todo se reducía a esta noche, sin embargo, los habían emboscados. Se suponía que Trunks se enfrentaría a Frízer, ese era el plan. Pero él no estaba aquí y Vegeta aún no estaba a la altura. El planeta sería quemado hasta los cimientos por las fuerzas que Frízer trajo consigo.</p><p>Solo había una cosa que hacer.</p><p>—Contraatacar. Todavía me queda una semilla del ermitaño, así que tenemos una oportunidad.</p><p>—Pero, hay MILES de ellos y qué hay de Frízer…</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les llevará encontrarnos, Raditz? —preguntó Vegeta. Su compañero se calló, sabía la verdad. Incluso si no hicieran nada, con números como ese, los encontrarían pronto. Eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para defenderse, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Frízer apareciera. También podrían intentar pelear.</p><p>—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —replicó Raditz, finalmente estaba de pie otra vez con Gohan aferrado a su pierna.</p><p>—Atacaremos de frente —gruñó Vegeta mientras miraba cómo las vainas espaciales continuaban cayendo y apretó los puños con fuerza—. Aún siguen llegando. Tú, niño, atácalas antes de que aterricen, quita del camino tantas naves como puedas. Raditz, mata a todos los que ya hayan aterrizado. Me encargaré de Frízer yo solo, los tres trabajaremos en equipo…</p><p>—¡No, no puedes llevarte a Gohan contigo! —gritó Bulma aferrada al marco de la puerta que conducía a su cocina mientras el suelo seguía temblando—. Si ustedes dos quieren ir a una maldita misión suicida, entonces, vayan y mátense, pero NO se llevarán a Gohan…</p><p>Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un grito cuando Vegeta apareció de improviso y la agarró por la nuca para arrojarla de vuelta al complejo donde se estrelló contra el suelo.</p><p>—¡Cállate y quédate ahí! —le gritó—. TÚ tienes el radar y es tu voz la que lo activa, ¡así que debes sobrevivir! Y si por casualidad fallamos y te atrapan, ¡NO le digas a Frízer sobre las esferas del dragón!</p><p>—¿Qué… —comenzó a decir Bulma completamente sorprendida, pero Vegeta ya estaba de vuelta con Raditz y Gohan gritando órdenes y asegurándose de que tuvieran claros sus roles.</p><p>Gohan se estremeció, le aterrorizaba la idea de enfrentarse a miles de guerreros espaciales endurecidos. Y no se perdió la aprensión que se intensificó en las facciones de su tío cuando se mencionó a Frízer. Él también podía sentir el poder del tirano. Pensó que sabía lo fuerte que sería el adversario, pero había estado muy, muy equivocado. El tirano estaba bastante lejos de ellos y, aun así, sentía la fuerza de su poder oscuro cerniéndose sobre él.</p><p>Cuando Vegeta y Raditz se dieron la vuelta para despegar hacia el aire, Gohan permaneció congelado donde se hallaba. Fue un error que inmediatamente llamó la atención de Vegeta y no en el buen sentido. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el príncipe ya lo había agarrado por el frente de su gi azul de artes marciales y levantado hasta que estuvo a la altura de sus ojos.</p><p>—¡Ahora no es el momento para tener miedo, niño! —gruñó Vegeta en su rostro mientras le daba una sacudida brusca—. ¡Eres lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil, así que sé un hombre ahora y pelea o estaremos todos muertos!, ¿entiendes? —Gohan asintió de un modo obediente antes de caer al suelo—. Ahora vámonos y mantengan su poder bajo —ordenó duramente.</p><p>Dicho eso, el príncipe despegó hacia el cielo nocturno con Raditz detrás de él. Gohan dudó solo un segundo antes de ponerse de pie para ir tras ellos, ignorando a Bulma que le gritaba que volviera. Vegeta tenía razón, debía luchar y ayudar a salvar su planeta. Eran los únicos tres que podían hacerlo, para eso se había entrenado con Raditz, Gokú y Píccolo.</p><p>Aun así, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y se horrorizó cuando vio la purga en curso. Mientras que las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu habían preferido divertirse y tomarse su tiempo, por lo que solo purgaron la Capital del Este y la mayor parte de la Capital del Oeste, el ejército de Frízer ahora destruía todo lo que estaba a la vista, ya que trabajaban sin piedad en todo el planeta. Se produjeron explosiones salvajes cuando las fuerzas militares de la Tierra intentaron desesperadamente contraatacar, solo para ser avasallados con ráfagas de ki. Los alienígenas no eran tan fuertes como las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, pero sobrepasaban a los terrícolas que enfrentaban.</p><p>Vegeta miró por encima del hombro a Raditz y a Gohan, y señaló dos rumbos con un dedo en una orden silenciosa. Él y Raditz inmediatamente divergieron en su trayectoria de vuelo, con Vegeta dirigiéndose hacia el norte en busca de Frízer y Raditz dirigiéndose hacia el sur donde podía sentir el mayor daño causado por la purga. Gohan se congeló en el aire y parpadeó ante su repentino cambio de dirección mientras los miraba volviendo el rostro de un lado al otro.</p><p>Esa fue toda la vacilación que se necesitó para que uno de los guerreros de abajo lo viera solo en el aire.</p><p>Gohan apenas tuvo tiempo de notar la ráfaga de ki púrpura en espiral que venía en su dirección cuando de improviso Raditz apareció frente a él y la desvió de un golpe. Luego levantó la otra mano, disparó una brillante ráfaga azul propia que produjo una gran explosión junto con una subida de humo e inmediatamente aprovechó esa distracción para agarrar a su sobrino y volvió a volar hacia el sur arrastrándolo con él.</p><p>—¡Escucha! —gritó Raditz mirando hacia las vainas espaciales que seguían cayendo. Si avanzaba un poco más, su sobrino tendría un mejor ángulo—. ¡Tienes que derribar esas naves, Gohan! ¡No podemos dejar que aterricen más de las que ya lo han hecho!</p><p>Gohan no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que Raditz lo empujó hacia adelante. El niño temblaba, había perdido su determinación al ver que las vainas espaciales seguían cayendo del cielo. Raditz apareció detrás de él, levantó una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino, una luz amarilla se encendió en esta mientras reunía energía rápidamente y luego disparó. La ráfaga voló y golpeó una vaina espacial que explotó en el acto.</p><p>—Así —gruñó Raditz. Bruscamente agarró la pequeña mano de su sobrino y la levantó antes de gritarle directo al oído—. ¡Ahora FUEGO!</p><p>Su sobrino lo hizo, disparó una ráfaga letal que fue tan poderosa como la de Raditz sin siquiera pensarlo y luego volvió a disparar una y otra vez. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más fácil. Su tío se quedó apenas unos segundos antes de volver a despegar para encargarse de los guerreros en el suelo, por lo que lo dejó solo.</p><p>Gohan temblaba mientras levantaba ambas manos, pero un instante después sus rasgos adquirieron una firme determinación. Este era SU planeta y él lo iba a proteger. El aura azul del niño brillaba a su alrededor, sus manos se estabilizaron y procedió a disparar con una precisión que excedía con creces a su edad. Las vainas espaciales explotaron y chocaron contra la Tierra en pilas de metal en llamas, desmanteladas a manos de un niño de seis años.</p><p>Ninguna otra vaina espacial aterrizó en la Tierra después de eso.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Vegeta corría en el suelo de una forma sigilosa, pero a toda velocidad asegurándose de mantener su poder bajo. No se inmutó por los gritos de los terrícolas que eran desarmados, golpeados, destrozados y quemados vivos por las ráfagas de ki. No le importaba el olor a sangre y muerte en el aire ni el humo y el fuego que consumían la ciudad por la que corría. En todo caso, lo hacía sentir como en casa. Creció con la muerte y la destrucción y esto lo puso en la mentalidad correcta para la batalla que estaba a punto de librar. Sabía que su poder se encontraba cerca de la legendaria ascensión, solo esperaba lograr acceder finalmente a él.</p><p>Un guerrero alienígena apareció a la vista y de inmediato el príncipe se ocultó detrás de un auto en llamas. Su corazón latía con fuerza, podía sentir a Frízer a menos de un kilómetro de distancia, pero no quería revelar su presencia, aún no. El sudor comenzó a discurrir por sus ojos, lo que hizo que con rabia se lo quitara de encima, era su cuerpo que reaccionaba inconscientemente al enorme nivel de poder que sentía. No podía negarlo ahora, era más alto que el poder de Trunks. Incluso si lograra ascender, se preguntó si eso lo salvaría.</p><p>Vegeta miró con cautela por un lado del auto para saber quién estaba purgando el planeta. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que el guerrero alienígena frente a él no llevaba la armadura de las fuerzas de Frízer ni usaba un rastreador. Era un escamoso lagarto azul de cuatro brazos largos y delgados con garras en los extremos. Él no era de una especie que Vegeta conociera.</p><p>El guerrero se giró para disparar otra ráfaga de ki cuando Vegeta apareció por detrás y le arrancó la cabeza. El príncipe ya estaba fuera de vista otra vez antes de que el cuerpo cayera al suelo y continuó avanzando hacia su enemigo mientras que en silencio, pero sin piedad, se ocupaba de cualquier otro alienígena guerrero en su camino.</p><p>Finalmente vio un claro. Los edificios habían sido arrasados y todos los vestigios de vida, desaparecido. Parado en medio de la muerte, de espaldas al príncipe, estaba la fuente del poder que todos habían sentido a kilómetros de distancia. La cola del alienígena se movía lentamente de un lado al otro, como si le hiciera señas. Vegeta se agachó detrás de la esquina de un edificio para permanecer fuera de vista. Una vez seguro allí, se asomó y sus ojos se ampliaron mientras la sangre se le congelaba al verlo. Incluso desde esa distancia, vio la verdad.</p><p>Ese no era Frízer, era Cooler.</p><p><em>¿Pero cómo? </em>pensó. No había estado completamente consciente en ese momento durante los Juicios y, aun así, sabía que Cooler intentó usarlo para extorsionar a Trunks. Fue uno de sus últimos pensamientos coherentes de esa noche: Trunks había matado a Cooler y a King Cold. El muchacho se lo confirmó más tarde.</p><p>Vegeta mandó al infierno a su hijo mentalmente. No había acabado con Cooler después de todo, ya que el bastardo estaba parado frente a él. Debería haber sabido que el muchacho era demasiado blando para terminar el maldito trabajo.</p><p>—Sé que estás ahí. —La voz de Cooler retumbó mientras su cola metálica silbaba con diversión. Cooler miró a un lado, Vegeta se perdió de vista otra vez y maldijo por lo bajo—. Puedo olerte, mono. Ese hedor es inconfundible.</p><p>Sin más advertencia, el edificio explotó con tanta fuerza que envió a Vegeta a volar de espaldas y terminó estrellándose contra una pila de ruinas; polvo y escombros cayeron sobre él. El príncipe ya furioso, se sacudió todo y volvió a ponerse de pie.</p><p>—Ahí estás —dijo Cooler con una sonrisa altanera, ahora a solo a unos tres metros del príncipe—. No me extraña que mi hermano siempre estuviera tan interesado en ti. Ciertamente eres resistente.</p><p>—Hmm, podría decir lo mismo de ti. Lo último que escuché fue que te cortaron en rodajas. —Se burló Vegeta y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los antebrazos.</p><p>—Si mi familia pudiera ser fácilmente derrotada, no gobernaríamos todo el universo, ¿verdad?</p><p>—¿Ah sí? ¿Es por eso que mataron a tu padre como si no fuera nada?</p><p>—Bueno, al menos él peleó, que no es lo que escuché sobre el débil de tu padre.</p><p>Vegeta apretó los dientes antes de gritar.</p><p>—¿Dónde está Frízer?</p><p>—Preocúpate por mí en este momento. —La expresión de Cooler se oscureció por el odio y levantó un dedo—. Te daré una oportunidad, saiyayín. Dime dónde está el chico que mató a mi padre. Igual vas a morir, pero te daré una muerte rápida si me respondes con la verdad. De lo contrario, dejaré que mi hermano se encargue de ti, él te entregará al ejército Liyan y ellos harán contigo lo que les plazca.</p><p>Vegeta parpadeó un par de veces. </p><p>—¿El ejército Liyan? ¿Los trajiste a ellos?</p><p>—Sí. Frízer me dijo que ibas a purgar mi planeta Liyana por cuenta propia antes de tu captura. En lugar de esperar por su muerte, les ofrecí a los Liyans la oportunidad de atacar primero al cruel príncipe Vegeta. Mata o muere, como dicen. Estoy seguro de que tú mejor que nadie lo entiendes.  —Se rio Cooler—. Están haciendo un excelente trabajo purgando este planeta, ¿no crees?</p><p>—Cooler... —gruñó Vegeta dando un paso adelante—. ¡Frízer es el que me ordenó purgar a Liyana y a Rithica, y ahora solo está usando tu apego a tu padre contra ti, tonto! ¡Si continúas ayudándolo, morirás! —gritó.</p><p>Cooler sonrió sádicamente. El príncipe pensó que estaba dándole una noticia, pero él era el tonto. Ya sabía que su hermano no tenía intenciones de dejarlo salir vivo de este planeta. Iba a dejar que Frízer matara al muchacho saiyayín mestizo y justo cuando eso sucediera, le saltaría encima y destruiría a su hermano menor de una vez por todas. Ambos se estaban usando, ganaría quién atacara primero y Cooler se iba a asegurar de que fuera él.</p><p>Pero primero lo primero. El muchacho saiyayín tenía que morir y mientras todavía hubiera aire en los pulmones del mestizo, Frízer y Cooler trabajarían juntos. Estaban dispuestos a quemar todo el universo hasta sus cimientos si fuera necesario para asegurar su muerte. Eso era lo único que importaba.</p><p>—Mis problemas con mi hermano no son de tu incumbencia, Vegeta. Todo lo que debes hacer es decirme dónde está el chico. —dijo con desprecio Cooler y levantó un dedo otra vez —. Es tu última oportunidad, ¿dónde está?</p><p>Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada, los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos. Pasaron unos instantes llenos de silencio entre ellos, con el sonido de las explosiones y los gritos a la distancia. Finalmente, los ojos de Vegeta se movieron y mintió:</p><p>—Está justo detrás de ti.</p><p>Todo sucedió en menos de un segundo. Cooler se dio la vuelta de inmediato, preparado para la batalla contra el mestizo saiyayín de cabello lavanda. Como un rayo, el príncipe levantó una mano para disparar el primer tiro en la lucha contra Cooler que tontamente le había dado la espalda.</p><p>Sin embargo, apenas llevó la mano arriba, todo su cuerpo se sacudió de forma violenta. El sabor familiar de su propia sangre subió por su garganta y le llenó la boca hasta que esta discurrió hacia su barbilla. Temblando, el príncipe bajó la mirada lentamente. Había un puño blanco cerrado que reconoció al instante, este estaba empapado en carmesí y sobresalía por la parte de su armadura que cubría su estómago.</p><p>—Mi pobre y hermoso mono, deberías haber sabido que también aprendí a ocultar mi poder. —Se rio Frízer justo detrás de la oreja de Vegeta—. Qué pena que tengamos que reencontrarnos de esta manera. Sabes que siempre has sido como un hijo para mí. Yo me preocupo mucho por ti, pero tengo una nueva mascota mestiza que domesticar. Ha sido divertido vernos, dulce príncipe.</p><p>Frízer retiró su brazo ensangrentado, los ojos de Vegeta se pusieron en blanco y se desplomó en la tierra.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Punto de ruptura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo veinte</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto de ruptura</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>—KAAAAA... MEEEEEE...</p><p>El fuego rojo que rodeaba a Gokú lo hacía brillar como una estrella a punto de explotar. Se sostenía en una rodilla apoyada sobre el piso y sus manos temblaban mientras clavaba los ojos en Trunks, que volaba por encima de él. El joven saiyayín mestizo tenía las manos echadas hacia atrás, estaba reuniendo su propia energía para el enfrentamiento que empujaría a Gokú a la ascensión. Un brutal ki azul eléctrico salía de sus manos y su aura dorada se encendió al aumentar su poder.</p><p><em>Algo está mal,</em> pensó Trunks de improviso y se sorprendió ante la sensación que repentinamente se había instalado en su pecho. Apretó los dientes, apartó esa sensación y se enfocó en reunir más energía.</p><p>—HAAAAAH... MEEHHHH...</p><p>El adolescente tuvo que resistir el impulso de sacudir la cabeza con admiración. Solo habían entrenado por seis meses, pero Gokú ya se encontraba al borde de la legendaria ascensión. Él tenía un talento innato y su progreso fue mucho más veloz que el de Vegeta. Estaba seguro de que podría ascender aquí y ahora. Este no era el momento para distracciones.</p><p>Pero entonces la sensación en su pecho se intensificó. Solo había sentido eso una vez en su vida: cuando se despertó después de que Gohan lo dejó inconsciente en su línea de tiempo. Era un sentimiento de absoluta desesperanza y temor. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron por un instante mientras se preguntaba qué estaría mal. Seguramente, Vegeta no había renegado de su juramento... ¿o sí?</p><p>—¡HAAAAAAAH!</p><p>Gokú disparó una poderosa ráfaga de ki azul que de inmediato volvió a llamar su atención. Trunks estaba a punto contraatacar para empujar los límites de Gokú aún más, cuando la sensación de temor en su pecho empeoró y se extendió por su columna vertebral. No, algo definitivamente iba mal.</p><p>Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio el rayo en espiral dirigido a él, su propio ki que ardía entre las palmas de sus manos esperaba a ser desatado. Todo retumbaba a su alrededor en respuesta al extraordinario poder de Gokú, el cual parecía un trueno que aguardaba a que Trunks lanzara el suyo para finalmente ser completado.</p><p>Pero a escasos segundos, el adolescente esquivó el ataque y extinguió su ki al mismo tiempo. Observó cómo la poderosa energía se alejaba en espiral hacia el abismo blanco y sintió la ola del brutal calor que pasaba a su lado.</p><p>—¿Trunks? —preguntó Gokú mientras jadeaba por aire.</p><p>Fue entonces que ambos escucharon los golpes que confirmaron la intuición. Gokú solo pudo sorprenderse cuando el aura dorada de Trunks se encendió antes de que volara hacia las pequeñas habitaciones sin decir una palabra. El saiyayín de inmediato salió disparado tras él y tuvo que volar lo más rápido que pudo para no quedarse atrás. Trunks descendió y corrió a toda velocidad mientras sacaba su espada, bajó el hombro y cargó contra la puerta de la Cámara del Tiempo con tanta fuerza que casi mata al señor Popo, quien había estado golpeándola.</p><p>—¡Trunks! ¿Qué pasa? —insistió Gokú que lo alcanzó un par de segundos después. Estaba sin aliento por su combate.</p><p>Pero Trunks ya había corrido hacia el borde del templo y miraba con el corazón a mil por hora. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras apretaba el mango de su espada, prácticamente podía oler la muerte desde donde se ubicaba. Tenía que ser una purga. Su primer pensamiento furioso fue que Vegeta había hecho esto, pero cuando extendió sus sentidos con el fin de buscarlo para ponerle fin al derramamiento de sangre, su furia dio paso a la confusión y luego a la preocupación. No sentía el ki de Vegeta en lo absoluto.</p><p>—¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —preguntó en voz alta, sus ojos se ampliaron conmocionados al sentir miles de ki que no reconoció.</p><p>—Estaba tratando de que me oyeras, Trunks —dijo el señor Popo desde atrás mientras Gokú se apoyaba en él—. ¡La Tierra está siendo invadida! Necesitan tu ayuda…</p><p>—¡Qué! —gritó Gokú asombrado—. Pero se suponía que Frízer no debía…</p><p>—¡No es Frízer, lo más seguro es que sean los restos de su ejército que envió a purgar el planeta! —gritó el adolescente—. ¡No hay tiempo, Gokú! ¡Empieza a acabar con esos tipos, tengo que encontrar a mi padre!</p><p>—¡Trunks, espera! —le gritó el saiyayín de sangre pura, pero él ya se había ido.</p><p>Trunks volaba a una velocidad supersónica por el cielo nocturno hacia la Capital del Oeste mirando la destrucción. Había tanta muerte debajo de él que lo hizo sentir enfermo. Cadáveres, tantos cadáveres humanos y alienígenas por igual. Los edificios estaban en llamas y todavía seguían produciéndose ligeras explosiones a lo lejos.</p><p>El adolescente extendió sus sentidos de nuevo e identificó a Raditz y a Gohan. Peleaban, podía sentirlo. Se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de la Corporación Cápsula para captar a Bulma, algo en lo que estaba muy versado al tratar de protegerla siempre en su línea de tiempo. Tardó unos segundos en identificar su ki débil que se movía rápido: parecía estar bien. Era solo su padre a quien no sentía. Como suponía que el príncipe ocultaba su ki, Trunks trató de alcanzarlo por telepatía, sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta.</p><p><em>Pero ¿cómo pudo ser derrotado? ¡Ninguno de estos tipos es más fuerte que él!, </em>pensó con desconcierto. Finalmente cambió de táctica y contactó a Raditz.</p><p>
  <em>¡Raditz!</em>
</p><p>Tomó unos segundos antes de que él respondiera:</p><p>
  <em>¿Trunks? ¿Ya estás afuera?</em>
</p><p><em>¿Dónde está mi padre?, </em>preguntó el adolescente mientras miraba a la Capital del Oeste. Su casa estaba destruida, él había viajado para evitar precisamente eso. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron cuando vio a un grupo de alienígenas disparando ráfagas de ki a voluntad para quemar a los terrícolas. Gritos de agonía se elevaron hacia él y respondió de inmediato disparando una ráfaga propia mientras volaba sobre ellos. Mató al grupo instantáneamente cuando el hormigón y el metal explotaron por su ataque. Trunks siguió volando manteniendo su velocidad todo el tiempo.</p><p><em>Se dirigía hacia el norte. Había un gran nivel de poder que percibimos allí. Debe haber sido Frízer, pero...</em> Raditz emitió un torrente de furiosas maldiciones mentales mientras esquivaba el ataque salvaje de un alienígena con el que estaba luchando en la calle. El saiyayín retrocedió rápidamente y se disparó al aire cuando un auto fue arrojado justo donde había estado hace un segundo. El auto se estrelló contra una tienda con tanta fuerza que la demolió al impactar y produjo una gigantesca explosión.</p><p>
  <em>Raditz! ¿Todavía tiene la semilla del ermitaño o ya la usaron?</em>
</p><p><em>Aún debe tenerla,</em> le comunicó Raditz por vía mental y desesperado, levantó las manos sobre su cabeza para reunir su ki. Él apretó los dientes y trató de mantener la mirada en su enemigo mientras vigilaba a Gohan, quien se hallaba involucrado en una acalorada batalla. Todo esto sucedía al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener el contacto mental con Trunks. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando otro guerrero alienígena le disparó una poderosa ráfaga de energía directamente a su espalda. El saiyayín lo notó, dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para salir del camino y mientras estaba boca abajo en el giro, disparó su ataque contra el alienígena, lo que envió al lagarto azul chillando de regreso a la distancia.</p><p><em>¡Lo siento muchacho, estoy un poco ocupado ahora!, </em>dijo Raditz mentalmente. <em>¡Tienes que ir a buscar a Vegeta! No sé dónde está Frízer, el poder cayó y ya no puedo sentirlo, ¡MIERDA!, </em>maldijo Raditz al ser sorprendido por un codazo en la nuca que lo envió directo hacia el ataque de ki de otro guerrero. Apenas pudo levantar los dos brazos para defenderse cuando las cifras comenzaron a sacarle ventaja.</p><p><em>¡Solo resiste! ¡Gokú irá a ayudarte!, </em>le respondió Trunks por vía mental y se dirigió al norte, todo el trayecto buscó con desesperación a su padre en el suelo mientras disparaba poderosas ráfagas a todos los alienígenas que veía en el camino. Rápidamente acumuló una gran cantidad de cuerpos, ya que mataba de un modo despiadado exento de dudas. Sin siquiera pensar en sus acciones, Trunks frunció el ceño al reflexionar en el alto nivel de poder que Raditz había sentido.</p><p>Frízer, ¿ya estaba aquí? Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿dónde estaba ahora? No podía sentir ningún nivel de poder enorme. ¿Vegeta lo había derrotado? No era demasiado descabellado, concluyó Trunks con optimismo, especialmente si su padre logró transformarse en un super saiyayín. Tal vez él había derrotado a Frízer y luego se desmayó por el agotamiento.</p><p>Sus pensamientos, optimismo y vuelo se detuvieron abruptamente en el cielo nocturno. Trunks se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba un enorme claro circular estéril de casi un kilómetro de radio en el medio de la Capital del Norte. Casi parecía un campo de batalla preparado, pero lo que llamó su atención fue Vegeta que estaba en el interior con un rastro de sangre que venía del borde del claro como si se hubiera arrastrado —o lo hubieran arrastrado— al centro. Incluso desde donde estaba en el cielo, Trunks sabía que era grave. Bajó de inmediato y cayó de rodillas junto a su padre.</p><p>
  <em>Ahí está mi nueva mascota mestiza, justo a tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Atacamos ahora? El tonto está tan preocupado por Vegeta que no nos ha notado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Paciencia, querido hermano, paciencia! El mono mestizo no nos notará mientras sigamos ocultando nuestro poder. Además, tengo curiosidad por ver cuál es la relación entre estos dos. No arruines mi entretenimiento...</em>
</p><p>—Oh, no —susurró Trunks completamente desolado mientras miraba a su padre. El príncipe estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, su cara era un desastre ensangrentado y, aun así, fue la horrible herida en su estómago lo que hizo que las manos de Trunks comenzaran a temblar. En el mejor de los casos se hallaba inconsciente, pero en el peor...</p><p>—No, no, no, no otra vez, no otra vez —siseó Trunks por lo bajo, imágenes del cuerpo muerto de Gohan cruzaban por su mente y el sudor corría por su nuca. No podía sentir el ki de Vegeta en lo absoluto. Al instante comprobó el pulso de su padre con una mano y puso la otra sobre su pecho para sentir si este se elevaba. Mantuvo ambas manos quietas durante unos segundos que le parecieron décadas. Vegeta no estaba respirando, pero había unos débiles latidos cardiacos. Eso era suficiente.</p><p>Trunks no perdió el tiempo. Se inclinó sobre él, agarró su armadura y la levantó tanto como pudo para deslizar su mano por debajo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la piel helada del pecho de su padre y trató de ignorarlo mientras buscaba la semilla. Después de unos segundos, se le acabó la paciencia y desesperado, le quitó la armadura de un jalón. La semilla salió volando por el fuerte arrastre y rodó sobre la tierra.</p><p>De inmediato la recuperó, usó la fuerza para abrirle la boca y prácticamente empujó la semilla del ermitaño dentro. Luego agarró a Vegeta por debajo de los brazos y lo alzó un poco para que se sentara, lo que obligó a que la semilla descendiera. Una vez que lo vio deglutirla, se sentó detrás de él a fin de servirle de apoyo mientras trataba de ignorar lo frío y sin vida que se sentía.</p><p>Y esperó.</p><p>Trunks enterró su rostro contra el hombro de su padre cuando sus ojos se cerraron al llenarse con lágrimas ardientes que luchaba por controlar.</p><p>Esperó un poco más.</p><p>Finalmente, después de unos largos y agonizantes segundos para él, Vegeta tomó aire de un modo brusco y rompió en un ataque de tos tan fuerte que lo hizo escupir sangre. Trunks sintió que la capacidad de respirar había sido restaurada para los dos. Suspiró de alivio y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo en su lucha por recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo, unos momentos después de hacer contacto, Vegeta echó el codo hacia atrás y casi lo clavó en la cara de su hijo. Trunks apenas logró bloquearlo antes de que el príncipe comenzara a elevar su poder en lo que era un delirante esfuerzo por luchar contra quien asumió que era Frízer tratando de torturarlo.</p><p>—¡Padre, basta! ¡Soy yo! —gritó Trunks haciendo que instantáneamente terminara la lucha de Vegeta.</p><p>
  <em>¿Acaba de llamar a Vegeta PADRE?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sí, pero no tiene sentido. De todos mis hombres, Vegeta fue quien hizo el mayor esfuerzo por evitar tener descendencia... ¿cómo pudo tener uno sin que me entere?...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te lo dije hermano, te dije que mataras al príncipe mono cuando era un niño, ¿no? Ahora ha engendrado a un super saiyayín. ¡Todo esto podría haberse evitado si no fuera por tu arrogancia!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cálmate, Cooler, ambos morirán de todos modos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿También estás ciego? ¿No viste como curó a Vegeta?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sí, pero es útil saber que tienen algo para restaurar la salud, en lugar de sorprendernos más tarde. No hace ninguna diferencia; en cualquier caso, todavía los superamos en fuerza. Además, ¡mira cuán unido está el mestizo a mi príncipe favorito! Es bastante conmovedor, ¿no?...</em>
</p><p>Tomó cerca de quince largos segundos para que las heridas de Vegeta se curaran por completo debido a que se tuvo que eliminar la sangre de sus vías respiratorias para que pueda respirar. Trunks se paró, agarró a Vegeta por el tórax y lo puso de pie. El príncipe se dobló, apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas y tosió los últimos restos de sangre.</p><p>—No me sigas asustando así. —El joven mestizo sonrió aliviado, pero solo por un instante. Le tranquilizaba que su padre estuviera bien, no obstante, el planeta todavía seguía siendo purgado.</p><p>Vegeta finalmente se comenzó a enderezar, se limpió la sangre de la cara con el antebrazo, se miró a sí mismo y se cubrió el estómago ahora curado con una mano. Cerró los puños con fuerza mientras se terminaba de incorporar, sentía como una nueva energía corría por sus venas. Apretó los dientes, todavía no era suficiente.</p><p>—Padre, tenemos que…</p><p>Las palabras de Trunks fueron interrumpidas instantáneamente cuando Vegeta le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Trunks cayó, había sido tomado desprevenido. Miró a su padre sorprendido con una mano en el costado de la mandíbula.</p><p>—¿Me diste la semilla? —le gritó Vegeta lleno de furia—. ¡Deberías haberla guardado para ti, maldito idiota!</p><p>—¡Qué… ¡Pero te estabas muriendo!</p><p>—¡PODRÍAS HABER DESEADO QUE REGRESE! ¡Esa era la última semilla que teníamos! ¡Sigues siendo nuestra única oportunidad y acabas de arruinarlo todo al darme la última en lugar de guardarla para ti!</p><p>Los ojos de Trunks brillaron de ira mientras se volvía a poner de pie. </p><p>—Bueno, tal vez si no hubieras tratado de enfrentarte a Frízer sin mí, ¡entonces no te habrías lastimado y no habría necesitado usar la semilla del ermitaño! ¿Por qué no te limitaste a venir por mí?</p><p>La cara de Vegeta se puso roja de ira y vergüenza; en el calor del momento, ante las desalentadoras probabilidades, lo obvio se le había escapado. Por lo menos debería haberlo intentado. Un raro percance, pero no tan malo como el que lo preocupaba. Su mirada se oscureció considerablemente mientras gruñía:</p><p>—¿Quieres ir por ese camino conmigo, muchacho? Bien, entonces, ¿por qué no te encargaste de Cooler como dijiste que habías hecho? ¿Me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo o solo lo dejaste vivir porque fuiste demasiado débil para acabar con él?</p><p>—¿Qué? —preguntó Trunks, su cara adquirió una expresión de confusión—. ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Del tipo de los Juicios? Maté a todos allí…</p><p>—No hiciste una mierda. —Vegeta lo miró con desprecio—. ¡Cooler está vivo y está aquí con Frízer!</p><p>Trunks gruñó:</p><p>—Eso es imposible, yo lo maté…</p><p>—¿Y qué, crees que yo mismo me perforé el estómago? ¡Frízer me sorprendió solo porque yo estaba distraído con Cooler! ¡No ACABASTE con él, imbécil! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que asegurarte de acabar con tu enemigo!</p><p>—¡Hey, aquí están!</p><p>Ambos alzaron la vista para ver a Gokú volando hacia ellos. Vegeta le dio a Trunks una última mirada de desprecio antes de ir a recuperar su armadura maltratada. Trunks suspiró lentamente, miró a su padre con exasperación y luego miró a Gokú que descendía al lado de ellos.</p><p>
  <em>¿Quién diablos es él?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No lo sé, pero interrumpió una discusión muy interesante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Puedes ver su cara desde dónde estás?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, ¿por qué?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se parece al saiyayín que dirigió la última rebelión antes de que destruyeras el planeta Vegetasei. ¡Se parece a él!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Bardock? No puede ser él, yo mismo lo vi arder hasta morir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermano, el parecido es inconfundible. Debe ser un saiyayín.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, entonces es una suerte que esté aquí, ¿no? Es muy conveniente, así podremos matar a todos los monos de una buena vez...</em>
</p><p>—Gokú, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Trunks cuando Gokú se les acercó.</p><p>—Les di una mano a Raditz y a Gohan. Me hice cargo de un número suficiente de esos extraterrestres para poner las probabilidades a su favor. Raditz dijo que se encargarían del resto, así que me envió aquí para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. —Miró a Vegeta y alzó una ceja ante su ensangrentada espalda desnuda que dejó de estar visible unos momentos después, ya que el príncipe se puso su armadura. Gokú bajó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver toda la sangre en la tierra—. Vaya, parece que las cosas se pusieron difíciles, aunque supongo que ahora todo está bien, ¿no?</p><p>—En realidad no —murmuró Trunks y frunciendo el ceño miró a su padre antes de examinar el lugar. Extendió sus sentidos, sin embargo, no podía sentir a nadie más fuerte que los dos saiyayíns con los que estaba parado—. Frízer y Cooler están en este planeta, pero no puedo sentirlos, ¿tú puedes?</p><p>—No —respondió Gokú rascándose la nuca—. ¿Quién es Cooler?</p><p>—Es el hermano mayor de Frízer. Pensé que lo maté hace mucho tiempo, pero de alguna manera, sobrevivió...</p><p>—Están cerca —anunció Vegeta, finalmente notó el rastro de su sangre en la tierra y sus músculos se tensaron. Había sido arrastrado hacia el centro del claro después de desmayarse por el dolor para estar a la vista. Maldijo en voz baja y miró a su alrededor—. Sí, deben estar cerca. Prepárate, lo más seguro es que nos están mirando ahora mismo…</p><p>—Pensé que habías dicho que no sabían cómo ocultar su poder —dijo Trunks irritado, todavía seguía enojado por el golpe que le dio.</p><p>Vegeta le lanzó una mirada de odio por el rabillo del ojo mientras se burlaba.</p><p>—No sabían, pero cuando tú les mostraste claramente que estabas ocultando tu poder en los Juicios, les enseñaste que era posible, mestizo idiota…</p><p>—Bien, muchachos, vamos a calmarnos —interrumpió Gokú, que miraba con seriedad a su alrededor. Más allá del claro había edificios que estaban en llamas o destruidos, también había escombros, humo, cadáveres y sangre. Incrédulo, apretó los puños con fuerza. Nunca había sido testigo de tanta destrucción y le dolía verlo—. Ahora no es el momento, tenemos que trabajar juntos.</p><p>Trunks retiró lentamente su espada de la funda. </p><p>—No creo que estén cerca, ya habrían atacado. Escuchen, ¿por qué no van a ayudar a Raditz y a Gohan a deshacerse del resto de los alienígenas para que no causen más daño? encontraré a Cooler y a Frízer por mi…</p><p>Vegeta negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Son demasiado fuertes, muchacho, vas a necesitar ayuda.</p><p>—Puedo vencerlos a los dos por mi cuenta —lo interrumpió Trunks con tanta confianza en su voz que estuvo al borde de la arrogancia—. Ustedes dos no son los únicos que se hicieron más fuertes en la Cámara del Tiempo…</p><p>—Te volviste más fuerte, ¿verdad? Qué maravilloso. Después de todo, tendré un desafío.</p><p>Gokú, Vegeta y Trunks se volvieron de inmediato, solo para ver a Frízer parado frente a ellos, a unos quince metros de distancia. El tirano les ofreció una sonrisa, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho mientras su cola se movía de un modo perezoso. Vegeta y Trunks se sorprendieron, nunca lo habían visto antes en esa transformación. Su armadura había desaparecido y su piel se veía lisa y en su mayoría blanca con toques púrpura. Era una maquina compacta para matar. Frízer lucía casi irreconocible si no fuera por la oscuridad en sus ojos que era exclusivamente suya y, desde luego, por su elegante voz que era inconfundible.</p><p>Vegeta tragó saliva con fuerza. A pesar de que su horrible herida había sido curada, la piel de su estómago se tensó inconscientemente, como si temiera ser abierta en segundos.</p><p>—Mmm, siempre es maravilloso dejar a una audiencia sin palabras —dijo Frízer con una sonrisa siniestra. Lentamente extendió los brazos a los costados haciendo que sus tres adversarios se pusieran en posición de lucha. Frízer sonrió ante su reacción, cerró los ojos y comentó con aire de suficiencia—. Pero no los culpo, monos. Después de todo, soy el ser más poderoso del universo.</p><p>—Me ocuparé de él —le susurró Trunks a los saiyayíns que estaban de pie atrás y apretó su espada—. Ustedes dos salgan de aquí…</p><p>—Nadie se va a ninguna parte —interrumpió una voz firme. Sin darle la espalda a Frízer, todos los que tenían sangre saiyayín miraron sobre sus hombros, solo para ver a Cooler parado detrás de ellos a unos quince metros. Cooler hacía coincidir su sonrisa de la de su hermano. Los ojos de Trunks observaron la mitad inferior metálica de su cuerpo, apretó los dientes y se pateó mentalmente. No creyó que pudiera sobrevivir a su ataque.</p><p>Cooler vio la expresión de Trunks y su sonrisa aumentó. </p><p>—Vegeta tiene razón, muchacho. Siempre asegúrate de acabar con tu oponente y no dejes lugar a dudas. Desafortunadamente tu error te va a costar la vida a ti y a todos los que viven en este patético planeta.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, Frízer? —siseó Trunks volviendo la mirada hacia el tirano más joven—. ¿Tuviste que traer a tu hermano porque no puedes vencerme por tu cuenta?</p><p>Frízer se rio de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Dios mío, qué arrogante. Realmente eres el hijo de Vegeta. Sí, es obvio ahora, ¡el parecido es inconfundible! —Se rio a carcajadas—. Trunks, ¿verdad? Bueno, Trunks, debo decir que serías una mejor incorporación a mi creciente ejército que tu padre. Si te hincas de rodillas, muchacho, y me juras tu lealtad, tal vez solo mate a los dos monos que están detrás de ti y te traiga a trabajar conmigo. Sería muy poético. Sabes lo que dicen, de tal padre, tal hijo...</p><p>Vegeta gruñó en voz baja, prácticamente temblaba de rabia al pensar en que el ciclo entre él y su padre se repitiera con su propio hijo. Moriría antes de dejar que suceda. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se lanzó al ataque y se detuvo solo cuando Trunks lo agarró por la cintura para retenerlo. Eso no impidió que el príncipe gritara furioso:</p><p>—Nadie con sangre saiyayín se arrodillará nunca más ante ti, ¿me oíste, Frízer?</p><p>—Hmm, qué descortés. ¿Esa es la forma de hablarme después de que tuve la amabilidad de no arrancarte el corazón hace unos momentos? —dijo el tirano con fingido dolor.</p><p>—Tranquilízate —le susurró Trunks a su padre, cuyo ki reaccionaba violentamente a sus propias emociones.</p><p>—¿Por qué hicieron esto? —preguntó Gokú con los ojos fijos en Cooler—. ¡Si querías desafiar a Trunks, podrías haberlo hecho sin matar a todas esas personas inocentes…</p><p>—Saiyayín, deberías estar agradecido de que solo hayamos traído a los soldados más débiles del ejército Liyan. —Cooler se rio entre dientes—. Además, mi hermano siempre insiste en tener entretenimiento extra. Así que no me mires, si fuera por mí, ya habríamos destruido tu planeta.</p><p>—¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso? —Frízer se rio.</p><p>Gokú se quedó sin palabras. Raditz le había contado muchas cosas sobre Frízer, sin embargo, solo ahora estando ante su siniestra presencia, finalmente lo entendía. Su maldad era casi tangible y sofocante en el aire nocturno. No podía imaginar cómo Vegeta y Raditz pudieron vivir décadas con el tirano, pero lo que en realidad no entendía era cómo estos dos extraterrestres tenían tan poca consideración por la vida. Si la purga de la Tierra se parecía a las purgas que Frízer había ordenado cientos de veces, entonces se enfrentaba al mal por primera vez en su vida.</p><p>Apretó más los puños al sentir una ira pura que se elevaba desde lo profundo de su pecho. Luchaba por mantenerse bajo control, pero todos sintieron el destello de su verdadero poder. Vegeta giró la cabeza al instante hacia Gokú y quedó sorprendido. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte en solo medio año. Era casi tan fuerte como él lo era ahora.</p><p>—Mira eso, has molestado a ese débil —resopló Cooler y ladeó la cabeza antes de preguntarle a Gokú—. ¿Te gustaría hacer algo respecto a los comentarios de mi hermano?</p><p>—Cálmate, Gokú —susurró Trunks—. Solo están tratando de provocarte para que ataques primero.</p><p>—Está bien... —dijo Gokú de mala gana, apenas era capaz de contenerse—.  <em>¡Rayos!</em> ¡No puedo percibir cuan fuertes son estos tipos!</p><p>—Cooler es extremadamente poderoso —les informó Vegeta en voz baja—. Y Frízer lo es más, pero no sé cuánto...</p><p>Trunks dudó solo un segundo antes de que diera un paso en dirección a Frízer. Extendió un brazo, señaló al tirano con su espada y dijo:</p><p>—Tu hermano, mi padre y Gokú se mantendrán alejados de esto. Esta pelea es entre nosotros dos, Frízer. Tú y yo, él uno contra el otro, sin interferencias ni excusas, ¿o eres tan cobarde que no puedes enfrentarme solo?</p><p>La sonrisa de Frízer desapareció ante el evidente desafío. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y pasaron de los saiyayíns hacia su hermano. Transcurrieron unos tensos segundos de silencio en el que ambos tiranos mantuvieron un intercambio mental silencioso. Gokú y Vegeta se miraron con cautela. Esto era el final, la familia Cold sería destruida esta noche y el universo finalmente sería liberado de su tiranía intergaláctica o todos morirían y la Tierra no sería más que polvo espacial antes de que terminara la noche.</p><p>—Muy bien, muchacho, te enfrentaré solo —respondió Frízer con calma. Se rio entre dientes, levantó un dedo y lo señaló a modo de advertencia—. Pero si Vegeta y el clon de Bardock intentan involucrarse, el acuerdo queda cancelado.</p><p><em>Trunks,</em> la voz de Vegeta sonó en la mente de su hijo. Trunks lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. <em>Si Frízer comienza a perder es posible que no cumpla su palabra. Tienes que terminar con esto rápido. No puedes mostrarle misericordia, porque él no te mostrará ninguna.</em></p><p>Trunks asintió sutilmente antes de que sus ojos azules volvieran a su enemigo. Terminaría con esto, esta noche, o moriría en el intento.</p><p>—No necesito la ayuda de nadie, a diferencia de ti. —dijo con desprecio.</p><p>—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué estás esperando, muchacho? Vamos, deja de ocultar tu poder. Muéstrame lo que la raza saiyayín tiene para ofrecer. —Se burló Frízer.</p><p>Casi con tranquilidad, Trunks se sacó la funda de su espada, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se quedó en un polo ajustado sin mangas color negro de la Corporación Cápsula que Bulma le había dado. Luego le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia. </p><p>—Como quieras.</p><p>El ki de Trunks explotó repentina y violentamente en una cegadora luz dorada que obligó a Vegeta y Gokú a retroceder tambaleándose y terminaron por caer al suelo. Ambos tuvieron que levantar los brazos para protegerse los ojos porque el polvo se alzó alrededor de Trunks en un poderoso vórtice antes de que se disparara al cielo.</p><p>Nubes oscuras se acumularon en lo alto mientras el aire giraba en torno al adolescente que soltó un grito sobrehumano cuando su verdadero potencial se abrió paso a través de él y terminó rodeándolo con una brutal energía eléctrica dorada. Su masa muscular se duplicó, lo que casi le rompió el polo, ya que su cuerpo se acomodaba a la enorme fuerza que explotó en su interior. Su cabello dorado hasta los hombros se erizó y todo su cuerpo tembló por las mareas de poder a las que nunca antes había tenido acceso.</p><p>Los saiyayíns de abajo solo podían contemplarlo boquiabiertos, nunca habían visto aumentar su poder a niveles tan extraordinarios antes. Los hermanos Cold miraron a Trunks con expresiones tranquilas y vigilantes. Frízer lo observó subir de poder durante unos segundos más, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y poco a poco extendió los brazos otra vez.</p><p>Había visto suficiente. Era hora de desatar su propio poder.</p><p>Gokú y Vegeta de inmediato volvieron a mirar a Frízer cuando su poder aumentó a un ritmo vertiginoso que fácilmente coincidía con el de Trunks. El suelo temblaba como si hubiera un terremoto por la cantidad de energía que generaba el tirano, el cual se desataba como violentas ondas de presión. Un ki rojo oscuro rodeó a Frízer antes de que ascendiera rápidamente al aire hasta que igualó la altitud de Trunks. Ahora estaban cara a cara y con una fuerza pareja. Pero el tirano solo se rio, parecía que pasaba el mejor momento de su vida.</p><p>—¡No tienes idea de lo privilegiado que eres, muchacho! —le gritó y sonrió—. ¡NUNCA nadie me ha obligado a llegar a mi forma perfecta y mucho menos a recurrir a la antigua técnica de compartir energía con mi hermano para aumentar mi poder!</p><p>El poder de Trunks se estableció en su máximo y levantó una ceja. </p><p>—¿Compartir energía...?</p><p>—De hecho, hubieras tenido una ventaja antes, si me hubieras tomado por sorpresa, pero los monos nunca se han caracterizaron por ser inteligentes, ¿verdad? ¡Ahora mi poder es INFINITO, muchacho!</p><p><em>¡NO lo escuches!, </em>la voz furiosa de Vegeta interrumpió los pensamientos de Trunks. <em>¡Él dirá cualquier cosa para que dudes de ti mismo! He oído hablar de esa antigua técnica ¡y NO es infinita! Simplemente se están absorbiendo la energía entre los dos: si matas a</em><em> uno de ellos, ¡su poder volverá a la normalidad!</em></p><p>Trunks asintió, apretó con fuerza su espada, respiró hondo y se disparó hacia Frízer, que también estaba cerrando la distancia entre los dos a la velocidad de la luz. Trunks levantó la espada sobre su cabeza y rápidamente la bajó para cortar al tirano por la mitad, pero Frízer desapareció de vista y reapareció justo detrás de él. Trunks se agachó, evitó una patada despiadada lanzada hacia su nuca que le habría quitado la cabeza y ambos terminaron por desaparecer.</p><p>Durante unos segundos, nadie debajo pudo verlos, pero escuchaban los poderosos golpes bloqueados y veían breves destellos de luces doradas y rojas producidos por sus kis. Los puños de Vegeta se extraían sangre de lo fuerte que los apretaba. Apenas podía seguir el ritmo de la pelea mientras en silencio le pedía a su hijo que continuara.</p><p>Finalmente, la pelea se detuvo de un modo abrupto cuando Trunks dio el primer golpe que cayó directo en la cara de Frízer. El tirano lo absorbió con un silbido, tomó represalias a toda prisa y enterró su rodilla con fuerza en el estómago del adolescente. Trunks jadeó mientras se doblaba y sintió que la sangre le subía por la garganta. Nunca había sido golpeado así en su vida. Frízer lo agarró por el cabello, lo obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó su poderoso puño, pero Trunks lo golpeó con su espada y Frízer desapareció de vista nuevamente.</p><p>El adolescente miró desesperado a su alrededor tratando de ubicar a Frízer. El tirano apareció detrás de él y le lanzó una patada en la base de la espalda. Trunks se estrelló contra el suelo casi al instante y provocó una violenta explosión cuando el suelo se derrumbó y el polvo se elevó hacia el aire.</p><p>Vegeta sin darse cuenta dio un paso hacia adelante antes de que Gokú lo agarrara del brazo.</p><p>—Recuerda, no podemos involucrarnos. Cooler nos está mirando —susurró Gokú.</p><p>—No iba a involucrarme, idiota. ¡Y no me toques! —gritó Vegeta en la cara de Gokú mientras liberaba su brazo. Volvió a ver la acción con la mandíbula apretada. Estaba tratando de no involucrarse emocionalmente, pero falló. Trunks era su hijo y se enfrentaba a Frízer, su enemigo mortal. No había nadie en el universo que pudiera estar más involucrado en esta batalla que el príncipe saiyayín.</p><p>La risa estridente de Frízer cortó el aire. </p><p>—¡Al fin un oponente digno! ¡Realmente disfrutaré romperte, muchacho!</p><p><em>Levántate,</em> Vegeta instó por vía mental a su hijo que luchaba por volver a ponerse de rodillas, lucía afectado por el golpe en la espalda y el posterior impacto. Frízer se lanzó como un torpedo hacia Trunks, por lo que Vegeta le dijo<em>: ¡LEVANTATE!</em></p><p>El ki dorado de Trunks explotó a su alrededor y se disparó de nuevo al aire como una mancha dorada justo cuando Frízer golpeaba brutalmente el suelo con su rodilla en el lugar donde había estado la cabeza del adolescente que desapareció de allí por solo nanosegundos. Frízer hizo una mueca de enfado mientras miraba al saiyayín mestizo, su cola azotaba el suelo rompiéndolo con cada impacto.</p><p>El tirano instantáneamente se lanzó al aire en un rayo de luz roja y Trunks blandió su espada hacia la derecha justo cuando estaban a punto de encontrarse. Frízer desapareció de vista, pateó la espada de las manos del adolescente y ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes fallidos. Fue un borrón de movimientos, bloqueos y asaltos aéreos creativos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que parecía en un punto muerto.</p><p>—Algo está mal —le susurró Gokú a Vegeta, que sudaba como si fuera él quien estuviera en la intensa batalla de vida o muerte—. Son iguales en fuerza, pero…</p><p>—¡Cállate, Kakaroto! —dijo Vegeta y un tic se apoderó de uno de sus ojos cuando vio como Frízer salía de la situación de estancamiento dándole una patada brutal a su hijo en la sien. Trunks respondió al instante y acabó con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuando disparó una poderosa ráfaga de ki que golpeó a Frízer en la cara obligándolo a retroceder en el aire. El adolescente cargó directamente contra el tirano y ambos desaparecieran de vista.</p><p><em>Mierda,</em> maldijo Vegeta un minuto después mientras veía continuar la batalla. <em>El tonto tiene razón, algo está mal.</em></p><p>Cuanto más duraba la pelea, más parecía que Frízer ganaba ventaja. Daba la impresión de que Trunks estaba luchando por mantenerse al día con la velocidad excepcional de Frízer y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más castigo recibía su hijo. Vegeta apretó los dientes cuando Frízer le lanzó un codazo a Trunks en las costillas haciéndolo toser sangre. El adolescente furioso y casi desesperado respondió, pero Frízer se agachó con facilidad y apareció detrás de él. Antes de que Trunks pudiera darse la vuelta, Frízer ya había disparado una ráfaga de ki que lo golpeó en la espalda. Una vez más, Trunks se estrelló contra el suelo, esta vez con tanta fuerza que casi hizo caer a Vegeta y a Gokú.</p><p>—No puede seguir el ritmo —dijo Vegeta desalentado, sentía que su lengua se quemaba solo por admitirlo en voz alta—. No es lo suficientemente rápido...</p><p>—Lo sé —susurró Gokú mirando como un Trunks inestable se obligaba a ponerse de rodillas—. Tiene mucha fuerza, pero eso compromete su velocidad.</p><p>Ambos cayeron en un silencio tenso, ninguno de los dos quería admitir la verdad en voz alta. Trunks era su mejor carta y, aun así, iba a perder esta pelea. La única forma de que recuperara su velocidad era que perdiera algo de poder, pero Frízer seguiría siendo igual de fuerte y rápido. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el tirano lo agotara lo suficiente para ponerle fin a la batalla.</p><p>Vegeta miró sutilmente a Cooler que estaba ocupado viendo a su hermano y a Trunks. Luego volvió a mirar la batalla y abrió un vínculo mental con Gokú.</p><p><em>¡Kakaroto, escucha! </em>Vegeta envió las palabras ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Gokú. El príncipe mantuvo sus ojos hacia adelante mientras continuaba. <em>Tenemos que ayudar a Trunks, no puede hacer esto solo.</em></p><p>—Pero cómo…</p><p><em>¡Cállate!, </em>dijo Vegeta con dureza. Podía sentir que la mirada de Cooler se dirigía hacia ellos, lo que hizo que los pequeños pelos de su nuca se erizaran cuando el sudor estalló en su cuerpo. Tenía tanta seguridad de que Cooler estaba a punto de atacarlos que extendió los dedos para comenzar a reunir la energía necesaria para defenderse. Pero Cooler miró la batalla como si no pasara nada y sonrió con aprobación, ya que la pelea se volvía cada vez más unilateral a favor de Frízer.</p><p>Vegeta respiró hondo deseando que su corazón se desacelerara y dijo usando su mente:</p><p>... <em>No hables en voz alta, llamarás la atención de Cooler, imbécil. Solo escucha. Tengo un plan, pero tenemos que hacerlo rápido si queremos tener una oportunidad.</em></p><p>Gokú no respondió nada, en lugar de eso Vegeta oyó: </p><p>
  <em>¿Cuál es tu plan?</em>
</p><p>Trunks se estaba desesperando. La desventaja en su velocidad ahora era brutalmente obvia, Frízer ya lo había olido y lo aprovechaba al máximo como un tiburón rabioso. Trunks se dio la vuelta en el aire, solo para recibir otro golpe fuerte en la cara haciendo que volara sangre de su boca.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, mono?, ¿no puedes seguir el ritmo? ¡Pensé que ibas a ser un desafío! —Se burló Frízer.</p><p>Trunks gruñó y desapareció de vista para tratar de obtener algún tipo de ángulo nuevo que lo ayudara a recuperar la ventaja en la pelea que rápidamente se le escapaba de las manos. Sin embargo, tan pronto como reapareció por detrás de Frízer, el tirano dio un salto hacia atrás en el aire y esquivó la patada de Trunks.</p><p>—¡Vamos, muchacho, enfréntame! —gritó Frízer volando más alto en el cielo mientras Trunks lo miraba sin aliento ahora. El saiyayín mestizo echó las manos hacia atrás y una luz azul se encendió entre ellas cuando comenzó a acumular energía. Vegeta y Gokú intercambiaron una mirada y compartieron un sutil asentimiento de cabeza mientras Frízer se reía—. Ese es el espíritu, mo…</p><p>Las palabras de Frízer se interrumpieron abruptamente cuando Vegeta apareció detrás de él y lo sujetó por los brazos para inmovilizarlo y mantenerlo en su sitio, haciéndolo tan rápido que Frízer no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Abajo, Gokú le había lanzado una brutal patada a Cooler directo en la cabeza que atrapó al alienígena por sorpresa, luego de completar su kaioken.</p><p><em>¡DISPARA, TRUNKS!, </em>gritó mentalmente Vegeta, sus músculos se tensaron más allá del límite mientras ejercía hasta el último gramo de la fuerza que tenía para mantener a Frízer en su lugar por la fracción de segundo que tomaría el ataque de su hijo.</p><p>Trunks retrocedió para disparar, pero dudó justo por una fugaz fracción de segundo. Él podría matar a Frízer ahora mismo, pero ¿mataría a Vegeta al mismo tiempo? Trunks tardó un breve y precioso momento en recordar que podía desear que Vegeta volviera a la vida con las esferas del dragón si era necesario y disparó la ráfaga de ki más poderosa que pudo generar.</p><p>Pero para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde.</p><p>Frízer había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para golpear la cara de Vegeta con lo que casi lo noqueó. Luego rompió su agarre y sin demora le propinó un fuerte codazo en el cuello que obligó al saiyayín a caer a la tierra. Finalmente se volvió, vio la ráfaga en espiral dirigida hacia él y apenas pudo apartarse del camino.</p><p>—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Trunks frustrado y jadeando por haber tenido que reunir la energía para su ataque. Miró hacia abajo donde un enfurecido Cooler ya recuperado cargaba directamente contra Gokú. El saiyayín hizo un valiente esfuerzo por tratar de defenderse, pero fue superado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Cooler le disparara una brutal ráfaga de ki al pecho que lo envió a volar fuera del claro y se estrelló contra un edificio en llamas. Trunks observó como sucedía todo y apretó los dientes con furia mientras Frízer se reía.</p><p>—¡Bueno! Parece que Vegeta y su pequeño amigo han roto nuestro acuerdo. Yo diría, mi mascota mestiza, que el trato se terminó. ¿Cooler? Creo que querías participar, ¿verdad, querido hermano? —preguntó Frízer con una falsa cortesía mirando a su hermano mayor.</p><p>Cooler desde abajo sonrió sádicamente. Su <em>modus operandi</em> habitual era matar rápido. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo de otra forma. Las largas sesiones de tortura eran el juego de Frízer, pero esta noche, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.</p><p>Trunks apenas pudo reaccionar antes de estar tratando de defenderse de los dos hermanos Cold al mismo tiempo. Cooler no era tan fuerte como Frízer, pero peleando a esa velocidad, poco importaba. Siempre que Trunks podía asestarle un golpe a uno, el otro lo capitalizaba. Estaba luchando con desesperación, lo que solo lo hacía decaer en su técnica. Frízer aprovechó, con una tenacidad que demostraba por qué era el guerrero más temido del universo, para golpear a Trunks con tanta fuerza en el estómago que el adolescente prácticamente podía sentir cómo se destruía su interior. Se dobló sin siquiera poder respirar antes de que Cooler agarrara un puñado de su cabello dorado y lo forzara a arquearse hacia atrás para que Frízer le diera un fuerte codazo en el pecho.</p><p>Entre tanto, abajo, Vegeta luchaba por sostenerse en sus manos y sus rodillas. Los oídos le resonaban mientras levantaba una mano temblorosa con la que se frotó los ojos para tratar de despejar su visión borrosa producto de los golpes de Frízer. Un Gokú muy quemado por el ataque de Cooler se arrastró hacia él, lentamente se obligó a volver a pararse, agarró a Vegeta por el dorso de la armadura y lo puso de pie otra vez. Enojado, Vegeta se liberó y descansó las manos sobre sus caderas.</p><p>—Escucha —exhaló Gokú—. Creo que puedo hacerle algo de daño a Cooler. No es tan rápido ni fuerte como Frízer.</p><p>Ambos vieron como Trunks aterrizaba de nuevo en el suelo tosiendo bruscamente mientras lo hacía. El cuerpo del adolescente tembló al sentarse poco a poco, sudor discurría por sus ojos, pese a eso, se obligó a saltar del camino de la poderosa ráfaga de ki que Frízer envió directo hacía él. El suelo se rompió donde acababa de estar.</p><p>—¡Escupe tu plan, Kakaroto! —gruñó Vegeta con impaciencia.</p><p>—Trabajé duro en la Cámara del Tiempo; para reunir la mayor cantidad de energía requeriré de unos quince segundos para cargarla completamente. Eres un poco más fuerte que yo, así que resistirás más tiempo contra Cooler. Tal vez si lo distraes…</p><p>Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el ki azul que estalló alrededor de Vegeta al marcharse.</p><p>Cooler estaba en medio del aire disparando un aluvión de ráfagas de ki que prácticamente golpeaban los talones de Trunks mientras el saiyayín mestizo corría por su vida. Sin embargo, el ataque del alienígena se detuvo de forma abrupta cuando Vegeta salió de la nada y se lanzó contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos cayeron al suelo y se estrellaron produciendo una explosión de tierra. Frízer los miró sorprendido, Trunks aprovechó la distracción, apareció detrás del tirano y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas en el cuello. La segunda oportunidad de Trunks había llegado y su pelea con Frízer volvió a empezar.</p><p>Gokú se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y echó las manos hacía atrás. La tierra y los escombros comenzaron a levantarse en torno a él en respuesta a su poder cuando un aura roja se encendió rodeándolo y su ki azul ardió en sus manos.</p><p>—Kaaaahhh... meeehhh...</p><p>Vegeta solo había recibido algunos golpes de Cooler, pero eran de romper huesos. El saiyayín despegó desesperado al aire para distraer a Cooler del ataque que se estaba generando en el suelo.</p><p>—HAAAAHHH... MEEEEEHHH...</p><p>Las manos de Gokú temblaban y sus músculos se tensaron mientras su energía aumentaba de un modo espectacular. Vegeta estaba recibiendo una paliza colosal que apenas resistía. Entre tanto, Frízer finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos e iba a gritarle a su hermano idiota que mirara cuando Trunks apareció y cortó sus palabras con un fuerte golpe en la cara que sacudió al tirano. Sin embargo, Frízer envió la advertencia mentalmente y Cooler al fin notó a Gokú, cuyo poder había aumentado más allá de lo que creía que era capaz. De pronto Vegeta apareció detrás de él y al instante lo agarró por los brazos como lo había hecho con Frízer.</p><p>—¡HAAAAHHHH!</p><p>Gokú disparó una ráfaga capaz de destruir planetas enteros y Vegeta cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto. Cooler gritó atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Frízer. Trunks una vez más aprovechó la distracción, reunió hasta el último gramo de la energía que le quedaba y cuando Frízer se volvió para mirarlo, disparó la ráfaga más poderosa de la noche directamente hacia él.</p><p>Las ondas de ki golpearon a ambos tiranos y luz explotó acompañada con gritos de dolor que resonaron a kilómetros mientras la Tierra se sacudía casi hasta el núcleo.</p><p>Gokú bajó sus manos que todavía seguían temblando cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco. Entrecerró los ojos entre el polvo y fue incapaz de ver nada. Arriba, Trunks jadeaba y extendía sus sentidos, pero no pudo sentir a ninguno de los hermanos Cold.</p><p><em>¿Padre?, </em>preguntóTrunks mentalmente lleno de pánico al recordar la posición en la que Vegeta había estado.</p><p><em>Estoy bien,</em> respondió la voz débil de Vegeta. El príncipe estaba tumbado sobre su espalda en la tierra, era incapaz de detener los temblores que se extendían por su cuerpo. El poder del ataque de Gokú había sido completamente abrumador; lo subestimó mucho y ni siquiera había recibido la peor parte, pero ¿funcionó? Vegeta levantó la cabeza con esfuerzo e instintivamente se sobresaltó cuando Gokú se acercó a él. Miró al saiyayín más joven con cautela y se preguntó si estaba a punto de matarlo aprovechando su debilidad.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —dijo Gokú extendiendo una mano hacia Vegeta. El príncipe se sorprendió, frunció el ceño y la alejó de un golpe.</p><p>—¿Dónde diablos están? —preguntó Vegeta.</p><p>—No lo sé —respondió Gokú entrecerrando los ojos para ver si podía vislumbrar a uno de los hermanos—. No puedo sentirlos ni nada de eso, ¿crees que los vencimos?</p><p>—No, no pudo haber sido tan fácil. Todavía deben estar por aquí. Probablemente se están reuniendo —dijo Vegeta mientras se sentaba poco a poco y se agarró las costillas—. Ese ataque debió haber lastimado a Cooler —agregó con un gruñido acalorado.</p><p>—¡Eso espero! Puse todo lo que tenía en eso —comentó Gokú que ahora comenzaba a recuperar el aliento.</p><p>Trunks, entre tanto, podía escucharlos a los dos, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de buscar a Frízer y a Cooler. Lentamente descendió al suelo lejos de Vegeta y Gokú, y miró su espada caída que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia. Luchó por recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que esperaba alguna señal de cualquiera de sus enemigos. Se hizo el silencio. Trunks se agachó ignorando el dolor en sus piernas, recuperó su espada manteniendo los ojos en alto y miró a su alrededor mientras lo hacía. Se levantó de nuevo y frunciendo el ceño, continuó con su vigilancia. Todo estaba muy silencioso.</p><p>Vegeta había vuelto a ponerse de pie y se había alejado tambaleándose de Gokú para extender sus sentidos en busca de cualquiera de los hermanos. Gokú fue en la dirección opuesta con los puños apretados. Todos intentaron detectar algo. El silencio era sepulcral, pero los tres podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones con total claridad. El corazón de Gokú en particular se aceleró cuando de improviso sintió que Raditz y Gohan volaban hacia ellos. Se acercó por vía mental a su hermano para advertirle que se mantuviera alejado y que definitivamente mantuviera alejado a Gohan cuando todos lo sintieron de golpe.</p><p>Una poderosa ráfaga de ki amarillo cruzó el aire nocturno antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar. Trunks ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de darse la vuelta, ya que la ráfaga lo atravesó por la espalda y salió por su pecho.</p><p>Gokú y Vegeta de inmediato giraron justo a tiempo para ver como Trunks soltaba poco a poco la espada y se desplomaba de bruces en la tierra, en lo que fue una escena horriblemente lenta para Vegeta. El aura dorada de Trunks desapareció y su cabello regresó a un lavanda sudoroso. No se movió más.</p><p>—Ya me CANSÉ de jugar —gruñó Frízer de pie a las afueras del campo de batalla improvisado. Se hallaba encima de los restos de un edificio que se había desmoronado y estaba en llamas, Cooler no se ubicaba muy lejos—. Si quieres hacer algo, tienes que hacerlo tú…</p><p>Sorpresivamente, Cooler lo atacó antes de que hubiera terminado la oración, pero Frízer lo estaba esperando. Desapareció de vista cuando Cooler estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo, reapareció detrás de él y lo decapitó con una cuchilla de ki en la punta de su mano. Frízer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio de un modo despiadado ante su victoria. Primero Trunks, ahora su hermano. El planeta, demonios, todo el maldito universo era oficialmente suyo.</p><p>Sin embargo, nadie le prestaba atención a él ni a Cooler. Gokú y Vegeta corrieron hacia Trunks sin una palabra o un segundo de vacilación tan pronto como golpeó la tierra, aunque Vegeta tuvo el suficiente juicio para recoger la chaqueta de su hijo en el camino. Ya lo habían volcado sobre su espalda cuando Frízer los miró; el tirano rápidamente comenzó a preparar dos esferas de ki en ambas manos para dispararles a los saiyayíns agachados si veía que planeaban curar al muchacho. Pero cuando el frenético esfuerzo por salvarlo no parecía que iba a incluir darle lo que sea que haya curado a Vegeta antes, Frízer disipó la energía, los miró con una cruel diversión y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. No importaba ni un poco que su poder hubiera disminuido considerablemente ahora que no tenía la ayuda de Cooler y volvía a su propio máximo poder. Después de todo, ya no tenía un reto.</p><p>Pero, por una vez, Frízer fue lo último en lo que pensó Vegeta. Solo estaba enfocado en su hijo. Sin perder el tiempo, rápidamente rompió en pedazos la chaqueta, cubrió la herida en el pecho con los jirones y aplicó presión. Gokú rasgó la parte superior de su gi quemado para hacer lo mismo. Trunks estaba convulsionando débilmente cuando Gokú puso los jirones alrededor de la mano de Vegeta. El príncipe le echó una mirada nerviosa a la cara de su hijo: estaba blanca y cubierta de sudor, y se oía el sonido de la sangre que salía de su boca. El adolescente luchaba contra la abrumadora oscuridad que se deslizaba por su visión mientras se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.</p><p>—Quédate conmigo, muchacho —le ordenó Vegeta. Bajó la mirada cuando sintió calor en sus rodillas. Había un charco de sangre debajo de Trunks y Vegeta maldijo por lo bajo—. Kakaroto, necesitamos más para su espalda —dijo, su voz repentinamente se tornó ronca y sus movimientos más desesperados mientras intentaba quitar algunos de los jirones de la chaqueta que ya estaban empapados de sangre.</p><p>Con una expresión preocupada, Gokú puso una mano sobre la frente de Trunks solo para encontrarlo sudando frío. Sus ojos estaban vueltos hacia atrás y la sangre corría libremente por su nariz y su boca. Al final miró al desesperado príncipe que temblaba visiblemente.</p><p>—Vegeta...</p><p>—¡Cállate y ayúdame, Kakaroto! —le gritó él en respuesta.</p><p>Gokú puso su mano sobre la mano de Vegeta que estaba aplicando presión sobre el pecho de Trunks. Ante el toque, Vegeta se detuvo, levantó la vista e hizo contacto visual con el joven saiyayín. Gokú negó con la cabeza.</p><p>El príncipe volvió a mirar el pecho de Trunks. La pérdida de sangre era demasiada y muy rápida. El corazón de Trunks estaba destruido. Vegeta había visto esa herida un millón de veces, la infligió un millón de veces más. Sin una intervención extremadamente veloz de un tanque de regeneración o algo mágico como una semilla del ermitaño, era fatal. Siempre lo era, siempre lo había sido.</p><p>Y como no quedaba nadie para derrotar a Frízer, no iban a vivir lo suficiente como para ir a Namekusei. No iba a poder desear que su hijo regresara, no había nada que pudiera hacer.</p><p>Levantó la vista para mirarlo: el muchacho estaba mortalmente pálido, más inconsciente que consciente, luchaba por levantar la cabeza. Gokú retiró su mano de la frente de Trunks y fue reemplazada por la sangrienta de Vegeta.</p><p>—Tranquilízate, muchacho —dijo el príncipe, su voz parecía en carne viva. Por alguna razón, le era increíblemente difícil hablar.</p><p>Trunks intentó responder, pero no pudo. Todo lo que hacía era saborear su sangre. Apoyó la cabeza en el suelo y sus ojos desenfocados se posaron por un momento en los de Vegeta.</p><p><em>Padre, lo siento,</em> se las arregló para decirle mentalmente.</p><p><em>Deberías estarlo, estúpido hijo de puta,</em> le respondió Vegeta con suavidad. <em>¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que siempre cuides tu espalda?</em></p><p>
  <em>No lo maté... lo siento...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No tienes nada que lamentar, Trunks, lo hiciste bien... estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.</em>
</p><p>Trunks logró sonreír por un segundo antes de que sus ojos finalmente se cerraran. Sus débiles convulsiones se detuvieron y se quedó quieto.</p><p>Vegeta agarró un puñado del polo ensangrentado de su hijo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pensó que había experimentado dolor antes, pero estaba equivocado. Este era el verdadero dolor, el cual le atravesó el pecho, congeló su cuerpo y le quemó el alma. Un alma que nunca supo que tenía.</p><p>Gokú le decía algo, pero Vegeta no podía escucharlo. Su mente comenzaba a reproducir recuerdos, torturándolo con cosas que Trunks había dicho, cosas que <em>él </em>había dicho y cosas que debió haber dicho. Lágrimas inundaron sus ojos quemándolos por la pérdida desgarradora cuando el caparazón endurecido e insensible que había usado toda su vida finalmente se hizo añicos.</p><p>«¿Me juras tu lealtad, muchacho, por el honor de tu padre?»<br/>
«Sí, moriría por usted».</p><p>Vegeta soltó el polo de Trunks, se cubrió la cara con una mano temblorosa y, sin saberlo, la manchó con la sangre de su hijo como si fuera pintura de guerra. Intentó valientemente mantener las lágrimas a raya, pero ante la idea de que acababa de perder a la única persona que se preocupaba por él —la única persona desde que era más pequeño que Gohan que se preocupara por él—, se desmoronó.</p><p>«Podrías ser mucho mejor».<br/>
«Sí, un mejor guerrero».<br/>
«No, un mejor hombre».</p><p>Súbitamente, fuego explotó en las venas de Vegeta y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar en respuesta. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, apretó los puños con fuerza y se inclinó rechinando los dientes mientras el suelo temblaba a su alrededor. Nunca se dio cuenta de que Gokú se alejaba llevándose el cuerpo de Trunks. Nunca se dio cuenta de que Raditz y Gohan finalmente habían llegado y que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él ahora. Nunca se dio cuenta de que Frízer se reía al verlo. Todo lo que sabía era que perdía el control y cuanto más luchaba por contener su poder, más se le escapaba de las manos.</p><p>«Te dije que no volvieras. Lo hiciste... ¿por qué...?»<br/>
«Porque eres mi padre, tenía que hacerlo».</p><p>El cielo nocturno se oscureció. Un animal lleno de furia en su sangre rasgaba su piel por ser liberado, rugía clamando venganza y el sonido crudo inconscientemente salió desgarrándole la garganta. Su ki subió a un nuevo nivel y un relámpago estalló en el cielo nocturno como respuesta.</p><p>Sus padres, su planeta, su libertad, su cola, su cordura. Ahora su hijo, Trunks, lo único que le quedaba. Frízer le había quitado todo y esta vez era demasiado.</p><p>Vegeta bajó sus puños apretados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gritó lleno de una ira desgarradora.</p><p>Una potente ola de presión explotó repentinamente dentro de él, esta lanzó a los que tenían sangre saiyayín hacia atrás y obligó a Frízer a volver al aire, ya que todos los edificios cercanos se derrumbaron por la magnitud del poder liberado. La electricidad destinada a él se disparó desde sus pies, atravesó su columna vertebral, llegó hasta las puntas de su cabello y lo encendió a oro. Esta volvió a bajar rápido como un rayo y cargó cada músculo de su cuerpo con una fuerza capaz de acabar con el universo. Los gritos de Vegeta se intensificaron y sintió que su garganta y su pecho iban a romperse cuando la ola de energía contundente estalló a su alrededor.</p><p>El suelo retumbó violentamente en respuesta a su ira inhumana mientras una brillante luz dorada lo cubría. El voltaje volvió a subir y le quemó los ojos, haciéndolos destellar a un verde azulado detrás de sus lágrimas. Este se disparó por todo su cuerpo con una furia implacable hasta que sintió que iba a morir debido a la energía que se irradiaba a través de todos los poros de su cuerpo. Gritó con una ira contenida por veinticinco años cuando el animal dentro de él finalmente se liberó. El ki de Vegeta estalló y una cegadora luz dorada eclipsó el campo de batalla. Ni bien esta terminó de bajar su intensidad, Gokú y Raditz lo miraron y solo pudieron parpadear en estado de shock.</p><p>Vegeta estaba de pie ahora envuelto en llamas doradas que cargaban la furia de un dolor de toda la vida. Su cabello brillaba en oro mientras se daba la vuelta. Sus ojos verde azulados que llevaban consigo una venganza mortal miraron a un Frízer absolutamente atónito. Vegeta prácticamente emanaba rabia, su dolor físico quedó olvidado cuando cambió a una posición de lucha, clavó una bota en la tierra manchada con la sangre de su hijo y se preparó para la batalla que había estado esperando toda su vida.</p><p>Sin más vacilaciones o una palabra de advertencia, se disparó al aire en una mancha dorada con Frízer en la mira.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Cuando el polvo se acentó</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo veintiuno</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cuando el polvo se asentó</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Desde arriba, Frízer vio lo que estaba sucediendo y reaccionó instintivamente lanzando un poderoso aluvión de ráfagas de ki rojo hacia el saiyayín que le disparaba con una furia ciega. El tirano subió más alto en el cielo para obtener una mayor influencia mientras el suelo se sacudía y continuó disparando ráfaga tras ráfaga en su ira y estupefacción por la transformación que acababa de presenciar. Nunca en las décadas pasadas con el príncipe saiyayín había siquiera imaginado que fuera capaz de tal fuerza bruta, porque si ese hubiera sido el caso, lo habría ejecutado personalmente cuando era un niño.</p><p>Frízer continuó disparando y alcanzando mayores alturas, su idea era dirigir la trayectoria de su asalto de un lado al otro para no dejar ninguna posibilidad de escape. El humo siguió elevándose en respuesta al ataque mortal mientras jadeaba. Unos segundos después, a través de una pequeña rendija en este, captó un destello dorado y el pánico recorrió su espalda hasta la punta de su cola. Vegeta nunca habría sobrevivido a un ataque de tal magnitud antes. En su histeria febril, Frízer intentó disparar las ráfagas más rápido, solo para darse cuenta de que el impresionante poder que había usado contra Trunks estaba fuera de su alcance con Cooler muerto.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra estrategia, sus ojos se abrieron conmocionados cuando Vegeta se disparó lleno de furia a través del humo oscuro de las explosiones, ileso y con un único y vengativo propósito. Todo lo que vio fue una mancha dorada de luz antes de que lo golpeara en la sien con el puñetazo más fuerte que el saiyayín había lanzado en toda su vida. Vegeta permaneció en lo alto del cielo mirando como Frízer caía de cabeza al suelo por el violento golpe. Apretando los dientes, encendió su aura dorada y su odio resquebrajó el aire nocturno junto con su ki.</p><p>Lejos de controlar su sed de sangre, el príncipe temblaba de ira mientras echaba las manos hacia atrás donde un brillante ki azul destelló al preparar la Galick Ho con la que atacaría. Ese ki ya latía y crecía con intenciones mortales, incluso antes de que Frízer cayera al suelo. La electricidad se disparó alrededor de Vegeta, quien apenas había notado su propio poder hasta que una voz aterrada y familiar repentinamente atravesó la neblina de odio en sus pensamientos.</p><p><em>¡Vegeta! ¡Ese ataque será demasiado poderoso!, </em>gritó Gokú mentalmente.</p><p><em>¡Sal de mi cabeza, Kakaroto!, </em>fue la respuesta furiosa que recibió.</p><p>
  <em>Pero destruirás todo el plane...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡NO ME IMPORTA!</em>
</p><p>Solo para probar su punto, Vegeta puso más poder en el ataque, lo que hizo que chispas de electricidad rodearan sus manos temblorosas. Al mismo tiempo, utilizó su disciplina para tomar el control de su mente y así no ser receptivo a ninguno de los saiyayíns en la tierra. Esta era “su” pelea e iba a lucharla como le diera la gana.</p><p>Al hacerlo, sin embargo, una revelación cruzó sus pensamientos. Este ataque iba a matar a Frízer, pero su viejo amo no merecía una muerte tan fácil. ¿Por qué demonios iba a darle una? Sería misericordioso si terminaba rápido con él, no obstante, nadie merecía menos misericordia.</p><p>—No va a dar marcha atrás —le dijo Gokú a su hermano. Al instante agarró a Trunks, Raditz agarró a Gohan y rápidamente se apartaron cuando Frízer comenzó a disparar un ataque tipo misil. Ahora estaban arrodillados fuera de vista observando la batalla que se desarrollaba. Gokú tenía los ojos fijos en Vegeta, apretó los dientes y agregó—. No puedo dejar que dispare ese ataque…</p><p>—No te involucres, Kakaroto —gruñó Raditz que apenas era consciente de que Gohan estaba detrás de él y se asomaba para ver la pelea. Frente a ellos, el tirano luchaba visiblemente por ponerse de pie otra vez—. Es Frízer de quien hablamos y esta es la pelea de Vegeta. Él te matará si te involucras, créeme.</p><p>—Pero va a destruir el pla…</p><p>—No lo hará. Ya habría disparado, mira.</p><p>Ambos volvieron a alzar las miradas y, en efecto, Vegeta aún no había disparado. El saiyayín estaba demasiado lejos en el cielo para que pudieran ver lo que hacía, pero cuando Gokú miró a Frízer, inmediatamente ató cabos.</p><p>—Él va a prolongar esto. —Se dio cuenta—. Hará que dure el mayor tiempo posible.</p><p>Raditz asintió. Estaba a punto de decir que esa muerte sería más que merecida, cuando Vegeta abandonó el poder de su Galick Ho y en su lugar voló directamente hacia Frízer con la intención de matarlo usando sus propias manos. Las únicas advertencias que recibió el tirano en el momento que recuperó el equilibrio fueron el aumento del ki de Vegeta y un destello de luz dorada. Luego hubo lo que parecía una explosión masiva, ya que la acción se desarrollaba demasiado rápido para que Gokú y Raditz lo vieran.</p><p>Pero incluso antes de que el espeso polvo se despejara, sabían que en esa fracción de nanosegundos, algo había salido muy mal. Y cuando oyeron la risa estridente de Frízer cortando triunfante el aire, supieron que la batalla apenas comenzaba.</p><p>—No lo viste venir, ¿verdad, príncipe? —preguntó Frízer riéndose de felicidad. Jadeaba, sus músculos estaban visiblemente tensos y abultados, porque jalaba los brazos de Vegeta hacia atrás. El príncipe se hallaba en un cráter en el suelo, con el pie de Frízer firmemente sobre su espalda y el rostro retorcido de dolor. En un golpe bajo que no había previsto, el tirano formó una larga y afilada cuchilla de ki desde su mano hasta su codo con la que le cortó la armadura y la piel sobre las costillas antes de que él pudiera atacar. Nublado por la ira, Vegeta no lo vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se había estrellado contra el suelo dañándose con su propio impulso.</p><p>»¿Te atreves a desafiarme? —le gritó Frízer bajando el pie y empujando brutalmente el talón donde sabía que estaría el muñón de la cola de Vegeta. El príncipe se estremeció de agonía, cerró los ojos con fuerza y desesperado, hundió los dientes en el suelo rocoso para no gritar. Intentó acceder al poder en su interior, el cual acababa de usar hace unos momentos, pero su inexperiencia con este lo estaba perjudicando por completo. La profusa hemorragia a nivel de sus costillas tampoco ayudaba y le dificultaba respirar.</p><p>»¡Solo porque tengas un nuevo color de cabello y de ojos no significa que puedes vencerme! ¡No eres un super saiyayín, no eres un príncipe, no eres NADA más que un mono sin valor y ahora vas a morir como uno! —gritó Frízer, tras lo cual usó su cola para agarrarle los brazos y disparó una ráfaga de ki en dirección a la zona de la armadura de Vegeta por donde sangraba.</p><p>El príncipe mordió más el suelo rocoso mientras su cuerpo temblaba de humillación, agonía y rabia al mismo tiempo. Estaba perdiendo el control sobre su poder a cada segundo y sin que lo supiera, sus ojos verde azulados se volvieron negros por un instante antes de cerrarlos. Con esfuerzo obligó al caos en su mente a establecerse en lo que había desencadenado su poder en primer lugar: su hijo, Trunks. Iba a vengarlo a él y a todos los demás saiyayíns asesinados por Frízer o moriría en el intento.</p><p>Y si iba a morir, estaría condenado si lo hacía a los pies de este bastardo.</p><p>Frízer trató de mantener su control sobre Vegeta que luchaba furiosamente por liberarse. Era fuerza bruta contra fuerza bruta. El tirano estaba agarrándole las muñecas y jalaba sus brazos hacia atrás de forma antinatural con tanta fuerza que ya se los habría arrancado a cualquier otra persona. Pero Vegeta se resistía al desprendimiento con la misma fuerza y se hallaban en un breve punto muerto hasta que de pronto sus brazos se remecieron y las venas en ellos se pronunciaron cuando su nuevo poder latió lentamente a través de su cuerpo. Frízer comenzó a entrar en pánico al sentir que la fuerza de su enemigo volvía. A toda prisa, le puso un pie entre los omóplatos para mantenerlo en su lugar, pero prácticamente podía sentir las descargas del poder del saiyayín en el aire mientras un aura dorada lo rodeaba una vez más.</p><p>Justo cuando Vegeta accedía al poder que necesitaba con desesperación para vencer, Frízer lo dejó ir. De inmediato se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver como Gohan aterrizaba de espaldas a él. Vegeta se recostó, movió los hombros con el fin de aliviar el dolor abrasador allí y puso una mano en su costado para detener el sangrado. No pudo evitar su sorpresa cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Frízer a unos veinte metros de distancia tragando tierra.</p><p>—¡Gohan! —gritaron Gokú y Raditz alarmados. Vegeta apretó los dientes y miró furioso la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él.</p><p>—Oh, no —susurró Gohan tan asustado que tragó saliva. Había visto el breve cambio en el color de los ojos de Vegeta y solo quiso ayudar. Sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba cuán inteligente había sido su decisión, ya que Frízer volvió su mirada mortal hacia él. El pequeño dio un paso cauteloso hacia atrás, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer otra cosa antes de que súbitamente, el tirano gritara como un salvaje:</p><p>—¡Pagarás por esto con tu sangre, niño!</p><p>Justo cuando Frízer disparó hacia Gohan para matarlo, fue interrumpido por Gokú que apareció frente a su hijo. El saiyayín apenas pudo bloquear el ataque, aunque no pudo detener la rodilla que se clavó en su estómago. Jadeó por aire, se cogió el abdomen y cayó ante Frízer.</p><p>—Ustedes, los saiyayíns, simplemente no saben cuándo rendirse —siseó el tirano con la mano en alto y formó un puño para darle el golpe mortal. Gokú lo miró preparado para luchar hasta la muerte por proteger a su hijo y se dispuso a devolver el golpe.</p><p>Nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Vegeta apareció de improviso detrás de Frízer, cerró la mano al instante en su muñeca con un agarre de hierro y detuvo el ataque antes de que comenzara. Frízer se congeló, sus ojos se abrieron conmocionados cuando sintió la fuerza en la mano del saiyayín que le rompía la muñeca con deliberada lentitud. Al final aulló de dolor y le lanzó una mirada de rabia pura.</p><p>—Lo siento, Frízer, pero Kakaroto morirá por mi mano y la de nadie más, mucho menos por la tuya —gruñó Vegeta, su aura dorada se encendió mientras su ki se elevaba. Con cada momento que pasaba, ganaba más control sobre el poder que antes solo había estado disponible si su ira se intensificaba. Ahora pulsaba en su sangre, ya que se estaba terminando de instalar en su ki normal haciéndolo arder y dándole una fuerza que nunca imaginó.</p><p>—¡Cómo te ATREVES! ¡Debería haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad junto con toda tu inútil raza! —chilló un Frízer enfurecido luego de lo cual lanzó el codo hacia atrás para golpear la cara de Vegeta y ambos desaparecieron.</p><p>Gokú se puso de pie otra vez e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Gohan para protegerlo. Solo podía ver partes de la batalla debido a que las cosas se movían demasiado rápido. No muy lejos del suelo, Frízer y Vegeta estaban en un encarnizado combate intercambiando brutales golpes en una lucha de resistencia tanto física como mental. Pero mientras Frízer se volvía más lento por sus heridas, Vegeta se nutría de las suyas. El tirano finalmente se abrió paso con su cola al lanzar un salvaje latigazo que cayó en la cara del saiyayín, lo que lo obligó a girar y a caer al suelo. Vegeta aterrizó sobre sus manos y rodillas, sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse, pero Frízer aprovechó la situación, formó una enorme esfera púrpura de ki en la palma de su mano y lo miró con odio puro.</p><p>—¡Toma ESTO, mono! —gritó mientras arrojaba la esfera justo cuando Vegeta miraba por encima de su hombro. La esfera de ki dio directo en el blanco y después estalló obligando a Gokú y a Raditz a proteger a Trunks y a Gohan de la onda expansiva que siguió. Frízer flotó lentamente en el aire jadeando, una sonrisa se extendió por su cara y se rio como un loco. No había señales del príncipe ni tampoco debería haberlas. Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a eso.</p><p>Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que alguien se reía con él. Frízer parpadeó, dejó su risa loca y luego lo escuchó más claramente. Miró a su alrededor para tratar de ver de dónde venía esa risa, mas no pudo lograrlo.</p><p>—¿Sabes lo que en realidad es divertido? —La voz de Vegeta cortó el aire, sonaba como si estuviera justo detrás de Frízer. El tirano se dio la vuelta, pero no vio a nadie. Siseó frustrado mientras Vegeta se seguía riendo—. El hecho de que pensaste que tenías una oportunidad en esta pelea.</p><p>—¿Dónde estás? —gruñó Frízer, su cola daba azotes de un lado al otro—. ¡Sal y pelea, cobarde!</p><p>Con una rapidez imposible, Vegeta apareció, forzó a Frízer a caer al suelo y le plantó su bota ensangrentada firmemente detrás de la cabeza. El tirano luchó con desesperación, pero la presión aplicada contra él era insoportable. Frízer levantó una mano para tratar de disparar una ráfaga con el fin de obligar a su enemigo a alejarse, sin embargo, Vegeta rápidamente y sin piedad piso esa mano con su otra bota, la aplastó y obtuvo un aullido de dolor. Él había escuchado ese tipo de gritos millones de veces a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca sonaron tan dulce a sus oídos como ahora.</p><p>—¿Cobarde?<em> —</em>gritóVegeta, sus puños enguantados se alzaron de rabia mientras clavaba sin piedad la bota en el cráneo de Frízer obteniendo otro aullido de dolor y furia—. ¡Tú eres el que me separó de mi padre cuando era un niño y luego me mintió sobre salvarle la vida! ¡Aquí solo hay un cobarde y ese eres TÚ!</p><p>—¡Vegeta, por favor! —gritó Frízer desesperado, iba a decir lo que fuera necesario para salvarse ahora—. ¡Prácticamente te CRIÉ! Te prote…</p><p>—¡CÁLLATE! ¡Mataste a mi familia, a toda mi raza y ahora has matado a mi hijo! —rugió Vegeta mientras desplazaba la pierna hacia abajo para darle un brutal golpe en la espalda. Era un ajuste de cuentas por todas las veces que el tirano casi lo había lisiado más allá de lo que los tanques de regeneración podían curar. El crudo sonido del dolor liberado era música para sus oídos. Vegeta se agachó en un enloquecido intento de causar más dolor arrancando la extremidad más cercana que pudiera alcanzar, que vino a ser el brazo de Frízer. Sin embargo, solo logró agarrarlo, ya que Gokú apareció frente a ellos.</p><p>Los ojos del saiyayín más joven se entrecerraron. </p><p>—Vegeta, es suficiente, se acabó…</p><p>Esas palabras se detuvieron cuando Vegeta soltó el brazo de Frízer y apuntó una pequeña esfera de ki formada en la punta de su dedo directo al corazón de Gokú como advertencia.</p><p>—Tú y yo tendremos nuestro día en el futuro, Kakaroto, te lo garantizo —gruñó Vegeta, sus ojos verde azulados se veían llenos de venganza—. Pero ese día no es hoy, no cuando aún no has ascendido y no eres un desafío. Si no retrocedes en este maldito momento<em>,</em> te mataré aquí frente de tu hijo, ¿qué escoges?</p><p>Gokú dio un lento paso hacia atrás, más para calmar el temperamento del príncipe que por temor. Si bien Vegeta era más fuerte que él ahora, no le tenía miedo. En todo caso, estaba entendiendo al hombre por primera vez desde que se conocieron.</p><p>—Haz lo que quieras, Vegeta, no puedo detenerte —dijo finalmente después de un silencio tenso solo roto por la impotente lucha de Frízer por liberarse—. Pero él está pidiendo piedad y...</p><p>Las palabras de Gokú murieron de golpe cuando imágenes de Frízer y Vegeta pasaron por su mente, imágenes terroríficas que le mostraban un dolor y sufrimiento como nunca antes había imaginado. Estaba viendo al príncipe de niño, apenas mayor que su propio hijo, soportando torturas que habrían destrozado a hombres de cinco veces su edad. Era un ciclo interminable de violencia que dejó a Gokú tambaleándose hasta que las imágenes se detuvieron misericordiosamente. Miró a Vegeta sorprendido, no podía creer que él le hubiera proyectado todo eso, cuando escuchó...</p><p>
  <em>¿Ves?, ese es el motivo por el que debes mantenerte al margen de esto.</em>
</p><p>Excepto que esa no era la voz de Vegeta, ese era Raditz hablando. Gokú giró el rostro hacia su hermano y cuando vio la mirada seria que recibió, asintió pasmado. Volvió a observar a Vegeta y a Frízer, y dio otro paso hacia atrás. Si bien generalmente pensaba que la gente podía cambiar, por lo que Raditz le había dicho —y mostrado—, y por lo que él mismo había visto, Frízer no cumplía con los requisitos.</p><p>Vegeta no sabía —y nunca sabría— por qué Gokú retrocedió, pero no le importaba. Regresó su interés a Frízer y levantó la bota haciendo que el tirano respirara aliviado. Su cola temblaba al igual que sus piernas. Vegeta no le prestó atención a eso mientras caminaba lentamente rodeándolo para pararse frente a él y sonrió satisfecho.</p><p>—Tú arrodillado ante mí, el príncipe de los saiyayíns. —Se burló—. Quizás haya equilibrio en el universo después de todo.</p><p>—¿Crees que has ganado? ¡No has ganado nada! —gritó Frízer levantando la cabeza para hacer contacto visual con él.</p><p>—Oh, no creo haber ganado, sé que he ganado. Mira, déjame probarlo.</p><p>Vegeta se agachó, agarró bruscamente a Frízer y luego lo lanzó al aire. El tirano logró estabilizarse arriba e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras buscaba a Vegeta, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado.</p><p>—¡Maldito seas y tus juegos, saiyayín! —gritó avergonzado e indignado porque ahora estaba jugando con él—. ¡No seré derrotado nunca y mucho menos por un mono asqueroso al cual crie!</p><p>—Ten la seguridad de que esto no es un juego —rugió la voz de Vegeta detrás de él. Frízer se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse mirando una enguantada palma ensangrentada a centímetros de su rostro. El tirano palideció y abrió mucho los ojos. Los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraron—. Te veré en el infierno, Frízer.</p><p>Sin esperar ni un segundo, el príncipe disparó una violenta y poderosa ráfaga de ki que desintegró hasta la última célula de su enemigo. El cielo nocturno se iluminó con la explosión y la luz se irradió a kilómetros por un instante. Luego la luz desapareció y el polvo se asentó, todo había terminado.</p><p>Vegeta aterrizó con suavidad en el suelo sintiendo que realmente podía respirar por primera vez en su vida. Era como si le hubieran quitado un insoportable peso de los hombros. Obtuvo su libertad y se rio a carcajadas como un loco ante el estimulante pensamiento. Su cuerpo se inclinó mientras el cabello se le volvía a poner negro, ya que el poder vigorizante retrocedió por el momento. Cansado, apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, solo ahora sentía el impacto total de los brutales golpes que recibió. Sin embargo, el dolor se sentía bien. Era una señal de que en verdad todo sucedió. La batalla finalmente había llegado y él había ganado.</p><p>—Lo hice. —Se susurró a sí mismo antes de reír de nuevo.</p><p>—Lo hiciste —repitió Raditz con orgullo, el sonido de su voz llamó la atención de Vegeta. Gohan y Gokú estaban parados no muy lejos de él luciendo más que satisfechos con el resultado final. El príncipe los miró a los tres, los únicos sobrevivientes que tenían sangre saiyayín: eran todo lo que quedaba de su pueblo. Por un breve momento, deseó que Nappa estuviera allí para compartir su victoria, pero no le gustó la culpa con la que se llenó su pecho ante el pensamiento. Alejó todo eso mientras volvía a mirar el cuerpo de su hijo.</p><p>—¿Namekusei? —preguntó en voz alta, estaba listo para irse lo antes posible para deshacerse de esas imágenes duraderas de Trunks.</p><p>—Iremos una vez que Bulma arregle algunas naves para hacer el viaje —respondió Gokú siguiendo la mirada del príncipe—. Pero no te preocupes, ahora que Frízer se ha ido, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.</p><p>—Hay muchas vainas espaciales esparcidas por todo el planeta.</p><p>—Eso es cierto. Entonces probablemente no tomará mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Hmm —gruñó Vegeta mientras miraba el desagradable y profundo corte en el lado derecho de su armadura que estaba empapada de sangre—. Maldito golpe bajo —murmuró y sus dedos palparon la herida ensangrentada para evaluar qué tan grave era.</p><p>—¿Quieres volver con Bulma para que alguien te revise? Es solo para asegurarnos de que estés bien —le ofreció Raditz.</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza. Lo único que sabía era que la euforia y la adrenalina de su victoria eran dulces, sin embargo, no podía detenerse en eso por mucho tiempo. Había trabajo por hacer para garantizar que su hijo volviera a la vida pronto, pero primero necesitaba descansar y recargar energías. Su ascensión había sido abrumadora y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ese poder.</p><p>—Bueno, cuanto antes podamos llegar a Namekusei, mejor —suspiró Gokú y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gohan mientras miraba la destrucción de su planeta. Había fuego y gritos a la distancia, pero se curarían y se recuperarían con las esferas del dragón. Volvió a mirar a Vegeta y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa para sorpresa del príncipe—. Supongo que ahora estamos del mismo lado, ¿no? Como en la época de Trunks.</p><p>Los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraron en señal de advertencia. </p><p>—No quiero matarte hasta que te conviertas en un digno retador, Kakaroto. Pero si me tientas, puedo cambiar de opinión.</p><p>Sin inmutarse por la amenaza y emocionado ante la perspectiva de una batalla épica en el futuro, Gokú sonrió. </p><p>—Esperaré esa pelea con ansias.</p><p>—Está bien, ya vámonos de aquí. —Los interrumpió Raditz antes de que alguno de sus compañeros saiyayíns de sangre pura cambiara de opinión y comenzara otra batalla. Se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar a Trunks, dudó un segundo y luego se volvió hacia Vegeta—. Bulma me dio una casa encapsulada que he estado usando, quizás pueda darte una también. Le preguntaré si quieres.</p><p>Los labios del príncipe hicieron una mueca de hastío ante lo mucho que su compañero se había aclimatado a la Tierra, negó con la cabeza y les dio la espalda. Raditz captó la indirecta, se volvió hacia Gokú y le indicó a él y a su sobrino que se fueran. Ante eso, Gokú después de encogerse de hombros, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gohan para llevárselo. Raditz se acercó a Trunks y lo levantó con un renovado respeto. Los hermanos le echaron una última mirada a Vegeta antes de que se marcharan para comenzar a ocuparse de los siguientes pasos.</p><p>Vegeta se quedó solo unos veinte minutos en el centro del campo de batalla improvisado. El olor a muerte era espeso en el aire, pero no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que iba a hacer ahora. Era ridículo. Este era su momento, su oportunidad para gobernar y cumplir con su destino. Debería haber sido una decisión fácil, no entendía por qué tenía dudas ahora.</p><p>Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que estaba mirando la espada de Trunks abandonada a la distancia. Luego de acercarse, se agachó, la recogió y la examinó exactamente de la misma forma en que Trunks lo había hecho antes de viajar en el tiempo. Vegeta no sabía cómo o cuándo él pasó de ser un mestizo sin nombre a un hijo por el que derramaría lágrimas frente a otros. Todo lo que sabía era que no lamentaba el apego y tampoco se avergonzaba de ello. Su relación con su hijo era algo bueno, quizás lo único bueno que tendría en su vida.</p><p>Vegeta se quitó un ensangrentado guante roto, le dio la vuelta y de pie, lo usó para limpiar la espada mientras miraba a su alrededor. Podía escuchar el sonido de las sirenas a la distancia acercándose, decidió que era la señal de irse e inmediatamente se lanzó al aire con el objetivo de buscar un refugio en el que descansar. Le llevó mucho tiempo escapar de la muerte, el pánico y la destrucción debajo de él, pero logró encontrar algunos puntos intactos en el planeta. Descendió en el pequeño páramo de una montaña y disfrutó de la paz.</p><p>No fue hasta que se sentó contra una pared de roca que el agotamiento finalmente lo alcanzó. Los párpados ya le pesaban cuando rompía un poco de la tela ensangrentada de su uniforme azul a nivel de las rodillas. Metió los jirones debajo de su armadura para ponerlos sobre la herida que más sangraba. También metió los guantes allí, por si acaso. Además de esa molesta lesión, tenía más que unos pocos huesos rotos, ya que luchó contra Cooler, soportó el ataque Kame Hame Ha de Gokú y luchó contra Frízer, pero nada de eso era mortal. Se limpió la sangre de la cara con una mano temblorosa, tomó la espada de Trunks otra vez y se inclinó hacia atrás para contemplar el paisaje.</p><p>Aunque el príncipe se quedó profundamente dormido poco tiempo después, su mano derecha nunca soltó el mango de la espada de su hijo.</p>
<hr/><p>Bulma pensó que tenía toda la motivación del mundo para garantizar el viaje a Namekusei, pero cuando Gokú y Raditz trajeron el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo a su casa, resultó que se había equivocado. Su mente, tan brillante y lógica, no podía entender el dolor que la abrumaba. Apenas conocía a Trunks y, sin embargo, se preocupaba por él como si lo hubiera criado ella misma.</p><p>Al final dejó de analizar lo que sentía. No importaba, la solución era trabajar más duro para llevarlos a Namekusei lo antes posible. Esa era la única forma de recuperar a su hijo, sin mencionar a sus amigos y a su amoroso novio.</p><p>—¿Pueden tener cuidado, saiyayíns cabezas huecas? ¡Las romperán si las dejan caer! —le gritó enojada a Raditz y a Gokú varios días después. Los dos saiyayíns llevaban cada uno una vaina espacial que se había estrellado en el planeta durante el intento de purga, estaban ansiosos por que Bulma y su padre comenzaran a trabajar en ellas de inmediato.</p><p>Raditz puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía a su hermano más allá de la zona en reparación de la Corporación Cápsula.</p><p>—Estas cosas son resistentes, no se romperán si se caen unos pocos metros…</p><p>—¡Oye, cuando quiera tu opinión, te la pediré! —gritó Bulma—. ¡Ahora pongan las vainas espaciales allí para que podamos comenzar a revisarlas!</p><p>Raditz gruñó por lo bajo, pero él y Gokú hicieron lo que ella les pidió. El hermano mayor dejó a Gokú y a Bulma conversando y salió del edificio. Como había estado haciendo varias veces al día, extendió sus sentidos hacia Vegeta y como de costumbre, no pudo localizar al príncipe ni pudo establecer ningún tipo de conexión mental con él. Se hubiera sentido muy preocupado si Gokú no le hubiera dicho que sintió el ki de Vegeta mientras buscaba una vaina espacia funcional el día anterior. Era bajo, aunque constante, así que los guerreros concluyeron que probablemente estaba descansando. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que Raditz lo intentara.</p><p>El saiyayín mayor no pudo evitar que el pecho se le hinchara de orgullo al recordar de nuevo la legendaria transformación que Vegeta alcanzó. Había estado reproduciéndola una y otra vez en su mente y no se cansaba. Estaba agradecido de haber vivido lo suficiente en esta línea de tiempo para verla.</p><p>—¿Tratas de sentir a Vegeta de nuevo? —Gokú se rio detrás de él.</p><p>—No, solo disfruto de la vista —respondió Raditz sarcásticamente cuando su hermano se paró a su lado.</p><p>—¿Crees que vendrá con nosotros a Namekusei?</p><p>—No estoy seguro de cuáles sean sus planes —admitió Raditz y miró hacia la distancia de nuevo.</p><p>—Sí, pero ya sabes lo mucho que quería las esferas del dragón antes. No estoy seguro de que podamos confiar en él, sobre todo con su poder actual —le advirtió Gokú. Si llegaba el momento, podía luchar contra el príncipe. No sería fácil, aun así, su poder estaba justo en la cúspide de la transformación. El desafío probablemente lo empujaría a ascender y en igualdad de condiciones, ¿quién sabía qué podría pasar?</p><p>—Él sí es confiable. Vegeta solo quería las esferas del dragón para derrotar a Frízer, ahora todo lo que quiere es revivir a su hijo.</p><p>—Sí, Bulma también. Kaiosama me dio las coordenadas para Namekusei y nunca la había visto tan motivada para llevarnos allá —dijo Gokú emocionado—. Iremos a Namekusei en poco tiempo, te lo apuesto.</p><p><em>No es de extrañar que haya llamado la atención de Vegeta,</em> pensó Raditz negando con la cabeza. </p><p>—Llevaremos al niño con nosotros, ¿verdad?</p><p>Gokú parecía confundido.</p><p>—¿Qué niño?, ¿Gohan?</p><p>—¿Quién más?</p><p>—Oh, bueno, convencí a Milk para que lo dejara venir. No sé si el dragón de Namekusei será lo suficientemente fuerte como para desear que vuelvan todos los que murieron, pero si no es así, entonces solo reviviremos a Píccolo, con eso podremos tener otra vez las esferas del dragón de la Tierra.</p><p>—Bueno, pronto lo averiguaremos. Pero primero necesitamos otra vaina espacial. Los humanos ya recogieron y destruyeron la mayoría de ellas, así que consigamos una antes de que se acaben —le ordenó Raditz. Ni siquiera esperó a que su hermano menor respondiera, ya que empezó a volar. Decidió volver a la zona rural a kilómetros de distancia donde habían encontrado las dos vainas espaciales intactas. Con suerte habría otra funcional cerca que los humanos aún no hubieran notado.</p><p>El ki de Gokú estalló a su alrededor, estaba a punto de irse tras su hermano cuando se congeló. El saiyayín inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se rascó la nuca, luego miró sorprendido hacia el complejo. Se quedó parado un momento más y al final se dio la vuelta para salir detrás de Raditz. Mientras volaba, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>Paralelamente, Bulma estaba trabajando como una loca. Las vainas espaciales eran nuevas y avanzadas, tan avanzadas que Gokú le había dicho que Raditz no reconoció los controles internos. En cualquier otra circunstancia, ella habría estado impresionada y babeando por la avanzada tecnología alienígena. En cambio, ahora trabaja diligentemente en reconfigurar la activación por voz para que los saiyayíns pudieran usarlas. Era un asunto simple, aunque tedioso, pero con su padre de vuelta en la ciudad y sus ingenieros trabajando duro, pensó que podría hacerlo en un día.</p><p>Finalmente, después de casi media hora, se animó a tomar un breve descanso. Su mente trabajaba tan rápido que la hacía cometer errores simples, sin mencionar que le tenía poca paciencia a sus ingenieros. Bulma dejó que ellos y su padre se encargaran de la carga de trabajo por un tiempo y decidió salir a fumar un cigarrillo. Sin embargo, se desvió del camino, bajó al subterráneo del ala médica y se detuvo fuera de una puerta que tenía una pequeña ventana. Lentamente, echó un vistazo por el cristal para ver a Trunks. Había pasado los últimos días encargándose del cuerpo de su hijo con el fin de que estuviera en buenas condiciones para cuando lo revivieran. De dónde venían esos fuertes instintos maternales, no estaba segura, pero tampoco luchaba contra ellos.</p><p>—No te preocupes, desearemos que regreses en muy poco tiempo, te lo prometo —susurró Bulma que miraba con tristeza a través del cristal. Habían perdido a tantos; no por primera vez, se preguntó qué habrían hecho sin las esferas del dragón.</p><p>Minutos después, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos mientras volvía al nivel principal. Justo cuando iba a salir para fumar, escuchó un ruido estrepitoso en el pasillo del sótano. La joven murmuró enojada, podría haber jurado que les había dado vacaciones a todo el personal de esa área para que nadie pudiera ver a Trunks. Lo último que necesitaba era dar explicaciones sobre las esferas del dragón.</p><p>Marchó por el pasillo y sin siquiera molestarse en tocar, entró en la sala médica con las palabras ya escapando de su boca:</p><p>—Oye, mira, aprecio tu ética de trabajo, pero debes...</p><p>Se quedó sin habla ante la escena que le dio la bienvenida: sentado en una mesa de exploración con la espalda hacia ella estaba Vegeta. El primer pensamiento de pánico de Bulma fue que no había nadie allí para protegerla. Aunque carecía de todos los detalles, ya conocía en líneas generales la forma en que Frízer fue derrotado y eso no la ayudaba a sentirse cómoda con él, no con lo fuerte que se había vuelto. Bulma lentamente retrocedió un paso, esperaba que no la persiguiera si corría. No tenía ninguna esperanza de dejarlo atrás, pero había un rifle cargado con algunos D-ADN en algún sitio...</p><p>—No he venido a matarte, mujer —le dijo Vegeta bruscamente, sin molestarse en mirarla. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba expuesta y él se miraba el lado derecho, ambas manos atendían una lesión que Bulma no podía ver. Sin embargo, cuando levantó una mano y vio un hilo delgado cubierto de sangre, se dio cuenta de que se estaba cosiendo. Ella se estremeció un poco al notar el tamaño de la aguja que usaba mientras lo oía agregar—. Después de todo, no puedo salir de este maldito planeta sin ti, ¿verdad?</p><p>Su miedo disminuyó y, sintiéndose más valiente, preguntó:</p><p>—¿Vas a ir con los demás a Namekusei?</p><p>La joven esperó una respuesta, pero no la recibió. Vegeta la ignoró, extendió la mano hacia una bandeja a su lado y buscó una compresa limpia arrojando los artículos que no le servían al suelo en el proceso. Bulma se quedó allí, observando cómo limpiaba la sangre de su herida y como la compresa adquiría un color carmesí. Luego Vegeta tomó la aguja y continuó cosiendo. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, no dejó de advertir la forma en que sus manos se movían de un modo experto y la forma en que él nunca se encogía de dolor, era como si hubiera hecho eso muchas veces antes.</p><p>Lentamente, la mirada de Bulma se desplazó por sus brazos y descansó en su espalda desnuda. Las marcas y profundas cicatrices que llevaba sin vergüenza ni pesar destacaban en su piel bronceada a modo de recordatorios permanentes de un pasado del que nunca estaría del todo libre. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo alguien, y en especial un saiyayín, podría recibir un castigo lo suficientemente extremo para dejar ese tipo de cicatrices. Sin darse cuenta, ella colocó una mano en su pecho y la cerró agarrando un puñado de su bata de laboratorio, era incapaz de apartar los ojos del dolor escrito en su espalda. Por un momento, casi olvidó sus sentimientos personales hacia el príncipe cuando la compasión la abrumó.</p><p>—¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó Vegeta con un tono de voz malhumorado, lo que rompió el momento y devolvió a la joven a sus sentidos.</p><p>—Nada —respondió Bulma despectivamente, ella se giró para irse, ya que tenía una sensación de incomodidad por estar en la misma habitación con él, pero se detuvo ni bien él volvió a hablar.</p><p>—¿Tienes a Trunks aquí?</p><p>—Sí, su cuerpo está siendo cuidado para cuando reviva —le explicó mirando unos gabinetes en la pared con falso interés mientras él mantenía la vista fija en sus puntadas. Bulma conservó su tono casual, como si el príncipe no fuera más que un empleado y continuó—. Primero desearemos que Píccolo…</p><p>De improviso, tuvo toda la atención de Vegeta. Bulma miró hacia atrás e intentó no sentir miedo, pero no pudo evitar el hormigueo de temor en su columna vertebral por la forma en que la estaba viendo. La oscura intensidad en sus ojos la asustó aun más. El hombre era el terror en persona. No por primera vez, se preguntó cómo demonios había sido concebido Trunks.</p><p>—El primer deseo se usará para devolverle la vida a mi hijo y para nada más. Y si descubro que no es así, me llevaré al muchacho conmigo a Namekusei y destruiré todo este maldito planeta…</p><p>—En primer lugar, ¡Trunks no es solo TU hijo! —dijo Bulma de una manera agresiva antes de poder detenerse—. Él es mi hijo también, ¿sabes?, y lo quiero de regreso tanto como tú.</p><p>Vegeta arrancó el último hilo de sus puntadas antes de coger los bordes de la mesa en la que se sentaba, estaba tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control, porque sino lo hacía iba a cubrir literalmente la habitación con su sangre. La mujer terrícola era molesta, por decir lo menos, y no entendía cómo diablos la soportó lo suficiente como para concebir a Trunks. No había nada remotamente tolerable en ella aparte de su buena apariencia. Y si no fuera por el hecho de que volvería a ver a su hijo, ya estaría muerta en un charco de su propia sangre mientras él se paraba a su lado riéndose.</p><p>Bulma no pudo ignorar el chirrido de la mesa de metal retorciéndose bajo los dedos de Vegeta, era una pequeña muestra de la enorme fuerza que poseía. Recordándose a sí misma lo que Gokú le había dicho, Bulma se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente por un segundo.</p><p>—Mira, para traer las esferas del dragón de nuevo aquí a la Tierra tenemos que desear que Píccolo regrese —suspiró teniendo en cuenta su tono para no enojarlo más—. Pero si el dragón de allá puede hacerlo, entonces desearemos vuelvan todos los que murieron, excepto los monstruos malvados. Píccolo debe ser devuelto de cualquier manera, sabes que eso es lo que Trunks querría que hiciéramos.</p><p>—Solo conociste a Trunks por dos malditos segundos —dijo Vegeta con desprecio mientras se levantaba suavemente de la mesa para recoger su armadura sin dejar de darle la espalda—. No finjas saber lo que hubiera querido. El muchacho está muerto…</p><p>—Vivirá otra vez —juró Bulma con tanta determinación que él le dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro—. No tienes que creerme y para ser honesta, me importa un bledo si no lo haces. Pero yo también me preocupo por Trunks; ya lo perdí una vez, porque él no nacerá en esta línea de tiempo. No lo volveré a perder.</p><p>Vegeta la miró sin hablar, sus ojos se entrecerraron para evaluarla. Bulma valientemente enfrentó su mirada, se negaba a dejarse intimidar mientras en silencio lo retaba a desafiar la legitimidad de sus palabras, aunque le sudaban las manos. ¿Tenía que mirarla así, con un grado de intensidad tan salvaje que iba a matarla en los próximos segundos? Ella hizo todo lo posible para descifrar lo que estaba pensando, pero bien podría haber estado tratando de leer una pared de ladrillos.</p><p>Luego de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, Vegeta miró hacia otro lado y Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. El príncipe rápidamente se puso su armadura, sin importarle el daño que había en el torso donde Frízer le asestó una herida casi mortal.</p><p>—Entonces te sugiero que vayas y trabajes en esas vainas espaciales si sabes lo que es bueno para ti —agregó Vegeta con un tono de voz amenazador mientras se ponía sus guantes blancos sucios.</p><p>Bulma frunció el ceño, pero sabiamente no empujó el asunto más allá. Después de todo, ella debía volver al trabajo y hablar con Vegeta era como arrancarse los dientes. Se sentía agotada por el esfuerzo y ni siquiera habían conversado por quince minutos. No tenía idea de cómo Trunks pudo manejarlo por tanto tiempo.</p><p>La joven abrió la puerta para irse, pero por alguna razón que no entendía, volvió a mirar a Vegeta. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana abierta mirando la destrucción a la distancia. Pasó un momento antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que una de sus manos agarraba la espada de Trunks, la punta tocaba el suelo mientras él la balaceaba por el mango. Para bien o para mal, le importaba su hijo, incluso si no sabía cómo expresarlo o mostrarlo. Casi no lo creyó cuando Gokú se lo había dicho, pero si miraba un instante más allá de su odio por él, podía verlo.</p><p>—Vegeta, las cosas entre tú y yo…</p><p>La espada de Trunks dejó de moverse. El agarre de Vegeta aumentó visiblemente sobre el mango mientras la interrumpía.</p><p>—No existe un tú y yo, mujer, y nunca existirá, así que quítatelo de la cabeza ahora mismo.</p><p>—Ya lo sé. No puedo perdonar todo que me has hecho, todo lo que me has lastimado…</p><p>—No me impor…</p><p>—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡No te importa, ya lo sé! ¿Me dejas hablar? —le preguntó exasperada. Bulma guardó silencio por un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, su tono fue más suave cuando agregó—. Mira, a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de todo lo que te he visto hacer y de todo lo que no te he visto hacer... siento mucho que tuvieras que ver morir a Trunks de esa forma tan violenta. Sé que te preocupas por él y ningún padre se merece eso, ni siquiera tú.</p><p>Silencio por unos segundos hasta que él respondió con una voz cortante:</p><p>—No pedí tu lástima ni la quiero. Tienes suerte de no estar muerta por eso.</p><p>—Yo no…</p><p>—Lárgate, “ahora”.</p><p>Enojada, Bulma se dio por vencida, se dio la vuelta e hizo lo que le pidió lanzando la puerta al salir para enfatizar. Estaba molesta consigo misma por tratar de entregarle algún tipo de rama de olivo. No se lo merecía, debería haberlo sabido.</p><p>Vegeta permaneció plantado frente a la ventana hirviendo de furia por la breve interacción. Pero tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse que la mujer y, con un esfuerzo considerable, se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella. Los terrícolas sabían más sobre las esferas del dragón que él, no tenía dudas de que irían a Namekusei y harían lo que Bulma le dijo. Eso significaba que no debía ir con ellos, así que estaba libre para hacer... ¿exactamente, qué?</p><p>Al final, todo se redujo a dos opciones: dejar la Tierra y tomar su lugar como el emperador del universo, restaurando así el legado de la raza saiyayín... o quedarse en la Tierra y destruir a los androides que lo mataron en el futuro, asegurando de esa forma que el terror de la línea de tiempo de Trunks no se repitiera. No podía hacer ambas cosas, ya que tomaría un tiempo valioso prepararse para los androides, tiempo que no tendría si estuviera ocupado en mantener al universo bajo su control.</p><p>Haría lo que su padre quiso o lo que su hijo querría. Suspiró.</p><p>Los ojos de Vegeta se enfocaron diez minutos después cuando sintió a Gokú y a Raditz volando de regreso con Gohan detrás de ellos. Gokú llevaba una vaina espacial en sus brazos mientras todos descendían sobre la hierba seca. Bulma ya estaba afuera para recibirlos y comenzaron a obedecer su orden de llevar la vaina espacial adentro. Vegeta frunció el ceño por lo pasivos que eran, luego apoyó la espada de Trunks contra la pared y lentamente salió por la ventana abierta.</p><p>—¡Raditz! —gritó llamando de inmediato la atención de todos. Raditz se volvió, le dijo algo a su hermano y a Bulma, y al final corrió hacia Vegeta mientras los demás entraban.</p><p>—¡Vegeta! He estado tratando de contactarte —dijo Raditz visiblemente complacido de ver a su príncipe de nuevo—. No pude comunicarme contigo. Estaba empezando a pensar que dejaste el planeta —bromeó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Hmm, no quería ser molestado por ustedes, idiotas —respondió Vegeta con brusquedad y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. La verdad era que había estado durmiendo para recuperar su fuerza. Le tomaría algún tiempo antes de que pudiera realizar la legendaria transformación tan fácilmente como Trunks. Volvió a mirar el complejo—. Reporte.</p><p>—Bulma dice que lo más probable es pueda mandarnos a Namekusei para mañana. Solo tiene que descifrar el código de activación por voz o algo así. Estas vainas espaciales son nuevas, lucen más cómodas también.</p><p>—¿Quiénes van?</p><p>—Kakaroto, su hijo y yo. Bulma quiere venir, pero Kakaroto dice que es mejor si no lo hace, podría estorbar.</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño. </p><p>—¿Cómo diablos va a estorbar? Ella es una genio, ¿no? Ustedes dos seguramente necesitarán a alguien con habilidades técnicas.</p><p>Raditz inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Vegeta con una expresión perpleja. Luego levantó una ceja y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Estás defendiendo a la mujer, Vegeta? Nos estamos comenzando a interesar por ella, ¿verdad?</p><p>Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron en proporciones casi cómicas y para Raditz hubiera sido gracioso si una furia familiar no se hubiera abalanzado sobre los rasgos que miraba inmediatamente después. Raditz ni siquiera lo vio moverse, pero un dolor agudo lo hizo caer de rodillas, la mano de Vegeta apretó su garganta con más fuerza que el acero al siguiente segundo.</p><p>—Nunca… más… insinúes… eso. —La indignación de Vegeta lo hacía aumentar su agarre a medida que soltaba las palabras. Todo esto sucedía mientras su subordinado le arañaba la mano—. Esa perra no significa nada para mí y Trunks no nacerá en esta línea de tiempo. Ya he decidido ser misericordioso contigo, así que no tientes tu suerte.</p><p>Raditz apenas logró asentir, su rostro estaba rojo brillante antes de que Vegeta lo liberara. El príncipe se cruzó de brazos, sus rasgos se endurecieron mientras lo veía toser entre jadeos desesperados. El saiyayín miró a Vegeta con cautela. No era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de reacción del príncipe, pero era la primera vez que había pasado por una mujer. Parecía que bromear sobre una posible relación entre Bulma y él se uniría a la lista de temas que nunca debían mencionarse en su presencia. Con los años, esa lista se había hecho muy larga.</p><p>—Namekusei está a las afueras del sector suroeste —continuó Vegeta como si nada hubiera pasado mientras Raditz se levantaba poco a poco—. No te tomará mucho tiempo llegar allí en esas vainas espaciales, especialmente si son nuevas. Quizás ni siquiera te tomará un día de la Tierra. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo hay que esperar hasta que las esferas del dragón de aquí puedan ser usadas nuevamente una vez que sean restauradas?</p><p>—No estoy seguro —respondió Raditz con una voz ronca—. Kakaroto tampoco está seguro. No sabemos si se activarán de inmediato o si tendremos que esperar a que se recarguen. En el peor de los casos, podría tomar hasta un año.</p><p>—¿Un año? —La incredulidad dejó a Vegeta boquiabierto antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan por la furia mientras gritaba—. ¿Podría tomar un año entero desear que Trunks vuelva?</p><p>—Eso es en el peor de los casos —le explicó Raditz tragando un poco de saliva cuando sintió que el ki de Vegeta comenzó a elevarse. Se preparó para el impacto, pero el príncipe se dio la vuelta con el fin de darle la espalda y frustrado, se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Tal vez sea antes. Además, igual podríamos desear que todos regresen.</p><p>—Es increíble. —Se quejó Vegeta negando con la cabeza. Odiaba tener que contar con los "tal vez". Había estado haciendo eso toda su vida.</p><p>—¿Quieres venir con nosotros?</p><p>—No, estoy seguro de que no eres lo suficientemente incompetente como para arruinar un deseo... aunque no creo que pueda decir lo mismo sobre el imbécil de tu hermano.</p><p>—No lo arruinará, podemos hacerlo —le aseguró Raditz tratando de no mostrar su sorpresa por el hecho de que Vegeta confiaba en él lo suficiente como para no involucrarse de forma personal. Sutilmente le dio un vistazo una vez más para buscar cualquier lesión persistente de la batalla de hace días, como si eso explicara el cambio en su comportamiento habitual.</p><p>Sin embargo, sus ojos se volvieron a sorprender cuando Vegeta preguntó de una manera casual:</p><p>—¿Qué opinas de esta mierda de planeta, Raditz?</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir?</p><p>—¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí para ayudar a los terrícolas a luchar contra los androides?</p><p>Raditz frunció el ceño y se rascó la nuca. Finalmente se encogió de hombros. </p><p>—Supongo, ¿a dónde más iría? No es que haya muchas opciones.</p><p>—Bueno, estoy considerando reunir los restos del ejército galáctico en lugar de destruirlo y después tomaré el cargo de nuevo emperador —declaró Vegeta con naturalidad. Raditz asintió, no estaba completamente sorprendido, ese siempre había sido el plan que le oyó comentar desde el primer día en que todos fueron puestos al servicio de Frízer. Vegeta luego se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos—. Si tomas ese camino, te convertirás en uno de mis hombres de confianza, pero es tu elección.</p><p>—Como saiyayín, no tengo otra opción, tú eres mi príncipe y el Legendario. Haré lo que sea que necesites que haga, Vegeta —dijo Raditz inclinando la cabeza de un modo respetuoso.</p><p>—Me servirás directamente o te quedarás aquí para proteger el planeta natal de mi hijo. En cualquiera de los casos, estarías cumpliendo mi voluntad, simplemente te estoy dando la opción de elegir la forma de hacerlo. Piénsalo y déjame saber tu decisión cuando regrese.</p><p>—¿Cuándo será eso?</p><p>—Antes de tu viaje a Namekusei. Avísame cuando sea eso —le ordenó Vegeta golpeándose la sien dos veces con el dedo índice.</p><p>—Lo haré —le aseguró Raditz. Vegeta se dio la vuelta para irse, encendió su ki azul, pero de improviso Raditz gritó—. ¡Vegeta!</p><p>El príncipe se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro con impaciencia.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Raditz permaneció en silencio y luego habló con confianza.</p><p>—No tengo que pensarlo, me quedaré en la Tierra. —Vegeta levantó una silenciosa ceja cuestionadora, por lo que Raditz agregó—. Estoy seguro.</p><p>—No te sientas muy cómodo con tu hermano, Raditz, cuando ascienda, morirá en mis manos. Independientemente de la decisión que tome, eso no cambiará.</p><p>—Esperaré a ver lo que pasa.</p><p>—Hmm —gruñó Vegeta con los ojos entrecerrados. Por supuesto que Raditz se pondría del lado de su hermano, ya había demostrado eso. Él se dio la vuelta y le ordenó—: Avísame cuando la bruja chillona termine con sus reparaciones.</p><p>Acto seguido encendió su ki y luego se marchó tan rápido que Raditz no pudo decir por dónde se fue. Vegeta apenas se daba cuenta de su velocidad de vuelo, por su mente cruzaban mil pensamientos. Qué fácil había sido para el otro saiyayín tomar una decisión. Tal vez debería ser fácil para él también, pero no era así. No era un soldado de tercera clase, era el último príncipe de su raza, un saiyayín élite. No sería tan simple darle la espalda a eso, independientemente del apego que sentía por su hijo.</p><p>De improviso recordó que tendría que ir al espacio de cualquier manera, ya sea para hacerse cargo de los restos del imperio Cold o para destruirlo. Y si iba al espacio...</p><p>Como si fuera una señal, vio algo blanco en la arena húmeda junto a un enorme cuerpo de agua. Era redonda e inmediatamente la reconoció como una vaina espacial no reclamada. El agua estaba subiendo hasta meterse por debajo de la nave y la atraía hacía el interior. Ya empezaba a hundirse cuando se detuvo en seco. Vegeta estaba detrás de ella sumergido en el agua hasta la cintura manteniéndola sin esfuerzo en su lugar con una mano. Frunció el ceño pensativamente y luego la rodó hacia la arena.</p><p>Se decidió antes de que sus botas tocaran la arena seca. Dejaría el planeta para siempre, los androides serían responsabilidad de otra persona. Y si los terrícolas lograban evitar que Gokú sufriera de la enfermedad cardiaca fatal, entonces regresaría y acabaría personalmente con él después de que los androides fuesen destruidos.</p><p>Mientras tanto, tenía un destino que reclamar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. La promesa de un padre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Punto sin retorno</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo veintidós</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>La promesa de un padre</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dos días después, Bulma estaba afuera mirando dentro de una de las tres vainas espaciales ubicadas en su patio medio destruido. Era el único lugar donde podía colocarlas para que nadie las viera fácilmente, excepto aquellos con sangre saiyayín. Por fortuna, los terrícolas se encontraban muy ocupados con la destrucción hecha a su mundo durante la invasión alienígena y la batalla épica que la acompañó. No había problemas para que los saiyayíns partieran hacia Namekusei sin llamar demasiado la atención.</p><p>Ella, que tenía la mitad del cuerpo dentro de una vaina espacial, revisaba por segunda vez el nivel de combustible cuando escuchó la voz de Gokú. Su amigo discutía con Raditz mientras los dos descendían en el patio acompañados de Gohan.</p><p>—Si no lucieras exactamente igual a nuestro padre, juraría que no estamos emparentados. —Raditz hizo una mueca de hastío y caminó hacia la vaina espacial que Bulma no estaba revisando, con su hermano y su sobrino pisándole los talones.</p><p>—Pero no vamos a hacer nada más que sentarnos dentro de esas cosas. —Se quejó Gokú—. ¿Por qué no puedo llevar el almuerzo que Milk me hizo?</p><p>—Esta es una misión para restaurar la vida de las personas en tu planeta, no unas vacaciones por el espacio, ¿o no estás interesado en reunir las esferas del dragón?</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que estoy interesado! ¡Es que solo tengo hambre!</p><p>—Tu mujer ya nos alimentó antes de que viniéramos aquí —respondió Raditz, aunque agregó por lo bajo—... nunca habrías sobrevivido si hubieras trabajado para Frízer, eso es seguro...</p><p>Gokú escuchó a su hermano, frunció el ceño y cayó en un profundo silencio. La mayor cantidad de información que había obtenido sobre cómo eran las cosas bajo el reinado de Frízer fueron las visiones que él le envió durante la batalla de Vegeta contra el tirano. Pero Gokú conocía a Raditz desde hace algún tiempo y había armado las otras partes del rompecabezas por su cuenta. Estaba contento de que Frízer se hallara oficialmente fuera de escena y de que su hermano nunca tuviera que pasar por eso otra vez.</p><p>—Muy bien —exclamó Bulma luego de salir de la vaina espacial. Ella le dio a la máquina unas palmaditas con satisfacción y una mirada petulante se instaló en su rostro—. Este chico malo está listo para partir. Solo debo darles los dispositivos de comunicación que hice, ¡y eso será todo!</p><p>—Recuerda que los dispositivos de comunicación tienen que permitirnos establecer contacto desde un planeta tan lejano como Namekusei —dijo Raditz con desdén mientras abría la vaina espacial que iba a ocupar.</p><p>—Repliqué el chip de comunicación de sus rastreadores, amigo, así que no habrá problema. No olvides que bajo esta preciosa apariencia hay una mente brillante —le informó Bulma usando un tono de voz arrogante y Raditz frunció el ceño al ver que se acercaba a ellos. La joven le entregó a Gokú tres auriculares negros con un micrófono conectado. Raditz le arrebató uno a su hermano y Gokú le dio uno a Gohan, quien lo tomó como si estuviera agarrando un delicado cristal.</p><p>»He estado trabajando en replicar el rastreador de Raditz desde que llegó acá, por lo que espero que estas cosas funcionen. Pero si no, sincronicé la comunicación de sus vainas espaciales con mi auricular, así que si ustedes necesitan algo, me podrán contactar. También tienen mi antiguo radar del dragón, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Sí —dijo Gokú sonriéndole a su hijo que se estaba poniendo los auriculares—. Gohan lo tiene, ¿verdad, hijo?</p><p>—Sí, quiero encontrar las esferas del dragón lo antes posible para poder desear que el señor Píccolo regrese —anunció Gohan con orgullo y Gokú puso una mano sobre su cabeza.</p><p>—Estoy impresionada de que Milk haya aceptado dejarte ir —bromeó Bulma.</p><p>—Yo también —murmuró Raditz mientras subía a su vaina espacial—. Basta de hablar, pongámonos en marcha.</p><p>Gokú iba a responder cuando de improviso miró hacia el complejo y una expresión seria se asentó en sus rasgos. Bulma y Raditz siguieron su línea de visión solo para ver a Vegeta recostado contra una pared con los brazos y los tobillos cruzados de manera casual.</p><p>—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó el príncipe finalmente mientras miraba a Raditz—. ¿Se van de vacaciones sin invitarme?</p><p>—Dijiste que no querías venir —respondió Raditz. Cuando vio la forma en que los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecían debido a su ira creciente, inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y habló lo más rápido que pudo antes de ganarse alguna represalia—. Disculpa, es que dijiste…</p><p>—Te ordené que me hicieras saber cuándo te irías, ¿no? —lo interrumpió Vegeta.</p><p>—Bueno, ahora nos vamos a Namekusei, así que ya lo sabes —dijo Gokú antes de que Raditz pudiera responder, lo que inmediatamente llamó la atención del príncipe. Aunque hablaba con su habitual tono amable, la mano derecha de Gokú formaba un puño por instinto y sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima—. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?</p><p>—Ahora que lo preguntas, hay algo que necesito —respondió Vegeta con una voz burlonamente amable. Se apartó de la pared, pasó por delante de ellos y comenzó a rodear a paso lento la vaina espacial en la que estuvo Bulma. La examinó con cuidado, luego puso una mano enguantada sobre ella y sin levantar la vista, preguntó con total calma—. ¿Tengo tu palabra, Kakaroto, de que cumplirás esta misión como afirmas y desearás que mi hijo vuelva a la vida?</p><p>Gokú y Raditz intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de que el hermano menor respondiera:</p><p>—Pondremos todo nuestro empeño, Vegeta. Pero si solo obtenemos un deseo, desearemos que Píccolo regrese para restaurar las esferas del dragón de la Tierra.</p><p>—La mujer ya mencionó eso y después de pensarlo un poco, creo que eso tendría más sentido. Pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo puedo confiar en que harás lo que dices, eh? —preguntó Vegeta con un tono tranquilo mientras continuaba rodeando la vaina espacial. Estaba en mucho mejor condición que la vaina espacial abandonada que había encontrado. Vegeta finalmente miró a Gokú y la desconfianza oscureció sus rasgos—. ¿Cómo sé que no vas a desear que tu fuerza suba al máximo para derrotarme?</p><p>—Mi preocupación ahora es desear que regresen todos los que hemos perdido —le informó Gokú con una expresión solemne—. Traeremos de vuelta a todas las personas inocentes que murieron aquí y a todos nuestros amigos. Trunks es tu hijo, pero también es el hijo de Bulma y mi amigo. Vamos a desear que regrese, te lo garantizo.</p><p>Vegeta guardó silencio para estudiar al saiyayín más joven frente a él y tamborileó los dedos sobre la vaina espacial mientras consideraba qué hacer. Bulma, Raditz y Gohan pasaron sus miradas del uno al otro con ansiedad. El aire se llenó de tensión por un tiempo que parecía mucho más largo de lo que en realidad era, hasta que Vegeta finalmente asintió.</p><p>—Tus intenciones son honestas, Kakaroto, pero el problema es que no estoy seguro de que lo seguirán siendo cuando pidas el deseo. Hablar como lo haces es fácil aquí en tu planeta, pero cuando llegue el momento, ¿cumplirás con tu palabra frente a esa tentación?</p><p>—Sí —afirmó Gokú asintiendo con la cabeza—. Lo haré.</p><p>—No estoy muy seguro de creer en eso —añadió Vegeta con desdén—, así que voy a necesitar una mejor garantía que tu palabra.</p><p>Gokú se rascó la nuca y perplejo, frunció el ceño. </p><p>—Mmm, claro, ¿cómo qué?</p><p>Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta se movieron por un instante hacia Bulma, lo que hizo que la joven retrocediera un poco hasta esconderse detrás de Gokú. El príncipe luego miró en dirección a Gohan y a Gokú no le gustó eso ni la sonrisa intrigante que se extendió por su rostro.</p><p>—Tu hijo se quedará aquí en este planeta mientras viajas a Namekusei con tu hermano —anunció Vegeta dándole a Gokú una mirada engreída—. Estaré escuchando todo a través de los dispositivos de comunicación que creo la mujer. Haz lo que dices y todo estará bien, pero si no lo haces e interfieres con el regreso de mi hijo, ninguno de los dos tendrá uno…</p><p>En menos de un segundo, Gokú apareció frente al príncipe, quien fue más rápido. Apenas tuvo tiempo de echar el puño hacia atrás para lanzar el golpe que le había apuntado a la mandíbula, cuando Vegeta apareció justo detrás de Gohan. Gokú se giró hacia él apretando los dientes por la furia mientras oía como su adversario se reía a carcajadas.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, Kakaroto?, ¿te has vuelto lento? —Se burló Vegeta y desde atrás, puso las manos como si no pasara nada sobre los hombros de Gohan. El niño intentó parecer imperturbable, no obstante, cuando vio las miradas que intercambiaban su padre y su tío, el sudor le cubrió la espalda y tragó saliva.</p><p>—Déjalo ir —le ordenó Gokú tratando de contenerse. Era rápido, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. No tenía forma de saber si él lastimaría a su hijo si hacía un movimiento. Sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza y Raditz se le acercó al sentir que su poder inconscientemente comenzaba a aumentar.</p><p>—Ni siquiera le estoy haciendo nada y tampoco lo haría. Me encantan los niños —respondió Vegeta con fingida inocencia. Su agarre aumentó un poco más sobre los hombros de Gohan, lo que hizo que el niño incómodo se tensara.</p><p>—Si estás tan preocupado, puedes venir con nosotros, no tienes que hacer esto —dijo Gokú, las palabras apenas lograron salir de entre sus dientes.</p><p>En lugar de responder, Vegeta miró por un instante a Bulma, quien observaba con cautela el desarrollo de la escena. Parecía estar lista para correr por su vida si las cosas empeoraban y los saiyayíns comenzaban a pelear. Gokú siguió su línea de visión y sus rasgos se relajaron al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.</p><p>—Quieres estar en la Tierra cuando Trunks sea revivido. Y si solo podemos traer a Píccolo de vuelta, entonces quieres estar aquí para ir a buscar las esferas del dragón con Bulma —razonó en voz alta.</p><p>Vegeta parpadeó sorprendido antes de que su temperamento explotara y gritó:</p><p>—¡Mis razones no te interesan, idiota, no tengo que explicarme ante nadie! Es simple, Kakaroto: mi hijo vive o ningún hijo en este maldito planeta lo hará.</p><p>—Ya te lo he dicho, vamos a hacerlo —replicó Gokú en un tono amenazante—. Tienes que confiar en nosotros.</p><p>—No confío en nadie —respondió Vegeta con el mismo tono de voz.</p><p>Cayeron en otro tenso silencio. Gohan estaba tratando de no escapar del fuerte agarre de Vegeta que se hacía cada vez más doloroso a medida que pasaban los segundos. Gokú intentó leer los pensamientos del príncipe, pero era difícil. Sin mencionar que también era difícil mantenerse imparcial cuando su hijo estaba siendo usado abiertamente como un rehén. No tenía miedo de pelear contra Vegeta, aun así, desconfiaba de las tácticas que usaría, en especial con Gohan allí en el medio.</p><p>Al sentir su indecisión, Vegeta arrojó al niño lejos de él obligándolo a estrellarse contra la hierba. Gohan de inmediato se puso de pie y corrió para pararse al lado de su padre.</p><p>—El niño se queda aquí. Tú solo has lo que dijiste antes, Kakaroto, y él estará bien.</p><p>Gokú sacudió la cabeza, no iba a separarse de su hijo cuando de pronto Gohan tiró de su pantalón para que lo viera.</p><p>—Está bien, papá, puedo quedarme aquí —susurró.</p><p>Su padre se sintió incómodo y frunció el ceño. </p><p>—¿No querías desear que Píccolo regrese? —le preguntó en voz baja.</p><p>—Tú desearás que vuelva, sé que lo harás —respondió el niño con confianza—. Además, si estoy aquí, entonces lo podré ver tan pronto como regrese a la vida. Estaremos bien.</p><p>—Está decidido entonces —anunció Vegeta—. Dado que tú y tu hermano son idiotas, Kakaroto, ambos tendrán que ir para asegurarse de que esto salga bien. El resto de nosotros esperaremos aquí. Ahora dejen de perder el tiempo y márchense.</p><p>Gokú y Raditz intercambiaron otra mirada y con Raditz tranquilizando silenciosamente a su hermano menor de que seguir el plan de Vegeta sería el mejor curso de acción, Gokú asintió.</p><p>—Está bien, pero me pondré en contacto a menudo.</p><p>—Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces —dijo Vegeta y le dio una sonrisa de superioridad. Observó con gran interés cómo los dos saiyayíns se subían a sus vainas espaciales. Bulma le dio a todo una revisión final haciendo lo posible por ignorar al príncipe que vigilaba hasta el último detalle. Ella negó con la cabeza cuando revisó el combustible de la vaina espacial de Gokú por última vez.</p><p>—Te lo dije —le susurró.</p><p>—Sí. —Gokú forzó una risa tranquila—. Pero solo está haciendo lo que cree que es mejor.</p><p>—Está loco —murmuró Bulma.</p><p>—En algún momento debemos mostrarle confianza. —Gokú hizo una pausa antes de acercarse más a ella y le susurró—. Oye, vigila a Gohan por mí, ¿sí? No quiero que Vegeta lo incite a pelear.</p><p>—Lo haré.</p><p>Bulma finalmente retrocedió para que Gohan se despidiera de su padre. La joven estaba tan absorta mirándolos, que no sintió a Vegeta de pie justo detrás de ella. El príncipe inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba la despedida entre padre e hijo.</p><p>—Nunca he dicho que estoy cuerdo, mujer —dijo bruscamente sorprendiéndola. Ella dio unos torpes pasos para alejarse de él y Vegeta sonrió de satisfacción por su clara incomodidad—. Pero no puedo matarte y luego desear que mi hijo vuelva a la vida. Algo me dice que no se pondría muy feliz si lo hiciera.</p><p>—¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso? —le gritó Bulma, quien no quería ser intimidada por el saiyayín. Ella se perdió el destello de diversión en el rostro de Vegeta ante su arrebato—. ¿Es esta tu forma críptica de decirme que estoy a salvo de ti o algo así?</p><p>Lentamente, Vegeta se acercó a ella y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor. Hizo una pausa cuando llegó atrás y le susurró con un tono de voz amenazador al oído:</p><p>—Nadie está a salvo de mí, mujer, tú menos que nadie. Te sugiero que lo recuerdes.</p><p>Bulma no fue capaz de detener el pequeño escalofrío de miedo que recorrió su columna vertebral, pero el príncipe ya estaba frente a la vaina espacial de Raditz intercambiando unas últimas palabras. Ella fulminó con la mirada su espalda por un momento antes de agradecerle al cielo que solo tomaría dos días para que las naves llegaran a Namekusei.</p><p>Iban a ser dos días muy largos.</p>
<hr/><p>El primer día transcurrió sin incidentes. Después de que Gokú y Raditz se marcharon, Vegeta también se fue a otro lugar del planeta manteniendo su ki bajo, ya que no quería que Gohan lo rastreara. El niño decidió quedarse con Bulma para ayudarla, aprovechando que su madre pensaba que él se había ido del planeta. Aunque no dijo nada, no se sentía cómodo con la forma en que Vegeta le habló a la joven. No guardaba esperanzas de vencerlo en una pelea, pese a eso, al menos tenía más posibilidades que ella.</p><p>Gohan estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso de un laboratorio improvisado viendo a Bulma dentro de la vaina espacial que debería haber sido suya. Parecía concentrada en revisar los controles y aunque ella trataba de hablar en voz baja, su oído sensible podía captar las malas palabras ocasionales que lanzaba. Si bien sus padres nunca decían ese tipo de palabras cerca a él, Raditz sí lo hacía sin importarle la edad de su sobrino. Ya estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>—¿Crees que llegaron a Namekusei? —Finalmente se aventuró a preguntar.</p><p>—Hablamos con tu papá y con tu tío hace unas horas, todavía tienen mucho camino por recorrer —respondió Bulma algo distraída.</p><p>Gohan apoyó su mentón en una mano y trató de mirar dentro de la vaina espacial. </p><p>—¿Crees que Vegeta se irá a Namekusei después de que deseemos que Trunks vuelva a la vida?</p><p>—No tengo idea —suspiró la joven—. Todo lo que dijo fue que quería tener acceso al combustible de reserva de esta vaina espacial. Yo ni siquiera sabía que había eso, pero ha sido muy divertido tratar de ubicarlo.</p><p>—Tú no hiciste eso por mi padre ni por mi tío Raditz.</p><p>—Había suficiente combustible en sus vainas espaciales para el viaje a Namekusei de ida y vuelta.</p><p>—¿Entonces supongo que Vegeta se va más lejos?</p><p>—Eso espero —dijo Bulma por lo bajo.</p><p>—Tal vez tiene una casa en algún lugar del espacio. Es un príncipe, así que apuesto a que es una casa muy grande.</p><p>Bulma permaneció en silencio mientras su mente volvía a las profundas cicatrices que estropeaban la espalda de Vegeta. Todo eso junto con su naturaleza violenta y desconfiada le hizo pensar que él no tenía un hogar en el espacio. Al menos, no uno bueno. Por un breve segundo sintió otra oleada de lástima por el príncipe, pero rechazó el sentimiento. En cambio, se preguntó a dónde exactamente iría. Era claro que no tenía la intención de quedarse en la Tierra a largo plazo si su orden de que reparara la última vaina espacial restante era una indicación.</p><p>Gohan se quedó mirando a lo lejos, estaba escuchando los sonidos de las sirenas, clara señal de que los terrícolas intentaban reparar el daño masivo hecho a su planeta, cuando vio algo en el cielo. Apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para pararse antes de que la ventana de cristal prácticamente explotara, sorprendiéndolo a él y a Bulma.</p><p>Para cuando ella salió de la vaina espacial a fin de ver qué demonios pasaba, Vegeta ya estaba de pie en el laboratorio con ellos. El príncipe tenía una mirada fría en los ojos, sin embargo, era la sangre en su armadura lo que atrajo la atención horrorizada de los dos.</p><p>—Me dio hambre, así que fui a cazar a uno de los animales patéticos de este planeta. El trato no se ha roto —dijo Vegeta irritado por la expresión de sus caras—, pero tengan la seguridad de que si me veo en la necesidad de matar a los terrícolas con mis propias manos, comenzaré con uno de ustedes.</p><p>—Eso es tranquilizador —susurró Bulma mientras volvía a mirar la sangre. No tenía forma de saber si él decía la verdad y no quería insistir en ello—. Gracias por romper mi ventana, por cierto. Con todos los demás daños a mi casa, en verdad aprecio ese toque extra —agregó usando un tono sarcástico.</p><p>—Fue un placer, quizás la próxima vez te rompa el cuello.</p><p>Gohan se aclaró la garganta con torpeza y ofreció amablemente:</p><p>—Oye, Vegeta, si alguna vez tienes hambre, puedo conseguirte algo de comida. No siempre tienes que ir a cazar si no quieres.</p><p>Vegeta desvió su mirada hacia Gohan y resopló. </p><p>—Un verdadero saiyayín vive para la caza. Tú no sabes nada de eso, mestizo.</p><p>—Mira, ¿quieres algo o simplemente estás aquí para intimidar a un niño? —lo interrumpió Bulma enojada—. Porque si no te molesta, estaba ocupada tratando de descubrir cómo acceder al combustible de reserva en esta vaina espacial. Me imagino que cuanto antes lo haga, más rápido te podrás ir para siempre.</p><p>—Necesito mi rastreador —respondió el príncipe volviendo su mirada intimidante hacia la mujer en el laboratorio—. Tú lo tienes, así que dámelo de inmediato.</p><p>—¿Por qué diablos habría de tener tu maldito rastreador? Nunca te he visto llevar un…</p><p>—¡Es el rastreador de Raditz! —gritó Vegeta completamente alterado—. El suyo es en realidad mío y lo quiero de vuelta, ahora<em>.</em> No me hagas decírtelo otra vez, mujer —gruñó en advertencia mientras un ki blanco aparecía entre sus dedos como respuesta a su creciente ira.</p><p>—Está bien, está bien —cedió Bulma sin perderse las chispas de luz en la mano de Vegeta—. No sabía que era tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? Está en el otro laboratorio, te lo traeré.</p><p>—Eso está mejor —dijo Vegeta bruscamente, luego apretó el puño y la luz desapareció para alivio de Bulma y de Gohan. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y saliera. Vegeta la siguió y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Gohan cuando el niño comenzó a seguirlo. Gohan se detuvo justo donde estaba y dejó que los adultos se fueran.</p><p>Unos momentos más tarde, Bulma hurgaba en una caja en busca del rastreador desechado. Le tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero finalmente lo encontró. Lo inspeccionó y lo encendió solo para asegurarse, parecía estar funcionando bien.</p><p>—Bueno, aquí está —dijo dándose la vuelta—. Parece que se está prendien...</p><p>Se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Bulma parpadeó antes de salir al pasillo, miró hacia el laboratorio donde se ubicaba la vaina espacial y vio a Gohan asomándose. El niño señaló hacia el otro lado, ella miró en esa dirección y efectivamente, Vegeta se encontraba en el extremo opuesto del pasillo.</p><p>Estaba parado frente a la habitación donde guardaban el cuerpo de su hijo, mirando a través del pequeño vidrio. Sabía que el cuerpo de Trunks se hallaba allí, pero era ahora cuando se decidía a echar un vistazo. La mujer había limpiado el cuerpo y cubierto la herida fatal en el pecho, sin embargo, eso no borraba los recuerdos. Lo recorrieron emociones contradictorias que no pudo identificar y por un momento olvidó sus planes. Todo lo que podía pensar era que lo extrañaba y ni siquiera habían pasado tantos días desde que murió. ¿Cómo demonios iba a sentirse cuando volviera a su propia línea de tiempo? No sabía cómo funcionaba el viaje en el tiempo. ¿Lo volvería a ver?</p><p>—Hey, te traje tu rastreador —dijo Bulma suavemente cuando Vegeta no respondió a su presencia. Ella estaba justo a su lado, estudiando su perfil con atención. Los ojos del príncipe la miraron y después bajaron hacia el rastreador en su mano. Bulma se preparó para más de sus amenazas macabras o su sarcasmo casi sádico, pero para su sorpresa, Vegeta solo asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar el rastreador. Luego volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el frente y regresó a sus profundos pensamientos.</p><p>La inflexibilidad de sus facciones no parecía tan pronunciada ahora que miraba fijamente dentro de la habitación a su hijo. Todavía era casi imposible leer lo que pensaba, pero había un toque de emoción en sus ojos que no podía ocultar. Por primera vez, Bulma no lo vio como un monstruo cruel y despiadado, en este momento, solo era un padre que se preocupaba por su hijo.</p><p>Ella lo estudió por unos segundos más antes de mirar hacia adelante para seguir su línea de visión.</p><p>—¿Quieres entrar?</p><p>Vegeta la miró e hicieron contacto visual. Frunció el ceño en una mezcla de confusión y desconfianza. Se produjo una fuerte tensión en el aire cuando ambas miradas se estudiaron por un momento. Dos extraños que eran completamente opuestos, de mundos totalmente diferentes, destinados a ser amantes y padres. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras realmente tomaban conciencia el uno del otro por primera vez, pero el momento fue fugaz. Las facciones de Vegeta recuperaron su inflexibilidad antes de que desviara la mirada primero, luego levantó el rastreador y se lo puso.</p><p>—Vuelve a trabajar en esa vaina espacial —le ordenó con una fría indiferencia. Sin esperar una respuesta o mirar hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Bulma respiró hondo y escuchó que otra ventana se rompía.</p><p>—Era de esperarse —murmuró negando con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia su laboratorio.</p><p>Ella ya estaba fuera de la mente de Vegeta cuando salió y se paró afuera. Tenía cosas más importantes que planificar, así que activó su rastreador. El príncipe puso algunas viejas coordenadas familiares y observó cómo el rastreador intentaba establecer la conexión. Esperó cinco segundos, luego diez, luego treinta antes de maldecir acaloradamente en un idioma alienígena. El rastreador no había sido utilizado en mucho tiempo y con la mujer abriéndolo y revisándolo a cada rato, su conclusión inmediata fue que ella dañó el sistema de comunicación.</p><p>Vegeta estaba alzando la mano para quitárselo cuando se oyó un sonido y la transmisión en vivo fue recibida.</p><p>—... ¿Vegeta? —respondió una voz cautelosa.</p><p>—¿Me extrañaste?</p><p>—Esto no puede ser... no se supone que estés...</p><p>—¿No se supone que esté vivo? —Vegeta se rio—. Que poca fe me tienes, Cui.</p><p>—¿Dónde está Frízer? Hemos estado tratando de contactarnos con él y con Cooler, y no hemos logrado comu…</p><p>—Ambos están muertos. —El príncipe hizo una pausa para escuchar su reacción, sin embargo, cuando todo lo que consiguió fue silencio, agregó con arrogancia—. Yo mismo maté a Frízer.</p><p>—Mientes —siseó Cui—. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte.</p><p>—No tienes que creerme, pero sabes muy bien lo que va a pasar si la familia Cold no está aquí para manejar las cosas. Una vez que se corra la voz, los planetas sirvientes se levantarán y se rebelarán contra los soldados sobrevivientes del imperio. Alguien será lo suficientemente tonto como para tratar de gobernar y obtener el control. Al final, los soldados tomarán partido, lo que hará que sus muertes sean aún más rápidas. En resumen, estoy hablando con un cadaver.</p><p>—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?</p><p>—Porque pensé en matarlos a todos yo mismo, pero he decidido no hacerlo, ya que aún podrían ser de utilidad. Así que si quieres vivir, harás exactamente lo que te digo...</p>
<hr/><p>—Tenemos seis esferas del dragón ahora. ¡Todos aquí son muy amables! Raditz está buscando la séptima en este momento. Estoy volando para ir a ver al gran patriarca de Namekusei, él me dará una clave. Oh, rayos, ¿ya pasé por aquí?, todo se ve igual…</p><p>—Gokú —lo interrumpió Bulma subiendo el volumen de su dispositivo—. ¿Vas a ir a ver al gran patriarca para qué?</p><p>—Bueno, no podemos usar estas esferas del dragón hasta que tengamos la clave.</p><p>—¿Una clave?, ¿en serio?</p><p>—Sí, eso es lo que nos dijeron. Ah, ¿y adivina qué? ¡Tenemos tres deseos en lugar de uno!</p><p>—¡De verdad, eso es fabuloso! —respondió Bulma llena de alegría y esbozó su primera sonrisa verdadera en mucho tiempo.</p><p>—Sí, así que estaba pensando que podríamos desear que Píccolo y Trunks vuelvan a la vida, pero no sé qué hacer con el tercer deseo.</p><p>—Pensaremos en algo, no te preocupes por eso.</p><p>—Está bien, ¿cómo está Gohan?</p><p>—Ah... este, él está bien. No, él está genial —dijo Bulma forzando una risa—. Muy bien, ¡ponte en contacto cuando estés listo para pedir el primer deseo! ¡Hablaremos entonces!</p><p>Bulma cortó la comunicación antes de que Gokú pudiera responder y se quitó los auriculares. Respiró hondo, esperaba que los saiyayíns de Namekusei pudieran hacer todo rápidamente. Las cosas habían tardado más de lo que pensaba, porque ellos se desviaron hacia un planeta Namekusei impostor. Habían pasado cinco largos días desde su partida y sentía que Vegeta era una bomba de tiempo. Todos los días, el príncipe se ponía más inquieto y paranoico, tanto así que creía que Gokú y Raditz planeaban algo en secreto. Si bien no puso sus manos en ella, había tomado a Gohan como su compañero de entrenamiento no oficial hace dos días para "pasar el tiempo". Sus sesiones se volvían cada vez más violentas y ella no estaba segura de que él no terminaría matando "accidentalmente" al niño durante una de ellas.</p><p>Cuando escuchó una risa burlona, Bulma miró hacia afuera. Gohan tenía un ojo morado, había sangre en su rostro y parecía exhausto. Vegeta estaba parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho dándole una sonrisa de superioridad y una mirada desafiante.</p><p><em>Qué abusivo,</em> pensó enojada mientras veía que Gohan trataba de volver a pelear en vano. Los anteriores intentos de hacer que Vegeta se detuviera solo dieron como resultado que él fuera mucho más duro con Gohan, así que, como la genio que era, había encontrado una nueva solución para obligarlo a dejar de golpear al hijo de su mejor amigo:</p><p>Comida.</p><p>Algún tiempo después, Vegeta miraba con recelo el gran banquete desplegado frente a él. Gohan estaba magullado y vendado, aun así, eso no evitaba que inhalara el aroma de la comida en su plato tanto como le era posible. Vegeta lo miró y luego, con sospechas, tocó algo del pollo que tenía enfrente. Olía muy bien, pero todavía no confiaba en que la mujer no le hubiera puesto algún veneno.</p><p>Bulma sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos y puso los ojos en blanco. Esto no era una oferta de paz sino más bien un último recurso para evitar que peleara con Gohan, ya que no confiaba ni un poco en que él no mataría al niño. Por sus experiencias con Gokú, con Gohan y Raditz, sabía sin lugar a dudas de que Vegeta tenía hambre. Probablemente se moría de hambre si la primera comida de Raditz en la Tierra servía de indicación. Pero aun así, él solo olisqueó, hurgó y picó con un cubierto, era demasiado terco para intentar hacer algo más.</p><p>—Y bueno, ¿vas a comerte la maldita comida de una vez por todas? —Bulma finalmente perdió la paciencia sorprendiendo a Vegeta y al niño quienes volvieron sus rostros hacia ella—. ¡No ordené todo esto para Gohan, sabes! ¡No hay muchos restaurantes vendiendo comidas de este tamaño con la mayor parte de la Capital del Oeste destruida…</p><p>La vociferación de Bulma terminó en un alarido cuando parte de la pared a su lado explotó. Instintivamente se agachó y se cubrió la cabeza. Una vez que los escombros se asentaron, alzó la vista y vio a Vegeta apuntando con un dedo en su dirección.</p><p>—Recuerda con quién estás hablando, perra. Comeré cuando lo desee y no antes. —dijo Vegeta con desprecio. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Gohan, quien le fruncía el ceño—. ¿Qué demonios estás mirando, mocoso? —preguntó bruscamente.</p><p>—Nada —respondió Gohan en voz baja y bajó la mirada hacia su comida. Antes de que pudiera terminar su plato, Vegeta lo jaló para olisquearlo y luego pensó que la mujer no se atrevería a envenenar al niño. Se aventuró a darle una probada.</p><p>Cinco minutos después, Bulma y Gohan miraban a Vegeta engullir los alimentos como si nunca hubiera tenido una comida decente en toda su vida. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa, pero antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, los auriculares de Bulma comenzaron a sonar.</p><p>Ella inmediatamente se puso de pie, lo tomó y apretó un botón.</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—Hola Bulma.</p><p>—¡Hola Gokú! ¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó aliviada. Se apartó de Vegeta y de Gohan, quienes le prestaban toda su atención—. ¿Es qué? ¿Qué es enorme? ¡Te escucho con interferencias! ¿El dragón es enorme? Ya vas a invocar al dragón, ¡eso es fantástico!</p><p>Vegeta estuvo a su lado en un instante. Sin ningún tacto, le quitó los auriculares de la cabeza haciéndola gritar cuando su cabello quedó atrapado. Se dio la vuelta mientras se lo ponía ignorando los insultos de Bulma.</p><p>—¿Kakaroto?, ¿qué está pasando? ¡Dímelo, ahora!</p><p>—Vegeta, hemos invocado al dragón. Estamos listos para empezar a pedir nuestros deseos —le informó Gokú entusiasmado, había olvidado por un instante su resentimiento hacia él por mantener a Gohan en la Tierra. La oportunidad de reparar algunos daños finalmente había llegado y estaba ansioso por comenzar.</p><p>—¿Deseos? —preguntó Vegeta sorprendido—. Pensé que era solo uno…</p><p>El príncipe gruñó de sorpresa cuando Bulma le quitó los auriculares con brusquedad. Él se dio la vuelta e instintivamente echó la mano hacia atrás para matarla, pero ella al momento activó el altavoz en el dispositivo.</p><p>—… diciendo que tenemos tres deseos! —La voz de Gokú se escuchó. Vegeta le dio a Bulma una fría mirada que ella ignoró mientras Gohan corría hacia ellos para escuchar mejor.</p><p>—¡Papá, lo lograste! —gritó emocionado.</p><p>—Claro que sí. Y estamos a punto de desear que Píccolo vuelva ahora.</p><p>—Luego desea que Trunks vuelva —le ordenó Vegeta.</p><p>—Luego desearé que Trunks vuelva —afirmó Gokú.</p><p>Vegeta, Bulma y Gohan se acercaron más al escuchar que alguien comenzaba a hablar en un segundo plano usando un idioma que ninguno de ellos entendió. A medida que las palabras continuaban, más y más estática empezó a oírse.</p><p>—Maldita mujer, no puedes construir nada bien, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Vegeta furioso.</p><p>—El dragón está concediendo un deseo, ¿qué esperabas? —le contestó Bulma.</p><p>El príncipe iba a responder, pero él y Gohan miraron repentinamente a la distancia. Ambos lo sintieron de inmediato, era un fuerte nivel de poder que solo podría pertenecerle a un ser.</p><p>—¡ESE ES EL SEÑOR PÍCCOLO! —gritó Gohan de alegría. Antes de que Vegeta o Bulma pudieran siquiera decir una palabra, el aura del niño estalló a su alrededor y despegó hacia el cielo para volar en dirección al nivel de poder que sentía.</p><p>—Entonces realmente funcionan —susurró Vegeta. Volvió a mirar hacia el edificio, el edificio al que Bulma ya se dirigía. La joven hizo una pausa, lo miró e hicieron contacto visual.</p><p>—¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios estás esperando? ¿Quieres ver a tu hijo o no? —le gritó ella. Vegeta la miró de un modo amenazador, pero ahora no era el momento. Trunks al fin iba a ser revivido y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sin decir una palabra, la siguió al interior. Desear que alguien regrese de la muerte era algo que tenía que ver, especialmente si ese alguien era su hijo.</p><p>—Dende ahora está pidiendo que Trunks vuelta. —La voz de Gokú llegó a través de la estática en los auriculares justo cuando ella y Vegeta entraban en la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo del adolescente.</p><p>—Está bien —respondió Bulma ansiosamente. Vegeta se detuvo a unos dos metros de distancia al observarla acercarse a él. Ella cubrió con suavidad la mano de su hijo con la suya y luego ambos esperaron.</p><p>La piel pálida de Trunks recuperó su color primero, Vegeta dio un paso más al sentir el breve parpadeo de su ki. Tanto él como Bulma se sobresaltaron cuando Trunks se sentó de improviso y tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras no dejaba de parpadear. El saiyayín mestizo miró a su alrededor esperando estar en medio de un campo de batalla, luego bajó la mirada y se quitó las vendas en su pecho, la única señal de la ráfaga fatal de ki era una leve cicatriz. Finalmente levantó la vista y sus ojos se posaron en su madre, quien al instante lo abrazó con fuerza.</p><p>—¡Trunks, gracias a Dios que has vuelto! ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Bulma preocupada y después dio un paso atrás para examinarlo.</p><p>—Este, sí, creo que sí. Me siento un poco raro, pero creo que estoy bien —dijo Trunks parpadeando un par de veces por la sorpresa. Se movió con cautela, se levantó y se miró las manos por un instante. Cuando alzó la vista, hizo contacto visual con Vegeta y le ofreció una sonrisa.</p><p>Vegeta le dio un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza mientras luchaba contra la sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer por su rostro. Sin decir una palabra, cerró los ojos y le proyectó a Trunks todo lo que se había perdido, desde su reacción emocional ante su muerte hasta el momento en que entró en la habitación donde se hallaban. No escatimó ni un detalle mostrándole todo desde su perspectiva. Trunks se puso de pie atónito cuando las imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente y después de unos minutos Vegeta terminó por abrir los ojos dando fin a la proyección.</p><p>—Vaya —susurró Trunks abrumado por todo lo que había visto. Casi tenía ganas de sentarse de nuevo, pero se conformó con recostarse contra la mesa de examen mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Me perdí un montón.</p><p>—Solo una o dos cosas.</p><p>Trunks volvió a alzar la mirada. </p><p>—Has ascendido.</p><p>—No como quería, pero lo hice.</p><p>Trunks pensó en qué decir, sin embargo, no encontraba las palabras correctas. Durante toda su vida extrañó a un padre que nunca había conocido, ansió el respeto y la aceptación de un hombre que nunca podría aparecer para dárselo, hasta ahora. Esto era todo lo que siempre quiso, incluso si tuvo que pasar por el infierno para llegar allí. Padre e hijo compartieron un momento silencioso de mutuo respeto y comprensión, un momento que fue roto por Vegeta cuando resopló y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba hacia otro lado.</p><p>—Te dije que siempre vigilaras tu espalda, muchacho. No habrías muerto si lo hubieras hecho.</p><p>—Sí. —Trunks se rio un poco—. Tengo que trabajar en eso, supongo.</p><p>—Hey, chicos, todavía nos queda un último deseo. —La voz de Gokú llegó a través de los auriculares en la mano de Bulma, lo que desvió la atención de los dos hombres hacia ella.</p><p>—Ah, claro. Bueno, no estoy segura. ¿Qué opinas, Trunks? —preguntó Bulma mirando a su hijo—. ¿Crees que podríamos tratar de encontrar tu cápsula rota o tal vez el antídoto de Gokú?</p><p>—Debo volver a mi línea de tiempo —respondió el adolescente de inmediato mientras se enderezaba—. Hiciste un prototipo de la máquina del tiempo allí. Si arreglamos esa, entonces podré volver a traer el antídoto de Gokú como se suponía originalmente.</p><p>—Hay un problema con eso —lo interrumpió Vegeta dándole a su hijo una mirada penetrante—. No sabes si la mujer seguirá viva cuando regreses. Si no lo está, nunca volverás a viajar en el tiempo.</p><p>Trunks frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, no quería contemplar esa situación. </p><p>—Eso no lo sé, pero lo solucionaré de cualquier manera. No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, volveré.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres, Trunks? —insistió Bulma—. ¿Qué pasa si no puedes volver a esta línea de tiempo y solo puedes volver al pasado de tu línea?</p><p>—Lo siento, pero es un riesgo que voy a tener que tomar.</p><p>—¿Entonces van a desear que Trunks regrese a su línea de tiempo o qué? El dragón dice que puede hacerlo, pero tienen que tomar una decisión —los interrumpió Raditz a través del auricular—. El dragón se está impacientando.</p><p>—Está bien —dijo Trunks con una mirada de determinación—. Voy a regresar.</p><p>—Bueno, solo dennos UN minuto antes de pedir el deseo. ¡Ganen algo de tiempo! —les ordenó Bulma por el auricular. Luego se lo entregó a Trunks y salió corriendo de la habitación mientras gritaba—. ¡Necesitas tu espada! ¡Y voy a conseguirte una camiseta limpia de la Corporación Cápsula!</p><p>Vegeta mantuvo los ojos en el auricular y escuchó vagamente los lamentables intentos de Gokú y de Raditz por detener al dragón de Namekusei. Trunks fue quien rompió el silencio primero después de cubrir el micrófono del auricular con una mano.</p><p>—Así que supongo que no soy el único que se va —dijo, la decepción que sentía se oía fuerte y clara.</p><p>Su padre lo miró de nuevo. </p><p>—Mi destino es gobernar.</p><p>—No, no lo es. Se supone que debes estar aquí, esta es tu pelea.</p><p>—No lo es, este no es mi hogar.</p><p>—Pero es “mi” hogar.</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. </p><p>—No sé lo que quieres que diga.</p><p>De improviso, Trunks apareció frente a él, por lo que Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que mirarlo a los ojos. El muchacho estaba enojando y Vegeta se sintió extrañamente incómodo con eso. Trunks se iba y no quería que se fuera enojado con él.</p><p>—¿Sabes por qué me esforcé tanto por no decirte la verdad? Porque sabía que harías esto. Si no supieras quién soy yo o quién iba a ser Bulma en tu vida, no te irías a ninguna parte. Estás evitando hacer lo que hubieras hecho, estas huyendo de...</p><p>—No es eso —dijo Vegeta con dureza—. No lo entiendes, tengo una responsabilidad…</p><p>—Conmigo —lo interrumpió Trunks bruscamente y empujó a su padre por el pecho—. Eres mi padre y tienes una responsabilidad conmigo. Nunca te pedí nada y juro que nunca lo volveré a hacer, pero necesito que hagas esto por mí. Ve al espacio y gobierna, no me interesa, pero si te importo siquiera un comino, por favor vuelve y termina con lo que empezaste en mi línea de tiempo. Si no es por ti, entonces hazlo por mí.</p><p>Vegeta y Trunks se miraron durante unos segundos tensos, ninguno estaba dispuesto a moverse. Trunks sintió que le daría un dolor de cabeza por el estrés. Tenía la oportunidad de regresar a su casa, pero si su padre no lo ayudaba con los androides, entonces no iban a ganar. Y si se iba sin saberlo, eso de una forma u otra lo mataría. Sintió que su frustración aumentaba, ya que el silencio se prolongó. Estaba a punto de explotar y comenzar a despotricar en la cara de su padre por la desesperación, cuando Vegeta rompió el contacto visual.</p><p>—Muy bien —cedió—. Volveré y me ocuparé de los androides yo mismo.</p><p>Su hijo parpadeó mientras la ira desaparecía para ser reemplazada por la esperanza. </p><p>—¿De verdad?</p><p>Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Escuchaste lo que dije, Trunks, estaré aquí.</p><p>Trunks sonrió. </p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>—Pero no nacerás, esa mujer es absolutamente insufrible. —Se quejó Vegeta.</p><p>—Supongo que no puedo tenerlo todo.</p><p>—Hmm.</p><p>—¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento! ¡Me tomó algo de tiempo encontrar una camiseta limpia que sea de tu talla! Al menos, creo que está es de tu talla —dijo Bulma con la respiración acelerada, venía sosteniendo una camiseta blanca a la que miraba como si inspeccionara su tamaño. Se acercó a Trunks y la presionó contra sus hombros para evaluarla—. Sí, esta debe quedarte, creo. Bueno y aquí está tu espada. La limpié porque tenía mucha sangre, incluida la de tu padre y quién sabe qué clase de enfermedades tenga —agregó con sarcasmo ignorando a propósito a la tercera persona en la habitación.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó por bajo y su ki comenzó a elevarse. Trunks miró ansioso de un lado al otro a sus padres mientras se ponía la camiseta blanca. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la otra vida, había esperado que pudieran llegar a entenderse. Parecía que solo era una ilusión.</p><p>—Bueno, creo que eso es todo —dijo Trunks finalmente y se puso la funda de su espada. Bulma le pasó una cinta negra para el cabello a cambio de los auriculares y lo miró atárselo muy rápido en una cola—. Ah, y por favor, intenten no matarse. Me gustaría volver a verlos a los dos cuando regrese.</p><p>—No te preocupes por nosotros, solo ten cuidado —le pidió Bulma besando su mejilla.</p><p>Trunks asintió y volvió a mirar a Vegeta.</p><p>—Padre.</p><p>El príncipe levantó dos dedos en un saludo silencioso y Trunks le devolvió el gesto al ver que la promesa de Vegeta se sellaba en silencio.</p><p>Luego, al siguiente segundo, Trunks desapareció.</p>
<hr/><p>Vegeta abrió lentamente los ojos varios días más tarde y miró a través del gas en su vaina espacial. Las luces parpadeaban en su rastreador, lo que indicaba la llegada al planeta de su elección, un planeta a años luz de la Tierra.</p><p>Poco después, el seguro de la vaina espacial se abrió. Vegeta salió y fue recibido por Cui. Detrás de Cui había una hilera de soldados que llevaban la combinación estándar de rastreador y armadura. El príncipe apenas si les echó un vistazo antes de darse la vuelta para caminar hacia la base con todos siguiéndolo de cerca. Mientras lo hacía, desactivó su rastreador y acto seguido, elevó su ki hasta que destrozó los rastreadores de todos los que estaban detrás. Vegeta escuchó los gritos de asombro y sonrió satisfecho. Había algo tan gratificante en que los hombres de Frízer le temieran ahora. Esa era parte de la razón por la que perdonaba sus vidas, aunque solo provisionalmente. En unos días, comenzaría a "eliminar" a enemigos y rivales de toda la vida, y construiría su ejército desde cero. Pero hasta entonces, disfrutaría de su terror, en especial el de Cui.</p><p>—¿Reuniste a todos como te pedí, Cui?</p><p>—S… sí, Vegeta —contestó el alienígena casi sin voz, todavía estaba anonadado por la lectura de seis dígitos que Vegeta había registrado sin ningún esfuerzo en su rastreador.</p><p>—Gran Vegeta para ti. —Fue la respuesta amenazadora.</p><p>—Sí, Gran Vegeta.</p><p>—Mucho mejor —dijo el príncipe con rudeza mientras entraba a la base.</p><p>Había dos niños allí en la entrada esperándolo que eran apenas mayores que Gohan. Tenían un uniforme completamente nuevo para que él lo usara. Vegeta hizo una pausa y los observó antes de volver su mirada helada hacia Cui.</p><p>—Dije que no quería niños, pensé que quedó claro.</p><p>—Disculpe, Gran Vegeta, creí que ya me había deshecho de todos ellos.</p><p>Vegeta no le quitó la mirada y Cui tuvo que luchar para no retroceder. En cierta forma, ahora le tenía más miedo a Vegeta que antes a Frízer. El iceyín había sido en gran medida indiferente hacia él y su existencia, apenas si sabía su nombre. Pero con Vegeta era diferente, ellos se guardaban rencor desde que eran unos niños. Eso estuvo bien cuando su diferencia de poderes era insignificante. Sin embargo, ahora tenía la sensación de que no viviría por mucho tiempo.</p><p>Finalmente Vegeta desvió su mirada hacia uno de los hombres detrás de Cui. </p><p>—Tú. No sé tu nombre, ni me importa saberlo. Envía a estos dos mocosos de vuelta a sus verdaderos planetas. Si ya no existen, envíalos a un planeta amistoso. Solo sácalos de mi vista, “ahora”.</p><p>—Sí, Gran Vegeta —dijo obedientemente el soldado inclinando la cabeza. Vegeta les arrebató su nuevo uniforme a los niños antes de hacer un gesto con la quijada para que se fueran.</p><p>Tan pronto como lo hicieron, el príncipe se dio la vuelta, empujó violentamente a Cui contra la pared y lo agarró por el cuello. Se inclinó cerca de la cara de su antiguo rival y declaró con desprecio:</p><p>—Ya te lo dije, Frízer pudo haber usado niños soldados, pero yo no. No soy el entrenador ni el guardián de nadie. Quiero un ejército de hombres con experiencia en batallas. Si veo a un niño más con armadura, ensartaré tu cabeza en un palo y la exhibiré, ¿quedó claro?</p><p>—Sí —jadeó Cui que luchaba por respirar.</p><p>—¿“Quedó claro”?</p><p>—¡Si!</p><p>Vegeta lo soltó y miró con ojos inexpresivos como Cui se dejaba caer tosiendo y tratando de respirar normalmente. Luego le hizo un gesto a todos para que se fueran.</p><p>—Lárguense, ya saben qué hacer —les ordenó.</p><p>Todos los soldados asintieron y se fueron con Cui siguiéndolos a duras penas. Una vez que se quedó solo, Vegeta comenzó a desvestirse en ese mismo lugar. Se quitó un guante y donde solía llevar el pedazo de su vieja armadura, ahora había un pequeño trozo de papel blanco. Lentamente lo desplegó y leyó las letras en tinta azul escritas por Bulma. Tenía la fecha en que los androides llegarían a la Tierra, debajo estaba la traducción que hizo Raditz a las unidades de tiempo que podía entender. Se quedó mirando el papel durante un buen rato, sus pensamientos habían volado hacia su hijo y se preguntaba cómo le iría. Extrañaba al muchacho más de lo que podría expresar con palabras.</p><p>Pero ahora no había tiempo para lidiar con eso. Metió el pequeño papel en su nuevo guante como un recordatorio de una promesa que tenía la intención de cumplir y trasladó su atención a los asuntos del momento. Se puso su nueva armadura blanca y completó el atuendo con una capa rojo escarlata unida a ella. Se ajustó el rastreador y finalmente se dirigió hacia los cientos de kis que sentía afuera. Los soldados restantes del imperio Cold estaban reunidos y esperándolo.</p><p>Ya era hora de que conocieran quién era su nuevo líder.</p>
<hr/><p>Trunks quedó envuelto en una cegadora luz blanca que lo obligó a retroceder, pero tan pronto como esta llegó, se fue. Desorientado, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el mareo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que sus padres se habían ido. Todo permanecía oscuro y por un momento, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando entró en pánico al pensar que estaba otra vez en una línea de tiempo equivocada. Se hallaba en una especie de habitación vacía que parecía abandonada. Sus ojos azules finalmente se enfocaron y corrió hacia la única puerta que pudo ver.</p><p>Cuando la abrió, de inmediato reconoció el pasillo: esta era su casa, estaba en la Corporación Cápsula, pero a la vez no lo era, estos eran los laboratorios del sótano. Su madre había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlos intactos y actualizados, aunque parecían abandonados.</p><p>—¿Mamá? —gritó Trunks preocupado. Llevó la mano hacia atrás para sacar su espada mientras salía lentamente de la habitación—. ¡Mamá! —gritó más fuerte esta vez.</p><p>Trunks intentó sentir su ki bajo, pero no pudo percibir nada. El pánico que lo embargaba aumentó hasta que se sintió enfermo. ¿Era demasiado tarde? No podía ser. El adolescente empezó a correr buscando desesperado a su madre. Finalmente encontró una escalera y comenzó a subirla a toda prisa.</p><p>Sin embargo, tan pronto como abrió la primera puerta con la que se topó, hubo una enorme explosión. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la onda expansiva lo lanzó hacia atrás y rodó por las escaleras. Se las arregló para detenerse a medio camino e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras su espada continuaba cayendo. Trunks estaba tumbado boca arriba, pero se sentó a duras penas y volvió el rostro solo para ver a un enorme monstruo metálico parado en el pasillo bloqueando la única salida. Sus ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock. Eso no era un androide, ¿qué demonios era?</p><p>Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantar la mano para disparar una ráfaga de energía, la cabeza del monstruo metálico se elevó y cayó hacia atrás. Una cabellera muy familiar apareció ni bien Bulma asomó la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Trunks…? —susurró ella mirándolo. Trunks se paró para voltearse recuperando el equilibrio en las escaleras, vio a su madre y compartieron la misma mirada de sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Mamá?</p><p>—¡Dios mío! ¡TRUNKS! —gritó Bulma. En segundos, el enorme cuerpo robótico de armadura a su alrededor desapareció y se convirtió en una cápsula. Ella se olvidó de todo cuando bajó por las escaleras mientras Trunks corría escaleras arriba y los dos se abrazaron con fuerza en algún lugar del medio. Bulma ya estaba llorando antes de que siquiera lo hubiera alcanzado—. ¡Oh, Trunks! ¡Pensé que algo malo te había sucedido!</p><p>—Todo está bien, estoy aquí y estoy vivo. Aunque casi me matas hace un momento. —Se rio el adolescente.</p><p>—¡Oh, cariño, lo siento! Es que pensé…</p><p>—Está bien, te estabas defendiendo. Nada mal, podría añadir.</p><p>—Bueno, ya me conoces. —Se rio Bulma y finalmente lo dejó ir. Ella lo miró mientras frotaba con suavidad sus hombros—. Vaya, mírate, hijo, has cambiado tanto y has crecido muchísimo.</p><p>—Gracias —murmuró Trunks que frunció el ceño cuando examinó a su madre. Parecía haber envejecido diez años desde la última vez que la vio. Había nuevas arrugas de preocupación y cabello blanco que no estuvieron allí antes. Una oleada de culpa sobre lo que probablemente la había estresado se precipitó sobre él y la abrazó con fuerza de nuevo—. Te juro que intenté volver antes…</p><p>—Fue mi culpa, ajusté mal el tiempo. No lo revisé dos veces, lo siento mucho.</p><p>—Sí, bueno, yo también jodí las cosas…</p><p>—Trunks —dijo Bulma sorprendida—. ¿Desde cuándo dices ese tipo de palabras frente a mí?</p><p>—Oh, lo siento. Papá y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, “mucho” tiempo.</p><p>—Puedo verlo. —Bulma se rio un poco—. Ven, vamos arriba, tienes que contarme todo.</p><p>Y él hizo. Le tomó algo de tiempo contarle toda la historia. Durante ese lapso, Bulma preparó té y luego se sentó a escucharlo. Ella no dijo nada, pero él vio cuanto apretaba su taza. Incluso cuando pasaba por alto los peores detalles, podía decir que ella sabía la verdad. Una vez que terminó, Bulma le contó la historia de lo que había sucedido en su ausencia. No quedaban muchos humanos en el planeta y ya casi nunca venía a la Corporación Cápsula, excepto para inteligentemente almacenar ahí sus suministros encapsulados. Los androides la buscaban porque querían evitar que desarrollara armas para los humanos sobrevivientes. Solo había venido este día para llevarse algunas cápsulas de comida.</p><p>—Bueno —dijo Trunks finalmente cuando ella terminó—. Creo que puedo resolver tu problema. Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes de irme. Los eliminaré ahora, no te preocupes.</p><p>—Creo que también puedo resolver tu problema. Tenemos más de ese antídoto contra el virus del corazón para Gokú. Aunque la máquina del tiempo... —Bulma suspiró y levantó su taza de té para tomar un sorbo.</p><p>—¿Todavía tienes el primer prototipo? —le preguntó Trunks esperanzado.</p><p>—Sí, pero requiere de mucho trabajo. Ya sé lo que hay que hacer, pero necesito suministros y tiempo. Puede llevarme unos seis meses llegar a un punto en el que podamos probarlo, eso es en el mejor de los casos.</p><p>—Está bien. ¿Sabes si volveré a la línea de tiempo que acabo de dejar o si volveré al pasado de esta? Esto de viajar en el tiempo es muy confuso.</p><p>—No tengo idea, cariño, lo siento.</p><p>—Está bien. Solo quiero ver a mi papá otra vez, eso es todo.</p><p>—Vegeta era una persona muy difícil cuando nos conocimos y eso que ya se había moderado algo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo fue para ti conocerlo antes de que llegara a la Tierra.</p><p>Trunks asintió lentamente y miró su té con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. </p><p>—Bueno, fue un poco difícil, casi me mató un par de veces, sin embargo, todo terminó bien. Llegué a conocerlo realmente, así que valió la pena.</p><p>—Eso me alegra.</p><p>Trunks titubeó y revolvió un poco su té antes de preguntar:</p><p>—¿Crees basándote en lo que te dije, que le habrías dado una oportunidad a mi papá a pesar de todo?</p><p>Bulma lo pensó con seriedad y negó con la cabeza. </p><p>—No lo sé, Trunks, todo suena tan distinto. No sé si podría haber pasado por alto todo eso.</p><p>—Lo entiendo.</p><p>—Oye, está bien. Al menos conociste a tu padre.</p><p>Trunks sonrió ligeramente y luego se paró. </p><p>—Bueno, creo que he retrasado demasiado esta pelea. ¿Estarás bien aquí?</p><p>—Lo estaré. Comenzaré a trabajar en la reparación de ese prototipo cuando regreses. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>— Lo tendré —respondió Trunks que ya se dirigía hacia afuera.</p><p>El adolescente ajustó la espada en su funda, miró a lo lejos y observó el enorme daño en su ciudad natal. Si antes era un desastre, ahora se hallaba completamente destruida. La reconstrucción tardaría años, no obstante, era hora de comenzar. Había estado más de dos años tratando de salvar el pasado y pronto regresaría a él.</p><p>Pero ahora era tiempo de comenzar a salvar el presente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Una oportunidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nota de Niteryde: Exención de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de DBZ.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Punto sin retorno</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Capítulo veintitrés</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Una oportunidad</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ni bien su visión se aclaró, Trunks saltó al suelo desde la máquina del tiempo y miró cautelosamente a su alrededor para tratar de averiguar dónde se encontraba esta vez. Había un inmenso terreno estéril cerca, pero cuando vio una vieja botella de agua desechada junto a una roca, supo que estaba en la Tierra. Aliviado, finalmente se relajó un poco. Una vez que se sintió más seguro, encapsuló su máquina del tiempo, la colocó con cuidado dentro de su chaqueta y extendió sus sentidos para encontrar a alguien con quien hablar.</p><p>Solo se tardó unos diez segundos en sentir algo. Se dio la vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados y miró a lo lejos. De inmediato identificó a Gohan y... ¿a Vegeta? ¿Ya había regresado? No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena señal. Sorprendido, se concentró más. Krilin también se hallaba allí, al igual que Píccolo, Yamcha y Tien. Sin embargo, no había señales de Gokú, pero eso no lo detuvo, sacó su espada y se disparó al aire para volar directo hacia ellos. Cuando sintió que todos los niveles de poder comenzaban a caer poco a poco, sospechó lo peor y voló más rápido.</p><p>Se detuvo repentinamente al sentir dos nuevos niveles de poder que le eran muy familiares. Ante eso, el agarre sobre el mango de su espada se tensó por la ira y la frustración. Sin querer a aceptar la verdad, bajó en silencio al suelo y avanzó a pie con un sigilo que había perfeccionado gracias a las enseñanzas de Vegeta. Una vez que llegó a un precipicio, se echó para asomarse y vio a Vegeta escalando sin hacer ruido una pared rocosa mientras reprimía su ki. Le seguían Píccolo y Tien con Gohan, Krilin, Bulma y Yamcha al final.</p><p>Si eso no era una señal suficiente de que no estaba en la misma línea de tiempo a la que había viajado originalmente, el hecho de que podía sentir a unos poderosos Frízer y King Cold más adelante lo hacía obvio. Trunks se puso de cuclillas con una miserable mirada de derrota en su rostro que quedó cubierto por su cabello color lavanda recién cortado. El antídoto del virus del corazón de Gokú pesaba demasiado en su chaqueta.</p><p>Esta era la época a la que se suponía que debía volver. Su madre había programado esa fecha nuevamente en la máquina del tiempo, pero Trunks estuvo rezando para llegar a la línea de tiempo que había dejado. Ahora estaba aquí y todo lo que quería hacer era irse, regresar a la máquina del tiempo e intentarlo otra vez. Excepto que eso no funcionaría, esa era otra línea de tiempo en otra rama del tiempo y del espacio creada por su interferencia, un lugar al que ya no podía llegar.</p><p>Aunque no lo deseaba, al menos había planeado este resultado. Por eso tenía dos frascos del antídoto en su chaqueta. Y ver que Píccolo estaba vivo significaba que las esferas del dragón seguían disponibles... así que solo se sentaría y esperaría a que Gokú llegara, luego le informaría sobre los androides, le daría un frasco del antídoto y compartiría su singular problema con el hombre que se había convertido en su amigo en la Cámara del Tiempo. Con suerte, Gokú lo entendería y lo ayudaría a pedir el deseo de regresar a la otra línea de tiempo. Incluso haciendo todo eso, no tenía idea de si funcionaría, pero valía la pena intentarlo.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuanto más esperaba Trunks, más ansioso se ponía. Frízer ya estaba aquí y Gokú no aparecía por ningún lado. Verificó las coordenadas y el tiempo, y luego maldijo. Gokú había sido el que destruyó a Frízer, pero si su información era correcta, no llegaría sino en un par de horas más. La Tierra probablemente no tendría ese plazo.</p><p>Trunks dudó solo unos segundos antes de volver a levantarse. Alguien debía encargarse de Frízer y parecía que iba a ser él.</p><p>Después del infierno por el que pasó en la otra línea de tiempo gracias al tirano, iba a disfrutar esto.</p><p>—Comiencen a buscar —le ordenó Frízer a sus hombres, su cola reconstruida golpeó con fuerza el suelo y dejó una grieta en ella—. Quiero que encuentren a los amigos del saiyayín, no les muestren misericor…</p><p>El sonido de una espada cortando a toda velocidad detrás de él lo detuvo. Miró hacia atrás e inconscientemente se quedó boquiabierto. Todos los soldados que trajo consigo habían sido asesinados en un instante y sus cuerpos descuartizados estaban regados en el suelo, sin embargo, no había sentido ni escuchado ningún movimiento. Sin dar crédito a sus ojos, Frízer miró a su padre que parecía igual de desconcertado.</p><p>—No quería estar en este lugar, pero ya que es así, me ocuparé de algo que debí haber terminado hace mucho tiempo, Frízer.</p><p>El iceyín miró desesperado a su alrededor y dio un paso atrás mientras lo hacía. ¿Este era el saiyayín con el que luchó en Namekusei? No, no podía ser, la voz no era la misma. ¿Pero quién más le diría unas palabras tan atrevidas?, ¿quién más tenía la velocidad para ejecutar a todos sus soldados justo debajo de sus narices?</p><p>—¡Frízer! —gritó King Cold de dolor, lo que de inmediato llamó la atención de su hijo.</p><p>Los ojos de Frízer se ampliaron y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando lo que veía frente a él, pero no era más que la horrible realidad. Ese era su padre, el gobernante del imperio más grande que existía, el poderoso King Cold, tumbado sobre su estómago en la tierra. Y no era Gokú el que lo mantenía inmovilizado con una bota fija en su nuca y una espada clavada en la espalda como una estaca.</p><p>Cuando Trunks levantó la vista e hicieron contacto visual, Frízer se congeló de miedo. El cabello del muchacho era de un color oro y sus ojos verde azulado eran los mismos que los de Gokú. El tirano casi tropezó al dar un paso hacia atrás, le era imposible hablar o hacer un movimiento para ayudar a su padre que se retorcía de agonía en el suelo.</p><p>—¿Sabes lo que es ser forzado a ver como golpean a tu padre hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte sin que puedas hacer nada para detenerlo? —le reclamó Trunks con rabia. Frízer dio otro paso hacia atrás y tartamudeó al buscar las palabras con que responder. La mirada en los ojos verde azulados de Trunks era más asesina que la que Gokú tenía luego de que mató a su amigo calvo en Namekusei—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es esperar por días para ver si tu padre sobrevivirá a la peor paliza de su vida?</p><p>—¿Quién diablos eres tú? —preguntó Frízer finalmente. Fortalecido después de encontrar su voz, gruñó y dio un paso adelante, su cola rompió el suelo—. ¡Idiota! ¡Vas a pagar…</p><p>—No, tú y tu padre van a pagar. Los dos morirán aquí y ahora —anunció Trunks con un tono de voz impasible y sacó su espada ahora ensangrentada de la espalda de King Cold ganándose un grito de dolor del alienígena.</p><p>Eso fue todo lo que tuvo tiempo de hacer antes de que Frízer disparara una poderosa ráfaga de ki rojo directamente hacia él, causando una explosión con Trunks en el centro de ella, la cual se podía ver y sentir a kilómetros de distancia. No muy lejos, el grupo de guerreros tuvo que tirarse al suelo cuando la onda expansiva los golpeó un momento después.</p><p>—¡Vaya! ¡Parece que alguien comenzó la fiesta sin nosotros, chicos! —gritó Krilin mientras se protegía la cabeza de los escombros que volaban.</p><p>—¡Debe ser mi papá! —gritó Gohan protegiéndose los ojos, ya que intentaba levantar la cabeza—. ¡Nadie más trataría de luchar contra Frízer solo!</p><p>—¡Cállense! —les dijo Vegeta bruscamente—. Quienquiera que esté allí con Frízer y su padre es más fuerte que la lagartija y Kakaroto juntos, ¡así que olvídense de eso!</p><p>—¿Sabes quién es? ¿Quizás sea alguien que vino con él desde el espacio? —preguntó Píccolo mientras hacía un breve contacto visual con Vegeta. El príncipe movió negativamente la cabeza.</p><p>—No sé quién podría ser tan fuerte, pero estoy seguro de que no es Kakaroto.</p><p>—Si es así como ustedes intentan estar callados, odiaría verlos hablar alto —los interrumpió una voz bromista detrás de ellos. Todos los guerreros giraron sorprendidos. Trunks estaba de pie allí, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Nuevamente su cabello era lavanda y sus ojos, azul claro. No tenía la espada en su mano, sin embargo, había algo de sangre manchando su chaqueta. La limpió con indiferencia—. No se preocupen, no estoy aquí para lastimarlos. De hecho, solo vine a hablar con Gokú. Como él no va a llegar hasta dentro de un par de horas, pensé en hacerme cargo de Frízer por ustedes, pero resulta que necesito un poco de ayuda para acabar con él de una vez por todas. ¿Qué dicen?, ¿alguno se anima?</p><p>Se encontró con un silencio sospechoso, ya que todos intercambiaban miradas. Nadie sabía quién era este extraño, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir lo contrario, Trunks hizo contacto visual con Vegeta y le sonrió presuntuosamente.</p><p>—¿Qué tal tú? —preguntó e inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirar la camisa rosa de su padre. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de reírse a carcajadas—. Eres Vegeta, ¿verdad? ¿El príncipe los saiyayíns?</p><p>Todos volvieron a mirar a Vegeta, que tenía la desconfianza instalada en sus ojos. Apretó los puños por instinto y retrocedió un poco a fin de prepararse para la batalla.</p><p>—¿Y tú como lo sabes?</p><p>—Tu reputación te precede —dijo Trunks, su sonrisa presuntuosa cambió a una verdadera mientras se hacía eco de las palabras que su padre había usado hace mucho tiempo. La mirada de Vegeta se oscureció ante esa respuesta, pero Trunks la ignoró y continuó—. Bueno, me ayudarás o te quedarás aquí con los otros terrícolas. Tú decides.</p><p>—Espera, ¿quién eres… —comenzó a decir Vegeta, pero Trunks ya estaba volando de regreso a la nave insignia de Frízer. Perplejo, intentó descubrir de qué se trataba todo esto mientras los demás se acercaban a él.</p><p>—No lo conoces, ¿verdad? —dedujo Píccolo luego de estudiar Vegeta con atención. El príncipe permaneció en silencio, su mente era un hervidero de pensamientos: la forma en que el muchacho le habló con tanta familiaridad como si tuvieran una historia en común, ¿se habían conocido antes? Lentamente negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—No. Al menos, no recuerdo si nos hemos visto antes —admitió de mala gana.</p><p>—¿Ya se dieron cuenta? —preguntó Gohan mirando hacia donde Trunks había volado—. ¡Apenas puedo sentir a Frízer! ¡No creo que ese señor estuviera mintiendo!</p><p>—¡Si, tienes razón! —intervino Krilin—. ¡Ese otro sujeto con el que Frízer estaba ya está muerto!</p><p>—Pero eso no tiene sentido —agregó Tien frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba sospechosamente a Vegeta—. Si este tipo ya mató al otro extraterrestre poderoso y ya debilitó a Frízer lo suficiente como para matarlo, entonces ¿por qué necesita ayuda?</p><p>—Más específicamente, ¿por qué necesita la ayuda de Vegeta? —preguntó Yamcha.</p><p>—¡Ya basta, chicos! ¡Esto no es una conspiración! —les gritó Bulma a los dos, luego volvió el rostro y vio como Vegeta miraba a la distancia con una expresión de desconcierto. Ella señaló al príncipe—. ¡Mírenlo! Es obvio que Vegeta no sabe quién es ese tipo, así que déjenlo en paz, idiotas inseguros.</p><p>Yamcha resopló incómodo ante la respuesta de Bulma, pero Vegeta no les prestaba atención. Su mente estaba recordando a toda prisa viejas misiones y viejas conversaciones para descubrir de dónde podría haber conocido a ese muchacho antes. Se hallaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió visiblemente cuando Trunks le gritó a lo lejos de un modo burlón:</p><p>—Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? No me digas que tienes miedo.</p><p>Furioso, Vegeta apretó los dientes, un ki azul explotó a su alrededor y sin más vacilaciones, se fue detrás de él. Todos los demás se miraron entre sí, pero luego Gohan salió sin decir una palabra tras de los dos, por si era una especie de trampa. Krilin y Píccolo de inmediato siguieron su ejemplo.</p><p>Todos descendieron pocos minutos después con los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que veían. King Cold yacía en el suelo en un charco de sangre, obviamente muerto y de una manera espantosa por algo que solo podía haber sido hecho con una espada. La onda expansiva de la explosión que produjo la desesperación de Frízer había despejado todos los cadáveres de los soldados mutilados dentro de la zona, pero todavía quedaban algunos rastros de sangre que se podían ver. A unos cuarenta metros de distancia, Trunks estaba sentado como si nada pasara en una roca grande. Tenía la punta su bota firmemente presionada en el mango de su espada, la espada que ahora estaba clavada en el pecho de Frízer. El tirano intentaba en vano moverse, pero cuanto más lo hacía, más centímetros Trunks la enterraba.</p><p>Vegeta dudó por un segundo antes de que la eterna curiosidad ganara. Él terminó siendo el único que avanzó hacia ellos. Fue solo cuando se paró frente a Trunks y a Frízer que finalmente vio la verdadera extensión del daño. La cola del tirano y su pierna derecha habían sido cortadas por completo y sus manos estaban destrozadas. Frízer parecía enfurecido, temblaba de rabia mientras intentaba liberarse en vano, pero había miedo en sus ojos, lo que Vegeta apenas podía creer. Nunca en su vida lo había visto con esa mirada. Él luego le dio a Trunks un desconfiado vistazo mientras se preguntaba cómo un muchacho de su edad podía tener el poder para infundir miedo en alguien como ese monstruo.</p><p>—Una vez escuché una historia —dijo Trunks manteniendo al tirano inmovilizado con facilidad, ambos ignoraron sus débiles intentos de hablar—. Decía que fuiste tú el que estaba destinado a matar a Frízer, ¿es eso cierto?</p><p>Tomó unos momentos antes de que Vegeta respondiera. Negó con la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula mientras miraba hacia otro lado. </p><p>—Ya no importa, tuve mi oportunidad y fracasé. Tú comenzaste esta pelea, así que mereces terminarla.</p><p>—Él torturó a mi padre casi toda su vida. Lo lastimó justo en frente de mis ojos y no pude hacer nada para defenderlo. En un momento y lugar diferente, logró matarlo. Me encantaría hacer esto y terminar con Frízer para siempre —admitió Trunks frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—Entonces hazlo. ¿Qué diablos necesitas de mí?, ¿mi maldito permiso? —dijo Vegeta con desprecio haciendo que Trunks contuviera una sonrisa. Este no era su padre, pero al mismo tiempo lo era. Trunks volvió a mirar a Frízer con una expresión de indiferencia y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—No necesito nada de ti, Vegeta. Solo pensé que tal vez querrías la oportunidad de matarlo.</p><p>—Como dije, es tu lucha, así que es tu muerte.</p><p>—¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago? Entonces tendrías que intervenir.</p><p>—Si no lo haces, entonces eres un maldito idiota.</p><p>—Tal vez sí, pero al menos no estoy usando una camisa rosa.</p><p>Vegeta gruñó y abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo, antes de que lo lograra, Trunks sacó bruscamente la espada del pecho de Frízer. El tirano pareció recobrar la vida y luchó por levantar la cabeza, no obstante, antes de que Vegeta pudiera siquiera registrar el movimiento, Trunks ya lo tenía inmovilizado. El príncipe retrocedió un poco con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la bota de Trunks firmemente alojada en la garganta de Frízer. El muchacho estaba aplicando una presión brutal y ambos escucharon que algo comenzaba a romperse debajo de su bota. Trunks casi hizo una mueca de asco, hubiera renunciado a todo lo que poseía por otra oportunidad con Frízer, el que lo había matado con un golpe bajo por detrás. Pero esta versión del tirano no era tan fuerte, de hecho, era patética en comparación.</p><p>—Supongo que soy un idiota entonces —dijo Trunks finalmente y extendió su espada hacia Vegeta. El príncipe la miró con una intensidad que su hijo conocía demasiado bien. Él quería esto, lo quería más que derrotar a Gokú en combate. Vegeta levantó la vista, hizo contacto visual con Trunks y escudriño minuciosamente sus ojos en busca de algo sospechoso.</p><p>—¿Nos hemos visto antes?</p><p>—No.</p><p>Los ojos de Vegeta se entrecerraron de furia. </p><p>—No me mientas.</p><p>—No lo hago, solo he oído hablar de ti. Cualquiera que haya estado en el espacio tanto tiempo como yo, lo ha hecho.</p><p>—Hmm.</p><p>Vegeta frunció el ceño con desconfianza, pero pareció aceptar eso. Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo entre los dos, Trunks suspiró mientras se reprendía por dentro. Había querido proporcionarle a su padre un cierre en esta línea de tiempo, una pequeña parte del cierre que experimentó en la línea de tiempo alterada, pero solo estaba siendo un tonto. Había sido tan cuidadoso en no cambiar las cosas en el pasado y ahora estaba aquí haciéndolo. Ya cometía imprudencias antes de que siquiera Gokú apareciera.</p><p>—Está bien, mira —admitió Trunks—. No debería haberte pedido que lo hicieras. No estaba pensando con claridad, voy a acabar con él yo mismo…</p><p>—Yo me encargaré de esto, imbécil —dijo Vegeta y arrebató la espada de la mano de su hijo—. Hazte a un lado.</p><p>Trunks se apartó, aunque mantuvo su bota firmemente en la garganta de Frízer para sujetarlo al lugar. El tirano todavía se retorcía de dolor, era incapaz de escapar debido a la herida que Trunks le hizo en el pecho. Vegeta volteó la espada, la agarró por el mango y la apuntó directo sobre la cara de Frízer. Tanto él como Trunks fueron indiferentes a los ruegos de clemencia que salían de su boca llena de sangre. Mientras Vegeta levantaba la espada, Trunks esperaba que este pequeño cambio no alterara demasiado las cosas en esta línea de tiempo.</p><p>Por una vez, no necesitaba preocuparse.</p><hr/><p>Paralelamente, en otra rama del espacio y tiempo, Bulma estaba frente a su computadora tecleando a toda prisa mientras alguien muy impaciente esperaba al otro lado de sus auriculares.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —exigió saber la voz enojada.</p><p>—¿Podría esperar por una vez en su vida, oh, gran señor del universo? —le replicó Bulma—. ¡Casi lo tengo!</p><p>—Date prisa, mujer, no tengo tiempo para tus sandeces en este momento…</p><p>—Está bien, está bien, ya lo tengo. Ahora, veamos. Si sales dentro de las próximas dieciocho horas, llegarás a tiempo. Trunks dijo que los androides estarían aquí en una semana a partir de hoy a las diez de la mañana…</p><p>—Sé lo que dijo el muchacho, estaba allí cuando lo mencionó —gruñó Vegeta. Él exhaló lentamente, lo que causó estática en el otro extremo. Hubo silencio durante unos diez segundos antes de que preguntara con vacilación—. ¿Trunks ha...</p><p>—No, no ha regresado todavía —respondió Bulma en voz baja, sus ojos se dirigieron a la hora y la fecha en su computadora portátil—. Pero me pondré en contacto contigo cuando lo haga…</p><p>—Dieciocho horas, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Sí, dieciocho horas deberían ser…</p><p>Con eso, Vegeta terminó abruptamente la conexión. Bulma se quitó los auriculares con una expresión molesta y los dejó caer sobre su escritorio. Ella suspiró y se retiró su flequillo azul de la cara mientras trataba de no pensar en la próxima semana. Su única esperanza era que Vegeta cumpliera con su palabra y llegara a tiempo. Lentamente la joven giró el cuello a un lado para aliviar el estrés cuando alguien le agarró el hombro desde atrás. Bulma soltó un grito de miedo antes de darse la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Yamcha, quien le ofreció una sonrisa tímida.</p><p>—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Yamcha?! ¡Pensé que eras uno de los androides! —gritó Bulma haciéndolo reír. Él cargaba a un bebé de seis meses en un brazo, un pequeñito de brillantes ojos azules que llevaba una gorra negra en la cabeza. El bebé sonrió al ver a Bulma cuando Yamcha se lo entregó.</p><p>—Te estás anticipando una semana, B. Además, alguien quería ver a su mamá.</p><p>—Bueno, quién sabe. Todo ha cambiado mucho desde que Trunks llegó aquí, tal vez la fecha también ha cambiado. ¡Hola, pequeño! —dijo Bulma alegremente una vez que recuperó el aliento. Ella extendió las manos y tomó al bebé de los brazos de Yamcha, luego se volvió hacia su computadora portátil y lo sentó de un modo seguro en su regazo—. Maldición —añadió en voz baja—. Quizás debería haberle dicho que tenía que salir en doce horas o tal vez en ocho…</p><p>—¿Estabas hablando con Vegeta? —preguntó Yamcha, su tono amistoso desapareció.</p><p>—Yamcha, por favor, no empieces. Él solo quería saber cuánto tiempo tenía. Ya sabes que aún lo necesitamos.</p><p>Yamcha se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero su tono fue helado cuando dijo:</p><p>—No veo por qué. Todos hemos estado entrenando duro durante más de tres años. Gokú ya ha ascendido y no se ha enfermado con ese extraño virus.</p><p>—Raditz y Vegeta ayudaron con eso.</p><p>—Bueno... está bien, está bien, pero escucha. Gokú es todo lo que realmente necesitamos. Recuerda, ni siquiera teníamos a esos dos para que nos ayudaran a pelear en la línea de tiempo de Trunks.</p><p>—Sí, pero aun así, Yamcha, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.</p><p>—Bueno, al menos cerciórate de que la conexión sea segura. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que alguien hackeó el rastreador de Vegeta hace dos años? ¡Todo este planeta fue casi destruido! —resopló Yamcha antes de murmurar—. Olvídate de los androides, los enemigos de Vegeta son peores.</p><p>—Lo sé —le aseguró Bulma en voz baja, sus ojos volvieron a la pantalla de la computadora. Ella se inclinó y besó a su hijo suavemente en la cabeza mientras el bebé jugaba con sus auriculares.</p><p>—Oye, tengo una idea —dijo Yamcha usando un tono alegre—. ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de Vegeta, de los androides y de todo este pesimismo y hacemos algo por nuestra cuenta? Solo nosotros. ¡Salgamos a cenar ahora mismo!, ¿qué opinas?</p><p>—Me parece bien, pero ¿qué hay del bebé?</p><p>—¡Lo traeremos con nosotros! ¡Será genial! Espera, iré a ver si puedo conseguir una reservación.</p><p>—Muy bien —aceptó Bulma con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tal vez un día afuera sería bueno. Tenemos que divertirnos un poco antes de que llegue la próxima amenaza para la Tierra, ¿verdad, pequeñín? Oye, no puedes tirar del auricular de mamá, vas a romperlo...</p><p>Bulma apartó el auricular de las manos de su pequeño hijo y lo dejó a un lado. El bebé extendió sus manitos y gritó de frustración porque ella le había quitado su nuevo juguete. Como no pudo alcanzarlo con las manos, Bulma sintió un serpenteo en su regazo cuando emergió una colita marrón. Antes de que pudiera alejar el auricular, su hijo ya lo había agarrado con esta. El bebé se echó a reír encantado por haber recuperado su juguete.</p><p>—Vaya, todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a esa extremidad extra tuya, bebé —bromeó Bulma mirando a su pequeño que se colocaba los auriculares en las orejas como si quisiera hablar con su padre. Su colita se movía feliz por su pierna y ella acarició el suave pelaje.</p><p>Lucía exactamente igual a su hijo del futuro, excepto por la presencia de la cola. Vegeta había ganado la batalla sobre eso y Bulma había ganado la batalla de los nombres, que no fue poca cosa. Y también tuvo un hijo que alguna vez pensó imposible. Todavía le sorprendía cómo Trunks llegó a existir, ciertamente no había sido planeado —en ninguna línea de tiempo, supuso—, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. A pesar de que Vegeta nunca había visto al bebé y no mostraba ningún deseo de hacerlo, no se arrepentía de ninguna cosa. Además, tenía la esperanza de que el príncipe volviera. Después de todo, cosas más extrañas habían sucedido en los últimos años.</p><p>Pero por el momento, todo lo que importaba era derrotar a los androides. Ya habían lidiado con un par de nuevas y peligrosas amenazas en el pasado reciente, las cuales eran resultado directo de la poderosa posición de Vegeta en el universo, y ahora iban a ser desafiados nuevamente. Solo esperaba que sus amigos pudieran alterar la historia una vez más, para bien, y cambiaran la forma en que se desarrollarían los acontecimientos a manos de los androides. Trunks les había dado esa oportunidad para luchar.</p><p>Y con los guerreros Z de la Tierra, una oportunidad era todo lo que necesitaban.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>~ </strong>FIN <strong>~</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hola a todos, si les gustó la historia, dejen un comentario y luego la pueden bajar maquetada como libro con carátula y contracarátula en archivo pdf, en la siguiente dirección de google drive:</p><p>https(://drive.google).com/file/d/1SfehRlzhMupKpS9Px1it9GI26cB97_Me/view?usp=sharing</p><p>retiren los paréntesis.</p><p>La anchura de las hojas es de 150 milímetros y la altura es de 230 milímetros.<br/>Las letras de la carátula son:</p><p>Título: fontovision</p><p>Niteryde: Modern No. 20 regular</p><p>Lomo: nombre: modern nro 20 regular/ título: cinzel</p><p><br/>Es el archivo que yo he usado para imprimir esta historia como libro de tapa dura, lo bueno es que está maquetada, así que casi no hay errores de huerfanas, viudas, etc. (aunque es imposible sacarlas todos), así que está con un formato libro, los archivos que se pueden bajar desde AO3 están con un formato desordenado, lo cual no ayuda a una lectura placentera.<br/>Quiero dejar en claro que este archivo no tiene fines comerciales, la historia le pertenece a su autora y esta traducción a mí, y únicamente lo hago para que todos disfrutemos de una agradable lectura, me dicen a mi correo de fanfic si hay problemas para descargar el archivo.</p><p>Muchos saludos.</p><p><br/>Chicamarioneta</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>